The Sixth Summon!
by bopdog111
Summary: Sequel of "The Daughter of Zarc, and Ray". After 4 years of meeting Tom, and Haru the Lancers have now had a tough adventure when Ace created Link Summoning, and now more allies, and friends are joining their cause when something more evil, and sinister then Sardon emerges for revenge against them. Can they defeat them? Co-Authored by Ulrich362. Sadly CANCELLED
1. 4 Years Later!

**Ulrich362: Well, the first try might not have been that successful but with any luck this one will be.**

 **bopdog111: This one will contain VRAINS details but not that much like the other did.**

 **Ulrich362: Bopdog's right.**

 **bopdog111: It will start off in a alternate path.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It had been four years ever since Sardon's defeat. In those four years quite a lot had happened, nearly all of it good. Both Dawn, and Haru have eventually confessed to each other, and have been boyfriend, and girlfriend. Of course Ace was super excited to have another big brother, though on this particular day:

"Big sis, are you ready?" Ace asked excitedly.

"Okay Ace okay." Dawn chuckled.

 ** _"Can you blame him? We are going to see uncle Yuya and aunt Zuzu get married."_ **White Wing laughed. **_"Our family is finally all one big family."_**

 _ **"Yes I am excited about this."**_ Double Iris agreed. **_"And you, and Ace's surprise is nearly done?"_**

"Yeah, it is." Dawn smiled.

 ** _"If you ask me I'm more interested about this surprise."_** Purple Poison said arrogantly though also cares about the wedding.

"It's a secret." Ace explained before frowning. "Big sis, my picture isn't like yours."

"I'll help ya after this." Dawn smiled.

Ace smiled back.

"Ok you two, is everybody ready?" Ray asked.

"Yes Mommy." Dawn smiled as she picked Ace to where he's on her shoulders, "And Ace is also."

Ray smiled seeing that before they walked downstairs and Zarc smiled. "Getting a ride to the wedding Ace?"

Ace giggled hearing that, "Yes Daddy!"

Zarc laughed. "Well, after you two."

With that Dawn smiled, "Hang on tight Ace." Before she walked out the door with Ace still on her shoulders.

"I love you big sis." Ace smiled.

"Love you two Acey." Dawn smiled.

* * *

 _At the ceremony..._

"Oh... hi Dawn." Haru blushed.

"Hi Haru." Dawn smiled.

Dawn linked her arm on Haru's. Haru smiled as she did that. Dawn kissed his cheek. A few minutes later everyone was sitting and waiting for Zuzu. Stacy was beside her brother as she smiled, "How do you feel Yuya?"

"Um... terrified, excited, confused, I don't know." he answered.

Stacy only took his hand with a smile. Yuya smiled back. "Thanks Stacy."

"Your welcome Yuya." Stacy smiled.

Then the wedding march was starting.

 _'Wow, she's so beautiful.'_ Yuya thought before smiling.

Once they arrived at the altar Skip step back as the priest smiled seeing them, "Dear friends we gather here to today to witness the holy matrimony between Mr. Yuya Sakaki, and Ms. Zuzu Boyle."

Yuya gently took Zuzu's hand at that. Zuzu smiled at him feeling that.

"If there's any reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest told them.

Yuya and Zuzu both looked back to see if anyone had any objections only for nobody to look like they wanted to say anything, not even Aura. It was a weird thing but she figured she finally moved on, and decide to find someone else.

"Ms. Zuzu Boyle do you take Yuya Sakaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest smiled.

Zuzu turned to Yuya with a smile. "I do."

"And do you Mr. Yuya Sakaki take Zuzu Boyle to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness, and in health?" The priest asked him.

Yuya turned to Zuzu before closing his eyes and just smiling. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you both husband, and wife." The priest smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Yuya blushed slightly at that before gently hugging Zuzu and giving her a brief but gentle kiss. Zuzu kissed him back as the crowd cheered clapping at this.

"Well, I guess that's it. We're all one big happy family now." Yugo smiled. "Right baby girl?"

"Yes Daddy." Alex smiled as she leaned on Leo.

Leo smiled kissing her cheek. Alex smiled at him, "I'm so lucky to have you Leo. If it wasn't for your Dragons me, Daddy, and Mommy's dream would have never been fulfilled."

Leo blushed slightly hearing that. "I just wanted to help you achieve your dream. Plus you aren't lucky Alex, I am."

Alex chuckled as she hugged him. Lester smiled seeing this, "Luna I'm so glad we made up."

"So am I." Luna smiled warmly.

"And... I didn't expect we take things to the next level." Lester admitted blushing slightly.

Luna blushed too before smiling. "But I'm glad we did."

Lester smiled at this. Jarrod couldn't help but teased, "Then why don't you two get your own wedding?"

Lester turned red. "We're too young and only just recently went out."

"That doesn't stop ya from getting one. I can easily arrange one you know." Jarrod continued.

"Luna, stop him please." Lester requested with a huge blush.

Jarrod only laughed as he said, "You might be your own person now Lester but you still have Aporia's embarrassment spark."

With that he walked off to get some punch.

"I hate him." Lester pouted.

Alex said, "Don't let him get to ya Lester. I like this one better then the one that tried to kill us."

Hearing that Lester immediately looked down.

Luna patted his back.

"Luna... lets stop dating." Lester whispered.

Luna looked shocked hearing that. Leo asked him, "Lester do you love her?"

"Of course! But that doesn't matter when I killed you and nearly killed her." Lester pointed out.

"That's was back then. You saved her against the Obelisk Force sometime back." Leo made his own opinion. "Don't be afraid. It will be alright."

"Even if that's true I hurt you both so much." Lester pointed out.

Luna then kissed him on the lips surprising them. The two of them stared at her in shock. Luna pulled back, and smiled at Lester.

"Luna I... I mean..." Lester started before just looking down shyly.

Luna leaned against him, "Don't worry Lester. Don't be afraid."

He looked at her before closing his eyes and sighing.

Meanwhile the five magicians were talking with Ace and Dawn.

 ** _"So, when do we get to see your surprise?"_** Purple Poison inquired.

"I think it will be in 2 days." Dawn smiled.

 ** _"Two more days?"_** Purple Poison frowned.

"Three." Haru clarified walking up. "It'll take an extra day."

They turned to him.

"We have a date tomorrow remember?" Haru asked her.

"Oh yeah." Dawn giggled.

Haru smiled seeing that.

 ** _"I'm so glad we have you in our lives Dawn."_ **Blue Frost smiled. **_"I don't know what will happen if you didn't exist."_**

"Daddy and mommy would be sad." Ace answered.

 ** _"Well that."_** Black Fang agreed. ** _"But along with other things."_**

 ** _"Well the important thing is she is part of our lives."_** Double Iris smiled only to frown. _**"Are Rin and Lulu doing ok?"**_

 ** _"Now that you mention it where are they?"_ **White Wing asked realizing this.

 ** _"Don't you remember?"_** Black Fang asked. **_"Alex is going to be a big sister."_**

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Yugo and Rin were the first of their counterparts to get married and have been for close to a year at this point.)**

Haru smiled, "Well congrats to them."

Dawn smiled back before kissing Haru's cheek. Haru blushed at this.

Ace frowned, "Grody."

 _ **"Grody?"**_ Blue Frost giggled picking him up. **_"That's not nice."_**

"He's still a four year old Blue Frost that's natural." Dawn giggled.

 ** _"I know, but it just makes him so cute when he acts like that."_** Blue Frost smiled. **_"Come on, lets go see mommy and daddy ok?"_**

Ace nodded at that. She smiled before carrying Ace to his parents. They were talking before they noticed them.

"Hi Ace." Ray smiled taking her son in her arm.

"Hi mommy." Ace smiled before frowning. "Dawn was being grody again."

Ray giggled, "You'll be doing that one day yourself."

"No." Ace insisted before yawning. "Mommy, I'm sleepy."

"Okay honey." Ray smiled hugging him.

Zarc smiled before frowning, "Blue Frost?"

 ** _"What is it Zarc?"_ **She asked him.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I have neglected you ever since we met, and I used White Wing, and the others but not you." Zarc told her.

 ** _"I understand and I don't blame you."_** Blue Frost smiled gently.

Zarc turned to her.

 ** _"That's in the past, and things are better now."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Zarc smiled before saying, "Yuki is lucky to have you as his partner."

 ** _"I'm your partner Zarc, and the same goes for the others."_ **Blue Frost said with a gentle smile.

Zarc nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _Later that evening at the Akaba residence..._

Dawn was helping out with Ace's picture to make it the same as her's. Of course nobody knows what their up too but they hope it can bring out a new thrill to Dueling.

"Big sis, I..." Ace started before frowning. "I want to make daddy one too."

Dawn turned with a smile, "What do you got in mind?"

Ace blushed before running to his closet and pulling out a picture of a golden dragon with four wings and a white gem on its forehead.

"Wow." Dawn smiled seeing it. "That looks great Ace. What's it called?"

Ace blushed. "I don't wanna say, they're stupid."

"Oh PASHAW! I'm sure it will be awesome." Dawn smiled.

Ace looked nervous before nodding. "Ok big sis, well I like Super Awesome Link Dragon."

"Super Awesome Link Dragon? Not a bad name though I think it needs a bit of work." Dawn told him.

"I knew it was stupid, and the other one is stupid too." Ace frowned.

"What's the other?" Dawn smiled.

"Um... Purified Soul Link Dragon." Ace answered.

Dawn looked at the picture before smiling, "That's perfect."

"That... huh?" Ace asked in shock. "It isn't dumb?"

"No it isn't. It fits." Dawn smiled.

Ace smiled hearing that. "Yay."

Dawn smiled before saying, "Let's make it for Daddy as your gift of thanks for his help welcoming you to the world."

"Ok big sis." Ace smiled only to frown. "But what about mommy?"

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something." Dawn smiled patting his shoulder.

Ace smiled before the two of them turned back to the picture.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Dawn was waiting for Haru.

"Sorry I'm late Dawn." Haru apologized running up. "Were you waiting a long time?"

"Actually I just got out here." Dawn smiled.

"Oh, that's good." Haru smiled. "So, shall we?"

Dawn smiled linking her arm to his. With that the two of them walked off together with smiles on their faces.

"I'm so happy to have met you Haru." Dawn smiled.

"I feel the same way Dawn." Haru smiled back before kissing her cheek. "Ace needs to grow up a little though."

Dawn giggled hearing that. Haru laughed with her. They soon arrived at where they were heading.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Stacy asked.

"Yes?" Yoko asked her.

"I meant Zuzu." Stacy admitted.

Yoko looked surprised at that before nodding.

"Yes Stacy?" Zuzu asked her.

"Um... I just wanted to ask if you and daddy were happy." Stacy admitted.

"Yeah we are." Zuzu smiled.

Stacy smiled hearing that before hugging her. Zuzu looked surprised before smiling hugging her back.

"You can't really be surprised, ever since Sardon Stacy, Terri, and Kelly have all felt the same way, that you and Yuya, Yuto and Lulu, and Yuki and Gale were their parents." Yusho pointed out.

"I'm still a bit getting used to this." Zuzu told him.

"I understand." Yusho smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can just forget it if you want." Stacy offered.

"No no Stacy. I like being called your mom. Because we are daughter, and mother in a way." Zuzu smiled.

Stacy smiled hearing that before suddenly giggling.

"What's so funny?" Zuzu smiled.

"Our family is almost bigger than our decks." Stacy answered before giggling again.

Zuzu laughed at that. Yuya, Yoko, and Yusho all started laughing too.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kelly, and Gale were in the Game Shop helping Yugi, and Solomon out while Yuki was sick in bed. Yuki kept on trying to manage to Game Shop but Yugi, and Solomon kept on lecturing him to stay in bed.

"You need to stay in bed daddy, we can take care of it while you get better." Kelly said while putting a bowl of soup next to his bed.

"I know but-ACHOO!" Yuki sneezed which interrupting him. "Ah man! It's not fair that I got sick. What did I ever do!?"

"It isn't that you did anything wrong dad, the world just said 'Mr. Yuki Muto, you are being so helpful and nice to people you need a day off so you can just rest in bed.' So you got sick so you could do that." Kelly answered.

"I don't think that the world said anything like that." Yuki told her rubbing his forehead.

"I know, but you get a day off." Kelly told him before walking downstairs.

"Is Yuki in bed?" Atem asked who is taking over at the moment.

"Yeah, but he's upset about it." Kelly answered.

"Yeah he is always does stuff like that. He doesn't care what happens all he wants is taking care of everyone." Gale told her. "One time he even had a broken leg but didn't let that bother him."

"That's why your in charge." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah I always keep him in line in case he does anything stupid." Gale said rolling her eyes but chuckled at the memories.

They all started laughing remembering that. Gale even grinned, "You know I'm starting to miss using my rolling pin at him."

"I bet he doesn't miss it." Atem chuckled.

"Indeed." Solomon chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Rin was laying in her bed frowning. "This sucks."

"Rin?" Yugo asked.

"I know its been seven months, but I should be allowed to ride and do more than lie in bed." Rin complained. "I miss riding with you and Alex."

Yugo pointed out, "I know but Akiza told us it would leave bad effects to him or her."

"I know, and I can at least watch you two have fun but since Alex and Leo are spending the day together and Yusei's upgrading your Runner I'm stuck in bed." Rin said before pouting only to frown. "Yugo... I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Yugo asked concerned.

Rin nodded before looking down. "Alex didn't exist, and neither did Yuki, Kelly, Gale or any of our friends in the Ritual Dimension and when Riley beat Zarc... we stopped existing and everybody forgot about us."

 **(A/N (bopdog111): AKA the original ending of ARC-V.)**

Yugo looked worried hearing that.

"It scared me Yugo, I don't want to imagine not being with you, and Alex, and... our little boy." Rin whispered.

Yugo hugged her. She hugged him back gently. "I love you Yugo."

"I love you too Rin." Yugo said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Terri was playing tag with Lulu, and Yuto.

"Almost got me that time." Lulu smiled as she jumped to the side to avoid Terri.

Terri pouted at this.

"You'll get her soon enough Terri." Yuto encouraged.

Terri nodded before continuing to run to Lulu. Lulu started giggling before suddenly falling.

"Lulu!" Terri cried as they ran to her.

"I'm ok, just wasn't watching where I was going." Lulu answered before starting to reach for Terri's hand only to turn and reach for Yuto's instead.

"Huh?" Yuto looked surprised at this.

"Can you help me up Yuto?" Lulu asked him.

Suddenly Terri smiled evilly and grabbed Lulu's hand. "Tag."

Yuto grinned, "Now that was playing dirty Terri."

"Me?" Terri asked with an innocent smile. "Playing dirty daddy?"

Yuto blushed a bit hearing that. Terri giggled helping Lulu up before running away laughing.

"Hey you get back here!" Lulu grinned running after her.

Yuto chuckled a bit seeing this before asking, "Shay this does feel weird, and out of place right?"

"A bit, but you don't look unhappy." Shay chuckled.

"So do you." Yuto chuckled.

Shay smiled. "Shall we join them?"

"I don't see why not." Yuto smiled before noticing something, "Actually you go on ahead, I'll catch up." He ran off.

Shay nodded before going to join Lulu and Terri.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

The three were breathing a bit as Terri laughed, "Ah we haven't had that much fun in a while!"

"No, we really haven't." Lulu smiled before looking around. "Where's Yuto?"

"Right here." They turned to see he has a styrofoam tray of four cup Ice Creams. "Happen to find out an Ice Cream Truck is near so I decide to get all of us some."

Terri smiled excitedly. "Thanks daddy."

"Anytime Ter." Yuto smiled.

Lulu smiled seeing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yuri, Celina, and Lilly were sitting together outside.

"This is the life." Lilly smiled.

"You're right about that." Yuri nodded. "Lilly, thank you."

Lilly turned to him.

"If I hadn't met you that day... I don't want to think about what might have happened. You really did save me." Yuri admitted.

Lilly hugged her father. He hugged her back gently. Celina smiled at this seeing her family was enjoying each other's company.

"Excuse me Celina." Yuri mentioned looking at her. "This is a family hug isn't it?"

Celina looked surprised before shrugging joining in.

A few moments later Yuri let go before smiling. "We should see Julie and Rocky at You Show sometime."

"The Farrow Duo?" Celina asked remembering them.

"Yeah, they're both teachers at You Show now remember? Along with Alexis." Yuri reminded her. "Actually, I've been meaning to meet up with a few people and see what they think of opening a single school to teach all aspects of dueling. The right way."

"So this would be like a new, and improved version of Duel Academy. And the best part is no Obelisk Force." Celina smiled.

"Something like that, a school for anyone from any dimension... of course right now its just an idea." Yuri pointed out before smiling and glancing at Lilly. "Maybe the six of you can teach your own class."

Lilly giggled at this, "And I wonder if Sora, and the others can like that."

"We'll have to wait and see." Celina smiled.

With that the girls share a laugh while Yuri smiled at the scene.

* * *

 _2 Days Later..._

Dawn, and Ace were working on their idea as Dawn smiled, "I think their ready."

"Yeah." Ace smiled. "Will daddy like it?"

"We'll have to find out." Dawn smiled.

Ace grinned happily.

"Aw I love that little grin of yours." Dawn smiled.

Ace smiled even more.

"Okay let's get this printed off as real cards." Dawn smiled.

Ace nodded eagerly. "I can't wait."

With that they walked out to where they reached the room where cards are being printed when they encountered Declan, and Leo Akaba.

"Dawn, Ace?" Declan asked. "What are you two doing?"

"Me, and Ace came up with new cards that can change the world of Dueling, and we wanted them print off." Dawn smiled.

"New cards? You mean a new deck for Ace to use?" Leo Akaba inquired.

"Not exactly." Dawn smiled.

"Well, do you need any help printing the cards?" Declan asked them.

"Thank you Uncle Declan." Dawn smiled.

Ace nodded. Declan nodded calmly. They walked in as they head to the control line. Ace was smiling excitedly.

"Here are the designs." Dawn smiled handing Declan the three papers for him to print.

He looked at the cards before his eyes widened. "These cards are... you came up with them?"

"Both me, and Ace did." Dawn smiled. "We think this could change the world of Dueling as we know it."

"It certainly does." Declan nodded.

With that Declan places the papers down before pressing some buttons to get them printed as real cards.

 _'This is really happening.'_ Dawn thought with a smile.

The machine scanned, and gone through several procedures but then at the end three cards ejected the machine. Ace immediately ran over to pick them up only to pull his hand back. "Ow, hot."

Dawn chuckled a bit, "I know your eager but all things that exit printers are too hot to handle."

Ace pouted. "I want to show daddy what we did though."

"Let them cool off a bit it will take a minute." Dawn smiled.

"Ok." Ace nodded. "Thank you uncle Declan."

Declan nodded at this. A few minutes later Dawn picked up the three cards. She looked over with a smile seeing their cards of a new card border. Blue Hexagon coated the border as instead of Defense Points have something new, and don't have levels with 8 arrows that some of them are colored. Link Monsters.

"Can we show everybody now big sis?" Ace asked.

"Why not we show them in a Duel?" Dawn smiled.

Ace looked down sadly. "But I still don't know how."

"Oh I meant I will display them in a duel myself while you stand by my side." Dawn clarified. "You still need practice but you can still help out in it."

Ace nodded at that before looking at Dawn's eyes before blinking. "Big sis? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Dawn smiled.

Ace blushed slightly. "I'm bad at math but... did we make you win?"

Declan, and Leo Akaba looked at Dawn with a confused look.

"What do you mean Ace?" Dawn asked.

"Well, this makes Mr. Malacoda strong, and he makes the other people weaker." Ace answered. "Doesn't that mean you win?"

"Oh now that you mention it yeah. But that's only a lucky draw." Dawn smiled to him.

Ace only smiled. "You get to be super strong big sis."

Dawn giggled at this.

"Well, shall we show the others? Though who are you going to duel?" Declan inquired calmly.

"I'm thinking about it. And I am thinking it should be Shay." Dawn answered.

"I'll let him know." Declan nodded before walking off.

Dawn smiled as she looked at the three cards she, and Ace had created.

"We did it big sis." Ace smiled.

Dawn nodded with a smile.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

"You wanted a match?" Shay asked. "Well alright, but I'm not holding back."

Dawn nodded as she placed the new cards she made in her Extra Deck as Ace stood beside her.

"You can go first Dawn." Shay mentioned. "Though I should mention I added a few new Xyz Monsters to my deck."

Dawn nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Dragon Soul)**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dawn 1st Turn:

Dawn drew as she looked over before smiling, "Okay Shay. Your about to be amazed."

"Oh?" Shay inquired curiously.

"Well with the conditions as I have no spells or traps I can summon these two. Graff, and Alich!" Dawn smiled as she summoned the two. "Get ready Shay."

* * *

 _Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroythis card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your Deck, except "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"._

* * *

"Synchro or Xyz." Shay noted. "Either way it won't make a difference thanks to my hand."

Dawn smiled before turning to Ace, "You ready to show it Ace?"

"Yeah." Ace smiled excitedly. "Look everybody."

They payed attention. Then Dawn, and Ace declared "Appear the Circuit that connects to the Burning Abyss!"

At that suddenly a square box with 8 arrows on it appeared in front of them.

"Wait what the?" Shay asked in shock.

"What is that?" Sora questioned in disbelief.

"No way... you two..." Zarc started as he just stared in awe.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 level 3 monsters! We set Graff, and Alich as the Link Markers!" Dawn, and Ace declared as Graff,, and Alich flew up transforming to short tornadoes flying to the bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows turning them red. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 2, Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss!

At that blue data from the circuit morphed into what looks like a demonic angel with black wings cawing with 500 attack points.

* * *

 _Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 500_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card on the field would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can send 1 other card you control to the GY instead. You can send 1 Level 3 monster from your Deck to the GY, then target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster on the field; it gains ATK/DEF equal to the sent monster's ATK/DEF, until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"What did you just do?" Riley asked.

"Me, and Ace have came up with a new summoning method." Dawn smiled.

"Known as Link Summoning." Ace smiled.

"Another summoning mechanic..." Zarc whispered before smiling. "That's amazing."

"Link Monsters go to the Extra Monster Zone!" Dawn called as Shay noticed on his Duel Disk that Dawn's new monster was placed in a zone where it's two arrows are pointing at the middle, and first monster zones of Dawn's.

"That's different." Shay admitted. "Then again with only 500 points your new monster isn't a threat."

"Well I'll summon Farfa from my hand in defense mode." Dawn said summoning the monster to where Cherubini's Bottom-Right arrow was pointing at as Cherubini started to glow.

* * *

 _Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

"Huh?" Shay asked.

"One thing about Link Monsters is that their Link Arrows are access to their abilities." Dawn explained. "As long as Farfa is in one of Cherubini's Link Arrows you can't use effects to destroy Farfa."

"So that's it, Link Monsters protect other monsters." Leo said. "That's cool."

"Not all of them can." Dawn told him. "You'll find out more about them later. I end my turn."

She placed two cards down to end her turn.

Shay 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by summoning Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in attack mode, and his effect summons Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius." Shay started.

The two birds appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll overlay them both." Shay stated. "This lets me Xyz Summon Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon."

A new Falcon appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 900_

 _2 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
 _ _If this card is Xyz Summoned, and your opponent's LP is at least 3000 higher than yours: You can make this card gain 3000 ATK. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can detach any number of Xyz Materials from this card; destroy exactly that number of monsters your opponent controls.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Since it's a monster summoned from the Extra Deck it goes to the Extra Monster zone." Dawn said as Blade Burner Falcon was placed in a zone beside Cherubini.

"Ok..." Shay started before shrugging. "By sending Rank-Up-Magic Raptor Force to the graveyard I can use Blade Burner Falcon to summon out my Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon - Airraid!"

A new form of Revolution Falcon appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon - Airraid_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast monsters_  
 _ _You can also Xyz Summon this card by discarding 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell, then using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK it had on the field. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" from your Extra Deck, and if you do, attach this card to it as material.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"And when he's summoned he destroys one of your monsters and you take damage equal to its attack points." Shay explained.

"So your targeting Cherubini?" Dawn asked.

"It's the only monster I can target." Shay pointed out.

The monster charged.

"Well I can activate Cherubini's ability!" Dawn called.

"Another effect?" Shay questioned.

"Whenever he would be destroyed by battle or one of your effects I can send a card I control to the graveyard instead." Dawn answered as Farfa vanished as her Link Monster survived the blow.

"And since Farfa went to the graveyard his effect activates." Shay frowned.

"Which banishes your monster." Dawn answered as Shay's Xyz vanished. "Which means his Overlay Units are now gone when he comes back but there's now good news for you."

"How is that good news?" Shay questioned.

"When a Extra Deck monster is summoned except by summoning it from the Extra Deck like from the graveyard or by banishment you can summon them to one of your Monster Zones." Dawn explained. "And that will allow you to use your Extra Monster Zone to summon another Xyz Monster."

"I see, interesting." Shay nodded.

"Okay what's next Shay?" Dawn asked him.

"I end my turn." Shay frowned as his Xyz monster reappeared.

* * *

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

* * *

Dawn 2nd Turn:

Dawn drew before she said, "Okay with my Normal Summon I'll go with Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss."

The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

Shay nodded calmly.

"Then I activate Monster Reborn to summon from my graveyard Graff." Dawn said as the wolf monster appeared howling.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Shay frowned seeing that.

"Normally I can't Xyz Summon when a Extra Monster Zone is occupied. But..." Dawn trailed off before saying, "If their are Link Monsters in the Extra Monster Zone you can use their Link Arrows to summon monsters from the Extra Deck as long as their arrows points at the Zone their pointing at."

"Wait, but what about me and dad?" Stacy asked. "Pendulum Summoning uses the Extra Deck a lot."

"Since that counts as summoning from the Extra Deck you can only use 1 Extra Monster Zone unless you summon a Link Monster that points at 2 or more of your Monster Zones." Dawn explained.

Stacy looked down hearing that.

"Hey don't worry you can still use the regular rules. The new rules are optional after all." Dawn smiled.

"That's a relief, Stacy and I depend on Pendulum." Yuya admitted.

Dawn nodded before calling, "I use Graff, and Calcab to build the Overlay Network!"

"Dante." Terri recalled.

"Warrior of the Burning Abyss join here, and now to bring peace back to this world! With your power shape the world to our image! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" Dante appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attac_ _ks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"You're amazing big sis." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, and you too little bro." Kelly added. "This looks super cool."

Ace blushed hearing that.

"Wait, weren't there three?" Leo Akaba recalled.

"Yeah but only Daddy, and Ace can use the other two." Dawn answered.

"Yup, and... big sis Terri does she win?" Ace asked.

"Well now I activate Dante's ability to send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard to gain 500 points for each one." Dawn said discarding the three which were Alich, Farfa, and Cagna.

Shay frowned seeing that.

 _Dante: **(ATK: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**_

"Cagna removes Graff, Alich, and Farfa from the game to deal 900 points of damage, and Farfa removes your monster from play!" Dawn called.

Shay frowned as his monster vanished.

 **(Shay: 3100)**

Ace smiled excitedly. "Big sis wins."

"Because now I activate Cherubini's ability! I can send a level 3 or lower Burning Abyss from my Deck to my graveyard, and in return Dante gains it's attack points!" Dawn called.

"He what?" Shay asked in shock.

"So I send Dragnhig to the graveyard." Dawn said discarding the card. "Now Dante gains his 1100 attack points!"

 _Dante: **(ATK: 2500 + 1100 = 3600)**_

"... Wow." Zarc said in awe.

"Now Dante attack Shay directly!" Dawn called as her Xyz charged.

The attack struck sending Shay flying.

* * *

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 ** **Dawn wins the duel!****

* * *

Dawn smiled, "I think this victory means Link Summoning just became successful."

"I would agree with that." Yugo nodded. "You two are super creative coming up with this."

Dawn smiled before saying, "Well it was Ace's idea. I just decide to help him out."

Ace blushed a lot hearing that before his eyes widened and he ran to Zarc. "Daddy, this is for you."

Zarc looked surprised before taking the card, and looking at it.

"I... wanted to make one for you." Ace admitted nervously. "Do you like it?"

"Purified Soul Link Dragon?" Zarc asked surprised before smiling hugging Ace, "No Ace I don't like it. I love it."

Ace smiled hugging him back. "I love you daddy."

"I love you two Ace." Zarc smiled.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: What a touching moment.**

 **bopdog111: Ace, and Dawn created Link Summoning themselves.**

 **Ulrich362: A new mechanic that is certain to change the game quite a bit. Though like Dawn said the Link rules are optional.**

 **bopdog111: So the regular rules can be used.**

 **Ulrich362: Good thing for Yuya and Stacy.**

 **bopdog111: Well that's the start of the new version of the sequel.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully this time things go a bit better.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Race's Birthday! Rokket Trouble!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right.**

 **bopdog111: Okay so what will change now that Dawn, and Ace unveiled Link?**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Link sure did changed the Dueling world as Dawn, and Ace planned it. Ace was still somewhat embarrassed whenever he saw people using Link Summoning but he was also super happy they liked what he came up with. Of course the new rules they came up with were fustrating but soon they got use to it to where Dawn, and Ace came up with something to somehow make a new Turbo Dueling style but uses Link. These were born as Speed Duels while the regular fields with the new rules were called Master Duels.

 ** _"Ace, time to get up."_ **said a kind voice.

"H-Huh?" Ace slowly wake up.

Blue Frost was standing next to his bed.

 ** _"It's morning sleepy-head."_** Blue Frost smiled. ** _"Plus, your big sisters all want to see you."_**

Ace yawned stretching himself, "Morning Blue Frost."

Blue Frost smiled before kissing his forehead. ** _"Did you have good dreams?"_**

Ace blushed at it before nodding, "Y-Yeah."

She smiled before offering his hand. **_"Want to go see your big sisters?"_**

Ace smiled as he took her hand.

As they walked downstairs he heard voices.

"What do you think he'll name it?" Kelly's voice asked.

"I don't know, I just hope he likes it." Terri's voice answered.

"We'll find out soon enough." Dawn's voice added as the six of them started giggling happily.

Ace looked confused turning to Blue Frost.

She just shrugged. "I don't know."

They soon entered downstairs.

"Hi Ace." Dawn smiled walking over and hugging him.

"Hey big sis." Ace smiled hugging her back.

"We have a surprise for you." Alex smiled.

"You do?" Ace asked curiously.

"Yup." Stacy nodded as they walked up before she revealed a stuffed bunny rabbit.

Ace looked surprised seeing it letting out a little gasp.

"Do you like him?" Terri asked.

Ace smiled as he hugged the stuffed bunny, "I love him!"

His sisters all smiled seeing that as Zarc and Ray walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake?" Zarc inquired with a smile.

 ** _"I got him up Zarc."_** Blue Frost smiled.

"We can see that." Ray smiled before picking Ace up. "I think it's time you get to do something Dawn did when she was a little girl."

"Hm?" Ace looked confused.

"Do you want to spend the day with mommy?" Ray asked.

Ace smiled hugging her.

"Well then lets go have a mommy and Ace day." Ray smiled. "We'll be back later tonight."

"Okay Ray." Zarc smiled before kissing Ace's forehead, "Have fun Ace."

"Okay Daddy." Ace smiled.

Ray smiled before walking off with Ace.

"Ok, they're gone so now we can get everything ready." Alex smiled.

"Where should we start?" Lilly smiled.

"Getting the balloons." Stacy suggested.

"Right." Kelly smiled nodding.

The six girls all giggled at that.

"Well it sounds like you all know what you want to do so lets head to the store." Zarc chuckled.

They nodded walking off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Ray, and Ace..._

"Have I told you how creative you are Ace?" Ray asked him.

Ace blushed at that being modest, "I-I'm not that creative..."

"You made a whole new type of Summoning and everybody loves it." Ray pointed out. "Your daddy and I love it too."

Ace blushed more hearing that. Ray just smiled. "Ok, I'll stop for now but I think you'll like where we're going."

"W-Where are we going?" Ace asked her.

"The zoo." Ray answered.

Hearing that Ace looked eager. Ray smiled. "Someone's excited."

At that the arrived at their destination.

"What do you want to see first?" Ray asked with a smile.

"Can I see the Bobcats first?" Ace smiled.

Ray turned to a map before smiling back. "Alright, come on they're this way."

Ace nodded as he followed his mother. The two of them walked down a path before reaching the Bobcats.

"Wow." Ace smiled seeing the Bobcats as they played around with each other.

Ray just smiled seeing Ace's excitement. That was before Ace sees something was in front of him seeing another Bobcat a bit smaller then the others was looking in front of him with curious eyes.

Ray noticed and looked at the cat a bit nervously. "Ace be careful."

Ace looked surprised before he smiled, "Hey little guy. Are you doing okay?"

Hearing that the Bobcat started purring rubbing itself on the glass that was keeping him, and Ace apart as Ace placed a hand on it as the Bobcat pressed it's body trying to feel his hand.

"Hey, young man get away from the glass." said a male voice.

Ace turned. It was a worker at the zoo walking up to him. "We don't want anyone upsetting the animals."

"I'm not upsetting him sir. He just wants to say hi." Ace smiled to him. "I didn't noticed he was in front of me at first."

"Well, maybe say hi from a little farther back." the worker told him. "We don't want his mom getting mad because she thinks you're hurting her baby."

Ace turned to see a bigger Bobcat was eyeing him as he could tell she's giving him a warning stare. A bit off-guard he took a couple of steps back. The bigger Bobcat looked at him before lying down as the small one sat near the glass.

"Th-Thanks mister." Ace told the worker.

He nodded calmly as Ray smiled standing next to Ace before sending Zarc a quick message.

 _"What do you and Dawn think of a kitten?"_

She waited until she got a reply,

 _"A kitten? Not that I don't mind we think it's a wonderful idea but why?"_

 _"Ace and I are at the zoo like we planned and he likes the Bobcats, I think he'd like to have a pet cat."_ Ray explained before turning to Ace. "Want to go see the monkeys?"

Ace turned as he smiled nodded before saying to the small Bobcat, "Bye see ya later."

It yawned at him before lying down before Ace and Ray walked off.

"That was cool." Ace smiled.

"I'm glad." Ray smiled.

They walked before they made it to where the monkeys were at.

"Young man, you look like you're fairly lucky." a worker smiled seeing them. "Would you like to do something special?"

"Special?" Ace asked curious.

"That's right, now tell me young man do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" the worker inquired.

"Uh..." Ace wasn't sure how to answer it. "I am learning."

"Oh, well that's ok." the man smiled kindly. "Do you want to have a game with Max?"

"Max?" Ace asked. "Who's that?"

As he said that a monkey holding two decks of cards walked up to him.

"Whoa." Ace said amazed seeing this.

Ray chuckled, "This is new."

"Well, Max here likes dueling and making friends. So what do you say, do you want to use one of the special decks and have a friendly match?" the worker asked.

Ace looked at the Decks before looking at the monkey named Max, and smiled "I love too."

The monkey nodded happily before holding out the decks for Ace to pick one.

Ace looked over the Decks wondering which one to pick. Soon he chose the one in the monkey's left hand. The monkey nodded giving it to him before sitting down.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Now I attack and I win." Ace smiled winning the duel.

"Great job Ace." Ray smiled who had been recording the duel upon the worker's permission.

The monkey put its cards down before walking over and hugging Ace. Ace looked surprised at this before smiling hugging him back. Max smiled before picking up the cards and walking back to the worker before getting a banana.

"Looks like Max wants to be your friend." the worker smiled.

"I want to be his friend too." Ace smiled. "Bananas are my favorite fruit."

"Well, how about if we promise to come see Max again with everybody ok?" Ray asked him.

"Okay mommy." Ace smiled as he held his pinkie for Max.

Max looked at him in confusion.

"Oh this..." Ace smiled entangling his other pinkie with his other. "Is called a pinkie promise. It's a special promise we make as friends, and start a bond. Big sis Terri said their really special."

Ray smiled as Max nodded and let Ace make the promise.

"Thanks for the match Max." Ace smiled. "When I get some time I'll make a Link monster for you."

Max nodded in confusion before walking off with the worker.

"I don't think Max knows what Link Monsters are yet Ace, and..." Ray started before glancing at her watch. "Oh, we should think about going."

Ace turned in confusion.

"Well, we don't want to see everything and we can come back with everybody soon ok Ace?" Ray asked with a smile before looking at her watch again. "Well... maybe one more thing before we go, whatever you want to see."

"The parrots?" Ace smiled.

Ray just smiled before nodding. They walked to where the parrots are. Ray smiled seeing Ace's happy face.

 _"Is everything set?"_

 _"Yeah."_ Zarc replied.

 _"Ok, we'll be there soon. He'll love seeing everybody."_ Ray messaged before smiling and turning to Ace.

He was staring at the parrots in awe as they cawed, and fly around.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ray asked.

"Yes." Ace smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ray smiled.

Ace continued looking to the parrots with a smile. Ray just smiled gently. Ace asked, "Mommy can I ask something?"

"What is it baby?" Ray inquired.

"Is something special suppose to happen today?" Ace asked her.

"Special, why do you ask?" Ray asked.

"I can't remember but it feels like we should celebrate something." Ace answered.

Ray just smiled. "Come on, we should head back."

Ace nodded as they walked off. The two of them started heading home only for Ray to turn towards the park they usually went to instead.

"Mommy?" Ace asked confused.

"Is something wrong?" Ray asked while continuing towards the park.

"Why are we going to the park?" Ace asked.

"We are?" Ray asked. "I didn't notice."

Ace took her hand.

They walked into the park where...

"Surprise!" called all of Ace's friends and family. "Happy Birthday!"

Ace looked surprised.

"Happy birthday little brother." Dawn smiled walking up and hugging him.

Ace hugged her back, "You all really had me!"

His sisters all smiled.

"It wasn't easy keeping it secret but the surprise worked." Alex smiled.

Dawn sniffed before asking, "Ace why do you smell like monkey?"

Ace giggled, "Because I got hugged by one."

"A monkey?" Rin asked looking to Ray before she explained what happened.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Terri smiled.

"Dueled by a monkey?" Lilly giggled. "Jaden did the same one time."

"Oh yeah." Sora chuckled. "I almost forgot about that."

"So now that the birthday boy is here what do you want to do Ace?" Zuzu asked.

"I don't know actually." Ace answered.

"How about tag?" Stacy suggested.

Ace upon hearing that tapped her before running.

"Oh you..." Stacy started before laughing as the thirteen kids started running all over the park.

The ones not playing chuckled.

"We had to go through a lot to get here, things most of us would rather never have had to go through." Leo Akaba admitted. "Then again, seeing them like this, it was all worth it."

"Yeah." Zarc nodded agreeing. "And... I wish Sardon would never took control."

"I don't." Ray told him. "If he hadn't, Dawn wouldn't have all of her younger sisters and we wouldn't have so many incredible friends."

"So should we thank him?" Julie chuckled.

"No, just appreciate that something bad led to something good." Yuri smiled. "Actually, I've been thinking about something if you don't mind Mr. Sakaki, you too Declan."

"Hm?" Declan, and Yusho turned to him.

"You heard I shut down Duel Academy right?" Yuri asked.

"Yes we did." Yusho nodded.

"I've been thinking, and looking into a few things. I'm wondering if we shouldn't close all the Dueling Schools and replace them with one. A single school for people from any dimension." Yuri mentioned.

"And you want us to be teachers?" Declan asked.

"I don't know." Yuri admitted.

"Well I say that's wonderful." Yusho smiled.

Yuri smiled back. "I hoped you would feel that way, and actually I did have one other thought. A class taught by six sisters."

They instantly knew what six sisters he means. Zuzu smiled, "What class did you have planned for Terri, Stacy, and the others?"

Yuri turned to her. "That's the part we'll have to figure out. Or I guess they will."

They all nodded at that.

"Though, I doubt people will be happy if LID and You Show closed." Yuri frowned.

"But we will tell them it will bring out something more fun then the two combined." Ray pointed out.

"True, by the way how are you feeling Rin?" Celina asked.

"Crampish, and a bit treated unfairly." Rin frowned. "I missed going on those rides with Yugo, and everything else."

Ray rubbed her back. "I've been there, but it's worth it."

"When we'll your baby come again Rin?" Yuto asked.

"It should be October 26th...ish." Yugo answered.

"I'm so glad everything went to this." Zuzu smiled.

"You're right about that." Yuya smiled before Stacy ran up to them and tapped Zuzu's arm.

"Tag."

"Huh? Hey what are you...?" Zuzu asked before smiling, "Oh get back here Stace!"

She soon started to run after Stacy who started laughing.

* * *

 _A while later..._

Ace started laughing lying on the grass breathing a bit from the hard running.

"Out of breath little bro?" Terri asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ace nodded with a smile chuckling.

"So what next, cake and presents?" Stacy asked.

"Or another game?" Lilly suggested.

"Or stories?" Kelly asked.

"What kind of stories?" Ace smiled sitting up hugging his knees.

"Before you were born." Kelly answered.

"Whoa." Ace said amazed.

"Want to hear about it?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah yeah!" Ace nodded.

* * *

 _After the stories..._

"And well, not long after that you were born." Dawn finished.

Ace looked really amazed, and in awe hearing all of that.

"Ace...?" Alex asked nervously thinking he was upset.

"You all are so brave." Ace smiled making his response.

"Oh, thanks." Alex blushed.

"Hopefully the stories we can tell people are more happy and less... how would you describe everything that happened?" Stacy asked her sisters.

"Well it started as a simple mission to prove myself but over time we managed to get what we want in the end." Lilly smiled.

"All of us did." Alex smiled.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Haru asked. "We're about to have cake and ice cream but the birthday boy needs to make his wish."

Ace started laughing as he ran over. His sisters laughed and ran over with him. Tate smiled as he asked the other five boys, "This is great huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that again." Hart smiled.

"You know I never once thought something like this will happen after everyone each of us been through before we met." Leo smiled.

"Yeah, you've got a point." Sora smiled.

"Trust me things I see were out of wack but never anything like this." Mokuba smiled.

As he said that Haru, Ace, and the girls ran up.

"And their's the newest part of us!" Mokuba grinned patting Haru's back.

"Huh?" Haru asked in confusion.

"What he means is that your one of us now for dating Dawn." Hart smiled. "Me, and the other five are dating her sisters."

Haru blushed heavily at that.

"What cake is it?" Ace asked with a smile.

"Chocolate." Zarc answered.

Ace smiled at that.

Unaware to there was someone who is behind a tree. It was Mir who's hair is now in a braid, and is now wearing a black coat, and having on some blue pants. She wasn't sure what to do now since her father is dead, and that she was released when the police thinks that her father used his Parasites to make her what she was, and she had been recovered but knows what she needs to do.

With a deep breath she walked to the people celebrating. "Excuse me...?"

Turning to her almost everyone immediately froze.

"What do we owe this visit?" Yuri inquired calmly.

"Listen I... I had some things to talk about." Mir said looking down looking guilty.

"You don't have to, its ok." Stacy said with a smile.

"Who is this?" Ray asked never meeting Mir.

"Someone who did a lot of horrible things in the past." Yuto answered.

"True, but I have a feeling she came for a reason. Didn't you?" Yuya asked.

Mir only said, "I didn't realized it sometime sooner... But after learning father is dead... I soon had a feeling that I never felt. A feeling that felt comforting, and a bit relieved that a weight have lifted off my shoulders."

"I'm sorry." Ray said before gently hugging her.

Mir looked surprised at this.

"Losing your dad must have been painful, I'm sorry to hear that." Ray told her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Celina asked her.

"I... What I realized was that... All he cared in his life was his Parasites." Mir told them looking down. "He never cared about me at all, and only used me as a duelist to use his Parasites."

"What do you want to do now that you've realized that?" Celina asked her.

Mir didn't answered but got on all fours bowing her head to Tate, and Stacy. "You two I'm so sorry for everything I've done in the past."

Stacy looked shocked. "Please don't do that, I want to be your friend."

"You... What?" Mir asked looking up shocked.

Stacy had a kind smile. "Things were bad but they can be better now."

"But... Those things... Like scaring you, and poisoning him..." Mir trailed off.

"Were awful, but we aren't mad." Tate smiled.

"How..." Mir started crying. "How can people like you two exist!?"

Stacy just hugged her gently. Ace looked at the cake before smiling getting a piece as he offered it to Mir. Dawn smiled seeing that. Mir looked at him as she smiled taking the piece, "...Thanks I needed that."

Ace nodded smiling.

"Come on Mir, why don't you join the party?" Lulu offered.

"You want me to what?" Mir asked surprised.

"Join Ace's birthday party." Yuri repeated. "After everything that's happened you deserve a second chance."

Mir looked as her eyes widen backing up a little remembering her defeat against him. Yuri blinked in confusion before smiling. "Oh, sorry about that."

 _'I'm I going insane or is he actually smiling?'_ Mir thought seeing him smile.

"Well, what do you say? Do you want to come enjoy the party with us?" Lilly asked her.

Mir blinked before nodding.

"Yay." Ace smiled.

Mir then asked, "Who's this little kid?"

"My grandson." Leo Akaba answered. "Ace Akaba."

"G-Grandson?" Mir asked shocked. "You never told me that Declan had a son, Professor!"

"It's a lot more complicated." Declan admitted as Ray walked up.

"My name's Ray Akaba, he's my dad and Dawn and Ace are my kids." Ray explained. "Well, mine and Zarc's."

Mir blinked before shaking her head, "Okay you guys can explain it to me during the party... And try to get me a new deck because I gotten rid of my Scorpions."

"No!" Stacy cried.

Mir looked surprised at this.

"You love your Scorpions, even if your dad was a mean person you shouldn't throw them away." Stacy told her.

"Stacy... Even with that I can still serious harm someone like when I poisoned your boyfriend." Mir told her. "I'm not throwing them away just packing them away to where they can't harm anyone else."

Stacy looked down sadly. "Ok."

Ace, and Dawn both hugged her.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"That was a good cake." Ace smiled wiping his mouth.

"I'm glad you liked it." Lulu smiled.

"So what's your second present?" Tate inquired.

Ace looked over the gifts before pointing at one.

Zuzu smiled before giving it to him.

"I hope you like it Ace." Hart smiled.

Ace opened it.

* * *

 _After presents..._

"Thank you all so much." Ace smiled.

"You're welcome." Terri smiled.

Ace soon looked at a Deck which was on of the gifts he has.

"What are you thinking about Ace?" Rin asked him.

"I dueled earlier, and I want to see if I can do good with this." Ace smiled.

"Ok, who do you want to challenge?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Ace admitted.

"That's ok." Dawn reassured him.

Ace smiled nodding hearing that.

Then a young man with light-blue eyes and has white hair that spikes backwards at the sides, with purple-blue highlights while wearing a pink v-neck shirt underneath a light grey suit jacket, with black trousers that ends above his ankles and white shoes walked in the park looking around.

"Huh, who are you?" Yuya asked curiously.

The young man turned, and answered "Ryoken. Ryoken Kogami."

"It's nice to meet you." Yuya smiled.

Ryoken nodded back his greeting.

"Um... Mr. Leo?" Ace asked.

"Yeah?" Leo asked him.

"Can... can we duel?" Ace asked. "I want to try my new cards."

"Huh?" Leo asked surprised before smiling, "Okay why not?"

"Hm?" Ryoken looked over. "New duelist?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother." Dawn smiled as Ace and Leo got into position. "He got a new deck today for his birthday."

Ryoken smiled a little before asking, "Well why not I duel him next?"

Ace blushed hearing that. "Um... ok."

Ryoken nodded as they get ready.

"Go easy on him okay Leo?" Alex smiled.

"I will." Leo smiled. "You can go first Ace."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace)**

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ace 1st Turn:

"Ok, um..." Ace started before looking at his hand. "Ok, first I'll summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit in attack mode."

A humanoid golden armor dragon appeared in place with 1700 attack points.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when this face-up card on the field is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or card effect: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"Ok Ace." Leo nodded with a smile.

"Ok, then I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Ace finished.

Leo 1st Turn:

"Alright Ace, for my move I'll set two cards and play a monster facedown to end my turn." Leo smiled. "Your turn again."

Ace looked unsure before seeing his set cards. "I play a trap card, Hieratic Seal of Banishment!"

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of Banishment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Hieratic" monster to target 1 card your opponent controls; banish that target._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"I have to sacrifice Nuit and then I get to banish a monster on the field, and I banish your face-down monster." Ace smiled before pausing. "Um... do I get to summon a monster now?"

"Well if your trap targeted your monster then yeah." Yuto answered.

Ace looked at the card. "It doesn't say. That means I don't get to summon right?"

"I guess not, but you got rid of my only monster." Leo said as his card vanished.

* * *

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

* * *

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace drew his card and smiled. "Ok, I think I can do this. I play Hieratic Seal of Supremacy to summon a Hieratic monster from my hand and I pick Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord."

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of Supremacy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Hieratic" monster from your hand._

* * *

A golden orb appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A mysterious engraved Hieratic relic. It was thought to be a simple stone, but it was actually infused with the power of a sun-wielding dragon. Aeons passed, and the power of the relic grew and grew until it finally shone like the sun itself._

* * *

"No attack or defense points?" Jaden asked confused.

"Says the duelist who plays Yubel." Celina pointed out. "Don't just assume its a weak monster."

"Actually... It's a Normal Monster." Ace admitted.

"A normal monster?" Yuri inquired.

"Ok Ace, what are you plotting?" Leo inquired.

"Ok, then I play Monster Reborn to bring back Nuit in attack mode." Ace continued.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Nuit reappeared on the field roaring. Leo nodded calmly.

"Ok... now I sacrifice Nuit again to play Monster Gate." Ace explained.

* * *

 _Monster Gate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster; excavate cards from the top of your Deck until you excavate a monster that can be Normal Summoned/Set. Special Summon it, also send the other excavated cards to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I pick up cards until I get a monster I can summon, then I summon it and send everything else to the graveyard."

"High risk, and high reward if it works." Zarc noted.

Ace swallowed nervously before drawing cards. "No... no... no... Yes!"

"Go Ace." Dawn cheered.

"I drew my other Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord." Ace smiled excitedly as he sent the other cards to his graveyard. "Ok, now I Overlay my two copies of Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord."

The two monsters turned into golden lights as they entered the Overlay Network.

"Great dragon lord of the sun I humbly ask you come to me in my hour of need! Illuminate the path to victory and shine your brilliance across the field! I Xyz Summon the Rank 8, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!" Ace chanted before blushing as his monster appeared. "That's not silly and childish is it?"

* * *

 _Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Tribute any number of monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field (minimum 1), then destroy an equal number of cards on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"No it isn't, and that thing is powerful." Leo admitted nervously.

"It sounds cool." Terri smiled.

Ryoken blinked before grinning a little. "Well then... He might be an interesting opponent."

"You can't attack this turn right?" Leo asked nervously.

"No I can." Ace answered. "I attack directly."

The dragon fired a blast.

Leo went flying back.

 **(Leo: 1000)**

"Leo!?" Ace asked worried.

"I'm ok." Leo reassured him.

Ace looked worried but nodded. "I end my turn."

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Ok, it's my move." Leo said drawing his card only to smile. "Alright, first things first I'll summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode and use his special ability."

The phone dialed as the sped before stopping on a 3.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

Leo picked up the cards and smiled. "I summon a second Morphtronic Celfon, and use his special ability now."

The second Celfon dialed before stopping on... a 1.

Leo frowned only to smile as he drew the card. "Morphtronic Remoten."

His Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Remoten_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _● Once per turn, while in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as the target from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position: You can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 other "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as that monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Ok, now then... Appear, the Circuit of the Morphtronics!" Leo called.

"Huh?" They asked surprised as the Circuit Mark appeared.

"Link?" Alex asked shocked.

"Arrow heads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three Morphtronics. I place my two Celfons and Remoten in the Link Markers!" Leo stated. "Circuit combine, Link Summon! Link 3! Morphtronic Satellitetron!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Satellitetron_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Machine/Link_

 _Link Arrows: Up-Left, Down, Down-Left_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _3+ Morphtronic Monsters_

 _ _While this card points to a Machine monster it gains the following effects: Once per turn select one Equip Spell card in your deck or graveyard and add it to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. Once per turn target one set card your opponent controls and reveal it without activating effects, then set the card facedown.__

* * *

A Sattellite appeared before morphing to a robot. Ace stared at it amazed before he blushed. Leo grinned only to suddenly pause. "Wait, I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Alex asked him.

"Link Monsters can't be in defense mode, and Xyz Monsters don't have levels." Leo answered. "Which means I lose."

Ace nodded hearing that. "GG."

Leo nodded before surrendering.

* * *

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Leo: 1000 (Surrendered)**

 **Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

Ryoken grinned a little, "Quite a little miscalculation."

"Oh well, I made a mistake but Ace made a great mechanic." Leo smiled.

Ryoken then walked forward, "Well now it's my turn."

"Huh?" Ace asked nervously.

"I happen to find your skills interesting, and did really well in your first duel with that Deck. If you don't want to I understand." Ryoken told him.

"Um... I'm not really that good." Ace admitted. "I just got my new cards for my birthday."

"If you want a duel I'm willing to have a match." Sora offered.

Ryoken grinned before asking, "Link Rules alright?"

Sora frowned slightly. "I guess, but I don't have my own Link Monster yet."

"Even then I can tell you can put up a fight." Ryoken told him getting his Duel Disk set.

Sora activated his own Duel Disc.

"Declan has there been anything that can tell us about this 'Ryoken Kogami'?" Yuya asked him.

"No, I've never heard of him before now but I'm keeping my eyes open." Declan answered.

"DUEL!"

At that the Master Duel begun.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park)**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Ryoken: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ryoken 1st Turn:

Ryoken drew before saying, "To start off I summon Gateway Dragon."

At that a brown serpent like dragon appeared with a small golden gate behind him.

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"You use dragons too?" Zarc asked curiously.

"Yes, and having good defense." Ryoken answered. "I activate Gateway Dragon's special ability! Once a turn I can summon a Dark Dragon that's level 4 or below from my hand."

"Ok." Sora nodded.

"Appear Sniffer Dragon!" Ryoken called as Gateway Dragon flew behind the gate as it opened revealing a red scaled small dragon with some cybernetic enhancements on him with 800 attack points.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Not bad, but Sora's going to win." Lilly smiled confidently.

"Well Sniffer Dragon's ability activates! When it's summoned I can add another copy of Sniffer Dragon from my Deck to my hand." Ryoken said showing the card before saying, "Next I activate the spell, Quick Launch."

* * *

 _Quick Launch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"I'm guessing that lets you summon the Sniffer Dragon you added to your hand?" Sora guessed.

"No. It allows me to summon a Rokket from my Deck but it can't attack, and is destroyed during the end of this turn." Ryoken answered. "I summon Magnarokket Dragon!"

At that a blue small dragon looking like a bullet appeared in place with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"If the monster is destroyed that means you're planning on using it as material for a summon." Sora noted before his eyes widened.

"Him too?" Ace asked before blushing shyly.

Ryoken smirked, "You catch on quickly. Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The circuit appeared in place.

"You use Ace's mechanic too?" Sora asked with a grin.

"Indeed. In fact my Deck resolves, and focuses over this method." Ryoken smirked.

Ace blushed even more hiding his face in his hands.

"Anyway. Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Dragon monsters! I set Gateway Dragon, Sniffer Dragon, and Magnarokket Dragon in the Link Markers!" Ryoken called as the three flew up entering the up-left, up-right, and up markers. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 3, Flash Charge Dragon!"

A black long bodied dragon with wheels on his feet along with turrents for wings appeared roaring with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Flash Charge Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Up-Left, Up-Right_

 _2+ Dragon monsters_

 _You cannot place monsters in the zones this card points to. Once per turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone this card points to: You can destroy 1 monster this card points to, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When a card or effect is activated that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster; negate the activation._

* * *

"Whoa." Sora admitted. "That's impressive."

"I place 2 cards face-down, and that ends my turn." Ryoken ended.

Sora 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start things off by summoning Fluffal Mouse and thanks to his ability I can bring out two more Fluffal Mice from my deck." Sora started with a grin.

The three appeared.

* * *

 _Fluffial Mouse_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon up to 2 copies of "Fluffal Mouse" from your Deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except "Frightfur" monsters._

* * *

Ryoken called, "Flash Charge Dragon's ability activates!"

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Since you Normal or Special Summoned a monster at one of it's Link Arrows that monster is destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage!" Ryoken explained as his dragon roared firing at the mouse.

Sora flinched as one of his three mice shattered.

 **(Sora: 3500)**

"Well in that case I'll have to change my plan a little." Sora admitted. "I use Polymerization to fuse my two remaining Fluffal Mice with Edge Imp Sabres in my hand."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The three monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!"

His fusion appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" +_ _1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_

 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" monster and "Frightfur" monster you control. You can only control 1 "Frightfur Tiger"._

* * *

"Since it's a Fusion Monster it goes to one of the Extra Monster Zones." Ryoken told him.

"I know, but now since I Fusion Summoned him, Frightfur Tiger's ability destroys both of your set cards." Sora grinned.

The two shattered.

Ryoken grinned, "I activate the Continuous Trap, Mirror Force Launcher!"

"Mirror Force Launcher?" Sora asked in horror.

"When this set card is destroyed I can set both it, and Mirror Force from my Deck, Hand, or Graveyard. And they can be activated this turn." Ryoken grinned placing the two cards down.

Sora grinned. "Not bad, but surprise I play Giant Trunade!"

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand.__

* * *

Lilly smiled seeing that. Ryoken looked surprised before his two Mirror Traps returned to his hand.

"My girlfriend suggested I add that one, now with that done I'll play another Polymerization and use it to fuse Fluffal Leo with Frightfur Tiger." Sora grinned as they entered the Fusion Vortex. "Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!"

A new powerful tiger appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Level 6 or higher "Frightfur" monster + 1 or more "Fluffal" or "Edge Imp" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 "Frightfur" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 400 ATK for each "Fluffal" and "Frightfur" monster you control. A Fusion Monster that used this card as a Fusion Material cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"When Frightfur Sabre-Tooth is summoned I can revive a Frightfur monster in my graveyard, so Frightfur Tiger comes back." Sora grinned. "Next up for each Frightfur on my field Tiger gives my Frightfur monsters 300 points and Frightfur Sabre-Tooth gives them 400 points for each one."

 _Frightfur Tiger: **(ATK: 1900 + (300 * 2) + (400 * 2) = 3300)**_

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: **(ATK: 2400 + (300 * 2) + (400 * 2) = 3800)**_

Ryoken looked surprised at this.

"Frightfur Tiger attack Flash Charge Dragon!" Sora called.

The tiger charged as it destroyed the Link Dragon as Ryoken grunted. **(Ryoken: 3000)**

"Frightfur Sabre-Tooth end this duel!" Sora declared.

The monster charged.

Ryoken called, "Come forth! Chobham Armor Dragon!"

At that a paladin like dragon looking like a mechanical dog appeared with 0 attack points.

* * *

 _Chobham Armor Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. If Summoned this way: This turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle, also halve any battle damage you take. If this card is used as material for a Link Summon: Each player adds 1 monster from their GY to their hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion.

"When you attack me directly I can summon this card from my hand in attack mode." Ryoken explained.

"It has zero attack points though." Sora pointed out.

The tiger charged.

Ryoken called, "Chobham Armor Dragon's ability activates! As it was summoned by the effect it isn't destroyed by battle this turn, and I only take half the damage!"

The tiger struck the dragon.

 **(Ryoken: 1100)**

"I end my turn." Sora frowned.

"Whoa Ryoken is impressive lasting that round." Yugo remarked.

"Yeah, he should have lost though." Lilly pouted.

* * *

 **Sora: 3500**

 ** ** **Ryoken: 1100******

* * *

Ryoken 2nd Turn:

"Sorry but I'm not here to lose." Ryoken grinned drawing as he said, "For my next move I summon Shelrokket Dragon!"

A yellow shell dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Not bad, but he's still a lot weaker than my monsters." Sora grinned.

"Well now I set two cards down, and end my turn." Ryoken ended.

Sora 2nd Turn:

 _'Those have to be his Mirror Force cards.'_ Sora thought. "Ok, I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

He drew twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Sora looked at his cards before smiling. "I set two cards facedown and end my move."

* * *

 **Sora: 3500**

 **Ryoken: 1100**

* * *

Ryoken 3rd Turn:

Ryoken drew as he said, "I activate Card of Sanctity."

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Hold on a second, I play the trap card Fusion Fright Waltz." Sora grinned.

* * *

 _Fusion Fright Waltz_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target 2 Fusion Monsters on the field; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to the total ATK of those targets (other than Fusion Monsters), then inflict damage to their controllers equal to the total ATK of those targets.__

* * *

"This lets me target two Fusion Monsters on the field and destroy any non-Fusion monster with less attack points than their combined attack points. Then the destroyed monsters deal damage equal to their attack points. I'll target Frightfur Tiger and Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!"

Ryoken widen his eyes as his dragons shattered.

* * *

 **Sora: 3500**

 **Ryoken: 0000**

 **Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

"You're good, I got..." Sora started only to be tackled.

"You won Sora!" Lilly cheered excitedly.

Ryoken looked at the cards he would draw, and smirked, "He's lucky. I would've summoned a Link 4 monster with these cards."

"Link 4?" Zarc asked. "Then do you mind if we have a match?"

Ryoken turned to him.

"Daddy?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Well Ace did give me a Link 4 card and after seeing two amazing matches I can't help but want to duel myself." Zarc chuckled. "Plus that duel was two on one, Lilly's the one who told Sora to add Giant Trunade to his deck."

Ryoken smirked a bit, "I don't mind. Plus I heard your quite a duelist in this neighborhood."

"We'll have to see." Zarc smiled. "Best of luck Ryoken."

"You two." Ryoken grinned.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Can anyone guess who this Ryoken is?**

 **Ulrich362: I have a feeling they might be able to, then again I can't say I saw Mir coming back.**

 **bopdog111: As a reformed person.**

 **Ulrich362: True, we'll have to see how that changes things.**

 **bopdog111: Well next up is Zarc vs Ryoken.**

 **Ulrich362: That's certainly going to be a duel to look forward to. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Supreme King vs Rokket!

**bopdog111: Well guys things are now suspenseful.**

 **Ulrich362: I wouldn't say that Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Well then what would you say about it?**

 **Ulrich362: Ace is having a nice party, Mir is back and has a chance to start over, and this Ryoken person is having a few friendly duels.**

 **bopdog111: Though the thing suspenseful is that we can see if he has a chance against Zarc. Not to mention Declan now has something in store for the future Master Duels.**

 **Ulrich362: I guess, I wouldn't call that suspenseful but fair enough.**

 **bopdog111: Let's see where this leads too shall we?**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The two got ready as-

"Hold on a minute." Declan told them.

"Huh?" Zarc asked turning to him.

"I made some progress for new Action Duels, and this might be the time to test it out. To where you can use Action Cards, and have a Master Duel." Declan explained. "Only thing is that there are new rules involving them."

"A Master Duel and Action Duel hybrid?" Zarc asked before smiling. "That sounds fun."

"Well here are the new rules. Instead of just one Action card in your hand you can have 2 but during your end phase you must discard one of them." Declan started. "Then you can discard as many Action Cards in your hand to increase the attack points of all Link Monsters, and monsters pointed by them by 500 until the end of turn. And lastly when a Link Monster is destroyed while you have 2 Action Cards in your hand you can banish them both to summon it during your Stand-By Phase."

"Well Ryoken, what do you say?" Zarc asked. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Ryoken smirked before answering, "Sounds interesting. Let's give it a try."

"In that case the Master Action Field, Sky Lands is activated!" Declan declared.

At that the ARC-V Generators formed to where they are in where pieces of land are standing in the sky while they are surrounded by waterfalls.

* * *

 _Sky Lands_

 _Action Master Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 2 Action Cards in your hand. During your End Phase if you have more then one Action Card in your hand you must discard them until you hold 1. You can discard as many Action Cards in your hand to increase the ATK of all Link Monsters, and monsters their pointing at by 500 for each one until the End Phase. When a Link Monster is destroyed you can banish 2 Action Cards in your hand to Special Summon that monster during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"Go for it daddy." Ace cheered.

Ryoken looked around, and remarked, "Kind of a fitting field."

"Well you can go first Ryoken." Zarc smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: That Part That Hurts the Most by TFK)**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Ryoken: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ryoken 1st Turn:

Ryoken drew looking over. Zarc immediately ran towards an Action Card. Ryoken seeing this ran also as he jumped before calling, "I first start by activating the field spell, Boot Sector Launch!"

* * *

 _Boot Sector Launch_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
 _● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"A field spell, alright." Zarc nodded.

"With it's effect I can summon two rokket's from my hand in defense mode!" Ryoken called. "Come to the field Autorokket Dragon, and Anesthrokket Dragon!"

The two dragons looking like bullets appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Autorokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Anesthrokket_ _Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then make 1 face-up monster on the field unable to attack, also it has its effects negated. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Anesthrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Anesthrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Not a bad start." Zarc smiled.

"I never heard of anything called rokket before." Yuto admitted before asking Leo Akaba, "Do you?"

"You just saw him duel me Yuto." Sora pointed out.

"I'm simply asking if anybody knows what exactly they are." Yuto pointed out.

"There my Deck, and as you can see they look like bullets, and as such they are bullets." Ryoken explained.

"Bullets huh, alright then." Zarc nodded.

"Next I activate the spell, Squib Draw." Ryoken continued.

* * *

 _Squib Draw_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Rokket" monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Squib Draw" per turn.__

* * *

"I can destroy Autorokket Dragon..."

The bullet shattered.

"To draw 2 Cards." Ryoken said drawing twice.

Zarc nodded calmly.

"Now I summon Magarokket Dragon." Ryoken said as the blue bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The circuit appeared in place.

Ace blushed even more seeing that.

'Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are two rokkets!" Ryoken called. "I set Magnarokket Dragon, and Anesthrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Booster Dragon!"

A dragon that doesn't have arms, or wings, and having a cylinder like head appeared with 1900 attack points.

* * *

 _Booster Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 "Rokket" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 other Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Booster Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Interesting." Zarc nodded.

"Next I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Ryoken said before mentioning, "At this moment Autorokket Dragon's special ability now activates!"

"Oh?" Zarc inquired with a smile.

"As it was destroyed I can summon a different Rokket monster from my deck." Ryoken answered. "I summon Shelrokket Dragon!"

The yellow bullet dragon appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And due to the effect of Boot Sector Launch it gains 300 attack, and defense points." Ryoken finished.

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

Zarc 1st Turn:

"Not bad Ryoken, in that case it's my move so I'll start things off with the Action Spell I picked up earlier Link Gift. If I Link Summon this turn I can draw cards equal to that monster's Link Rating." Zarc explained.

* * *

 _Link Gift_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _If you Link Summon this turn you can draw 1 card equal to that monster's Link Rating.__

* * *

"So that means if you Link Summon a Link 3 monster you can draw 3 cards." Ryoken observed.

"Exactly, so with that done I'll use scale 1 Astrograph Sorcerer and Scale 8 Chronograph Sorcerer to set my Pendulum Scale." Zarc stated as the two magicians appeared flying up.

* * *

 _Astrograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Stargazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Astrograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can choose 1 monster in the Graveyard, Extra Deck, or that is banished, and that was destroyed this turn, and add 1 monster with the same name from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 5 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", __"Ritual Dragon",_ _and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

 _Chronograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Timegazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Chronograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 5 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", "Ritual Dragon", and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"This lets me summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time. I Pendulum Summon Supreme King Gate Zero, Supreme King Gate Infinity, and two copies of Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!"

The two gates along with the Darkwurms appeared.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh Pendulum huh?" Ryoken smirked. "Not to offend but it is a useless method to use in Master Duels since you can Pendulum Summon only one monster from the Extra Deck."

"I wouldn't underestimate Pendulum Summoning Ryoken, for example it lets me do this." Zarc smiled. "Appear, the Circuit of the Supreme King!"

The circuit appeared.

"Hm? Okay that right there proves me wrong." Ryoken said surprised.

Ace blushed covering his face seeing his dad doing this.

"Oh, and Zarc does know making a Pendulum Scale takes 2 of his Spell, and Trap Card Zones right?" Leo Akaba mentioned.

Dawn smiled hugging Ace before turning to her grandpa. "Yeah, but he'll be ok."

"The summoning conditions are at least 3 Supreme King monsters, I place Gate Zero, Gate Infinity, and my Darkwurms in the Link Markers. Circuit combine!" Zarc chanted. "Link Summon, Link 4! Time for your debut Supreme King Dragon Purified Soul!"

At that the four monsters flew up entering the Link Markers before a green, and golden version of Purified Soul Link Dragon appeared in place.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Purified Soul_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _Link Markers: Top, Left, Top-Right, and Bottom._

 _3+ "Supreme King" monsters_  
 _Effects to be revealed._

* * *

 _'Huh... Link 4 on his first turn.'_ Ryoken thought.

Zarc smiled looking at the dragon.

"Now thanks to my Action Card I can draw four new cards." Zarc mentioned.

He drew that many.

"Ok, with that done I'll set two of the cards I drew to my hand and then I'll attack with Supreme King Dragon Purified Soul!" Zarc declared while running to another Action Card.

The monster charged as Ryoken ran before grabbing a card, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! This negates your attack!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"I end my turn." Zarc said calmly.

* * *

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Ryoken: 4000**

* * *

Ryoken 2nd Turn:

RYoken drew as he looked over his hand saying, "I Special Summon, Gateway Dragon!"

The brown gate dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"That lets you summon another monster." Zarc recalled.

"Yes. When you control a Link Monster I can summon Gateway Dragon from my hand." Ryoken explained. "And now with his ability I summon Sniffer Dragon from my hand!"

The red small dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"If I remember the rules right Ryoken can use his Link Monster as multiple materials for a Link Summon right?" Kelly asked.

Ace just nodded while hiding his face in his hands.

Ryoken called, "Sniffer Dragon's special ability activates! When summoned I can add another copy of Sniffer Dragon to my hand!"

He shows the other copy adding it.

"My new power, become the source for my victory! Manifest, the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The circuit appeared.

 _'Here it comes.'_ Zarc thought with a smile.

"Mommy make them stop." Ace blushed heavily.

Ray turned to him, as she smiled "Is something wrong?"

"It's embarrassing." Ace answered shyly.

"Zarc congrats. Your the first one I use this Link Monster on sometime back." Ryoken grinned. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Effect Monsters! I set Sniffer Dragon, Gateway Dragon, and Booster Dragon in the Link Makers!"

At that Booster Dragon duplicate to two as they flew up setting at the up, bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon!" Ryoken called. "Appear Link 4, Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

At that data streamed before they morphed into a brown machine like dragon with some yellow glowing likes, having curve wings, and some spikes on his back appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Topologic Bomber Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Effect Monsters_  
 _If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field: Destroy all monsters in the Main Monster Zones, also your other monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

"3000?" Zarc asked in shock.

"Huh? Wait a second." Yugo said seeing something off.

"What is it Fusion-kun?" Yuri asked.

"The Duel Disk might be messed or... This new Link Monster this guy summoned is not actually a Dragon-Type Monster, or a Machine-Type." Yugo answered.

"Huh?" Yuya asked before looking. "You're right it isn't."

"What type is it?" Lulu asked.

"It is known as a Cyberse-Type monster." Ryoken answered. "A new monster type that is not well known."

"Alright, so what does your new monster do?" Zarc inquired.

"Why don't you find out? Now Bomber Dragon attack Supreme King Dragon Purified Soul!" Ryoken grinned as his monster charged a blast firing it. "Ultimate Malicious Code!"

The blast fired only to freeze in midair.

"What the?" Ryoken asked surprised.

"Supreme King Dragon Purified Soul's special ability activates when it battles another Link Monster." Zarc explained. "The battle pauses and then I can special summon a Supreme King card to a zone he points to and he gains attack points equal to that monster's attack points. I summon Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes with 2500 attack points."

The monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster; destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card from your hand. If your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is doubled. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes"._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Purified Soul: **(ATK: 2700 + 2500 = 5200)**_

"Now the battle resumes, only this time my dragon is the more powerful monster." Zarc stated.

The blast continued firing as Purified Soul counter attacked as Bomber Dragon shattered as Ryoken grunted. **(Ryoken: 1800)**

"Huh. I didn't expected that one." Ryoken smirked. "But that was the least of your problems."

"What do you mean?" Zarc asked curiously.

"At the end of the battle if Bomber Dragon attacks one of your monsters you take that monster's original attack points as damage!" Ryoken grinned before calling, "Aiming Blast!"

A transparent version of Bomber Dragon appeared before firing a blast at Zarc. Zarc's eyes widened as the blast struck.

 **(Zarc: 1300)**

"Not bad, plus at the end of the battle Odd-Eyes returns to my deck." Zarc explained as the dragon vanished.

"And if a monster was summoned in one of his Link Arrows all monsters in our monster zones would be destroyed." Ryoken finished.

"That's quite the monster." Zarc smiled.

"And it's not even my most powerful." Ryoken grinned before the two Action Cards he picked up vanished.

"Your dragon comes back." Zarc noted.

"During my Stand-By Phase. I'll end my turn there." Ryoken ended.

"He's left with Shelrokket Dragon, Boot Sector Launch, and two face-downs." Shay told them.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling those cards are more dangerous than they look." Yuto admitted.

Zarc 2nd Turn:

"It's my move Ryoken." Zarc smiled before drawing his card. "You're good, maybe we can have more matches sometime."

"Drawn a game changer?" Ryoken guessed.

"Something like that." Zarc smiled. "It's the spell card Pendulum Fusion to fuse cards in my Pendulum Zone so I'll fuse Chronograph Sorcerer and Astrograph Sorcerer."

* * *

 _Pendulum Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. If you have 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can also use cards in your Pendulum Zones as Fusion Material(s). You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Fusion" per turn.__

* * *

The two flew up fusing.

"Fusing with a Pendulum Scale?" Ryoken asked surprised.

"And Zarc can use one of Purified Soul's Link Markers in order to summon it to a zone it points too." Declan mentioned.

"Exactly, so I'll fusion Summon Supreme King Dragon Staving Venom!" Zarc declared.

The Supreme King version of Yuri's dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I'll use Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom's special ability to take the abilities of your Topologic Bomber Dragon for itself." Zarc revealed as he grabbed another Action Card.

At that Starving Venom shot vines as they pulled Ryoken's Link Monster out of the graveyard as Starving Venom consumed it gaining it's effects roaring.

"What?" Ryoken asked surprised.

"Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom, attack Ryoken's Shelrokket Dragon." Zarc declared.

The dragon attacked as it destroyed Ryoken's Rokket. **(Ryoken: 1500)**

"Huh that dragon has a piercing effect?" Ryoken asked surprised.

"That's right, and you remember what Topologic Bomber Dragon does don't you?" Zarc inquired.

Starving Venom fired a blast as Ryoken got hit. **(Ryoken: 0400)**

"Now, Supreme King Dragon Purified Soul attack Ryoken directly!" Zarc declared.

The monster charged.

Ryoken grinned, "I activate my face-down!"

At that the card shone a bright light.

"That card!" Zarc cried in shock.

It was shown.

"I activate the trap card, Mirror Force." Ryoken grinned. "All monsters you have in attack mode are destroyed!"

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"I play Mirror Barrier!" Zarc called. "This protects the dragon Ace made for me from being destroyed!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects.__

* * *

Ryoken looked surprised at that as Mirror Force only destroyed the Fusion Dragon.

"I activate the Quick-Play, Quick Launch!" Ryoken called.

* * *

 _Quick Launch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

Zarc nodded.

"This allows me to summon a different rokket from my deck. I summon a second Magnarokket!"

Another blue bullet dragon appeared in defense mode.

"And due to Boot Sector Launch it gains 300 attack, and defense points!" Ryoken called.

 _Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

"Purified Soul attack Magnarokket Dragon." Zarc declared.

The dragon charged destroying Maganarokket Dragon.

"I end my turn with one final set card." Zarc finished.

"Unreal... I never seen anyone like Ryoken able to handle the attacks of Zarc like this." Yuya said amazed.

"He's definitely strong." Ray agreed.

"And now Magnarokket, and Shelrokket activates! It allows me to summon two new rokkets to the field!" Ryoken called.

"I remember." Zarc nodded.

"I summon Metalrokket Dragon, and Autorokket Dragon number 2!" Ryoken called as a purple bullet dragon, and a second Autorokket appeared.

* * *

 _Metalrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy all your opponent's cards in the column this card was in. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Metalrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Metalrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And due to Boot Sector Launch they gain 300 attack, and defense points!"

"You're really skilled Ryoken, this match is proving to be fun." Zarc smiled.

 _Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"Huh. Yeah? Well you sure are one challenge Zarc." Ryoken smirked.

"Maybe after this you could join our group of friends." Yuya smiled.

"Huh. Yeah I like that." Ryoken grinned.

* * *

 **Zarc: 1300**

 **Ryoken: 0400**

* * *

Ryoken 4th Turn:

Ryoken drew.

"And since he banished two Action Cards when Bomber Dragon was destroyed it comes back." Declan mentioned.

"Making it the strongest monster on the field." Ray noted as the dragon appeared.

"Well now I play Boot Sector Launch's effect to summon a third Maganarokket in defense mode!" Ryoken called as the monster appeared. "Then I summon Sniffer Dragon!"

The red dragon appeared.

"And it's Special Ability allows me to add another copy from my Deck to my hand!" Ryoken called as he added the card.

"Wait, what are you planning?" Zarc asked.

"I should at least finish this fight with one of my best monsters." Ryoken grinned. "Manifest, the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The circuit appeared. Ace hid his face in Ray's shirt with a huge blush. "I just wanted to make something for you and daddy and big sis."

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least three Effect Monsters! I set Topologic Bomber Dragon, Sniffer Dragon, and Autorokket in the Link Markers!"

At that the three flew up as Topologic duplicate to two as the flew to the bottom-left, bottom, left, and up markers.

"Another Link 4?" Zarc questioned.

"My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon!" Ryoken chanted.

A red dragon with a blade on his face, and having what looks like a gun barrel as his torso appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Borrelsword Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Left  
_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster: You can make this card gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the opponent's monster it battled (until the end of this turn), then that opponent's monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to Defense Position, also if this effect is activated during your turn, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Wow." Dawn whispered in awe.

Ryoken grabbed a card as he smirked, "Now Borrelword Dragon attack Purified Soul!"

The dragon charged with his blade.

"Trap card open, Rainbow Life!" Zarc called as he grabbed and discarded an Action Card.

* * *

 _R_ _ainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

 _'He's not playing his dragon's ability?'_ Ryoken thought surprised.

Zarc's dragon shattered from the attack.

 **(Zarc: 1600)**

Ryoken decided to not let this bother him. _'Aw well I still have Damage Banish to protect me.'_ "Your turn Zarc."

"Actually, I use the trap Supreme Sacrifice instead." Zarc told him.

* * *

 _Supreme Sacrifice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Supreme King" monster is destroyed: Inflict damage to yourself, and your opponent equal to it's ATK. If you control 1 "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom" this effect can't be negated._

* * *

"Huh?" Ryoken asked confused.

"Since you destroyed a Supreme King monster we both take its attack points as damage and since Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom is in play this damage can't be negated." Zarc explained.

"Starving Venom was destroyed." Ryoken reminded.

Zarc smiled. "Take a closer look."

Ryoken looked as the smoke cleared seeing Starving Venom.

"What? How did...?" Ryoken asked shocked.

"When either Purifird Soul Link Dragon or Supreme King Dragon Purified Soul is destroyed I can revive a monster in my graveyard in defense mode." Zarc answered.

Ryoken grunted as he smiled, "And on top of that since Rainbow Life converts the damage to Life Points for you only I take damage."

* * *

 **Zarc: 4300**

 **Ryoken: 0000**

 **Zarc wins the duel!**

* * *

"Can we please stop?" Ace asked.

They turned to him confused. Ace was bright red and looked ready to die of embarrassment. Dawn giggled a little, "Oh Acy."

Ryoken blinked before asking Zarc, "What's gotten into him?"

"My son Ace, he's the creator of Link Summoning. Well, my daughter Dawn helped but he came up with the idea on his own but I think he's embarrassed it got so popular so quickly." Zarc explained quietly.

Ryoken nodded understanding that. "Ah I see. Through that Speed Duels, and Master Duels came around just 3 days after it was debuted."

"Please stop." Ace requested again as he started tearing up.

They looked off-guard at this as Dawn hugged him. He hugged her back.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Ace is very shy around new people though with his friends and family around he's more outgoing but he's still shy and seeing so many people using his Mechanic he's getting embarrassed and overwhelmed.)**

"Should I... get going?" Ryoken asked.

"You can stay, I just think that's enough dueling for a little while." Ray answered with a smile.

Ryoken nodded hearing that. "Anyway I had some talking to do about the Cyberse-Type huh?"

"Yeah, it looks amazing." Yugo grinned.

"Well their made from these 7 AI with free will known as the Ignis." Ryoken told them.

"AI with free will?" Leo Akaba asked in shock.

"AI?" Terri asked confused.

"That stands for Artificial Intelligence." Alex answered.

"They created those cards, and those came from the Cyberspace looking like you go into a computer." Ryoken explained before saying, "If you seen a movie called TRON their appearance is somewhat similar to it."

"Really?" Ace asked with a smile. "That movie was really cool."

"Hmup. My father had created these 7 Ignises made from the different attributes of the duels we play. But what allude me is that their has never been a seventh attribute besides Divine but that Ignis isn't a Divine." Ryoken told them.

"It isn't, then what attribute is it?" Haru asked.

"A mixture of Light, and Dark." Ryoken answered.

Yuto nodded. "Interesting. So if the Cyberse cards were made by these Ignis AI's does that mean one of them is connected to your deck?"

"No it doesn't." Ryoken answered. "I actually obtained Bomber Dragon without the help of one."

"That's cool." Terri smiled.

"Anyway back to what we were taking about." Ryoken told them. "My father had thought that one day humanity would go extinct due to the phenomenons that happen, and decided to create humanity's successor."

"Humanity succeeded by AI's? Seven AI's?" Rocky asked. "Sorry but I don't see that happening."

"Me neither but he doesn't care." Ryoken told him. "But he had done terrible things to make it happen, and eventually he managed to successfully create the Ignis."

"What kinds of... actually I don't want to know." Lulu admitted.

"Since then the seven AI were scattered, and might not be seen again. But lately I had tracked of one here." Ryoken told them. "That's why I decided to come here."

"Well none of us have one, but we're more than willing to help you find them." Yuya offered with a smile.

"Hold on, something's been bothering me for a little while." Yusei mentioned suddenly. "Your deck focuses on Link Summoning, but what about before Link existed?"

"Just normal tributes, and things like that." Ryoken answered.

Yusei nodded.

"Um... Mr. Ryoken?" Ace asked nervously.

"No need to be formal." Ryoken told him with a smile.

Ace blushed slightly before nodding. "Um... can I help?"

"Of course ya can. If it's alright with your parents." Ryoken told him.

Ace turned to Zarc and Ray. "Can we help him?"

Zarc, and Ray looked at each other as they smiled. "Okay."

Ace smiled. "I don't know if Ignis is mean or not, but I want to help my friend."

"Don't worry my goal isn't for looking for them but when I tracked this one here I figured to try to get it to use it's abilities to help." Ryoken told him.

Ace nodded before smiling.

"You look better with that smile." Stacy smiled at her little brother.

Ace started to giggle at that before frowning. "Mommy, when will it stop making me upset that people like Link?"

"Don't know." Ray answered.

Ryoken smiled, "Ace take this word of advice."

Ace turned to him curiously.

"While it may seem new, and a bit overwhelming just take the feeling of being proud of yourself for giving these people a new great sport in dueling." Ryoken advised. "If you ever feel embarrassed about it just think that your helping a lot of people out with new strategies."

Ace blushed a bit before nodding. "I'll try."

"Do you have anywhere to stay Ryoken?" Ray asked him.

"I had been trying to find a hotel for a while." Ryoken answered.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Zarc offered. "We have a guest room."

"Surely can't you use it for someone else?" Ryoken asked.

"We aren't using it right now and you're more than welcome if you want." Ray smiled.

"For that I thank you." Ryoken nodded. "Though I'll find some way to repay ya, and I know I don't have to but I'm gonna."

With that he begin to walk off.

"For now though I got some shopping to take care of. See you soon." He told them.

"Bye." Ace smiled before looking up. "This was the best birthday ever."

"I'm glad of that Ace." Dawn smiled.

"Big sisters?" Ace asked turning to them.

"Yeah?" Kelly asked.

Ace just smiled before hugging them one by one. "Thank you for helping mommy and daddy, I love you."

"We love ya too Ace." Dawn, and her incarnations smiled hugging him back.

Rin chuckled. "We're a strange family, it just keeps getting bigger and bigger but I wouldn't trade any of you guys for the world."

That was before she felt a kick. She gasped feeling it before placing a hand on her stomach and closing her eyes. "Not much longer."

"Just 2 more months." Alex smiled taking her hand.

Rin just smiled.

"Well, it's starting to get late so we should all head home." Zarc mentioned. "We'll see you guys later."

"See ya." They all said smiling.

Dawn smiled before picking up Ace as the four of them walked off.

"Quite a match." Zarc remarked. "Ryoken sure is one tough cookie."

"Yeah, you need to be careful or you might fall behind everybody dad." Dawn teased.

"Very funny Dawn." Zarc chuckled.

She just smiled as Ace yawned and closed his eyes while Dawn carried him.

Ray smiled seeing this. "We should get Ace to bed."

"I think he's falling asleep already." Zarc smiled.

With that they arrived back at home. Dawn smiled before carrying Ace to his room and tucking him in with his stuffed bunny. "Good night little brother, I love you."

Ace smiled in his sleep. Dawn, Ray, and Zarc all smiled seeing that.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Ace was still sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.

 ** _"Ace, are you..."_ **White Wing started before opening the door and seeing him only to smile and close it. _'He can sleep for a little longer.'_

Blue Frost was behind her, and raise her eyebrow.

 ** _"He looks so peaceful sleeping like that, he can have a little longer."_ **White Wing explained quietly.

Blue Frost smiled nodding in agreement as they walked downstairs.

"Oh, good morning you two." Sarah smiled.

 ** _"Hey Sarah."_** Blue Frost smiled.

"It's been too long since the three of us had a chance to just talk." Sarah smiled.

 ** _"Yeah it has."_** White Wing smiled. **_"How are you, and Declan?"_**

"We're doing well, though actually he mentioned something I wanted to ask you two." Sarah smiled mischievously.

 ** _"What's that?"_ **Blue Frost asked.

"Well, you call yourselves sisters and Black Fang, Double Iris, and Purple Poison your brothers but well... are you really related?" Sarah asked. "Or are you just as close as siblings?"

The two magicians blinked before turning to each other.

"Huh, you don't know?" Sarah asked in shock.

 ** _"We... Never exactly know if we're related or not."_** White Wing answered.

"Oh?" Sarah asked curiously before smiling evilly. "I wonder what White Fang Magician would look like. Or maybe Blue Poison?"

The two blushed as they yelled, **_"Not funny Sarah!"_**

Unaware their yelling woke Ace up.

Sarah giggled. "What, I mean if you two are related then forget it but if not... well it was Ray who brought up the idea a few days ago."

 ** _"Remind me to kill Ray when she gets back."_ **Blue Frost told them.

"Big sister?" Ace asked rubbing his eyes. "Are you mad?"

They widen their eyes turning to see him.

 ** _"Oh did we wake you?"_ **White Wing asked feeling bad.

Ace nodded before hugging her. "I'm sorry you're mad."

White Wing hugged him back, ** _"I'm sorry we woke you."_**

"It's ok." Ace smiled. "I have to start getting up early for school."

 ** _"Let's make you something to chow down."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Ace suddenly blushed. "Um... can you teach me how?"

 _ **"You want to cook?"**_ Blue Frost smiled.

Ace nodded. "I want to be a helpful big brother."

 ** _"Come on Ace."_ **Blue Frost smiled taking him to the kitchen.

He smiled back. "Thanks big sis."

Blue Frost smiled nodding as they walked.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well we seen a match between Rokket, and Supreme King.**

 **Ulrich362: A match Zarc won thanks to Ace.**

 **bopdog111: Ryoken sure is a tough duelist.**

 **Ulrich362: Very true.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	4. First Ignis: Lance!

**bopdog111: Well we now seen Ryoken's advance.**

 **Ulrich362: Indeed.**

 **bopdog111: And we learned about this new monster type known as Cyberse.**

 **Ulrich362: Along with seven beings known as Ignis.**

 **bopdog111: And it may look like we may encounter one right one.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to see.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCS!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"Are you ready Ace?" Dawn asked him. "Lunch packed, everything put away where it goes?"

Ace nodded checking over.

"Oh, my baby brother is going to school." Dawn said tearing up. "I'm so proud."

Ace hugged her. She hugged him back as the bus pulled up. "Have a good day."

Ace smiled nodding as he walked to the bus, and entered. Dawn watched him walk off before turning to Zarc and Ray. "I miss him already."

Zarc, and Ray pulled her close as they smiled, "Don't worry. We will see him again after it."

She nodded hugging them.

* * *

 _On the bus..._

Ace was looking for an empty seat when he saw one next to a boy his age.

He was a young boy with short brown hair, and having green eyes. Also wearing a blue vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath along with blue shorts, and white sneakers staring out of the window.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Ace asked.

The boy turned before nodding. Ace smiled sitting down. "Hi, I'm Ace."

The boy stayed quiet as he turned back to the window though showed him a small piece of paper that says 'Mason'.

Ace looked down thinking he upset him. Mason seeing his expression said, "You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry, I just thought we could be friends." Ace apologized.

 ** _"That sounds like a great idea! You should take it up little dude!"_** A computerized voice told Mason which surprised Ace.

"Huh?" Ace asked looking around. "Who said that?"

Mason turned to his Duel Disk, and said "Please keep quiet."

Suddenly what emerged from it was a golden like digital being was there having red lines, and blue eyes. **_"Seriously you need to stop with that attitude mister, and make friends! You need them!"_**

"That's... um, are you an Ignis?" Ace asked quietly.

Mason, and the Digital Being turned to him surprised.

 ** _"How did you know what I am!?"_ **The Digital Being asked.

"A nice man named Ryoken came to my birthday party and told me about them." Ace answered. "Wow, you look super cool."

 ** _"Super cool? Huh well thank ya for that!"_ **The Digital Being grinned making poses around.

Mason asked Ace, "Can you keep his appearance a secret?"

Ace nodded before looking down hesitantly. "I know a secret of yours so I have to tell you one of mine don't I?"

"No you don't." Mason answered.

 ** _"Looks like you two are becoming friends already!"_** The Ignis grinned. ** _"I'll just keep my mouth shut!"_**

With that he retreated back to Mason's Duel Disk.

Ace shook his head. "No, it's ok and... Mr. Ryoken said I shouldn't be embarrassed about it. Um... I made Link."

Mason turned to him surprised. Ace blushed a little but nodded. "Well, my big sister Dawn helped a little but it was my idea."

Mason stayed quiet but nodded at that. "Okay."

Ace looked down before smiling. "I really do want to be friends."

Mason slowly took Ace's hand. Ace smiled happily at that. They soon arrived at the school. When they did everyone got off the bus and walked inside. Mason, and Ace arrived at the classroom where they see kids looking the same age as them were around. The two of them walked into the classroom.

"Oh hello there." A woman smiled seeing them. "You two must be Ace Akaba, and Mason Livingstone right?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I gotten the call about you from your parents Ace." The woman smiled. "I'm your teacher Ms. Lockwood."

Ace suddenly looked down. "Oh."

"Hey it's okay." Ms. Lockwood smiled. "Just go find ya a seat."

Ace nodded before going and sitting down in one of two empty seats next to each other.

Ms. Lockwood turned to Mason, and pulled him close as she said to where she, and him can hear "Mason I know about what happened sometime ago. I'm real sorry you went through it, and want to do anything to help. For now try to make friends, and not remember it okay?"

Mason nodded hearing that.

Ms. Lockwood smiled saying, "Okay go have a seat."

Mason walked, and sat beside Ace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Zarc, Ray, and Dawn were out when they bumped into a young girl a little older than Dawn.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ray apologized.

"It's okay." The girl answered.

She has blonde hair, and blue eyes with a pink shirt, and having blue shorts, and red sandals.

"My name's Ray Akaba." Ray smiled.

"I'm her husband Zarc and this is our daughter Dawn." Zarc smiled.

"Hi." Dawn smiled.

"I'm Bonnie Livingstone. It's nice to meet-" The girl introduced before the same Digital Being that Mason, and Ace met emerged from her Duel Disk.

 ** _"Hey Bonbon the little dude now has a friend at the school!"_ **The Digital Being told her as she glared at it which made it stiffened a little.

"That's an Ignis isn't it?" Zarc asked seeing it.

Bonnie looked surprised as the Ignis groaned, **_"First the little dudes friend knows me, and now you too!?"_**

"Is the 'little dude's friend' named Ace?" Dawn asked him.

 ** _"Yeah."_ **The Ignis answered.

"He's my little brother." Dawn smiled.

 _ **"Little brother?"**_ The Ignis asked.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded. "Ace Akaba."

 ** _"Well that explains why he looks like this lady here."_** The Ignis said looking at Ray.

"Well, I'm glad he's making a friend." Zarc smiled.

"Sorry. Lance loves to do things like this." Bonnie apologized.

"Lance?" Ray asked before her eyes widened. "Oh, I understand."

 ** _"What? What did you think she means?"_** The Ignis known as Lance asked her.

"I didn't know that was your name." Ray explained.

 ** _"It's not actually my real name."_** Lance told her. **_"That was just a name Bonnie, and Mason's granny gave me before she passed away."_**

"I'm sorry." Dawn said sadly.

"Losing her must have been hard." Zarc noted.

"It is..." Bonnie said looking down, "And our parents thought Mason living with her could help him."

"Help him?" Zarc asked before shaking his head. "Actually, if its personal you don't need to tell me."

Bonnie nodded before telling Lance sternly, "Get back in the Duel Disk, and don't come out."

 ** _"But..."_ **Her glare hardened stiffing him before relenting, **_"Okay okay! Your the boss..."_**

He retreated back to her Duel Disk.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Ray said politely.

Bonnie nodded at that, "Nice to meet ya too."

* * *

 _Back at the school..._

It was now lunch time to where Ace, and Mason were eating together before Lance emerged from Mason's Duel Disk, **_"Jeepers little dude! Your sister is always so stern!"_**

Mason flinched seeing him while Ace had a piece of paper next to his lunch.

"Lance please don't startle me." Mason told him softly.

 ** _"Sorry little bud."_** Lance said before seeing something, **_"Hey Ace what's that?"_**

Ace didn't hear him as he kept writing and had a smile on his face.

 ** _"Is he like drawing?"_** Lance asked Mason.

Mason shrugged.

Suddenly Ace paused and turned to Mason as they saw it was stats for a Link Monster. "Um... do you think top, top-left, bottom, and bottom-right work?"

"What are you up to?" Mason asked.

"Mr. Ryoken was dueling with my friends on my birthday but he lost so I wanted to make a new monster for him." Ace explained. "Um... I can make you one too if you want."

 _'Ryoken?'_ Lance thought. _'Where have I heard that?'_

"It's fine..." Mason said.

Ace smiled nodding.

Mason said, "Link Arrows like those are okay."

Ace smiled before frowning. "Oh, I've been mean. I'm sorry."

 _ **"Hey it's okay. Mason just had a bit of a situation going on."**_ Lance told him. **_"But I'm sure you haven't been mean. Right Mason?"_**

Mason nodded.

"I was ignoring you though." Ace pointed out before looking down thoughtfully. "I know, do you want to play after school?"

Mason looked surprised as Lance called, ** _"Yes yes Mason said yes he said it you know-"_**

"Lance." Mason told him which made Lance silent.

Ace looked surprised before looking down. "Oh, ok."

With that he picked up his things and left Mason alone. Mason grab his shoulder, and said "Hey it's okay. Lance is like that nothing to worry about. I would love too."

"You don't want to, I can tell. I'll leave you alone from now on." Ace told him before just walking off sadly.

Mason got in front of him. "It's okay. It's fine I need to play with you."

Ace froze in shock hearing that before looking down. "But... I thought we weren't friends."

"Yeah we are." Mason told him.

Ace looked surprised. "You were mad on the bus though."

"Mad?" Mason asked surprised. "No I'm not mad."

"But on the bus you got upset when... the idea of being friends came up." Ace reminded him.

"I wasn't upset." Mason told him before looking down, "An incident happened sometime back."

"I'm sorry." Ace apologized before looking down. "Actually, don't come over."

"It's fine." Mason told him. "I promise you didn't do anything bad."

"No." Ace said quickly. "Just... don't come over."

With that he ran out of the cafeteria.

Mason watched him ran off as he sighed, "I blew it didn't I?"

 ** _"Just give him time."_** Lance said.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Ace had run into his room when he got home without saying anything to anyone.

They all looked surprised at this.

"What's gotten into him?" Ryoken asked.

That's when they heard him crying. Dawn walked up, and asked "Ace?"

Ace was crying into his pillow.

"Ace what's wrong?" Dawn asked worried walking over.

He looked up at her revealing red eyes. "I thought I could make a new friend, this nice boy Mason and his... friend Lance were super nice but we can't be friends."

"Lance?" Dawn asked surprised.

Ace nodded. "Mason's friend."

Dawn blinked in surprise before smiling and whispering. "Lance is an Ignis isn't he?"

Ace looked surprised asking, "How...?"

"Me, Daddy, and Mommy met him, and someone named Bonnie a while ago." Dawn smiled.

Ace looked down sadly. "I can't be friends with Mason because Mr. Ryoken will want to hurt him."

He started to cry again hearing that.

"Huh? What made you think that?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Doesn't Mr. Ryoken hate them?" Ace asked her.

"No he doesn't." Dawn answered.

Ace looked up in surprise. "He doesn't?"

Dawn shook her head. Ace looked shocked before smiling. "Then Mason and I can be friends?"

"Yeah." Dawn nodded smiling.

Ace wiped his eyes and smiled even more before blinking. "Oh, I almost forgot I have to show Mr. Ryoken."

With that he smiled as he grabbed a paper from his backpack and ran downstairs. When he arrived Ray asked concerned, "Ace is everything okay?"

Ryoken was reading a newspaper, and drinking some coffee.

"It is now mommy." Ace smiled. "Um... Mr. Ryoken?"

"Ya?" Ryoken asked looking over.

Ace was blushing slightly. "I don't know if you like the name or the arrows but I made this for you at school."

As he said that Ace handed him the paper. Ryoken took it, and looked over it. "Topologic Reflection Dragon..."

"You were losing because of effects before, so I thought I could make you something to help with that." Ace explained.

"Huh. You sure have a knack for this. I'm impressed." Ryoken grinned. "Though there is something you left out."

"Huh?" Ace asked. "What is it?"

"Take a look." Ryoken pulled out three cards showing them to Ace.

Topologic Bomber Dragon, Topologic Trisbaena, and Topologic Gumblar Dragon.

Ace looked at the cards.

"What did I forget?" Ace asked.

"All three of them are Cyberse Monsters." Ryoken explained. "The Topologic archetype are Cyberse monsters. I don't mind Reflection Dragon not being a Cyberse but next time you make a new Topologic make it Cyberse okay?"

"Oh... it can be one though, it isn't made yet." Ace smiled. "But you like it?"

"Indeed." Ryoken nodded.

"Ace tell me what do you think of Dueltainers using Link?" Ryoken asked.

Ace blushed. "It's exciting but... I'm still embarrassed."

"You'll get use to it. Because in this article two of them are using it, and become tough duelists." Ryoken told him.

Ace blinked before looking down and blushing even more.

"And I have been thinking of having Declan, and Leo host a tournament to spread the news of Link." Ryoken told him.

Ace turned completely red at that and fainted.

Ryoken looked alarmed as he asked "Did I gone a bit far?"

"No, he's just super embarrassed about the tournament." Zarc answered. "Actually Ryoken there's someone we met today, he used Cyberse monsters like you."

"Huh?" Ryoken asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, his name was Yusaku." Dawn mentioned. "He seemed really... Um..."

"A little robotic." Ray admitted.

"Robotic?" Ryoken asked confused.

"I don't know how else to describe it." Ray told him.

"Ryoken, what do you think of the Ignis?" Zarc asked.

"I think of them as us also humans but have control over internet." Ryoken answered.

Dawn nodded before her eyes widened. "Ryoken, I just had a super amazing idea."

"What?" Ryoken asked her.

Dawn had a big smile. "You can be a teacher."

"A what?" Ryoken asked surprised.

"The new dueling school, you can be a teacher." Dawn smiled.

"A teacher?" Ryoken asked giving it some thought.

"You don't have to, but my sisters and I are gonna be teachers." Dawn smiled.

"Well I'll pass on the offer but thanks." Ryoken told her. "Besides I got several things I need to look over in case anymore Ignis shows up."

"What are you going to do if you find them?" Dawn asked.

"Convince them to use their abilities to help everyone." Ryoken answered.

Dawn smiled hearing that.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Ace and Mason will end up as friends after all.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **bopdog111: And this tournament might be a stepping stone to it.**

 **Ulrich362: Maybe.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Tournament of Link! Round 1!

**Ulrich362: So... a Link Tournament starting soon?**

 **bopdog111: Looks like it.**

 **Ulrich362: Well it's certainly going to be interesting.**

 **bodog111: Indeed.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course Ryoken needs to give Leo Akaba and Declan the idea first and they need competitors.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah it can't go on without their authorization.**

 **Ulrich362: Well lets see if they give it. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was close to an hour after Ace fainted when he slowly started waking up. "Big sis Dawn?"

Dawn looked over, "You okay?"

"What happened?" Ace asked rubbing his head. "I remember showing Mr. Ryoken my card and then... I don't remember."

"You fainted when he mentioned an idea of a tournament to show off Link Summoning more." Dawn answered.

Ace blushed heavily. "Big sis... can you say you made it?"

"I would love too but I think many people already know who made it, and would spread the news." Dawn told him.

Ace turned bright red. "I can't take this anymore."

"Come on Ace you can take it." Dawn smiled, "Your a strong, and a brave little boy."

"No, I hate Link. I wish I never made it." Ace pouted.

Dawn patted his head, "Come on Ace you don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Ace argued. "I wanted to make something special for our family and friends... well, our family but now everybody uses it and it isn't special anymore."

"It's still special for everyone." Dawn smiled.

"No it isn't." Ace pouted. "If everybody uses it it isn't special. When uncle Yuya made Pendulum not everybody could do it and there are still a lot of people who can't."

"Not a lot of people are using Link either." Dawn said.

"Everybody does." Ace frowned. "I just wanted to make special cards for you and mommy and daddy, I didn't even want one."

"It's okay Ace." Dawn smiled.

"No it isn't." Ace said before hugging her as he started tearing up. "I just wanted to do something for you and mommy and daddy but now..."

He started to cry saying that as Zarc and Ray walked into the kitchen.

"Ace? What's wrong?" Zarc asked worried.

Dawn answered, "He's just throwing a fit that everyone is using Link."

Ray frowned before walking over and hugging him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Leo Corporation..._

Ryoken reached an office before knocking on it.

"Come in." Declan's voice said.

Ryoken entered the room seeing him, Henrietta, Leo Akaba, Riley, and Casey were in.

As he walked in Riley was blushing slightly.

"Declan, Mr. Akaba there is something I happen to discuss." Ryoken said as he nodded his greetings to Henrietta, Riley, and Casey.

The three of them nodded before Riley and Casey walked out of the room together.

"What is it?" Leo Akaba inquired calmly.

"I happen to came up with an idea to spread Link faster." Ryoken answered.

"Oh?" Declan asked curiously.

"A tournament to where Link Summoning, and it's rules can be used." Ryoken answered. "The contestants can use the other methods as well but it's a Master Duel, Master/Action Duel, and Speed Duel only tournament."

"That sounds like an incredible idea." Leo Akaba smiled.

"Agreed." Declan nodded. "I take it you'll be participating?"

"Indeed. And the grand prize is either three choices otherside from becoming champion." Ryoken continued. "A duel with Zarc himself, or earning tons of money, or you can have a Deck which the creator of Link Summoning himself will personally give you that he creates."

Suddenly a man in a suit with blue and teal hair walked in alongside a woman with pink and lavender hair.

"Mr. Akaba, this woman has requested to see you." the man stated.

"Hm?" They looked to see her.

"What's this I hear about a tournament?" the woman asked curiously.

"It is an idea that Mr. Ryoken Kogami here have suggested to spread the word of my nephew's new summoning method Link faster." Declan answered.

"Interesting, my name's Emma Bessho and I might consider competing myself. Though if you don't mind me asking, what would the Arc Area Project be?" Emma inquired.

"Arc Area Project?" Ryoken asked curious.

"I think Mr. Akaba would be willing to share that little bit of information with us." Emma mentioned. "Well?"

"How did you know?" Declan asked suspicious.

"I may have picked up that bit of information, just a name but what exactly is this project?" Emma inquired.

Ryoken payed attention as well.

"Akira Zaizen give us some privacy." Declan told the man in the suit.

He simply nodded before walking out of the room. Declan told Emma, "It was a project that my father had as a goal. Back then these five dimensions were originally one."

"Dimensions, what are you talking about?" Ryoken questioned.

Declan, and Leo both explained the full story to them both.

Ryoken looked shocked. "That's... you know that sounds insane."

"Insane, but hearing it straight from them means it has to be true. Especially since it matches the files on Mr. Akaba's computer perfectly." Emma stated. "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Hold on how did you managed to know it? It was kept under tight locks." Leo Akaba told her.

Emma just smiled before leaving the room.

Declan mentioned, "We'll have to worry about that later."

Leo Akaba and Ryoken nodded in agreement. Declan said, "Mr. Zaizen enter."

He walked in calmly.

"I want you to see if there were any breaches in the Security concerning about the 'Arc Area Project'." Declan informed. "If you find anything report them to me, and keep in tight lockdown."

"Understood." he replied calmly.

He walked out as Ryoken asked, "So Declan, Mr. Akaba. We should think of what the Grand Prize will be."

"I think we'll have to talk with Zarc and Ace about that." Declan answered.

Ryoken nodded at that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Mommy, can I go visit big sis Terri?" Ace asked.

"Okay honey." Ray smiled.

Ace smiled happily before walking out to go visit the Obsidians. Upon arriving he sees Terri, and Hart are outside paying tag.

"Tag!" Terri cried managing to get Hart.

"Hi big sis!" Ace smiled waving.

Hart, and Terri turned over.

"Ace!" Terri cried running over as she picked Ace up, and spun him around before hugging him.

Ace giggled happily while hugging her back. "I wanted to see you big sis."

"Thanks for coming Ace." Terri smiled as Hart smiled walking over.

"It's been forever since I was here." Ace giggled before frowning. "I think big sis Dawn is mad at me though."

"Hm?" Terri asked confused.

Ace shook his head. "I want to spend time with you big sis... and I gotta ask aunt Lulu something. No sad people."

Terri nodded at that. Ace smiled happily before turning to Hart. "Hi big brother, are you and big sis marrying yet?"

The two blushed at this.

"Uh... We're not old enough." Hart answered.

"Oh, but mommy said if you love somebody a whole lot you marry them, and you said you went on a whole big adventure to save him big sis so you must love him a lot." Ace mentioned. "You have to be old to be married?"

Hart blushed before stating, "Uh... I was a card for most of it."

Ace nodded. "I remember, big sis told me."

Suddenly he looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Terri asked him.

"Making you sad." Ace answered sadly.

"Oh Ace I'm not sad." Terri smiled kissing his cheek. "Thanks for worrying though."

Ace smiled hearing that only for his eyes to widen. "I forgot, I have a present for you big sis. Daddy helped me make the last one ever."

"A present?" Terri asked.

Ace nodded before reaching into a bag and taking out a drawing of Terri with a bunch of animals nearby.

"Aww Ace." Terri smiled with tears in her eyes hugging him. "Thank you so much."

Ace smiled hugging her even more before looking up.

"Big sis... how do I be a big brother?"

"Hm?" Terri asked looking at him.

"Aunt Rin and Uncle Yugo are having a baby, and I'm going to be a big brother so I want to do it right and not mess up." Ace explained. "Am I supposed to hold it, teach it how to play tag? What do I do?"

Terri smiled before telling him what he needs to know. Ace nodded and smiled as she did before giggling only to see people dueling in the distance and immediately frown. Terri, and Hart turned to see what he's looking at. A young girl was dueling an older boy and she was about to Link Summon.

"Huh. Looks like Link is starting here." Hart smiled before cupping his chin in thought, "And I wonder if there would be a Galaxy-Eyes Link."

"No!" Ace said angrily. "No, no, no!"

The two of them turned to him surprised. Ace was trying not to cry.

"Ace? What's wrong?" Terri asked startled, and alarmed.

He turned to her and tried to wipe his eyes. "I'm ok big sis, see?"

"Your not okay. Crying like that, and yelling out no is not a sign that your okay." Terri told him.

Ace looked down not saying anything. Hart realized he reacted when he said about Link, and asked "Ace... Is this about Link?"

Terri and Hart could see Ace trying and failing to keep from crying again the moment he said that. Terri hugged him at that as Hart felt guilty. Ace hugged her as he started crying.

"I only wanted three, so it would be special." he choked out.

"But Ace it wouldn't be fair to everyone else if only three Link Monsters are made, and the Master Duel, and Speed Duel rules would cripple them." Terri told him softly. "If you, Zarc, and Dawn are the only ones that could have Link Monsters it wouldn't be fair for everyone to have one. It's still special as it is."

"No, big sis Dawn, mommy, and daddy. I didn't want one." Ace argued before crying again. "I wanted to make something special but it isn't anymore."

"Hey it is special." Terri said hugging him. "You created a new, and great evolution in dueling."

Ace still looked upset. "If everybody can Link it isn't special, not everybody can use the other ones."

"Everything about dueling, and it's rules is special." Terri told him. "You just have to appreciate it's power to use them. And even if you make a Link that isn't the strongest it is still special if you use it the right way, and make it very strong."

Ace blinked and wiped away his tears before smiling. "Thank you big sis, you always make me feel better."

Terri smiled at that, "No thank you Ace. You gave me something to help me."

He looked at her in confusion.

"Have... the girls tell you about Atticus Rhodes?" Terri asked looking down.

"The scary man who uses the dragon uncle Joey uses?" Ace asked.

Terri nodded before sniffing with tears explaining.

* * *

 _Flashback (Daughter of Zarc, and Ray)..._

 _Atticus just stared at the Xyz Monster. "How many of those worthless animals are you going to summon?"_

 _"Hey! Never call them worthless!" Terri yelled offended. "There my buds till the very end, and they are what got me this far! To get Lulu back, stop Duel Academy, defeat the Professor, and save everyone from certain doom!"_

 _"You want to know something Obsidian, I was there when the Xyz Dimension was invaded, and I'm the one who slaughtered those things who got in the way of our goals." Atticus told her. "My Red-Eyes dealt with them, just because I felt like blowing off a little steam when Jaden beat me."_

 _"You were the one who murdered my animal friends!?" Terri asked very angry._

 _"If you want, I'll let you rejoin them very soon." Atticus told her._

 _"Do you know what you done!? There were more then friends!" Terri yelled. "Before I met Lulu, and everyone else they were my family, and been there for me ever since I was very little! And you took them away!"_

 _"Let me tell you something." Atticus told her. "I. Don't. Care."_

 _"Alright that's it! Now you done it!" Terri yelled as her eyes glowed a bit._

* * *

 _Few minutes later..._

 _"Glory Dragon from Darkness comes here, and now to join his comrade's quest for revenge! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come here, and now Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon!" Terri chanted._

 _Doom Chimera Dragon appeared roaring from the summoning._

 _"That Number!" Vector cried in shock._

 _"Terri..." Hart whispered fearfully._

 _Terri glared at Atticus as her new dragon roared a challenge to Atticus' own dragon._

 _"Your dragon is still worthless, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon destroy her monster!" Atticus declared. "Darkness Metal Flare!"_

 _The dragon roared attacking the Number. When the smoke cleared Doom Chimera Dragon survived the battle due to it's special ability._

 _"What, your monster should have been destroyed!" Atticus argued._

 _"A Number can only be destroyed by another Number." Terri glared._

* * *

 _Few minutes later..._

 _"Now Doom Chimera Dragon destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Terri cried before yelling, "Doom Ray!"_

 _The dragon charged a blast before firing it at Atticus' dragon. The attack struck Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon who roared in agony before exploding as Atticus went flying into a wall with a loud crack signifying his condition._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

Terri started crying as she finished explaining. Ace gasped and just hugged Terri.

"I... I nearly killed him." Terri choked out hugging him.

"But you didn't." Hart reminded her.

"He killed all of animal friends that... That I raised by..." Terri sobbed. "I nearly charged to the Fusion Dimension several times to make him pay... But with your picture Ace... I won't do that anymore."

Ace hugged her again. Terri continued crying hugging him. Hart hugged her too. A few minutes later Terri wiped her eyes as she said "Sorry... I still get sad every time I think about it."

"It's ok." Ace smiled.

Terri smiled as she said, "Your an angel Ace."

Ace smiled before his eyes widened. "Zoodiac Protector."

Terri raised an eyebrow.

"A new Link Monster based on you big sis." Ace smiled. "One that protects her animal friends forever and ever."

Terri gasped before smiling hugging him, "That sounds so special Ace."

Ace hugged her back before frowning. "My head hurts."

"You having a headache?" Hart asked.

Ace shook his head. "Too many people to make special cards."

Suddenly their Duel Discs beeped. Surprised they look. It was a universal message from Declan mentioning a Link Tournament starting in five days for anyone who wants to enter, the rules, and the prize being either a duel with anyone the winner wants or getting to work with the creator of Link to make a new deck.

"A new Link Tournament?" Hart asked surprised.

"That's what it says." Terri nodded.

"Did you have this idea Ace?" Hart asked him.

Ace shook his head before pausing. "Oh yeah, where's miss Mir big sis?"

"Mir?" Terri asked. "Since she can't be in the Fusion Dimension anymore she is with Jarrod in Synchro."

Ace nodded. "Mommy came up with an idea for her and I have a card for her too."

Terri looked surprised.

Ace took out the card, a Link Monster named Scorpioknight Mirage.

"Scorpioknight?" Terri asked.

Ace nodded. "Mommy said she used Scorpions But was bad, and Knights are good guys so we put them together so she can be a good person."

Terri smiled, "Mir would be thrilled when she sees this."

"I hope so." Ace smiled.

Terri smiled kissing his forehead. Ace giggled happily.

"Do you want me to come with you to Synchro?" Terri smiled.

"Ok, oh yeah we saw bobcats in my birthday, they were cool." Ace smiled.

"Yeah I know." Terri smiled as she said, "I'll be back Hart."

That was before they vanished. Ace blinked in surprise. "How'd we get here? Weren't we supposed to use the magic door?"

"Oh it is a card called the Dimensionizer." Terri smiled showing the card before they walked around seeing the Synchro Dimension, and the new city where the Commons, and Tops live in peace, and harmony now.

"Wow." Ace said in awe before looking around. "It's so big."

Terri giggled at this. Ace giggled before looking around for Mir or anybody he knew.

Eventually they found her with Jarrod as they look like their having dinner in the park. Jarrod now has longer hair, and has on a gray suit with a sign of a condor on his back along with white fingerless gloves.

Ace noticed before blushing and turning to Terri with a whisper. "Are the on a date thingy?"

Terri shrugged. Ace decided to risk it and slowly approached them. When he got close enough Jarrod turned. "Hm? Oh. Ace."

Ace looked nervous. "Are you busy?"

"No me, and Jarrod are only enjoying ourselves." Mir answered.

Ace nodded before smiling. "Mommy and I made you something miss Mir."

With that he handed her the card. Mir checked, and her eyes widen a bit.

"Big sis Stacy said you like scorpions so we made a new deck of good ones for you. See, it uses ven... stuff to make your cards stronger and won't hurt anybody." Ace smiled.

"Ah what do you know Mir? It seems like you can duel with your favorite bugs after all, and not get your father's Parasites involved." Jarrod smiled.

Ace smiled before nodding in agreement. Mir smiled as she said, "Thanks Ace."

That was before Terri noticed a ring on Mir's finger.

"Huh, is that..." Ace started noticing it before frowning. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No no your not bothering at all." Jarrod smiled.

Ace nodded but walked off to Terri.

"Big sis... wait, what if I win?" Ace asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Terri asked curious.

"The tournament." Ace explained before grinning.

"I don't know." Terri smiled.

"Ace? Terri?" asked a voice.

They turned to see. It was Alex who immediately picked up Alex in a big hug.

"Alex!" Terri smiled.

"Hi big sis." Alex smiled.

Ace chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey Yusaku, Ai." A blue haired man told a blue haired teen, and a black, and blue Ignis.

The teen looked up at him. The man shows them the message Declan gave out. The teen read it before nodding calmly.

 ** _"Hm. A Tournament on Link Summoning?"_ **The Ignis asked interested. **_"Ah no doubt we would find our guy by attending it."_**

"Agreed." The teen stated simply.

"Well wish you luck Yusaku." The man told him.

"I don't need luck." Yusaku replied bluntly.

* * *

 _The day of the tournament..._

"Okay everyone it is time for one of the most dueling competitions of the century! Both me Nick Smiley, and my partner the Synchro Dimension's Melissa Trail will be your hosts for this tournament!" Nico Smiley cried announcing to a huge stadium.

"That's right duel fans, so let's not waste any time and start things off with the first Master Duel." Melissa added.

"But first off let us introduce the competitors!" Nico announced as a spotlight shined in about 50 people.

The crowd cheered seeing them.

Ryoken grinned, "Quite a audience."

"Yes indeed." Emma agreed.

"This feels familiar." Yuto chuckled. "The last one was the Frirndship Cup right Yuya?"

"Yeah. And he's happy." Yuya smiled directing to a guy with tanned skin, and a golden harness enjoying the cheers.

"Isn't he one of the new Link specialists?" Yuri inquired. "Interesting."

At the audience was Rin, and the Lancers who didn't join as she pouted, "This isn't fair. Alex, and the others can have the fun while I sit here."

"I know it isn't fair but it'll be worth it." Yoko smiled.

"It sure is a shame the great Sylvio didn't join but hey there's always a next time." Sylvio grinned.

"I guess." Rin frowned. "Oh, they're picking the first duelists."

"Okay everyone take a look on the screen for our first round match-ups!" Nico cried as the 50 pictures were shuffled on the screen as they watched on.

Slowly but surely the faces faded before only two were left, Sora and Crow.

"Well well it's us first. This new Link thing might be new but nothing I can't handle." Crow grinned to Sora.

"We'll see, so what kind of duel is it?" Sora asked.

"Melissa Trail said it's a Master Duel first." Ryoken answered. "Those duels brings out the true power of Link Monsters."

They nodded before stepping onto the arena.

"And it looks like we have the Synchro Dimension's Crow Hogan going up against the Fusion Dimension's Sora Perse!" Nico announced.

"Go get him Crow!" Tarren, Frank, and Amanda in the crowd cheered for him with Chojiro sitting with them as he smiled.

"I wouldn't underestimate Sora." Dennis chuckled.

"Yeah he did taught Tate how to Xyz Summon." Allie agreed.

"Good luck Crow." Sora smiled.

Crow grinned nodded back as they get ready.

"Okay, and let the first duel begin!" Nico Smiley announced.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Perfect Life by RED)**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sora 1st Turn:

"Ok Crow I'll set two cards and activate a field spell, Madolche Chateau." Sora grinned while glancing at Stacy.

* * *

 _Madolche Chateau_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _ _When this card is activated: Shuffle all "Madolche" monsters in your Graveyard into the Deck. All "Madolche" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF. If a monster(s) in your Graveyard would be returned to the Deck by the effect of a "Madolche" monster, you can add it to your hand instead.__

* * *

Stacy grinned back.

"Looks like Sora is going back to Xyz Style." Yuya smiled. "Madolche sure fits him."

"Yeah, It does." Yugo grinned.

"Now I'll end my move with Card of Sanctity." Sora declared as they drew their cards.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.__

* * *

"Wait that's it?" Zuzu asked surprised. "No monsters?"

"Maybe he has a plan?" Yuya guessed.

Crow 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn! I draw!" Crow cried drawing. "And I'll start this off by summoning the Tuner Monster, Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak!"

At this a bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card was Special Summoned, it cannot be used as a Synchro Material._

* * *

"Not surprised you have a tuner." Sora smiled.

"Yeah what's point of having Synchros without a Tuner?" Crow grinned. "And next up since feathers of a Flock are together I can summon Gladius the Midnight Sun!"

A sliver armored winged-beast with a dagger appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If the only face-up monster you control is 1 "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Ok." Sora nodded.

"Now level 4 Kochi tune with level 3 Gladius!" Crow called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!"

Armor Master appeared ready.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Armor Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step(max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase._

* * *

"And as we know Synchro Monsters go to the Extra Monster zone when summoned from the Extra Deck!" Crow told Sora. "Which means I can't summon another Synchro Monster until Armor Master leaves the field!"

"That's right." Sora noted.

"Now I place 1 card down. Armor Master attack Sora!" Crow called as his Synchro charged at Sora.

Sora braces himself as the attack hit.

 **(Sora: 1500)**

 _'No defense?'_ Crow thought before shrugging. "Your turn Sora!"

* * *

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Sora: 1500**

* * *

Sora 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the Madolche Ticket spell card." Sora said with a grin.

* * *

 _Madolche Ticket_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _When a "Madolche" card(s) is returned from your side of the field or Graveyard to your hand or Main Deck by a card effect: Add 1 "Madolche" monster from your Deck to your hand. If you control a face-up Fairy-Type "Madolche" monster, you can Special Summon the monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position instead of adding it to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Madolche Ticket" once per turn.__

* * *

"And next up is Cosmic Cyclone to deal with that set card." Sora grinned.

* * *

 _Cosmic Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

 **(Sora: 0500)**

Crow grunted as it was shown to be Black Sonic.

"Ok, now I win. Thanks to Madolchepalooza." Sora grinned.

* * *

 _Madolchepalooza_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Special Summon any number of "Madolche" monsters from your hand, but shuffle them into the Deck during the End Phase.__

* * *

"Madolwhat?" Crow asked off-guard by the name.

"A trap that summons every Madolche monster in my hand, and I have four." Sora revealed. "Madolche Hootcake, Madolche Anjelly, Madolche Puddingcess, and Madolche Chouxvalier."

The owl, the knight, along with a little girl with jelly, along with a princess with blonde hair appeared im place ready.

* * *

 _Madolche Chouxvalier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into your Deck. Your opponent cannot target face-up "Madolche" monsters you control for attacks, except "Madolche Chouxvalier"._

* * *

 _Madolche Hootcake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard; banish it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Madolche" monster from your Deck, except "Madolche Hootcake". You can only use this effect of "Madolche Hootcake" once per turn._

* * *

 _Madolche Puddingcess_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. While you have no monsters in your Graveyard, this card gains 800 ATK and DEF. After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

 _Madolche Anjelly_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Madolche" monster from your Deck, but shuffle it into the Deck during the End Phase of your next turn. You can only use this effect of "Madolche Anjelly" once per turn. That Special Summoned monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Incredible! Four monsters at once! But can any of them come close to Crow's Armor Master?" Melissa asked.

 _'They can do more than that.'_ Sora grinned. "Appear, the Circuit of Royal Treats!"

The circuit appeared.

"What?" Lilly asked shocked.

"When did Madolche have a Link?" Dennis asked surprised.

"The summoning conditions are two Madolche monsters. I put Hootcake and Puddincess in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 2! Madolche Fresh Sistart!" Sora chanted.

The two flew up entering the bottom-left, and bottom-right markers.

Then what appeared was a girl in a maid outfit surrounded by tarts giggling.

* * *

 _Madolche Fresh Sistart_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2 "Madolche" monsters_  
 _ _While this card points to a "Madolche" monster, "Madolche" Spells/Traps you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, also neither player can target them with card effects. If this card on the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can shuffle 1 "Madolche" monster from your GY into the Deck instead.__

* * *

"Incredible Sora is the first Duelist to Link Summon in this tournament!" Nico Smiley announced.

"And now he has can use the Link Arrrows Sistart has to summon the Madolche Extra Deck Monsters!" Melissa declared.

"Exactly, so now I'll use Anjelly and Chouxvalier to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!" Sora grinned.

The Xyz Monster he summoned against Stacy appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Madolche Queen Tiaramisu_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 4 "Madolche" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target up to 2 "Madolche" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle those cards into the Deck, also, after that, shuffle cards your opponent controls into the Deck, up to the number of "Madolche" cards returned._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I'll use Tiaramisu's ability, detaching Chouxvalier to return him to my deck and shuffle Armor Master into your deck, but thanks to my Chateau and Ticket he returns to my hand instead where I can summon him." Sora smiled.

"Except Synchro Monsters don't return to the hand they go back to the Extra Deck." Crow told him.

"Exactly, and that means I win." Sora grinned. "Fresh Sistart attack Crow directly."

The monster grinned charging at Crow who took the blow. **(Crow: 2000)**

"Now Tiaramisu attack Crow directly and end this duel." Sora declared.

The queen fired a blast that hit Crow, and ended the match.

* * *

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Sora: 0500**

 **Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

"Good match." Sora smiled offering his hand.

Crow grinned shaking his head.

"Well I say that was an impressive first match!" Nico Smiley announced grinning.

"Agreed, and hopefully the first of several to come." Melissa agreed.

 ** _"Looks like we got a big competition."_ **The Ignis told Yusaku.

Yusaku just nodded. Crow, and Sora walked back to where Lilly hugged Sora. He hugged her back as the faces appeared again only for Sora's and Crow's to disappear.

"Well the first match is done so let's see what the next match should be!" Nico called.

Everyone turned as the faces slowly but surely started fading. Mason who was a competitor looked nervous as Bonnie with him took his hand as he smiled to her as she smiled back as they turned back. The faces that stayed are Yuya, and the tanned man with the golden harness.

"Good luck big bro." Stacy smiled.

"Thanks Stacy." Yuya smiled back.

The man turned, and grinned "I'll not go easy on ya."

"I might surprise you." Yuya smiled.

They both stepped in.

"Oh, and Yuya Sakaki the son of Yusho Sakaki is facing up against one of the most powerful Dueltainers, Gore!" Melissa announced.

Yuya's eyes widened. "Wait you're one of the new Dueltainers?"

"Yeah that is involved in this Link method." Gore grinned.

"Well then this might be a little bit harder than I thought." Yuya mentioned. "After you."

"And let Master Duel number 2 begin!" Nico announced.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lifeline by TFK)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Gore: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gore 1st Turn:

Gore drew as he grinned, "First up is summoning Gouki Twistcobra!"

A ogre that has several cobras on it, having a champion belt, and is green appeared with 1600 attack points.

* * *

 _Gouki Twistcobra_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _(Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Gouki" monster, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Twistcobra". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Twistcobra" once per turn._

* * *

 _'Ok, this might be an issue.'_ Yuya frowned.

"And next up by discarding Gouki Octostrech in my hand, and targeting Twistcobra I can summon Gouki Headbatt!" Gore grinned as a purple ogre appeared knelling.

* * *

 _Gouki Headbatt_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _If this card is in your hand: You can send 1 other "Gouki" monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, the targeted monster gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Headbatt". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Headbatt" once per turn.__

* * *

"And with this Twistcobra gains 800 attack points!"

 _Twistcobra: **(ATK: 1600 + 800 = 2400)**_

Yuya nodded seeing that.

"And now appear my Circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are two 'Gouki' Monsters! I set Headbatt, and Twistcobra as the Link Markers!"

The two flew up in the bottom, and left arrows.

"And Gore starts off strong with his own Link Summon." Melissa announced.

"Will Yuya fall to this new mechanic just as Crow did before him?" Nico inquired.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon!" Gore called, "Appear Link 2, Gouki the Jet Ogre!"

At that a blue ogre holding a sword, and having a jet pack on his back appeared with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Gouki the Jet Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom, Left_

 _2 "Gouki" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "Gouki" card you control; destroy it, and if you do, change all monsters on the field to Attack Position. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can make all "Gouki" monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Gouki Jet Ogre" once per turn._

* * *

"Not bad." Yuya smiled.

"And now Headbatt, and Twistcobra's effects activates!" Gore grinned. "When their sent from the field to the graveyard I can add two Gouki cards from my deck to my hand!"

He adds Gouki Deathmatch, and Gouki Rematch.

"Alright then." Yuya nodded.

"And then I activate Gouki Deathmatch!" Gore called as both he, and Yuya were surrounded by a cage in a wrestling ring.

* * *

 _Gouki Deathmatch_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Place 3 counters on it. If your "Gouki" monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Remove 1 counter from this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if the last counter was removed from this card by its own effect: You can Special Summon as many "Gouki" monsters as possible with different names from your handand/or Deck, then place 3 counters on this card._

* * *

"Huh?" Yuya asked looking around in confusion. "What's going on?"

"From here on out the true fights begin." Gore grinned. "For you see it has 3 Counters when activated."

Three championship belts appeared.

"And if one of my Goukis destroys one of your monsters it loses a counter." Gore continued. "And if the last counter is removed by this effect at the end of the battle phase I can summon as many Goukis as I want from my hand, or deck. And after that I get to place 3 more counters on it."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa, that's a powerful spell."

"I now place 1 card down, and that's it." Gore ended.

"And now what will Yuya do here?" Nico asked. "I think this cage has limited his resources."

Yuya 1st Turn:

"The new rules might slow me down but I won't let them stop me. I use scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared as they appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Trump Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _ _You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" card or "Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion".__

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"This lets me summon monsters from level 5 through 7 all at the same time."

"Since your doing it from the hand they don't go to the Extra Monster Zone." Gore grinned.

"Exactly, I only get one shot at this so I'll bring out Performapal Partnaga, Performapal Elephammer, and the star of this show, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared.

A snake appeared along with a mammoth that has a hammer, and his ace monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Partnaga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Reptile/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** All monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you control._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control._

* * *

 _Performapal Elehammer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can return all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls to your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Alright, now I play Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum Ability to fuse Elephammer with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in order to summon Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in my Extra Monster Zone." Yuya grinned.

The two flew up fusing.

"Dual-colored eyed dragon! Become one with the blizzard behemoth, and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The monster he used against Gong appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster +_ _1 Beast-Type monster_

 _ _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type monster you controlled that was used as a Fusion Material for this card.__

* * *

"Fusion huh?" Gore grinned.

"That's right, and now I'll have Beast-Eyes attack your Gouki the Jet Ogre!" Yuya called.

Beast-Eyes charged the attack firing it.

"I play the face-down, Reinforce Truth! Don't worry this doesn't stop your attack." Gore grinned.

* * *

 _Reinforce Truth_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Ok?" Yuya asked in confusion as the attack continued.

"It allows me to summon a level 2 or lower Warrior from my deck!" Gore grinned as a second Headbatt appeared defending as Jet Ogre shattered. **(Gore: 3000)** "And it might not be enough but when Jet Ogre is sent to the graveyard all Gouki monsters gives 500 additional attack points!"

 **(ATK: 800 + 500 = 1300)**

"Well actually Gore, since Beast-Eyes destroyed a monster you take damage equal to Elephammer's original attack points." Yuya revealed.

The dragon fired a blast.

"I activate Gouki Octostrech's effect from my hand!" Gore called. "I send this card in my hand to the graveyard to halve the damage!"

The blast hit as he was pushed back a little. **(Gore: 1700)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuya finished.

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 ** **Gore: 1700****

* * *

Gore 2nd Turn:

"Ha... Your one interesting opponent Yuya." Gore grinned drawing.

"Thanks, you too Gore." Yuya smiled.

"Well now I activate the spell Gouki Rematch!" Gore grinned.

* * *

 _Gouki Rematch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 "Gouki" monsters in your GY with different Levels; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Gouki Re-Match" per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to summon two Gouki Monsters from my graveyard in defense mode as long as their levels aren't the same!"

"I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden." Yuya admitted.

"Well now I'll calling out Twistcobra, and Octostretch!" Gore called as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki Octostretch_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _If your opponent's monster attacks, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; the damage you take from that battle is halved. When your opponent activates an effect that would inflict damage to you (even during the Damage Step) (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; the damage you take from that effect is halved. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Octostretch". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Octostretch" once per turn.__

* * *

"Then I summon Gouki Suprex!"

A blue ogre appeared in place ready with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Gouki Suprex_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Suprex". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Suprex" once per turn.__

* * *

"Now appear my Circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared.

"Link 4?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 Gouki Monsters! I set Octostrech, Suprex, and Headbatt in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up entering the bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

 _'Or not.'_ Yuya thought.

"And here comes one of Gore's most powerful beasts!" Nico announced. "Can Yuya defeat this foe!?"

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 3, Gouki the Great Ogre!"

At that a gray, and dark gray ogre appeared with red eyes, and holding a two-handed axe with 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Gouki the Great Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ "Gouki" monsters_

 _All monsters on the field lose ATK equal to their original DEF. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 of your monsters this card points to instead._

* * *

"Wow, that's a really awesome monster Gore." Yuya smiled.

"And it comes with a special ability. Do you notice one thing about my regular Gouki monsters?" Gore grinned.

"Huh?" Yuya asked. "No."

"All of them don't have any defense points." Gore grinned, "And it's because of Great Ogre's ability! With it on the field all monsters loses attack points equal to their defense points! Ogre Pressure!"

The ogre roared at Partnaga, and Beast-Eyes.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock.

 _Partnaga: **(ATK: 0)**_

 _Beast-Eyes: **(ATK: 1000)**_

"And next up Octostretch, Headbatt, and Suprex's effect's activates!" Gore grinned. "I can add three Gouki cards from my deck to my hand!"

Yuya nodded. _'Well, I kind of expected this one.'_

Gore shows a second Suprex, Gouki Rematch, and Gouki Twistcobra.

"I can only play Gouki Rematch once a turn unfortunately." Gore grinned.

"Alright." Yuya nodded.

"And now I activate Twistcobora's ability! I can sacrifice a Gouki, and give Great Ogre a power up by it's attack points! I sacrifice Twistcobra!" Gore grinned as the monster shattered.

 _Great Ogre: **(ATK: 2600 + 1600 = 4200)**_

Yuya just nodded seeing that.

"And when Twistcobora is sent I can add Gouki Risecobra to my hand." Gore said adding the card. "Now Great Ogre attack Partnaga!"

The monster shattered.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0000**

 **Gore: 1700**

 **Gore wins the duel!**

* * *

"And now Gore wins the match!" Nico announced.

Gore walked over, and offered a hand to the downed Yuya with a smile.

Yuya took it with his own smile. "Oh well, you can't always win and it was fun. Maybe we can have a rematch sometime as an Action Duel."

"Like the Master Duel Rules slowing you the regular Action Duel Rules slows me down." Gore smiled.

"Well, good luck in the rest of the competition." Yuya smiled before walking over to Stacy and Zuzu.

Stacy hugged him, "You okay daddy?"

"Well I would have liked to last longer than one match but I'm still rooting for you two." Yuya smiled.

"Alright duel fans, after two intense matches we move onto the third." Nico Smiley announced.

"Who's gonna be next?" Yugi asked in the audience as they watched.

The faces appeared again before slowly fading to reveal...

"Well this is certainly a surprise, it seems the next two duelists participating in the first Speed Duel are Yusaku Fujiki and Yusei Fudo." Nico Smiley announced.

Alex smiled at Yusei.

Yusei smiled before walking over to Yusaku. "Good luck."

Yusaku turned to him before saying bluntly, "I don't need luck."

Yusei frowned at his attitude before getting on his Duel Runner.

Yusaku meanwhile got set on a board.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well their might be familiar faces from VRAINS here in this chappy.**

 **Ulrich362: True, very true.**

 **bopdog111: Go Onizuka's Dubbed Name was released, and it was Gore.**

 **Ulrich362: Not the biggest fan of that dub name... oh well.**

 **bopdog111: Like they say 'Beggers can't be choosers'.**

 **Ulrich362: True enough, well now Yusei and Yusaku are about to duel so which is stronger, the Talkers or the Warriors?**

 **bopdog111: Something we'll find out next time.**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Speed Duel! Cyber vs Gimmick Puppet!

**bopdog111: Well guys here is one duel interesting.**

 **Ulrich362: That's one way to put it.**

 **bopdog111: Here we're having VRAINS' Protagonist Yusaku Fujiki, vs 5D's Protagonist Yuseki Fudo in a Speed Duel.**

 **Ulrich362: A duel that just might surprise you, then again why talk about it when we can get started?**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 ** **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.****

* * *

"Yusaku right, what's bothering you?" Yusei asked.

Yusaku only said, "I am the emissary of revenge."

Before Yusei can say anything Nico Smiley announced, "Okay everyone before the match starts we should lay out the Speed Duel Rules to everyone who hasn't know yet!"

"First up their can only be four cards in your starting hand, and only three Spell, Trap, and Monster Zones!" Melissa Trail continued.

"And there is no main phase 2, and you can activate a Special Ability of your own known as a Skill which can be activated like a Quick Effect only if you fit the conditions!" Nico Smiley finished.

"Revenge isn't right." Yusei told him after they explained the rules. "Maybe in this duel you'll understand that."

"We'll see." Yusaku said as he readied his Duel Board.

 _ **"This duelist Yusei Fudo, Yusaku. I have been checking him, and he is one of the most powerful duelists of the world."**_ The Ignis told him to where only Yusaku can hear.

"I see." Yusaku nodded as they prepared themselves.

"DUEL!" the two of them called together before racing off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From The Dead by Skillet)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Yusaku: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

"And who will hit the corner...!" Nico trailed off.

Yusei pulled ahead surprising Yusaku and the Ignis with his speed.

 ** _"Whoa that bike is fast!"_** The Ignis cried.

"Either way it won't stop me." Yusaku told him.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Ok Yusaku, I'll start with two facedown cards and a monster in defense mode." Yusei stated.

"What's next?" Yusaku asked him.

"Nothing for now." Yusei replied calmly.

Yusaku 1st Turn:

"My turn now draw!" Yusaku cried drawing before calling, "As I have no monsters I can summon Linkslayer!"

A golden armored man with yellow eyes appeared with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Linkslayer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards, then target that many Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them._

* * *

Yusei's eyes widened in surprise before smiling. "That's a strong start."

"Wait a second... That looks like..." Ryoken trailed off.

"Now with his effect I send Stack Reviver from my hand to the graveyard to destroy your face-down card on the left!" Yusaku called.

The card shattered.

"Now I summon Cyberse Gadget!" Yusaku called as a white monster with a screen where two blue eyes are shown appeared with 1400 attack points.

* * *

 _Cyberse Gadget_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

Yusei nodded calmly.

"Now as it was summoned I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard but it loses it's abilities! Come Stack Reviver!" Yusaku called as a white port with several blue squares appeared.

* * *

 _Stack Reviver_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is used as material for a Link Summon: You can target 1 other Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY, that was used as material for that Link Summon; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Stack Reviver" once per Duel._

* * *

"Three monsters. You're Link Summoning already?" Yusei inquired.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the Circuit appeared which answered Yusei's question.

"Huh, that sounds like you Mr. Ryoken." Ace mentioned.

Ryoken told him, "Ace he has Cyberse Cards."

Ace blinked before staring in shock. "Then does that mean he has an Ignis?"

"The Summoning Conditions are two monsters! I set Stack Reviver, and Cyberse Gadget in the Link Markers!" Yusaku called as the two flew up to the up, and bottom markers. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Security Dragon!"

A small red, and white digital dragon appeared with 1100 attack points.

* * *

 _Security Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom_

 _2 monsters_

 _Once while face-up on the field, if this card is co-linked: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; return it to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Security Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Yusei nodded.

"Now Cyberse Gadget, and Stack Reviver's effects activate!" Yusaku called. "Cyberse Gadget summons a Gadget Token to my field when sent to the graveyard!"

A gadget appeared.

* * *

 _Gadget Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Gadget Token"._

* * *

"And Stack Reviver allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Cyberse from my graveyard when used for a Link Summon!" Yusaku called. "I summon Cyberse Gadget!"

The gadget Cyberse appeared ready.

"You're definitely skilled Yusaku." Yusei praised.

Yusaku paid no mind, "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared again.

"Yusaku is certainly starting off rather aggressively, is he trying to take down Yusei in one move?" Nico Smiley inquired.

"The Summoning Conditions are at least two Effect Monsters!" Yusaku called. "I set Gadget Token, Cyberse Gadget, and Linkslayer in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the up, bottom-left, and bottom-right markers.

Yusei watched calmly.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Decode Talker!" Yusaku called as a blue armored data warrior wielding a purple data blade appeared with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Decode Talker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Effect Monsters_

 _Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

Yusei smiled. "Not bad Yusaku, that's quite the monster."

"Well here's one thing you should worry about! I activate Decode Talker's ability! Power Integration!" Yusaku called as Decode Talker glowed. "Decode Talker gains 500 attack points for every monster it points too!"

 _Decode Talker: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

Yusei nodded calmly.

"Now I activate Security Dragon's ability!" Yusaku called as the dragon glowed. "Once a turn when Co-Linked I can return a monster on your field to your hand!"

Yusei's eyes widened as his monster vanished.

 _ **"Now you got nothing to defend yourself!"**_ The Ignis said arrogantly as he emerged from Yusaku's Duel Disk.

"What the?" Yusei questioned seeing it.

"Get back in." Yusaku said sternly which made it stiffened before reverting back as Yusaku called. "I place 1 Card face-down, and now Security Dragon attack Yusei directly!"

The dragon fired a blast.

"Not quite, I play the Scrap Synchro trap card." Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Scrap Synchro_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When your opponent declares an attack you can destroy the attacking monster, and if you do Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck.__

* * *

"This card has a few effects but the one I'm using now destroys Security Dragon and lets me call something in its place, specifically my Junk Warrior!"

The dragon roared before vanishing as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control._

* * *

 ** _"Oh no Security Dragon!"_** The Ignis cried shocked. **_"Since it lost a monster it pointed too Decode Talker's attack points goes down!"_**

 _Decode Talker: **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300)**_

"So now our monsters are equal." Yusei noted. "So what are you planning Yusaku?"

"Your move now." Yusaku told him.

"Well this ended with no Life Points lost!" Nico Smiley called.

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Yusaku: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 2nd Turn:

"Alright Yusaku, I summon the Junk Synchron tuner monster." Yusei stated calmly.

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Then I'll set two cards and tune Junk Synchron with Junk Warrior!"

Junk Synchron flew up as Junk Warrior turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" Yusei chanted.

The monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Junk Destroyer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Junk Synchron" +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy cards on the field, up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material Monsters for this card._

* * *

 ** _"Whoa what a warrior!"_ **The Ignis cried.

"Since I used two monsters to summon Junk Destroyer he destroys both your cards." Yusei revealed.

Decode Talker, and Yusaku's face-down, Parallel Port Armor shattered.

 ** _"No Decode Talker!"_ **The Ignis cried horrified.

"Now Junk Destroyer attack Yusaku's life points directly!" Yusei called.

The warrior attacked Yusaku took the hit. **(Yusaku: 1400)**

"That ends my move Yusaku, but I'm telling you revenge won't help anything." Yusei told him.

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

"You have no idea what I'm been through." Yusaku said coldly drawing as he called, "I start by activating the spell card, Link Revival!"

* * *

 _Link Revival_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Target 1 Link 3 Link Monster in your graveyard, and 1 monster in your graveyard: Special Summon them both. If you Link Summon using those monsters you can increase the Link Summoned Monster's ATK by 500 then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Then tell me, I'm willing to listen and so is everyone here." Yusei replied calmly. "You don't have to go through that kind of thing on your own."

"First off Decode Talker, and Cyberse Gadget revives due to Link Revival at the cost of 500 points!" Yusaku called as the Gadget, and Decode Talker appeared ready. **(Yusaku: 0900)**

Yusei nodded calmly.

 ** _"Ah this is bad Yusaku what can we do?"_** The Ignis asked. ** _"All we have is Decode Talker, Cyberse Gadget, and 900 Life Points! 900?"_**

Yusaku told him, "Do it."

The Ignis nodded reverting to the Duel Disk as something started to happen.

"What's going on?" Yusei inquired.

Then a digital wave started to head to them surprising everyone.

"What in in the world?" Melissa asked in shock.

"Everyone hold onto something!" Nico shouted as the storm approached

Just before it hit a red orb appeared around Yusei protecting him from the storm.

Yusaku grinned as he jumped in the storm as he cried, "I activate my Skill! When I have 1000 or lower Life Points I can add 1 random Link Monster in the Data Storm to my Extra Deck!"

He stretched his hand out as the Ignis called, **_"This is a big Data Storm! There's something really strong to go toe to toe with this guy!"_**

Yusaku grunted as blue data begins to build in his hand as he cried, "Storm Access!"

* * *

 _Storm Access_

 _Yusaku's Skill_

 _ _ _If the user has 1000 or less LP, the user randomly obtains a Link Monster from a nearby Data Storm and adds it to their Extra Deck.___

* * *

At that a card appeared in his hand, as he grinned jumping out as the storm vanished.

"A skill to gain a new card!" Yusei cried in shock before smiling. "Alright Yusaku. What did you get?"

"Let's find out! Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the Circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least two Cyberse Monsters! I set Cyberse Gadget, and Decode Talker in the Link Markers! When a Link Monster is used as Link Material it's Link Markers can be used as the Material!"

At that Decode Talker turned to three beings as they, and the Gadget Token flew to the Circuit at Up, Bottom, Bottom-Right, and Left. Yusei nodded seeing that.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Lightcode Talker!"

At that a yellow glowing, and whip wielding warrior appeared with 2900 attack points.

* * *

 _Lightcode Talker_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Left_

 _Monsters this card points too gains 300 ATK. Once per turn: When your opponent activates a Trap Card you can tribute 1 monster this card points to negate the activation, and if you do reset it. Cannot be destroyed by card effects when pointing to a monster._

* * *

"2900?" Yusei asked in surprise.

"And when the monsters I summoned with Link Revival is used for a Link Summon I can draw 1 card, and have it gain 500 attack points!" Yusaku called drawing.

 _Lightcode Talker: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400)**_

"Whoa." Ace said amazed.

"Yeah." Dawn agreed. "He's strong."

"Yusaku I'm asking you what happened." Yusei said again.

Yusaku stopped as the Ignis asked him, _**"Should we say anything?"**_

Yusaku closed his eyes as he yelled, "My life was ruined when I was a child!"

Yusei's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"With Cyberse Gadget's effect another Gadget Token appears!" Yusaku called as another Gadget appeared. "And now I set 2 cards, and now Lightcode Talker attack Junk Destroyer!"

"I play my trap Synchro Striker Unit, it gives Junk Destroyer 1000 more attack points." Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Synchro Striker Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

 _Junk Destroyer: **(ATK: 2600 + 1000 = 3600)**_

"Lightcode Talker's ability! When you play a trap by tribiuting a monster it points to Lightcode can stop your trap!" Yusaku revealed.

Yusei smiled. "I activate my Skill, Crimson Bonds. If a card on my field would be destroyed I can sacrifice a monster in order to summon something new."

* * *

 _Crimson Bonds_

 _Yusei's Skill_

 _ _If a card on the user's field would be destroyed they can tribute 1 monster to summon 1 Synchro Monster form it's Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions.__

* * *

Junk Destroyer suddenly began to glow as it turned into Stardust.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

His ace appeared roaring in place.

"Now, you were saying?" Yusei asked with a smile.

"Lightcode attack Stardust Dragon!" Yusaku called as the monster charged.

Yusei's ace monster flew towards Yusaku's before shattering.

 **(Yusei: 3100)**

"I activate the trap card Cosmic Blast, since Stardust Dragon left the field you take damage equal to his attack points." Yusei revealed.

* * *

 _Cosmic Blast_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster you control is removed from the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. This turn, you cannot Special Summon.__

* * *

 ** _"Ah oh no! With 2500 points of damage we're toast!"_ **The Ignis cried.

Yusaku grunted at this.

The effect of the trap hit Yusaku wiping out the last of his life points.

* * *

 **Yusei: 3100**

 **Yusaku: 0000**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yusaku, I'm not going to say I know what happened to you, but my friends and I are willing to help." Yusei told him.

"I don't need help." Yusaku said coldly.

"Mr. Yusaku wait." said a nervous young voice.

Yusaku turned to see who was talking to him. It was an incredibly scared looking Mason.

"The... Lost Incident?" he asked.

Yusaku's eyes narrowed as he asked, "How did you figure it out?"

Mason started shaking in fear.

"Because he was involved in it too." said a female voice.

They looked to see Bonnie walking over as she hugged Mason. Mason hugged her back before turning to Yusaku. "It was really scary, but they can help."

 _ **"Hey how come you are still a kid! It was made 10 years ago!"**_ The Ignis told him.

 _ **"That's because time slowed from where he, and Little Bon were from."**_ Lance told him emerging from Mason's Duel Disk surprising the Ignis, and Yusaku.

"It isn't quite that simple." Ryoken stated suddenly. "The Lost Incident served another purpose, one that you all are seeing in front of you."

They turned as Yusaku asked him, "The Ignis?"

"Exactly, it was designed for the express purpose of creating the Ignis." Ryoken answered. "The one responsible for it, was my father. He desired to create humanity's successor, though the price was far too high and if you allow me I want to help undo that damage. The Ignis are not at fault and neither are you, if anything you're all victims in this."

Yusaku looked shocked as the Ignis with him called, **_"Me, and my kind... As Humanity's successor? I don't see that happening."_**

"Our successor, no. Though perhaps, a new species that can work alongside humanity to better both." Ryoken stated. "The Lost Incident was a mistake, lives were ruined because of it and years were lost that can never be returned. Though Yusei is correct, don't allow the rest of your life to be taken from you as well Yusaku."

"How should you know? Your father ruined many lives!" Yusaku yelled.

"Yusaku I had helped you in the incident." Ryoken answered.

"You helped us?" Mason asked in shock.

"I had told you, and Mason to continue on for the three points of continuing to fight." Ryoken told the two. "As a child I wasn't able to comprehend hearing the victims suffering so I called the authorities, and reported the project."

"Then... the one who saved us was..." Mason started before hugging Ryoken. "Thank you... thank you."

Ryoken hugged him back.

 ** _"Huh... So I guess this pretty much seals the deal eh?"_** The Ignis asked Yusaku.

"We aren't suggesting you forget or even forgive Ryoken's father. Mine wasn't entirely innocent either." Yusei told him. "We all just don't want the rest of your life to be stuck there when you have people who can be your friends and help you move forward."

Yusaku stayed silent before saying, "Ryoken."

"Yes?" Ryoken asked.

"While I am in graditude that you did managed to help us all, and turn your father in I am still needing some stress relief. That means we will duel for a while." Yusaku told him.

"You have my word, at the conclusion of the tournament I'll duel you as many times as you want." Ryoken said calmly.

Yusaku nodded at this one.

 ** _"Ah man who would have thought this tournament lead us to this kind of predicament."_** The Ignis said sighing before saying, **_"Oh I'm Ai by the way."_**

"Nice to meet you Ai." Mason smiled as they all walked off and the faces reappeared.

"Okay everyone take a look on the screen for the forth round!" Nico Smiley announced.

The faces slowly started to fade before revealing two.

"Well it looks like the fourth duel will be pitting Zane Truesdale from Fusion up against Quattro from Xyz." Nico Smiley announced.

"Zane?" Alex asked surprised hearing one of the most toughest duelists they faced 4 years back was in the tournament.

"That's right, and I intend on winning." Zane stated calmly walking up to the arena.

"Get em Thomas." Terri smiled to Quattro.

"Your name's Thomas?" Zane asked. "Well, I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that we aren't dueling during the Dimensional War, the bad news is that you've already lost the duel."

"We don't know that yet." Quattro told him.

Zane chuckled. "I suppose not, well then what kind of duel is this?"

"Oh well it will be a Master Duel! These types of Duels brings out the true power of Link Monsters!" Nico answered.

"That works for me, what about you?" Zane asked.

"Sounds fair." Quattro answered.

"Alright, then after you." Zane smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: That Part That Hurts the Most by TFK)**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Quattro: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Quattro 1st Turn:

"Okay first up I'll be summoning a face-down monster, and then set two cards to end my turn." Quattro ended.

Zane 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll do the same." Zane smiled. "One set monster, and two facedown cards before passing things back to you."

"They use the same move?" Lilly asked surprised.

"Oh boy." Yuri chuckled. "I'm glad it's not me up there."

* * *

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Quattro: 4000**

* * *

Quattro 2nd Turn:

Quattro drew before calling, "Join the field Gimmick Puppet Egg Head!"

A egg head puppet appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Egg Head_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Zane nodded calmly.

"And now by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard you lose 800 Life Points!" Quattro called.

Zane nodded taking the hit.

 **(Zane: 3200)**

"You're pretty skilled."

"Well now I activate the spell, Level Doubler! With this Egg Head's level is doubled as long as I send one card in my hand to the graveyard!" Quattro explained as he sent a card to the graveyard.

* * *

 _Level Doubler_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; double that target's Level._

* * *

 _Egg Head: **(LV: 4 x 2 = 8)**_

"One level eight monster won't be enough for an Xyz Summon." Zane pointed out.

"Now I activate Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll's ability from my graveyard!" Quattro smirked. "I banish this card to summon another from my graveyard!"

What appeared was a coffin before it shows of a doll.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can banish 1 other "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Not bad." Zane smiled. "Except there's one problem with your move, and it's the trap card Cyber Xyz Hacking."

* * *

 _Cyber Xyz Hacking_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Pay 2100 Life Points. Your opponent cannot Xyz Summon this turn, and all monsters on the field change to face-up defense position.__

* * *

"A trap that costs 2100 life points, but prevents Xyz Summoning for one turn and forces all monsters on the field into face-up defense mode."

 **(Zane: 1100)**

Zane's monster was revealed to be a smaller weaker Cyber Dragon.

"What's that?" Dawn asked seeing the machine.

"Proto Cyber Dragon, 1000 less attack and defense points than the original Cyber Dragon and two levels lower but the catch is while its on the field it can be treated as a Cyber Dragon." Yuri answered.

* * *

 _Proto-Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is on the field._

* * *

"Fine I'll end it here." Quattro said.

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew his card only to look at it and shrug. "Thomas right, can I ask you something before I take my turn?"

"What?" Quattro asked him.

"First, I want to confirm if those Gimmick Puppets of yours are machines." Zane answered. "Oh, and I was also curious if you knew who I was before this tournament."

"Yeah their machines." Quattro answered. "And I know your the strongest duelist of Duel Academy known as Hell Kaiser that is stronger then both the Supreme King, and the Venom Prince."

Yuri frowned. "Oh for the last time can everyone just drop that name?"

Zane chuckled before smiling. "Then all I have to say is GG Thomas."

"What?" Quattro asked confused.

"It's simple, first I'll activate Heavy Storm to destroy all the spell and trap cards in play including my set Power Bond." Zane stated.

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.__

* * *

Shown to be Gimmick Box, and Xyz Effect. Zane nodded. "Now then I'll summon. Cyber Larva."

A small larva version of Cyber Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Larva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this face-up card is targeted for an attack: You take no battle damage for the rest of this turn. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Cyber Larva" from your Deck._

* * *

"Now then, Proto Cyber Dragon, Cyber Larva, Gimmick Puppet Egghead, and Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll I fuse the four of you together!" Zane called.

"What?" Quattro asked surprised.

"This monster is summoned by fusing as many machines on the field as possible including one Cyber Dragon which my Proto Cyber Dragon counts as and then for each one it gains 1000 attack points." Zane revealed. "Say hello Thomas, to my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!"

A dragon appeared with 4 heads roaring.

* * *

 _Chimeratech Fortress Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters_  
 _Cannot be used as Fusion Material. Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards from either field to the GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) The original ATK of this card becomes 1000 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Special Summon._

* * *

 _Chimeratech Fortress Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 4) = 4000)**_

"It has over 4000!?" Quattro cried shocked.

"That's right, now Chimeratech Fortress Dragon end this duel with Evolution Result Artillery!" Zane called.

The dragon fired blasts at Quattro hitting him.

* * *

 **Zane: 1100**

 **Quattro: 0000**

 **Zane wins the duel!**

* * *

Zane walked over to him. "No hard feelings?"

"Nah." Quattro grinned.

Zane nodded. "Who knows, maybe next time we duel I'll get to see your Xyz monsters."

"That trap was a bit unfair." Quattro told him.

"You might be right. After the tournament I'll probably get rid of it." Zane nodded as they turned to see the faces appearing again.

"Now let's see who goes next!?" Nico called.

The faces started fading before slowly two remained shocking everyone.

"Well I'll be, the next duelists participating in a Master Duel are Julie Farrow going up against Rocky Farrow." Melissa announced.

The two Farrow Siblings blinked turning to each other.

"I guess this it my chance to beat you." Rocky smiled.

Julie only smiled, "Wished ya luck Little Rock."

Rocky smiled before the two of them walked up to the arena.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well the tournament is proving to be very interesting.**

 **bopdog111: Yusaku lost but at least he, and Yusei put up quite a Speed Duel.**

 **Ulrich362: True, very true.**

 **bopdog111: Along with the revealing of Ryoken helping some people living in a hard past.**

 **Ulrich362: That's true. Though now the Farrow siblings are getting to have a fun match.**

 **bopdog111: And after them is Mir's try.**

 **Ulrich362: With her brand new deck.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Farrow Sibling Duel! Mir vs Spencer!

**Ulrich362: Ok before we start we just need to address something. The guest review.**

 **bopdog111: Yes we do that it's about something of Burn Victories, and Yusaku's loss over Yusei.**

 **Ulrich362: Admittedly Burn Victories have been a bit overdone so far but they will be less frequent as the fic goes on, and as for Yusei defeating Yusaku that was a necessary loss for him to begin opening up to the others. While I am still not overly familiar with VRAINS we do not intend on having all VRAINS characters lose all their matches.**

 **bopdog111: Like Gore defeating Yuya for example.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly. Though with that said it's time for the Farrow siblings to have their match.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 ** **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.****

* * *

Rocky, and Julie walked to the field.

"This one is going to interesting." Jaden smiled.

"You said it Jaden." Alexis smiled.

Julie, and Rocky got ready for each other's match.

"And let the duel begin!" Melissa Trail cried.

"What do you two think?" Yoko asked Sylvio and Rin.

"Well I say they'll be evenly matched." Sylvio grinned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo by Lickin Park)**

 **Julie: 4000**

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julie 1st Turn:

"Okay my go, and I'll start with Scale 1 Metalfoes Goldrider, and Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen in set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two bikers appeared ready.

* * *

 _Metalfoes Goldrider_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Set 1 "Metalfoes" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:** That gleaming, golden buggy breaks bad guys good. What wonderful wheels! (With a bumbling buffoon...)_

* * *

 _Metalfoes Steelen_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Set 1 "Metalfoes" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:** __Cool iron bodies meet burning metal machines and man/machine combine. Burn up the soul - Metalfoes Fusion!_

* * *

"Not a bad start." Declan noted.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Julie called as the monsters burst out. "Igknight Gallant, and Igknight Margrave!"

The two fire knights appeared ready.

* * *

 _Igknight Gallant_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A leader of the most dashing Igknight commando unit. His greatest challenge is keeping the hot tempers of his men under control._

* * *

 _Igknight Margrave_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A high-ranking Igknight warrior. When he does enter the fray, his sweeping attacks are feared not just by the enemy but also his own troops._

* * *

"Looks like it." Yugo nodded.

"And now appear the Link that shows the Flames!" Julie called as the circuit appeared.

"And Julie starts off with a powerful Pendulum Summon straight into a Link Summon." Nico Smiley announced.

secs ago"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are two Pendulum Monsters! I set Igknight Margrave, and Igknight Gallent in the Link Markers!" Julie called her two Igknights turned to flames as they flew up to the Bottom-Right, and Bottom-Left Markers. "Circuit combined! Link Summom! Flame on, Link 2! Heavymetalfoes Electrumite!"

A new fire biker appeared ready.

* * *

 _Heavymetalfoes Electrumite_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Psychic/Link_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2 Pendulum Monsters_  
 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Extra Deck face-up. Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, then add 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand. If a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone leaves the field: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Heavymetalfoes Electrumite" once per turn._

* * *

"Rocky..." Kelly whispered nervously.

"Huh not bad Julie." Rocky grinned.

"Well here's more. When Electrumite is Link Summoned I can add 1 Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my Extra Deck face-up!" Julie called.

"Wow." Yuki whispered in awe.

"I add the Pendulum Monster, Raremetalfoes Bismugear to my Extra Deck!" Julie said adding the card. "Now by placing 2 cards face-down that ends my turn."

"That was quite the start, lets see how her brother does." Yuri smiled.

Rocky 1st Turn:

Rocky drew as he said "Okay sis I'll start off by activating Stone Fusion!"

* * *

 _Stone Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the Fusion Materials from your field, graveyard, or hand._

* * *

"Somehow a lot less impressive." Sylvio admitted.

"Less impressive?" Joey asked him with a hard stare.

"Don't take it that way, I just mean that unlike Julie who managed to Pendulum Summon straight into a Link Summon and set up for future moves a Fusion Summon is powerful but doesn't really give him as many options." Sylvio clarified.

"Rocky only needs one Fusion Monster each time he duels." Duke told him. "This new rules won't slow him down."

"I guess." Sylvio nodded.

Rocky shows two Stone Army of Obsidians before they fused.

"Warriors of Obsidian! Join forces, and create an unstoppable force of destruction, and become one of the most powerful statues! Fusion Summon! This is my ace! Level 10! Stone Army of Limestone!"

Limestone appeared behind him ready.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Limestone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 "Stone Army" monsters with the same name  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished. During either player's turn: You can banish all "Stone Army" monsters in your graveyard then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one. "Stone Army" monsters you control cannot be targeted for attacks or effects except this one._

* * *

"Go Rocky!" Kelly cheered.

Rocky then said, "I now activate the spell, Time Fusion!"

* * *

 _Time Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 card from your hand and select 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon that Fusion Monster, ignoring the Summoning conditions. That monster cannot declare an attack during the turn it is Summoned._

* * *

"So now by banishing a card in my hand I can then summon a Fusion Monster next turn! I banish Sandstone!"

"Wait but how? He has nowhere to play it." Ace mentioned.

"That wasn't what Rocky is going for." Mokuba smiled to him.

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Now when Stone Army of Sandstone is banished I can summon it!" Rocky called as Sandstone appeared in place.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Sandstone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is banished you can Special Summon this card. If summoned by this method you can target 1 "Stone Army" monster that has been banished: Special Summon that target. You cannot Special Summon monsters except Rock-Type Monsters for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"It looks like Rocky is planning something." Melissa noted.

"And when Sandstone is summoned from being banished I can summon another Stone Solider to join him! Join back Stone Army of Obsidian!"

The Obsidian statue appeared in place.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Obsidian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this banished card is Special Summoned: You can banish this card, and 1 "Stone Army" monster you control to Special Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck in attack position that has those cards as Fusion Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"They're a lot better than me big sis." Ace admitted.

"I don't think Rocky is planning to Link Summon." Dawn told him.

"When Obsidian is summoned from banishment I can use it, and other Stone Soliders to summon another Stone Army Fusion!" Rocky called.

"Wait but his ace is already in play." Yuki pointed out.

"Now Obsidian fuse with Sandstone, and Limestone!" Rocky called.

"What the?" Aster questioned as the three flew up.

"Warrior of Obsidian! Warrior of Sandstone! Warrior of Limestone! Merge together, and made from the hardest stone join here! Fusion Summon! Emerge Level 12! Stone Army of Pearl!" Rocky called as a large statue showing a pearl version of Orichalcos Shunoroes appeared with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Pearl_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Stone Army of Limestone" + 2 or more "Stone Army" monsters with different names  
The first time this card should be destroyed each turn it isn't destroyed. Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summon by any other ways. For each "Stone Army" monster banished this card gains 600 ATK. If this card attacks an opponent's monster negate it's effects. Once per turn: Whenever your opponent activates a Trap Card you can return 1 "Stone Army" monster to your graveyard to negate the activation, and if you do return it to your opponent's hand. If this card is destroyed you can Special Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Wow, beautiful." Kelly smiled.

"This is the upgraded form of my Limestone." Rocky grinned.

"It's certainly impressive, but is it enough to take down Julie's Link Monster?" Nico Smiley inquired.

"First off for every Stone Soldier banished, Pearl gains 600 attack points!" Rocky grinned.

"That's clever thinking, with his deck's focus on banishing monsters Pearl will keep getting stronger." Akiza noted.

 _Pearl: **(ATK: 1000 + (600 * 4) = 3400)**_

"He used that thing to take me down." Kaiba frowned.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Mokuba chuckled.

"And now Pearl attack!" Rocky called as his Fusion attacked Julie's monster.

"I play the trap card, Blazing Mirror Force!" Julie called.

* * *

 _Blazing Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy as many Attack Position monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, take damage equal to half the combined original ATK of those destroyed monsters, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Nice try, but that trap is going to seal Rocky's fate." Kite noted calmly.

Rocky grinned, "You should remember sis. When you play a trap card, Pearl can return Limestone to my graveyard to put a stop to it, and return to your hand!"

The trap vanished and returned to Julie's hand as Pearl's points decreased.

 _Pearl: **(ATK: 3400 - 600 = 2800)**_

"Well I knew you would do that! I play the other trap card, Negate Attack!" Julie called as the attack was nullified.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Darn, so close." Mokuba frowned. "Oh well."

"Okay sis ya got me right there." Rocky grinned as he set a card. "Your turn now."

"This is an awesome duel." Yugi smiled.

* * *

 **Julie: 4000**

 **Rocky: 4000**

* * *

Julie 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw, and first up I Pendulum Summon out Igknight Margrave, and Igknight Gallent along with Metalfoes Volflame!" Julie called as the three monsters appeared in place.

* * *

 _Metalfoes Volflame_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Set 1 "Metalfoes" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Roasting red rockets boost its blazing, bright-blast burners to liquified lava levels. Vanquisher of the Vanisher!_

* * *

"I wonder what she's planning." Riley admitted.

"Now I activate Electrumite's ability! I can destroy Margrave in order to add a face-up Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck to my hand." Julie said as the Igknight shattered while she shows the Metalfoes Pendulum Monster she added to her Extra Deck. "Then I activate the Pendulum ability of Metalfoes Goldrider!"

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if using all six methods would be a disadvantage." Zarc chuckled.

"By destroying the Metalfoes Steelen in my other Pendulum Zone I can set a Metalfoes Spell or Trap Card to the field!" Julie called as the 8 Metalfoes shattered as she set Metalfoes Fusion.

"A fusion spell." Celina noted.

"And now Electrumite's ability activates!" Julie called. "Since a card in the Pendulum Zone left the field I can draw another card!"

She drew.

"This is getting interesting." Jack noted.

"Now I activate my face-down! Metalfoes Fusion!" Julie called.

* * *

 _Metalfoes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Metalfoes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can shuffle it into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Metalfoes Fusion" once per turn._

* * *

"Not bad at all." Zane smirked.

"By fusing Volflame with the Raremetalfoes Bismugear in my hand I can summon a Fusion Monster!" Julie called as the two fused. "Riders of Flames combine your fires, and join together to burn down anything in your path! Fusion Summon! Bring the heat level 8! Metalfoes Orichalc!"

Orichalc appeared ready with his 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Metalfoes Orichalc_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _2 "Metalfoes" monsters_

 _If a "Metalfoes" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Not good." Gale frowned.

"Well look here! Julie can do 3 of the methods!" Melissa Trail called.

"Indeed, that'll certainly give her an edge over her opponents." Nico agreed.

"And now I activate Metalfoes Fusion's effect in the graveyard! I can shuffle it to my Deck to draw another card!" Julie called as she shuffled the Fusion Card before drawing. "And now I use Scale 7 Igknight Squire to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Another Igknight appeared setting the scale.

* * *

 _Igknight Squire_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A leader of the most dashing Igknight commando unit. His greatest challenge is keeping the hot tempers of his men under control._

* * *

"She has very powerful combos to say the least." Atem noted.

"Now I place 1 card down, and now Orichalc attack Pearl!" Julie called.

"Go Pearl!" Rocky called as the stone staue attacked the equal monster causing a huge shockwave to echo.

"That's one way to start off the match." Yuya admitted shielding himself from the shockwave.

"Pearl can't be destroyed once a turn!" Rocky called.

"Well as Orichalc was sent to the graveyard I can target a card on the field, and destroy it!" Julie called.

"That means Pearl can be destroyed." Terri noted.

Rocky's fusion shattered. Grinning Rocky said, "Nice one sis but when Pearl is destroyed I can summon a Stone Army Fusion from the graveyard!"

"They're even." Mason realized. "Neither of them can win."

"Come back Limestone!" Rocky grinned as his ace appeared. "And he gains 200 attack points for every Stone Army banished!"

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 3) = 3000)**_

"They won't stay even for long." Ryoken told him.

Mason nodded hearing that.

"Ha nice one Rocky. If you haven't summoned Limestone you are finished already." Julie smiled.

Rocky grinned, "I'm not as I once was sis."

"Well I'll end things here." Julie smiled.

"Who do you think will win big sis?" Ace asked Stacy.

"Don't know." Dawn smiled.

Rocky 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Rocky cried drawing. "And I activate my face-down! The spell, Soul Absorption! Each time a card is banished I gain 500 Life Points!"

* * *

 _Soul Absorption_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If a card(s) is banished: Gain 500 LP for each._

* * *

"That card will certainly help his deck." Nico Smiley stated thoughtfully.

"Next off I play the spell card, Burial From a Different Dimension!" Rocky called.

* * *

 _Burial From a Different Dimension_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard.__

* * *

"This returns three banished monsters to the graveyard!"

The two Obsidians, and Sandstone entered the graveyard as Limestone lost power.

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 3000 - (200 * 3) = 2400)**_

"Huh? Why would he use a card that puts monsters in the graveyard from banishment?" Melissa Trail asked confused.

"That's a really good question." Alex admitted.

"I play Limestone's ability! By banishing all Stone Soldiers in my graveyard you take 200 points of damage for each one!" Rocky revealed.

"Oh." Alex nodded as the monsters were banished. "That makes sense."

Limestone shot a blast as Julie grunted. **(Julie: 3200)**

"And with them back in banishment Limestone regains strength!" Rocky grinned.

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 4) = 3200)**_

"That was a clever move." Akiza noted. "Since they were banished he also gets 2000 more life points."

Soul Absorption glowed as Rocky closed his eyes as he grinned. **(Rocky: 6000)**

"How ya like that Sis?" Rocky grinned.

"Quite a bit Little Rock." Julie grinned back.

"Well it seems Rocky Farrow just pulled ahead of his sister in a big way." Nico announced.

"I'll end my turn here." Rocky grinned ending his turn without attacking.

"What is she going to do now?" Lilly inquired curiously.

* * *

 **Julie: 3200**

 **Rocky: 6000**

* * *

Julie 3rd Turn:

Julie drew as she thought, _'Rocky clever you knew my face-down was Blazing Mirror Force, and didn't attack to trigger it. Well now I got what I need.'_

"I Pendulum Summon! Come back Margrave!"

The Pendulum appeared.

"Now I activate Electrumite's ability! This destroys Squire in order to add Volflame to my hand!" Julie said adding the card. "Next as a card in the Pendulum Zone left the field Electrumite allows me to draw 1 card!"

She drew the card.

"This is just... wow." Leo admitted. "They're both really skilled."

"What do you expect? Their Lancers." Casey smiled pointing that out.

"He's right." Riley smiled happily before holding Casey's hand.

"Now I activate scale 8 Metalfoes Volflame!" Julie cried seeing the Metalfoes. "Now I activate Goldrider's ability to destroy Volflame, and re-set Metalfoes Fusion from my Deck!"

She set the Fusion Spell before activating it.

"Another Fusion Monster?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"I now fuse the Metalfoes Silverd in my hand with Igknight Margrave!" Julie called as the two fused. "That way I can summon Metalfoes Mithrilium!"

The woman wielding the fire pistols appeared ready.

* * *

 _Metalfoes Mithrilium_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 "Metalfoes" monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _You can target 2 "Metalfoes" cards in your Graveyard and 1 card on the field; shuffle the targets from your Graveyard into the Deck, and if you do, return the target on the field to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Metalfoes Mithrilium" once per turn. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Metalfoes" Pendulum Monster from your Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"This looks so fun." Rin pouted. "Next time I am not sitting out."

"Sorry Rin." Tea smiled to her.

"Thanks, and at least something good is coming out of this." Rin smiled. "Plus I have two people to cheer for while I sit here."

"Now by shuffling Metalfoes Fusion back to my Deck I can draw another card!" Julie said shuffling the Fusion Card before drawing looking surprised before smiling, "I activate the spell, Dimension Fusion!"

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _Noraml Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible._

* * *

"Dimension Fusion?" Melissa asked in shock. "That's a huge risk for her to be taking."

"By paying 2000 Points we can summon as many banished monsters as we can! But only you can." Julie grinned. **(Julie: 1200)**

"Well Pearl can't be summoned by other methods so therefore the two Obsidians, and Sandstone comes back!" Rocky called as the three Armies appeared.

With the loss of them Limestone loses energy. **(ATK: 3200 - (200 * 3) = 2600)**

"That was a huge risk." Mokuba realized.

"Now I activate Mithrilium's ability! Once a turn by shuffling two Metalfoes cards in my graveyard 1 card on your field Rocky is added to your hand!" Julie revealed shocking everyone.

"Wait what?" Rocky asked in shock.

"So by shuffling the Metalfoes Silverd, and the Raremetalfoes Bismugear in my graveyard to my hand I can do the effect! Rocky! I return Stone Army of Limestone to your hand!" Julie called pointing at Rocky's Fusion Monster.

Rocky grunted, "Fusion Monsters don't go to the hand. So it goes to the Extra Deck!"

Limestone vanished back to Rocky's Extra Deck.

"This is bad." Kelly frowned.

"What a astounding move! Julie have managed to seal off Limestone, and leave Rocky's best monsters out of the open!" Nico announced amazed.

"That maybe true, but he has five times her life points." Melissa pointed out.

"Well now Mithrilium attack Stone Army of Sandstone! Flame Bullet!" Julie called as Mithrilium fired a last at Sandstone destroying it. **(Rocky: 4500)** "And now Igknight Gallet, Heavymetalfoes Electrumite attack the Obsidians!"

The attacks struck destroying the two monsters. **(Rocky: 3400)**

"He's down, but it doesn't look like Rocky Farrow is out quite yet." Nico announced.

"Ha nice one sis." Rocky grinned standing up.

"Well at least she's done now right?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Okay Rocky your move now." Julie chuckled at this.

Rocky 3rd Turn:

Rocky drew as the audience looked on.

 **(Julie: 1200)**

 **(Rocky: 3400)**

Julie has Igknight Gallent, Metalfoes Mithilrum, and Heavymetalfoes Electrumite while Rocky has no monsters.

"It's over." Kaiba stated calmly.

Rocky looked, and grinned "Okay I activate the spell known as Miracle Rupture!"

* * *

 _Miracle Rupture_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only by sending 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Shuffle your Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Miracle Rupture?" Yugo asked curiously.

"It allows me to send a Rock-Type Monster from my Deck to my graveyard. This allows me to shuffle my Deck, and draw another card." Rocky explained as he shuffled his Deck.

"Will this draw be enough to give Rocky a victory?" Nico asked. "Or will he be defeated by his sister on her next turn?"

Rocky drew as he looked. He then grinned "I activate the spell card, Rock Mingle!"

* * *

 _Rock Mingle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on your field. Fusion Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard. The Summoned monster gains 200 ATK for each banished "Stone Army" monster, and cannot be effected by effects. Take damage equal to half the summoned monster's ATK. Remove the summoned monster from play during the End Phase._

* * *

"I'm guessing that's a useful card?" Shay asked the residents of the Ritual Dimension.

"Rocky's Final Card." Yugi answered.

"It allows him to use his monsters from the graveyard but he has to destroy all the spells, and traps on his field while taking damage equal to half the summoned monster's points." Joey answered.

"That's a big risk." Lulu admitted.

"So I destroy Soul Absorption to remove my two Obsidians to summon Limestone once more!" Rocky called as his ace appeared. **(Rocky: 2200)**

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 3) + (200 * 3) = 3600)**_

"Then its over." Lilly realized. "He wins."

"Yeah even if Julie plays Blazing Mirror Force she's still beaten." Alex agreed.

"It's been a fun ride sis. I play Limestone's ability!" Rocky called as Sandstone vanished.

 **(Julie: 1000)**

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 3600 + 200 + 200 = 4000)**_

"Now Limestone attack Metalfoes Mithrilium!" Rocky called as his ace fired a blast at Julie's ace who took the blast as Julie smiled.

* * *

 **Julie: 0000**

 **Rocky: 2200**

 **Rocky wins the duel!**

* * *

"He finally did it." Yuri smiled.

"The younger brother defeated the older sister." Celina smiled.

Hearing that Ace swallowed nervously while Mason turned to Bonnie. Rocky walked to his sister offering her a hand. She took it with a smile as the faces appeared again.

"Alright everyone after that tough duel let us see who is next for Round 6!" Nico Smiley cried.

The faces started to fade before revealing Mir and a face they didn't recognize.

"And it seems like Mir is up against the young man Spencer!" Nico cried.

"Should I really go through with this?" Mir asked uncertainly. "After what I've done... maybe I should just forfeit."

"Mir it's okay. Besides all of us can be given a chance to start over." Jarrod smiled to his finacee.

She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

With that she stepped up to the arena.

"Spencer right, good luck."

A young man who looks 12 is wearing a black cloak with the hood down was there as he smiled nodding getting ready.

"You can go first." Mir mentioned. "Actually, this is the first time I've ever used these cards."

Spencer nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Light by Disturbed)**

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Spencer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Spencer 1st Turn:

Spencer drew before saying, "I'll start with Fallen Dreg!" A red warrior looking like an alien holding a small pistol appeared.

* * *

 _Fallen Dreg_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Fallen" Monster from your hand.__

* * *

"Fallen?" Nico inquired. "Have you heard of that archetype?"

"No I do not." Melissa answered.

"Now Dreg's ability activates! As it was summoned I can summon another Fallen from my hand! Such as Fallen Vandel!" A white alien warrior with a black cape, and four arms with two swords, and two pistols emerged.

* * *

 _Fallen Vandel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Fallen" monster you can look at one card at your opponent's hand._

* * *

Mir nodded seeing the monsters.

"Since Vandel was summoned by a Fallen I can look at a card in your hand." Spencer told her.

Mir frowned before revealing a trap called Scorpion Antidote.

"Now I send Vandel, and Dreg back to my Deck to perform Contact Fusion!" Spencer called shuffling the two aliens in his deck.

"Contact Fusion?" Jaden asked in surprise.

 _'A Fusion duelist, alright.'_ Mir noted.

"Savage of the Fallen! Foot Solider of the Fallen! Join together, and manipulate your foes! Contact Fusion! Level 6, Elyksis, Wolf Rebel of the Fallen!" Spencer called as a much more stronger version of Fallen Vandel appeared readying himself.

* * *

 _Elyksis, Wolf Rebel of the Fallen_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _"Fallen Vandel" + 1 Level 4 or lower "Fallen" Monster_  
 _ _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned you can guess one card in your opponent's hand. If it's correct your opponent must shuffle that card to the deck, and draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed you can Special Summon 1 "Fallen Dreg" from your Deck.__

* * *

"That's quite the monster." Mir admitted.

"Well as he was summoned I can guess what card name in in your hand. If I'm right you must shuffle that card, and draw a new card." Spencer told her.

"Hand Manipulation." Stacy said knowing this.

"Useful, really useful." Zuzu mentioned.

"And I pick Scorpion Antidote." Spencer told her.

Mir nodded returning the card to her deck as it shuffled and she drew.

"Now I set two cards, and that's it." Spencer ended.

Mir 1st Turn:

"Ok, first things first since my field is empty of all cards I can summon Scorpioknight Archer in attack mode." Mir stated as a knight wearing armor styled after a scorpion holding a black bow appeared in front of her.

* * *

 _Scorpioknight Archer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 900_

 _(This card is also treated as an Insect-Type monster.)_  
 _You can special summon this card from your hand if you do not control any Spell, Trap, or Monsters. Once per turn: You can reduce this card's level by one or two and if you do shuffle that many spell and trap cards into the deck._

* * *

"Scorpioknight?" Yuya asked confused.

"Cards Ace made for her." Declan answered. "A new deck."

"Ok, next I'll summon Scorpioknight Lance in defense mode and when he's summoned by sacrificing all his attack and defense points I can bring out Scorpioknight Saber in attack mode from my hand." Mir stated as two more knights wearing scorpion styled armor appeared one holding a lance and the other a black saber.

* * *

 _Scorpioknight Lance_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _(This card is also always treated as an Insect-Type monster)  
If this card is summoned you can reduce it's ATK and DEF to zero, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Scorpioknight" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Scorpioknight Saber_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _(This card is also always treated as an Insect-Type monster)  
If this card is used as material for a Fusion, or Link Summon the summoned monster gains 300 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects once per turn._

* * *

Spencer nodded.

"Now, Appear, the Circuit of the Noble Scorpion!" Mir called.

The Circuit appeared in place.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least Three Insect-Yype monsters. I place Scorpioknight Lance, Archer, and Saber in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 3! Scorpioknight Mirage!" Mir chanted as a female knight in white Scorpion inspired armor holding a shimmering blade appeared next to her.

* * *

 _Scorpioknight Mirage_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _Link Arrow: Right, Bottom-Right, Bottom_

 _3+ Insect monsters_  
 _(This card is always treated as an Insect-Type monster)._  
 _When this card is Link Summoned successfully and the total ATK of the monsters used is less than the ATK of the weakest monster your opponent controls it gains the following effects:  
●Once per turn: Reduce this card's ATK by 1000, and if you do this card can attack your opponent directly._  
 _●If this card is removed from the field Special Summon 1 "Scorpioknight" Fusion Monster to your field ignoring summoning conditions, the summoned monster cannot be destroyed until the end phase of the turn it is summoned._

* * *

 _Scorpioknight Mirage: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"Wait how did it gain 300 attack points?" Spencer asked confused.

"It's the ability of Scorpioknight Saber, if I use him to Fusion Summon or Link Summon the monster I summon gains 300 points and effects can't destroy it once per turn." Mir explained. "Plus since my three Scorpioknights had less than 2100 attack points I can give up 1000 of Mirage's attack points to attack you directly."

 _Scorpioknight Mirage: **(ATK: 2700 - 1000 = 1700)**_

"1700 points in a direct attack." Spencer muttered.

"Scorpioknight Mirage, attack!" Mir called as her monster's weapon solidified into an axe which she threw at Spencer.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Scropioknight Mirage's weapon is in flux so her attack changes though the change is just cosmetic.)**

Spencer braced himself taking he hit. **(Spencer: 2300)**

"Trap card open, Fallen Resources!" Spencer called as a trap appeared showing three Fallen Dregs gathering.

* * *

 _Fallen Resources_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take Battle Damage if their isn't 1 "Fallen Dreg" in your graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Fallen" Monster from your Deck who's ATK is less then or equal to the Battle Damage you took._

* * *

"Huh?" Mir asked.

"When I take damage while my Dreg is in the graveyard I can summon a new Fallen that has attack points equal or lower then the damage!" Spencer answered.

"A monster with 1700 points." Mir noted.

"Now I summon Fallen Servitor!" Spencer called as a glowing purple sphere appeared with 1200 attack points.

* * *

 _Fallen Servitor_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If their isn't 1 "Fallen Dreg" in the graveyard when this card is summoned you can shuffle 2 cards from your opponent's hand to the Deck then they can draw 2 cards._

* * *

"What does that do?" Mir inquired.

"When I don't have Fallen Dreg in the graveyard while it's summoned two cards in your hand are shuffled back, and then you can draw 2 new cards." Spencer answered.

Mir frowned. "Which card am I keeping?"

"The middle." Spencer answered.

Mir nodded before putting the other two cards back into her deck and drawing.

"I set three cards and end my turn." Mir finished.

"Well seems like we got off a good start." Nico announced.

"Looks like it." Melissa agreed.

* * *

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Spencer: 2300**

* * *

Spencer 2nd Turn:

"Looks like Mir likes that deck you gave her." Ryoken smiled to Ace.

Ace nodded with a faint blush. "Yeah."

Spencer looked as he said, "Okay I'll play my face-down card, Fallen Ropes."

* * *

 _Fallen Ropes_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If there is 1 "Fallen Dreg" in the graveyard: Destroy this card. While this card is face-up on the field if you declare an attack with a "Fallen" Monster you can shuffle 1 card in your opponent's hand to their deck, and they can draw 1 card._

* * *

"I'm guessing that trap has a hand manipulation effect?" Mir guessed.

"Yes." Spencer nodded.

"Thought so." Mir smiled.

"Though since you have no cards in your hand that won't happen but never safe then sorry." Spencer told her. "If Fallen Dreg is in the graveyard, Fallen Ropes destroys itself. But if a Fallen I have attacks you have to shuffle 1 card to your deck, and draw a new one."

"Alright." Mir nodded.

"And now Elyksis attack Mirage!" Spencer called as the Vandel charged.

"Trap card open, Toxin Blade!" Mir countered. "This trap lowers the attack points of Scorpioknight Mirage by another 800 but in exchange she can't be destroyed this turn and during the end phase she's destroyed."

* * *

 _Toxin Blade_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Scorpioknight" monster is targeted for an attack reduce its ATK by 800, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn but destroy it during the end phase._

* * *

 _Scorpioknight Mirage: **(ATK: 1700 - 800 = 900)**_

The Vandel slashed her as it dealt damage. **(Mir: 2800)**

"Servitor attack Mirage!" Spencer called as the 1200 point monster fired a blast.

 **(Mir: 2500)**

"I now play the spell, Fallen Insurance." Spencer told her.

* * *

 _Fallen Insurance_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If "Fallen Dreg" is in the graveyard: Destroy this card. Once every turn: Monsters your opponent controls cannot be destroyed by battle. During your opponent's Draw Phase: They draw 2 cards instead of just 1._

* * *

"Another hand manipulation card?" Mir asked. "My hand's empty so it won't help you."

"Actually it reinforces your hand." Spencer answered. "If Fallen Dreg is in the graveyard, Fallen Insurance destroys itself. In exchange for your monsters not being destroyed by battle once every turn you can now draw 2 cards during each of your Draw Phases."

"Oh." Mir noted in surprise. "Well thanks."

"Is he helping Mir or is he trying to psyche her out?" Yugo asked.

"Who knows." Zarc shrugged.

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Spencer ended.

"Since your turn ended Mirage is destroyed, but that triggers her ability to summon a Fusion Monster, specifically Scorpioknight Halberd!" Mir called as her Link Monster shattered only for her weapon to remain on the ground in the form of a glowing halberd as a second woman in red scorpion inspired armor appeared and picked it up.

* * *

 _Scorpioknight Halberd_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Scropioknight Lance" + "Scorpioknight Saber"_  
 _(This card is also always treated as an Insect-Type monster)_  
 _A Fusion Fummon of this card must be conducted using the above Fusion Materials. When this card is summoned for each level five or lower "Scorpioknight" in your graveyard this card gains 200 ATK. If the total ATK of all monsters in your graveyard is less than 3000 this card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's cards and it is unaffected by their card effects._

* * *

Spencer nodded at that.

Mir 2nd Turn:

Mir drew two cards only to gasp as her points suddenly dropped.

 **(Mir: 0500)**

"Ah what happened!?" Nico asked surprised as they all looked surprised.

"I... drew both of them." Mir whispered in awe. "Scorpioknight Preparations."

* * *

 _Scorpioknight Preparations_

 _Normal Spell Cards_

 _ _You must play this card the turn you draw it, and when you draw this card take 1000 damage. All "Scorpioknight" monsters gain 500 ATK for each "Scorpioknight" played during this duel and they are unaffected by your opponent's cards. During the end phase return all "Scorpioknight" monsters to your deck, and_ then destroy all Spell/Traps you control._

* * *

"Scorpioknight Preparations?" Spencer asked.

"When I draw it I take 1000 points of damage and have to play it." Mir explained. "Then for every Scorpioknight I played in the duel all my Scorpioknights gain 500 attack points and your cards don't effect them."

"And the amount of Scorpioknights you played are..." Spencer trailed off as the four monsters appeared entering Halberd.

 _Scorpioknight Halberd: **(ATK: 2700 + ((500 * 5) *2) = 7700)**_

"7700 attack points!" Spencer cried shocked.

"That's right, and now I'll..." Mir started before frowning. "End my turn, shuffling all my monsters into my deck and destroying all my spell and trap cards."

"Huh?" Spencer asked confused as Mir's fusion vanished.

"Oh dear. Mir didn't attack." Melissa said.

 _'I can't do it.'_ Mir thought as her set cards were destroyed leaving her defenseless.

"Guys what's going on with Mir?" Dawn asked surprised.

"No idea." Celina answered. "She just threw the match."

* * *

 **Mir: 0500**

 ** **Spencer: 2700****

* * *

Spencer 3rd Turn:

Spencer drew before saying, "Elyksis attack her directly."

The vandel charged at Mir.

* * *

 **Mir: 0000**

 **Spencer: 2700**

 **Spencer wins the duel!**

* * *

"Oh, and with that Spencer wins the match making him the sixth winner of the first round!" Nico announced.

"True." Melissa nodded.

Jarrod ran over as he asked, "You alright Mir?"

"No, I'm not." she admitted quietly.

Jarrod hugged her as he helped her walked out. Spencer looked on before he thought, _'They are not what Oryx said. I better keep looking here.'_ He soon walked to join the other competitors.

The faces reappeared before slowly starting to fade again. This time it shows Akira Zaizen going up against Lilly.

"My turn." Lilly smiled.

"Who's Akira?" Yuki asked seeing him.

"He is the Security Manager I recently hired." Declan answered.

"Well lets see how good he is." Yuri smirked. "Though I have a feeling my daughter might take the win."

"Be careful Lil." Sora smiled to his girlfriend.

Lilly smiled blowing him a kiss. "I will be."

Sora blushed before smiling.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... Spencer isn't quite what he seems.**

 **bopdog111: Something seems odd with the guy.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, and who are the they he mentioned?**

 **bopdog111: And what is Oryx?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully just someone who respects Zarc and the others but I have my doubts. Well either way next up will be Lilly taking on Akira.**

 **bopdog111: Masked HEROs vs Tindangle.**

 **Ulrich362: It's going to be an interesting match. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. Tindangle vs HERO! Trickstar Might!

**bopdog111: That sure was quite a duel for the Farrow Siblings.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, and a depressing one for Mir.**

 **bopdog111: Unfortunately her past still haunts her.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, but at least she has Jarrod and the others to help her. That aside though, it's now time for Mr. Akira Zaizen to show how skilled a duelist he really is. Though admittedly having only seen clips on YouTube and very few at that I see him as the weaker of the two Zaizen siblings.**

 **bopdog111: I seen his whole duel with Yusaku, and sees while he uses low cards he sure has skill, and quite a formidable beast.**

 **Ulrich362: Well we'll have to wait and see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Akira stepped to the field ready to begin.

"Good luck." Lilly smiled.

Akira nodded as they get set.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace)**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Akira: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Akira 1st Turn:

"Very well I draw." Akira said drawing before saying, "First I'll summon a face-down monster."

The face-down card appeared.

"Then I summon Tindangle Base Gardna!" Akira called as a shape like field with purple, and yellow eyes around it appeared with 2300 defense points.

* * *

 _Tindangle Base Gardna_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _If you control a face-down Defense Position monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. You can only Special Summon "Tindangle Base Gardna" once per turn this way. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, and is now pointed to by an opponent's Link Monster (except during the Damage Step): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Tindangle" monster from your hand or Deck in Attack Position or face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"Wait huh?" Lilly asked in surprise. "How did you summon twice?"

 **"While you control a face-down defense position monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand."** Akira's Duel Disk mentioned.

"Oh, ok." Lilly nodded.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Akira ended.

Lilly 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll set three cards and set a monster in defense mode to end my turn." Lilly smiled.

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 ** **Akira: 4000****

* * *

Akira 2nd Turn:

Akira drew as he said, "I tribute Base Gardna in order to summon a monster in defense mode."

Base Gardna vanished as the monster card was shown.

"What is he planning?" Yuri inquired curiously.

"Oh, you use must use Flip Effects." Lilly realized.

"That's right, and speaking of I flip my face-down monster. Appear Tindangle Trinity!" Akira called as a brown angel fiend with the same eyes appeared with 0 attack points.

* * *

 _Tindangle Trinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Flip_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 "Tindangle Base Gardna" from your Deck.  
_ _ _If this card was flipped face-up, your "Tindangle" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Tindangle" monster: You can add 1 "Gergonne's End" from your Deck to your hand, and if you do, send 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Tindangle Trinity" once per turn.__

* * *

"What does he do?" Lilly asked.

 **"When this card is flipped summoned you can summon 1 Tindagle Base Gardna from your deck."** Akira's Duel Disk answered.

"I summon it in defense mode!" Akira called as a second Gardna appeared.

"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Lilly frowned.

"Now I activate my face-down card, Lemoine Point!" Akira called.

* * *

 _Lemonie Point_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control no monsters, destroy this card. While a "Tindangle" monster is in the Monster Zone, your opponent's monsters cannot target face-down Defense Position monsters for attacks._

* * *

 **"If you control no monsters this card is destroyed. As long as this card's face-up while there is a Tindangle monster in the Monster Zone your opponent cannot target face-down defense position monsters for attacks."** Akira's Duel Disk explained.

Lilly nodded.

"That ends my turn." Akira ended.

Lilly 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I start by flipping Elemental HERO Clayman and I'll also summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist into attack mode." Lilly grinned.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Now, appear the Circuit of HEROs!"

The circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two HERO monsters, so I'll put Clayman and Shadow Mist in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!" Lilly smiled as the two monsters entered the Link Markers. "Link Summon, Link 2! Xtra HERO Wonder Driver!"

The Link Monster appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Xtra HERO Wonder Driver_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 "HERO" monsters_  
 _If a "HERO" monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your zone this card points to: Target 1 "Polymerization" Spell, "Fusion" Spell, or "Change" Quick-Play Spell in your GY; Set that target. You can only use this effect of "Xtra HERO Wonder Driver" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your GY: You can Special Summon 1 "HERO" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll play my facedown Monster Reborn to bring Shadow Mist back from the graveyard, and use my facedown Mask Change to summon Masked HERO Anki in attack mode." Lilly smiled.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.__

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

The Masked HERO appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

"Tindangle Base Gardna's ability activates!" Akira called.

"Huh?" Lilly asked in confusion.

 **"When your opponent summons a monster where an opponent's Link Monsters is pointing at you can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Tindangle Monster in your hand."** Akira's Duel Disk answered as Base Gardna vanished.

"Oh, ok then." Lilly replied. _'I was afraid it would destroy my monsters.'_

"Appear Tindangle Hound!" Akira declared.

At that what rushed in was a demonic purple hound that has the same eyes, and howled with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Tindangle Hound_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Flip_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _FLIP: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; this card gains ATK equal to that target's original ATK, then change that target to face-down Defense Position._  
 _ _Each monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK for each monster linked to it. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change it to face-up Defense Position.__

* * *

"Whoa what the!?" Yuya cried stunned seeing it.

Alex started to shake seeing it. Leo hugged her close. "It's ok, I'll protect you."

"Wow, that's a really strong monster." Lilly smiled before grinning. "But it won't help, Masked HERO Anki attack his life points directly!"

"Hold that thought!" Akira cried. "Tindangle Hound's ability activates! Hell howling!"

Tindangle Hound howled a wave to them.

 **"For each monster your opponent's Link Monsters point too they lose 1000 attack points."** Akira's Duel Disk explained.

Lilly's eyes widened in shock.

 _Xtra HERO Wonder Driver: **(ATK: 1900 - 1000 = 900)**_

 _Masked HERO Anki: **(ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**_

"When Anki attacks directly the damage is only half." Lilly frowned. "So it's only 900 points."

The monster struck Akira. **(Akira: 3100)**

"Lockdown." Yuya realized. "This guy plays by Anti-Link, and Lockdown methods."

"People already have cards like that?" Ace asked in shock.

"I end my turn." Lilly frowned.

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Akira: 3100**

* * *

Akira 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Akira called drawing. "I flip summon Tindangle Intruder!"

His face-down monster was shown to be a fiend long bodied serpent with 2200 attack points.

* * *

 _Tindangle Intruder_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Flip_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _FLIP: You can add 1 "Tindangle" card from your Deck to your hand._  
 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Tindangle" card from your Deck to the GY. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field in face-down Defense Position while this card is in your GY: Special Summon this card in face-down Defense Position (this is not optional). You can only use each effect of "Tindangle Intruder" once per turn.__

* * *

"Tindangle Intruder's Flip Effect activates! It allows me to add a Tindangle card from my deck to my hand!" Akira called showing Tindangle Angel.

"Ok." Lilly nodded.

"Now I set a card, and now Tindangle Hound attack Masked HERO Anki!" Akira called as his hound charged at the weakened HERO.

"Trap card open, Breakthrough Skill! This negates your Hounds ability!" Lilly cried quickly. _ _'I can't lose Anki.'__

* * *

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

Akira's eyes widen hearing that.

 _Anki: **(ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800)**_

 _Xtra HERO Wonder Driver: **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

The hero strike back destroying the hound. **(Akira: 2800)**

Lilly smiled. "Now my monsters keep their points."

"Tindangle Hound's ability activates!" Akira called.

 **"When this card is destroyed by battle or effect, and sent to the graveyard you can flip one face-down defense position monster on the field to face-up."** Akira's Duel Disk explained.

"Ok." Lilly nodded.

"I Flip my Face-Down Monster! Come Tindangle Angel!" Akira called as a red angel with the eyes appeared.

* * *

 _Tindangle Angel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Flip_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Flip monster from your hand or GY in face-down Defense Position, except "Tindangle Angel", then if it is your opponent's Battle Phase, end the Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of "Tindangle Angel" once per turn._

* * *

"This guy's deck is really scary." Alex shuddered.

"It's ok little sis, we won't let anything happen to you." Terri smiled reassuringly.

"Tindangle Angel's Flip Effect activates!" Akira called.

 **"One Flip Effect Monster is Special Summoned from either your graveyard or hand."** Akira's Duel Disk explained.

"From the graveyard?" Lilly asked fearfully.

"Appear back Tindangle Hound!" Akira cried setting the monster. "The summoned monster must be summoned in face-down defense mode. But now Tindangle Intruder attack Xtra HERO Wonder Driver!"

Lilly's Link Monster shattered.

 **(Lilly: 3700)**

"That's all for now." Akira ended.

"Unless Lilly can destroy Lemonie Point for her to destroy Tindangle Hound, and clear his field she can't win this." Stacy said worried.

"Actually you're wrong." Celina smiled. "He just cost himself the game."

"Yeah Tindangle Trinity doesn't have attack points, and is in attack mode." Terri said seeing this.

"That isn't her target, Tindangle Intruder is." Yuri smiled.

"Huh?" They asked confused.

Lilly 3rd Turn:

"I activate my spell card Form Change." Lilly smiled.

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

"By returning the level 8 Masked HERO Anki to my Extra Deck I can summon the level 8 Masked HERO Koga to my Extra Monster zone."

Her ace appeared ready in place.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"For every monster on your field Koga gains 500 attack points." Lilly smiled.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 4) = 4500)**_

 ** _"4500 attack points!"_ **Ai cried in shock seeing this.

"So this is her ace." Yusaku muttered to himself.

"That's right, but she isn't done quite yet." Yuri smirked.

"Now I use Elemental HERO Honest Neos' special ability to discard him and give Koga 2500 more points." Lilly continued.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 4500 + 2500 = 7000)**_

"Akira still has a set card." Stacy mentioned. "It could be anything."

"Next, I use Koga's ability to banish Honest Neos and lower Tindangle Intruder's attack points by 2500." Lilly continued.

Intruder weakened. **(ATK: 2200 - 2500 = 0)**

"Now, Masked HERO Koga attack Tindangle Intruder!" Lilly called. "Golden Blinding Guillotine!"

The monster charged.

"Face-down card open! Morley's Shield!" Akira cried.

* * *

 _Morley's Shield_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, if a "Tindangle" monster in your Main Monster Zone battles, during damage calculation: You can activate this effect; you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"Counter Trap open, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Lilly countered activating the same card she used the day she earned her place at Duel Academy.

* * *

 _Seven Tools of the Bandit_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **"Seven Tools of the Bandit is a Counter Trap that by paying 1000 Life Points negates a Trap Activation, and destroys it."** Akira's Duel Disk explained.

Morley's Shield shattered upon impact.

"If Morley's Shield haven't be countered I would take no damage involving a Tindangle Monster in the Monster Zone." Akira grunted.

 **(Lilly: 2700)**

"Then it's all over." Lilly noted.

Koga sliced Tindangle Intruder causing it to shatter as Akira took the damage with a smile.

* * *

 **Lilly: 2700**

 **Akira: 0000**

 **Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

"Wow, big sis is really strong." Ace admitted.

"Yeah she is." Stacy smiled.

Ace looked down. "I wanted to win, but I don't think I can anymore."

"It's okay Ace. Win, lose what's the difference?" Stacy smiled. "The important thing is having fun."

Ace nodded thoughtfully as the faces appeared again.

"Okay let's see who's next." Nico mentioned.

The faces slowly started fading one by one before revealing Declan and a brown-haired girl.

"And it looks like Declan Akaka is going up against miss Skye Zaizen in a Master Duel!" Nico announced.

"Zaizen?" Yuya asked surprised. "Akira has a sister?"

"Yeah, he does." Riley nodded as they stepped up.

"Do you mind if I go first?" Skye requested.

Declan nodded, "After seeing what my Security Manager can do against one of my relatives I am interested to see what you can do."

Skye nodded calmly.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Killing Our Memories by Fable)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Skye: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Skye 1st Turn:

"I start with three facedown cards and then I'll activate Trickstar Light Stage." Skye started.

* * *

 _Trickstar Lightstage_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; while this card is in the Field Zone, that Set card cannot be activated until the End Phase, and your opponent must activate it during the End Phase or else send it to the GY. Each time a "Trickstar" monster you control inflicts battle or effect damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to them._

* * *

"Thanks to this spell I can add Trickstar Lycoris to my hand and I'll summon her."

A red dress fairy holding a small rapier appeared with a smile stacking at 1600 attack points.

* * *

 _Trickstar Lycoris_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"That's the end of my turn." Skye finished.

Declan 1st Turn:

Declan drew.

"When you add a card to your hand Lycoris deals 200 points of damage for each card and whenever a Trickstar monster deals damage you take 200 more points of damage." Skye explained as her monster and field spell shot beams of light at Declan.

 **(Declan: 3600)**

"Now I reveal all three copies of Trickstar Reincarnation that I set, and each one banishes your hand and has you draw the same number of cards. Which means you draw a total of 18 new cards and take a total 4200 points of damage."

* * *

 _Trickstar Reincarnation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish your opponent's entire hand, and if you do, they draw the same number of cards. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"She won already?" Sora asked amazed Declan pocketed the cards before doing the same thing 2 more times.

* * *

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Skye: 4000**

 **Skye wins the duel!**

* * *

"Um... Nico?" Melissa asked in shock.

"Uh... Miss Skye Zaizen won her duel during her opponent's turn!" Nico cried snapping out of it.

"During his turn, Declan didn't have a turn." Melissa announced in shock.

"He did drew a card however." Samuel clarified walking beside Rocky.

"Yeah, you're right." Rocky nodded. "Oh, and good luck."

Samuel nodded at him, "Right."

"Well then, who's next?" Alex asked as the faces appeared before fading again.

They looked to see who's next was Ryoken vs Ace. Ace's eyes widened in shock seeing that. "My turn already?"

Ryoken smiled as he said, "Well Ace wish ya luck."

"Thanks." Ace nodded nervously as they walked up to the stage.

"And now it is Mr. Ryoken Kogami vs the creator of Link Summoning Ace Akaba!" Nico Smiley announced.

That surprised everyone as everyone looked at Ryoken thinking he's Ace. Ryoken just smiled shaking his head.

"Alright duelists you may begin!" Nico announced.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Ryoken: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ace looked at his hand nervously. _'What do I do, what do I do?'_

"Who takes the first turn?" Ryoken smiled.

"Huh? Oh um... I don't know." Ace admitted nervously.

"Why not I go first?" Ryoken offered.

"Um... ok." Ace nodded. 'I don't know what to do.'

Ryoken 1st Turn:

Ryoken drew as he said, "I'll start off by paying 1000 points to play the Continuous Spell, Dragonioid Generator."

* * *

 _Dragonoid Generator_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 1000 LP. During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Dragonoid Token" (Machine/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 300) in Attack Position, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, also during the End Phase your opponent Special Summons 1 "Dragonoid Token" to their field in Attack Position (even if this card leaves the field). You can use this effect of "Dragonoid Generator" up to twice per turn._

* * *

 **(Ryoken: 3000)**

A card appeared.

"Hey is Ace ok?" Kelly asked. "He looks really worried."

"I think it's from seeing all of these duelists dueling hardcore." Dawn answered.

"Maybe it's too early for him to be completing like this." Terri mentioned. "He's only ever had one match and even if he created Link Summoning he still needs time to practice."

"Agreed. Should we do something?" Stacy asked.

"Tell them he's withdrawing?" Alex suggested.

"Not sure Ace will like that." Terri told her. "Let's ask him during a timeout."

"Look at him, he's trembling." Stacy pointed out as they noticed Ace was trying to hide it but he was clearly very nervous and shaking.

"Yeah we should do something." Alex told them.

They all nodded in agreement. They walked in as Lilly called, "Wait a moment!"

"Huh?" Nico asked turning to her.

"Sorry but we need to have a timeout for a minute." Lilly told him.

"A timeout?" Melissa asked.

"Alright, five minutes." Nico nodded. "I think after eight matches it might do people some good to stretch their legs anyway."

Everyone nodded in agreement hearing that. With that people started getting up and moving around to talk about duels they'd seen already. Meanwhile the five girls walked to Ace. Ace was trembling and tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh Acey." Dawn frowned seeing this hugging him.

He hugged her tight and started crying. "I can't do it big sis."

"It's okay. Me, and your sisters thought it's too early for you to be competing at things like this." Dawn told her.

"I'm sorry big sis, I just don't want to let you down." Ace apologized while continuing to tear up. "It's just... I'm scared."

"Your not letting me down Ace. It's okay to be scared." Dawn smiled. "Keeping them bottled up isn't a good thing."

Ace nodded hugging her as Stacy walked up to Nico and Melissa.

"Ace needs to forfeit." she told them.

"Forfeit?" Nico asked surprised.

"He's feeling overwhelmed and isn't ready for a tournament yet." Stacy explained.

Understanding the two nodded.

* * *

 _After the break..._

Everyone walked back as Nico announced, "Okay everyone pay attention! Mr. Akaba's sisters told me he needs to forfeit so therefore Mr. Ryoken Kogami wins by default!"

Ryoken nodded as he told Ace, "Don't worry Ace. I had that same feeling before."

* * *

 **Ace: 4000 (Forfeited)**

 **Ryoken: 4000**

 **Ryoken wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace nodded before immediately running to Ray and Zarc. His parents hugged him. He hugged them tight. "Mommy, daddy."

"It's okay Ace. It's okay." Ray smiled hugging her son.

"Mommy... can we have a smaller one with everybody?" Ace asked. "But... less people?"

"We'll try honey." Ray smiled.

Ace smiled hearing that before hugging her again as they turned back to the arena.

"Okay everyone let us see what round 10 is gonna be!" Nico announced.

The faces appeared before starting to fade stopping on an unknown girl and Zarc.

"Huh who's that?" Zarc asked seeing her.

"That would be me, my name's Alison." the girl smiled. "My deck is... different."

Zarc nodded as Nico walked to the field where he announced, "The next battle will in the afternoon. For now our remaining duelists will better get some lunch. They deserve it, and will have time to work before there matches!"

"Makes sense to me." Melissa agreed. "See you guys after that."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

The duelists remaining, and the family members with friends were in a building where they relaxing with lunch.

"Stop it Gore." Skye told him. "It wasn't that impressive."

"Ah what can I say?" Gore grinned. "I sure gave the audience a good show with that move didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Skye admitted.

"Not as impressive at your duel. Not even letting your brother's boss have a chance to fight." Gore grinned.

"Seriously stop it." Skye told him again. "How many times to I have to ask?"

"You two sure are enjoying yourself." Ryoken grinned at them.

"One of us anyway, but aren't you upset about your victory?" Skye asked him.

"I understand why he forfeited." Ryoken answered. "I know how it feels to be scared, and overwhelmed like that."

"You have a good point." Gore nodded glancing over at Ace and his family. "This is an interesting tournament at least."

"Well believe it or not I was the one who suggested it." Ryoken grinned.

"Well it's definitely a great idea." Skye smiled.

"It was to get little Ace's idea of Link Summoning around much faster after reading about you two." Ryoken explained.

"It's hard to believe something like Link Summoning came from that little kid." Gore admitted. "He should be really proud he made something like this."

"He wanted to make something special from his family. But then he got embarrassed about other people using it saying it wasn't special anymore." Ryoken added.

"That poor little boy." Skye mentioned before walking over to them.

Ray sees her, and asked "Yes?"

"I just wanted to talk to Ace, and thank him for making something so special as Link Summoning." Skye smiled.

Ace blushed as he said, "Y-Your welcome Ms. Zaizen."

She smiled. "It's ok to be scared, you're going to cheer on your family and friends right?"

"Y-Yes." Ace nodded.

Skye smiled and nodded. "Well, I hope you have fun watching."

With that she walked off.

"Well done out there." Akira told his sister.

"I just got lucky." Skye admitted.

Akira nodded hearing that. Yusaku was having lunch along with the blue hair man.

"Huh so Ryoken, and Mason managed to convince you." The blue hair man realized.

 ** _"Yeah Kolter. This Yusei sure was tough!"_ **Ai agreed.

"Guess this means our goal has been fullfilled." Kolter concluded.

Yusaku just continued eating.

Kolter looked on as he sighed before asking Ai, "So now that we done our business guess that means you can go free."

 ** _"That's a nice offer but I think I'll stay with you guys."_** Ai told him. **_"I still have to repay you from saving me that day."_**

"Alright if that's what you want." Kolter smiled before frowning, "And I hope Jin will recover."

With the group they were enjoying their lunch.

"It sure was a shame you lost Yuya." Yusho told him.

"I'm not that upset, it was a good match." Yuya smiled.

"New Dueltainers sure are full of new surprises." Yoko chuckled.

"Yeah, they really are." Terri agreed with a smile.

"I wonder if we'll see anything else exciting." Kelly giggled.

"Ah that'll be until my match." Yuki grinned at this.

"Don't start with that big mouth of your's." Gale told him making him look a bit sheepish.

"Wh-Whatever you say Gale." Yuki stuttered.

"She has a point, though honestly that Spencer person is bothering me." Yuri admitted. "I'm getting a bad feeling about him."

"Spencer?" Leo Akaba asked remembering the young man Mir dueled.

"Yeah, I don't really know what you'd call it but I got a bad feeling... a familiar bad feeling." Yuri admitted.

"Familiar bad feeling?" Riley asked.

"Now that he mentions it I do feel a familiar darkness from him." Casey mentioned.

"Great, so it isn't just a bad feeling. He really does have some connection to Sardon." Yuri frowned.

Celina told him, "Yuri we don't know for certain he's connected to that guy. Those cards he used are nothing like Sardon's Hive cards."

"I guess, maybe I'm just paranoid after all." Yuri frowned. "Well on a less depressing note the five of us will have to fix Yuya's screw-up and actually win."

"Yuri we don't have to win." Yuto told him.

"I more meant one round Yuto, honestly I don't care if I lose but if all six of us lose in the first round? I'd like to avoid that at least." Yuri smirked.

They all nodded.

"Yeah no way I'm losing early." Yugo grinned.

They all started laughing at that. Alex smiled as she hugged Rin. "I'm sorry your not able to join mommy."

"It's ok baby girl." Rin smiled. "I'm rooting for you."

That was before she felt a kick. Rin gasped before smiling. "He kicked again."

Alex placed a hand to feel. She felt a small kick. Alex put on a opened smile feeling it.

"Our second baby brother." Lilly smiled. "What's his name?"

"I had been thinking... Bruno." Rin smiled.

"I like that." Alex smiled.

They all smiled at that.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Welcome back everyone!" Nico announced.

"We hope you all enjoyed the break." Melissa stated.

"Because now will be the duel between Zarc, and Allison!" Nico announced.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well the tournament is going well, apart from a bad feeling Yuri and Casey had but then again what are the odds someone linked to Sardon is competing?**

 **bopdog111: 4 to 100 I'm guessing.**

 **Ulrich362: Sounds fair.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys round 11 is next.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Azure Nightmare! Zoodiac vs Digital Bug!

**Ulrich362: Well it's time for Zarc's next match against a mysterious girl named Alison.**

 **bopdog111: What is she about?**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, well two if you count Casey.**

 **bopdog111: Sounds fair.**

 **Ulrich362: Well then, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Good luck Zarc." Alison told him.

Zarc nodded as he get ready.

"DUEL!" Zarc and Alison called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Raise Thy Sword)**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Alison: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zarc 1st Turn:

Zarc drew before saying, "Okay I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Astrograph Sorcerer, and Scale 8 Black Fang Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He set the magicians as they appeared.

* * *

 _Astrograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Stargazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Astrograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can choose 1 monster in the Graveyard, Extra Deck, or that is banished, and that was destroyed this turn, and add 1 monster with the same name from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 5 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", __"Ritual Dragon",_ _and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

 _Black Fang Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK (until the end of this turn), then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as an "Xyz Dragon" card.)_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Alison nodded seeing them.

"Now Pendulum Summon appear!" Zarc called as the portal spew. "Join the field Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!"

The lesser dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

"Supreme King Gate Zero!"

Zero appeared ready.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"And Purple Poison Magician!"

The fusion magician appeared ready.

* * *

 _Purple Poison Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2100_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if your DARK Spellcaster-Type monster battles, before damage calculation: You can activate this effect; that monster gains 1200 ATK (until the end of the Damage Step), then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Fusion Dragon" card.)_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Three monsters at the same time, and they're all impressive." Alison mentioned. "In that case I can't hold back."

The moment she said that Alison's duel disc began glowing as half turned red and an eyeball appeared as the other turned into blue crystals. Zarc, and everyone else looked surprised as Alex started shaking.

"It's ok, my Duel Disc is just... special. It can change shape but everything's ok." Alison smiled turning to her.

Alex sighed in relief before frowning, "I think I'll be a pathetic big sister."

"You'll be a great big sister." Yugo smiled. "It's ok to be scared Alex, and you love your little brother already."

"But I'm always scared, and a crybaby. Like a coward." Alex pointed out with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok." Terri hugged her.

Alex hugged her back. Zarc continued on, "Well now as Darkwurm was summoned I'm allowed to add Supreme King Gate Infinity to my hand! And next up I activate Gate Zero's ability! It destroys itself, and Astrograph Sorcerer to summon either a Synchro, or Fusion Dragon from my Extra Deck but it's abilities are negated, and it's defense, and attack points become zero."

Gate Zero, and Astrograph shattered.

"Alright." Alison nodded.

"I'll summon from the Extra Deck my Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Zarc called as a ice armored dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can banish up to 1 card each from your opponent's hand, field, and GY. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.)_

* * *

"Trishula?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Zarc must've thought that by using only his Supreme King versions of our dragons would be bad." Yuto guessed.

"Yeah plus he would like to use other dragons for things such as this." Yuri agreed.

"Oh... daddy's really smart." Ace admitted.

"Yeah he is." Dawn smiled.

Ace nodded before hugging her.

"Now as Gate Zero was destroyed by an effect it joins Black Fang Magician in the Pendulum Zone." Zarc said as Gate Zero appeared beside Black Fang.

Alison nodded seeing that.

"Now next up I tribute both Purple Poison, and Trishula in order to summon Supreme King Gate Infinity!" Zarc called as the magician, and Synchro Dragon vanished to be replaced by Gate Infinity.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"Ok?" Alison asked in confusion.

"Now I activate Gate Infinity's ability to destroy it, and Black Fang in order to summon either an Xyz Dragon or Pendulum Dragon from my Extra Deck while negating it's effects, and reducing their attack, and defense points to zero!" Zarc called as Gate Infinity, and Black Fang shattered.

"Sorry, but is there a point to this move? I mean you just used up your entire hand to summon a monster with no points to your Extra Monster Zone." Alison pointed out.

"Well now I'll summon Galaxy Stealth Dragon!" Zarc called as a black, and gold dragon appeared roaring in defense mode.

* * *

 _ _Galaxy Stealth Dragon__

 _ _Dark Type__

 _ _Rank 4__

 _ _Dragon/Xyz__

 _ _ATK: 2000__

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2 Level 4 Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand. Your opponent cannot target other "Galaxy" cards you control with card effects, also those cards cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

Alison smirked seeing that.

"And now since Gate Infinity was destroyed by an effect it goes to my other Pendulum Zone!" Zarc called as Gate Infinity appeared making his powerful scale of 0 and 13.

"It's just a shame you're only allowed one Pendulum Summon per turn." Melissa pointed out. "That scale is perfect."

"Well that won't go to waste I play Gate Zero's Pendulum Ability! It destroys both itself, and Infinity!" Zarc called as the two shattered.

Alison nodded calmly seeing that.

"And in exchange I can add 1 Fusion, or 1 Polymerization from my deck to my hand." Zarc said adding the card. "And the card I chose is, Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

Casey smiled seeing the card.

"And now I end my two face-downs!" Zarc ended.

"Whoa man Zarc sure did started off with a great show!" Nico announced.

"True, he certainly did." Melissa agreed.

"That was really impressive, a bit long but I like it." Alison smiled.

Zarc nodded at this. "Alright Allison. Your turn."

"Before that, I wanted to ask you something. Have you heard the tale that transcends history, and our very world?" Alison asked.

"A Tale?" Zarc asked.

"That's right, a tale of Souls and Swords. A tale that is eternally retold, with my deck being yet another telling of that same tale." Alison answered. "I draw, and now I'll start things off by summoning Soul Sword Warrior Voldo in attack mode."

* * *

 _Soul Sword Warrior Voldo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A blind and insane man, after locking himself away at the orders of his master he has finally returned to claim the legendary blade._

* * *

"Huh?" Zarc asked seeing it.

"Now I'll set two cards and I'll have Voldo attack your Galaxy Stealth Dragon." Alison stated declared.

The monster charged as it destroyed the Xyz Dragon.

"Two facedown cards and that's the end of my move." Alison finished.

"Well miss Allison did destroyed his monster." Nico announced.

"Can he somehow find a way to turn this around?" Melissa inquired.

* * *

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Alison: 4000**

* * *

Zarc 2nd Turn:

Zarc drew as he said, "I play the spell, Dragon Shrine!"

* * *

 _Dragon Shrine_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Send 1 Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY, then, if that monster in your GY is a Dragon Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn.__

* * *

"Alright." Alison nodded.

"This allows me to send a dragon from my Deck to the graveyard. I pick my second Darkwurm!" Zarc called showing the card before discarding it.

"I'm going to guess it has an effect from the graveyard?" Alison inquired.

"Yeah but since I control a can't use it. However I got my face-down, Pendulum Reborn to solve that!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Pendulum Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, or 1 Pendulum Monster from your GY._

* * *

"A card to revive Pendulum Monsters, alright." Alison nodded.

"Such as the Darkwurm I tossed!" Zarc called as the Darkwurm appeared.

"Voldo is stronger than him." Alison pointed out.

"I now tribute my two Darkwurms to Fusion Summon!" Zarc called as the two Darkwurms entered the Fusion Vortex.

"A Fusion Summon?" Alison asked in shock.

"Two dragons with gleaming fangs! Conjure up to the poisonous dragon corrupted from the sins of it's past! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"

Starving Venom's Supreme King form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Well, that's certainly a powerful monster to bring out." Melissa announced.

"And now Starving Venom attack Voldo!" Zarc called as his dragon charged.

"Trap card open, Parry!" Alison called as Voldo used his blades to deflect Starving Venom's attack.

* * *

 _Parry_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a "Soul Sword" monster is attacked, that monster cannot be destroyed by the battle._

* * *

 **(Alison: 3200)**

"Huh?" Zarc asked surprised.

"My trap protects Voldo from being destroyed but I still take the damage." Alison explained.

Zarc nodded at that.

"Anything else?" Alison inquired.

"That's it." Zarc ended.

Alison 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my move again and I'll start by summoning Soul Sword Warrior Cervantes to the field in attack position thanks to his effect." Alison stated.

* * *

 _Soul Sword Warrior Cervantes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a "Soul Sword" monster you can special summon this monster from your hand without tributing. Once per turn: Tribute 1 other monster you control this card gains half the ATK of the tributed monster's. When this card is destroyed Special Summon 1 "Soul Sword" monster from your Extra Deck ignoring conditions._

* * *

"Is that a pirate?" Alex asked shaking a little.

"He is, the Dread Pirate Cervantes de León." Alison answered. "Now, I activate his special ability and sacrifice Voldo."

As she said that Cervantes' blades started glowing as Voldo collapsed and a red energy entered the swords causing them to crackle with electricity.

 _Cervantes: **(ATK: 2400 + (2000/2) = 3400)**_

"Now attack Zarc's dragon."

The pirate charged as the dragon roared shattering as Zarc looked on surprised. **(Zarc: 3400)**

"Well that's... One way to destroy a dragon." Nico remarked.

"I end my turn." Alison stated calmly.

Alex shake, "Pirates are always scary."

 _'Alex...'_ Rin thought seeing how scared she was.

* * *

 **Zarc: 3400**

 **Alison: 3200**

* * *

Zarc 3rd Turn:

Zarc drew as he said, "I'll start by playing the spell, Card of Sanctity. This handy spell allows us to draw until we have 6 cards."

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Alison nodded as they all drew. Zarc smiled seeing what he drew.

Alison frowned seeing that.

"Daddy drew something helpful." Ace smiled.

"Now I set Scale 1 White Wing Magician, and Scale 8 Double Iris Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Zarc called setting the Magicians as they appeared ready.

* * *

 _White Wing Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, when an activated card or effect resolves that targets a DARK Spellcaster-Type monster you control, negate that effect, then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Synchro Dragon" card.)_

 _If this Pendulum Summoned card is used for a Synchro Summon, banish it._

* * *

 _Double Iris Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster you control; apply this effect to it, then destroy this card. Once applied, double any battle damage that monster inflicts to your opponent this turn if it battles an opponent's monster._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Pendulum Dragon" card.)_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Pendulumgraph" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Wait, you can only bring back one monster using your Pendulum Scale remember?" Alison asked him.

"Oh I know. But it's the monster I need." Zarc grinned.

"I don't like the sound of that." Alison frowned.

"Pendulum Summon appear back Darkwurm!" Zarc called as the lesser dragon appeared.

"First off I play Dark World Dealings this allows us both to draw, and discard 1 card." Zarc said.

* * *

 _Dark World Dealings_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card._

* * *

"And now I activate my face-down! The Spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Miracle Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"It's coming." Dawn grinned.

"Now I can once again Fusion Summon as long as I banish the needed monsters from my field, or graveyard, and as long as a Synchro Monster is used among them." Zarc explained.

"It looks like Zarc is preparing for his big move." Nico announced.

"And now I remove Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm, Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom, Sauravis, the Ancient and Ascend, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and Galaxy Stealth Dragon to Fusion Summon!" Zarc called as the five dragons fused.

"Five dragons, that can only mean one thing!" Alison cried in shock.

"Dragon with Gleaming Fangs! Dragon of the Ice! Dragon of the Ascension! Poisonous Sin Dragon! Dragon of the Galaxy! From wherever you are join together as one, and recreate a powerful beast that brings forth virtue, and peace! Fusion Summon!" Zarc cried. "Supreme King Z-ARC!"

At that the dragon appeared roaring with it's 4000 attack points.

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 5 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, 1 Ritual, and 1 Pendulum)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

Alison looked at the dragon in confusion. "Um... what's that? Where's the Five-Headed Dragon?"

 ** _"Whoa that's one powerful dragon!"_** Ai cried stunned seeing Z-ARC.

Everyone immediately started panicking seeing the monster. Dawn frowned at this. "I can't blame them for seeing it. But didn't they already saw him during Daddy's match with Tom?"

"Not everyone." Ray reminded her.

Zarc looked on before closing his eyes, "When Z-ARC is summoned every card on your field is destroyed!"

Alison's eyes widened in horror as her set card and Cervantes both shattered only for his blades to fly into the air and merge into a larger sword before embedding itself in the ground.

"What the?" Zarc asked surprised.

"With the destruction of Cervantes his final effect activates letting me summon a new monster from my Extra Deck." Alison stated as an eye on the sword opened and it looked around before staring directly at Zarc. "I summon a Fusion Monster, Soul Sword Azure Nightmare in attack mode."

Zarc looked surprised seeing the sword staring at him before a knight in azure armor appeared grabbing the sword before pulling it out. With the knight's appearance Alison stumbled slightly as Casey noticed something leaving her and entering her monster.

* * *

 _Soul Sword Azure Nightmare_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Soul Sword Warrior Siegfried" + "Soul Sword Spirit Inferno"_  
 _Effects to be revealed._

* * *

 _'What the...?'_ Casey thought surprised seeing that.

"It's equal then Z-ARC." Zarc said amazed.

 ** _"Your soul is mine!"_** Nightmare declared aiming the blade at Zarc.

Everyone who can hear Duel Spirits looked shocked.

 _ **"Whoa did he just talk?"**_ Lance asked shocked.

"'Your soul is mine'?" Ryoken asked confused.

"When Nightmare is summoned, one of his effects grants him 500 attack points for every monster in my graveyard." Alison stated before breathing heavily as Voldo and Cervantes appeared only to turn into electricity and flow into Nightmare's sword.

 _Soul Sword Azure Nightmare: **(ATK: 4000 + (500 * 2) = 5000)**_

"He's stronger then Z-ARC!" Ace cried shocked.

Riley then noticed Casey is starting to breath heavily.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Gore asked him.

"That... that monster... It's evil, and contains powerful darkness. Almost as equal as Sardon's." Casey answered.

"What?" Terri asked in horror.

Zarc grunted taking on this guy. "I equip Mist Body onto Z-ARC!"

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

At that the mist gathered Z-ARC before stopping.

"With this battle can't destroy Z-ARC, and he also can't be destroyed or targeted by any of your cards!" Zarc called. "I place 2 cards down, and end my turn!"

Alison 3rd Turn:

 **(Alison: 1600)**

The moment her turn began Alison collapsed to her hands and knees as Nightmare raised his blade.

"Hey she just lost half her points!" Kelly cried. "Just what is that guy doing to her!?"

"Nightmare feeds on Souls, each turn he's in play he takes half of mine." Alison explained weakly. "With one exception."

"Exception?" Zarc asked.

"It doesn't matter, I don't have the card I need so instead I'll just set one card and attack Supreme King Z-ARC." Alison declared.

Nightmare charged as he slashed Z-ARC who roared in pain as Zarc reminded, "Due to Mist Body, Z-ARC isn't destroyed by this attack!"

"You still take the battle damage." Alison noted.

The shockwave hit Zarc causing him to grunt. **(Zarc: 2400)**

"I end my turn." Alison stated.

* * *

 **Zarc: 2400**

 **Alison: 1600**

* * *

Zarc 4th Turn:

 _'I need to destroy this guy. If only this was an Action Duel...'_ Zarc thought drawing.

"Daddy..." Ace whispered fearfully.

Zarc looked before saying, "Okay first off I'll Pendulum Summon from my hand! Join the field Blue Frost Magician!"

The last of the magicians appeared with a smile ready to help.

* * *

 _Blue Frost Magician_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster you control; when it attacks your opponent cannot activate Spells/Trap Cards until the end of the battle phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Ritual Dragon" card.)_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"It isn't enough." Yugo frowned.

"Now I play my face-down! Twin Twisters!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Twin Twisters_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"Twin Twisters, but why play that now?" Alison inquired.

"By discarding a card I destroy White Wing, and your face-down card!" Zarc called.

The card was revealed to be a copy of Monster Reborn.

"Now I activate my face-down! Union Attack!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Union Attack_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; add up the total ATK of all other face-up Attack Position monsters you currently control, then during the Battle Phase of this turn only, the monster gains that much ATK, but cannot inflict battle damage to your opponent, also other face-up Attack Position monsters cannot attack._

* * *

"That card!" Alison cried.

"Z-ARC gains the attack points of all monsters on my field but only he can attack, and you won't take damage!" Zarc called.

 _Supreme King Z-ARC: **(ATK: 4000 + 1200 = 5200)**_

"He's stronger than the Azure Nightmare?" Alison asked in shock.

 ** _"Ooo yeah! That dragon is gonna bash that knight!"_ **Ai cheered.

"Go Z-ARC attack Azure Nightmare!" Zarc called as the dragon fired a blast.

The blast struck Nightmare causing him to cry out only for Alison to start doing the same thing. Casey started feeling pain that cause him to scream as well.

From the flames caused by Zarc's blast. a demonic figure slowly appeared as it lifted Nightmare's sword before the flames scattered revealing a demon of living fire.

* * *

 _Soul Sword Spirit Inferno_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned when 1 "Soul Sword Azure Nightmare" is destroyed. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected and cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. If there is a "Soul Sword Spirit Elysium" on the field destroy both that monster and this card and if you do take damage equal to their combined attack points._

* * *

"Wh-What the!?" Zarc asked shocked.

"This is the soul within the chaotic sword Soul Edge, Inferno. Nightmare was just a shell." Alison explained weakly.

Casey knelled down breathing, and looked in pain. Riley hugged him and tried to think of all the happiest memories they'd had since the end of the Dimensional War.

"Hey is he alright?" Skye asked shocked seeing Casey in this.

"No, but he'll be better after the match." Declan answered.

 _'Things just got worse.'_ Zarc thought seeing Inferno. "I end with one face-down which means Union Attack's effect ends here."

 _Z-ARC: **(ATK: 5200 - 1200 = 4000)**_

Alison 4th Turn:

"Inferno attacks." Alison declared.

The monster charged.

"Go Mirror Force!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"Inferno isn't affected by your cards and can't be destroyed in battle." Alison revealed.

 ** _"Invincible, and has 5500 attack points!?"_** Ai cried shocked.

Inferno slashed Z-ARC causing it to roar not destroyed due to Mist Body as Zarc grunted taking damage. **(Zarc: 0900)**

"Zarc, the key is on my arm." Alison whispered before ending her turn.

 _'Her arm...?'_ Zarc thought looking.

That's when he noticed her duel disc, half of it looked like the blade Cervantes, Nightmare, and now Inferno was holding but the other half looked different.

 _'Hey what's that?'_ Zarc thought seeing it. _'It looks... Holy.'_

"Ok, anybody have any bright ideas?" Yuri inquired. "That thing is clearly dangerous."

"And invincible." Yuto grunted. "Unless Zarc can deal a ton of damage that thing is doom."

"I hate to say it, but Sardon's copy might be useful around now." Yuki admitted.

* * *

 **Zarc: 0900**

 ** **Alison: 1600****

* * *

Zarc 5th Turn:

Zarc placed a hand on his deck as he looked at the holy part of Alison's Duel Disk. _'She said that's the key... I better make sure I use it now...'_ He closed his eyes.

 _'_ _Daddy...'_ Ace thought nervously.

"It's my TURNNNN!" Zarc declared drawing.

Everyone watched nervously to see what he would draw. Zarc looked at the card.

* * *

 _Path of Unison_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field: Change the target's name to one other monster name until end of turn._

* * *

 _'This is...'_ Zarc thought before looking at her Duel Disk, and suddenly sees something.

"Dad?" Dawn asked uncertainly.

Zarc looked amazed before calling, "I activate the spell Path of Unison! This allows me to change Blue Frost's name to any other monster name I want!"

"Any name?" Nico inquired. "Just what is Zarc up to?"

"And the name I pick is... Soul Sword Spirit Elysium!" Zarc declared.

Alison's eyes widened in shock. "How...?"

Blue Frost grinned before she morphed into a woman wearing a white dress, and holding a holy version of Soul Edge. The moment she appeared angel wings formed on her back as the two Soul Sword Spirits collided creating a pillar of spiraling red and blue light.

* * *

 **Zarc: 0900**

 **Alison: 0000**

 ** **Zarc wins the duel!****

* * *

The moment that happened Casey's breathing started to calm as he looked less in pain. Riley held him close just to be safe. Zarc smiled walking over to Alison, and offered her a hand. She smiled taking it. "I'm sorry you only saw half of my deck."

Zarc helped her up saying, "Don't worry about that."

Alison shook her head. "There are two swords, Soul Edge is the one you saw. The other is Soul Calibur, equally evil, but opposite to Soul Edge. When I use both they balance each other and that... it doesn't happen."

Zarc only gave her a hug.

"Zarc, I'm married." Alison stated.

"I was only trying to make you feel better." Zarc told her.

"I know, but I'm ok." Alison smiled.

"Are you sure? That Nightmare guy did number on you." Zarc told her.

"I just need to rest, and watching the duels is fine."

Zarc nodded at this. With that they stepped down as the faces appeared.

"Ms. Alison?" Ace asked worried.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Alison smiled.

Ace hugged her. Dawn smiled at that.

"Hey guys Stacy's next." Terri said seeing this.

"Huh?" they asked looking.

They see Stacy is indeed dueling next going against Emma. Stacy nodded.

"And to also make things interesting these young ladies will be dueling in the first Action Master Duel of the Tournament!" Nico announced.

"Perfect timing." Lilly grinned.

"Show them your Dracoforming big sis." Alex smiled.

Stacy nodded as she, and Emma walked to the field.

"And now let us activate the Action Master Field, Fields of Illusion!" Nico announced holding the Action Field up before they appeared in a field where Illusions are around.

* * *

 _Fields of Illusion_

 _Action Master Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 2 Action Cards in your hand. During your End Phase if you have more then one Action Card in your hand you must discard them until you hold 1. You can discard as many Action Cards in your hand to increase the ATK of all Link Monsters, and monsters their pointing at by 500 for each one until the End Phase. When a Link Monster is destroyed you can banish 2 Action Cards in your hand to Special Summon that monster during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"Oh, this is rather interesting." Emma smiled before turning to Stacy. "After you."

Stacy nodded getting set.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: What Have You Done by Within Temptation)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Emma: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Rin suddenly gasped and winced in pain.

"Huh?" Yoko asked noticing. "Rin is everything okay?"

"He kicked a lot harder than usual." Rin answered before wincing again. "It should fade... hopefully."

"Are you sure it isn't a sign your going to labor?" Dennis asked.

"I'm not even eight months, and..." Rin started before wincing again.

"Well save that for after this." Sylvio stated arrogantly.

Rin glared at him angrily before turning back to the stage.

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew before running for an Action Card.

 ** _"Hey where's she going?"_** Lance asked seeing this.

"This is a Master Action duel, she's looking for Action Cards." Terri answered.

Stacy called, "Okay I set Scale 3 Master Pendulum, The Dracoslayer, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

Placing the two in her spell, and trap cards zones they flew up emerging.

"Ok." Emma nodded. "I don't Pendulum Summon myself though."

"Well now I activate the spell, Foolish Burial!" Stacy grinned.

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Ok then." Emma nodded.

"This allows me to send my Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer from my Deck to the graveyard." Stacy grinned sending the card. "And I'll back it up with Awakening From Beyond!"

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"A combo to bring her monster back to her hand." Skye realized.

"And it's also her ace." Yuya grinned. "Stacy reinforced her Deck to recycle, and summon Master Peace anyway she can. That is one of the fastest ways she can add it to her hand."

"Yeah." Yugo agreed.

"So now in exchange for you drawing two cards I can add Master Peace to my hand." Stacy grinned showing her ace.

Emma drew her cards.

"And now Pendulum Summon! Appear to the stage my monsters!" Stacy grinned the portal spew. "Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!"

The two dragons appeared.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

"It's coming." Lilly smiled.

"And now ladies, and gentlemen may I please have your attention!" Stacy called going through her Dueltaining.

"This is my favorite part." Ace smiled.

"As some of you may know the main star of this performance can only be summoned by tributing both a Dracoslayer, and a Dracoverlord!" Stacy grinned as the two shattered, and she jumped up. "Let's welcome our main attraction! The strong Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

At that her ace appeared as she landed on his shoulder while he raised his blade spreading his wings with his 2950 points ready.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

Emma's eyes widened in surprise seeing the monster.

"2950?"

Stacy grinned as she grabbed an Action Card saying, "Now I'll end with a face-down."

Emma 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with three facedown cards and then I'll summon Altergeist Meluseek in attack mode." Emma stated.

A blue mermaid wizard appeared.

* * *

 _Altergeist Meluseek_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card can attack directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; send it to the GY. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Altergeist" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Altergeist Meluseek". You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Meluseek" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Stacy asked seeing it. "Whoa she's kind of pretty."

"Why thank you, now then Meluseek attack Stacy directly." Emma declared.

The mermaid spellcaster charged as Stacy took the hit. **(Stacy: 3500)**

"Now since Meluseek dealt damage a card on your field is destroyed and I think I'll pick Master Peace." Emma explained.

The monster meditated.

"I play Master Peace's ability! Once a turn when a effect is played I can negate that effect, and destroy it!" Stacy revealed.

Emma watched as her monster shattered. "Well when Meluseek is destroyed I can add an Altergeist monster to my hand and I pick Altergeist Multifaker."

"So that's why that thing's her ace." Gore said seeing that.

"That's her ace?" Yuto questioned.

"He meant Master Peace." Skye clarified.

"Master Peace is awesome." Lilly smiled.

"Okay Mrs. Bessho what's next?" Stacy smiled.

"I have to end my turn." Emma answered.

* * *

 **Stacy: 3500**

 **Emma: 4000**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy drew as she frowned, _'These new rules are not fair.'_

"Something wrong?" Emma asked.

Stacy grinned, "Alright I take my Scale, and Pendulum Summon! Appear back Luster Pendulum!"

The Dracoslayer reappeared.

"Trap card open, Altergeist Emulelf!" Emma called. "I can summon this trap as a monster in defense mode with 1800 defense points."

* * *

 _Altergeist Emulelf_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _ _Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster(Spellcaster/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1800). (This card is also still a Trap.) If Summoned this way, while it is in the Monster Zone, other "Altergeist" Traps you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, also neither player can target them with card effects.___

* * *

"Well sorry but I play Master Peace's ability!" Stacy cried as Master Peace readied itself.

Emma frowned as her card shattered.

"But it's now used up." Skye said seeing this.

"You win." Emma relented.

Stacy raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's your turn and your monsters are strong enough to wipe out all 4000 of my life points." Emma explained.

"You can still use an Action Card." Stacy told her.

"A what?" Emma asked.

"We're having an Action Duel. Cards like these are common." Stacy smiled showing the Action Card she has. "You can use these to do multiple things. Their scattered all along here."

"Oh, good to know." Emma nodded before looking around for one and picking it up.

 **(Emma: 3200)**

Stacy sweatdropped, "Some of them are deadly. That one was Lousy Luck."

* * *

 _Lousy Luck_

 _Action Trap Card_

 _You take 800 damage._

* * *

"Wow, how long has it been since we've seen an Action Trap?" Tate inquired.

"4 years?" Leo guessed.

"Yeah." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Leo do you think the two of us will duel each other?" Alex asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know." Leo admitted. "We might."

Stacy called, "Master Peace attack Mrs. Bessho directly!"

The attack struck Emma.

 **(Emma: 0250)**

"Now Luster Pendulum attack her directly!" Stacy called.

Emma ran to grab another Action Card and grabbed it only to frown. "This could have turned things around if I knew about them."

"What card is it?" Stacy asked her.

"It's called Mirror Barrier, and it would have protected Meluseek." Emma answered.

"Well don't worry you got one more chance. Action Master Fields allows you to have 2 Action Cards in your hand." Stacy smiled.

"That might be true, but the closest one is behind your monster and last I checked running towards a monster is a mistake." Emma pointed out.

"Well suppose it's knowledge for the future." Stacy smiled.

"Definitely." Emma nodded in agreement.

Luster Pendulum slashed her.

* * *

 **Stacy: 3500**

 **Emma: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

 _'Well that's a loss, but with me being out of the competition it gives me a free excuse to look more into this Sardon person.'_ she thought calmly.

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Sorry if you were expecting more but me, and Ulrich have some trouble with the Altergeists.)**

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Well to be fair Emma didn't fully understand Action Cards and also had other plans in mind then simply winning a duel. She'll have more matches in the future but for now her goal is to gather information.)**

Nico announced, "Okay everyone the one that won the first Action Master Duel is the Dracoformer Stacy Sakaki!"

"Awesome job Stacy." Yuya smiled.

Stacy walked to the group as she smiled. Tate smiled before kissing her cheek. "You did amazing Stacy."

"Thanks Tatey." Stacy smiled hugging him.

The faces appeared again after that. They looked over. The faces slowly started to fade before revealing the next two duelists for a Speed Duel, were Terri Obsidian and Tate. Terri, and Tate blinked turning to each other. Tate suddenly looked down. "Of all the people in this tournament... why Terri?"

"Tate?" Hart asked surprised seeing his friend like this.

"It's been four years... but the last time I dueled Terri was. That day." Tate reminded them.

That was when they remembered that Tate, and Terri dueled when a Fusion Parasite possessed him, and dueled Stacy, and really scared her with Digital Bug Scorpionetwork causing Terri to take over, and defeated him.

"I know it's in the past but... it still scares me how close I came to killing both of you... all six of you." Tate admitted. "If Stacy hadn't stopped me from declaring that attack..."

Stacy hugged him as she said, "But it had helped me get over my fear of Scorpions."

Tate just gently hugged her back.

"So you want to do this Tate? We don't have to do it if you don't want too." Terri told him.

"I do, I mean we're friends now... I think? Though what about Alex?" Tate asked.

"Yeah we are friends." Terri smiled.

"I'll be okay." Alex smiled to him. "What happened four years ago helped me with some courage."

Tate nodded. "Then ok."

The two walked.

"And here we are! A Speed Duel between Terri Obsidian, and Tate!" Nico Smiley announced.

"Who do you think will win this one?" Rin inquired.

"If I had to guess Terri. She has more with the Speed Experience." Dennis answered, and shook a little. "Not to mention she took me down."

"Maybe, but don't forget that Tate beat Mir before and on top of that they use really similar strategies. I don't think it's quite that simple." Sylvio pointed out.

"You know Tate it's a bit funny." Terri smiled.

"Funny?" Tate asked getting on the board only to wobble slightly. "What's funny?"

Terri getting on her's stumbling a bit before answering, "Despite being the Pendulum Boyfriend of Stacy you never Pendulum Summoned."

Tate paused before blinking. "That's... wait why haven't I?"

"And instead use Xyz." Terri giggled.

"Then again you have Pendulum Summoned... but does that even count?" Tate asked before shrugging. "Oh well, ladies first?"

Terri nodded.

"Alright everyone let us make way for the second Speed Duel! But first duelists do you need a recap of the rules?" Nico asked the two.

"It would probably help." Tate admitted.

"Yeah." Terri agreed.

"Well there simple! First off on it you can only have 4 cards in your starting hand!" Melissa started.

"There is no Main Phase 2, and only 3 Spell/Trap, and Monster Zones!" Nico continued.

"And once a duel you activate a Special Ability known as a Skill just as long as they fit the conditions!" Melissa finished.

The two of them nodded in understanding.

"Alright duelists ready yourself for the Speed Duel!" Nico announced.

"DUEL!" Tate and Terri called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Breaking the Silence by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

Terri drew as she said, "Okay for my first move I'll activate Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

Tate nodded calmly.

"Now I summon Zoodiac Ramram, and Zoodiac Throughblade!" Terri called as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Two Zoodiac monsters." Tate mentioned. "That's... Ramram negates traps that target and Thoroughblade deals piercing damage right?"

"Yeah." Terri nodded.

"Just making sure I remember, after all we may be friends but I don't plan on losing the duel." Tate grinned.

"Well now as Throughblade was summoned I can discard a Zoodiac card to draw a card." Terri said discarding Whiptail, and drawing.

"She's starting off strong." Kite smiled.

"And now I activate the spell, Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri continued.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"Once a turn I can destroy a card on my field, and summon a Zoodiac from my Deck!" Terri called. "I destroy Ramram!"

The defensive Zoodiac shattered.

Tate nodded seeing that.

"And with it's effect I can summon a second Ramram!" Terri called summoning the monster. "And then as my first Ramram was destroyed I can summon a Zoodiac from my graveyard!"

Tate frowned. "Not good."

"Come back Whiptail!" Terri called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Oh my, Terri's brought out three powerful monsters that are all the same level." Melissa announced.

"And now... Appear the Link that shows the Zoo!" Terri grinned as the circuit appeared.

Tate's eyes widened in shock. _'Wait what the?'_

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are two Earth Attribute monsters! I set Ramram, and Throughblade in the Link Markers!" Terri called as they flew up to the bottom-left, and bottom-right markers. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 2, Missus Radiant!"

A brown like dog wearing a blue robe, and a black horn appeared with 1400 attack points.

* * *

 _Missus Radiant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Beast/Link_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 EARTH monsters_  
 _All EARTH monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF, also all WIND monsters on the field lose 400 ATK and DEF. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 EARTH monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Missus Radiant" once per turn._

* * *

"Ok... that complicates things a little bit." Tate admitted.

"And now as long as it's out all Earth Attribute monsters I have gain 500 attack, and defense points while all Wind Attribute monsters loses 400 attack, and defense points!" Terri called.

"Oh, well good thing I don't use Wind monsters." Tate smiled.

 _Missus Radiant: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900)**_

 _Zoodiac Whiptail: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 400 + 500 = 900)**_

"Now I use Whiptail to build the Overlay Network!" Terri called as Whiptail entered.

Tate just stared in shock.

"Mighty Bull Zoo animal charge through with your Broadaxe of strength, and reach out to all your power to bring desperation to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Broadbull!"

The axe wielding Zoodiac appeared with one Overlay Unit.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Broadbull_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Broadbull" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster, that can be Normal Summoned/Set, from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"Oh no." Tate frowned.

"Due to it's ability it gains attack, and defense points equal to the Zoodiacs on him!" Terri called.

"It's still just one." Tate recalled. _'A really annoying and powerful one but still...'_

 _Broadbull: **(ATK: ? + 1200 = 1200/DEF: 0 + 400 = 400)**_

"And due to Missus Radiant's ability it gains 500 attack, and defense points!" Terri called.

 _Broadbull: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 400 + 500 = 900)**_

"Wow... glad you can't attack yet." Tate admitted.

"I throw down 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Terri ended.

Tate 1st Turn:

"Ok, I might not be quite as flashy as you are Terri but I do have something up my sleeve." Tate grinned. "First up, is Digital Bug Centibit in attack mode and the spell card Earthquake to switch all monsters on the field into defense mode."

* * *

 _Digital Bug Centibit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, when this face-up card is changed from Attack Position to Defense Position: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your Deck in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● This card can attack all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

 _Earthquake_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Change all face-up monsters on the field to Defense Position._

* * *

"Link Monsters can't go to defense mode so it's unaffected by Earthquake." Terri told him as Broadbull switched.

"It wasn't your monster I wanted to switch Terri." Tate grinned. "It was mine."

"You wanted to switch Centibit to defense mode?" Terri asked.

"That's right, because when I do that I'm allowed to summon a level three insect from my deck in defense mode like my Digital Bug Cocoondenser." Tate revealed. "Giving me two level three monsters."

The cocoon appeared in place.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Cocoondenser_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon that monster in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now with those two, I can Xyz Summon." Tate declared as his two monsters entered the Overlay Network. "Glitch Scarab join in unison with power through the circuit of trickery! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Digital Bug Scaradiator!"

Scaradiator appeared in place ready to fight.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 or more Level 3 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position, and if you do, it has its effects negated until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can attach that destroyed monster to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now since I used Centibit and Cocoondenser to summon him, he can attack all your defense position monsters once each, and he can also prevent you from using cards or effects until the end of the damage step when he does attack a defensive monster." Tate stated. "Though I don't want to do that, I want to use another spell called Bug Signal."

"Bug Signal... The main Digital Bug Rank-Up-Magic Card." Terri said remembering that.

* * *

 _Bug Signal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Insect-Type monster that is 2 Ranks higher or lower than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate 1 "Bug Signal" per turn._

* * *

"Exactly, so now I use Digital Bug Scaradiator as material to summon a monster two ranks higher." Tate declared. "Glitch Moth take rise sky high through the circuits of power! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Digital Bug Corebadge!"

Corebadge appeared looking stronger then his comrade.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Corebadge_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 or more Level 5 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 3 or 4 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if the battle position of a monster(s) on the field is changed (except during the Damage Step): You can attach 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Ok, now I'll set two cards and have Corebage attack Missus Radiant." Tate called.

The monster charged as the monster shattered. **(Terri: 3700)**

"That's all for now Terri." Tate smiled.

"Since Missus Radiant left the field Broadbull loses it's boost." Terri told him.

"Yup." Tate nodded. "I might have accidentally forgotten to grab my Link Monster but I'm not planning on losing the duel that quickly."

 _Broadbull: **(ATK: 1700 - 500 = 1200/DEF: 900 - 500 = 400)**_

* * *

 **Terri: 3700**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew as she called, "Alright now I activate Soul Charge!"

* * *

 _Soul Charge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target any number of monsters in your GY; Special Summon them, and if you do, you lose 1000 LP for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Soul Charge" per turn._

* * *

"Soul Charge now? But why?" Tate asked her.

"So I can bring out Throughblade, and Ramram back to the field!" Terri called as the two appeared. **(Terri: 1700)** "Does costed me the Battle Phase but it's worth the effort."

Tate swallowed nervously.

"Now I use both Ramram, and Throughblade to build the Overlay Network!" Terri called as the two flew up. "Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: ? + 1600 + 400 = 2000/DEF: ? + 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Not good." Tate frowned. "You have the advantage now."

"Now I use Chakanine to build the Overlay Network!" Terri called as the Dog Zoo Animal flew up.

"Drident?" Alex guessed.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared with a smirk.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)**_

"Hi there... Drident. Can't say I'm glad to see you this time." Tate admitted.

Drident only smirked, ** _"Ah no worries Tate. I'm glad that what happened before isn't what's happening now."_**

"Thanks, that means a... Wait what?" Tate a asked in disbelief. "Why are you talking and how do I understand you?"

 ** _"What? Never heard anything from a Duel Spirit?"_ **Drident grinned.

"No." Tate answered. "I know they exist but... I've never heard any of you speak."

 ** _"Well guess I'm first."_** Drident grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tate nodded before closing his eyes. "And Corebage is about to be destroyed isn't he?"

"Yep." Terri answered as Drident took an Overlay Unit charging at Corebadge. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

Tate winced as his monster shattered instantly.

"And now I switch Broadbull to attack mode!" Terri called as the monster switched. Added together would be 3200 points of damage which isn't enough to beat Tate.

"At least you can't attack this turn." Tate mentioned. "So are you done?"

"Yeah that's it." Terri nodded.

"Not quite, I have two set cards remember?" Tate asked. "Specifically Xyz Reborn and Bug Signal number two."

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

Corebadge appeared before going to the Overlay Network.

"Glitch Rhino take power of might through the circuits of electricty! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Digital Bug Rhinosebus!" Tate chanted.

The Rhino Digital Bug appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Rhinosebus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _2 or more Level 7 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 5 or 6 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy the face-up monster(s) your opponent controls with the highest DEF (all, if tied)._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Tate 2nd Turn:

"Alright, now I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Tate smiled.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

He drew twice.

Tate looked at the cards before his eyes widened. "Ok, I'll play Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) While that face-up Xyz Monster is on the field you can attach this card as an Xyz Material: Then you can have it gain this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn detach 1 Xyz Material: Change all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position.  
_ _You can banish this card from your graveyard: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Rhinosebus flew up into yet another Overlay Network.

"Glitch Butterfly flap your electrical wings through the circuits of lightning! The digital insects will gaze upon your beauty as you short out the circuits of realizing! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Flap your wings, Rank 8! Digital Bug Butterglicthtopia!"

His ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Butterglichtopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 or more Level 8 LIGHT Insect-Type Monster  
_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Digital Bug" Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material you can change all monsters your opponent's controls to defense position. While this card is face-up on the field: Negate all the effects of defense position monsters your opponent's controls. "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed with effects. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card should be destroyed you can remove from play 1 "Digital Bug" monster in your graveyard instead._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

Terri smiled, "Tate thank ya."

"Huh, why?" Tate asked.

"This! I activate my face-down! The Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force!" Terri cried playing the card Yuto gave her when she was five.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's field with a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card: Pay half your LP, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, the Summoned monster's ATK becomes equal to its current ATK multiplied by the number of "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Cards activated during this Duel until the end of this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

Tate's eyes widened in shock.

"Tate's probably regretting his move about now." Hart mentioned.

"Since you summoned a monster using a Rank-Up-Magic Card I'll follow your steps, and rank up Drident by 1!" Terri called as Drident flew to the Overlay Network.

"I guess dueling someone from the Xyz Dimension with Xyz Monsters wasn't the best idea." Tate admitted.

"This spells costs me half my points." Terri said grunting. **(Terri: 0850)** "But now the monster I'm summoning can make it worth the effort!"

At that the Overlay Network intensifies.

"Glory Dragon from Darkness comes here, and now to join his comrade's quest for revenge! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come here, and now Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon!" Terri chanted.

Doom Chimera Dragon appeared roaring as it flew beside Terri.

* * *

 _Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2+ Level 5 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Gains 1000 ATK for each material attached to it. While this card has material, it can attack all your opponent's monsters, once each. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Target 1 monster in your GY; attach it to this card as material._  
 _● Target 1 card in your opponent's GY; place it on top of their Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 ** _"She sure summoned something terrifying!"_ **Ai cried seeing it.

"No attack points." Yusaku mentioned noticing.

"Then it must have an effect." Kolter realized.

"It does, and it's a powerful one." Hart mentioned.

"For each Overlay Unit on him Chimera Dragon gains 1000 attack points!" Terri smiled.

 _Doom Chimera Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**_

"And due to Limitover Force his points multiply by how many Rank-Up-Magic cards played this far otherside from Linitover Force!" Terri called. "With that it's power doubles!"

Doom Chimera Dragon roared. **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**

"You're right, it does." Tate nodded. "Except you forgot two things Terri."

"Two things?" Terri asked confused.

"That's right, thanks to Digital Revolution and Butterglitchtopia itself by removing two Overlay Units I can activate two effects, first all your monsters switch into defense mode where their abilities are negated." Tate grinned. **(ORU: 3 -2 - 1)**

Doom Chimera, and Broadbull switched mode, and their reduced to no points shocking Terri.

"Then second, since his abilities are negated by using another one of Butterglitchtopia's Overlay Units I can destroy one of your defense position monsters and you can't use any cards or effects to stop it. So I'll destroy Number 5!" Tate declared.

Butterglitchtopia charged as Doom Chimera Dragon roared in agony shattering.

"Now I'll..." Tate started only to pause. "Realize I just messed up and end my turn."

"Huh what's going on with Tate?" Hart asked noticing this.

"Broadbull's Overlay Unit is Whiptail, which means if Butterglitchtopia attacks and destroys it his Xyz Monster will end up banished leaving him with nothing protect his life points. Monsters in the graveyard can't be in defense mode and so their effects would still trigger." Kite answered. "If he destroyed Broadbull with his effect, he could have safely destroyed Doom Chimera Dragon with his attack but he mixed up the order."

* * *

 **Terri: 0850**

 ** **Tate: 4000****

* * *

Terri 3rd Turn:

Terri drew as she thought, _'Attacking Butterglitchtopia like that would not be a good idea. Luckily I got something.'_

"I play the effect of Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri called.

Tate nodded.

"By destroying a face-up card on my field I can summon a different Zoodiac! I destroy Broadbull!" Terri called as Braodbull shattered.

"Huh?" Tate asked.

"So now appear Zoodiac Bunnyblast!" Terri called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"And now I activate the spell, Pot of Avarice!"

* * *

 _Pot of Avarice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 5 monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Ok..." Tate nodded. 'What's she doing?'

"With this I can shuffle five monsters from my graveyard to my deck, and draw two cards!" Terri called shuffling Ramram, Broadbull, Chakanine, Drident, and Throughblade to the Deck, and then drew twice.

"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Tate admitted nervously.

"Now I activate my Skill! A Day to the Zoo!" Terri called.

* * *

 _A Day at the Zoo_

 _Terri's Skill_

 _The user Special Summons as many "Zoodiac" monsters with with different names from it's Deck or Graveyard as possible to Main Monster Zones._

* * *

"That's the end." Hart smiled. "Terri's going to win."

"I summon as many Zoodiacs from my Deck or Graveyard to the field!" Terri called. "I summon Throughblade, and Whiptail!"

The two Zoodiacs appeared with Bunnyblast.

"Terri... I lose don't I?" Tate asked.

"We'll find out." Terri grinned. "Now I use Whiptail, Throughblade, and Bunnyblast to build the Overlay Network!"

The three flew up.

"Come back Zoodiac Chakanine!" Terri cried as the dog Zoodiac appeared grinning. **(ORU: 3) (ATK: 0 + 800 + 1200 + 1600 = 3600/DEF: 800 + 0 + 400 = 1200)**

"Well things are happening left, and right!" Melissa cried amazed how much power there having.

"Definitely." Nico agreed.

"Told you it wouldn't be that simple." Sylvio mentioned.

While that was happening a sunset begin to happen making a perfect background for the duel.

"Wow, so pretty." Ace smiled seeing it.

Terri sped in front of Tate with a grin, "Alright now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Chakanine!"

Chakaine flew back in.

"Come back again Zoodiac Drident!" Terri called as her ace reappeared smirking. **(ORU: 4) (ATK: 0 + 800 + 1200 + 1600 = 3600/DEF: 800 + 0 + 400 = 1200)**

"Hi again, wish you were a little weaker." Tate admitted.

Drident smirked, **_"Oh it's not my attack points you should fully worry about."_**

Tate blinked before his eyes widened.

"I activate Drident's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Butterglitchtopia is destroyed!" Terri called. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

Tate's ace shattered.

"Now I play the Equip Spell, Big Bang Shot to Drident!" Terri called. "This allows him to gain 400 attack points!"

* * *

 _Big Bang Shot_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster._

* * *

 _Drident: **(ATK: 3600 + 400 = 4000)**_

"And that was my other mistake." Tate sighed before showing Terri the card in his hand, No Entry.

Terri turned as she smiled, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Tate nodded. "I didn't expect that spell but honestly I like this duel a lot more than our first match. Though next time I plan on beating you."

Terri grinned, "Well then I guess I'll get ready for ya. Drident attack Tate directly! Dragon Halberd!"

Drident grinned charging as a green dragon soul charged his Halberd raising it to slash.

The attack struck wiping out Tate's life points as he lost his balance and fell from the board.

* * *

 **Terri: 0850**

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Terri wins the duel!**

* * *

"Ok, that was embarrassing." Tate admitted.

"Well that was a spectacular duel! Let's give a round applause for our two duelists!" Nico Smiley announced.

The crowd all started to cheer.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, those were interesting duels.**

 **bopdog111: And that's the end of day one of the tournament.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, so the first round will end tomorrow but of course people will have some time to rest and talk about the first day.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. and live the memories, and rest themselves to take an easy.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll see you in the next one.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	10. Nightmares! Black Luster Solider!

**bopdog111: Okay guys that was day one.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and what a day it was.**

 **bopdog111: 12 duels in round one.**

 **Ulrich362: 12 down, and 13 left to go.**

 **bopdog111: For now we will see how the remaining duelists are doing in the motel their staying in.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

With the conclusion of the first day of dueling the competitors and their friends and family all moved to a large motel to rest and get to know each other a bit better while the tournament was taking place. Some of them were a bit hard to talk to (Yusaku the most), and some were too goofy (Gore, and Yuki combined) to spend time. But that doesn't stop them.

"Aunt Rin, are you feeling ok?" Dawn asked.

Rin smiled a bit painfully saying, "Bruno is just kicking harder then usual..."

"Bad Bruno." Ace scolded. "Kicking your mommy is mean."

Zarc chuckled at this. "Boy oh boy Ace your like me, and Dawn."

Ace couldn't help but smile excitedly as he heard that only to immediately frown. "But I'm a fraidy cat."

"Everyone has fears Ace." Lilly smiled. "Nobody is truly fearless."

Ace nodded before smiling only for his eyes to widen. "I'll be right back."

With that he ran off to talk to Declan. Alex held her mother's hand with worried eyes.

"I'll be ok." Rin smiled before taking Alex's hand and placing it on her stomach where she could feel a small kick.

Alex smiled feeling it before placing her head on it. Unfortunately for Alex that's when Bruno decided to kick Rin a bit harder again hitting her right in the head.

"Hey." Alex said rubbing her head.

"You ok baby girl?" Yugo asked.

"He kicked harder." Alex answered.

"You know, I wonder if he's just excited to meet you." Terri suggested.

"Well she's not eight months so premature isn't there yet, so that might be the case." Dennis smiled.

"Mommy." Ace smiled running up to her holding a card.

"Huh?" Ray asked turning over.

Ace was smiling. "I forgot I asked uncle Declan to hold onto this for me so I could give it to you. It's the Link Monster I made just for you."

Ray looked surprised as she looked.

* * *

 _Natural Angel Gaia_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _Link Arrow: Down, Down-Left, Down-Right_

 _3+ "Natural" Monsters_  
 _While this card points to a "Natural" monster, you don't take battle damage from battles involving your "Natural" Monsters. If this card points to three monsters, this card gains the effects of "En Flowers", "En Birds", "En Moon", "En Winds", and "En Magic"._

* * *

secs agoRay looked surprised before smiling hugging Ace.

Ace hugged her back. "Mommy... what's the one for Link?"

"There wasn't one made for Link." Ray answered.

"Oh, that's why I couldn't remember." Ace smiled. "But I wanted to make a special one for you mommy."

Ray smiled saying, "Thank you Ace. It fits well with the Natural Energy Cards."

Ace smiled happily hearing that.

"Ah there's the little guy that created Link." Gore smiled as he, Skye, and Akira walked over meeting them. "You really changed Dueling with your method young lad."

Ace blushed but smiled. "Thank you."

"You two are pretty strong." Yugo smiled. "It makes me want to try dueling you guys."

"Ah Skye has more then that impressive OTK she done." Gore laughed.

"I actually talked about it with him afterward and honestly... I got incredibly lucky to have my traps." Skye mentioned. "If I didn't have all three of them, I would have been beaten pretty easily."

"Luck is a part of dueling after all." Akira told his sister.

"That's true and..." Yuto started. "Where are Yusaku and Ryoken going?"

They turned to look. The two of them were walking off together.

"Maybe something for tomorrow?" Yuya asked.

 ** _"Or tonight."_ **Black Fang mentioned walking up with the other magicians. **_"That aside you did a great job Terri."_**

Terri smiled at that, "Thanks Black Fang. Tate was as tough as I remembered it."

"Yeah, my Tatey is awesome." Stacy smiled.

"All the duels were great, but I hope we don't have to duel Zane." Lilly admitted.

"Big Sis Dawn beat him." Alex smiled.

"Hey... Where's Kelly?" Yuki asked noticing she's not in the room.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"Big sis? Where are you?" Ace asked looking around.

They soon see she, and Mokuba were sitting together holding hands watching something on the TV with smiles on their faces. Her sisters all smiled seeing that.

"They're so cute." Dawn giggled.

Mokuba noticed, and blushed "Uh hey."

"You guys want to watch with me, and my Moki?" Kelly smiled.

"Nope, we just wanted to know where you are." Terri smiled. "Enjoy your movie date little sis."

"Th-This isn't a date." Mokuba turned red. "She just founded one of her favorite movies, and asked me to watch it with her."

"Sure it isn't." Stacy smiled.

"You two behave yourselves." Gale teased before smiling herself.

Mokuba turned red. "Boy Seto would kill me if he sees me like this..."

"Don't worry Moki, I'll protect you." Kelly smiled before kissing his cheek.

Mokuba smiled blushing at this.

"What movie are you guys watching?" Ace asked curious.

"Ah an old film called Cat in the Hat." Mokuba answered.

"Well, enjoy it you two." Zarc smiled as they walked off letting the two Ritual residents enjoy the movie.

"Not to dampen the mood, but has anybody seen Mir since she lost?" Lulu asked.

"I seen Jarrod taking her back to the Synchro Dimension." Samuel answered.

"Do you think they're ok?" Alex asked nervously.

"Mir had been hit pretty hard." Stacy said. "We better pay them a visit."

"Yeah... and hopefully take down that Spencer person for her." Zuzu added.

"Yeah." Yuto nodded.

They all nodded in agreement before heading out. They arrived to where Jarrod, and Mir were sitting on a park bench looking at the sunset.

"Mrs. Mir?" Ace asked nervously.

They turned to see them.

"Oh... hi Ace." Mir frowned.

"Mir? You alright?" Stacy asked worried.

"No... I'm not." She admitted.

Jarrod hugged her as she hugged back.

"What's wrong?" Yugo asked her.

"I could have seriously hurt him." Mir mentioned quietly. "If I had attacked... after everything I did..."

"Your like me Mir." Zarc told her.

"Huh?" Mir asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Zarc looked down before explaining to her about his past, and saying that Dawn, and Ray gave him to encouragement to get back to what he was before Sardon took over. Mir gasped in shock. "Well... maybe I'll have someone to do that for me one day."

Jarrod held her hand. "You already have someone."

Mir blushed. "Not yet I don't. I have someone like Ray, but not someone like Dawn."

Ace smiled before hugging her. "You got me."

Mir smiled hugging him back. "Thank you so much, you're a little angel."

Ace smiled at this.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Everyone was sleeping peacefully resting for their matches tomorrow until-

 ** _"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

"Huh?" Ace asked in shock waking up before running towards the scream along with everyone else.

They opened to where White Wing Magician was sitting up breathing heavily with sweat on her forehead, and tears in her eyes.

 ** _"I... I can't..."_ **White Wing choked out as she curled up into a ball and started just crying.

"White Wing?" Dawn asked worried as she, Zarc, Ray, and Ace walked over to help her.

She was trembling before...

 _ **"NOOOOO!"**_

They all flinched hearing that.

"That was Double Iris." Ray mentioned before said magician ran into the room and immediately hugged Dawn close.

 ** _"You're safe... you're ok."_ **he whispered while trembling.

Dawn hugged him asking, "Double Iris? What's wrong?"

Ace hugged White Wing.

 ** _"It's those nightmares again."_** Purple Poison frowned angrily. **_"They're been getting worse recently, a lot worse."_**

"Nightmares?" Yugo asked.

"White Wing had one before Ace was born." Ray explained. "She told us it was about they were under Sardon's control, and killed Dawn, and everyone else."

White Wing was trembling. **_"I can't do it anymore... I can't."_**

Ace hugged her as he kissed her cheek.

 ** _"He's coming back."_** Double Iris whispered. **_"I heard his voice... Sardon."_**

"We'll be ready for him." Yuya told the Magician of his dragon.

 _ **"I don't know if we can be Yuya... I..."**_ Double Iris started only to start shaking again. _**"It was different this time, and I saw myself... my corrupted self, kill you and Stacy."** 'And it was Zuzu who ordered it.'_

Rin frowned as she walked to White Wing, and hugged her. White Wing screamed in horror before shoving her away and crying out. Rin looked surprised at this.

"White Wing what's you deal!?" Yugo yelled moving to help Rin.

 _ **"No, get her away from me!"**_ White Wing cried in horror. **_"I won't let you make me do it, I won't kill Alex and Yugo!"_**

They looked stunned by this.

 ** _"Keep her away from me!"_ **White Wing cried fearfully.

"White Wing, Mommy wouldn't do that!" Alex told her hugging her.

 ** _"No she wouldn't... not because of her own will anyway."_** Purple Poison mentioned.

 ** _"That creep have took over us again."_ **Blue Frost growled. **_"And this time made the mind control twice as hard."_**

 ** _"It wasn't us Blue Frost, he took Lulu and the others and they turned us into tools to kill Yuto and the others."_** Black Fang growled. ** _"Hopefully it doesn't happen but if it does... I can still feel the impact from when I hit Terri."_**

Yuki told them, "Ah not to worry we won't let that creep have his way!"

 ** _"I hope you're right, because these nightmares are getting even worse."_** Blue Frost mentioned uncertainly while White Wing tried to slow her breathing. _**"In the meantime though, you all have a tournament to win."**_

Alex handed White Wing a paper bag. She took it in confusion. Alex have then taught her to breath in to it, and breath out saying it would calm her down. She nodded before doing so what Alex said. When she did so she find herself being calmed down.

 ** _"Thank you Alex... I really needed that."_** White Wing whispered.

Alex smiled hugging her.

 ** _"The second day isn't for another two hours, so what should we do until then?"_** Black Fang asked. **_"I don't think any of us will be going back to sleep anytime soon."_**

"Head out?" Kelly suggested.

"Makes sense to me." Gale nodded in agreement.

"Do you want some fresh air?" Alex smiled to White Wing.

She just nodded. ** _"Thank you Alex."_**

Alex smiled hugging her.

"Bruno's the luckiest little boy in the world." Rin smiled.

"For having someone like Alex as his sister." Yugo smiled agreeing.

Alex blushed but smiled. As they walked outside they saw a young man punching and kicking the air.

"Huh?" They asked surprised.

The man turned before smiling. "You're Zarc right, the one who saved Alison?"

"Huh? Wait are you her husband?" Zarc asked seeing him.

"That's right. I didn't expect to see you this early but since I am I have to thank you." the man smiled. "Though, I hope you don't mind me saying I won't throw my matches in thanks."

"What were you doing?" Dawn asked him.

"Just a little exercising, I actually take a weekly karate class and was going over some basics." the man explained. "It helps me focus when I can't sleep and this tournament is just really exciting."

"Should we leave you do it in peace?" Yuya asked.

"It's ok, I was just finishing up." the man mentioned before smiling. "Best of luck in the next matches."

"So your a Duelist. Do you use a Karate Deck?" Rin asked him.

"Not exactly, I use an Iron Fist deck." the man answered.

"Iron Fist?" Alex asked confused.

"It's... actually we have time so do one of you want to have a match?" the man inquired before frowning. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. The name's Anthony."

"I'll take ya." Gale told him. "My name is Gale Muto maiden name Wheeler."

"Well miss Gale, good luck." Anthony smiled. "Ladies can go first."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Say by Stria)**

 **Gale: 4000**

 **Anthony: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gale 1st Turn:

"Before I start do you know of the Master Duel rules?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, I know them." Anthony nodded. "I'm competing in the tournament after all."

"Well you should know that the mechanic I'm using doesn't stop me." Gale told him. "And I'm not talking about Link."

"It doesn't stop..." Anthony started before his eyes widened. "Oh, interesting."

"Ritual. Since they aren't summoned from the Extra Deck they don't go to the Extra Monster Zone." Gale explained.

"Well then by all means you have the advantage there." Anthony smiled.

"Well now I activate the field spell, Gateway to Chaos!" Gale called as the field spell appeared.

* * *

 _Gateway to Chaos_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Add 1 "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster or 1 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" monster from your Deck to your hand. Each time a Monster Card(s) is sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard, place 1 Spell Counter on this card for each of those cards (max. 6). Once per turn: You can remove 3 Spell Counters from this card; add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Gateway to Chaos" per turn._

* * *

"Go get him mom!" Kelly cheered.

"Now when it's activated I can add a Black Luster Soldier to my hand." Gale said showing Super Solider. "And now I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

A fairy with multiple arms appeared.

* * *

 _Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I like where this is going." Yuki grinned.

"Now with it in play I can add a Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster to my hand. And I'm picking Chaos Form!" Gale called showing the card.

"She added the monster, and a Ritual Spell to her hand." Anthony pointed out. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out she's probably going to summon the Black Luster Soldier."

"Well your right." Gale said playing Chaos Form.

* * *

 _Chaos Form_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dark Magician" from your Graveyard, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"Well I'll sacrifice Beginning Knight, and Evening Twilight Knight to Ritual Summon!"

Anthony nodded calmly.

With that Gale chanted, "Mighty warrior of earth wreck havoc among your foes, and from the ashes let us see you born anew! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Black Luster Soldier - Super Solider!"

At that her ace appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Ritual  
_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Super Soldier Ritual". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. You can only Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Not a bad start at all." Anthony smiled.

"Now Gateway to Chaos' effect activates!" Gale called.

Yuki smiled. "She's so amazing."

Gale heard that, and gave out a grin at him.

"Not to be rude, but I think I might have the edge here." Anthony mentioned. "I have quite the powerful combo in my hand."

"Well now as a monster was sent from a hand or field to the graveyard Gateway to Chaos gains a Spell Counter." Gale said as a crystal glowed. **(Spell Counter: 1/6)**

"She's strong." Zuzu smiled. "No doubt about that."

"Now I play Evening Twilight Knight's ability that Super Solider gained. It banishes a random card in your hand face-down until your next End Phase." Gale explained.

Anthony's eyes widened in shock as the card was banished.

"I end with a face-down." Gale ended.

Anthony 1st Turn:

"... I have to end my turn." Anthony frowned.

The card returned back to his hand.

* * *

 **Gale: 4000**

 **Anthony: 4000**

* * *

Gale 2nd Turn:

Gale drew as she said, "Pass."

Anthony 2nd Turn:

"Why? You had the perfect opportunity to win and thanks to your effect the card crucial to my combo was gone." Anthony pointed out.

"Maybe but to me that isn't how duels work." Gale smiled. "I duel, and allow my opponent's to do their best!"

"Well then sorry to say but you lose." Anthony told her. "And it's all thanks to my spell card Devil Gene!"

* * *

 _Devil Gene_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute "Iron Fist Combatant Kazumi Mishima", "Iron Fist Combatant Jinpachi Mishima", "Iron Fist Combatant Kazuya Mishima", and/or "Iron Fist Combatant Jin Kazama" from your hand. Special Summon one "Iron Fist Devil" monster from your deck with the same name as the tributed monster(s)_

* * *

"Devil Gene?" Gale asked.

"A unique trait that these four share." Anthony stated as four figures appeared in front of him.

"Who are they?" Gale asked.

"A family with cursed blood, the Mishimas." Anthony stated as the four figures began glowing as they transformed.

* * *

 _Iron Fist Devil Kazuya_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by sending "Iron Fist Combatant Kazuya Mishima" to the graveyard by the effect of "Devil Gene" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Once per turn: If this card attacks an opponent's monster and that monster is not destroyed this card gains 500 ATK and can attack again._

* * *

 _Iron Fist Devil Kazumi_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. M_ _ust be Special Summoned by sending "Iron Fist Combatant Kazumi Mishima" to the graveyard by the effect of "Devil Gene" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn, when this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard Special Summon 1 "Iron Fist Devil" monster ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

 _Iron Fist Devil Jinpachi_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. M_ _ust be Special Summoned_ _by sending "Iron Fist Combatant Jinpachi Mishima" to the graveyard by the effect of "Devil Gene" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is destroyed during the end phase of the turn it is summoned._

* * *

 _Iron Fist Devil Jin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 3200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. M_ _ust be Special Summoned_ _by sending "Iron Fist Combatant Jin Kazama" to the graveyard by the effect of "Devil Gene" and cannot be summoned by other ways. If "Iron Fist Combatant Jun Kazama" is in the graveyard you can tribute this card and if you do Special Summon one "Iron Fist Combatant Jin Kazama" from your graveyard. The monster summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed for two turns._

* * *

"Huh?" They looked surprised.

"Now for their effects, since they all went to my graveyard their effects trigger. Jin sends your weakest monster back to your hand, Kazuya destroys a random spell or trap you control, Jinpachi returns a random card on your field to your hand, and Kazumi returns all cards in your hand to your deck." Anthony explained.

"Well I'll activate my face-down card!" Gale called.

* * *

 _Luster Field_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Black Luster Soldier" monster you control: It cannot be effected to card effects this turn also it can't be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Anthony inquired.

"Luster Field! With this Super Soldier can't be activated by card effects this turn!" Gale called. "Which means your monster's effects won't work on him!"

"Except for the fact that none of my effects would have worked on your monster. Jin sends Manju back to your hand, Kazuya destroys a random spell or trap on your field, Jinpachi... I guess he might have worked on your monster but he could just as easily work on your trap or field spell instead and Kazumi returns your hand to your deck." Anthony pointed out.

They all vanished as Super Soldier remained.

"Devil Jin attack Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier!" Anthony called.

 _Devil Jin: **(ATK: 3100)**_

"Luster Field's other effect!" Gale called as the attack struck. "This turn Super Solider can't be destroyed by battle!"

"Fine, Kazuya, Kazumi, and Jinpachi will all attack." Anthony stated.

 _Devil Kazuya: **(ATK: 4000)**_

 _Devil Kazumi: **(ATK: 3500)**_

 _Devil Jinpachi: **(ATK: 3400)**_

They all struck Super Soldier. **(Gale: 2000)**

"Well your monster survived so Devil Kazuya gets 500 points stronger and attacks him again." Anthony stated.

 _Kazuya: **(ATK: 4000 + 500 = 4500)**_

The monster struck Super Solider again as Gale grunted. **(Gale: 0500)**

"Wow, almost nobody survives if I bring out all four of my Devils." Anthony smiled. "Usually I don't even get to summon one and this time I started with all four. Well, my turn's over so Jinpachi destroys himself."

As Anthony said that Jinpachi crumbled into dust.

* * *

 **Gale: 0500**

 ** **Anthony: 4000****

* * *

Gale 3rd Turn:

Gale grinned, "Well let me tell ya no matter how desperate a situation may be I'll NEVER let Super Solider be destroyed! It is my pride, and symbol of my dueling!"

Anthony smiled seeing that before nodding and going to place his hand over his deck.

"No no don't you dare do that!" Gale yelled.

"Huh?" Anthony asked in confusion before his eyes widened. "Oh it's not that I want to leave it's just... we don't want to be late do we?"

"I got what I need to beat ya this turn." Gale grinned drawing. "And this is such good practice! I have honor!"

"You can beat my three remaining Devils and win the duel this turn?" Anthony inquired. "Ok, give me your best shot."

"First off the ability that Evening Twilight Knight gave to Super Soldier activates!" Gale grinned. "It removes your Jin from play!"

Devil Jin grunted in pain before vanishing.

"Next the ability Beginning Knight gave to Super Solider plays!" Gale cried. "It removes your Kazumi from play!"

Kazumi collapsed before turning into green lights that floated off.

"So I'm left with Iron Fist Devil Kazuya." Anthony noted. "Though you only have have one card in your hand and your Super Soldier is 1000 points too weak."

Gale grinned before calling, "And one I'm playing! The spell known as Beginning of Union!"

* * *

 _Beginning of Union_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _If you control 1 "Black Luster Soldier": Target 1 monster your opponent controls, halve it's ATK. Then all effect damage your opponent takes this turn is halved.__

* * *

"With this Kazuya's attack points are halved, and all effect damage you take this turn is also halved!"

 _Iron Fist Devil Kazuya: **(ATK: 4000/2 = 2000)**_

"So now your monster is stronger than mine." Anthony frowned.

"Now Super Soldier attack Kazuya!" Gale called as her ace charged.

Kazuya tried to block the blade only to grunt and shatter from the attack.

 **(Anthony: 3000)**

"And now as Super Soldier destroyed a monster you get blasted with Kazuya's attack points!" Gale called. "And due to Beginning of Union you only take half the damage!"

Anthony winced from the effect.

 **(Anthony: 1000)**

"Gale won." Yuki grinned.

"Huh, he still has 1000 points." Ace mentioned.

"Now the other effect Beginning Knight gave to Super Soldier activates! Since it destroyed a monster by battle it can attack one more time!" Gale revealed.

Anthony's eyes widened before he smiled. "Well, I guess this one ends in a DRAW."

"DRAW?" Gale asked confused as Super Solider charged.

"I activate the effect of Iron Fist Combatant Mokujin in my hand." Anthony stated as a carved wooden dummy appeared. "This monster works in two ways. If I summon it then it becomes a copy of any monster used during the duel, but if I'm attacked directly I can summon it with its zero attack points but we both take any battle damage when it gets attacked."

Gale widen her eyes as she smiled. Anthony smiled too. "Good match, and good luck in the tournament."

Super Soldier destroyed the dummy.

* * *

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Anthony: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, looks like Gale made a new friendly rival for the tournament... though the poor magicians.**

 **bopdog111: Even White Wing.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully things improve but then again Sardon is still out there somewhere and I doubt he'll be coming alone this time.**

 **bopdog111: Himself is bad enough.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, at least for the time being they can just enjoy the tournament. Speaking of which should we reveal the next match?**

 **bopdog111: You can if you like.**

 **Ulrich362: Alright, in that case you all can look forward to seeing Jack Atlas take on Leo Akaba in a Master Duel.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Spirit vs Red Dragon Archfiend! Crystron

**bopdog111: Okay guys we're back.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, time for day two of the tournament to begin. Though can Jack take down the former leader of Duel Academy? My guess is yeah he probably can and will.**

 **bopdog111: He doesn't have a Pendulum Monster though.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, which means Leo Akaba can't copy his scale.**

 **bopdog111: Nor can Jack attack if he manages to bring Pendulum Governor out.**

 **Ulrich362: Not entirely true though we'll have to see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Alright duel fans, the first day gave us quite a number of impressive matches so lets not waste any time and keep things moving." Nico Smiley grinned.

"And now let's see what's next!" Melissa grinned.

The faces appeared again before fading away revealing that the next duelists were Leo Akaba and Jack Atlas.

"Grandpa is next." Ace smiled.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded. "You've never seen grandpa duel have you Ace?"

"No." Ace answered.

"Well he's really strong." Dawn smiled. "Watch."

They both walked to the field.

"This is interesting." Jack smirked. "The Professor of Duel Academy himself, and I get to take him down."

"I don't go by that anymore Jack." Leo Akaba told him.

"Well I can't very well call two completely different people Leo now can I?" Jack inquired. "That aside, after you."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace)**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Leo Akaba: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo Akaba 1st Turn:

Leo Akaba drew before calling, "I'll start off by setting 2 Scale 1 Spirit Reactors!"

* * *

 _Spirit Reactor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __If this card is placed in the Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 Pendulum Card on the field; this card's Pendulum Scale becomes the same as that target's. If there is an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster on the field, the first time each monster you control would be destroyed each turn, by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This card gains 500 ATK for each EARTH, WATER, FIRE, and WIND monster on the field._

* * *

"Huh? But isn't that a bad move?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Next I activate the spell, Pendulum Spirit." Leo Akaba continued.

* * *

 _Pendulum Spirit_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Pay 1000 Life Points, and target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone. Reveal 1 Pendulum Monster in your hand, and if you do increase the target's Pendulum Scale by the level of the revealed monster's. You cannot Pendulum Summon the revealed monster this turn, and during your third End Phase return the target's Pendulum Scale to normal.__

* * *

"By paying 1000 Life Points I can reveal a Pendulum Monster in my hand. And by doing that my left Reactor's Scale increases by that monster's level."

"Oh... there goes you not having a working scale." Jack frowned.

"I reveal the Level 7, Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor!" Leo Akaba called revealing the card.

 _Spirit Reactor: **(PS: 1 + 7 = 8)**_

"Though it goes back to one during my third End Phase." Leo Akaba told Jack. "And I can Pendulum Summon the revealed monster this turn."

"In other words, I'm about to be in for an almost impossible match." Jack frowned.

 **(Leo Akaba: 3000)**

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Leo Akaba ended.

Jack 1st Turn:

"I would have to be an amateur to walk into the obvious trap you've set up so instead I'll set two cards of my own and summon a little monster known as Archfiend Interceptor to end my turn." Jack stated.

A fiend appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Archfiend Interceptor_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While you control this face-up Attack Position card, when an opponent's monster declares an attack, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What do you think Alex?" Leo asked.

"I think Jack will win." Alex smiled.

"We'll have to see." Leo nodded.

* * *

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Leo Akaba: 3000**

* * *

Leo Akaba 2nd Turn:

Leo Akaba drew before calling, "Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor, and Spirit Gem - Salamander Core!"

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Spirit Gem" monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Monsters your opponent controls, except Pendulum Monsters, cannot target this card for attacks. While you have 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, monsters your opponent controls with a Level between (exclusive) the Pendulum Scales of the cards in your Pendulum Zones cannot attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Spirit Gem" monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand and whose monster effect was not used; Tribute that monster, and if you do, you can use the targeted monster's effects up to twice._

* * *

 _Spirit Gem - Salamander Core_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; return it to the hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned in Attack Position from the hand this turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to its controller. If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can return it to the hand._

* * *

Jack frowned seeing that.

"Now I activate Pendulum Governor's ability!" Leo Akaba called.

"Great." Jack frowned.

"So now your Archfiend is destroyed, and you take 800 points of damage!" Leo Akaba called.

Jack's monster shattered.

 **(Jack: 3200)**

"Now Pendulum Governor attack Jack directly!" Leo Akaba called.

Jack flinched taking the hit.

 **(Jack: 0400)**

"Your turn Jack." Leo Akaba ended.

"Whoa grandpa's strong." Ace said in awe.

"Yeah, he sure is." Dawn smiled.

Jack 2nd Turn:

"You're good, but unfortunately not quite good enough." Jack smirked.

"How?" Leo Akaba asked him.

"Simple, first things first is the Powerful Rebirth trap card." Jack stated. "It brings Archfiend Interceptor back from the graveyard 100 attack points and one level stronger."

* * *

 _Powerful Rebirth_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. Increase its Level by 1 and ATK and DEF by 100. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

The monster appeared again. **(ATK: 1400 + 100 = 1500/LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**

"Next up an old favorite of mine. The Dark Resonator tuner monster!" Jack stated as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"Now then, I'll tune Dark Resonator with my powered up Archfiend Interceptor!"

The two tuned.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

Alex's birthmark started to slightly glow.

"Huh? Big sis?" Ace asked seeing it.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

His ace dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"That's a great idea, Jack's dragon is..." Melissa started only to gasp. "Wait, why is it in defense mode?"

They looked to see it was indeed in defense mode.

"Your bring your dragon out in defense?" Leo Akaba asked.

"That's right, and it's all thanks to the spell card Gravity Shift." Jack smirked.

* * *

 _Gravity Shift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All monsters on the field switch battle positions._

* * *

Pendulum Governor switched to defense mode as well. Meanwhile Jack's ace roared as it switched into attack mode.

"Now with that taken care of this last card is the key to my victory." Jack smirked.

They watched on as Jack's dragon roared while Alex started to feel something.

"Huh?" Feeling like a little sensation she turned to her shoulder to see her birthmark glowing slightly.

"Alex... are you alright?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know. I think... Jack's dragon is trying to tell me something." Alex answered.

Leo turned to the dragon nervously.

"I activate the spell card Power Dominance." Jack stated as his dragon roared.

* * *

 _Power Dominance_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster is unaffected by the effects of monsters with a lower level. By paying half your Life Points, negate all spell and trap effects on your opponent's field until the end phase._

* * *

"What's that?" Leo Abaka asked seeing this.

"A spell that means any monster with a lower level than my Red Dragon Archfiend can't use their abilities against him, and at the cost of half my life points all your spell and trap effects are negated too." Jack stated.

 **(Jack: 0200)**

Leo Akaba grunted at this.

"Now then, time to put an end to this duel. Red Dragon Archfiend attack Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor with Absolute Power Force!" Jack called.

The monster attacked destroying Pendulum Governor.

"Now for the finishing touch, the trap card Lineage of Destruction." Jack stated.

* * *

 _Lineage of Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Monster you control destroys an opponent's defense position monster: It can attack again._

* * *

"Since my Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed one of your monsters in defense mode this trap lets him attack you again."

"It can what?" Leo Akaba asked surprised.

"You heard me, now wipe out his life points and put an end to this duel." Jack declared.

Red Dragon Archfiend fired a blast hitting Leo Akaba.

* * *

 **Jack: 0200**

 **Leo Akaba: 0000**

 **Jack wins the duel!**

* * *

"If we'd been dueling before you would have won. I had cards made to counter Pendulum ever since the war." Jack explained.

"They fit you well." Leo Akaba admitted.

Jack nodded with a smile. "Well, lets see who's up next."

They walked back as Jack notices Alex's shoulder glowed before it faded back to normal.

"Well, time to see who's up next." Nico Smiley grinned as the faces appeared before slowly fading to reveal...

"Huh, well this is going to be fun." Yuri smirked.

They looked to see. Yuri was dueling Ray. Zarc turned to his wife.

"No, I guess we don't." Yuri smiled. "Well then, shall we?"

Ray nodded as they walked.

"This duel will be another Speed Duel." Melissa revealed.

"Speed Duel..." Ray trailed off.

We're in the same boat, I've never ridden either." Yuri told her. "Oh well, first time for everything."

Ray nodded as they entered the field.

"DUEL!" Yuri and Ray called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Wake Up by No Resolve)**

 **Ray: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

They both sped off.

"Who goes first?" Ray asked.

"You can have the first turn, I'll take the last one." Yuri smirked.

Ray 1st Turn:

Ray drew before saying, "I summon Natural Tiger!"

A tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Natural Tiger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Earth/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Natural" Monster from your hand. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon for a "Natural" Monster you can add 1 "En Winds" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Well, that's quite the impressive looking monster." Yuri noted calmly.

"Well now as he's summoned I can summon another Natural Monster from my hand!" Ray called. "Such as Natural Gardna!"

The life shield appeared.

* * *

 _Natural Gardna_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is destroyed add 1 "Natural" Card from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"Whoa." Yuya whispered in awe.

"Now level 4 Natural Tiger tunes level 3 Natural Gardna!" Ray called as the two flew up.

"And it looks like Ray Akaba is starting things off with a Synchro Summon." Nico announced.

"I Synchro Summon, Natural Parakeet!" Ray called as a Parakeet appeared on the field cawing.

* * *

 _Natural Parakeet_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: Target 1 monster you control, gain Life Points equal to half that target's ATK. If this card is destroyed you can add 1 "Natural" Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Wow." Ace smiled seeing it. "It's awesome."

"Thing's like those fits Ray." Zarc smiled.

"Yeah, it really does." Yugo nodded.

"Now I activate his ability! It gives me Life Points equal to half the attack points of a monster I control!" Ray called as she glowed. **(Ray: 5100)**

"Consider me intrigued, any other surprises Ray?" Yuri asked.

"Since Natural Tiger was used for a Synchro Summon I can add En Birds to my hand." Ray answered showing the card.

Yuri nodded at that.

"Mommy's the greatest duelist ever." Ace smiled.

"I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Ray ended.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Alright, let me see here." Yuri stated. "I think I'll start things off by setting three cards and then I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Sco... Cordyceps in defense mode to end my turn."

* * *

 _Predaplant Cordyceps_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During your Standby Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 2 Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, also, for the rest of this turn, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except Fusion Monsters, nor Normal Summon/Set any monsters._

* * *

"Huh? Why did he summon Cordyceps?" Sora asked confused.

"Because he's become a lot stronger since the war." Celina answered.

* * *

 **Ray: 5100**

 **Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Ray 2nd Turn:

Ray drew as she played Parakeet's ability again. **(Ray: 6200)**

"You have quite the advantage don't you?" Yuri asked calmly.

"Yeah I guess. Since I gained Life Points I can summon Natural Kitten!" Ray called as a small cat appeared meowing.

* * *

 _Natural Kitten_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you gain Life Points you can Special Summon this card (From your hand.)_

* * *

Ace smiled happily seeing it.

"Now I summon Natural Bird!" Ray called as the bird appeared.

* * *

 _Natural Bird_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is destroyed add 1 "En Birds" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Alright." Yuri smiled.

"Now Natural Parakeet attack Cordyceps!" Ray called.

Yuri smirked. "You should be more careful Ray."

"Huh?" Ray asked.

"I have my Dark Seed Planter." Yuri answered as the trap activated.

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack.__

* * *

"This little card turns all your monsters into dark monsters and if they attack one of my dark monsters the attack is negated."

The attack was stopped.

"Your move." Ray ended.

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew his card and smirked. "I think I'll give my Skill a try now."

"Your Skill?" Ray asked.

"That's right, a Skill called Fusion Garden." Yuri smirked.

* * *

 _Fusion Garden_

 _Yuri's Skill_

 _ _The user sends 3 "Polymerizations" from it's Deck, or hand to the graveyard. If they do this they can Special Summon, Fusion Monsters whenever they want without Fusion Summoning.__

* * *

"To activate it all I have to do is send three copies of Polymerization from my hand or field to the graveyard and from this point forward I don't need to use cards to Fusion Summon anything, I can simply summon Fusion Monsters at any point, such as right now to call Predaplant Dragostapelia to the field in attack position."

The plant dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Predaplant Dragostapelia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Fusion Monster + 1 DARK monster_  
 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. Negate the activated effects of any opponent's monster with a Predator Counter._

* * *

"Whoa dear me!" Nico cried stunned.

"It seems our announcer is impressed so I think I'll destroy Natural Parakeet and stop your life points from increasing any higher." Yuri stated.

The dragon attacked destroying it. **(Ray: 5700)**

"That's enough for now, but with Fusion open to me at this level the duel won't take much longer." Yuri stated. "There's a reason even Z-ARC is a Fusion Monster after all."

* * *

 **Ray: 5700**

 ** **Yuri: 4000****

* * *

Ray 3rd Turn:

Ray drew as she called, "I now use Kitten, and Bird to build the Overlay Network!" The two flew up.

"Your Synchro Monster is destroyed and you have something else to fall back on, you truly are skilled Ray." Yuri complimented.

Ray smiled at this. "I Xyz Summon, Natural Horse!"

A horse with a flower mane appeared neighing.

* * *

 _Natural Horse_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 3 Monsters_  
 _ _When this card is Xyz Summoned you can add 1 "En Winds" from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to Special Summon 1 "Natural" Monster from your graveyard in defense position.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Well I'll be, Ray is proving to be quite the powerful duelist." Melissa smiled.

"You can't tell? I am the wife of Zarc after all." Ray smiled.

"Then please, show me what you can do." Yuri smiled.

"Since I Xyz Summoned him Natural Horse lets me add En Winds from my Deck to my hand." Ray said adding the Natural Energy Card.

"Alright, but what are you planning on doing with that spell?" Yuri questioned. "En Moon is the only one that effects me in the slightest."

"Well now I play the trap card Natural Stand-Off!" Ray called.

* * *

 _Natural Stand-Off_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Negate the effect of 1 Trap Card on the field. Then 1 "Natural" Monster you control gains 500 ATK until end of turn. If the monster that gained ATK by this effect detsroys an opponent's monster by battle you can add 1 "En Flowers", 1 "En Winds", 1 "En Birds", 1 "En Moon", or 1 "En Magic" from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

"So now this negates your trap's effect, and allows Natural Horse to gain 500 attack points!"

 _Natural Horse: **(ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600)**_

"Next I activate it's Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can summon Natural Bird from the graveyard in defense mode!" Ray called as the bird appeared. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Then I activate the spell, Enforcement! This allows Natural Horse to gain another 500!"

* * *

 _Enforcement_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _If you control 1 "Natural" Monster you can have 1 "Natural" Extra Deck Monster you control gain 500 ATK until end of turn.__

* * *

Yuri's eyes widened in shock.

 _Natural Horse: **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)**_

"Now go Natural Horse attack his monster!" Ray called.

The horse struck Yuri's fusion monster destroying it.

 **(Yuri: 3600)**

"Since the monster powered up by Natural Stand-Off destroyed a monster I can add En Moon from my deck to my hand!" Ray called showing the card.

Yuri frowned seeing that. "Wonderful."

"Then I play my face-down, Reckless Greed!" Ray called.

* * *

 _Reckless Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases._

* * *

"In exchange for skipping two of my Draw Phases I can draw 2 cards!"

She drew twice.

 _'_ _Ok, note to self win on my next turn.'_ Yuri thought watching her.

She looked, and said, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"Alright Ray, I summon yet another Fusion Monster, specifically my ace monster!" Yuri declared. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring to the field.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Now, I activate the spell card Fusion Soul." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Fusion Soul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Banish 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, and target 1 Fusion Monster you control: The targeted monster gains the ATK, and the effects of the banished monster's. During the End Phase: Take the banished monster's ATK as damage.__

* * *

"I can banish a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and its attack points and special abilities are added to Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." _'Of course at the end of the turn I take the banished monster's points as damage.'_

"Which one is it?" Ray asked him.

"Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri answered as the dragon appeared before turning transparent and flying into Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 3300 = 6100)**_

"Now I'll use Starving Venom's new ability to negate Natural Horse's abilities and reduce it to zero attack points."

Natural Horse neighed weakly. **(ATK: 2100 - 2100 = 0)**

"You're good Ray, but I'm better." Yuri said calmly. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon end this duel!"

The dragon attacked.

"Not so fast I play my face-down, Natural Shield! This reduces your dragon's attack points by Natural Horse's original attack points!" Ray cried.

* * *

 _Natural Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an ATK target 1 "Natural" Monster you control: Reduce the attacking monster's ATK by the original ATK of the targeted monster's. If the targeted monster is destroyed you can pay 1000 Life Points to draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 6100 - 2100 = 4000)**_

The dragon destroyed the horse. **(Ray: 1700)**

"Then I can pay 1000 Points to draw a card." Ray said drawing.

 **(Ray: 0700)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuri frowned before the image of Greedy Venom appeared and struck him.

 ** **(Yuri: 0300)****

* * *

 **Ray: 0700**

 ** **Yuri: 0300****

* * *

Ray 4th Turn:

Ray didn't drew due to Reckless Greed as she smiled, "Yuri you played a good game but it's not enough to beat me. Because I'll be activating my own Skill."

"Joy." Yuri frowned before smiling. "Well what does yours do?"

"It's known as Natural Paradise." Ray smiled before revealing her hand showing him the five Natural Energy Cards.

* * *

 _Natural Paradise_

 _Ray's Skill_

 _ _If the user has less then 1000 Life Points, and has 1 "En Flowers", 1 "En Winds", 1 "En Birds", 1 "En Moon", and 1 "En Magic" in their hand they can banish all five of them, and if they do for the rest of the turn this skill was activated all Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, Pendulum, and Xyz monsters effects are negated, and are destroyed during the end phase.__

* * *

"When I have less then 1000 Life Points, and have these 5 in my hand I can banish them, and then all Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, Ritual, and Pendulum monsters loses their special abilities for this turn, and then their destroyed at the end of this turn."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock as his dragon lost its abilities.

"That'll end my turn which means my skill destroys Starving Venom." Ray ended.

Yuri 4th Turn:

Yuri drew his card only to smile. "You put up a good fight but its finally over."

"Hm?" Ray asked.

"My life points might be almost gone and nearly all of my Fusion Monsters are in the graveyard but I still have one left." Yuri stated before closing his eyes. "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! The shining dragon with empathy of compassion! Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!"

The dragon between the union with Yuya, and Yuri's dragons together appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Each turn, the first time you would take battle damage, you do not._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" +_ _"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon"_

 _If this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone, then destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK those destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"And now the card that ends the duel, a classic but one I think you'll recognize." Yuri stated. "Stop Defense."

* * *

 _Stop Defense_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position.__

* * *

Ray looked surprised as Natural Bird switched to attack mode.

"And with this, it ends." Yuri stated. "Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon attack Natural Bird and end this duel!"

The dragon attacked destroying the bird as Ray smiled.

* * *

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yuri: 0300**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was a good match Ray." Yuri smiled offering his hand.

Ray smiled taking his hand.

"Well, with that intense finish Yuri claims the victory." Nico Smiley announced.

The audience cheered as they walked back.

"You were amazing mommy. Next time you'll win for sure." Ace smiled hugging her.

Ray smiled hugging her son back.

"Lets keep this high energy dueling going with a Master Duel." Nico Smiley announced as the faces reappeared.

Alex then gave a small shudder.

"Alex?" Yugo asked kneeling down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... Just felt like a bad feeling. I had a dream more like a nightmare last night." Alex answered.

"Huh? What kind of nightmare? Do you want to tell me about it, maybe we can help." Yugo offered hugging her.

"Well it's about huge monsters that looks like... Uh what's it's name again?" Alex asked trying to remember. "I know it's on the tip of my tongue..."

"Not like Despair King right?" Yugo asked.

"No it's not that. It might be better if I say what it looks like." Alex answered. "It was huge like the size of a building, with blue lines over it, and whenever it's summoned a heart made of stone appears."

Leo's eyes widened in horror. "An Earthbound Immortal!"

"Not just that, Ccapac Apu. The same one Kalin summoned against Julia in the Friendship Cup." Yusei stated.

"Yeah that was it's name." Alex nodded. "But I see several others with it. A yellow Monkey, a purple Killer Whale, a green Frog, a red Spider, a orange Hummingbird, and a pink Condor."

"Cusillu, Chacu Challhua, Ccarayhua, Uru, Aslla Piscu, and Wiraqocha Rasca." Jack answered. "But... why would you have a nightmare about them of all things? And the same night the Magicians had their own nightmare?"

"Well... I seen them hurting everyone... All being used by one person." Alex answered slowly.

"All being..." Yusei started. "Alex you just leave everything to us, we defeated them once and we'll do it again."

"In the meantime, you're up." Akiza smiled. "So just go and have some fun."

"Huh? I'm dueling next?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, so lets have fun little sis." Dawn smiled.

Alex looked at the screen. She was about to duel Dawn. Alex turned to her before smiling shaking her hand. Alex nodded at this as they walked off. That was before Stacy asked, "Earthbound Immortals? Are they like Deities?"

"Remember the monster Kalin summoned? Imagine six others just as powerful and all seven of them together." Jack told her.

"Yeah that thing itself was enough to get me down like that." Casey answered wincing remembering the negative feelings he felt. "Plus I felt a lot of revenge, and anger in it."

"That's true of all seven. Casey, if they do come back you can't be anywhere near the Earthbound Immortals." Yusei told him.

"Yeah your right. Just one is enough for me. If all seven are gathered it could do things worse like... Killing me." Casey agreed.

"Not could Casey, will kill you." Jack told him. "Not to mention if that somehow is involved."

"If that shows up, we're all in trouble." Crow agreed.

"That?" Lilly asked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuya asked.

"The Earthbound Immortals come from a place called the Netherworld. They're soldiers, serving their king." Jack answered.

"The King of the Netherworld makes the Earthbound Immortals, and the negative emotions Casey was feeling look trivial in comparison." Yusei stated.

"But Alex told us that only one person wielded seven of these things." Zuzu remembered. "Just how powerful are they by themselves?"

"By themselves, each one nearly defeated us in separate duels. I don't know if using them all is even possible, but if it is we're not all making it out alive." Yusei answered.

"Along with the use Dark Synchro." Crow added.

"Dark Synchro?" Yuya asked. "You mean like a Dark Synchro Monster?"

"Not exactly." Crow answered. "The Dark Signers uses a summoning method that is like Synchro Summoning expect it contains evil differences."

"Like for one instead of adding levels it subtracts levels." Jack explained.

"And instead of using a Tuner Monster they use a Dark Tuner Monster." Yusei added.

"And their's more. Each of these Dark Synchros have a negative level." Akiza finished.

Lulu suddenly shuddered. "But... if there was Dark Fusion, and Dark Synchro... what would Dark Xyz be like?"

"Nothing good." Yuto answered. "But hey they aren't here yet, and besides we aren't sure if they do return so we should not worry about them right?"

"I trust Alex, Yuto, and you should too." Yugo mentioned before turning towards the duel.

The two got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can do it Alex." Leo grinned.

"Who goes first?" Alex asked.

"You can." Dawn smiled.

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew as she looked.

"I'm rooting for you Alex." Rin smiled before wincing in pain again.

Alex said, "Okay I activate the effect of Crystron Sulfenir in my hand! By discarding Rosenix I can summon it!"

The Griffin appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

"Alex is good, but Dawn is probably going to win." Sylvio admitted.

"You have a point, and..." Dennis started before gasping. "Rin?"

They looked to see. She looked to be in a lot of pain and was holding her chest.

"Bruno... please stop." Rin said weakly before wincing again.

"Rin?" Yoko asked stunned as she checked over. "What's wrong?"

"He won't stop kicking." Rin answered before wincing in pain. "Bruno, you're starting to really hurt mommy."

Alex then said, "Alright now Sulfenir destroys itself!"

The Griffin shattered.

"And whenever he's destroyed I can summon another Crystron! Come Crystron Smiger!" The tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Rosenix's ability in the graveyard! By banishing it I get to summon a Crystron Token!" Alex called as the blue machine crystal appear.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"Looks like Alex is starting off strong." Melissa announced. "Show everyone what one of Synchro's best duelists is capable of."

"And now with Smiger's ability by destroying my Token!" Alex called as the Token shattered. "By doing that I can summon a Crystron Tuner! Such as my Rion!"

Crystron Rion appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

Suddenly people started talking in the crowds.

 ** _"Huh? What are they doing?"_** Ai asked seeing this.

That's when they noticed Sylvio and Dennis talking to officials.

"Hey what are they doing?" Yuya asked confused.

Suddenly Zuzu gasped. "Look you guys, Rin's unconscious!"

"Rin?" Yugo asked shocked as they looked seeing she was unconscious. "RIN!"

"I'm going with them." Dawn said before running off.

Yugo looked really worried.

"She'll be ok." Yuto reassured him.

Alex then called, "Now I place a card down to end my turn."

"Come on Alex!" Leo called.

Alex turned to him.

"You can do it." Leo cheered with a smile.

Alex smiled nodding before turning to Dawn. "Go on Dawn."

"Who do I root for daddy?" Ace asked.

"I'm not sure." Zarc answered.

Ace frowned hearing that. They turned to see Dawn's turn.

"This won't be easy." Yusei noted.

Dawn 1st Turn:

Dawn drew her card as she said, "Okay first off as I don't control spells or traps I can summon Farfa from my hand."

Farfa appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

"And now with the same conditions I summon Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss." Dawn continued as the Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"Next I'll normal summon Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss."

The wolf appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroythis card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your Deck, except "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"._

* * *

"Level 3 Rubic tune with level 3 Graff!" Dawn called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Rock Star of the Abyss strum your notes of peace to bring harmony to all those who listen! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!"

Virgil appeared strumming his guitar in place.

* * *

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"Alex!" Leo cried fearfully.

"Now Virgil attack!" Dawn called.

Virgil charged as Alex called, "I activate Rion's Special Ability!"

"You were saying Jack?" Leo grinned.

"You cried out fearfully for her." Jack pointed out with his own grin.

Leo blushed before his eyes widened. "Jack your mark!"

Jack looked at his mark. It along with all the other marks of the Crimson Dragon were glowing.

"What's going on?" Luna asked surprised.

"Rion allows me to summon a banished non-Tuner, and then Synchro Summon during your attack!" Alex called as Rosenix appeared.

That was before it, and Rion flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"I Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter!"

The machine monster appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

Suddenly a deafening roar echoed across the arena.

"Wh-Wh-What was that?" Alex asked startled hearing that.

That's when the Crimson Dragon appeared floating above them.

"Whoa what's that!?" Nico asked shocked.

Alex looked stunned seeing it was she caught her Extra Deck glowing as she pulled out Coral Dragon which was glowing. The Crimson Dragon shot a crimson beam at the card before it began glowing and splitting into two. Alex looked shocked as she grabbed both ends. That's when the card split into two separate cards, one being Coral Dragon and the other a larger sea-green dragon named Marine Dragon.

"Wh-Whoa..." Alex said amazed before she looked up at the Crimson Dragon. "Uh... Thanks."

The dragon met her gaze and roared before vanishing.

"...What was that?" Lilly asked surprised.

"Something awesome." Leo grinned.

"Did the Crimson Dragon gave Alex a Dragon?" Crow asked shocked. "Okay never mind that did she just gained a Signer Dragon of her own!?"

"No, she isn't a signer." Jack answered.

"No, but Coral Dragon is linked to the Crimson Dragon so maybe he lent her some power." Akiza suggested.

Alex looked at the two cards as she smiled before adding the two back to her Extra Deck. Dawn looked surprised before smiling, "Well it's a replay so Virgil attacks your Smiger!"

Smiger tensed as the monster charged destroying him. **(Alex: 2500)**

"I'll place a card down, and end it there." Dawn smiled.

"Come on Alex." Leo whispered.

* * *

 **Alex: 2500**

 ** **Dawn: 4000****

* * *

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew as she looked over. "Okay I summon Genex Controller!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Genex Controller_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _As a master of all powers and elements, thi_ _s is one of the few Genex monsters that can communicate with its companions._

* * *

"Seems like I'm not the only one having that Synchro Monster now." A voice said behind the Signers.

"Been a while Grieger." Crow smiled.

A tanned man wearing bronze armor along with a boy, and a girl walked over as he smiled "I noticed the Crimson Dragon has appeared for this girl. Who is she?"

"The most amazing girl ever, her name's Alex." Leo grinned.

Alex then called, "Appear the Circuit that connects of the Signers!"

The Circuit appeared.

"Big sis..." Ace started in awe.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are two monsters at least one is a Tuner! I set Dark Strike Fighter, and Genex Controller at the Link Markers!" Alex called as the two flew to the Bottom-Right, and Bottom-Left Arrows.

"That's going to be impressive." Zarc admitted.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon!" Alex called. "Link 2, Crystron Needlefiber!"

A humanoid drone looking like a blue gold like being appeared with 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _Crystron Needlefiber_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Machine/Link_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2 monsters, including at least 1 Tuner_  
 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Tuner from your hand or Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card; Special Summon 1 Tuner Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Synchro Summon.) You can only use each effect of "Crystron Needlefiber" once per turn._

* * *

"Well this is certainly a twist, Alex pulls off a Link Summon using her Synchro Monster." Nico Smiley noted.

"And now with her ability! When Link Summoned I can summon a level 3 or lower Tuner from my Deck or Hand! I call Steam Synchron!" Alex called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Steam Synchron_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a monster is Special Summoned, except "Steam Synchron", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Impressive." Gore smiled.

"And now I activate the spell card, Shrink to lower Virgil's points by half!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

Dawn widen her eyes as her Synchro Monster weakens. **(ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250)**

"Yes." Leo grinned.

"And now Needlefiber attack!" Alex called as Needlefiber attacked destroying the monster. **(Dawn: 3750)**

"When Virgil is destroyed I can draw 1 card." Dawn explained as she drew.

"I play my face-down, Tuner Loss!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Tuner Loss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Tuner Monster you control, and equip it with this card. Banish 1 Tuner Monster in your Deck, and reduce the level of the equipped monster's by the level of the banished monster's, and if you do it is not treated as a Tuner Monster until your next End Phase. The equipped monster cannot be effected by card effects._

* * *

"By banishing a Tuner from my Deck, I can reduce Steam Synchron's level by it's level, and not treat it as a Tuner Monster!"

"Not a tuner?" Yusei asked in surprise.

"I banish Crystron Quan." Alex said showing the card.

 _Steam Synchron: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"I end with a face-down." Alex ended.

Dawn 2nd Turn:

"Not bad Alex." Dawn smiled drawing. "Now I'm activating my face-down card!"

"This is an intense duel to say the least." Jack noted.

"The trap card, Jar of Greed! This allows me to draw another card." Dawn said drawing. "And then with the same conditions I can Barbar!"

* * *

 _Jar of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 1 card._

* * *

Barbar appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

"Now I use Barbar, and Farfa to build the Overlay Network!" Dawn called as the two flew up. "Warrior of the Burning Abyss join here, and now to bring peace back to this world! With your power shape the world to our image! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!"

Dante appeared.

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attac_ _ks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Her Xyz Monster." Stacy recalled.

"Now I activate his ability! By using an Overlay Unit I sent the top 3 cards of my Deck to the graveyard to increase his power by 500 for each one!" Dawn called sending three cards which were Grisaille Prison, Needlebug Nest, and Re-Fusion. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Dante: **(ATK: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**_

"That's good, no Burning Abyss monsters." Leo mentioned.

"Now Farfa's ability activates! Since it was sent 1 monster on the field is banished until the end of this turn!" Dawn cried.

"Oh, that's not good for Alex." Melissa announced.

"I pick Steam Synchron!" Dawn called.

Alex grinned, "Tuner Loss makes him unaffected to your effects!"

"Nice." Yugo smiled.

"Alright Dante attack Needlefiber!" Dawn called as the Xyz charged.

"I activate Crystron Needlefiber's special ability!" Alex called as her Link Monster was banished.

"Huh?" Crow questioned.

"During your main phase or battle phase by removing him from play I can summon a Synchro Tuner Monster from my Extra Deck!" Alex revealed.

"A Synchro..." Leo started before his eyes widened.

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Well well Alex. You brought your Synchro out that easily." Dawn smiled. "But Dante is still stronger."

Alex grinned, "I play my face-down! Urgent Tuning!"

* * *

 _Urgent Tuning_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

"Wow." Ace smiled.

"This allows me to Synchro Summon during the battle phase!" Alex called.

"During the battle phase?" Terri asked in shock.

"Now to give this card he gave me a try!" Alex smiled as her shoulder glow along with the Signer's Marks.

"Go Alex!" Leo cheered.

"Level 6 Coral Dragon tune with level 2 Steam Synchron!" Alex declared as Coral Dragon roared turning to 6 Rings while Steam Synchron turned to 2 stars forming in allignment with the rings.

 **(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)**

"Dragon from the Coral Reef surface here to shape the world! Gifted from the power of the Crimson Star rejoice! Synchro Summon! Join the field Level 8! Marine Dragon!"

At that the new dragon she gained appeared roaring in place with 2700 attack points.

* * *

 _Marine Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Coral Dragon" + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn: You can discard one card, banish one card your opponent controls. This affect does not target the banished card. If this Synchro Summoned Monster is destroyed add one card from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

* * *

The dragon roared upon being summoned before turning to Alex happily. Alex turned to the dragon also happily.

"Her dragon... it's as strong as Mr. Malacoda." Ace whispered.

"It really doesn't look that different." Crow admitted. "I mean it's stronger then Coral Dragon but not all that different."

"Looks aren't everything Crow." Jack told him.

"Okay Alex your dragon is stronger so I'll end with a set card." Dawn ended. "Which means Dante's ability ends so it's attack points return to normal."

"Come on Alex, you can win." Leo whispered.

 _Dante: **(ATK: 2500 - (500 * 3) = 1000)**_

* * *

 **Alex: 2500**

 **Dawn: 3750**

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex drew as she smiled, "I play Marine Dragon's ability! I can discard a card to play it!"

She discarded Rosenix.

"So now she can destroy Dawn's set card." Yusei noted.

"Actually Marine Dragon doesn't destroy." Alex smiled. "She instead BANISHES!"

"Banishes?" Zarc asked in shock.

"Dawn! I banish Dante!" Alex called as Dawn watched in shock seeing her monster removed from play.

"Well I'll be, that's a powerful new dragon." Melissa announced.

Dawn grunted before calling, "I activate Barbar's ability!"

"Barbar's the damage one right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Ray nodded.

"I banish Rubic, Farfa, Graff!" Dawn called as they dealt damage. **(Alex: 1600)**

"Wow, they're amazing." Ace said in awe.

"Their your sisters." Lilly smiled to him.

"You are too." Ace smiled hugging her.

"Now Marine Dragon get her!" Alex called as her dragon roared charging as Dawn grunted taking the hit as she cried out landing on her feet looking on. **(Dawn: 1050)**

"Just a little more." Leo whispered.

Dawn smiled, "Nice one Alex."

Alex smiled as she said, "I play a card down. Your turn.

Dawn 3rd Turn:

Dawn drew as she said, "I activate Pre-Preparation of Rites!"

* * *

 _Pre-Preparation of Rites_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell Card. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

"That's it... she loses." Kelly frowned.

"So now I can add Malacoda, and Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss from my Deck to my hand." Dawn said adding the cards only for Alex to grin.

"Trap Card open! Drastic Drop Off!" Alex grinned.

* * *

 _Drastic Drop Off_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand, including drawing: They must discard 1 of those cards._

* * *

"Drastic Drop Off?" Ace asked in confusion.

"That forces Dawn to discard either Malacoda or his Ritual Spell." Luna explained amazed.

"Oh." Ace nodded before his eyes widened. "Big sis Dawn loses?"

Dawn grunted as she shows the Ritual Spell before discarding it.

"Looks like the duel's over." Crow mentioned.

Dawn smiled before saying, "GG Alex. Ya got me."

* * *

 **Alex: 1600**

 ** **Dawn: 1050****

* * *

Alex 4th Turn:

Alex smiled drawing. Yugo was smiling seeing Alex win. Alex called, "Marine Dragon! Get her!"

Marine Dragon charged as Dawn closed her eyes taking the hit.

* * *

 **Alex: 1600**

 **Dawn: 0000**

 **Alex wins the duel!**

* * *

"She did it!" Leo cheered happily only for Yugo to whisper something to Yusei who nodded before Yugo ran up to her.

"Alex, we have to go." Yugo told her.

"Huh? Why?" Alex asked confused.

"Rin had to go to the hospital, we need to go make sure she's ok." Yugo answered.

"Mommy? Is she okay!?" Alex asked worried, and shocked.

"I don't know, but we're going to go see her." Yugo answered. "Come on."

Alex nodded as she begin to run out. Yugo ran out with her.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Oh man... hopefully Rin is ok.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully Bruno didn't done too much damage.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed.**

 **bopdog111: That aside Jack, Yuri, and Alex won their matches, and the Crimson Dragon gave Alex a new power.**

 **Ulrich362: A direct upgrade to her dragon, one that gave her the edge she needed to take down her big sister Dawn. Of course, considering who's going to be dueling next things are about to get very hectic in a Master Action Duel.**

 **bopdog111: And who are the opponent's in this one?**

 **Ulrich362: It'll be Riley Akaba going up against Mokuba Kaiba.**

 **bopdog111: The little sister of Declan Akaba vs the little brother of Seto Kaiba.**

 **Ulrich362: It's certain to be an interesting match. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	12. Gishki Battle! Birth of the Gyrus Match!

**Ulrich362: Well the second day started off with some interesting matches wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

 **bopdog11: Yeah, and next up are more starting at Mokuba Kaiba vs Riley Akaba.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, lets see how this next one goes. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Poor Alex." Jack whispered.

The Synchro people nodded in agreement.

"I hope Rin is alright." Akiza said worried.

"Yeah, so do I." Yusei nodded as the faces appeared again.

They looked to see.

"Well, this is certainly going to be interesting." Nico Smiley announced. "We have Riley Akaba going up against Mokuba Kaiba."

Mokuba turned over to his opponent.

Riley blinked in surprise before smiling. "Good luck."

You too." Mokuba nodded back.

With that they stepped up to the arena and activated their Duel Discs.

"And what's more these new rules won't slow me." Mokuba smiled.

Riley nodded. "You have the advantage."

They got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Kingdom Come by Cold Driven)**

 **Mokuba: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Riley 1st Turn:

"I set two cards and summon Film Magician in attack mode to end my turn." Riley mentioned as her magician appeared.

* * *

 _Film Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Mokuba 1st Turn:

Mokuba drew as he said, "Okay first up I place 2 cards down, and then summon out Gishki Avance!"

A young tanned teen appeared with 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _Gishki Avance_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can choose 1 "Gishki" monster from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck._

* * *

Riley nodded seeing the monster.

"And now I activate his Special Ability! Once a turn I can place a Gishki Monster to the top of my deck." Mokuba said showing Gishki Chain before adding it to the top of his deck. "Next I activate the Ritual Gishki Auqamirror."

* * *

 _Gishki Aquamirror_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand._

* * *

Riley nodded seeing the spell.

"So now I by sacrificing Gishki Shadow in my hand I can summon a new monster. And when Shadow is used to summon a Water Attribute Ritual Monster it counts as the entire tribute." Mokuba told her showing the card.

"Alright." Riley nodded.

"Leviathan of the Forbidden arts! Become physical, and collide your tides to your opponents! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Evigishki Levianima!"

Levianima appeared ready on the field beside Avance.

* * *

 _Evigishki Levianima_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Aqua/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. When this card declares an attack: Draw 1 card, and if you do, reveal it, then if it was a "Gishki" monster, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"A powerful start from the younger brother of Seto Kaiba. His Ritual Monsters are exempt from the new Master rules." Nico Smiley announced.

"Yeah. Ritual Monster aren't summoned from the Extra Deck so they go to the Main Monster Zone!" Melissa agreed.

"You're really strong Mokuba." Riley smiled.

Mokuba blushed a little, "Th-Thanks... Just trying my best for Kelly even since you guys manage to get my urge back 4 years ago."

"Yay Moki!" Kelly cheered.

Mokuba blushed as he waved to her.

"Back to topic Levianima attack Film Magician!" Mokuba called as his monster charged. "And now at this moment his Special Ability activates!"

"So does Film Magician's." Riley reminded him.

 _Film Magician: **(ATK: 0 + 2700 = 2700)**_

"Well now I can draw a card when Levianima attacks, and if it's a Gishki monster I can look at a card in your hand." Mokuba told her.

"So since it is you can look at a card in my hand." Riley noted. "Though only Levianima will be destroyed from the battle."

Mokuba drew as he shows Gishki Chain. Riley nodded. "Ok, what card do you want to see?"

"The middle would be nice." Mokuba answered as Levinanima shattered.

Riley nodded revealing C/C Critical Eye to him. Mokuba nodded before adding, "Now I activate Gishki Aquamirror's ability from my graveyard!"

Yugi smiled hearing that.

"With it I can shuffle it in my deck, and add a Gishki Ritual Monster to my hand from the graveyard!" Mokuba explained shuffling the Mirror Card as he shows Levinanima to her.

"Ok." Riley nodded with a smile.

"Your turn." Mokuba ended.

* * *

 **Mokuba: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

* * *

Riley 2nd Turn:

Riley drew her card and smiled. "I summon C/C Critical Eye, and activate the spell card Nightmare Critical Loop."

The Eye appeared with the Continuous Spell.

* * *

 _C/C Critical Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

 _Nightmare Critical Loop_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster. During the Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can Tribute 1 monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using "C/C Critical Eye" as Material; Special Summon 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"This card requires me to send Film Magician to the graveyard, but now I'll play Montage Fusion!" Riley declared playing the spell.

* * *

 _Montage Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This takes a photograph of your Gishki Avance and fuses that photo with my C/C Critical Eye."

"But Avance is only level 4." Mokuba reminded.

"I know." Riley mentioned. "I Fusion Summon C/C/C Water Dagger of Battle."

* * *

 _C/C/C Water Dagger of Battle_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" + 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster._  
 _When this card attacks a WATER Monster it gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"Whoa." Mokuba said amazed seeing it.

"Now I'll attack Gishki Avance." Riley declared.

The monster charged.

"I play my face-down, Poseidon Wave!" Mokuba called.

* * *

 _Poseidon Wave_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control._

* * *

"Huh?" Riley asked.

"This negates your attack." Mokuba told her as C/C/C Water Dagger was pushed back by a wave of water. "And I don't have any Sea Serpents, Aqua, or Fish monsters but if I do you would take 800 points of damage for each one."

"Does it end the battle phase?" Riley asked.

"No it doesn't. Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Because Nightmare Critical Loop lets me send Water Dagger of Battle to the graveyard to revive C/C Critical Eye during the battle phase, and then I can play Critical Overlay." Riley answered.

* * *

 _Critical Overlay_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control "C/C Critical Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● Level 1-4: Level 4._  
 _● Level 5-6: Level 6._  
 _● Level 7 or higher: Level 8._  
 _Then, until the End Phase, treat this card and 1 "C/C Critical Eye" you control as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" you control and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"Xyz." Mokuba realized.

"I'll take a picture of your Avance again and now Overlay it with C/C Critical Eye."

The picture, and C/C Critical Eye overlay.

"I Xyz Summon C/C/C Water Shield of Battle!" Riley called.

* * *

 _C/C/C Water Shield of Battle_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _When this card battles, swap the ATK and DEF of all WATER Monsters on the field, and then for each WATER Monster this card gains 300 more ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"A shield." Mokuba said seeing this.

"Remind anyone of Captain America?" Kelly remarked.

Gale smiled at that.

"I attack with Water Shield of Battle, so now all Water Monsters switch their attack and defense points and for each one my Shield gains 300 more points." Riley mentioned.

 _Gishki Avance: **(ATK: 800/DEF: 1500)**_

 _Water Shield of Battle: **(ATK: 1000 + 300 + 300 = 1600/DEF: 100)**_

The monster shattered as Mokuba grunted. **(Mokuba: 3200)**

Riley just closed her eyes. "I end my turn, so Water Shield of Battle is destroyed."

The shield shattered.

"That's it." Declan noted calmly. "The duel is over."

* * *

 **Mokuba: 3200**

 **Riley: 4000**

* * *

Mokuba 2nd Turn:

Mokuba drew as he looked over before saying, "I play my face-down, Renewal of the World!"

A new trap card that they never seen before appeared which shows of Ruin, Queen of Oblivion raising her staff to attack.

* * *

 _Renewal of the World_

 _ _Continuous Trap Card__

 _When this card is activated: Banish 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck. You can send this card to the GY, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field, or shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your GY into the Deck, whose Level equals or exceeds the Level of the monster banished by this card's effect, then Ritual Summon that monster._  
 _● Add the monster banished by this card's effect to your hand._  
 _You can only use 1 "Renewal of the World" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"What is that?" Yuya asked in shock.

secs ago"A new very rare trap card." Mokuba answered. "I was really lucky to come across this one. It allows me to banish a Ritual Monster from my deck."

He shows Evigishki Zielgigas before pocketing it.

"There has to be more to it than that." Riley noted.

"Yeah by doing that I can do two effects of it by sending it to the graveyard. To either add the monster I banished with it's effect. Or Ritual Summon it." Mokuba explained.

"That's a powerful trap." Melissa mentioned.

"And I chose it's first effect! Ritual Summon it!" Mokuba called as the trap shattered as he called, "I sacrifice Gishki Vision, and like Shadow it counts as the entire tribute for a Water Attribute Ritual Monster!"

Riley nodded hearing that.

"Legendary Gigas of the Forbidden Arts! Cross through the tidal waves, and from your power join through, and give your judgement! Ritual Summon! Join us level 10! Evigishki Zielgigas!"

A huge monster that has a black face wearing golden armor while having four arms appeared with 3200 attack points.

* * *

 _Evigishki Zielgigas_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Aqua/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn: You can pay 1000 Life Points; draw 1 card, and if you do, reveal it, then, if it was a "Gishki" monster, shuffle 1 card from the field into the Deck._

* * *

Riley stared at the monster in shock.

"That's Moki's strongest card!" Kelly cheered seeing it.

"And he hasn't normal summoned." Yuto noted.

"Now I summon Gishki Chain." Mokuba said as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gishki Chain_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _If this card is Normal Summoned: Look at the top 3 cards of your Deck, you can reveal 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card among them and add it to your hand, also after that, place any remaining cards on the top of your Deck in any order.__

* * *

"Whenever it's summoned I can look at the top 3 cards of my deck, and add a Ritual Spell, or Ritual Monster to my hand among them after revealing it, and after that I can place the rest back in any order I like."

Riley nodded before smiling. "You win."

Mokuba shows Gishki Photomirror, Gishki Ariel, and a second Renewal of the World before adding Photomirror, and place the rest back.

"Now with Zielgigas' ability by paying 1000 points I can look at the top card of my deck." Mokuba told her. **(Mokuba: 2200)** "If it's a Gishki monster 1 card on the field returns to the hand."

 _'Huh, what's he doing?'_ Riley thought in confusion.

Mokuba drew showing Gishki Ariel. "And you'll be returning your left face-down to your hand."

Riley nodded returning the card to her hand.

"Riley the reason why I did that is because you likely have something waiting." Mokuba told her. "Like that trap called Instant Shutter."

"Actually Mokuba, I didn't have that set." Riley admitted.

 _'And she wasn't suppose to reveal that.'_ Mokuba thought with a sweat-drop. "Zielgigas, Chain attack her!"

* * *

 **Mokuba: 2200**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Mokuba wins the duel!**

* * *

Mokuba walked over offering her a hand. Riley smiled taking it.

"Sorry Riley." Mokuba smiled.

"It's ok." Riley smiled as the faces appeared again.

They walked back to the group as Mokuba smiled turning to Kelly. She hugged him hugged her back.

"Oh, and it looks like next up is a Master Action Duel between Haru and Mason." Nico Smiley announced.

They looked as it was indeed so. Dawn turned to her boyfriend. Lance emerged from Mason's Duel Disk calling, **_"Ah finally! A match!"_**

Mason nodded nervously.

"Be careful Haru." Dawn told her boyfriend.

He nodded calmly.

"Good luck Mason." Haru smiled.

Mason nodded a bit. Bonnie smiled hugging her brother, "Be careful Macy."

Mason nodded as they walked to the field as it turned to a tomb.

* * *

 _Ancient Artifact Tomb_

 _Action Master Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 2 Action Cards in your hand. During your End Phase if you have more then one Action Card in your hand you must discard them until you hold 1. You can discard as many Action Cards in your hand to increase the ATK of all Link Monsters, and monsters their pointing at by 500 for each one until the End Phase. When a Link Monster is destroyed you can banish 2 Action Cards in your hand to Special Summon that monster during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"You can go first." Haru smiled.

Mason nodded as they get ready.

"DUEL!" Haru and Mason called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Mason: 4000**

 **Haru: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mason 1st Turn:

Mason drew as he looked over before saying, "Okay uh... I summon Gyrus Spawn."

A purple digital SOUL appeared in place.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn:_ _You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your hand._

* * *

"Ok." Haru nodded seeing the monster.

"Cyberse-Type." Ryoken realized seeing it.

"You're surprised?" Yusaku questioned. "He has an Ignis after all."

"No I'm not. One of the Incident's Victims doesn't use Cyberse-Type monsters." Ryoken answered.

Yusaku simply nodded.

"What do you think that was all about?" Yuya asked quietly.

"Probably what happened last night." Celina answered as they turned back to the duel.

"Now I play it's ability... By paying 500 points I can summon another Gyrus..." Mason answered glowing. **(Mason: 3500)**

"A useful ability." Haru mentioned.

"Now I summon... Gyrus Infernalfield." Mason continued as a digital fiend appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Gyrus Infernalfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a card effect is activated you can pay 500 Life Points to negate that effect, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Whoa, that's a strong looking monster." Haru smiled.

"Now uh..." Mason looked over before saying, "Appear the Circuit of the Inferno!"

The Circuit appeared.

"Wow, you're good at this." Haru smiled.

Mason blushed a bit as Lance said, ** _"Ah don't let him throw ya off! Continue on little dude!"_**

Mason nodded before calling, "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are two "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Gyrus Spawn, and Gyrus Infernalfiend in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the Circuit's Up-Right, and Bottom Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Gyrus Mephisto!"

A demonic Digital Monster appeared with 300 attack points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Mephisto_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 300  
_

 _Link Arrow: Up-Right, Bottom_

 _2 "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _Gains 1000 ATK for each monster this card points too. Once per turn: If you pay more then 1000 Life Points this turn you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Oh, I'm not trying to distract you. I really think you're doing well and I hope the duel is fun for both of us." Haru explained.

Mason nodded hearing that as he looked his hand. "As I control a Gyrus Link... I can summon Gyrus Rakanoth from my hand by paying 500 points."

 **(Mason: 3000)**

A digital fiend with blades as hands appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Rakanoth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card (From your hand) in Defense Position in the zone that mosnter is pointing too._

* * *

 _'Ok, maybe I underestimated him a little bit.'_ Haru thought seeing that.

"Since it's uh..." Mason trailed off wondering how to explain it.

Face-palming a bit Lance explained, **_"Since Mephisto is pointing at Gyrus Rakanoth it gains 1000 attack points!"_**

 _Gyrus Mephisto: **(ATK: 300 + 1000 = 1300)**_

"Alright." Haru nodded. "Though it's ok, we're just having fun so take your time."

Mason nodded before saying, "I... Set a card. Your turn."

Haru 1st Turn:

"Ok, lets see here... ok got it. I'll start things off by setting four cards facedown." Haru grinned.

Mason, and Lance raised their eyebrows at the set cards.

"That's it." Haru mentioned calmly.

* * *

 **Mason: 3000**

 **Haru: 4000**

* * *

Mason 2nd Turn:

Mason drew. Haru just smiled kindly.

Mason looked over as he said, "Okay... I play the continuous spell, Gyrus Rage."

* * *

 _Gyrus Rage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Whenever you pay Life Points for a "Gyrus" Card inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During your Stand-By Phase if you do not control a "Gyrus" monster destroy this card._

* * *

"Oh, and Kelly you know maybe I should challenge Yugi." Mokuba grinned.

"Yeah, you'd do amazing Moki." Kelly smiled happily.

"Gyrus Rage?" Haru inquired.

"Yeah Forbidden Arts will bring Slifer down." Mokuba grinned.

 ** _"Whenever Mason here pays Life Points for a Gyrus he can inflict 500 big ones to ya!"_** Lance grinned.

"We'll see Mokuba, after all we may just have a match in this tournament." Yugi pointed out.

"That's going to be annoying." Haru admitted.

"Well now I activate... Uh Gyrus Glitch." Mason told him.

* * *

 _Gyrus Glitch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Target 1 "Gyrus" Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it._

* * *

Lance grinned, **_"By paying 1000 Points a Gyrus pops out from the graveyard!"_**

 **(Mason: 2000)**

 **(Haru: 3500)**

Mason looked to see which one to revive.

"Come out Gyrus Infernalfiend." Mason said as the monster reappeared.

"Alright." Haru nodded.

 ** _"Now Mason do what you do!"_ **Lance grinned.

Mason said, "Gyrus Mephisto attack him directly!"

Mephisto charged. Haru flinched from the attack.

 **(Haru: 2200)**

"Now your turn Infernalfiend!" Mason called as the monster charged.

"Not this time, I play a spell card." Haru stated. "Artifact Ignition!"

* * *

 _Artifact Ignition_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, Set 1 "Artifact" monster directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: Your opponent skips their next Battle Phase. (You must have an "Artifact" monster in your Main Deck to activate this card.)__

* * *

"Huh?" Mason asked frightened.

 ** _"A spell at a time like this?"_** Lance asked surprised.

"This spell destroys any spell or trap on the field that I want, including one of my own and then I can set an Artifact Monster to my spell and trap zone." Haru explained. "For example, I can destroy Artifact Vajra which triggers Vajra's ability to summon itself, then since Vajra was summoned during your turn all my spell and traps are destroyed and since there were two other Artifacts they're summoned too. Artifact Labrys, and Artifact Aegis."

Three magical stone like monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Artifact Vajra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800  
_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: Destroy all cards in your Spell & Trap Zones. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

 _Artifact Labrys_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2300  
_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in your Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. When an "Artifact" card(s) is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

 _Artifact_ _Aegis_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: "Artifact" monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now, thanks to Ignition I can set Artifact Moralltach." Haru grinned.

The monster was set.

 ** _"...Mason?"_** Lance asked.

"Y-yes?"

 ** _"WHY DIDN'T YOU CANCEL IT WITH INFERNALFIEND'S ABILITY!?"_**

"Ah sorry I forgot!"

"Hey, don't shout at him." Haru stated. "He made a mistake, big deal."

Lance only crossed his arms turning away.

"Poor kid." Terri said sympathy in her voice.

The crowd all started booing Lance.

 ** _"Hey you shouldn't be blaming at me!"_** Lance yelled defiantly. ** _"Oh screw this!"_**

He retreated to Mason's Duel Disk.

 ** _"Tell me when the crowd stops."_ **He told Mason, and Bonnie.

"You deserve it." Kelly told him. "This isn't some kind of life or death battle its a chance to meet people and maybe have some enjoyable matches. If he makes a mistake it doesn't hurt anybody and it helps him grow."

"It can't be helped." Bonnie sighed. "Lance always do things like this. It's just the way he is."

"Hopefully that changes." Lilly mentioned.

"Anything else Mason?" Haru inquired with a kind smile. "It's still your turn."

Mason a bit shaken nodded before saying, "I end my turn."

Haru 2nd Turn:

Haru drew his card before frowning. "Are you not having fun?"

"I'm trying to." Mason answered. "I just need help."

"Well we can all help you." Haru offered. "Dawn and her whole family, Jarrod and Mir, Julie and Rocky, everybody."

Mason looked at him before nodding. Haru smiled. "Ok, well for my turn I'll Overlay Artifact Aigis and Artifact Vajra in order to Xyz Summon Artifact Durendal in attack mode."

A new Artifact appeared.

* * *

 _Artifact Durendal_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● When a monster effect is activated on the field OR when a Normal Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the activated effect becomes "Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls"._  
 _● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; each player with a hand shuffles their entire hand into the Deck, then draws the same number of cards they shuffled into the Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Mason looked surprised before seeing an Action Card, and ran to it.

"Ok, Durendal attack Gyrus Mephisto." Haru declared.

The monster charged before Mason called, "I-I reveal my face-down card! Gyrus Barricade!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Barricade_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack on a "Gyrus" monster you control: You can pay 500 Life Points to negate the attack._

* * *

"By paying 500 points I can negate your attack!" Mason called. **(Mason: 1500)** "And then Gyrus Rage deals you 500 points of damage!"

 **(Haru: 1700)**

"Ok... Artifact Labrys will attack." Haru mentioned.

The Artifact charged as Mason grabbed an Action card seeing it was Damage Draw as the monster was destroyed. **(Mason: 0500)**

"You ok?" Haru asked him.

"Yeah." Mason nodded.

"Well, I'm out of attacks so I'll end with one more set card." Haru mentioned.

* * *

 **Mason: 0500**

 **Haru: 1700**

* * *

Mason 3rd Turn:

Mason drew as he looked over his hand.

"Since I have 2 Gryus monsters I can summon Gyrus Demon." Mason said as a another Digital Demon with silver claws appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gyrus Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When you control 2 or more "Gyrus" Monsters you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn: Pay 500 Life Points to inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" monster you control._

* * *

"Oh boy, that's not good." Haru admitted.

"And now appear the Circuit in the Inferno!" Mason called as the Circuit appeared. "This is my best card Haru! Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 3 "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Gyrus Spawn, Gyrus Rakanoth, and Gyrus Demon in the Link Markers!"

The three flew to the up, down, and left markers.

"Link 3 at this point, not bad at all." Haru smiled.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Emerge Link 3! Gyrus Satan!"

At that a new digital demon looking totally terrifying, and having sharp teeth, and claws roaring.

* * *

 _Gyrus Satan_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Left, Down  
_

 _3 "Gyrus" Monsters  
Loses 300 ATK for each monster this card points too. The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. While your Life Points are below 1000 this card gains this effect: Your opponent takes any battle damage you take involving this card, and treated as effect damage. Once per turn: You can skip your battle phase to inflict the difference between this card's ATK, and one monster you control's DEF._

* * *

"Whoa, is that your ace?" Haru inquired.

"Yeah he is." Mason answered.

"He looks awesome." Haru smiled.

"Whoa that looks cool." Hart admitted.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

"I now activate, One-Time Passcode." Mason then added.

* * *

 _One-Time Passcode_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 "Security Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK2000/DEF 2000) in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "One-Time Passcode" per turn.__

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Security Token to the field in defense mode."

A monster appeared that looks sliver, and has 2000 attack, and defense points.

* * *

 _Security Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse/Token_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can be used as a "Security Token"._

* * *

"Huh?" Haru asked in confusion.

"And now Gyrus Satan's ability activates." Mason explained before saying. "For every monster it points too Gyrus Satan's attack points are reduced by 300."

 _Gyrus Satan: **(ATK: 1000 - 300 = 700)**_

"What kind of strategy is Mason trying?" Nico Smiley asked.

"Now here's something you should be aware of Haru." Mason told him. "Gyrus Satan's true power comes in when my Life Points are less then 1000."

"Like they are now." Haru realized.

"So now when Gyrus Satan battles a stronger monster it can't be destroyed by battle once a turn. And you take the damage instead, and it's treated as Effect Damage." Mason revealed.

"Wait, but that would mean..." Haru started before his eyes widened.

Mason smiled, "Haru... thanks."

"Anytime." Haru smiled.

Mason nodded before silently telling Gyrus Satan to attack Artifact Durendal. The monster nodded before attacking.

* * *

 **Mason: 0500**

 **Haru: 0000**

 **Mason wins the duel!**

* * *

"And with that done Mason wins the round!" Nico Smiley called.

Lance suddenly emerged, and called **_"Ah yeah you done it little guy! I never once doubted ya!"_**

Haru glared at him before walking over. "Come on, your big sister must be proud of you."

Mason nodded as they walked. As they did the faces appeared yet again while Dawn and the others smiled.

"That was a great match." Terri smiled.

Mason nodded as Bonnie smiled hugging her brother, "Nice duel Macy."

He hugged her back as Lance slithered entering Bonnie's Duel Disk. Suddenly Celina chuckled. "Well, I guess we would have to duel eventually."

"You can say that again." Zuzu smiled.

"Well, may the best duelist win." Celina smiled as they walked up to the arena.

"Wait Zuzu, and Celina are next?" Yuya asked.

"Looks like it." Yuri smiled. "This should be a good match-up."

"What duel is it?" Yuto asked.

They looked before Lulu smiled. "It's going to be a Speed Duel."

"Well if they use Pendulum they can only use 1 Spell or Trap Card Zone." Casey told them.

"Yeah, then again both of them can work around that." Yuri pointed out. "This is going to be a Fusion vs Fusion battle."

The two got on their Dueling Rides ready to start.

"Good luck Zuzu." Celina smiled.

"You too Celina." Zuzu smiled.

"Duel!" they called together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the hospital..._

Yugo, and Alex arrived as she asked "Where is she?"

A doctor noticed them. "Who are you looking for?"

"We're looking for Rin." Yugo answered.

The doctor looked at them before nodding. "Come with me."

They nodded as they followed him. He led them to a room where Rin was lying in a hospital bed.

"Mommy!" Alex cried running over.

Rin turned to her and smiled. "Hi baby girl, sorry I missed your match."

"Never mind me. Are you okay?" Alex asked with really worried eyes.

"I'll be fine, something scared Bruno and he started kicking a lot. He's calmed down now and everything's ok." Rin answered hugging her.

Alex hugged her back as she started crying tears of joy. Rin just held her only for the doctor to tap Yugo on the shoulder. "Can you come with me for a few minutes?"

Yugo turned to him before nodding as they walked out closing the door.

"Your wife's condition... she's fine for now but do you know what it was that frightened your son?" the doctor inquired.

"Might've been the Azure Nightmare we seen at the tournament." Yugo answered.

"I see, well I would recommend trying to avoid encountering anything similar to that because if Bruno were to get that stressed and this were to happen again it could cause more permanent damage to both of them." the doctor warned him.

"Permanent damage?" Yugo asked alarmed.

"Yes, damage to Rin's lungs and heart. Bruno was kicking near those organs and while it didn't do any damage this time she may not be as lucky the next." the doctor explained. "They're perfectly fine for now but you need to be aware of the possibility."

Yugo nodded, "Yeah I understand. And she's still in seven months."

"Keep an eye on her and if she expresses any pain bring her back in." the doctor mentioned. "She's in good health and it seems Bruno's calmed down."

"Anything else I should be warned about?" Yugo asked her.

"Not anything serious. Just keep an eye on her." the doctor told him before walking off.

Yugo looked on before walking back in. He sees Alex was lying beside her mother. Her tears have stopped but is still hugging Rin.

Rin was holding her only to turn to Yugo. "Did they say I can go back to watch our friends and you two in the tournament?"

"She told me to avoid anything like _her monster_." Yugo said emphasizing on 'her monster' so he wouldn't scare Bruno. "And that if your in that amount of pain again we have to get you back here fast. Another panic like this would deal lot of damage to you, and Bruno."

Rin looked down before nodding. "Ok."

Yugo patted her hand as Alex looked up before kissing Rin's forehead. Rin smiled back. "Come on, lets head back."

Alex looked worried, "Do you need anything before we leave? Like a bit of rest, some water, or maybe some-"

"Alex I'm ok." Rin laughed. "I don't need anything other than to get to support the two people I love most in the world. Well, soon to be two of the three people I love most."

Alex nodded as she held Rin's hand. With that the three of them walked out of the hospital and back towards the arena.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that's kind of good?**

 **bopdog111: Well Rin's fine but can Bruno try to stay clam?**

 **Ultich362: Hopefully. Though with Alison eliminated there's almost no way Azure Nightmare will be showing up again in the tournament.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah that's right.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, next up will be Zuzu dueling Celina so that's sure to be an interesting match.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. Nearly all the Akabas are eliminated, and what remained of them is Zarc.**

 **Ulrich362: Very true. Well, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. Zuzu vs Celina! Muto Brothers Duel!

**bopdog111: Well Rin seems to be alright.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, that's definitely a good thing.**

 **bopdog111: Just as long as Bruno doesn't make that much of a fuss again things will go well.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and I can really only think of one, or maybe two monsters, that might cause that kind of reaction.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully they don't some up sometime.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, though for now we have Celina vs Zuzu to look forward to. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Celina and Zuzu had raced off from the starting line for their match.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Killing Our Memories by Fable)**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu drew as she said, "I'll start off by activating Polymerization to fuse both Soprano, and Aria!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The two flew up fusing.

"Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Prima appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 or more "Melodious" monsters_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for this card's Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1900 + (300 * 2) = 2500)**_

"Prima? I would have expected Bloom Diva." Celina admitted before smiling.

"Well now I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Zuzu ended.

Celina 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Lunalight White Rabbit and then I use the spell card Fusion Tag." The white rabbit appeared as the card glowed.

* * *

 _Lunalight White Rabbit_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard, except "Lunalight White Rabbit"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can target Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "Lunalight" cards you control; return them to the hand._

* * *

 _Fusion Tag_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster you control; reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, and if you do, the targeted monster's name can be treated as the revealed Fusion Monster's, if used for a Fusion Summon this turn.__

* * *

"This lets me treat as White Rabbit as Lunalight Cat Dancer if I Fusion Summon." Celina smiled. "Which should tell you exactly what my next move is going to be."

"Yeah I do." Zuzu smiled.

"I use Polymerization to fuse my Lunalight White Rabbit treated as Cat Dancer together with Lunalight Purple Butterfly." Celina stated as the two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

* * *

 _Lunalight Panther Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Lunalight Cat Dancer" +_ _1 "Lunalight" monster_

 _ _Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. This effect cannot be negated. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, but they cannot be destroyed by the first battle with this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: It gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.__

* * *

Her monster appeared.

"Leo? Did I miss your match?" A voice asked as they turned to see Alex, Yugo, and Rin are back walking to the group.

"Nope, but Mokuba beat Riley and Haru lost to Mason." Leo answered before turning to Rin. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm okay now. Bruno was scared by Allison's monster that pushed Zarc to a corner." Rin answered. "If I get to that again I have to go back to the hospital, and Alex suggested I stay here with you guys just in case."

"Well if you feel funny I'll help." Akiza offered.

Rin nodded at this.

"I just wanted her, and Bruno to be okay." Alex admitted.

"We will be Alex." Rin smiled.

Alex smiled hugging her before kissing Rin's belly. Rin smiled at that. They turned back to the duel.

"Alright Zuzu, I'll attack Bloom Prima with Panther Dancer." Celina stated.

The monster attacked destroying Bloom Prima as Zuzu grunted. **(Zuzu: 3700)**

"I'll set one card and that's it." Celina smiled.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 3700**

 ** **Celina: 4000****

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew as she looked over before calling, "I'll activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew twice.

Celina nodded before smiling. "Our last match was the three on three wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Me, Yuya, and Stacy against you, Yuri, and Lilly." Zuzu smiled.

"Looks to me like things will end the same way." Celina mentioned with a smile.

"Ha you wish." Zuzu grinned. "I play the trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Who do you think she's reviving?" Yugo asked.

"Soprano." Stacy smiled.

"Thought so." Celina nodded as the monster reappeared.

* * *

 _Soprano, the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"And now I summon Crystal Rose!" Zuzu called summoning the monster Julia gave her.

* * *

 _Crystal Rose_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

"Nice, that'll definitely help." Yuya smiled.

"With Soprano's ability I can use her, and Crystal Rose who's Mozarta for a Fusion Summon!" Zuzu told her friend.

Celina frowned. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Not really! Soprano fuse with Crystal Rose!" Zuzu called as the two fused. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

The fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 "Melodious" monster_

 _If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"And that's where this gets difficult." Celina frowned.

"Now Bloom Diva attack Panther Dancer!" Zuzu called.

"So now Bloom Diva's ability activates." Celina frowned. "Putting me at a huge disadvantage."

Bloom Diva fired a song that destroyed Panther Dancer. **(Celina: 2200)**

"Anything else?" Celina asked.

"One more set card." Zuzu ended.

Celina 2nd Turn:

"I set a monster and that's all I can do." Celina frowned.

"Looks like Celina's having trouble." Sora remarked seeing this.

"Maybe, then again she does have one last trick." Yuri pointed out.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 3700**

 **Celina: 2200**

* * *

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

Zuzu drew, and said "Alright I summon out Sonata the Melodious Diva!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Alright." Celina nodded.

"And now I play my face-down, Musical Mayhem!" Zuzu called.

* * *

 _Musical Mayhem_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

"For each Melodious Monster I have you take 800 points of damage!"

Celina's eyes widened in shock as the trap took effect.

 **(Celina: 0600)**

"And now I activate my skill! Melodious Concert!" Zuzu called as everyone can hear music playing as both Sonata, and Bloom Prima started to sing in harmony.

* * *

 _Melodious Concert_

 _Zuzu's Skill_

 _The user pays 1000 Life Points for all "Melodious" monsters they control to gain 1000 ATK until end of turn._

* * *

"Melodious Concert?" Yugo asked.

"By giving up 1000 of my points all the Melodious monsters I have can gain 1000 more attack points!" Zuzu answered.

 _Bloom Diva: **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)**_

 _Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 1000 = 2200)**_

 **(Zuzu: 2700)**

"Now Sonata attack her face-down!" Zuzu called.

The monster was revealed to be a copy of Lunalight Tiger.

"When Lunalight Tiger is destroyed I can summon a Lunalight monster in my graveyard and I pick my Panther Dancer." Celina stated as her monster reappeared.

"And Melodious Concert boosted Bloom Prima's power dealing less damage but still be destroyed, and can still be enough!" Zuzu called. "Bloom Prima attack Panther Dancer!"

"You're almost right Zuzu, but you aren't the only one with a Skill." Celina reminded. "I'm using mine, Moonlight Dance!"

* * *

 _Moonlight Dance_

 _Celina's Skill_

 _All the effects of monsters currently on the field are negated, and then all monsters summoned from the user's Extra Deck moves to a Main Monster Zone until the end of the turn. At the end of the turn the user can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight Leo Dancer" from their Extra Deck with it's ATK, and DEF zero._

* * *

At that a moon appeared glowing bright.

"My Skill works a little differently than yours Zuzu, when I activate it two things happen, first all monster effects are negated." Celina revealed.

Zuzu widen her eyes as Bloom Diva pouted at this.

"Now that your monster's ability doesn't work Panther Dancer can destroy Bloom Diva." Celina smiled. "Oh, and the other part of my Skill will happen at the end of your turn."

Panther Dancer destroyed Bloom Diva. **(Zuzu: 1900)**

"Anything else Zuzu?" Celina asked.

"No. I end my turn." Zuzu ended.

"Which summons Lunalight Leo Dancer to my field with its attack and defense points dropped to zero." Celina noted.

Celina's ace appeared in place.

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500  
_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" +_ _2 "Lunalight" monsters_

 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Celina 3rd Turn:

"Alright, I put Lunalight Wolf in my Pendulum Zone and use her effect banish White Rabbit and Purple Butterfly from my graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon." Celina grinned.

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Wolf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"But your Extra Monster Zone is occupied." Zuzu reminded.

"Take a closer look." Celina grinned before revealing that Leo Dancer and Panther Dancer were in Main Monster Zones. "My Skill moved my two monsters to Main Monster Zones, you don't dance in place after all."

"So Cat Dancer is coming." Zuzu guessed.

Celina nodded. "The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

Her final Fusion appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "Lunalight" monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Lunalight" monster; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice each, but they cannot be destroyed by the first battle._

* * *

"Now then, it's been fun Zuzu but its over." Celina told her.

"Yeah it is." Zuzu smiled.

"Appear, the circuit of the Moonlight Dance!" Celina called as the Circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three Fusion Lunalight monsters. I place Cat Dancer, Panther Dancer, and Leo Dancer in the Link Markers!"

"What?" Zuzu asked surprised as Celina's three Fusions flew up.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 4! Lunalight Jaguar Dancer!" Celina called as a female warrior with a katana in each hand and a jaguar skin uniform appeared above her with link arrows pointing pointing up-left, up, and up-right positions.

* * *

 _Lunalight Jaguar Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Beast Warrior/Link_

 _Link Arrows: Up-Right, Up, Up-Left_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _3 "Lunalight" Fusion Monsters_  
 _If this card points to an opposing monster you can activate the following effect: This card gains the abilities of all "Lunalight" Fusion Monsters in your graveyard._

* * *

"Huh... Has the same arrows as Flash Charge Dragon." Ryoken remarked noticing it.

"Jaguar Dancer has the effects of all Lunalight Fusion Monsters since it's pointing to one of your monsters." Celina revealed. "Attack and end this duel!"

The monster charged slashing Sonata as Zuzu grunted taking the hit.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Celina: 0600**

 **Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

"Good match Zuzu." Celina smiled.

Zuzu smiled back, "Your still the same duelist I fought."

Celina smiled as they walked off and the faces reappeared. That was before they noticed Rin, Yugo, and Alex was with the group.

"Rin, are you feeling any better?" Zuzu asked her.

"Yeah. Bruno calmed down." Rin smiled. "That monster that Allison used really scared him."

"I'm so sorry." Alison apologized. "If there's anything I can do please let me know."

"Can you remove him from your deck?" Rin asked her.

"She can't." Anthony told them. "Her deck is in balance. She has monsters to counteract the Azure Nightmare but they can be just as dangerous."

"He's right, but I promise not to use it again." Alison told her.

Rin nodded at this as Alex laid her head on her stomach to sort of tell Bruno there's nothing to worry about. Rin gently hugged her at that.

"So who's next?" Yuya asked.

They looked to see.

The faces were soon shown to be Yuki vs Yugi.

"Well, this should be interesting." Yugi smiled.

"Brother vs Brother." Yuki grinned.

Yugi nodded before taking the three gods out of his deck. "Gale, hold onto these for me."

Gale looked at them before nodding as she told Yuki, "Yuki me, and you need to talk after this."

"Huh... um ok." Yuki nodded before the two of them walked up to the arena.

"And what we have here is the King of Games, Yugi Muto up against his brother Yuki Muto!" Nico Smiley announced,

Gale looked at them before nodding as she told Yuki, "Yuki me, and you need to talk after this."

"This is pretty one sided." Mokuba admitted.

 ** _"Mind explaining?"_ **Ai asked him.

"Yugi's the King of Games, and Yuki's never once managed to beat him in a duel." Kelly explained.

"And even with the new rules Yuki will still have a tough time." Joey agreed. "And kind of ironic because Gishki was actually Nekroz in the past."

"Well Yuki, are you ready?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Yuki grinned nodding.

Suddenly a man in a suit walked to Declan, "Mr. Akaba sir?"

"Yes?" Declan asked turning to him.

"A message from an unknown origin came up a few minutes ago." The man answered.

"I see, what was the message?" Declan asked calmly.

The man showed him on a tablet.

 _'Mr. Declan Akaba, Mrs. Henrietta Akaba, Mr. Leo Akaba_

 _I bring this message, and I hope it reaches you three. I just wanted to thank you three so much for taking care of my boy. I almost couldn't bear the thought of dropping him off at the LID Building years ago. I promise I will explain everything. Meet me in 1 hour at the LID lobby._

 _Signed, Mrs. Jonas.'_

Declan's eyes widened in shock before nodding and going towards LID.

"Declan?" Dawn asked seeing her uncle walking away.

"There's something I need to attend to, I'll try to be back soon." Declan nodded.

Dawn nodded as Declan walk off.

"Must be something important." Casey guessed.

"Yeah." Riley agreed.

They turned to the duel.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: A Passionate Duelist)**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Yugi: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"After you Yuki." Yugi smiled. "Though I should mention I'm trying something new."

"As long as these new rules won't slow it." Yuki grinned.

"They won't." Yugi smiled.

Yuki 1st Turn:

"Alright Yugi your the King!" Yuki grinned drawing, "The KING of Games!"

He looked before smiling, "And the start it off I'm activating Preparation of Rites!"

* * *

 _Preparation of Rites_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Add 1 Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 Ritual Spell from your GY to your hand.__

* * *

Yugi smiled seeing that.

"And with this card I can add a level 7 or lower Ritual to my hand. Care to take a guess?" Yuki grinned.

"Normally I would, but I don't know which one you're planning this time Yuki." Yugi answered.

"Well I'll answer that one. Nekroz of Casator!" Yuki grinned showing the card.

Yugi nodded seeing the card.

"And now I summon Sonic Bird!" Yuki called as the bird appeared.

* * *

 _Sonic Bird_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, you can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

"I have a feeling I know what's next." Yugi noted.

"Well now I can add a Ritual Spell to my hand. Such as the Nekroz Specialty the Nekroz Mirror!" Yuki grinned showing the card. "These new rules don't slow me because Ritual Monster don't use the Extra Monster zones!"

"No they don't." Yugi smiled.

"And speaking of which I play Nekroz Mirror!" Yuki grinned playing the Ritual Spell.

* * *

 _Nekroz Mirror_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nekroz" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish "Nekroz" monsters from your Graveyard, then Ritual Summon 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Mirror" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Yugi just smiled.

"And now I sacrifice Exa, Enforcer of the Nekroz to Ritual Summon!" Yuki grinned as the dragon enveloped in ice. "Dragon of the Ice! Break through the blizzards of cold, and shape your tridents from the Coldest Ice! Ritual Summon! Level 5! Nekroz of Catastor!"

Nekroz of Catastor appeared with 2200 attack points.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Catastor_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned without using "Nekroz of Catastor", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can discard this card, then target 1 "Nekroz" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz of Catastor" once per turn. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "Nekroz" monster you control battles an opponent's face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Destroy that monster._

* * *

 ** _"Huh almost thought Ritual is a useless Method."_ **Ai remarked.

"It's stronger than you think." Yuto told him.

"Not a bad start Yuki." Yugi mentioned.

"Ah thank ya Yug." Yuki grinned. "Alright brother ya turn!"

Setting two cards he ended.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Apologies in advance, I don't actually have experience with this archetype.)**

Yugi 1st Turn:

"Alright, I think I'll start off with a Ritual Spell of my own Yuki." Yugi smiled. "I activate Revendread Origin."

* * *

 _Revendread Origin_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Vendread" Ritual Monster from your hand or GY. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish Zombie monsters from your GY, whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If "Revendread Slayer(s)" you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

"Ravendead?" Yuki asked with a question mark above his forehead confused at the name.

"A new archetype Pegasus asked me to test." Yugi explained. "This Ritual Spell works like your Nekroz Mirror and lets me summon any Revendread Ritual Monster so by sending Vendread Houndhorde, Vendread Striges, and Vendread Core to my graveyard I can Ritual Summon Revendread Slayer in attack mode."

A zombie wielding a blade appeared.

"Whoa. He looks like a Supervillain." Yuki admitted.

* * *

 _Revendread Slayer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Vendread" Ritual Spell. Once per battle, if this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 Zombie monster from your GY; this card gains 300 ATK. If this Ritual Summoned card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and if you do, send 1 "Vendread" monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Revendread Slayer" once per turn._

* * *

"Ask Pegasus about the designs, but for now I'll also use the continuous spell Vendread Nightmare." Yugi mentioned.

* * *

 _Vendread Nightmare_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 or more "Vendread" monsters from your hand and/or field, then target 1 face-up monster you control; increase its Level by the number of monsters Tributed, until the end of this turn. When your attacking "Vendread" Ritual Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can have your monster gain 1000 ATK. You can only use this effect of "Vendread Nightmare" once per turn.__

* * *

"Now when my Revendread Slayer attacks it gains 1000 points. I'll attack Nekroz of Catastor."

 _Revendread Slayer: **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

"Uh oh!" Yuki cried amazed before the zombie attacked Catastor destroying him. **(Yuki: 2800)**

"That's all for now Yuki." Yugi mentioned. "I think Pegasus made a good one this time."

* * *

 **Yuki: 2800**

 **Yugi: 4000**

* * *

Yuki 2nd Turn:

"Don't count me out." Yuki grinned. "Alright my turn!"

He drew as he grinned, "Alright!"

"Something good?" Yugi asked.

"Better then just good Yuge. You see I asked Yuya a favor." Yuki grinned.

"Wait huh?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"You guessed it! I now set Scale 1 Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz, and Scale 7 Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuki grinned seeing the scale.

* * *

 _Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500  
_

 _DEF: 800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Nekroz" and "Zefra" monsters. This effect cannot be negated._

 _ **Monster Effect:** _ __You can Tribute this card from your hand or face-up from your side of the field; Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz" once per turn.__

* * *

 _Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000  
_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** _ _You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Nekroz" and "Zefra" monsters. This effect cannot be negated._

 _ **Monster Effect:** While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up "Nekroz" or "Zefra" card(s), except "Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz", is destroyed by battle or card effect while in your Monster Zone or Pendulum Zone: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz" once per turn._

* * *

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Well, that's different. Though sorry but I can't let you do that Yuki."

"Eh?" Yuki asked confused.

"I used Vendread Houndhorde to summon Revendread Slayer remember, and that means once per turn during either of our turns I can banish a spell or trap on your field." Yugi explained. "I banish Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz."

The smaller scale vanished.

"Ah man." Yuki groaned before grinning. "Ah well I still got more things. Like this one here. Nekroz Mirror's ability in my graveyard!"

"I remember." Yugi smiled.

"By banishing both this spell, and Nekroz of Catastor from the graveyard I can add a new Nekroz Spell! Like Nekroz Kaleidoscope!" Yuki grinned revealing the spell.

Yugi nodded.

"Now I activate Pot of Greed." Yuki grinned drawing twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"And then I activate said Ritual Spell!" Yuki grinned playing it.

* * *

 _Nekroz Kaleidoscope_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any number of "Nekroz" Ritual Monsters. Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field, or send 1 monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard, also, after that, Ritual Summon any number of "Nekroz" monsters whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of that monster. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Kaleidoscope" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Yugi nodded with a smile.

"And I'll send the level 7 Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon from my Extra Deck to the graveyard to summon a Nekroz Ritual 3, and a Nekroz Ritual 4!" Yuki grinned.

Yugi nodded hearing that.

"Son of the Sorcerer, and Dancer of the ice be reborn as your powerful state in the art of freeze! Ritual Summon! Level 3, Nekroz of Clausolas!"

"Wizard of the way of Ice! Use your sorcery of the freezing arts to bright the death of chill! Ritual Summon! Level 4, Nekroz of Unicore!"

Shurit's evolved form along with the wizard appeared in place.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Unicore_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can discard this card, then target 1 "Nekroz" card in your Graveyard, except "Nekroz of Unicore"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz of Unicore" once per turn. Negate the effects of face-up monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck._

* * *

 _Nekroz of Clausolas_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Clausolas" once per turn._  
 _● You can discard this card; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, that target's ATK becomes 0, also that target's effects are negated._

* * *

"Two on one is hardly fair." Yugi smiled. "Your monsters are outmatched."

"Yeah they are. But that doesn't mean their down for the count. Like for this here!" Yuki grinned playing his other face-down.

"Which is?" Yugi asked as the card revealed itself.

Twister.

* * *

 _Twister_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 LP, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Yugi nodded seeing the card. His continuous spell shattered.

 **(Yuki: 2300)**

"Not bad Yuki." Yugi smiled.

"Yeah your monster is still stronger so I end my turn." Yuki grinned.

Yugi 2nd Turn:

Yugi drew and looked at his card only to smile. "I'll set this facedown, and now I'll attack Nekroz of Clausolas with my Revendread Slayer."

The monster charged as it destroyed it.

"That's it for now." Yugi told him.

* * *

 **Yuki: 2300**

 **Yugi: 4000**

* * *

Yuki 3rd Turn:

Yuki drew as he said, "Okay Yugi. Card of Sanctity is in the house!"

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Considering my hand was empty I should thank you Yuki." Yugi pointed out.

"My hand is empty as well." Yuki reminded.

Yugi smiled as they drew their cards. Yuki looked over as he grinned, "Okay I activate the Ritual Spell, Freezing Heart!"

* * *

 _Freezing Heart_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's levels are added up to 7 or more._

* * *

"Your dragon." Yugi noted.

"After sacrificing Nekroz of Gungnir." Yuki grinned as the monster was enveloped in ice.

"Created from the arts of ice, and it's heart made from the ice of the coldest arctics it shall carry out the wrath of ice! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wrap the world in ice, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

The ice shattered showing Frozen Heart roaring.

* * *

 _Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Freezing Heart". When this card is Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand you can halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. While this card battles against a level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls your opponent cannot activate spell, trap, or monster effects until the end of the damage step. If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's original ATK._

* * *

"Your dragon, unfortunately I have the trap Vendread Reorigin." Yugi countered revealing the trap. "This tributes your dragon to summon a level seven Vendread Token in defense mode on my field."

* * *

 _Vendread Reorigin_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has a Level; Tribute it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Vendread Token" (Zombie/DARK/ATK 0/DEF 0) with a Level equal to the Tributed monster's original Level. While the Token Special Summoned by this effect is on the field, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Vendread" monsters._

* * *

The dragon roared as Yuki stared on as it shattered.

"Well since I used monsters from the hand your monsters attack points are cut in half!" Yuki called.

 _Revendread Slayer: **(ATK: 2400/2 = 1200)**_

"Maybe so, but your dragon is gone so I think it's a fair trade." Yugi replied.

"Maybe but now your monster is weakened! I switch Unicore to attack mode!" Yuki called as the sorcerer stood up.

"True enough." Yugi nodded.

"And now Unicore get Slayer!" Yuki called.

"I banish Revendread Origin to protect Slayer from being destroyed!" Yugi revealed as his monster was hit.

 **(Yugi: 2900)**

 _'Man!'_ Yuki thought before saying. "I place 3 cards face-down, and end my turn."

Yugi 3rd Turn:

"My move, and I think I'll activate another copy of Revendread Origin and this time I'll use a second Vendread Houndhorde and Vendread Revenants to summon another Revendread Slayer." Yugi mentioned.

A second Ritual Monster appeared.

"Is Slayer the only Ritual Monster of that archetype?" Yuki asked.

"No it isn't, but I wanted a fresh copy before I used a second Ritual Spell, Revendread Evolution to send my token and Vendread Anima to the graveyard in order to Ritual Summon Revendread Executor in attack mode." Yugi revealed.

* * *

 _Revendread Evolution_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Vendread" Ritual Monster from your hand or GY. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or send 1 "Vendread" monster from your Deckto the GY, whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. The Ritual Summoned monster is destroyed during the End Phase of the next turn. You can only activate 1 "Revendread Evolution" per turn._

* * *

A new monster looking more evil appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Revendread Executor_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Vendread" Ritual Spell. This card's name becomes "Revendread Slayer" while on the field. While this Ritual Summoned card is on the field, your opponent cannot target cards you control with card effects, except this card. If this Ritual Summoned card is destroyed by battle, or is destroyed by an opponent's card effect while in its owner's Monster Zone: You can add 1 "Vendread" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Revendread Executor" once per turn._

* * *

"That's a lot of horse power." Yuki remarked.

 _'Well done partner.'_ Atem smiled to Yugi.

 _'Thanks.'_ Yugi smiled back. "Ok, I'll use my first Revendread Slayer to banish your left set card Yuki."

Yuki grunted as it was shown to be Urgent Ritual Art.

"Next, my other Revendread Slayer was Ritual Summoned using Vendread Revenants which means I can banish one of your special summoned monsters." Yugi revealed.

Yuki widen his eyes seeing his Unicore vanishing.

"Looks like it's over Yuki, my stronger Revendread Slayer attacks you directly." Yugi stated.

The monster charged. "Not yet Yugi! I play the trap card, Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!"

* * *

 _Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per attack, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can pay 1000 LP; negate that attack. During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; this turn, your opponent's monsters cannot attack directly._

* * *

"So you're paying 1000 points to stop my attack?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah!" Yuki nodded glowing. **(Yuki: 1300)**

"Ok, then I'll have my weaker Revendread Slayer attack." Yugi stated.

The monster charged. "I use Spiritual Sword's effect again!" **(Yuki: 0300)**

"Then I guess that's it. Revendread Executor attacks directly." Yugi stated.

The monster charged.

"I play my face-down! Emergency Provisions!" Yuki called.

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

"Wait, is that enough?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah." Kelly smiled as they see Zefraxa was sacrificed being count as a spell. **(Yuki: 1300)** Before he payed Spiritual Swords again. **(Yuki: 0300)**

"Alright, I end my turn." Yugi smiled.

"And Yuki managed to barely avoid that!" Nico announced.

"That's true, but he's up against three powerful Ritual Monsters." Melissa added. "He's in a bad position."

* * *

 **Yuki: 0300**

 ** **Yugi: 2900****

* * *

Yuki 4th Turn:

Yuki drew as he grinned, "I play Nekroz Kaleidoscope' effect in the graveyard! By banishing it, and Nekroz of Gungnir I can add a second Nekroz Mirror to my hand!"

"Alright." Yugi replied calmly.

Yuki shows the card as he looked over before counting, and grinned, "And now I activate Nekroz Mirror."

"So who is it this time?" Yugi inquired.

"By banishing Exa, and Catastor I can summon from my hand Nekroz of Decisive Armor!" Yuki called as another dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Decisive Armor_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned without using any Level 10 monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Decisive Armor" once per turn._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "Nekroz" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._  
 _● You can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, banish it._

* * *

"I use the effect Revendread Slayer got from Vendread Revenants to banish Nekroz of Decisive Armor." Yugi countered.

secs agoThe monster vanished as Yuki sighed. "Guess that's it."

Left with no cards in his hand, no cards on his field saved for Spiritual Swords, and nothing to defend him now.

"You did really well Yuki." Yugi smiled.

"Yeah I did. I really wished I could last longer then one match." Yuki told him. "You know Yuge I never said this but I'll admit I'm a little jealous of your status as King of Games. I want to get myself something like you. I'll have to keep working hard I guess."

 _'Yuki...'_ Yugi thought hearing that before just smiling and placing a hand over his duel disc. "I surrender, you win."

Yuki looked surprised seeing this. "Yuge?"

Yugi just smiled.

* * *

 **Yuki: 0300**

 **Yugi: 2900 (Surrendered)**

 **Yuki wins the duel!**

* * *

"Uh... There you have it folks! The King of Games forfeited!" Nico announced shocked.

"That's just the kind of thing Yugi would do." Joey smiled.

"Yeah." Gale smiled in agreement as she muttered, "I wonder how well Yuki will take it."

As she said that Yugi and Yuki walked back to the group.

"Yugi you pulling that was unexpected." Yuki smiled.

"You aren't disappointed are you?" Yugi asked with his own smile.

"Nah. This would just mean I will still approve thanks to Gale, and Kelly." Yuki grinned.

Yugi nodded at that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at LID..._

Declan, along with Henrietta walked to the lobby as they see a brown haired woman wearing clothing that is really common, and has a few dirt spots was there.

"Mrs. Jonas?" Declan asked.

She turned as she cried, "Ah! Oh you two must be Mr. Declan, and Mrs. Henrietta! Sorry for my appearance... This is all I have."

"It's quite alright." Henrietta told her. "You wanted to speak with us?"

"Yes... It's about my baby boy. Thank you two so much for taking such great care of him." She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh I am Karen Jonas."

"Of course." Henrietta nodded.

"I have a lot to explain. I should start at the beginning." Karen told them. "It was when I was 17 that little James entered my life."

"So you aren't his mother either." Declan surmised.

"Huh? Oh sorry I didn't left his real name with him." Karen apologized. "I felt so stupid not giving you all his real name when I realized it."

"Is that all you wanted to say? He's been living as Casey but I feel he'd be happy to meet you." Henrietta told her.

"You want an explanation to why I left him here?" Karen asked them. "Well it's because I done it to keep him safe."

"Keep him safe?" Declan inquired. "From who?"

"...Crime Lords known as the Black Sun." Karen answered sadly. "Where I'm from we did nothing but struggle to survive under the Black Sun's reign. My boyfriend Harold, and I were left on our own when our parents were killed by them. We stayed with each other avoiding them, and doing our best. And along the way I had James at 17."

"What do you know about them?" Declan asked.

"Their merciless monsters, and care for nothing but their own amusement. They also steal what little money we had, and used us to their advantage. It wasn't until they see James' ability to heal they thought they reach a gold mine. Knowing they would use his power for evil I ran while Harold stay backed to hold them off... I... wanted to stay him but the Black Sun will find him as long as I'm with him." Karen answered as tears grew. "That was when I discovered the LID Building. Knowing he would be safe, and know how to defend himself with you people I dropped him off, and after giving him a kiss goodbye... I ran off promising we would meet someday..."

At that she started crying remembering the memories.

"Mrs. Jonas, where are these Black Sun located?" Declan inquired.

"Gone." She answered. "They broke apart recently mostly because the destruction from a huge dragon have exposed their location. It took years but soon all of them were arrested, and charged for their crimes."

"A huge dragon, you must be referring to the incident four years ago." Henrietta realized.

"Would you like to see you son? We weren't aware of his name so he's been going by Casey." Declan explained.

"Yes yes please!" Karen begged. "He's all I have left! Harold died protecting him from the Black Sun!"

Henrietta nodded. "Come with us, I'm sure he'll be happy to see his mother."

Karen nodded as she followed them.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well that's going to be quite the reunion. Plus Karen's going to meet Riley.**

 **bopdog111: You all thought Casey was an orphan or was abandoned?**

 **Ulrich362: Well turns out he wasn't.**

 **bopdog111: Well hopefully Casey will understand why she left him.**

 **Ulrich362: He probably will, especially if he feels her emotions.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Jarrod vs Lester! Bonnie vs Yugo!

**bopdog111: It sure was surprising to discover someone from Casey's past appeared.**

 **Ulrich362: I definitely didn't expect it.**

 **bopdog111: Well now she's gonna meet her son again for the first time in years.**

 **Ulrich362: It's sure to be a touching reunion... and hopefully nobody from the Black Sun appears again.**

 **bopdog111: Doubt they would come.**

 **Ulrich362: Probably not. Either way enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Well, I guess lets move on to the next match." Nico Smiley announced.

They looked before what appeared on the screen is Lulu, and Tom. Lulu blinked in surprise. "I guess it's my turn now."

They nodded at this seeing it.

"Well, good luck Tom." Lulu smiled walking up to the stage with him just as Declan, Henrietta, and Karen arrived.

"Ha. Look at them. Always full of great positive energy." Casey smiled to Riley.

Riley nodded with a smile.

"Casey?"

They turned to see the three were there as Karen looked at Casey as tears build as he feels joy, relief, and sadness in her,

"Can I help you?" Casey asked curiously.

"It's... It's really you!" She cried catching the group's attention as she hugged Casey tight.

"Um... who are you?" Casey asked.

"You... You don't remember me. But I do. I'm your mother." Karen smiled at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"My..." Casey started in disbelief before closing his eyes as he sensed her emotions before hugging her back. "Mom."

Karen hugged him back crying before she noticed his hands was holding Riley's. She turned to her, and smiled "Thanks so much for taking care of my boy."

"You're welcome." Riley said with a slight blush. "He actually took care of me though. My name's Riley Akaba."

Karen nodded at this as she hugged Casey smiling, "I missed you so much, James."

He blinked in surprise. "James? So that's my real name."

"Yes. It was the name your given at birth." Karen smiled to him.

"I like it." Riley smiled. "It's a nice name."

Karen then started crying.

"Mom?" Casey asked.

"James I'm so sorry I left you here... But it was the only way to keep you safe. Your father sacrificed himself so you can be safe." Karen cried.

His eyes widened in shock. "Mom... what do you mean? What happened?"

Crying she explained to him what she told Declan, and Henrietta. He gasped before looking down. Karen hugged her son as she continued crying. He held her.

"James... I'm sorry..." She cried.

"It's ok, I understand." he told her. "I love you mom."

Karen smiled tearfully hearing that, "I love you too James..."

Riley smiled seeing that before taking a step back to let Casey and his mom have some time together.

"What a reunion." Stacy smiled.

"Yeah, it really is." Dawn smiled.

They smiled at this as Gale walked over to Yuki.

"Gale?" Yuki asked her.

"Yuki... There is something we need to talk about." Gale told him.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked in concern. "Are you not feeling well, did something bad happen?"

Gale blushed before smiling, "Nice to see that your still the caring goofball after these years, and our marriage. It's nothing bad but I think it will affect our future... In a good way."

Yuki looked at her in confusion before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Gale nodded with a blush.

"That... I..." Yuki started before just hugging her. "That's incredible, how long have you known?"

"For a week now." Gale smiled.

"Wow..." Yuki whispered.

"Yuki, Gale?" Yugi asked noticing this.

"Is something wrong you two?" Joey asked them.

Yuki looked to Gale without saying anything. Gale smiled as she continued being in his embrace. "You go ahead you goofball."

Yuki nodded before blushing. "Um... well, Gale just told me we're going to be parents, and Kelly is going to have another little brother or sister."

The two looked shocked at this as Joey yelled, "Say what!?"

Yuki flinched nervously at that and stepped back in fear.

"Your dead!" Joey yelled trying to charge at Yuki as Tristan, and Bakura hold him back as he struggled against their hold while Yuki hid behind Gale in fear. "Come here Yuki! I'm gonna clobber you for doing that to my sister!"

Gale sighed before smacking Joey's cheek. "Joey don't try to do anything rash. I appreciate your concern but I am a grown woman I don't need your protection."

"Yeah, and besides you should be happy your gonna be an uncle." Bakura pointed out.

Joey grunted before sighing as Tristan, and Bakura let him go as he said "Fine. Sorry for that Yuki. You know Big Brother things."

"Yeah... also called 'Kill Yuki' things." Yuki admitted nervously.

Gale smiled hugging him, "Ah don't worry Yuki. Joey is just being cranky, and irresponsible as always."

"Hey!" Joey pouted as everyone else laughed.

Yuki nodded uncertainly before just looking down. "Let's just watch the tournament."

"Do you want some time alone?" Gale asked concerned.

Yuki didn't answer her and just looked away. Gale frowned seeing that before Joey gently hugged her as they turned to the match.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **Lulu: 4000**

 **Tom: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So who goes first?" Tom asked.

"You can." Lulu offered.

Tom nodded.

Tom 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off by summoning Defender, the Magical Knight in attack mode and playing three cards facedown. That's all for now." Tom grinned.

* * *

 _Defender, the Magical Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on the field would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from your side of the field for each of those monsters instead._

* * *

"Haru how strong has Tom gotten?" Dawn asked her boyfriend.

"Strong, really strong." Haru answered.

Lulu 1st Turn:

"Ok Tom, for my move I'll start by summon Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler in attack mode, and then since I did I can use Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow's ability to summon itself and Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow from my hand." Lulu started. "Then Cobalt Sparrow's ability adds another Cobalt Sparrow to my hand and now I can use a second Sapphite Swallow to summon itself and my second Cobalt Sparrow."

The five birds appeared.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a "Lyrilusc" monster, except "Lyrilusc - Sapphire Sparrow": You can Special Summon both this card and 1 Level 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If there are no monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Ok, now I'll Overlay one Sapphire Swallow, one Cobalt Sparrow, and my Turquoise Warbler." Lulu declared. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!"

Her Xyz ace appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 1_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 or more Level 1 "Lyrilusc" monsters_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. This card can attack directly a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead, also you take no battle damage from this battle._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Assembled Nightingale: **(ATK: 0 + (100 * 3) = 300)/ORU: 3)**_

"Next, I'll Overlay my remaining Sapphire Swallow and Cobalt Sparrow in order to Xyz Summon Lyrilusc - Recital Starling." Lulu declared.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Recital Starling_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 1_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2+ Level 1 monsters_  
 _If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 300 ATK/DEF for each material attached to this card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast monster from your Deck to your hand. All battle damage you take from battles involving this Xyz Summoned card is also inflicted to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"When Recital Starling is summoned one monster gains 300 attack points for each of her Overlay Units, and I pick Assembled Nightingale." Lulu stated.

 _Assembled Nightingale: **(ATK: 300 + (300 * 2) = 900)**_

"Now since Assembled Nightingale has three Overlay Units she can attack you directly three times."

The Xyz monster moved to attack only for Tom to suddenly grin. "I play my facedown card Wall of Disruption, this lowers the attack points of all your monsters by 800 for each monster on your field."

* * *

 _Wall of Disruption_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: All Attack Position monsters your opponent controls lose 800 ATK for each monster they control._

* * *

Lulu's eyes widened in shock as her monsters were weakened.

 _Assembled Nightingale: **(ATK: 900 - (800 * 2) = 0)**_

"That means she can't inflict damage." Yuya said seeing this.

"It's more than that." Haru grinned. "This duel is as good as over."

"What's next?" Terri asked.

"Just watch." Haru smiled.

"I don't have any other cards I can play this turn." Lulu frowned as she was forced to end her move.

* * *

 **Lulu: 4000**

 **Tom: 4000**

* * *

Tom 2nd Turn:

Tom drew his card. "I activate my facedown spell card Card of Sanctity and that lets us both draw until we're holding six cards."

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They all drew until they hold 6. Tom grinned seeing his hand before turning to Zarc. "You remember our duel don't you?"

Tom only smirked. "I activate the spell Polymerization and use it to fuse Mystical Elf, Defender, the Magical Knight, two copies of Breaker the Magical Warrior, and Dark Magician together!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.__

* * *

The five flew up fusing.

"I summon my ace monster, Quintet Magician!" Tom called.

A new version of Dark Magician holding a one handed staff, and having orange hair appeared with 4500 attack points.

* * *

 _Quintet Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _5 Spellcaster monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned using 5 Spellcaster monsters with different names as materials: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be Tributed, nor used as Fusion Material, also it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"It's stronger than Z-ARC!" Dawn cried in shock.

"Exactly, I told you that I had a monster that could defeat that dragon." Tom smirked. "Now, I would attack Assembled Nightingale but you could just stop that attack so I'll go ahead and take down Lyrilusc - Recital Starling instead and wipe out all of your life points at once Lulu."

"Actually... you won't." Lulu mentioned. "When Recital Starling battles both of us end up taking the battle damage."

Tom's eyes widened in shock as his spellcaster obliterated Lulu's Xyz monster only for the explosion to strike both of them.

* * *

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Tom: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

"Oh dear uh... I'm not sure what we should do now." Nico remarked.

"It's a DRAW so... both of them are eliminated?" Melissa suggested.

"I guess so, sorry you two." Nico told them.

"This never happened." Yuya remarked.

"I mean, I guess a DRAW had to happen at some point." Yugo mentioned. "Speaking of which how many matches are left in this round?"

"Well this is Round 19. So their's 6 left." Ryoken summarized.

"Wow, this is going really fast." Yugo smiled only to suddenly frown. "Wait a second, they said too many people were competing so not everyone can enter this time didn't they?"

"We're not certain." Declan answered. "Their are still 6 round left to decide."

The moment Declan said that Luna gasped in shock.

"What? What is it Luna?" Leo asked concerned.

"Lester... is dueling Jarrod." Luna answered.

They looked to see it is indeed so. Lester swallowed nervously. "This... Wow."

Jarrod looked on as he took a look to Mir. She smiled and kissed him gently. "Good luck."

Jarrod smiled at this. The two of them walked up with Lester looking uncertain. Jarrod noticed, and asked "You sure your ready for this?"

"Oh I'm definitely not." Lester answered. "I'm terrified and completely sure you'll win, but I'm doing it anyway."

Jarrod told him, "You can just stop now."

Lester shook his head. "I'm not just going to surrender."

"Well good luck, and hopefully your new deck can manage." Jarrod told him.

"Hopefully, after you." Lester mentioned.

They arrived as they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Addiction by Shallow Side)**

 **Jarrod: 4000**

 **Lester: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jarrod 1st Turn:

Jarrod drew, "I'll start things off by summoning Meklord Army of Wisel."

Wisel's army form appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Wisel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. Once per turn, when another "Meklord" monster you control declares an attack on a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: You can activate this effect; during that battle, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Lester shuddered slightly seeing the monster but shook it off. "Alright, not a bad start."

"I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Jarrod ended.

Lester 1st Turn:

 _'Alright stay calm.'_ Lester thought looking at his hand. "Ok, I'll start things off by summoning... no wait I start with a spell card called The Gates of Dark World."

At that gates appeared as they looked around.

* * *

 _The Gates of Dark World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Ok, so far so good." Lester whispered unaware Jarrod could hear him. "Now I... set two cards and summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World?"

A fiendish archer appeared in place.

* * *

 _Broww, Huntsman of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect._

* * *

 _Broww: **(ATK: 1400 + 300 = 1700/DEF: 800 + 300 = 1100)**_

The fiendish archer looked onward at the Meklord.

"Now um..." Lester started hesitantly. "I end my turn?"

* * *

 **Jarrod: 4000**

 **Lester: 4000**

* * *

Jarrod 2nd Turn:

Jarrod took his draw. "My turn." He drew.

"Lester..." Luna whispered.

"Is he going to be alright?" Leo asked.

"I hope so, he's never used those cards before." Luna explained.

"Alright. I start off by summoning this. Meklord Army of Granel." Jarrod said as Granel's army form appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Granel_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve that target's ATK, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Lester's eyes widened in horror seeing the monster.

"With it's ability Broww's attack, and defense points are halved." Jarrod said before pointing at Lester's monster. "Gravity Pressure!"

Granel shot orbs of Gravity at Broww. Broww crippled under the increased weight.

 _Broww: **(ATK: 1700/2 = 850/DEF: 1100/2= 550)**_

"Then Wisel, and Granel's abilities activates!" Jarrod called. "For each Meklord monster on my field besides themselves they gain 100 attack points!"

Lester flinched hearing that before glancing to his set cards nervously.

 _Wisel: **(ATK: 1800 + 100 = 1900)**_

 _Granel: **(ATK: 1600 + 100 = 1700)**_

"Now Wisel attack Broww!" Jarrod called.

Lester grunted as his monster shattered.

 **(Lester: 2950)**

"Granel attack him directly!" Jarrod called.

"I play Gateway to Dark World!" Lester cried quickly. "This lets me bring back Broww from my graveyard."

* * *

 _Gateway to Dark World_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Dark World" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set).__

* * *

Broww reappeared.

"Now thanks to my field spell Broww is just as strong as Granel." Lester mentioned before sighing in relief.

 _Broww: **(ATK: 1400 + 300 = 1700/DEF: 800 + 300 = 1100)**_

"Ah well. I end there." Jarrod ended.

Lester 2nd Turn:

"Ok... ok I can figure this out." Lester mentioned hesitantly before looking at his hand. "Ok, I think... yeah I'll summon Brron, Mad King. of Dark World in attack mode."

The fiendish king appeared next to Broww.

 _Brron: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 400 + 300 = 700)**_

"Ok... Brron attack Wisel."

Lester 2nd Turn:

"Ok... ok I can figure this out." Lester mentioned hesitantly before looking at his hand. "Ok, I think... yeah I'll summon Brron, Mad King. of Dark World in attack mode."

The fiendish king appeared next to Broww.

* * *

 _Brron, Mad King of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can discard 1 card._

* * *

 _Brron: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 400 + 300 = 700)**_

"Ok... Brron attack Wisel."

Brron charged as he destroyed Wisel as Jarrod grunted. **(Jarrod: 3800)**

 _Granel: **(ATK: 1700 - 100 = 1600)**_

"With Wisel gone, Granel gets weaker." Lester recalled. "Broww attack Granel!"

Broww fired a arrow as Granel shattered. **(Jarrod: 3700)**

"I end my turn." Lester finished.

* * *

 **Jarrod: 3700**

 **Lester: 2950**

* * *

Jarrod 3rd Turn:

Jarrod drew as he smiled, "Well done Lester."

Lester smiled at that. "Thanks Jarrod, it means a lot."

Jarrod then grinned, "But I'm not out. I play the spell, The Resolute Meklord Army!"

A spell appeared which shows Meklord Army Granel defending.

* * *

 _The Resolute Meklord Army_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _All Attack Position "Meklord Army" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also their effects are negated.__

* * *

 **"While this card is face-up all Mekord Army monsters he controls in attack position can't be destroyed by battle however their effects are negated."** Jarrod's Duel Disk explained.

 _'That's the wrong kind.'_ Lester thought. "Ok, but you don't have any Meklord Army monsters in play right now."

"Well that changes with the arrival of this. Meklord Army of Skiel!" Jarrod called as the Army Skiel appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Skiel_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Meklord Army" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"My monsters are stronger." Lester pointed out.

"True but Skiel protects me cutting off some damage." Jarrod pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Lester nodded.

Jarrod then said, "I place a card down, and end it there."

Lester 3rd Turn:

Lester drew his card before taking a breath. "Ok, I activate Dark World Dealings, so now we both draw a card and then discard a card."

* * *

 _Dark World Dealings_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card._

* * *

They both drew as Jarrod discarded Wise Core. Lester smiled as he discarded his card. "Since I discarded Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World your set card is destroyed."

Shown to be Infinite Prison. Lester nodded seeing that. "Ok, next I can return Broww to my hand to revive Grapha from my graveyard."

Broww vanished as what replaced him was a huge dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by returning 1 "Dark World" monster you control to the hand, except "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World". If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then, if it was a monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the_ _field._

* * *

 _Grapha: **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000/DEF: 1800 + 300 = 2100)**_

Lester smiled seeing his new ace monster only to suddenly pause. "Wait a second... did I just win?"

"What made you say that?" Jarrod asked.

"This, Brron attack Meklord Army of Skiel!" Lester called.

Brron cackled madly attacking Skiel.

"Due to the effect of the Resolute Meklord Army, Skiel isn't destroyed!" Jarrod reminded.

"Oh yeah... but you still take the damage." Lester pointed out.

Jarrod braced himself for the impact. **(Jarrod: 2800)**

"Now, since Brron dealt battle damage I can discard my Kahkki, Guerrilla of Dark World and his ability destroys a monster when he's discarded." Lester explained. "I destroy Skiel."

Skiel shattered as Jarrod grunted.

"Now you don't have anymore monsters so... Grapha attack Jarrod directly!" Lester cried.

Grapha charged at Jarrod who grinned. "I play my face-down card! Damage Diet!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

Lester's eyes widened in shock seeing the trap.

"This halves all damage I take now." Jarrod grinned as the blast hit him. **(Jarrod: 1300)**

"I... end my turn." Lester admitted nervously.

* * *

 **Jarrod: 1300**

 **Lester: 2950**

* * *

Jarrod 4th Turn:

Jarrod drew as he said, "Nice job Lester."

"Huh?" Lester asked in confusion.

"You done really well." Jarrod smiled.

"Thanks." Lester smiled only to pause. "That means I lose doesn't it?"

"Well this card here might be the answer." Jarrod said as he looks at the card as he smiled. "I'll be summoning out Grand Core in defense mode."

The shell appeared.

* * *

 _Grand Core_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters you control. Then, Special Summon 1 "Meklord Emperor Granel", "Granel Top", "Granel Attack", "Granel Guard", and "Granel Carrier" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

Lester's eyes widened as he stared at the monster.

"Your move." Jarrod smiled.

Lester 4th Turn:

"I summon Broww, now Broww and Brron attack Grand Core." Lester declared.

Broww attacked as the attack from Brron made the Core shattered from it's attack.

"Grapha attacks." Lester called.

Grapha attacked as Jarrod watched on taking the blast head on.

* * *

 **Jarrod: 0000**

 **Lester: 2950**

 **Lester wins the duel!**

* * *

"And with that another match of the first round comes to an end." Melissa announced. "This time with a powerful victory for Lester."

Jarrod smiled walking over, and offering a hand to Lester. Lester smiled taking it.

"Good duel Lester." Jarrod smiled.

"Thanks." Lester smiled as they walked back to the others.

They arrived back as Luna hugged Lester. He smiled hugging her back.

"Great duel Lester." Leo grinned.

"Thanks." Lester smiled before pausing as a teasing smile appeared. "Little brother."

"Hey!" Leo yelled. "I'm older then you Lester!"

"I know, but well... assuming Luna and I do end up getting married one day keep in mind I'm either a lot older than you, and even if you only count how old I physically am I'm still a year older than you Leo." Lester pointed out. "Besides, I have a feeling you'll be a great younger brother, someone I can count on."

Leo smiled hearing that as Alex linked her arm with his arm.

"Ok, so of our group who hasn't dueled yet?" Lilly asked.

Kelly, Stacy, Yuto, Yugo, Casey, Bonnie, Gong, and Gale raised their hands.

"Well looks like two of you are about to have your turns." Yuri smiled before the others noticed. Bonnie was about to duel Yugo.

"Yes, finally my turn." Yugo grinned.

 ** _"And it's your move now Bonnie!"_** Lance grinned to her.

"Can we just ignore him?" Yugo requested.

"You heard him Lance." Bonnie told the Ignis sternly which made it stiffen a bit before retreating to her Duel Disk.

"Hopefully this will teach him not to judge little kids." Yugo mentioned as the two of them walked up to the arena. "Oh yeah, you can go first by the way."

Bonnie nodded as she said, "Be mindful. Me, and Mason use Gyrus Cards but we have a major difference in it."

"Alright, that's fine with me." Yugo smiled.

Bonnie nodded getting ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo by Lickin Park)**

 **Bonnie: 4000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yugo just waited calmly for Bonnie to take her move.

Bonnie 1st Turn:

Bonnie drew before saying, "Okay then I'll be summoning Gyrus Viking!" A digital like viking appeared carrying a light powered axe.

* * *

 _Gyrus Viking_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _When you Normal Summon this card you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Well, he looks friendly." Yugo noted.

"Well when summoned I can pay 500 points to summon another Gyrus from my hand." Bonnie told him. **(Bonnie: 3500)**

"That looks pretty similar." Yugo admitted.

"All Gyrus cards resolve around paying points." Bonnie explained. "And now Viking allows me to summon Gyrus Gladiator!"

A new warrior which is another Digital Being appeared with a spear.

* * *

 _Gyrus Gladiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _While this card is face-up all "Gyrus" monsters you control are unaffected to the effects of your opponent's monsters except this one. Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to increase this card's ATK by the original ATK of all Level 4 or lower "Gyrus" monsters you control except this card until end of turn._

* * *

Yugo nodded with a smile.

"I place two cards down, and it's your turn now." Bonnie ended.

Yugo 1st Turn:

 _'Ok, lets take a turn to feel her out.'_ Yugo thought. "I'll pass."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You heard me, I think I'll pass this turn." Yugo smiled.

* * *

 **Bonnie: 3500**

 **Yugo: 4000**

* * *

Bonnie 2nd Turn:

"Okay if that's what you want." Bonnie said drawing as Lance emerged, and attempt to say something but one glare from Bonnie kept him quiet. "Well now I'll be summoning Gyrus Scout!"

A small soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Scout_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When you Normal Summon this card in attack position change it to defense position. You can pay half your Life Points: You don't take any effect damage this turn. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Gyrus" monster you can draw 1 card._

* * *

"And now I play Gladiator's ability!" Bonnie called. **(Bonnie: 3000)** "By paying 500 points it gains the original attack points of all other level 4 or lower Gyruses on my field!"

Gladiator glowed. **(ATK: 600 + 500 + 1600 = 2700)**

"2700? That's impressive." Yugo admitted.

"Well unlike Mason who uses Burn Tactics I use the Gryuses for attack power." Bonnie explained. "However this isn't our Decks true power."

"It isn't?" Yugo inquired curiously.

"No." Bonnie answered, and gave Lance permission to speak.

Lance explained, **_"You see the Gryuses are both Light, and Darkness separately. I'm the TWILIGHT Ignis and when they duel together they can combine their Deck's power for the true power of the Gyruses."_**

"Oh, that makes sense." Yugo smiled. "You two are a team and support each other."

"Yeah. We don't Tag team a lot but we are still powerful duelists separately." Bonnie answered. "If their is a chance we could have a Tag Team here the Gyrus' True Might can be used."

Yugo looked at her thoughtfully before turning to Melissa and Nico. "What do you think? Maybe after round one a quick tag match?"

The two announcers turned to each other wondering what to answer.

"What do you think Mason?" Ace asked.

Mason looked a bit shocked before smiling nodding.

Ace smiled back.

"I'm glad that whole friend issue worked out." Zarc whispered to Ray seeing that.

Ray smiled nodding in agreement.

Bonnie continued, "Anyway... Gladiator attack Yugo!"

Gladiator charged at Yugo.

"I play Speedroid Menko, when you attack me directly I can summon him from my hand and switch all your monsters into defense mode." Yugo revealed.

* * *

 _Speedroid Menko_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, change all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position._

* * *

The monster appeared as the three Gyruses switched mode.

"Anything else?" Yugo asked.

 ** _"Ah man your nearly had him there!"_** Lance yelled.

"No I didn't."

 _ **"Huh?"**_ Lance asked her confused.

"I knew he had something. He doesn't left himself wide open for nothing. It looked too easy so I know something was fishy. I knew I wasn't able to win this turn." Bonnie explained.

"Still, it was a good try." Yugo mentioned.

Bonnie nodded, "That's it."

Yugo 2nd Turn:

Yugo drew his card and smiled. "You're in luck, I drew one of my tuner monsters."

 ** _"Isn't your Denko a Tuner?"_** Lance asked him.

"Menko, and no he isn't." Yugo answered. "Though my Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice is a tuner, and when I summon him I can change Speedroid Menko's level to any number between one and six and I think I'll make him level six."

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level._

* * *

Bonnie looked on.

"Now level one Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice tune with my level six Speedroid Menko." Yugo grinned as Red-Eyed Dice became a green ring and Menko turned into six stars.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Next up is a spell called Speed Recovery and it summons my Red-Eyed Dice from the graveyard so it can tune Clear Wing all over again." Yugo grinned.

* * *

 _Speed Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 _ **"Wha wha wha?"**_ Lance asked shocked as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as his evolved dragon appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_ _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

 ** _"Whoa that is one tough dragon!"_ **Lance cried stunned.

"3000 attack points." Bonnie muttered seeing this dragon would be tough to get past.

"Now I'll set two cards and have Crystal Wing attack your... lets go with Gyrus Viking." Yugo decided.

 ** _"Huh?"_** Lance asked as his dragon charged.

Bonnie called, "I activate the trap, Gyrus Shield!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target any number of "Gyrus" monsters you control: Pay 300 Life Points for each one. If any of them are in attack position change them to defense position, and they cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

Yugo nodded seeing the trap.

"By targeting multiple Gyrus monsters on my field, and paying 300 points for each one they can't be destroyed in battle, and switch to defense mode if any of them are in attack mode." Bonnie explained as Viking, Gladiator, and Scout glowed. **(Bonnie: 2100)**

"Fair enough, I end my turn." Yugo mentioned.

* * *

 **Bonnie: 2100**

 **Yugo: 4000**

* * *

Bonnie 3rd Turn:

Bonnie drew as she said, "Appear the Circuit of the Nexus!" The circuit appeared.

"Another Link Summon." Dawn smiled as Ace blushed slightly.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 "Gyrus" monsters! I set Gyrus Scout, Gyrus Gladiator, and Gyrus Viking in the Link Markers!" Bonnie called as the three flew to the Bottom-Left, Left, and Up Markers. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 3! Gyrus Commander!"

A digital commander with a pistol appeared with 1300 points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Commander_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Left, Up_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _Gains 400 ATK for each monster this card points too. Cannot be effected by card effects during the turn you pay more then 1000 Life Points. If this card destroys a monster by battle gain Life Points equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

"Your ace?" Yugo guessed.

"No he isn't." Bonnie answered. "But he'll help out. I activate the spell, Gyrus Glitch!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Glitch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Target 1 "Gyrus" Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it._

* * *

"He isn't?" Yugo asked curiously. "Well if you say so, I'm looking forward to seeing your ace but with that spell you're paying a lot of life points."

"Only a thousand." Bonnie said glowing. **(Bonnie: 1100)** "But now I can summon a Gyrus from the grave! Such as Gryus Scout!"

The scout appeared again.

"When you barely have more than 2000 points a thousand is a lot." Yugo pointed out.

"Well yes but Gyruses tend to depend on things like that." Bonnie explained.

"Well if you're sure." Yugo mentioned.

"Now as Gyrus Scout is being pointed by Commander it gains 400 points!" Bonnie called. **(ATK: 1300 + 400 = 1700)** "Then I activate the effect of Gyrus Warlord in my hand!"

"Warlord?" Yugo inquired.

"As I control two Gyruses I can pay half my points to summon him!" Bonnie answered. **(Bonnie: 0550)**

A new monster looking like a king appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Warlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _While you control 2 or more "Gyrus" monsters you can pay half your Life Points to Special Summon this card in attack position. Once per turn pay 1000 Life Points: Target 1 monster you control reduce it's ATK by half. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Gyrus" Monster you pay half your Life Points to target 1 monster, and reduce it's ATK by 500 for each "Gyrus" card on your field._

* * *

Yugo frowned seeing that.

"And now appear the Circuit between the Nexus!" Bonnie called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Gyrus monsters! I set Warlord, and Scout in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the Up-Right, and Right Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Gyrus Spy!"

A spy appeared with 800 attack points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spy_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _Link Arrow: Up-Right, Right_

 _2 "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _Gains 80 ATK for each monster this card points too. If you pay more then 1000 Life Points this turn you don't take any effect damage._

* * *

Yugo just stared at her monsters. "This is completely unfair."

"When Warlord is used for a Link Summon I can target 1 monster you have, and reduce it's points by 500 for each Gyrus on my field!" Bonnie called.

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 - (500 * 2) = 2000)**_

"And when Gyrus Scout is used for a Link Summon I can draw a card!" Bonnie said drawing.

"Bonnie..." Yugo started before turning to his dragon as Crystal Wing roared causing him to nod in agreement and place his hand over his duel disc.

 ** _"Wha wha wha! What's he doing!?"_ **Lance asked shocked.

"I don't mean this to be rude, but to be honest I don't want to continue. You've practically defeated yourself and what's the point of having a duel if it isn't fun?" Yugo asked her. "I'm just... I'm not enjoying our match at all just sitting here watching you burn up your own life points down to practically nothing so... I just figure I might as well surrender the match. At this point, there's really no reason to continue."

"Actually I have you beat this turn." Bonnie revealed.

"No, you don't." Yugo told her. "I have all my life points, two set cards, and Crystal Wing in play."

"And I have this. The spell Gyrus Storm." Bonnie said playing the card.

* * *

 _Gyrus Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. For each "Gyrus" Link Monster on your field destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls then for each Trap Card destroyed by this effect the "Gyrus" Link Monster with the higher Link Rating gains 500 ATK._

* * *

 ** _"For every Gyrus Link Monster on the field by paying 500 points you can destroy a spell, and trap card your opponent has!"_ **Lance called. **_"And then for each trap destroyed by it Gyrus Commander gains 500 points!"_**

The two cards shattered.

"Are any of them traps?" Bonnie asked.

"No, one was Synchro Cracker, and the other was Speedroid Scratch." Yugo answered.

 ** _"Ah man looks like Jugo was right."_ **Lance said dejected. **(Bonnie: 0050)**

"I still have one more ace card up my sleeve." Bonnie said before calling, "Apper for the third time! The Circuit Between the Nexus!"

The circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Gyrus Spy, and Gyrus Commander in the Link Markers!"

At that Gyrus Commander duplicated as it, and Spy flew up. The two Gyrus Coammnders shot to the bottom-left, and left arrow turning them red while Scout head to the bottom-right arrow turning it red as well.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Emerge Rank 3! Gyrus Captain!"

At that a new digital being holding a shield while having a shield as a weapon appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Captain_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Left  
_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters  
Gains 300 ATK for each "Gyrus" monster this card points too. While your Life Points are below 1000 this card gains 3000 ATK. Once per turn: You don't have to pay any Life Points to activate a "Gyrus" card. If this card should be destroyed you can destroy 1 "Gyrus" monster this card points too instead._

* * *

Yugo just shook his head. "Bonnie this duel isn't fun, I'm not enjoying it and don't want to continue."

"Captain's ability!" Bonnie continued ignoring him. "Since my Life Points are less then 1000 he gains 3000 attack points!"

 _Captain: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

Yugo just frowned before moving to deactivate his Duel Disc. "I surrender."

Before he can Bonnie played her face-down, "Activate Gyrus System! With this by sacrificing Captain I regain Life Points equal to his attack points!"

* * *

 _Gyrus System_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Gyrus" Monster you control: Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of that monster. Then Special Summon 2 "Gyrus" Link Monsters from your graveyard. Their effects are negated. If those monsters are used for a Link Summon the summoned monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

The captain vanished. **(Bonnie: 3050)**

 ** _"Hey hey what you doing!?"_** Lance cried. **_"Why you do that!?"_**

"He wants a fun duel, and I aim to give him one." Bonnie answered.

"Look Bonnie, I'm done. You win." Yugo told her. "I've been avoiding this for your entire turn but at any time I could have used Crystal Wing to negate a monster effect and destroy it, and he gains that monster's attack points. In other words, the duel ended a long time ago. You and Mason can hate me if you want, but I think the Gyrus cards are terrible and make duels go way too quickly, you paid 3950 points before I did one point of damage, and I can't accept a win that's just handed to me like that. I'm really sorry but it's just how I feel."

"Let me tell you something." Bonnie told him with a serious stare. "The duels I had in the past weren't fun at all!"

Everyone looked surprised as Mason looked down.

"I searched day, and night hunting for the one who burdened Mason with his past, and each duel I had looking for he one responsible was nothing but quick battles." Bonnie told him. "When I heard that the one responsible has been defeated I struggle for what I could to have fun again, and then me, and Mason founded this tournament. We believe this is where we can have fun at last. And I know the Gyrus Cards do that but they haven't failed me ever since I got them."

Ace immediately hugged Mason to try and cheer him up.

"Bonnie..." Yugo started only to frown. "You know what fine, you want to be destroyed immediately then go ahead. Your life points are over 1000 so your Captain loses his points."

"And I sacrificed him." Bonnie reminded. "And next up Gyrus System allows me to bring Captain, and Spy back!"

The two appeared.

"Their effects are negated, and now appear one final time! The Circuit Between the Nexus!" Bonnie called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning Conditions are two Gyrus Link Monsters! I set Captain, and Spy in the Link Markers!"

Captain turned to 3 while Spy turned to 2 as they flew up in the Left, Right, Bottom, Bottom-Left, and Up.

 ** _"Five Link Markers!"_ **Ai cried in disbelief.

"Wow." Ace whispered in awe seeing that.

"You showed me the honor of your strongest monster Yugo! It's fair I even it with mine!" Bonnie called. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 5, Gyrus Overload Dragon!"

At that a yellow scaled, and golden glowing eyed Dragon appeared roaring with no attack points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Overload Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 5_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Up  
_

 _2 "Gyrus" Link Monsters  
Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Actually Bonnie, Crystal Wing isn't my strong..." Yugo started only for his eyes to widen in awe seeing her dragon. "Wow, just... wow."

"Overload Dragon's ability! It's attack points increase by the amount of Life Points I payed in this duel!" Bonnie revealed.

"Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon's ability, Gyrus Overload Dragon's effect is negated and it gets destroyed." Yugo countered.

"This effect can't be negated!" Bonnie revealed.

Yugo blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"And since it wasn't negated Overload Dragon stays!" Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Yugo nodded.

"And now Yugo this is where it ends." Bonnie told him.

"Huh?" Yugo asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

 _Overload Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 3950 = 3950)**_

"This is why. Gyrus Overload Dragon has one more ability. When it destroys a monster, and that monster is from the Extra Deck I can deal damage equal to that monster's current points." Bonnie revealed. "But if you survive from that at my end phase I lose. Mason may be the expert of the Burn but that doesn't mean I can't try it."

"Then why? There's no way for that effect to work." Yugo told her. "It's impossible."

"And do explain?" Bonnie asked.

"At most that effect and your attack will deal 3950 points of damage. With all 4000 of my life points there's no possible way I can lose the duel when you attack Crystal Wing and then you just lose automatically." Yugo answered.

"That may be true but Gyrus System covers that! Since the monsters summoned by it's effect were used for Link the summoned monsters gains 1000 points!" Bonnie answered.

Yugo's eyes widened in disbelief.

 _Gyrus Overload Dragon: **(ATK: 3950 + 1000 = 4950)**_

"Now Overload Dragon attack Crystal Wing!" Bonnie called.

Yugo's dragon roared before shattering as the battle damage and effect struck Yugo.

* * *

 **Bonnie: 3050**

 **Yugo: 0000**

 **Bonnie wins the duel!**

* * *

Bonnie walked over to Yugo, and offered him a hand. Yugo took it before frowning only to pull his hand away and walk off. Bonnie looked on sadly at this.

Yugo just walked to Rin and Alex before turning to watch the rest of the tournament without a word.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Round one's almost over, just a bit more.**

 **bopdog111: Although Yugo doesn't seem too happy.**

 **Ulrich362: Understandably so.**

 **bopdog111: Well the first round is nearing it's closing so see ya. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	15. End of Round 1! Karen's Fear!

**Ulrich362: Ok, really quick before this chapter two things need to be addressed. First, this tournament isn't including everyone in the fic and several characters will be appearing after its conclusion, and second in regards to Zexal and GX characters being less involved in the tournament itself, those characters will have much more involvement in future arcs. So if your favorite character hasn't shown up yet be patient, they may very well appear in the future.**

 **bopdog111: We're trying out best.**

 **Ulrich362: With that said though, it's time round one comes to an end.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed so.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Bonnie looked on at Yugo before walking over, and turned to Rin, and Alex with a saddened look. Mason hugged her.

"Macy." Bonnie hugged her brother back.

 ** _"Hey why so down? You won, and all!"_** Lance told her not getting what's the mood.

 _ **"Oh for..."**_ Ai started. ** _"How immature can one Ignis be?"_**

 ** _"Hey your lazy at your duties!"_** Lance pointed out at him.

"Both of you just stop, there are still a few more matches so just don't talk anymore." Ryoken told both of them.

The faces appeared before fading to reveal that it was Casey, and Hart are next.

"I guess its our turn." Hart mentioned quietly. "Good luck Casey."

Casey turned to him, and asked "Do you want to stop?"

"We've come this far, it isn't like we can stop now." Hart pointed out. "Besides, if nothing else we need to keep Haru's promise right?"

"Well you were quiet saying that." Casey told him.

"That last match was... hard." Hart admitted before walking up to the arena. "That's all."

Bonnie nodded as she said, "Yeah I need to give my Deck some modifications."

"He doesn't mean your deck." Ryoken mentioned. "He means what you and Yugo said. That was honestly the worst duel so far, and it's entirely my fault."

"Hey you just wanted to stop your Dad." Yuya pointed out.

"Does that excuse what he did to children?" Ryoken questioned. "Does it make the pain and suffering Mason, Yusaku, and the others went through any less painful?"

"The answer: No it doesn't." Yusaku answered for them.

Bonnie told him, "Even though I wasn't one of children I still felt like I went through it when Mason came back totally different."

"Then there's your answer Yuya, my actions mean nothing and their lives were ruined forever." Ryoken told him. "It doesn't matter that I stopped the Lost Incident. Their lives won't ever go back to normal and the memories will haunt them forever."

"That maybe true... But everyone can still be happy." Yuya told him.

Casey looked on before giving a soft kiss to Karen, and one to Riley before walking to where Hart is waiting. Hart just nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Hart: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who goes first?" Casey asked.

"You can." Hart answered.

Casey 1st Turn:

Casey drew as he said, "I'll be playing the spell, Terraforming. This allows me to add a Field Spell to my hand."

* * *

 _Terraforming_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Hart nodded calmly. Casey shows the spell before saying, "Next I'll play it. PSY-Frame Circuit!"

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"His signature card." Riley explained to Karen.

"Signature?" Karen asked her.

"It's the key to his deck." Riley explained.

"I play two cards down, and end my turn." Casey ended.

Hart 1st Turn:

Hart drew and smiled gently. "I start by playing the spell Luminous Dragon Ritual."

* * *

 _Luminous Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Photon Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal exactly 4. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; banish monsters from your Graveyard whose total Levels equal exactly 4, and Special Summon 1 "Paladin of Photon Dragon" from your hand after that. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.)_

* * *

"Luminous?" Joey asked hearing that.

"By sending Photon Thrasher to the graveyard I can Ritual Summon Paladin of Photon Dragon!" Hart declared.

What appeared was a warrior riding a Dragon that looks like Galaxy eyes expect it's shorter.

* * *

 _Paladin of Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Luminous Dragon Ritual". You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your hand or Deck. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now I'll release my Paladin to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in attack mode." Hart continued.

THe paladin vanished as Galaxy-Eyes appeared roaring in place.

"I play my face-down, Skill Drain!" Casey countered as he flinched. ****(Casey: 3000)****

* * *

 _Skill Drain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated)._

* * *

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Casey directly." Hart stated.

The dragon attacked Casey.

"I play my other face-down card, Power Shift!" Casey called as Galaxy-Eyes lost power. ** **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)****

* * *

 _Power Shift_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase. If that monster is destroyed during this turn, draw 1 card._

* * *

Hart frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Casey: 3000**

 ** **Hart: 4000****

* * *

Casey 2nd Turn:

Casey drew as he said, "Okay I activate the spell, Magic Planter!"

* * *

 _Magic Planter_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up Continuous Trap you control to the GY; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Huh?" Hart asked in confusion.

"By sending Skill Drain to the graveyard I can draw 2 cards." Casey explained as he drew twice while Skill Drain shattered.

Upon the trap's departure Galaxy-Eyes' light beamed brightly as it roared.

"Too little too late." Hart mentioned looking at his dragon.

"Actually not at all. Because now I'll be playing the spell, Emergency Teleport." Casey played.

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"With this I can summon a level 3 or lower Psychic from my Deck, or Hand but it must be removed from play during the End Phase." Casey told him.

"Psychic?" Karen whispered almost silently.

"And I summon Psychic Commander!" Casey called as the Commander appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase._

* * *

"And now with him I'll summon Mental Seeker!"

The little kid Psychic appeared in place.

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

Hart nodded as Karen stared at the monsters in horror.

"Karen?" Declan asked noticing this.

"Now I use Mental Seeker, and Psychic Commander to build the Overlay Network!" Casey called as the two flew up. "I Xyz Summon Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut in attack mode!"

His Xyz appeared ready.

* * *

 _Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Psychic/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, also your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"No." Karen whispered in terror before running from the arena with tears in her eyes.

"Karen!" Riley cried.

She didn't reply.

"Now I activate Psychokinesis." Casey continued.

* * *

 _Psychokinesis_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Psychic-Type monster: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Goodbye Galaxy-Eyes." Hart said quietly.

Galaxy-Eyes shattered.

 **(Casey: 2000)**

"I'll go talk to her." Declan told Riley before he ran to follow Karen.

Riley nodded hesitantly.

"Then that's it isn't it Casey?" Hart asked.

"Well I'll equip him with Psychic Sword." Casey answered.

* * *

 _Psychic Sword_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Psychic-Type monster. While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the difference (max. 2000)._

* * *

Hart just closed his eyes in defeat.

"Chrononaunt attack him directly!" Casey called.

The attack struck sending Hart flying back.

* * *

 **Casey: 2000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Casey wins the duel!**

* * *

Casey walked over to Hart, and offered him a hand.

"You didn't even need your PSY-Frame cards." Hart mentioned.

"Well I think I made a bad shuffle or got a bad hand or something." Casey answered. "I'll forfeit my spot here for you if you want."

"No, it's ok." Hart mentioned. "But we should let the next duelists have their turn."

Casey nodded as they walked back when Casey noticed, "Hey where's mom?"

"She... had to do something." Riley answered. "Declan went with her but they'll be back soon."

Casey nodded at this. With that they turned to see who would be dueling next. The faces appeared before fading to where Gong, and Leo are dueling next.

"Looks like we're up." Leo mentioned.

"It seems so." Gong nodded as they stepped forward.

Alex smiled seeing Leo ready to duel.

"You want the first move?" Leo asked.

"Nah. Gong allows you to." Gong answered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace)**

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off with a field spell called Morphtronic Map." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Map_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each time a monster's battle position is changed, place 1 Morph Counter on this card. All "Morphtronic" monsters gain 300 ATK for each Morph Counter on this card. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

The map appeared below them as they looked around.

"Next I'll summon Morphtronic Celfon and play his ability." Leo continued.

The cell phone appeared before dialing stopping on a 5.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

Leo grinned. "Nice, now I check the top five. cards of my deck and... Perfect, I summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode and end my turn with three facedown cards."

The Board appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"You're up Gong." Leo smiled.

Gong 1st Turn:

"Alright! I draw! First up Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji!" Gong called as a level 5 suit of armor appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800  
_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-Type monster._

* * *

"When their are no Spell or Trap Cards in Gong's Graveyard, Gong can summon this Samurai from his hand! And now as there are no Spell Or Trap Cards in Gong's graveyard he can summon the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!"

The trumpet Samurai appeared blowing his horn.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Makes sense." Leo nodded.

"Now Gong tributes Big Waraji to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Bekei!" Gong called as his non-Synchro Ace appeared with it's 3500 defense points.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"I had a feeling you'd do that, in that case to protect my life points I'll use the effect of Gadget Driver in my hand." Leo said. "I can discard him to switch all my Morphtronics into defense mode."

 _Celfon: **(ATK: 100 + (300 * 2) = 700)**_

 _Boarden: **(ATK: 500 + (300 * 2) = 1100)**_

"Wait how did his monsters gain attack points?" Stacy asked seeing that.

"Leo's map." Alex answered with a smile.

"Okay. Gong now tunes level 2 Trumpeter with level 8 Big Benkei!" Gong called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 8 = 10)**

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

His Synchro Ace appeared with it's 3800 defense points.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_

 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card in your opponent's Graveyard; Set it to your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Leo nodded seeing that.

"Now Susanowo attacks Morphtronic Boarden!" Gong called as his monster charged.

"Trap card open, Morphtransition!" Leo called. "This not only stops your attack it switches Boarden back into attack mode."

* * *

 _Morphtransition_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster._

* * *

 _Boarden: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400)**_

 _Celfon: **(ATK: 700 + 300 = 1000)**_

Gong nodded as he said, "Gong ends his turn there."

* * *

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card and smiled. "Sorry Gong, but I win. I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode and switch Celfon into attack mode."

 _Boarden: **(ATK: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

 _Celfon: **(ATK: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

 _Boomboxen: **(ATK: 1200 + (300 * 4) = 2400)**_

"Boarden allows all of Leo's monsters to attack directly while in attack mode." Alex explained.

"Yup, and Booboxen can attack twice so even if you can stop one of my attacks its over." Leo smiled. "No hard feelings?"

Gong merely smiled shaking his head.

"My monsters attack you directly." Leo called.

They all charged as Gong spread his arms taking the hits.

* * *

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Whoa." Yuya whispered in shock.

"No one has defeated Gong like that before." Stacy remarked shocked herself.

"That's just how strong my Leo is." Alex smiled.

"Yeah that's it." Kelly smiled. "But my Moki is stronger."

"No he isn't." Alex pouted. "Leo's stronger."

"My Moki has that Ritual Spell to put down those Morphtronics." Kelly told her.

"Fine, when Leo beats Mokuba then you'll see." Alex argued before pouting and walking away.

Kelly only smiled linking her arm to Mokuba's.

"Sibling Rivalry." Gale remarked seeing that.

"Leo's the strongest one isn't he?" Alex asked.

"Yeah he is." Rin smiled to her.

Yugo smiled, "Don't worry about a thing."

Alex smiled happily hearing that. "You hear that Bruno? Leo won't let anything happen to either of us."

She placed a hand on her mother's stomach as she felt a small kick. Rin smiled as the faces appeared again. The faces then faded revealing that who's next was Yuto against Anthony.

"Well, finally my turn I guess." Anthony smiled only to immediately frown. "Actually... Hey, I forfeit!"

"Anthony?" Allison asked surprised.

"You don't mind do you Yuto?" Anthony asked.

Yuto shook his head. Anthony nodded.

"Well um... ok, Yuto wins." Nico mentioned.

"Guess that means the final round is here." Yuya mentioned.

"Yeah." Zuzu nodded.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Anthony doesn't want to hurt Rin and his devils might do the same thing if Alison's Azure Nightmare did.)**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Karen?" Declan asked finding her.

She was leaning against a building with tears in her eyes.

"Karen? What's wrong?" Declan asked walking over.

"Why does it have to be psychic monsters?" Karen asked with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Declan asked confused.

"The leader of the Black Sun... killed his father with Psychic Monsters." Karen revealed.

Declan looked shocked hearing that. Karen looked down as she said that.

"Oh... Sorry to hear that. My mother founded out that the PSY-Frame Cards are the key to him harnessing his power." Declan explained.

"There's really no other way?" Karen asked. "He has to use the same cards that killed his father?"

"I don't know. I'll do whatever I can for him using other cards to harness his power." Declan answered.

"Thank you." Karen nodded.

Declan nodded as he said, "Come on. Let's head back. Casey must be wondering where you are."

She wiped her eyes and nodded. They walked back as Casey noticed, and called "Mom!" He ran to her.

"It will be." Karen answered. _'I hope.'_

Casey held her as he said, "Mom... If you want to tell me something... Tell me."

"... Casey, A PSY-Frame monster killed your father when you were just a baby." Karen answered.

"Wh-What?" Casey asked shocked as Riley widen her eyes.

Karen just looked down sadly. Casey looked shocked before pulling his Deck out looking over them. "...Ri?"

Riley just hugged him. Casey smiled sadly before handing her his Deck.

"Casey?" Riley asked in shock.

"Take it Riley. After hearing that... I feel like I shouldn't use these anymore." Casey told her. "I'll get myself a new Deck that will help me harness my energy."

"What if you can't?" Riley asked uncertainly.

"I will find a way. I promise." Casey smiled to her as he placed the Deck in her hand as he closed her hand around it. "Just keep it stashed away as a memento."

Riley closed her eyes before nodding and taking it. Casey smiled as he hugged Karen again. She hugged him back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mom." Casey told her.

"Thank you." Karen whispered.

"A;right everyone with that the first round comes to an end." Melissa added. "Will the 24 winners please step up to the stage?"

Casey smiled kissing Karen's cheek.

All 24 of them stepped up.

Sora, Gore, Yusei, Zane, Rocky, Spencer, Lilly, Skye, Ryoken, Zarc, Stacy, Terri, Jack, Yuri, Alex, Mokuba, Mason, Celina, Yuki, Lester, Bonnie, Casey, Leo, and Yuto, stepped to the field.

"These are the talented duelists moving on to the second round, so lets all wish them the best of luck." Nico Smiley grinned.

The crowd cheered for them on this.

Gore grinned, "Ah it's about to get real now!"

"Looks like it." Zarc agreed.

"Let's not waste anytime and move into the first randomly selected match of round two." Melissa smiled as the twenty four faces appeared only for everyone to gasp in shock.

Round two was starting off with Mason dueling Bonnie. Mason, and Bonnie turned to each other shocked.

"First the Farrow Duo, and now these two?" Yuto asked shocked.

"Looks like it." Sora nodded. "I wonder who's going to win."

"The next battle will begin in the afternoon!" Nico announced. "For now it's for some lunch, and stretch our legs! And for our remaining duelists to get themselves ready!"

* * *

 **Ulrich362: With that ends round one, and again more characters will show up after the tournament.**

 **bopdog111: Now it's the Gryus Duo's turn.**

 **Ulrich362: So as their creator how do yo think it will go Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Mason having the lead. He utilizes Burn Methods while Bonnie uses Beatdown Tactics.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	16. Reincarnation Link Summoning! Gyrus Duel

**bopdog111: Before we start me, and Ulrich noticed a mistake.**

 **Ulrich362: A small one, but one we wanted to correct.**

 **bopdog111: And I done that as planned.**

 **Ulrich362: Though with that established, we have a lunch break along with some other events taking place during the tournament.**

 **bopdog111: And will give us time to see what Emma is up too.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, she lost for a reason after all. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own then OCs!**

* * *

"Are you going to be ok?" Ace asked Mason.

"Yeah. I never exactly dueled Bonnie before." Mason admitted.

Ace nodded in understanding. "I'm going to root for you."

Mason turned to him, and smiled.

 ** _"You know Mason between you, and Bonnie when it comes to favorites I personally pick you as favorite then her."_ **Lance told him. **_"Not to offend her, and she is tough but your more kinder then her. And more polite."_**

"Mr. Lance, please don't yell at him." Ace requested. "This is supposed to be fun, and it's ok to make mistakes when you have friends with you."

 ** _"I'm just ill-tempered that's all!"_** Lance defended.

"Ok." Ace nodded before closing his eyes. "Um... is there a Gyrus Luci... that person? Sorry, I can't remember how to say it."

"Huh?/ ** _Huh?"_** Mason, and Lance asked confused.

"Miss Bonnie, are there any other names for Gyrus Satan?" Ace asked her.

"Huh? Well there's Lucifer, and Diablo. Why?" Bonnie asked who was across the table from him.

Ace smiled. "Gyrus Diablo, a Link 5 monster that restores all of Mason's life points and deals the same damage to his opponent, and if it points to a Gyrus Link Monster that points to it he can deal 500 more damage."

Lance, Mason, and Bonnie blinked staring at him in disbelief.

 ** _"...Your too smart for your age."_ **Lance remarked.

Ace blushed heavily at that. "I want to make my best friend a present, and making up Link cards is all I can do right now."

Mason told him, "Ace... I think from spending time with you... The memories I had from the Lost Incident are starting to go."

Ace smiled hearing that. Mason hugged him, and said "Thanks."

Ace hugged him back. "You're welcome."

At another table Dawn just smiled. Haru smiled, "Looks like your brother is doing well with Mason."

"Yeah." Dawn nodded only to suddenly frown.

"Dawn?" Haru asked noticing.

"Who am I supposed to cheer for?" Dawn asked. "Almost everybody left is one of my friends or a member of my family."

"Yeah that is hard to do." Haru agreed. "Their's always an option you can cheer for them both."

"I guess... Haru, can I tell you something?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Haru asked.

"Spencer... the one who beat Mir, his cards kind of scare me." Dawn admitted. "I know I shouldn't be scared of cards but... I am."

"The Fallen Cards?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why but they just scare me a lot." Dawn admitted.

"Why not we ask him where he got em?" Haru suggested.

"Ok." Dawn nodded as the two of them walked over to him. "Excuse me, Spencer?"

Said boy who was eating a almond grape salad looked over. "Hm?"

"We were just a little curious about where you got your cards." Haru mentioned.

"The Fallen?" Spencer asked them.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded.

"...I made them myself." Spencer answered. "Though old sightings of fossils buried here discovered by my parents."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Haru smiled. "Well, good luck in the rest of the tournament."

"Well just to say the Fallen isn't the only Deck I have. You'll see the others once we get to that point." Spencer advised them.

"Looking forward to that." Haru smiled before walking back with Dawn.

Spencer watched on before he pulled a card which is a Fallen Fusion called, Skolas, Kell of the Fallen. _'Hmm... Wonder what next...'_

"Guess it might be the Fossils that what scare you." Haru told his girlfriend.

"Maybe." Dawn admitted. "It's just... never mind I'm probably just being paranoid because of what my big brothers and sisters told us."

"Gotcha." Haru nodded. "Also have you seen Casey? He wasn't with us ever since they announced a Lunch Break."

"Might be talking to his mommy." Dawn guessed.

A few tables down were Casey, Riley, and Karen and Casey made a huge request that caught Akiza off-guard.

"Wait what?" Akiza asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. If you help me with using a Deck that are Plants, and using my own copies of the Dragons you, and the Signers used I might be able to harness my power without using my PSY-Frame Deck." Casey answered.

"That... I mean maybe I..." Akiza started before pausing. "What do you know about the Aroma cards?"

"Aroma?" Casey asked confused.

"Do you think that kind of deck would work?" Akiza asked.

"Well as long as it can help me harness my energy I'm game." Casey answered.

"Well we won't know that unless you try it." Akiza pointed out. "We can at least look into getting a usable deck though."

Casey nodded at this. Unknown to everyone however, at that exact moment someone had snuck into the Leo Corporation and was currently working on hacking into the main computer.

"Let's see." The person typed in, and founded a file broadcasting of the Dimension War.

 **"Please enter security passcode."** stated a robotic voice.

"Passcode huh? Nothing simplier then that." The person grinned typing in to hack.

 **"Password accepted, displaying all information related to Project Revival Zero and Hive Invasion."** the robotic voice stated as countless files and folders appeared on the screen.

"This seems like a lot of things." The person said before starting to check.

The first folder was labeled "The incident/His possession."

Looking curious the person opened it. Inside was a detailed account of Zarc's dueling career including his relationship with the crowd, his opponents, and most importantly his dragons before going into intense detail about one particular duel, and the accident that changed everything.

"Harmed his opponent by accident. So he went to depression?" The person asked before seeing something, "Wait a sec what's this?"

Intrigued, the person clicked on it. It shows of where Ray, and Dawn battles Zarc who was possessed by Sardon, and we're eventually split apart by four Special Cards.

"That... so Zarc, Ray, and their daughter Dawn died years ago." the person realized. "Then... who are we interacting with now?"

She continued reading reaching the Lancer files. They detailed the dueling skills and some information about each of the Lancers. It was then she encountered files of Mir of an invasion that was lead by her sometime before the Lancers were formed.

"I had a feeling you would be in here." stated a male voice.

Not surprised the person turned.

"Emma, what do you think you're doing?" Akira inquired. "I'd like to keep this job if you don't mind."

The person who was Emma answered, "I have questions about this Revival Arc Zero so I decided to look into it."

"I can see that." Akira pointed out. "I also assume you've copied all of the information into your Duel Disc already?"

"I was just looking into it while it was down loading." Emma answered.

Akira just sighed in annoyance before walking up only to pause. "Z-Arc, Ray-A, and Dawn-A? Files on Zarc's family?"

"I don't get it either. It said they were split apart years ago which means they died." Emma answered. "What exactly are we interacting with?"

"I'm not sure." Akira admitted before frowning. "Let me know if you learn anything significant."

Emma nodded.

* * *

 _Back with the others..._

Rin, Alex, and Yugo were talking to each other.

"Mommy, do you think Bruno will like me?" Alex asked.

"Of course he does." Rin smiled.

Alex smiled. "I can't wait to hold him and teach him everything."

"Us too baby girl." Yugo smiled.

Alex smiled before closing her eyes in thought. "Ace should hold him too, just like we all got to hold him."

"Yeah he will soon." Rin nodded.

Alex nodded happily at that.

"How do you think Mason, and Bonnie's match will turn out?" Sarah asked Declan.

"From what I've seen, Mason has a significant advantage." Declan answered. "Though now that I think about it while I have a minute I should check in."

With that he took out a phone and dialed.

Sarah waited.

"I'm just calling to make sure she isn't causing you any trouble." Declan mentioned. "She did? I see... glad to hear it... Thank you, I really appreciate this you two. Right, thanks again."

With that he ended the call.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked her boyfriend.

"Apparently our daughter is being a very good girl for Grace and Gloria." Declan answered.

Sarah smiled at this.

"Wait you two have a daughter?" Ryoken asked surprised.

"We've been married close to two years, and yes." Declan nodded.

"I see." Ryoken nodded.

"Who is she?" Mason asked curious.

"Amanda." Sarah smiled. "Amanda Akaba."

Ace nodded smiling remembering her.

Sarah smiled seeing that.

"No offense to you Bonnie, but I have to give Mason the advantage in your duel." Declan told her.

"Oh I have improve my deck to focus less on paying." Bonnie told him.

 ** _"Yeah I went a bit overboard on the Beatdown part of the Gyrus Cards."_** Lance admitted.

"I see, then I have no idea who's going to win." Declan noted.

"Mason is." Ace told him with a smile.

"He had an idea for a new card for me." Mason explained.

"I'm not surprised." Dawn smiled.

"Creativity is Ace's specialty." Ray smiled ruffling her son's head.

He blushed at that before smiling only to frown. "Mommy, how do I not be shy?"

"Being brave." Ray smiled.

Ace pouted. "That's hard though."

"We'll help you on it." Ray smiled.

"Thank you mommy." Ace smiled back.

Meanwhile at another table Yuri suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lilly smiled.

"Well, I'm just thinking about something you said." Yuri smiled. "You said you were going to be an even stronger duelist than me, and we're both still in the tournament so you may get the chance to prove that."

Lilly smiled at this.

"Of course I won't make it easy for you to win." Yuri mentioned before hugging her. "But this time it'll be fun instead of upsetting."

"Yeah it will be fun." Lilly smiled hugging him back.

Celina smiled seeing that. Gale walked to Rin, and asked her "Rin? How does it feel over the months while your pregnant?"

"Honestly, kind of frustrating." Rin admitted. "Don't get me wrong, it'll be absolutely worth it once Bruno's here but not being able to do the things I love is frustrating."

"Well can you give me the good things about it?" Gale asked.

"Huh, why are you..." Rin started before her eyes widened. "Wait are you?"

Gale smiled nodding.

"Well I won't lie, it's a lot more bad than good." Rin told her.

Gale looked confused.

"Mommy's been hurting a lot." Alex explained.

"I get that." Gale nodded. "I just thought that the goods things would be feeling him kicking harmless, and feeling like you carrying a joy of creation itself."

"Well that's definitely true." Rin smiled.

Gale smiled at this. Alex giggled.

"Ah your just a great girl Alex. I wished me, and you met a bit differently." Yugo smiled rubbing her head.

"Huh?" Alex asked fearfully. "What do you mean daddy?"

"I nearly ran you over." Yugo pointed out.

"Oh." Alex said. "I thought you didn't want to meet me."

"Nah. I just meant I wish I haven't tried to run you over." Yugo clarified.

"But... how else would we have met?" Alex asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Yugo admitted.

"Well, the point is you two met." Rin told them.

"And I introduced you to her." Yugo smiled.

"I remember, it was one of the best days of my life." Rin smiled.

"Our best days." Yugo grinned.

Rin smiled. "You're right."

Alex smiled as she hugged them both. They both hugged her back only for Alex to feel another small kick. Alex smiled placing a hand on Rin's stomach.

"I think Bruno wants to meet you Alex." Rin smiled.

Alex smiled hearing that. Yugo smiled too before closing his eyes. "Our lives are perfect."

"I wouldn't want this to change." Alex smiled.

"Well it'll change soon, when Bruno's born." Rin reminded her.

"It'll be even more perfect." Alex smiled.

Terri giggled at that from another table.

"Our lives are perfect too." Hart smiled.

"Yeah, they really are." Yuri smiled.

"What time is it?" Yuya asked.

"The second round should be starting in another ten minutes." Yuto answered.

"Hey where's Casey?" Kelly asked noticing their friend isn't here along with Karen, Akiza, and Riley.

"They're talking about something." Declan answered.

"Is Casey alright?" Stacy asked. "I noticed he looked a bit sad when you, and Karen came back."

"That's up to him and his mother to tell you, not me." Declan answered.

Stacy nodded. At that moment Melissa and Nico walked up.

"Nico, Melissa." Yuya greeted.

"Yuya." Nico smiled.

"We're ready to start the second round if you all are." Melissa told them.

They all nodded at this.

Bonnie turned to her brother smiling, "Hope your ready Macy."

Mason nodded. Ace smiled. "Good luck Mason."

"Thanks Ace." Mason smiled.

With that they all walked back to the stadium. On the way Akiza, Karen, Casey, and Riley joined them with Casey holding a Deck with a smile. "Thanks for the teachings Akiza."

"You're welcome, I just hope it works for you." Akiza smiled.

Casey nodded at that.

"Alright duel fans, time for the first duel of the second round with Bonnie dueling her younger brother Mason." Nico Smiley announced.

Said two walked to the field as Melissa called, "By what we seen from these two they use the same archetype but have different playing styles! Mason uses cards for Burn Tactics while Bonnie uses her cards for Beatdown Methods!"

"This is certain to be an interesting match, and answer the question of which method is more effective." Nico Smiley stated. "So, are you two ready?"

The two nodded.

"Then let the first match of round two begin." Melissa announced.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Calm Before the Storm by Hollow Point Heroes)**

 **Bonnie: 4000**

 **Mason: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mason asked, "Who goes first?"

"You can." Bonnie smiled.

Mason 1st Turn:

Mason nodded drawing.

"I first start off... By summoning Gyrus Istaku!" Mason called as a green Cyberse Demon appeared.

"This is going to be really interesting." Yuto mentioned.

* * *

 _Gyrus Istaku_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Cyberse/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If summoned this way you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your hand._

* * *

"A level five tuner that can be summoned without a sacrifice? That's cool." Alex smiled.

"When I don't control a monster I can summon Istaku." Mason explained.

"Oh yeah, where's Lance?" Dawn asked.

 _ **"Right here!"**_ He emerged from Ace's Duel Disk. **_"Bonnie ordered me to stay at the little buddy's best friend's Duel Disk!"_**

"Huh?" Ace asked in surprise. "How did you get in my Duel Disc?"

 ** _"I just told you, Bonnie ordered me in here!"_** Lance reminded.

"I think he means how you got there without him noticing." Ray clarified.

 _ **"Ah Ignises can be pretty stealth, and sneaky... And a bit snarky I should add."**_ Lance explained.

"Behave." Dawn threatened.

 ** _"Uh... Okay okay."_** Lance stammered a bit nervously holding his hands in surrender. ** _'Boy, and I thought Bonnie is the only lady that gives me the jeepers...'_**

"And now since I summoned Istaku by this method I can give up 500 points to summon a new Gyrus." Mason continued. **(Mason: 3500)** "And I summon to the field, Gyrus Infernalfiend."

The demon appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Gyrus Infernalfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a card effect is activated you can pay 500 Life Points to negate that effect, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Two powerful monsters, Mason is starting off strong." Nico Smiley announced.

"Now I activate the Field Spell, Gyrus Inferno!" Mason called as they appeared in what looks like a Demonic Realm.

* * *

 _Gyrus Inferno_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: If you control 1 "Gyrus" Monster in the Extra Monster zone that isn't a Link Monster you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While this card is face-up "Gyrus" monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot by targeted by your opponent's card effects. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phases: Gain 500 Life Points for each_ _"Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

"Doesn't that help both of them?" Stacy asked.

 ** _"Yeah but this is Mason's specialty!"_ **Lance grinned.

"Level 5 Istaku tunes level 3 Infernalfiend!" Mason called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"He can Synchro Summon?" Ace asked in shock.

"Digital Blazes through the kingdom of the Viruses! Set to bloom with the contract of Gyrus! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Gyrus Azmodan!"

At that a digital spider demon that has a upper demonic body appeared with 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Azmodan_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Cyberse/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Cyberse Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned you can target 1 "Gyrus" Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it except the Tuner Monster used for this card's Synchro Summon. If you do not control a "Gyrus" Card in the Field Zone: Destroy this card. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

"Well, that's rather impressive." Zarc noted.

"When Azmodan is Synchro Summoned I can summon a Gyrus from the graveyard except the Tuner used. Like Infernalfiend!" Mason called summoning the monster. "Next I activate the effect of Gyrus Inferno! Since a have I Gyrus Monster in the Extra Monster Zone that isn't a Link Monster I can inflict 1000 Points of damage!"

At that Azmodan fired a blast at Bonnie who took it. **(Bonnie: 3000)**

"A powerful start from Mason and his burn tactics." Melissa announced.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn which means another effect of Gyrus Inferno activates! During each of my End Phases I gain 500 Life Points for each Gyrus Monster on the field." Mason explained as a aura enveloped him. **(Mason: 4500)**

"He's even stronger than I thought." Declan noted.

Bonnie 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Bonnie drew as she smiled, "I'll follow your lead Mason, and activate my own Field Spell. Gyrus Heaven!"

They then see Bonnie's field is where a angelic version of Gyrus Inferno appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Heaven_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: Target 1 "Gyrus" monster you control it gains 500 ATK for each "Gyrus" Monster you control. Once per turn: "Gyrus" Monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot be destroyed by battle. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phase: Gain 500 Life Points for each "Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

"Two field spells, and they probably work a lot alike don't they?" Ray asked.

"Different Play-Styles though." Terri answered.

"And now I summon Gyrus Viking!" Bonnie called as the Viking appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Viking_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _When you Normal Summon this card you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And since I Normal Summoned him I can give up 500 Points to summon this card. Gyrus Angel!" **(Bonnie: 2500)**

A digital Angel appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can increase this card's Level by one. If this card is used for the Xyz Summon of a "Gyrus" Xyz Monster you can draw 1 card, and if it's a "Gyrus" monster you can Special Summon it._

* * *

"Mason has a point advantage but I have a feeling it won't stay that way." Zarc noted.

"Now I activate Angel's ability! Once a turn I can increase his level by 1!" Bonnie called.

 _Angel: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"Now I use Angel, and Viking to build the Overlay Network!" Bonnie called as the two monsters flew up.

"Xyz and Link... just like me." Ace whispered.

"Form from the angelic contract of the Virus rise to battle! Become the true Warrior! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Gyrus Tyrael!"

A white robed digital angel holding a sword appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Tyrael_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Cyberse/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _2 Level 4 Cyberse-Type Monsters_  
 _ _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card add 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your Deck to your hand. If there is no face-up "Gyrus" Card in the Field Zone: Destroy this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain 1000 Life Points.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Ace stared at the monsters only to look down sadly.

"Ace?" Dawn asked noticing this.

"Everybody is so strong, and I'm not." Ace admitted sadly.

"Hey it's okay." Dawn smiled hugging him. "You are very strong. The way you cared for all of us, and created Link means your very strong. It was nothing but pure strength."

"But what if something bad happens? Like what happened to daddy before?" Ace asked her.

"I have a pretty good feeling something like Sardon won't happen." Dawn smiled.

Ace just looked down sadly.

"It's okay Ace." Dawn smiled.

Ace nodded but was still clearly upset. Dawn looked worried as they turned back.

"Since Angel was used for the Xyz Summon of a Gyrus Xyz Monster I can draw a card, and if it's a Gyrus I can summon it." Bonnie said drawing as she looked before saying, "I drew Gyrus Gladiator! Defense mode!"

The Gyrus appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Gyrus Gladiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _While this card is face-up all "Gyrus" monsters you control are unaffected to the effects of your opponent's monsters except this one. Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to increase this card's ATK by the original ATK of all Level 4 or lower "Gyrus" monsters you control except this card until end of turn._

* * *

"They're completely even." Celina noted.

"And now Mason I'll take a rule by your playbook." Bonnie grinned. "I play the effect of Gyrus Heaven! Tyrael gains 500 attack points for each Gyrus on my field!"

Tyrael hold his sword grunting. **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 2) = 3500)**

"3500 points?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"I activate the ability of Tyrael! By using an Overlay Unit, I can add a Gyrus Monster to my hand!" Bonnie called as Tyrael took on Overlay Unit. "I add Gyrus Scout! And now Tyrael attack Azmodan!"

Tyrael charged as Azmodan readied itself before Tyrael slashed it destroying it. **(Mason: 3400)**

"I play my face-down! Gyrus Vengeance!" Mason called.

* * *

 _Gyrus Vengeance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a "Gyrus" Monster in the Extra Monster is destroyed: Special Summon it to 1 Main Monster Zone, and then inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This allows me to revive Azmodan, and deal 500 Points of damage." Mason said as Azmodan appeared knelling.

Bonnie grunted. **(Bonnie: 2000)**

 ** _"Except he forgot what Tyrael does."_ **Lance pointed out.

"Since Tyrael destroys a monster I gain 1000 Life Points." Bonnie said as an aura started.

Mason then grinned goofily. "I was waiting for that."

"Huh?" Ace asked.

"Since your playing an effect I play Infernalfiend's ability! By paying 500 Points I can negate that effect, and deal you 500 points of damage!" Mason called as Infernalfiend sealed the effect while he fired a blast at Bonnie. **(Mason: 2900) (Bonnie: 1500)**

"Well, that... wait a second, Mason can win." Dawn realized.

"Very well I set two cards, and end." Bonnie smiled. "Now the last effect of Gyrus Heaven activates. Like Gyrus Inferno I gain 500 points for each Gyrus on my field."

She glowed. **(Bonnie: 2500)**

"Oh... never mind." Dawn admitted.

* * *

 **Mason: 2900**

 **Bonnie: 2500**

* * *

Mason 2nd Turn:

Mason drew as he said, "I summon Gyrus Spawn!"

The Digital Soul appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn:_ _You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your hand._

* * *

"And by paying 500 Points I can summon another Gyrus from my hand." Mason said. **(Mason: 2400)**

"I summon Gyrus Demon!"

The demon appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When you control 2 or more "Gyrus" Monsters you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn: Pay 500 Life Points to inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" monster you control._

* * *

That's when the crowd started cheering for both of them.

"Oh just listen to the crowd!" Nico announced.

Ace smiled hearing that.

"Alright now I activate Demon's ability!" Mason called. "Once a turn by paying 500 points I can deal you 400 points of damage for each Gyrus on my field!"

 **(Mason: 1900)**

The demon concentrated as Spawn, itself, Azmodan, and Infernalfiend glowed.

"She can stop him can't she?" Alex asked.

"Even if she tried Infernalfiend will get in the way." Yuto answered.

The attack launched as Bonnie took the blast. **(Bonnie: 0900)**

"I play my face-down card! Damage Vaccine Ω MAX!" Bonnie called. "When I take damage by an effect or by battle I regain that many Life Points!"

* * *

 _Damage Vaccine Ω MAX_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take damage by battle or by a card effect: Gain Life Points equal to the damage you took._

* * *

 _ **"Hey why would she do that when it won't work?"**_ Ai asked confused.

"Um... she forgot?" Ace guessed.

"Infernalfiend's ability!" Mason called as Infernalfield stopped the trap. **(Bonnie: 0400)**

 _'Good he used up the effect...'_ Bonnie thought with a grin.

"It's over, Mason has his field spell." Yugo mentioned.

"But Azmodan isn't in the Extra Monster Zone so he can't use it." Alex told him.

"Oh yeah, right." Yugo remembered.

"Appear the Circuit in the Inferno!" Mason called as the Circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Azmodan, Spawn, and Infernalfiend in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the Right, Left, and Down markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 3, Gyus Belial!"

A gray Demon with a purple cape appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Belial_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters  
If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, inflict damage equal to half it's ATK. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using "Gyrus Belial" as a Link Material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, take control of it until the end phase._

* * *

"Is that the finishing move?" Melissa asked.

"Gyrus Inferno doesn't allow me to use it's effect when it's a Gyrus Link Monster in the Extra Monster zone so I can't use it's effect. However when Belial is Link Summoned I can deal damage equal to half the attack points of a monster you control! My target is Tyrael!" Mason called as the blast charged.

Bonnie grinned, "I play my face-down! Rainbow Life!"

* * *

 _R_ _ainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"That's the worst card for him to be up against." Yuri frowned. "It's over."

secs ago"I see that's what she was waiting for." Yusaku said. "She was waiting for Infernalfiend to use up it's ability that way she can use that card without anything in the way."

Bonnie glowed. **(Bonnie: 1650)**

Mason grunted, "Belial attack Gladiator!"

Belial charged as Gladiator shattered.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Mason ended as Gyrus Inferno activates. **(Mason: 2900)**

Bonnie 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Bonnie called drawing. "And now I pay the spell card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew twice before saying, "And now I play Tyrael's ability! To add a second Gyrus Viking to my hand!" **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

She added the card.

"And now I summon said Viking!" The Viking appeared. "And with his ability I summon a second Gladiator in my hand by paying 500 points!"

 **(Bonnie: 1150)**

The Gladiator appeared.

"Now appear the Circuit between the Nexus!" Bonnie called as the Circuit appeared.

"What now?" Terri asked.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 "Gyrus" monsters! I set Tyrael, Viking, and Gladiator in the Link Markers!" Bonnie called as the three entered the Link Markers. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 3! Gyrus Commander!"

The digital commander with a pistol appeared with 1300 points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Commander_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Left, Up_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _Gains 400 ATK for each monster this card points too. Cannot be effected by card effects during the turn you pay more then 1000 Life Points. If this card destroys a monster by battle gain Life Points equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

The crowd starting cheering that Bonnie had won the duel.

"Commander's ability! As it's pointing at Gyrus Demon it gains 400 points!" Bonnie called as Commander glowed. **(ATK: 1300 + 400 = 1700)** "Now I activate the spell, Gyrus Union! With this Gyrus Demon gains 500 points for each monster it points too!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Union_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All "Gyrus" Link Monsters you control gain 500 ATK for each monster they point too until end of turn._

* * *

 _Commander: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**_

"Attack Gyrus Demon!" Bonnie called as Commander attacked destroying Demon. **(Mason: 1800)**

"Just beat the kid already." called someone from the audience.

Bonnie glared. "Don't tell me to beat my brother. It sounds like you want me to beat him up. Besides Gyus Union is the only card in my hand so that's all I can do which means Gyrus Commander's effect ends as it's not pointing at a monster, along with Gyrus Union."

 _Gyrus Commander: **(ATK: 2200 - 500 - 400 = 1300)**_

Bonnie glowed by Gyrus Heaven. **(Bonnie: 1650)**

"I end my turn." Bonnie ended.

* * *

 **Mason: 1800**

 **Bonnie: 1650**

* * *

Mason 3rd Turn:

Mason drew as he thought, _'Okay 1 shot. I hope I can use this right...'_

"They're right, is she has cards to counter burn damage Mason can't win. Her more aggressive strategy gives Bonnie the advantage." Zane stated.

Mason then smiled, "You played a good game Bonnie but this ends here."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow confused.

"Let me show ya! Appear the Circuit in the Inferno!" Mason called as this time a black magic circle appeared except the usual Circuit.

"What?" Sora asked in confusion.

"That's not right." Ace argued.

 ** _"Ah this is something new."_** Lance grinned.

"This is Link Summoning's new potential!" Mason called as Belial flew to the portal as it glowed. "Demonic Virus, awaken the true power of the Lord of Lies with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon!"

At that a green portal as what appeared was Belial. "Revive once more the Lord of Lies, Gyrus Belial!"

Then Belial roared with it's 2300 attack points.

Ace stared in awe at what Mason did before looking down.

Dawn hugged Ace as she glared at Lance.

"How did he do that?" Stacy asked off-guard.

"Belial's Summoning Conditions are at least 2 "Gyrus" Monsters." Terri pointed out.

"He made Link better. I'm useless." Ace answered sadly.

"Lance why did you do that!?" Dawn yelled which made him flinch.

 ** _"_ _H-Hey hey I just thought it would be a useful technique!"_** Lance defended.

"I don't care! You made that without Ace's permission!" Dawn yelled.

"It's ok big sister, I'm no good anyway." Ace admitted.

"Yes you are Ace." Dawn told him. "I have no idea what Lance had done with Link but don't let this make you think your no good. You are good, and maybe you can make things like this along with Mason, and Bonnie."

Ace just shook his head as he started tearing up.

"Great see what you did Lance you made a little boy cry!" Dawn scolded at Lance who flinched before retreating back to Ace's Duel Disk.

"Stop it, he didn't do anything wrong." Ace said sadly.

"He took Link Summoning, and made something with it without your permission." Dawn told him.

"He made it better."

Dawn continued to hug him as her incarnations looked on at Ace sadly.

"Incredible, Mason is a dueling genius." Nico Smiley announced.

"Well Reincarnation Link Summoning brings out Belial's true power! When summoned like that I can take control of one monster on your field Bonnie!" Mason called as Gyrus Commander flew to his side shocking his sister.

"That... wow." Zuzu whispered.

"But I'm not ending it like this." Mason smiled. "I'm now about the show the true power of the Gyruses!"

"Huh?" Ace asked looking up unaware that his family could see his eyes were turning red.

"I activate the spell, Gyrus Mentaload!" Mason called as the card appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Mentaload_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points to target 1 DARK "Gyrus" Link Monster, and 1 LIGHT "Gyrus" Link Monster you control with the same Link Rating. This turn you can you can Link Summon 1 "Gyrus" Link Monster who's Link Rating is equal to those monster's by using the targeted monster's as Link Material._

* * *

"By paying 1000 Points it brings out the Gyrus' true potential!" Mason called. **(Mason: 0800)** "I take a Light Attribute Link Gyrus, and a Dark Attribute Link Gyrus, and use them for the Link Summon of a Gyrus Monster who's Link Rating is equal to the Link Rating of both Commander, and Belial!"

"Just how strong are they?" Alison asked.

 _ **"Oh I better get in there!"**_ Lance called as he retreated emerging from Mason's Duel Disk calling, **_"Alright Mason show everyone the true potential!"_**

"Appear the Circuit of Twilight!/ ** _Appear the Circuit of Twilight!_** " Both of them called in Sync as the Circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 "Gyrus" Monsters! We set Gyrus Commander, and Gyrus Belial in the Link Markers! Circuit combined!/ ** _Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 "Gyrus" Monsters! We set Gyrus Commander, and Gyrus Belial in the Link Markers! Circuit combined!_** "

The two flew as they made as dark, and light rays entering the Up-Right, Bottom-Left, and Up-Left Markers.

"The Viruses of the Dark, and the Light join forces to make a Twilight Virus! Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Gyrus Sparda!/ ** _The Viruses of the Dark, and the Light join forces to make a Twilight Virus! Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Gyrus Sparda!_** "

At that a demonic Swordsman that looks human, and demonic at once appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Sparda_

 _Twilight Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: ?_

 _Link Arrow: Up-Right, Bottom-Left, Up-Left_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned using "Gyrus Metaload" you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" Card on the field. Your opponent cannot activate effects in response. This card's original ATK is equal to the ATK of the monsters used to Link Summon this card._

* * *

"A new attribute too?" Leo Akaba asked in shock. "Incredible."

The crowd looked on shocked at this.

Bonnie said shocked, "Macy... You just used the true power of the Gyrus Cards!"

Ace smiled despite still crying before walking over to Zarc and Ray. "Mommy, daddy? Here."

He was holding out his deck. The two looked shocked at this.

"I don't need one." Ace said. "I get scared and don't ever use it."

Zarc looked on before hugging Ace, "It's okay Ace. I can help give you some practice. Just like how I helped Dawn."

Ace just started crying quietly as he hugged Zarc back.

"Sparda's ability activates!" Mason called. "When Link Summoned from Gyrus Mentaload you can 500 points of damage for each Gyrus Card on the field! You can't play anything in response to this!"

"Ok... that could be a problem." Sora admitted.

"Yeah, a big problem." Mokuba agreed.

Sparda attacked Bonnie as their are three Gyrus Cards on the field. **(Bonnie: 0150)**

"And now Sparda's attack points are equal to the monsters used to summon him! Belial's is 2300, and Commander's is 1300 therefore he has 3600!"

Sparda's blade glowed as he got ready. **(ATK: ? + 1300 + 2300 = 3600)**

"OK... at least he can't do that against anyone except her." Alex said thoughtfully.

"Sparda attacks directly! Mason called as he smiled, "GG Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded back smiling as Sparda struck her.

* * *

 **Mason: 0800**

 **Bonnie: 0000**

 **Mason wins the duel!**

* * *

"With that, this second sibling battle comes to an end with the victory of Mason." Nico Smiley announced as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Mason smiled looking around. _'The Memories of the Incident have faded with this... Yeah this really restored me!'_

That was before he sees Ace was crying.

"Huh? Ace?" Mason asked shocked running over to him.

"You did it Mason." Ace smiled. "You did awesome."

"Are you alright? You look upset." Mason asked concerned.

Ace shook his head. "I'm ok. What about you?"

"Well with that all the memories I had of the Incident are now null, and void." Mason answered.

"That's good." Ace smiled before looking down. "But we have to make sure, and have lots more fun ok?"

"Are you sure your okay?" Mason asked worried.

Ace nodded. "I'm sure." _'I don't want to upset him.'_

Mason nodded as he patted Ace's back. "Okay. If your sure." _'I know he's hiding it but I don't want to press it.'_

"Well, I guess all we can do now is see who's next." Dawn mentioned.

As she said that the faces appeared again before fading to reveal Leo was up against Mokuba.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then, that was a chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Reincarnation Link Summoning... The newest Potential to Link Summoning that the VRAINS Character, Soulburner can use.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and in case you were curious yes Soulburner will be making an appearance in this fic later on. Though not necessarily in the way you expect. Meanwhile, next up is Sora vs Mokuba so look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Gishki vs Morphtronic! Ryoken vs Gore!

**bopdog111: Well now is a boyfriend match. Alex's boyfriend vs Kelly's boyfriend.**

 **Ulrich362: It's certain to be an interesting duel.**

 **bopdog111: Gishki vs Morphtronic.**

 **Ulrich362: Mokuba's Rituals give him the advantage but then again that might not be enough to win the duel. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Well, you're good Mokuba but it's time you lose." Leo grinned.

Mokuba grinned back, "We don't know for certain Leo. These new rules don't do anything to me but they do to you."

"Not really." Leo smiled. "I only need one Extra Monster Zone."

Mokuba nodded as they walked in the arena.

"Let the match begin!" Nico Smiley announced.

"DUEL!"

The two declared.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Sick of It (Nightcore) by Skillet)**

 **Mokuba: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can have the first turn Mokuba." Leo smiled.

Mokuba 1st Turn:

Mokuba drew as he said, "I'll start my turn by summoning Gishki Abyss!"

A shark man appeared with 800 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Gishki Abyss_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Gishki" monster with 1000 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand, except "Gishki Abyss"._

* * *

"Go Moki!" Kelly cheered.

"Not a bad start." Leo grinned.

"Well since Abyss is summoned I can add a Gishki that has less then 1000 defense points to my hand." Mokuba said as he added Gishki Emilia which is a Spirit Monster.

"Wait, did that say Spirit?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yeah it did." Mokuba answered. "But don't worry I won't use this one ya. And that's because I play the Ritual Spell, Gishki Aquamirror."

* * *

 _Gishki Aquamirror_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand._

* * *

"It's not that. I... well I kind of dueled a ghost before." Leo revealed. "Though I'm not surprised you have a Ritual Spell already."

Well now I'll sacrifice Abyss, Gishki Vanity, and Emilia!" Mokuba called as the three flew up.

"Water Soul burst through the tidal waves of Physical Force, and emerge here! Ritual Summon! Level 8, Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

A gray ogre/fish hybrid appeared with gold armor, and has 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Evigishki Soul Ogre_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Aqua/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Ritual Summoned. You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Gishki" monster to target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; shuffle that target into the Deck._

* * *

Leo stared at the monster in surprise. "That's a strong start."

"I place 2 card face-down, and that's all." Mokuba ended.

Leo 1st Turn:

"Ok, I don't have anywhere near as strong a start as you do but I do have something a little more interesting." Leo grinned. "Starting with the spell card Morphtronic Accelerator."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Accelerator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck. Destroy 1 card on the field, and draw 1 card.__

* * *

"What's that?" Mokuba asked him.

"A spell that lets me shuffle Morphtronic Magnen Bar back into my deck, and then I can destroy one card and draw a new card from my deck." Leo answered. "So I'll destroy Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

The monster roared as it shattered.

"Well now I activate my face-down! Threatening Roar!" Mokuba called.

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"Good idea, but there's one tiny problem." Leo grinned. "I wasn't planning on attacking this turn anyway, I set three cards and a monster in defense mode to end my turn."

"That's it?" Alex asked blinking.

"Leo knows what he's doing, keep in mind that even though its been four years Leo's had more experience than Mokuba. That's going to make all the difference." Jack mentioned with a smile.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Keep in mind, until the Lancers arrived Mokuba had lost his desire to duel. It isn't as significant now but that is still a disadvantage he has against most of the people competing in the tournament.)**

* * *

 **Mokuba: 4000**

 ** **Leo: 4000****

* * *

Mokuba 2nd Turn:

Mokuba drew as he said, "I activate the effect of Gishki Aquamirror in the graveyard! I add this card back to my Deck to add Evigishki Soul Ogre to my hand from the graveyard."

Mokuba added the monster as he shuffled the Ritual Spell.

"Alright." Leo nodded.

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Card of Demise. This allows me to draw until I hold 5 cards." Mokuba said before pausing. "Oh dang it maybe I should've played this first, and then Aquamirror's Effect."

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"It's alright, mistakes happen. Believe me." Leo laughed.

Mokuba nodded as he drew four cards as he grinned, "Alright I activate the Spell Card, Bait Doll."

* * *

 _Bait Doll_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Set card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone; reveal that target, force its activation if it is a Trap Card, then negate its effect if the activation timing is incorrect, and if you do, destroy it. (If it is not a Trap Card, return it face-down.) When this card resolves, shuffle it into the Deck instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Oh crap." Leo frowned.

"I can pick a card in your spell or trap card zone, and if it's a Trap I can force it's activation, and if the timing of it is incorrect I can negate that card, and destroy it." Mokuba told him. "If it's not a trap it's reset face-down. And once Bait Doll resolves I can shuffle it to my Deck instead of sending it to the graveyard. I pick your middle card."

The card flipped over revealing itself to be a trap called Remake Puzzle before shattering.

"Whoa Leo would've ended Mokuba's battle phase with that." Alex remarked worried.

Mokuba then added, "Next up I summon Gishki Chain!"

The chain monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gishki Chain_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: Look at the top 3 cards of your Deck, you can reveal 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card among them and add it to your hand, also after that, place any remaining cards on the top of your Deck in any order._

* * *

"Chain's ability activates! Whenever it's summoned I can look at the top 3 cards of my deck, and add a Ritual Spell, or Ritual Monster to my hand among them after revealing it, and after that I can place the rest back in any order I like." Mokuba said looking at the top three just frowned seeing that.

Mokuba added Gishki Psychelone before saying, "Now I activate Gishki Photomirror!"

* * *

 _Gishki Photomirror_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also pay Life Points equal to the Level of the Ritual Summoned monster x 500 (when this card resolves)._

* * *

"Photomirror?" Alex asked. "What's that?"

"A new risky Ritual Spell. Instead of using Monsters, I can use 500 points for each level it has." Mokuba answered. "For Gishki Psychelone I pay 2000 points as it's level is 4!"

 **(Mokuba: 2000)**

"Fiend Psychic of the Waters emerge here from your lair, and show your enemies your seductive beauty! Ritual Summon! Level 4, Gishki Psychelone!"

A fiend like fish appeared with 2150 attack points.

* * *

 _Gishki Psychelone_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2150_

 _DEF: 1650_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn: You can declare 1 Monster Type and Attribute; look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, and if it is a monster of the declared Type and Attribute, shuffle it into the Deck. Otherwise, return it to the hand._

* * *

"Wow, not bad." Leo smiled.

"And now I activate her ability! Once a turn I can declare a monster type, and attribute, and if any random card in your hand is the declared type, and attribute I can shuffle it back to your deck!" Mokuba called.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise. "Alright, pick something."

"Machine, and EARTH!" Mokuba called as Psychelone's Mirror flashed at Leo's hand revealing the card.

It was revealed to be the FIRE and Pyro Morphtronic Datatron.

"A miss. Knowledge for the future I guess." Mokuba shrugged.

"Yup, so anything else Mokuba?" Leo asked.

"Well now Phychelone attacks your face-down!" Mokuba called.

"Morphtronic Scopen." Leo frowned as it shattered.

"Now Gishki Chain attack directly!" Mokuba called as the 1800 points fish attacked.

Leo took the hit.

 **(Leo: 2200)**

"That one hurt." Leo admitted.

"See Alex? I told ya my Moki is stronger." Kelly grinned.

"The duel's not over yet." Alex argued.

Mokuba noticed, and asked Leo "Leo are you aware of our girlfriends arguing about us?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, then again we'd probably do the same thing."

Mokuba nodded as he looked at his hand. "Okay not much else then end my turn since Soul Ogre is the last card in my hand."

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Did he drew a bad card?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." Alex admitted.

"Mokuba, if I were to say I could win this turn by letting you summon Soul Ogre, would you believe me?" Leo asked.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow about that.

"I activate the spell Morphtronic Data Surge." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Data Surge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Destroy all cards on your opponent's field, and banish 1 "Morphtronic" Link Monster, and 1 Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck. If your opponent has a monster that is the same level as the banished Synchro Monster's they can Special Summon it ignoring summoning conditions. You can pay 2000 Life Points to switch the battle position of that monster but during your End Phase: Special Summon the banished Synchro Monster to your opponent's side of the field.__

* * *

"This destroys every card on your field, but it also forces me to take one Morphtronic Link Monster, and one Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck and banish both of them, then if you have a monster that's the same level as my banished Synchro Monster you can summon it ignoring conditions."

"And Soul Ogre is level 8 so the Synchro Monster your banishing is Life Stream Dragon." Mokuba guessed as his two monsters shattered.

"Yup, so are you summoning him?" Leo asked.

Mokuba looked at Soul Ogre's Card before summoning it in defense mode. Suddenly Soul Ogre switched into attack mode as Leo's points dropped by 2000.

 **(Leo: 0200)**

"Sorry, I said I was going to win and that's what I plan on doing since I can pay 2000 life points to pick Soul Ogre's battle position." Leo explained. "Though if I use that effect my Banished Synchro Monster is summoned to your field at the end of my turn."

"That means your points would be equal to mine. But Soul Ogre's points are 2800 so unless you have a monster that has double the amount you can't win." Mokuba told him.

"It's more than that, with Soul Ogre and Life Stream Dragon on your field I'll lose in one turn." Leo agreed. "Which is why I'll summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode."

Datatron appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Datatron_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to inflict 600 damage to your opponent.  
● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"Next up the spell Junk Box." Leo smiled as one of his two set cards activated. "This revives Morphtronic Scopen in defense mode."

* * *

 _Junk Box_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Select and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase.__

* * *

Scopen appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"Level four Morphtronic Scopen tune with level three Morphtronic Datatron!" Leo called as Scopen became four green rings and Datatron became three stars.

* * *

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

His machine dragon appeared ready.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now to end things, Power Tool Dragon attack!" Leo called.

"Huh what are you doing?" Mokuba asked shocked.

"This, I play the trap Synchro Big Tornado!" Leo called.

* * *

 _Synchro Big Tornado_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster._

* * *

Alex smiled as Kelly's jaw dropped.

"This trap lowers Soul Ogre's attack points by Power Tool Dragon's defense points." Leo explained.

Widening his eyes Mokuba turned to Soul Ogre who lost power. **(ATK: 2800 - 2500 = 300)**

"And the damage from this blow is 2000." Mokuba realized.

Leo nodded as Power Tool Dragon destroyed Soul Ogre.

* * *

 **Mokuba: 0000**

 **Leo: 0200**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"I only won because of your Ritual, that was a great match." Leo smiled.

Mokuba smiled as he nodded.

Kelly sighed, "Dang. Alright fine Alex you win."

Alex smiled before shaking her head. "Your Moki gave up half his points though, it wasn't really fair."

"Ah maybe we should get them to have a re-match." Kelly told her as their boyfriends walk back.

"Can't we just agree that we're all great duelists?" Mokuba requested.

"Yeah I guess your right Moki." Kelly chuckled.

"I'm good with that." Leo smiled.

"Man what you all good duelists?" Mason smiled.

"Something like that." Alex nodded. "You're really good too."

Mason blushed. Bonnie went to Ace, and asked "Ace answer me honestly. Are you sure your alright?"

Ace nodded.

"I saw you trying to give your Deck to your parents." Bonnie pointed out.

Ace just looked away. Mason looked worried as he asked Ace's family, "Is he okay?"

Ray hugged Ace as Dawn shook her head.

"What's going on?" Mason asked.

"Ace probably doesn't want to upset you, after all he thinks of you as his best friend." Dawn explained. "Except... he's really shy and upset about surrendering, the crowd definitely doesn't help and then there's what Lance did. Even the one thing he did that was special isn't anymore and he feels like he's not good at anything."

"One thing?" Bonnie asked.

 ** _"She meant Reincarnation Link Summoning. I sorta... Mixed it up without his permission."_** Lance answered emerging from Mason's Duel Disk.

Dawn glared at Lance angrily before sighing. "He just doesn't want to upset you Mason, after all if what you said is true knowing your friend was sad might... bring painful memories back or cause you to stop being happy."

Mason looked surprised before smiling, and asked Ace, "You have such a big heart Ace. It fits you."

"But... this is supposed to be fun, not sad." Ace said trying to wipe his eyes.

Mason hugged him, "It's okay to be sad, angry, afraid, shy, or happy. It just means that you care about people, and keeping them bottled in won't be good for you. I am sad that Lance did that but hey we can just always laugh about it, and then continue onward together. As partners or such."

Ace looked at Mason in shock before just hugging him back and crying. "I'm... sorry."

"It's okay." Mason said hugging him back. "Don't hold back. Let it all out."

"I'm an awful friend." Ace choked out.

"Don't say that." Mason smiled. "Your an awesome friend. Wanting to help everyone."

"But you had something really bad happen, and I'm just making you sad I'm not happy." Ace told him.

"Hey I'm over it now. And you want to know what else makes me sad? You getting sad." Mason told him. "So smile for me, and be happy okay? Because I'm happy when your happy."

Ace looked down. "I can't."

Mason got an idea, and started to tickle Ace. Ace started laughing before pushing him. "Stop it. Stop it."

"Hey it will be alright. I know that laughing made you happy." Mason smiled.

Ace shook his head. "Please stop. I... I don't want to be friends anymore. You should have nice friends, not mean selfish ones like me."

Dawn hugged him as Mason looked on as he turned to Bonnie who took his shoulder.

"Just give him time Mason." Bonnie told her brother.

"Ok, and the third duel has been decided." Nico announced suddenly.

They looked to see Ryoken was dueling Gore.

"Huh, well I guess I'll be avenging you Yuya." Ryoken noted.

Yuya nodded at this. With that they walked up to take their places.

"This is going to be a Master Duel." Melissa announced.

"I wonder how this one will go." Zarc mentioned thoughtfully.

"Okay your the next one I get to duel here." Gore grinned. "Hope your ready!"

Ryoken just glanced towards Ace without saying anything. Ace looked on at the duel.

 _'Ace...'_ Ryoken thought quietly before just turning to Gore. "After you."

"On it!" Gore grinned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: That Part That Hurts the Most by TFK)**

 **Ryoken: 4000**

 **Gore: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gore 1st Turn:

Gore drew before saying, "I'll summon Gouki Suprex!"

* * *

 _Gouki Suprex_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Suprex". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Suprex" once per turn._

* * *

The blue ogre appeared.

"When Suprex is summoned I can call to the field Gouki Twistcobra!" The cobra green ogre appeared in place.

* * *

 _Gouki Twistcobra_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _(Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Gouki" monster, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Twistcobra". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Twistcobra" once per turn._

* * *

"Appear my Circuit!"

The circuit appeared upon his calling.

"Gore is starting off strong with a Link Summon." Nico Smiley announced.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are two Gouki Monsters!" Gore called, "I set Suprex, and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon!" Gore called, "Appear Link 2, Gouki the Jet Ogre!"

Jet Ogre appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gouki the Jet Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom, Left_

 _2 "Gouki" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "Gouki" card you control; destroy it, and if you do, change all monsters on the field to Attack Position. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can make all "Gouki" monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Gouki Jet Ogre" once per turn._

* * *

Ryoken nodded.

"Now as Suprex, and Twistcobra were sent to the graveyard I can add two Gouki cads from my Deck to my hand!" Gore called adding two cards.

"Your deck is somewhat impressive." Ryoken noted.

"My choice in style! But now I activate Gouki Re-Match!" Gore called.

* * *

 _Gouki Re-Match_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 "Gouki" monsters in your GY with different Levels; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Gouki Re-Match" per turn._

* * *

"With this I summon two Goukis from my Deck in defense mode as long as their levels are different! Come back Suprex, and Twistcobra!"

The two appeared.

"Appear my Circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared.

"Another Link Summon." Ryoken noted.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 "Gouki" Monsters! I set Link 2 Jet Ogre, and Suprex in the Link Markers!" Gore called as they flew to to the Up, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right markers. "Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Link 3, Gouki Thunder Ogre!"

A new ogre with 2200 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki Thunder Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2+ "Gouki" monsters_

 _If a monster(s) this card points to is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can make this card gain 400 ATK. The turn player applies the following effect while this monster is on the field._  
 _● During their Main Phase, they can Normal Summon 1 monster from their hand to their zone this card points to in addition to their Normal Summon/Set. (They can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Alright." Ryoken said calmly.

"Thunder Ogre's ability! The turn player can Normal Summon again while it's on the field to it's Link Arrow! I summon Gouki Suprex!" A second Blue Ogre appeared. "Suprex's ability allows me to summon Gouki Riscorpio from my hand!"

A ogre looking like a Scorpion appeared with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Gouki Risscorpio_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2300  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control no monsters, or all monsters you control are "Gouki" monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Riscorpio". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Riscorpio" once per turn._

* * *

"You're strong." Ryoken noted. "Very strong."

Gore grinned, "That ends my turn here. Show me what you can do!"

Ryoken 1st Turn:

"Alright, if you insist." Ryoken stated drawing his card. "Since you have a Link Monster in play I can summon Gateway Dragon."

The brown dragon with the golden gate behind him appeared.

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now I use Gateway Dragon's ability to summon Sniffer Dragon from my hand." Ryoken continued.

The gate opened as the red dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Now since Sniffer Dragon was summoned I can add another copy to my hand which I will now summon." Ryoken continued.

The second red dragon appeared in place.

"Appear the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called as the circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least two non-Token Dragon monsters! I set Gateway Dragon, and the two Sniffer Dragons in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the Up, Left, and Bottom Markers.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Triple Burst Dragon!"

A dragon that has three turrets on it appeared with 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Triple Burst Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Left, Bottom_

 _2+ monsters, except Tokens_

 _Once per turn, during the Damage Step, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was Special Summoned: You can Tribute this card, then target 1 Link-2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Ryoken uses his own Link Monster to match Gore's." Melissa stated.

secs ago"Now I play the spell, Arrow Charge!" Ryoken called.

* * *

 _Arrow Charge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If there are 2 Link Monsters with the same Link Rating in the Extra Monster Zones: Draw 2 cards, and if you do, show them, but banish them during the End Phase of this turn if they are still in your hand._

* * *

"Arrow Charge?" Ray asked curiously.

"When there are two Link Monsters in the Extra Monster Zones with the same Link Rating I can draw 2 cards, and reveal them." Ryoken explained drawing twice as he revealed them showing a monster called Triggering Wurm, and a spell called Link Protection. "Now I activate Thunder Ogre's ability! The Turn Player can Normal Summon again! I use it for Triggering Wurm!"

A small dragon like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Triggering Wurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is sent to the GY as material for the Link Summon a DARK Link Monster: You can Special Summon this card to your zone that Link Monster points to in Attack Position. You can only use this effect of "Triggering Wurm" once per Duel. If this card is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect and sent to the GY: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"That's weird." Yuya mentioned. "How did he do that?"

"Once a turn while Thunder Ogre is in play the turn Player can Normal Summon in addition to their regular Normal Summon." Gore answered.

"Oh, alright." Yuya nodded.

"Manifest, the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Effect Monsters! I set Link 3 Triple Burst Dragon, and Triggering Wurm in the Link Makers!"

The two flew to the four Link Arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon!" Ryoken called. "Appear Link 4, Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

Bomber Dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Topologic Bomber Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Effect Monsters_  
 _If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field: Destroy all monsters in the Main Monster Zones, also your other monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

Seeing it Ace looked down thoughtfully. "Mommy, do you have a piece of paper?"

Ray turned to him curious.

"I'm no good at a lot of stuff, but I want to do something for Mason." Ace explained.

Ray thought, _'Making a Link Monster I think.'_

She handed him a sheet of paper. Ace smiled before sitting down and starting to write things down only to pause and nervously walk to Bonnie. "Excuse me, miss Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked over to him, "Yes Acy?"

Ace blushed at the name. "Um... can I see Gyrus Belial please? The one Mason used twice?"

Bonnie nodded as she asked, "Macy can Ace look at Gyrus Belial please?"

Mason nodded as he handed the card to Ace. Ace looked at it before nodding. _'Oh so that's how it works.'_ "Thanks."

With that he walked off.

"Since Triggering Wurm was used to Link Summon a Dark Attribute Link Monster I can summon it to a zone it points to!" Ryoken called as the monster appeared. "Topologic Bomber Dragon's ability activates! As a monster was Special Summoned to where a Link Monster points too all monsters in our Main Monster Zones are destroyed!"

"What?" Gore asked shocked not expecting that.

"Full overlap!" Ryoken called as Bomber Dragon's wings glowed.

"I play Twistcobra's ability! By tributing Riscorpio, Thunder Ogre gains it's attack points!" Gore quickly cried before all monsters but Bomber Dragon, and Thunder Ogre were destroyed.

 _Thunder Ogre: **(ATK: 2200 + 2300 = 4500)**_

"That's not good." Dawn mentioned.

"When Triggering Wurm is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect I can draw a card." Ryoken said drawing.

"Well since monsters where Thunder Ogre points too are destroyed it's attack points go up by 400." Gore said as Thunder Ogre glowed. **(ATK: 4500 + 400 = 4900)** "And as Suprex, Riscorpio, and Twistcobra were sent to the graveyard I can add 3 Gouki Cards to my hand."

He added the cards as he grinned, "The fight's just getting started!"

"Did we miss anything?" Emma asked walking up.

They turned to see Emma, and Akira have arrived.

"We got to round 2, and this match is Ryoken vs Gore." Declan answered.

"Well, I would say Gore has the advantage." Emma smiled. "Then again that might be because I'm a fan of his."

"I activate the continuous spell, Link Protection!" Ryoken called.

* * *

 _Link Protection_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _Your monsters cannot attack, except Link Monsters. Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, also neither player takes any battle damage from that battle. If it attacks an opponent's Link Monster, that opponent's monster is destroyed after damage calculation. If a Link Monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can banish this card from the field and 1 of those Link Monsters; until the end of this turn, your opponent's monsters cannot attack unless your opponent controls at least as many Link Monsters as that banished monster's Link Rating.__

* * *

"None of my other monsters except Link Monsters can attack, and if one of my Link Monsters battles it isn't destroyed, and we take no damage. Topologic Bomber Dragon attack Gouki Thunder Ogre! Ultimate Malicious Code!"

Bomber Dragon fired a blast at the Ogre who took it fighting back.

"And when the battle ends if the monster it battles is a Link Monster, Link Protection destroys it!" Ryoken grinned as Thunder Ogre exploded.

"Impressive." Akira noted.

"And then since it battles your monster Topologic Bomber Dragon deals you damage equal to the attack points of Thunder Ogre's original attack points!" Ryoken grinned. "Aiming Blast!"

Bomber Dragon fired a blast.

"I activate Gouki Octostrecth's effect in my hand! As your playing an effect that would deal me damage I can discard Octostretch to halve the damage!" Gore cried as the blast struck as he was pushed back a little. **(Gore: 2900)**

"Huh. Manage to avoid big damage. Okay I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Ryoken grinned ending his turn.

"I bet I can guess that card." Sora grinned.

"What card?" Yusaku asked.

"A trap that is deadly to Link Monsters." Dawn answered.

 ** _"A trap card that is deadly to Link Monsters?"_** Ai asked surprised.

* * *

 **Ryoken: 4000**

 **Gore: 2900**

* * *

Gore 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Gore called drawing. "I activate Gouki Re-Match! Once a turn I can summon two Goukis from the graveyard in defense mode as long as their levels are different! Come back again Suprex, and Twistcobra!"

The two appeared.

"Appear my circuit!" Gore called as the Circuit appeared.

"Just watch." Sora told them both.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are two Gouki Monsters! I set Twistcobra, and Suprex in the Link Markers!" Gore called as the two flew up to the Up, and Bottom Arrows. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Gouki Heel Ogre!"

At that a flaming Ogre appeared... Right to the top Link Arrow, Bomber Dragon is pointing at.

* * *

 _Gouki Heel Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom_

 _2 "Gouki" monsters_

 _When a monster this card points to activates its effect (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" Link Monster from your GY._

* * *

"Wait, why'd he do that?" Terri asked.

Ryoken narrowed his eyes saying, "When a monster is Special Summoned to where a Link Monster points to all monsters in our Main Monster Zones are destroyed."

"Exactly it's guaranteed to happen!" Gore grinned as Bomber Dragon's wings glowed.

"What are you up too?" Ryoken asked.

"You're about to find out!" Gore grinned before calling, "Gouki Heel Ogre's ability activates! Since it's pointing at Bomber Dragon when it plays it's ability it's negated, and destroyed!"

Surprised Ryoken asked, "What?"

Heel Ogre struck the ground with it's club releasing a flame wave that consumed, and destroyed Bomber Dragon as Ryoken grunted while Gore grinned, "I also used your monster's effect to my advantage!"

"Whoa." Yuya admitted. "He's amazing."

"And when that ability is used I can summon Thunder Ogre from the graveyard." Gore grinned as his other Link Monster appeared. "And since Suprex, and Twistcobra were sent to the graveyard I can add two Gouki Cards to my hand."

He added the cards before Ryoken smirked, "Not bad Gore but I activate Link Protection's final ability. By banishing both this card from my field, and Bomber Dragon from the graveyard you can't attack until you have Link Monsters equal to the Link Rating of Bomber Dragon's."

"That's four Link Monsters." Stacy realized.

"Clever then I just need two more!" Gore called accepting that challenge. "I summon Gouki Suprex!"

Another blue ogre appeared.

"As Suprex was summoned I can summon Gouki Riscorpio from my hand!" Gore called as the Scorpion Gouki appeared. "Now by discarding Gouki Moonsault, and targeting Thunder Ogre I can summon Gouki Headbatt while Thunder Ogre's attack points goes up by 800!"

The ogre appeared as Thunder Ogre glowed. ** **(ATK: 2200 + 800 = 3000)****

* * *

 _Gouki Headbatt_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in your hand: You can send 1 other "Gouki" monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, the targeted monster gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Headbatt". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Headbatt" once per turn._

* * *

"Appear my circuit!" Gore called. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 Gouki Monsters! I set Riscorpio, Suprex, and Headbatt in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up entering the markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 3, Gouki the Great Ogre!"

The monster he used against Yuya appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gouki the Great Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ "Gouki" monsters_

 _All monsters on the field lose ATK equal to their original DEF. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 of your monsters this card points to instead._

* * *

"Just one more." Skye noted.

"As Riscorpio, and Headbatt were sent to the graveyard I can add 2 Gouki Cards to my hand!" Gore called adding two cards. "Now I activate Gouki Shout!"

* * *

 _Gouki Shout_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If your "Gouki" monster attacks, it gains 300 ATK for each "Gouki" monster you control during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Whenever my Gouki Monster attacks it gains 300 attack points for every Gouki Monster on my field!" Gore explained.

"That won't help if he can't attack." Zarc pointed out.

"Now I activate Gouki Face Turn!" Gore called.

* * *

 _Gouki Face Turn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Gouki" card you control and 1 "Gouki" monster in your GY; destroy that card on the field, and if you do, Special Summon that other monster from your GY. You can only activate 1 "Gouki Face Turn" per turn.__

* * *

"I destroy Gouki Shout to summon Gouki Jet Ogre to the graveyard!"

Shout was destroyed as Jet Ogre popped out from the graveyard joining his other three comrades.

"Four Link Monsters at once." Nico Smiley announced.

"Now Gore is able to attack." Melissa added.

Sora just smiled hearing that.

"I don't like this. It looks too easy." Bonnie frowned at this.

Gore called, "Battle! Great Ogre attacks directly!"

His ace charged before Ryoken smirked, "You should be careful where you wish for Gore! I play my trap card!"

The card emitted a bright blinding light.

"Knew it." Sora smiled.

"The card that's lethal to Link Monsters." Dawn agreed.

It was shown.

"I activate the trap card, Mirror Force." Ryoken grinned. "All monsters you have in attack mode are destroyed!"

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

At that the trap struck all four of Gore's monsters destroying them all at once shocking everyone except the group.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Defiance by Neverwake)**

"The trap that's lethal to Link Monsters, it's Mirror Force." Mason realized.

 _ **"Now I get it!"** _Lance called. **_"Link Monsters can't go to defense mode so their defenseless to Mirror Force!"_**

"Exactly." Ray nodded.

Gore looked on before grunting, "Fine! I activate Gouki Ringtrainer's effect in my hand! While I control no monsters I can summon this mosnter from my hand!"

A new ogre with a bamboo sword appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki Ringtrainer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control no monsters: You can reveal this card in your hand and target 1 "Gouki" Link Monster in your GY that was destroyed this turn; Special Summon this card, then Special Summon that target, but it loses 500 ATK. You can only use this effect of "Gouki Trainer" once per turn. Cannot be destroyed by battle while the Link Monster Special Summoned by this card's effect is on the field._

* * *

"It allows me to revive Great Ogre with 500 of it's attack points lost!" Gore called as Great Ogre appeared. **(ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100)**

"Well at least most of his monsters are still destroyed." Dawn mentioned.

"While I control Great Ogre summoned this way Ringtrainer can't be destroyed by battle! Your turn now." Gore ended.

Ryoken 2nd Turn:

"Very well my turn draw!" Ryoken called drawing. "And I activate Quick Launch!"

* * *

 _Quick Launch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"Done!" Ace smiled suddenly.

The group turned to him. Ace was looking at the paper and smiling.

"Ace? What is it?" Mason asked walking over.

Ace smiled before handing him the paper where one side was a six armed demonic figure with large wings holding a small figure as it floated above Gyrus Inferno while the other side was card stats.

* * *

 _Gyrus Diablo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 5_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Down, Bottom-Right, Up-Left, Up-Right_

 _3+ "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned: regain life points equal to the points you've paid in this duel and if you do inflict an equal amount of damage to your opponent, if this card points to a "Gyrus" Monster when it uses this effect inflict 500 more damage. If this card is Link Summoned using "Gyrus Diablo" as a Link Material: Gain Life Points equal to the number of "Gyrus" cards on the field x 800._

* * *

Mason looked shocked at this. "A Reincarnation Link Monster of Gyrus Diablo... This is incredible Ace."

Ace blushed. "It isn't real yet but... do you like it?"

"Nah I don't like it." Mason smiled. "I love it."

Ace smiled hearing that. "Uncle Declan, can we make two copies for Mason to use in the next round?"

Declan answered, "Of course."

Ace smiled. "Yay."

"Looks like your happy." Mason smiled.

"I'm helping my best friend in the whole world." Ace smiled.

"Yeah you are." Mason smiled.

"Uncle Declan and I need to go make the new cards for you." Ace smiled. "So you can wi..."

Ace suddenly looked down sadly.

"Ace?" Mason asked.

"I'm a bad brother and son." Ace frowned.

"No your not Ace." Dawn smiled hugging him. "Your the best brother I have."

"But I'm rooting for Mason instead of daddy or my big sisters and brothers." Ace said sadly.

"Hey we don't mind that at all. We don't care who you root for just as long as your happy." Dawn smiled. "Ain't that right Daddy?"

"Hey we don't mind that at all. We don't care who you root for just as long as your happy." Dawn smiled. "Ain't that right Daddy?"

Zarc smiled. "She's right."

"Ok." Ace nodded before taking Declan's hand so they could go print out the two cards.

"I can summon a Rokket from my Deck! Come forth Magarokket Dragon!" Ryoken called as the blue bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Great Ogre's ability activates! Magarokket loses attack points equal to it's attack points!" Gore called as the ogre roared. "Ogre Pressure!"

 _Magarokket: **(ATK: 1800 - 1200 = 600)**_

"I activate the spell, Squib Draw." Ryoken continued as Magnarokket shattered. "I destroy Magarokket to draw 2 cards."

* * *

 _Squib Draw_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Rokket" monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Squib Draw" per turn._

* * *

He drew twice.

"This is quite the back and forth duel." Jack noted.

"You can say that again." Luna agreed.

"Now I activate the field spell, Boot Sector Launch!" Ryoken called as the spell appeared.

* * *

 _Boot Sector Launch_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
 _● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"I can summon two Rokket's from my hand! Come Shelrokket Dragon, and Metalrokket Dragon!"

They yellow, and purple bullets appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Metalrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy all your opponent's cards in the column this card was in. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Metalrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Metalrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"What's he planning?" Yusei asked.

"And due to Boot Sector Launch they gain 300 attack, and defense points!" Ryoken called.

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

 _Metalrokket Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"Appear the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called as the Circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are two rokkets! I set Magnarokket Dragon, and Shelrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Booster Dragon!"

Booster Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Booster Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 "Rokket" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 other Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Booster Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Wow, he's really strong." Alex whispered.

"Now I summon a second Shelrokket from my hand!" Ryoken called as the second yellow bullet appeared.

"Ogre Pressure!" Gore called as the roar echoed on Shelrokket.

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 - 2000 = 0/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"I activate Booster Dragon's ability! Shelrokket Dragon gains 500 attack, and defense points!" Ryoken called before grinning, "Now I chain it with Shelrokket's ability!"

Yusei chuckled before turning to Yusaku. "You know, I'm glad things are better with you and everyone else but I'm starting to wish I could have seen you two duel."

Yusaku nodded in agreement.

"As it's being targeted by a Link Monster's effect Shelrokket destroys itself, along with a monster in the same column it's in, and if there are any monsters in the monster zone beside it those monsters are also destroyed!" Ryoken called.

Shelrokket turned to a bullet as it entered Booster Dragon's head before it fired the bullet at Great Ogre, and Trainer as they shattered while Gore asked shocked, "What!?"

Zarc just watched before shaking his head. "Well... I got lucky."

"Booster Dragon attacks directly!" Ryoken called as Booster Dragon slammed it's tail on Gore who grunted. **(Gore: 1000)**

"I'm... Still standing!" Gore declared.

"During my End Phase the effects of both Magnarokket, and Shelrokket activates!" Ryoken called. "I can summon two new rokkets to the field in defense mode from my Deck! Come forth Shelrokket, and Metalrokket!"

The two appeared as Boot Sector Launch affects them both.

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"Gore's completely outclassed." Akira noted.

* * *

 **Ryoken: 4000**

 **Gore: 1000**

* * *

Gore 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Gore called drawing. "I activate Gouki Re-Match! This allows me to summon two Goukis from my graveyard as long as their levels are different! Come back Gouki Twistcobra, and Gouki Moonsault!"

Both the cobra ogre, and a rabbit ogre appeared.

* * *

 _Gouki Moonsault_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "Gouki" Link Monster in your GY; return it to the Extra Deck, then you can add 1 "Gouki" monster from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"This is incredible." Terri admitted. "How do any of us stand a chance?"

"Moonsault allows me to add Gouki Jet Ogre to my Extra Deck to add Gouki Suprex to my hand." Gore grinned before calling, "Appear my Circuit!"

The Circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are two Gouki Monsters!" Gore called, "I set Moonsault, and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon!" Gore called, "Appear Link 2, Gouki the Jet Ogre!"

Jet Ogre reappeared on the field.

"When Twistcobra is sent to the graveyard I can add a Gouki card to my hand!" Gore called adding a card. "Now I summon Gouki Suprex!"

The blue ogre appeared.

"As Suprex is summoned I can summon Gouki Tagpartner from my hand!" Gore called as a armor ogre appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gouki Tagpartner_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is sent to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a "Gouki" Link Monster while its current ATK is different from its original ATK: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that "Gouki" Link Monster gains 1000 ATK, but it cannot attack opponent's monsters, except Link Monsters._

* * *

"Is this the start of a comeback?" Nico Smiley asked.

"Now I activate Jet Ogre's ability!" Gore called as Jet Ogre shattered. "By destroying itself all monsters the field switch to attack mode!"

Shelrokket, and Metalrokket changed mode.

"Now as Jet Ogre was sent to the graveyard all of my Goukis gain 500 attack points until the end phase!" Gore called as the ogres glowed.

 _Tagpartner: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**_

 _Suprex: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"Now I activate the equip spell, Gouki Grit!" Gore called.

* * *

 _Gouki Grit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 "Gouki" monster in your GY that was destroyed this turn; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster._

* * *

"This allows me to bring back Gouki Jet Ogre from the graveyard!"

Jet Ogre reappeared ready.

"How strong are they?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Appear my Circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared.

"I think we're about to find out." Yuto answered.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 3 Gouki monsters! I set Link 2 Gouki jet Ogre, Suprex, and Tarpartner in the Link Markers!" Gore called as the three flew up to the Left, Right, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Markers. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 4, Gouki the Giant Ogre!"

At that a gray champion ogre that looks gigantic, and really strong with a purple cape appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Gouki the Giant Ogre_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _3+ "Gouki" monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. Unaffected by the effects of other monsters with an ATK equal to or lower than this card's ATK. Once per turn, if this card's ATK changes: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Gore's strongest card." Skye noted.

"As Suprex was sent to the graveyard I can add a Gouki Card to my hand." Gore said adding a second Octostretch. "And as Tagpartner was sent to the graveyard when it's attack points changed the monster it's used for a Link Summon with gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Giant Ogre: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"And when Giant Ogre's attack points change it gains 1000 attack points until the end phase!" Gore revealed.

As he said this Giant Ogre bashed the ground as a sword emerged as he took hold of it.

 _Giant Ogre: **(ATK: 4000 + 1000 = 5000)**_

"5000 attack points, not bad." Zane smirked.

"Battle! Giant Ogre attack Booster Dragon!" Gore called as Giant Ogre charged. "Ogre Sword!"

The Ogre slashed Booster Dragon destroying it, and causing great damage to Ryoken. **(Ryoken: 0900)**

"That's really bad." Lilly mentioned nervously.

Ryoken told Gore, "Ya got me."

"That was payback for earlier." Gore grinned.

Ryoken stated, "Well as Booster Dragon was destroyed it's special ability lets me revive a Dragon from the graveyard. Come back Triple Burst Dragon!"

The three turret dragon reappeared on the field.

"What do you think, can he turn this around?" Yuri inquired.

"I end my turn which means Giant Ogre, and Tagpartner's effect ends." Gore ended.

 _Giant Ogre: **(ATK: 5000 - 1000 - 1000 = 3000)**_

Ryoken 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Ryoken called drawing. "I activate Triple Burst Dragon's ability! By tributing it I can summon a Link 2 or Lower Monster from the graveyard along with a level 4 or lower Dragon from my hand! Emerge back Booster Dragon!"

Booster Dragon reappeared.

"And appear from my hand Hibernation Dragon!" Ryoken called as a black dragon with clear wings appeared.

* * *

 _Hibernation Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I wonder which one he's planning on using." Zarc mentioned

"When Hibernation Dragon is Special Summoned I can add a level 4 or lower Dark Dragon to my hand." Ryoken said adding the card. "And now I summon Magarokket Dragon!"

The blue bullet dragon appeared. **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**

"I activate Booster Dragon's ability! Magarokket gains 500 attack, and defense points!" Ryoken called before grinning, "And now I chain it with Magnarokket's ability! I destroy it to send 1 monster to the graveyard!"

Magarokket turned to a bullet as it entered Booster Dragon's gun aiming at Giant Ogre.

"Fire!" Ryoken called as Booster Dragon fired.

"Giant Ogre's ability! It can't be effected by monsters with equal or lower attack points!" Gore revealed as Giant Ogre bashed the blast away like a baseball bat.

"That's a really strong monster." Stacy whispered.

Ryoken grinned, "Then I won't hold back any longer. Manifest, the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least three Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Booster Dragon, Hibernation Dragon, and Shelrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

At that the three flew up to the Link Markers.

"My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon!" Ryoken chanted.

At that his dragon that he used against Zarc appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Borrelsword Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Left  
_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster: You can make this card gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the opponent's monster it battled (until the end of this turn), then that opponent's monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to Defense Position, also if this effect is activated during your turn, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"This is the end, one of them is winning the duel soon." Sora admitted.

"Now Gore this is the end of the duel!" Ryoken grinned. "Borrelsword Dragon attacks Gouki the Giant Ogre!"

Borrelsword charged.

"Ogre Sword!" Gore called as both Giant Ogre, and Borrelsword clanged their blades together causing a huge shockwave to erupt.

"What happened?" Melissa asked while shielding her face from the shockwave.

"Borrelsword Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn!" Ryoken declared.

"Giant Ogre also isn't destroyed by battle either!" Gore countered. "Nor affected by monsters with equal or lower attack points!"

"I play Borrelsword Dragon's ability!" Ryoken declared. "By attacking Giant Ogre it gains half it's attack points!"

 _Borrelsword Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500)**_

"Then Giant Ogre's attack points are cut in half!"

 _Giant Ogre: **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**_

Then everyone didn't noticed something else happened to Giant Ogre. **(ATK: 1500 + 1000 = 2500)**

"It's over." Emma said calmly.

"Now I activate Borrelsword Dragon's ability! I switch Metalrokket Dragon to defense mode!" Ryoken called as he grinned, "Metalrokket's ability activates! It destroys itself, and all monsters in the same column it's in are also destroyed!"

Metalrokket turned to a bullet as it entered Borrelsword's gun barrel like body as it started to spin fast as Borrelsword opened it's mouth exposing a cannon in it.

"Zero Bullet Fire!" Ryoken declared as Borrelsword fired the blast as Gore cried out as smoke enveloped him, and his field.

"Is that the end?" Nico Smiley asked.

The smoke then cleared revealing Giant Ogre survived as Gore grinned.

"Huh? How did...?" Alex asked before they noticed Giant Ogre's attack points have changed.

Gore grinned, "When Giant Ogre's attack points change it gains 1000 attack points! And since it was higher then Metalrokket's attack points the effect was negated! Too bad!"

"Too bad for Gore." Zarc smiled.

Ryoken grinned, "Well done Gore however this is still the end."

At Gore's confused look Ryoken revealed, "When I use Zero Bullet Fire during my turn Borrelsword Dragon can attack one more time!"

"Wait what!?" Gore asked shocked knowing that means trouble for him.

"A second attack?" Skye asked in shock.

"This is the end!" Ryoken grinned before declaring, "Borrelsword Dragon attack Gouki the Giant Ogre, and end this duel! Electric Varrel Sword Slash!"

Borrelsword Dragon roared as it charged as Giant Ogre tried to defend itself as Borrelsword knocked it's sword away before slashing at Giant Ogre as it made a big explosion while Gore cried out landing on his back defeated.

* * *

 **Ryoken: 0900**

 **Gore: 0000**

 **Ryoken wins the duel!**

* * *

"Another duel comes to an end and this time Ryoken shows that he more than deserves his spot in the third round." Nico Smiley announced.

Everyone stayed in shock before starting to cheer to Ryoken as he walked to Gore offering him a hand. Gore seeing this smiled taking his hand, "Ah I haven't faced a duelist like yourself."

"I feel the same way." Ryoken smiled.

With that they joined the others as the faces reappeared only for Sora to gasp and start to tremble in fear.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Lilly asked her boyfriend as she turned to look.

Round two match four, Sora vs Zane.

"The Kaiser?" Celina asked shocked.

"I don't stand a chance." Sora whispered fearfully.

Lilly took his hand before kissing him.

Sora kissed her back. "I'm about to die, well I had an ok life."

"Zane doesn't do anything like that anymore." Jaden reminded.

Sora turned to him. "Honest question to everyone except Zane, do any of you think I have even the tiniest chance of winning this?"

They think about it before they all said in sync, "Don't have a clue."

"I think so." Lilly told them.

"If she thinks so I think so too." Dawn smiled. "I defeated Zane four years ago."

Sora turned to them before closing his eyes. "Well... here goes nothing I guess."

With that he walked up to the arena.

* * *

 **bopdog111: This seems like a tough battle.**

 **Ulrich362: Sora is definitely outclassed but then again he did well in the first round.**

 **bopdog11: Oh I doubt he will be beaten easily.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see then won't we?**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. Ryoken, and Gore's match was their canon duel which is the first canon Duel we have included.**

 **Ulrich362: Admittedly you can thank Bopdog for that. I knew one move of that duel and that would be Ryoken's use of Mirror Force.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah like that isn't obvious. Also we like to talk to jasonl7976 about his review from chapter 15.**

 **Ulrich362: Go ahead Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Stop thinking we're giving 5Ds characters wins because they are our favorites. They got wins because they are skilled duelists. If you don't like it then don't read this.**

 **Ulrich362: I will be be the first to admit 5ds characters are my favorite with Arc-V being a close second, but the simple fact is two things will happen as this story progresses. The first is more characters from every series will make appearances, and second is that those characters will begin utilizing more and more of the summoning mechanics. Your patience will be rewarded in time, this tournament is just the beginning of the fic.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed it will.**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. Sora vs Zane! The battle of the Vex!

**Ulrich362: Well, Sora is in for a terrifying experience.**

 **bopdog111: Facing the Kaiser himself.**

 **Ulrich362: At least he won't hurt him... well apart from possibly attacking him with Cyber End Dragon, Cyberdark Dragon, Chimeratech Overdragon, Chimeratech Rampage Dragon... basically any of his powerful monsters. Oh, or Infinity.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah apart from those.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, no time like the present. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _'Breath Sora, miracles happen after all.'_ Sora thought nervously.

Zane walked to the field as he smirked, "I pity you Sora. I hope your worth the challenge."

"Yeah... so do I." Sora admitted.

They got ready as Lilly looked really worried for Sora.

"DUEL!" Sora and Zane called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew as he looked. _'Okay uh...'_

"Well?" Zane asked him.

Sora soon said, "I play Double Summon. This allows me to summon twice this turn.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"Alright, a useful start." Zane nodded.

"So now I summon uh... Madolche Messengelato." Sora said as a the messenger appeared in place.

* * *

 _Madolche Messengelato_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Madolche" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You must control a face-up Beast-Type "Madolche" monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Zane nodded calmly seeing that.

"And now uh... I summon Madolche Butlerusk." Sora added as a butler with a tea cup appeared with 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _Madolche Butelrusk_

 _Eatrth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster  
_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 700_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into your Deck. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. There must be another face-up "Madolche" monster on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Zane nodded again.

"And now uh... Since Butelrusk was summoned while I control a Madolche I can add Madolche Chateau." Sora said adding the field spell.

"Fair enough Sora." Zane nodded.

"And now uh... I activate it." Sora said playing the field spell. "Now all Madolche monsters on my field gains 500 attack, and defense points."

* * *

 _Madolche Chateau_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Shuffle all "Madolche" monsters in your Graveyard into the Deck. All "Madolche" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF. If a monster(s) in your Graveyard would be returned to the Deck by the effect of a "Madolche" monster, you can add it to your hand instead._

* * *

 _Messengelato: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

 _Butelrusk: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000/DEF: 700 + 500 = 1200)**_

"And when a Madolche monster would be sent back to the Deck I can add it back to my hand instead." Sora finished his field spell's effect.

"Not bad Sora, not bad at all." Zane nodded.

Sora grunted before saying, "Now... Appear the Circuit of Royal Treats!"

The circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Madolche monsters. I put Butelrusk and Messengalato in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 2! Madolche Fresh Sistart!" Sora chanted.

The two flew up entering the markers.

Then Sistart appeared giggling ready to fight. ****(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)****

* * *

 _Madolche Fresh Sistart_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2 "Madolche" monsters_  
 _While this card points to a "Madolche" monster, "Madolche" Spells/Traps you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, also neither player can target them with card effects. If this card on the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can shuffle 1 "Madolche" monster from your GY into the Deck instead._

* * *

"Starting with your Link Monster." Zane noted calmly.

"Now I activate Field Barrier." Sora said as a spell where it shows of a barrier appeared.

* * *

 _Field Barrier_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Field Spell Cards on the field cannot be destroyed. Neither player can activate a new Field Spell Card. You can only control 1 "Field Barrier"._

* * *

"With this in place neither of us can play new field spells or destroy one in play." Sora told him.

"Smart move." Zane complimented.

"Go Sora!" Lilly cheered.

Sora blushed hearing his girlfriend cheering. "Now I uh... Set 2 cards, and end my turn."

Zane 1st Turn:

Zane drew his card and smiled. "I start with the Polymerization spell card to merge three Cyber Dragons into the all powerful Cyber End Dragon."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Cyber End Dragon appeared roaring as Fresh Sistart looked terrified seeing it.

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"Next I activate De-Fusion." Zane continued.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them.__

* * *

"This separates my monster back into three Cyber Dragons."

The Dragon defused to the three lower dragons.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

Sora looked on as he thought, _'Man! I should've activated Anti-Spell Fragrance before he played Polymerization... Facing him gets me really nervous...'_

"Next I'll summon Cyber Dragon Core, and now I think I'll follow your lead." Zane smirked.

A downgrade version of Proto Cyber Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Core_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Cyber" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. If only your opponent controls a monster: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your Deck. You can only use 1 "Cyber Dragon Core" effect per turn, and only once that turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY._

* * *

"F-Follow my lead?" Sora asked nervously.

Zane smirked. "Appear, the Circuit of of the Cyber Dragon!"

The circuit appeared.

"Okay... That's not good." Jaden admitted.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Machines including one Cyber Dragon, so I'll put Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Core in the Link Markers." Zane stated as Cyber Dragon entered the bottom marker and Cyber Dragon Core entered the left marker. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 2! Cyber Dragon Sieger!"

A new monster looking like Cyber Dragon except it has blue glowing markings appeared with 2100 attack points.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Sieger_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Machine/Link_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom, Left_

 _2 Machine monsters, including "Cyber Dragon"  
_ _This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. During each Battle Phase, if this card has not declared an attack (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Machine monster you control with 2100 or more ATK; for the rest of this turn, that monster gains 2100 ATK/DEF, also neither player takes battle damage from battles involving this monster. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Dragon Sieger" once per turn._

* * *

"Now that I have a Link Monster, I can use my two remaining Cyber Dragons to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Cyber Dragon Nova." Zane continued.

The two flew up as Cyber Dragon Nova appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Nova_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2 Level 5 Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 "Cyber Dragon" in your GY; Special Summon that target. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand or face-up from your Monster Zone; this card gains 2100 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by your opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Knowing what's going to happen next Sora quickly called, "I-I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Offerings to the Doomed! And I target Cyber Dragon Nova!"

* * *

 _Offerings to the Doomed_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, also skip your next Draw Phase._

* * *

Zane's eyes widened in shock as his Xyz Monster shattered.

"Well, that complicates things but Sieger is still stronger than Fresh Sistart so I'll attack." Zane stated.

The monster attacked as Sistart cried out.

"Sistart allows me to send a Madolche monster to my Deck instead of it getting destroyed! And due to the effect of Chateau I can add it to my hand instead! I add Messengalato!" Sora called. **(Sora: 3900)**

Zane just stared in shock seeing that before smiling. "Consider me impressed, my hand is empty so I have to end my turn."

* * *

 **Sora: 3900**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora didn't drew because of Offerings to the Doomed as he breathed a sigh of relief. _'Phew that was close!'_

"He's doing really well." Jaden mentioned.

Sora looked as he said, "Now I... I summon Messengalato."

Messengalato reappeared.

 _Messengelato: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

Zane nodded.

"And now I..." Sora started before pausing, "Actually before I attack I play my other face-down, Anti-Spell Fragrance."

* * *

 _Anti-Spell Fragrance_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Both players must Set Spell Cards before activating them, and cannot activate them until their next turn after Setting them.__

* * *

"As long as this card's in play we can't play Spell Cards unless their set first."

"He's putting up a really good fight." Yuri noted.

"Now... Messengalato attack Cyber Dragon Sieger!" Sora called.

"I use Sieger's ability, since it hasn't battled yet I can give a Machine monster I control that starts with 2100 or more attack points and give that monster 2100 more points, but in exchange neither of us take any damage." Zane revealed.

 _Cyber Dragon Sieger: **(ATK: 2100 + 2100 = 4200)**_

Sora looked shocked as Messengalato shattered. "Well... Since it was destroyed it gets added back to my Deck but thanks to my Chateau I add it back to my hand."

He shows the card. Zane nodded seeing that.

 _'Okay this is bad...'_ Sora thought nervously. "I end my turn."

 _Cyber Dragon Sieger: **(ATK: 4200 - 2100 = 2100)**_

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew his card only to frown. "Well this doesn't help me so I'll just attack Fresh Sistart."

The dragon attacked Sistart as Sora added Butelrusk. **(Sora: 3800)**

"I end my turn." Zane finished.

* * *

 **Sora: 3800**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Sora 3rd Turn:

Sore drew as he looked over his hand, "I uh... Summon Madolche Mewfeuille."

A small blue cat appeared meowing.

* * *

 _Madolche Mewfeuille_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _ _When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into your Deck. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Madolche" monster from your hand.__

* * *

"Aw! So cute!" Kelly cheered seeing it.

Ace smiled seeing the cat.

"When it's summoned... I can summon another Madolche in my hand." Sora explained. "I summon back Messengalato."

The messenger appeared.

 _Messengelato: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

 _Mewfeuille: **(ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000/DEF: 300 + 500 = 800)**_

"When Messengalato is Special Summoned while I have a Beast-Type Madolche in play I can add a Madolche spell or trap to my hand." Sora explained as he shows Madolche Ticket.

"A useful spell but you need to set it first." Zane pointed out.

"I know." Sora said as he set the spell. "But you have to set your spells too. I end my turn."

Zane 3rd Turn:

Zane drew his card. "I set two cards facedown, and now Sieger will attack Mewfeuille."

The monster attacked as the kitten shattered as Sora added it to his hand. **(Sora: 2700)**

"I end my turn." Zane finished.

* * *

 **Sora: 2700**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Sora 4th Turn:

Sora drew as he gulped. "Okay... I activate my face-down card Madolche Ticket!"

* * *

 _Madolche Ticket_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When a "Madolche" card(s) is returned from your side of the field or Graveyard to your hand or Main Deck by a card effect: Add 1 "Madolche" monster from your Deck to your hand. If you control a face-up Fairy-Type "Madolche" monster, you can Special Summon the monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position instead of adding it to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Madolche Ticket" once per turn._

* * *

Zane nodded seeing the card.

"Now I summon back... Butelrusk." Sora said as the butler appeared as he added a second copy of Madolche Chateau.

 _Butelrusk: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000/DEF: 700 + 500 = 1200)**_

"And now I... Attack Cyber Dragon Sigefer with Messengalato!"

"Huh?" Zane asked in confusion. "I play Sieger's ability."

 _Cyber Dragon Sieger: **(ATK: 2100 + 2100 = 4200)**_

The monster was destroyed as Sora added it back.

"I now activate Ticket's effect! Whenever a Madolche card is returned to my hand or deck by an effect I can add a new Madolche to my hand! And since I have a Fairy-Type Madolche out I can summon it instead of adding it to my hand!" Sora revealed.

"Interesting." Zane mentioned. "Not bad."

"I summon out Madolche Puddingcess!" Sora called as a royal princess appeared with a grin.

* * *

 _Madolche Puddingcess_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. While you have no monsters in your Graveyard, this card gains 800 ATK and DEF. After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"Due to Madolche Chateau she gains 500 attack, and defense points!" Sora called as Puddingcess glowed. **(ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)** "And that's not all! Since I have no monsters in my graveyard she gains another 800 points!"

Puddingcess glowed again. **(ATK: 1500 + 800 = 2300)**

"What's the point of that move, until the end of the turn Sieger's points are 4200. Even if you don't take damage you can't destroy my monster." Zane mentioned.

Sora only grinned, "Puddingcess attack Sieger!"

Puddingcess charged.

 _'What is he doing?'_ Zane thought in confusion. "Sieger destroy Puddingcess!"

The dragon attacked as Puddingcess shattered as Sora added her back to his hand.

Then Sieger shattered.

"What?" Zane asked in shock.

"After the battle when Puddingcess battles your monster I can pick a monster on your field, and say sayonara to it!" Sora grinned.

"I see, so I'm completely defenseless." Zane noted.

"And best of all Butelrusk, and Sistart together have enough points to finish ya." Sora grinned.

"Wait hold on, are you telling me that Sora. Sora! Just beat Zane?" Jaden asked in shock.

Lilly looked shocked as she started to cheer. Suddenly realizing the words he just said Sora widen his eyes shocked, "Wait... Did I just...? The Kaiser of all the people!"

Zane just looked at the monsters calmly. Sora looked shocked as he grinned, "I never knew this Deck has enough to go toe to toe with ya. Sistart, Butelrusk get him!"

The attacks struck.

* * *

 **Sora: 2700**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

"Power Bond, and Cybernetic Fusion Support." Zane said calmly.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"My two set spells, they were Power Bond and Cybernetic Fusion Support." Zane explained. "On my next turn, I could have summoned Cyber End Dragon and finished the duel in one blast."

"Oh... Yeah that would have finished me." Sora chuckled nervously. "If Anti-Spell Fragrance haven't restricted you I would have been blasted."

"True, but as it stands you did have the card and it did stop me. You win." Zane nodded.

Sora blushed a little in embarrassment before nodding as he shake hands with Zane before walking back to the group.

"You won!" Lilly smiled hugging him.

Sora blushed at this, "Oh forget it."

He kissed her deeply. Lilly kissed him back. Suddenly Yuri cleared his throat. Sora stiffened as he separated himself from her standing at attention upon that. "I... I just wanted to thank her for getting me to use Xyz..."

"Right..." Yuri nodded though gave Sora a warning look as they turned to see who would be next.

Sora looked down as he told Lilly, "Lilly? Can I say I have the greatest girlfriend who managed to get me to use a Deck that beats the Kaiser?"

"Yup." Lilly smiled.

Sora blushed as he said, "Well... If you haven't OTK me that day I wouldn't have done that."

Lilly just kissed him on the cheek. "Well you're welcome."

Sora turned red at that.

"Huh? I guess I'm up again." Yuri smiled. "Lets see just what this Jack Atlas can really do."

"So your against Jack." Yusei said seeing that.

"Looks like it, so I suppose in a sense I'll be avenging the Professor." Yuri stated.

"That is if you can beat me." Jack grinned before asking the announcer, "What duel is this one?"

"I say this is a Speed Duel." Nico answered.

"Speed Duel eh? Then the Wheel for Fortune is being debuted." Jack smirked.

"Just my luck, dueling a resident of the Synchro Dimension in a Speed Duel." Yuri frowned.

"You beat me in one." Ray reminded.

"No offense to you at all Ray, but Jack was the Turbo Dueling Champion until Alex beat him, and then she gave him the title back while neither of us had ever ridden and dueled before. He has a huge advantage over me." Yuri pointed out.

"Yeah I don't want to be champion anymore." Alex frowned.

"It's ok baby girl." Yugo smiled hugging her.

Alex hugged him back. As she did Yuri and Jack walked out to the track. Jack speed his Duel Runner beside Yuri.

"Shall we?" Yuri inquired with a smirk.

"Indeed we shall." Jack smirked.

With that the two of them took off from the starting line. They sped as Jack is getting ahead.

"And Jack shows his skill right from the start by taking the first move." Melissa announced.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jack 1st Turn:

"Which means I go!" Jack called drawing. "First things first I'll summon out Dark Resonator in defense mode!" His tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"And now I place 3 cards down, and end my turn!" Jack ended.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Not bad, as for me I'll start with two of my own set cards and then I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode." Yuri stated as the scorpion plant appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

"His effect discards Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra in order to special summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra who in turn adds Polymerization to my hand."

He shows the Fusion Card as the snake appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

"Now I'll end my turn." Yuri stated calmly.

"That's it?" Lilly asked.

"For now." Celina mentioned.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

* * *

Jack 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Jack called drawing. "Since you have 2 monsters I can summon Power Invader without sacrificing!"

A fiend with rings on him appeared with 2200 attack points.

* * *

 _Power Invader_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing._

* * *

"That's quite the monster." Yuri noted. "It's a shame he won't be helping you."

"Actually he already did because now I'll tuning Dark Resonator with him!" Jack called as the two flew up only to suddenly enter a Fusion Vortex.

"What the?" Jack asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I play Polymerization you ask?" Yuri inquired. "It's simple, I already had Super Polymerization facedown on my field."

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"A small discard from my hand and it allows me to fuse monsters from either side of the field when I perform a Fusion Summon. Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At that Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"You have three set cards, but no cards in your hand and no monsters." Yuri smirked. "On the other hand, I have three monsters, and one facedown card with no cards in my hand. From my perspective I have the advantage here."

Jack grunted. "I play my face-down! Red Screen!"

* * *

 _Red Screen_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare attacks. During each of your End Phases, you must pay 1000 LP (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed. You can target 1 Level 1 Tuner monster in your Graveyard; destroy this card, and if you do, Special Summon that target. "Red Dragon Archfiend" must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Red Screen?" Yuri inquired curiously.

"This forces your monsters to hold attacks, and I have to give up 1000 non-optional points during my end phases." Jack explained.

"I see, which means right now correct?" Yuri inquired.

"Indeed." Jack answered. **(Jack: 3000)**

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"Well, I drew the perfect card to finish this duel." Yuri smirked. "I activate Ivy Bind Castle!"

* * *

 _Ivy Bind Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 "Predaplant" monster you control; Tribute that monster or destroy this card. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

Jack looked confused as vines creep up forming a castle around his cards.

"This negates all your face-up cards on the field and it also prevents your monsters from attacking while dealing 800 points of damage for each of your monsters during your standby phase." Yuri explained. "Of course, that effect won't come into play as my three monsters attack you directly."

Jack looked shocked as the three charged.

Yuri just watched to see if Jack would counter the attack.

"I reveal my face-down! Burning Eclipse!" Jack called.

* * *

 _Power Eclispe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Remove any number of Synchro Materials in your graveyard from play to Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck that has the same Level as the monsters used.__

* * *

"This allows me to remove Dark Resonator, and Power Invader to summon what I tried to summon!"

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his original ace monster appeared above him.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Your ace monster, then this is only fitting." Yuri noted. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Your dragon's not strong enough!" Jack yelled until he realized what Yuri's up too. "No you don't! I play my face-down, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Haven't you heard Jack, like daughter like father." Yuri smiled. "The counter trap Solemn Judgement."

* * *

 _Solemn Judgement_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 **(Yuri: 2000)**

"I still got one thing left! I activate my Skill! Burning Soul!" Jack yelled as he started to glow Crimson while his mark glowed bright.

* * *

 _Burning Soul_

 _Jack's Skill_

 _If the user controls a "Red Dragon Archfiend" during their opponent's battle phase they can Special Summon 2 Tuner Monsters from their Deck or hand, and then immediately Synchro Summons a Synchro Monster using those monsters as Synchro Materials._

* * *

"What?" Yuri asked in surprise.

"When I control Red Dragon Archfiend during my opponent's battle phase I can summon 2 Tuner Monsters, and then use them, and Red Dragon Archfiend for a Synchro Summon!" Jack called.

"I see, interesting." Yuri noted calmly.

"I summon forth Trust Guardian, and Red Nova!" Jack called as the fairy while a fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Trust Guardian_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ _If this card was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, and the Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster would be destroyed by battle, you can have that monster lose 400 ATK instead. Also, if the ATK of that Synchro Monster becomes 0, destroy that monster.__

* * *

 _Red Nova_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a face-up "Red Dragon Archfiend", you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Now level 3 Trust Guardian, and level 1 Red Nova Double Tune now with level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Jack's strongest monster." Alex whispered in awe.

Red Nova, and Trust Guardian turned to 4 flaming rings as Red Dragon Archfiend passed by them roaring as it became enveloped.

 **(LV: 8 + 1 + 3 = 12)**

"The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!" Jack chanted.

Red Nova Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Nova Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"  
_ _This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or monsters. Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. If you do, you can negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card that was removed by this effect to the field._

* * *

"Well then, I don't have much choice other than to end my turn." Yuri noted calmly.

* * *

 **Yuri: 2000**

 **Jack: 3000**

* * *

Jack 3rd Turn:

Jack drew as Ivy Bind Castle dealt him damage. **(Jack: 2200)**

 _'This entire duel comes down to one simple thing.'_ Yuri thought calmly.

"I now activate the spell, Double Cyclone! I destroy one of my spells or traps, and then destroy one of your's!" Jack grinned.

* * *

 _Double Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy them._

* * *

"Congratulations then Jack, our duel is over." Yuri noted with a calm smile.

Red Screen, and Ivy Bind Castle shattered.

"With that castle out of the way Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for each Tuner in the graveyard! I only have two which are more then enough!" Jack called as Red Nova gained energy roaring. **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 2) = 4500)**

"True." Yuri nodded.

"Now Red Nova attack Starving Venom with Burning Soul!" Jack called as Red Nova charged.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. "I play Drosophyllum Hydra's ability to banish itself and lower your Red Nova Dragon's points by 500. But why did you attack my dragon, you do know what that means don't you?"

"Your other monsters were in defense mode so it's the only monster I can attack to score damage." Jack answered. "And Red Nova can't be destroyed by your card effects!"

 _Red Nova: **(ATK: 4500 - 500 = 4000)**_

The attack destroyed Starving Venom. **(Yuri: 0800)**

Yuri simply nodded.

"You luck out in this one Yuri. I end my turn." Jack ended.

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"I activate Pot of Greed." Yuri said calmly before drawing his two cards and smirking.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card  
_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Daddy wins." Lilly smiled.

"I activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror to fuse Starving Venom Fusion Dragon with Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra." Yuri smirked.

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Greedy Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

"Now, I can't destroy Red Nova Dragon but I can use effects on him that won't cause his destruction correct?" Yuri inquired.

"Indeed it won't." Jack agreed before saying, "Except I activate it's Special Ability! By removing from play I can put a stop to one of your attacks this turn!"

Red Nova vanished in flames.

"Clever Jack, but you can only negate one attack. Specifically, the attack of my Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio I switch into attack mode." Yuri stated.

The Scorpion attacked only to be blocked as Jack grunted.

"Greedy Venom, end the duel." Yuri stated calmly.

The dragon attacked defeating Jack.

* * *

 **Yuri: 0800**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Melissa just stared at the duel in disbelief.

"Well there you have it! Yuri has defeated Jack Atlas!" Nico announced.

"No hard feelings Jack, but I have a promise to keep." Yuri told him.

Jack grunted as he nodded, "Very well."

With that they walked back to the others. Lilly hugged her father, "You did it daddy!"

"Oh... well after that impressive display of dueling we move on to another Master Duel, with Lester taking on Spencer." Melissa announced.

"Spencer." Luna repeated the name.

Lester swallowed nervously before turning to her. "I'll do the best I can."

Luna nodded.

"Be careful Lest. This guy's Hand Manipulation can put you in a bind." Leo told him.

"Yeah, I know." Lester nodded before stepping up to the arena.

Spencer thought, _'From what I read Dark World are mostly Xyz... Which means the Vex's Xyz power can be used.'_

"Do you want to go first?" Lester asked.

"You go on ahead." Spencer answered.

Lester nodded.

"DUEL!" Lester and Spencer called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: No More Sorrow by Linkin Park)**

 **Lester: 4000**

 **Spencer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lester 1st Turn:

Lester looked at his hand before blinking in surprise. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"No it's just..." Lester started before shaking his head. "I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World."

As he said that the fiendish king appeared.

* * *

 _Brron, Mad King of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can discard 1 card._

* * *

"Now, I play Card Destruction!" Lester called.

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

Spencer sent his cards with no hesitation before drawing.

Lester did the same thing only to smile.

"I sent Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, and Grapha to the graveyard so not only do Goldd and Silva summon themselves but by returning Brron to my hand I can revive Grapha." Lester smiled. "Now. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

The 3 monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Sillva, Warlord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, your opponent returns exactly 2 cards from their hand to the bottom of their Deck, in any order._

* * *

 _Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: If it was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, you can target up to 2 cards your opponent controls; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard, then destroy those targets (if any)._

* * *

 _Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by returning 1 "Dark World" monster you control to the hand, except "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World". If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then, if it was a monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field._

* * *

"Your move Spencer." Lester mentioned. _'Ok, three strong monsters on the field that's definitely a good start.'_

Spencer 1st Turn:

Spencer drew before saying, "I summon Vex Goblin in attack mode!"

A red machine carrying a gun appeared.

* * *

 _Vex Goblin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _The first time this card should be destroyed it is not destroyed. When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Vex" Monster from your hand or GY. If this card is used as Xyz Material for a "Vex" Xyz Monster it gains this effect:_  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster that has higher ATK this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Lester asked in surprise. _'That's not the same deck he used before.'_

"Hey that isn't a Fallen." Alex said surprised.

Astral who was with Terri said, _"Maybe he optimized his Deck for this match."_

"That's not fair though." Kelly mentioned. "How would he know who he was supposed to duel?"

"Now when Goblin is summoned I can summon a Vex from my hand or graveyard." Spencer said. "I'll be calling from the graveyard Vex Hobgoblin!"

A larger version of the Goblin appeared.

* * *

 _Vex Hobgoblin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in attack position. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Vex" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase its Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce its Level by 1._  
 _If this card is used as Xyz Material for a "Vex" Xyz Monster it gains this effect:_  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's defense position monster inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"My monsters are stronger than yours though." Lester pointed out.

"Well now I'll be playing Hobgoblin's ability. Up to twice per turn I can decrease or increase the level of a Vex by one." Spencer revealed.

"Wait but that means you'd have two level five monsters!" Lester realized in shock.

"Not really. Two level 4s." Spencer said as Hobgoblin glowed. **(LV: 5 - 1 = 4)** "Now I use Hobgoblin, and Goblin to build the Overlay Network!"

The two machines flew up.

"Well, this is a surprise." Melissa announced. "Spencer is performing an Xyz Summon."

"Minds of old give way for the ancient cybernetic enhancements performed, and through it all make way for this Mind! Xyz Summon! Come to us Rank 4! Vex Zydron!" Spencer called.

A huge robot with a red eye appeared with 2500 attack points

* * *

 _Vex Zydron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 "Vex" Monsters_

 _If this card doesn't have any Xyz Materials destroy this card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, Draw 1 card. If that card is a "Vex" Monster you can reveal it, and draw 1 more card. If this card battles an opponent's monster it gains 300 ATK for every "Vex" monster on your field until your end phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Lester's eyes widened seeing the monster. "It's stronger than Goldd and Silva!"

"Unlike the Fallen which is Hand Manipulation, Vex uses a different playing method. If Zydron's out of Overlay Units he's destroyed." Spencer answered.

"Alright." Lester nodded.

"And I play his ability. Be detaching Hobgoblin I can draw a card, and if it's a Vex I can reveal it, and draw one more card." Spencer called as Zydron took it. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** He drew looking before revealing it was a second Vex Goblin before drawing.

Lester nodded seeing that.

"Now Zydron attack Grapha!" Spencer called as his monster charged.

"Grapha?" Lester asked in confusion.

"Zydron's ability activates! Whenever he battles an opponent's monster he gains 300 points for every Vex on my field." Spencer explained.

 _Zydron: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

"And now the ability Goblin gave him activates!" Spencer called. "When he battles a monster with higher attack points it gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Zydron: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"No way!" Lester cried in horror as Zyron easily destroyed Grapha.

 **(Lester: 2900)**

"Beatdown." Mason said the single word seeing this style.

"And a powerful version of it." Bonnie agreed.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end here." Spencer ended.

 _Zydron: **(ATK: 3800 - 300 - 1000 = 2500)**_

* * *

 **Lester: 2900**

 **Spencer: 4000**

* * *

Lester 2nd Turn:

Lester drew his card and his eyes widened. "Ok, I reveal Dark World Lightning to destroy your set card."

* * *

 _Dark World Lightning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Set card on the field; destroy that target, then discard 1 card.__

* * *

The card shattered.

"Vex Mindset." Spencer said. "Whenever it's destroyed it goes to Zydron as an Overlay Unit." **(ORU: 1 - 2)**

"Ok, but Dark World Lightning requires me to discard the card I just drew, Ceruli, Guru of Dark World." Lester smiled. "Then since it was discarded it gets summoned. to your field in defense mode."

"My field?" Spencer asked confused as the field appeared. "Why would you give me one of your monsters?"

* * *

 _Ceruli, Guru of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dark World" card: Your opponent must discard 1 card._

* * *

"Because when Ceruli is summoned to the field its opponent has to discard a card." Lester smiled. "Since I'm Ceruli's opponent I have to discard a card and I have the perfect one. Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World."

"That card... So that's what you were up too. Just so you can destroy all of my monsters, and leave me defenseless." Spencer realized.

"Well, actually I had something else in mind but when I drew Ceruli my plan changed." Lester admitted. "Though yeah, now I can summon him and destroy your monsters."

A fiend overload appeared as it destroyed Zydron, and Ceruli.

* * *

 _Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card is discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls OR all Spell/Trap Cards they control._

* * *

"Goldd, Silva, and Reign-Beaux attack him directly!" Lester called.

The three charged.

"I discard a card to play the field spell, Vex Mind from the graveyard!" Spencer called as a card appeared.

* * *

 _Vex Mind_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Vex" Monsters you control gains 500 ATK/DEF. If a "Vex" monster you control should be destroyed you can destroy 1 "Vex" card in your hand instead. During your opponent's turn while this card is in your graveyard: You can discard 1 card to activate this card. If you play this effect all damage you take this turn is halved._

* * *

"A field spell from the graveyard?" Lester asked in shock.

"During your turn I can discard a card to play this. By doing that all damage I take this turn is cut in half." Spencer explained.

Lester nodded before pausing as his eyes widened in shock and he frowned.

The three struck Spencer. **(Spencer: 0650)**

"I end my turn." Lester frowned.

Spencer 2nd Turn:

 _'Not Xyz... Ah well...'_ Spencer thought drawing before saying, "Okay I activate Vex Mind Reset. By discarding a Vex from my hand I can draw 2 cards."

* * *

 _Vex Mind Reset_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 "Vex" Card from your hand: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He discarded a card before drawing twice.

"Now I summon Vex Cyclops." Spencer said as a turret appeared.

* * *

 _Vex Cyclops_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other "Vex" monster on your field, this card's level becomes equal to that target's. If this card is used as Xyz Material for a "Vex" Xyz Monster it gains this effect:_  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster lower the attack target's ATK by 500._

* * *

"Alright." Lester nodded.

"Now I activate Vex Program: Aphix Invasive from the graveyard." Spencer said as a spell appeared before vanishing. "By banishing this card I can summon another Vex from my hand. Such as Goblin."

He played the last monster in his hand. "And with his ability Vex Hobgoblin emerges from the graveyard."

Hobgoblin appeared. Lester just nodded before looking down in defeat.

"Lester." Luna said worried.

"He messed up, he never normal summoned and everyone here knows he was holding Brron. 1800 more points, and he would have won." Jack told her. "As it stands now, Spencer's more than likely going to win this turn."

"Now I activate Hobgoblin's ability to increase Goblin's level by two." Spencer said as Hobgoblin started to work on the two making them a little bit bigger. "And Cyclop's ability targets Hobgoblin to make it's level equal to it."

 _Goblin: **(LV: 3 + 1 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Cyclops: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Now I use Hobgoblin, Cyclops, and Goblin to build the Overlay Network!" Spencer called as the three flew up. "Lester you should me one of your best monsters! It's fair I show you one of mine!"

"Yeah... you're right." Lester nodded.

"Ultimate mind of the cybernetic machinery cross through the planet Venus to spread your word of the minds to our planet! Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 5! Sekrion, Nexus Mind of the Vex!"

A huge floating drone robot appeared with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Sekrion, Nexus Mind of the Vex_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _3 Level 5 "Vex" Monsters_  
 _If this card doesn't have any Xyz Materials destroy this card. Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to double this card's ATK until the end phase. If this card attacks at the end of the battle phase: Switch it to defense position. While you control this face-up card monsters your opponent controls cannot attack except to attack this card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"That's an incredible monster." Lester admitted.

"It only has 2000 attack points?" Terri asked confused.

"It's a Beatdown deck, it'll get a lot stronger." Bonnie mentioned.

"She's right. But first Vex Mind gives Serkion 500 more attack, and defense points." Spencer said as Serkion glowed.

 _Serkion: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500/DEF: 0 + 500 = 500)**_

"He's given up completely." Yusei frowned.

"And now I play Serkion's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Serkion's attack points are doubled!" Spencer called as Serkion took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 3 - 2) (ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000)**

"5000 points?" Leo asked in shock.

 _"But Lester's three monsters have enough points to have him survive the attack."_ Astral pointed out.

"Lester if you do manage to survive this turn Serkion goes to defense mode after he attacks." Spencer told him. "And you can't attack anything else except Serkion."

"Except I won't, your Cyclops probably makes your monster even stronger." Lester guessed.

"Not really." Spencer answered.

Lester blinked in surprise.

"It doesn't make Serkion stronger." Spencer told him before revealing, "Instead when Serkion battles one of your monsters it loses 500 points!"

"Oh, in other words it does basically the same thing and you win." Lester pointed out.

"In only makes your monster weaker not mine stronger." Spencer told him. "Lester you were one strong opponent, and you have my respect. Serkion attack Reign-Beaux!"

 _Reign-Beaux: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**_

Serkion fired a blast as Reign-Beaux charged at the blast before being incinerated.

* * *

 **Lester: 0000**

 **Spencer: 0650**

 **Spencer wins the duel!**

* * *

"Huh, hey what's going on?" Anthony asked suddenly.

"What?" Lilly asked.

That's when they noticed Casey was out cold and looked to be in pain.

"Casey!/James!" Riley, and Karen cried shocked as they ran over to him.

He was shaking in fear and looked to be in agony.

"James! Are you alright!? Say something my boy!" Karen called to her son as Riley took his hand thinking every positive emotion she could think of.

"Keep fighting hard Lester." Spencer said as Serkion vanished as he walked off.

Casey didn't respond to either of them as Lester walked back looking down.

"Lester it's okay. It was a small mistake." Luna assured him.

"A fatal mistake." Lester frowned as the faces appeared again with Yusei taking on Casey.

Riley stared in horror. "He can't."

Yusei frowned as he said "I'll go tell them."

He walked as Alex hugged Rin worried that Bruno would react. Strangely Bruno wasn't kicking.

"Hey... He isn't hurting you." Alex told her.

Rin nodded. "That's good, but... Never mind Alex. The second round is going a lot faster isn't it?"

"Yeah since 12 matches are now being shown." Yusaku answered. "The next one will be 6 matches."

"Well since Yusei kind of won by default this is the seventh match right?" Crow asked.

"Yeah it is." Yusaku answered.

"So who's next?" Skye asked.

As if on cue her face appeared opposite Terri's.

"Whoa I'm next." Terri said amazed.

"Looks like it, good luck." Skye smiled.

Terri nodded.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Zoodiac vs Trickstar.**

 **Ulrich362: That should be interesting.**

 **bopdog111: The outcome of that battle won't be the same as the one she had against Declan.**

 **Ulrich362: It could be, though it won't be as fast a victory if Skye does win.**

 **bopdog111: Sorry for not debuting Casey's new deck but their are still other chances for that to happen.**

 **Ulrich362: All will be revealed in time, plus he'll debut that deck against a rather interesting character so look forward to that.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	19. Trickstar vs Zoodiac! Army vs Knights!

**bopdog111: Too bad for Casey.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, then again he'll have his chance at some point.**

 **bopdog111: For now it's Terri vs Skye.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, and Terri has another advantage as this next match is a Master Action Duel.**

 **bopdog111: But Skye is a Dueltainer herself so that gives her an advantage herself but the Master Action Duels are different.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, only one way to find out who's going to win. Enjoy the chapter.**

 ** **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!****

* * *

Skye, and Terri entered the field.

"Alright everyone what will be this Master Action Field this time!?" Nico announced.

"Lets find out." Melissa added.

The card appeared as it spin before stopping at one field spell. Trickstar Lightstage.

"Oh, sorry Terri." Skye apologized. "That's just bad luck on your part."

 **"Generating Action Field."** The ARC-V computer announced as the field transformed into a stage where several fairies like Lycorius appeared performing, signing, and dancing.

* * *

 _Trickstar Lightstage_

 _Action Master Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 2 Action Cards in your hand. During your End Phase if you have more then one Action Card in your hand you must discard them until you hold 1. You can discard as many Action Cards in your hand to increase the ATK of all Link Monsters, and monsters their pointing at by 500 for each one until the End Phase. When a Link Monster is destroyed you can banish 2 Action Cards in your hand to Special Summon that monster during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"Since this is my favorite field, you can go first." Skye offered.

Terri nodded.

"DUEL!"

The two girls declared.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Catalyst by Lickin Park)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Skye: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

"For my first move I'll summon Goblindbergh!" Terri called as the goblin on a plane appeared.

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"Alright." Skye nodded with a smile.

"Now I play his ability! I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand." Terri told her.

"I'm guessing a Zoodiac monster." Skye noted.

Terri smiled nodding before asking, "Skye do you love animals?"

"I like animals, though probably not as much as you do." Skye admitted.

"Well I love them to death. They were my family before I was taken in by the Obsidians." Terri smiled. "And my deck reflects on them like this one. Zoodiac Bunnyblast!"

The Bunny appeared with her rifle.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Huh, big sis Terri's already started?" asked a voice.

They looked over. It was Ace and Declan and Ace was holding three cards.

"Hey Ace." Bonnie smiled. "They started after Sora, and Zane's match while Yuri, and Jack dueled, and then Lester, and Spencer dueled each other."

Ace smiled. "I made the cards for Mason but forgot I had to give big sis hers."

As he said that Ace showed her two copies of Gyrus Diablo so it could be Reincarnation Link Summoned along with Zoodiac Protector.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Protector_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Beast-Warrior/Link_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _2 or more "Zoodiac" monsters_  
 _While this card is face-up on the field other "Zoodiac" monster you control cannot be selected as an attack target and are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this card points to a "Zoodiac" monster it gains that monster's effect if used as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster._

* * *

"Hey isn't that the same monster you had thought of during your trip to Xyz?" Hart asked seeing the name.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to give it to big sis for good luck but I didn't get here in time."

"She'll be fine Ace." Lulu smiled to him.

Ace nodded. "I can give her the card afterward. Oh, but these are for you Mason."

He handed him the copies of Diablo with a smile. Mason smiled taking them. "Thank ya Ace."

Lance emerged from his Duel Disk looking a bit guilty, **_"Hey uh listen little bud... Sorry about taking your method, and make it to something without your permission."_**

"It's ok, it helped my best friend." Ace smiled. "Just promise you won't yell at him anymore."

 ** _"Well it's hard for me to keep promises but I'll try my best."_ **Lance agreed.

Ace nodded at that as they turned back to the duel.

"He has such a big heart." Bonnie smiled to Ray. "I nearly expected for him to yell or at least not forgive Lance for that."

Ray just smiled.

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell, Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri called.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"I had a feeling that would be your next move." Skye admitted. "Now if I had to wager a guess, you'll destroy Goblindbergh for... I want to say Whiptail?"

"Close. Ramram!" Terri answered as Goblindbergh shattered as Ramram appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

Skye just smiled. "Alright then."

"Now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Terri called as the two flew up.

"She's definitely having fun up there." Emma noted.

"Indeed she does." Akira agreed.

Stacy smiled seeing the Xyz Summoning

"Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: ? + 400 + 800 = 1200/DEF: 2000 + 800 = 2800)**_

Skye smiled seeing the dog. Or a warrior dog at that.

"I set a card, and end it there." Terri ended.

Skye 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll set two cards facedown and then I'll start off by summoning Trickstar Candina." Skye mentioned as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Trickstar Candina_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 400_

 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Trickstar" card from your Deck to your hand. Each time your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, inflict 200 damage to them immediately after it resolves.__

* * *

"Then since Candina was summoned I can add a Trickstar card to my hand and I think I'll go with a new twist, Trickstar Fusion!"

"Fusion?" Ryoken asked surprised.

"She said she was practicing something, I guess she meant Fusion Summoning." Akira answered.

"Now I end my turn." Skye ended.

* * *

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Skye: 4000**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew as she smiled, "I play Giant Trunade."

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

Skye's two set cards returned to her hand. Terri's set card, and Zoodiac Barrage returned to her hand. **(Terri: 3800)**

"Huh, why did big sis take damage?" Ace asked in confusion.

"It's thanks to Trickstar Candina's ability, whenever Terri plays a spell or trap card effect she takes 200 points of damage." Akira answered.

"Well now I activate Zoodiac Barrage." Terri said as Candina did damage. **(Terri: 3600)** "And I set the card before summoning Zoodiac Whiptail."

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

Skye nodded seeing that.

"Now I play Whiptail's ability. It attaches itself to Chakanine as an Overlay Unit." Terri stated.

"Not a bad move." Skye complimented.

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 1200 + 1200 + 2400/DEF: 2800 + 400 = 3200/ORU: 2 - 3)**_

"Now I switch Chakanine to attack mode." Terri said as the monster switched.

Seeing that Skye started running for an Action Card.

Terri seeing that ran for one as she called, "Go Chakanine! Attack Candina!"

"I play Evasion!" Skye called activating the spell.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Terri grunted as the attack was prove useless.

"Close, but not quite close enough Terri." Skye smiled.

Terri nodded before saying, "Oh well. I end my turn."

Skye 2nd Turn:

Skye drew.

"I play my face-down! Mind Crush!" Terri called. **(Terri: 3400)**

* * *

 _Mind Crush_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Declare 1 card name; if that card is in your opponent's hand, they must discard all copies of it, otherwise you discard 1 random card._

* * *

"Mind Crush?" Skye asked curiously.

"I declare a card name, and if it's in your hand you must discard it, and all other copies in your deck. If not I have to discard a card." Terri answered.

Skye nodded. "I get it, and you know one of my cards."

"And the card I pick is... Trickstar Reincarnation!" Terri called.

"Huh?" Skye asked in surprise. "No, I'm not holding Reincarnation."

 _'Darn it.'_ Terri thought gritting her teeth as she discarded Zoodiac Kataroost. _'That was my one shot to get rid of those cards that easily defeated Declan.'_

"Well now that that's done, I think I'll summon Trickstar Lilybell in attack mode." Skye smiled as a gray fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Trickstar Lilybell_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it: You can Special Summon it from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Lilybell" once per turn. This card can attack directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Though instead of keeping her I'll return her to my hand to summon Trickstar Lycoris."

The red fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

 _Trickstar Lycoris_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"Now since Lilybell was added to my hand I can summon her back to the field." Skye explained as her monster reappeared. "Now, Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!"

The circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 Fairy-Type monsters. I place Candina, Lilybell, and Lycoris in the Link Markers." Skye stated as the three fairies flew to the Up, Left, and Right Markers. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 3! Trickstar Foxywitch!"

A fairy that is white a pink appeared giggling with 2200 attack points.

* * *

 _Trickstar Foxywitch_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Left, Right_

 _2+ Fairy monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card they control. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Link-2 or lower "Trickstar" monster from your Extra Deck, then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card they control. You can only use each effect of "Trickstar Foxywitch" once per turn._

* * *

Ace blushed seeing her, "Whoa... She's really pretty."

Unaware to him Foxywitch heard that. Foxywitch turned to him and smiled causing him to blush a bit more. Dawn saw that and couldn't resist walking up to him. "Do you have a little crush?"

Ace blushed even more hearing that.

"When Foxywitch is summoned you take 200 points of damage for every card you control Terri." Skye explained while staring at her monster in annoyance.

Terri widen her eyes as she counted. "I have Chakanine, and Zoodiac Barrage." **(Terri: 3000)**

"Ok, next up I'll do this." Skye smiled running and grabbing two Action Cards.

 _'She thinks she'll get her monster back... Too bad that Whiptail banishes the monster she battles afterwards.'_ Terri thought grinning.

Skye looked at the cards and smiled. "I set one card and end my turn."

 _'She's not attacking?'_ Terri thought surprised.

"Well now Miss Skye as per rules of a Master Action you need to discard an Action Card in your hand during your End Phase." Nico told her.

Skye nodded discarding one of her cards.

* * *

 **Terri: 3000**

 **Skye: 4000**

* * *

Terri 3rd Turn:

Terri blinked before shrugging drew.

"I activate the Action Card Double Attack and use it on Zoodiac Chakanine. Alright?" Skye asked.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn.__

* * *

Terri looked confused on that.

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)**_

 _'Great, there goes the bluff.'_ Skye thought. "Was kind of hoping you'd negate that to be honest."

"Well I can't help but think you were trying to send me in for an attack only to be lead for a trap." Terri admitted.

"Well you're half right." Skye mentioned. "I activate Trickstar Temptation, now since I control a Trickstar monster I can target a monster whose attack points are different from their original value and return that monster to the owner's hand."

* * *

 _Trickstar Temptation_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Trickstar" monster: Target 1 monster on the field whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; return it to the hand._

* * *

Terri called, "Well I'll play the ability Bunnyblast gave Chakanine! By using an Overlay Unit that spell is negated!"

Chakanine stopped the Action Spell. **(ATK: 4800 - 800 = 4000/DEF: 3200 - 800 = 2400/ORU: 3 - 2)**

"Now Chakanine attack Foxywitch!" Terri called.

Foxywitch shattered but Skye smiled. "When Foxywitch is destroyed I can summon a Link 2 or lower Trickstar to my field, like my Trickstar Holly Angel."

* * *

 _Trickstar Holly Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2 "Trickstar" monsters_

 _ _Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, inflict 200 damage to your opponent. "Trickstar" monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If your opponent takes damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage they took, until the end of this turn.__

* * *

 **(Skye: 2200)**

"Well now as the monster that has Whiptail as an Overlay Unit battled Chakanine it's banished!" Terri called.

Skye's eyes widened only for her to smile. Foxywitch vanished.

"And now Double Attack's effect ends so Chakanine's points restore to normal." Terri said.

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 4000 - 2400 = 1600)**_

"True." Skye nodded.

"Your turn Skye." Terri told her.

Skye 3rd Turn:

"I play Trickstar Gathering, a spell that costs 1500 points to banish two Trickstars from my graveyard and add another Lilybell to my hand." Skye mentioned.

* * *

 _Trickstar Gathering_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1500 Life Points, and banish 2 "Trickstar" Monsters from your graveyard: Add 1 "Trickster" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

She added the card glowing. **(Skye: 0700)**

"Now Lilybell's effect Summons her to my field, and now I'll Link Summon Trickstar Delfiendium." Skye continued.

"With what monsters?" Terri asked.

"Lilybell and my Link 2 Holly Angel." Skye answered.

The two flew up entering the Up, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Markers before what emerged was a fairy wearing a blue suit.

* * *

 _Trickstar Delfiendium_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ "Trickstar" monsters_

 _When this card declares an attack while it points to a "Trickstar" monster: You can target any number of your banished "Trickstar" cards, up the number of Link Monsters your opponent controls; add them to your hand, and if you do, this card gains 1000 ATK for each card added to your hand by this effect, until the end of this turn. You cannot Set cards, nor activate the effects of "Trickstar" cards in your hand, the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Next I'll..." Sky started only to pause. "Attack."

 _'_ _She knows what Whiptail will do to her monster.'_ Terri thought running to an Action Card.

Skye started running for her own Action Card.

Terri grabbed one, "Evasion!"

Skye nodded hearing that. "I end my turn."

 _'Why would she attack?'_ Terri thought confused.

"Your move Terri." Skye mentioned.

* * *

 **Terri: 3000**

 **Skye: 0700**

* * *

Terri 4th Turn:

Terri drew.

 _'Ok, I only have one chance left and even that chance is practically non-existant.'_ Skye thought.

Terri looked over before calling, "Okay now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Chakanine!"

"Drident." Alex whispered.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!" Terri chanted

Her ace appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 2400)**_

"It's over." Akira said calmly. "Ironically not having a Link Monster helped Terri."

"Now I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack!" Terri called.

 _Drident: **(ATK: 1600 x 2 = 3200)**_

Skye nodded calmly.

"Drident attack Delfiendium!" Terri called.

Skye nodded as Delfiendium shattered.

* * *

 **Terri: 3000**

 **Skye: 0000**

 **Terri wins the duel!**

* * *

"You won big sis." Ace smiled.

"You alright Skye?" Terri asked.

"Yeah, just forgot you didn't have any Link Monsters." Skye admitted.

Terri nodded before offering her a hand.

Skye smiled taking it as they walked off.

"You're doing really good big sis." Ace smiled.

"Ah thanks Ace." Terri smiled kissing his forehead.

Ace giggled happily.

"You did great Terri." Stacy smiled.

"Thank ya Stace." Terri smiled.

"Here you go big sis." Ace smiled giving her the card.

"Who's next?" Yuto asked.

Terri looked as she gasped taking the card before smiling giving Ace a big hug. Ace smiled hugging her back.

"Just four matches for this round left." Yuya told them. "And the ones who haven't dueled are Stacy, Lilly, Yuto, Yuki, Alex, Rocky, Celina, and Zarc."

As he said that the faces appeared again only to fade revealing Yuto was dueling Rocky.

"Well Army vs Knight." Rocky said turning to Yuto.

"It should be interesting." Yuto smiled.

The two walked to the field.

"After you Rocky." Yuto smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: It has Begun by Starset)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Rocky 1st Turn:

Rocky drew as he said, "Okay first off I'll be summoning Stone Army of Sandstone from my hand!"

His ionic Stone Army monster appeared.

"Alright." Yuto nodded.

"I place 3 cards down, and that's it." Rocky ended.

Yuto 1st Turn:

"My move, and I think I'll set five cards and end my turn." Yuto stated.

"What? That's it?" Nico asked.

"For now." Yuto answered.

"Well before that I play my face-down! Rock Bombardment!" Rocky called.

* * *

 _Rock Bombardment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Fair enough, I expected that much." Yuto nodded.

Rocky discarded Stone Army of Peridotite. **(Yuto: 3500)**

"This is going to be an interesting match." Yuki smiled.

* * *

 **Yuto: 3500**

 **Rocky: 4000**

* * *

Rocky 2nd Turn:

Rocky drew as he said, "Now I summon Stone Army of Obsidian."

The Obsidian solider appeared.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Obsidian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this banished card is Special Summoned: You can banish this card, and 1 "Stone Army" monster you control to Special Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck in attack position that has those cards as Fusion Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

 _'Ok Rocky.'_ Yuto thought calmly.

"And now I activate Breath of Light." Rocky told him.

* * *

 _Breath of Light_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all face-up Rock-Type monsters on the field._

* * *

"Breath of Light, so that's your plan." Yuto noted.

Obsidian, and Sandstone shattered.

"That's going to cause a problem." Yuto frowned.

"And I now activate a second Rock Bombardment." Rocky grinned discarding a second Obsidian. **(Yuto: 3000)** "And I activate Rock Mingle."

* * *

 _Rock Mingle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on your field. Fusion Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard. The Summoned monster gains 200 ATK for each banished "Stone Army" monster, and cannot be effected by effects. Take damage equal to half the summoned monster's ATK. Remove the summoned monster from play during the End Phase._

* * *

Yuto frowned. "Fantastic."

"Warriors of Obsidian! Join forces, and create an unstoppable force of destruction, and become one of the most powerful statues! Fusion Summon! This is my ace! Level 10! Stone Army of Limestone!"

His ace appeared.

"Due to Rock Mingle I have to destroy all spells, and traps on my field in play, and I take half of Limestone's points of as damage." Rocky said as his set card was shown to be Stone Magic of Sealing. **(Rocky: 2800)** "And now Limestone gets 200 attack points for each banished Stone Soldier!"

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 2) = 2800)**_

"I activate two copies of the Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" Yuto countered as his two traps activated. "Not only do I summon these as level two monsters, but my Phantom Knights can't be destroyed and your Limestone loses 600 points for each one."

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 2800 - 600 - 600 = 1600)**_

The traps appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"Now, you were saying Rocky?" Yuto inquired.

"Limestone's ability! It banishes all Stone Armies in my graveyard to deal 200 points of damage for each one!" Rocky called.

Yuto shielded his arms from the rock shards.

 **(Yuto: 2600)**

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 1600 + (200 * 2) = 2000)**_

"Now Stone Army of Sandstone's ability activates!" Rocky called. "Whenever it's banished it automatically summons itself!"

Sandstone appeared. Yuto nodded.

"And when Sandstone is summoned by this method another Stone Solider emerged with it! Like Stone Army of Obsidian!" Rocky called as his Obsidian Solider appeared. "When Obsidian is summoned from banishment I can use it, and other Stone Soldiers to summon another Stone Army Fusion!"

The three monsters flew up into a Fusion Vortex.

"Warrior of Obsidian! Warrior of Sandstone! Warrior of Limestone! Merge together, and made from the hardest stone join here! Fusion Summon! Emerge Level 12! Stone Army of Pearl!" Rocky called as a Pearl appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Pearl_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Stone Army of Limestone" + 2 or more "Stone Army" monsters with different names  
The first time this card should be destroyed each turn it isn't destroyed. Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summon by any other ways. For each "Stone Army" monster banished this card gains 600 ATK. If this card attacks an opponent's monster negate it's effects. Once per turn: Whenever your opponent activates a Trap Card you can return 1 "Stone Army" monster to your graveyard to negate the activation, and if you do return it to your opponent's hand. If this card is destroyed you can Special Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Pearl." Yuto noted recalling the monster.

"For each Stone Soldier banished he gains 600 points!" Rocky called as his two Obsidians, Sandstone, Limestone, and Peridotite appeared before flying into Pearl. **(ATK: 1000 + (600 * 5) = 4000)**

Yuto's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster. **  
**

"Go Pearl! Attack Lost Vambrace!" Rocky called.

"Trap card open, Phantom Knights Fog Blade!" Yuto called.

* * *

 _Phantom Knights' Fog Blade_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 opponent's attacking monster; negate the attack. Negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters you control cannot target that face-up monster for attacks._

* * *

"Sorry Yuto don't you remember? When you play a trap I can return a Stone Solider to the graveyard to put a stop to it!" Rocky called returning Limestone. **(ATK: 4000 - 600 = 3400)**

"Did Rocky just win the duel in two short moves?" Nico Smiley inquired.

"I say he did." Melissa answered. "Yuto has 2800 points of damage heading his way."

 _'Not quite, Pearl's ability is only once per turn.'_ Yuto thought.

"Go!" Rocky called as Pearl attacked.

"Trap card open, Phantom Knights' Sword!" Yuto called.

* * *

 _Phantom Knights' Sword_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate this card by targeting 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK, also if that target would be destroyed by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead. When that target leaves the field, destroy this card.__

* * *

"It gives Lost Vambrace 800 more attack points."

 _Lost Vambrace: **(ATK: 600 + 800 = 1400)**_

"So I'll take damage, but not enough to end the duel."

 **(Yuto: 0600)**

"Huh... Well well." Rocky grinned.

"I'm not making it that easy." Yuto smiled.

"Indeed not. I end my turn." Rocky ended.

Yuto 2nd Turn:

Yuto drew his card and smiled. "Looks like I win Rocky."

"Beg pardon?" Rocky asked.

"I summon the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves, and then I can also summon my Phantom Knights of Silent Boots I drew." Yuto answered.

The two knights appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I'll use my two Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called. "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

The small knight appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I use one Overlay Unit to activate Cursed Javelin's ability. Stone Army of Pearl loses all its attack points and its special abilities." Yuto revealed. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Rocky shocked looking over as Pearl weakened. **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0)**

"Cursed Javelin attack Stone Army of Pearl!" Yuto called.

Pearl wasn't able to avoid, and shattered. **(Rocky: 1200)**

"Pearl's ability activates!" Rocky called.

"Yuto should've summoned Break Sword first before destroying Pearl." Julie smiled.

"Huh?" Ace asked.

"When Pearl is destroyed I can summon a Stone Army Fusion from the graveyard regardless how powerful it is!" Rocky called.

Yuto frowned as Limestone appeared. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuto: 0600**

 **Rocky: 1200**

* * *

Rocky 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Rocky called drawing.

"What now Rocky?" Yuto asked.

"Well I know that attacking Cursed Javelin or one of your knights would be a fatal move since you can use it's ability during my turn so I activate Miracle Rupture!" Rocky called.

* * *

 _Miracle Rupture_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only by 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Shuffle your Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Well, it was worth a try." Yuto shrugged.

Rocky discarded Stone Army of Marble before drawing, and then calling "I activate Limestone's ability! By removing all Stone Soldier's in my graveyard you get blasted with 200 points of damage for each one!"

Marble, and Pearl were removed.

"No you don't, I use Cursed Javelin's Overlay Unit first!" Yuto called.

Cursed Javelin absorbed an Overlay Unit.

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 2400 - 2400 = 0)**_

"Well now you used it up which means Limestone will be stronger then your other monsters during my turn." Rocky grinned.

"You're right, it will be." Yuto nodded.

"Can't do anything else but I'll set a card." Rocky ended.

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 0 + 2400 + (200 * 6) = 3600)**_

Yuto 3rd Turn:

"I activate a trap card Yusei told me about, Destruct Potion!" Yuto stated.

* * *

 _Destruct Potion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Select 1 monster you control. Destroy it, and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.__

* * *

"I destroy Cursed Javelin and regain life points equal to its attack points."

Rocky looked surprised. **(Yuto: 2200)**

"Now then, I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial." Yuto stated. "This takes a Phantom Knights Xyz Monster in my graveyard and ranks it up into a monster two ranks higher. I rebuild the Overlay Network with Cursed Javelin!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to the Summoned monster as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

Cursed Javelin appeared before it flew up with the spell.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted as his dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

His dragon vs Rocky's Stone Army of Limestone. Dark Rebellion shot lightning as Rocky looked on. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 3600 / 2 = 1800)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 1800 = 4300)**_

"Now Dark Rebellion attack Stone Army of Limestone!" Yuto called.

"Limestone can't be destroyed once a turn!" Rocky countered.

"True, but you still take the battle damage." Yuto reminded him.

Rocky looked on as he smiled.

* * *

 **Yuto: 2200**

 **Rocky: 0000**

 **Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

"Good match Rocky." Yuto smiled.

Rocky nodded at that.

"The second round's almost over." Celina noted as they walked back to the group.

"Who's next?" Leo asked.

They turned to see. It was Yuki vs Celina.

"Huh, well that's different." Celina smiled.

"Me against you Celina." Yuki grinned.

Celina nodded only to suddenly frown. "Now that I think about it, I don't have the best track record when it comes to dueling residents of the Ritual Dimension."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

Celina didn't answer and just walked up to the arena. Yuki followed her.

"You can go first." Celina told him.

Yuki nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Game by Disturbed)**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuki 1st Turn:

Yuki drew as he said, "Okay I activate Nekroz Cycle!"

* * *

 _Nekroz Cycle_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nekroz" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your hand or Graveyard whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Cycle" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I had a feeling you'd start like that." Celina admitted.

"Well now I sacrifice Shurit for something stronger." Yuki grinned as Shurit appeared before grinning plunging his sword to the ground, and being enveloped in ice.

"Ok, that's not good." Yuma frowned.

"Son of the Sorcerer, and Dancer of the ice be reborn as your powerful state in the art of freeze! Ritual Summon! Level 3, Nekroz of Clausolas!"

The ice broke, and Shurit's sword was pulled out by Nekroz of Clausolas.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Clausolas_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Clausolas" once per turn._  
 _● You can discard this card; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, that target's ATK becomes 0, also that target's effects are negated._

* * *

"It's fine." Yuri mentioned calmly.

"Since I tributed Shurit I can add a Warrior-Type Nekroz to my hand." Yuki told her.

Yuki shows Nekroz of Brionac.

"Next off I set 2 cards, and end things here." Yuki ended.

Celina 1st Turn:

Celina drew her card only to immediately frown. "I forfeit."

"Huh?" Yuki asked surprised. "No no don't forfeit."

Leo frowned. "She's probably thinking about when she challenged Gale."

"That's in the past." Gale told him.

"To you maybe, but maybe not to Celina." Leo pointed out. "She was challenging you so you would both die after all."

"This isn't the same thing." Kelly argued.

"I know that." Leo told her. "That doesn't mean it can't bring back those memories though."

"Celina it's alright." Yuki told her. "I'll forfeit my spot for you here if you like."

Celina stared at him before closing her eyes. "No, if I'm making it to the next round I'm doing it with my skills. I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode."

The yellow chick appeared giggling.

* * *

 _Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

 _Dark Type  
_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEP: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Kaleido Chick lets me send a Lunalight monster to my graveyard and if I Fusion Summon Kaleido Chick can be treated as that monster. So I'll send Lunalight Panther Dancer from my Extra Deck to the graveyard and then play Polymerization." Celina stated.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"You know Lilly that spell reminds me wasn't there another HERO in your Deck that can be Fusion Summoned using two Masked HEROs?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah, there is." Lilly nodded. "It's just really hard for me to summon him."

"Considering you only have 1 Polymerization in your Deck." Sora nodded getting that.

Yuki nodded.

"I fuse Lunalight Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer with Lunalight Purple Butterfly, and Lunalight Black Sheep." Celina stated as the three monsters flew up. "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

Her ace appeared ready.

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Leo Dancer can attack twice each turn, so I'll attack Nekroz of Clausolas." Celina declared.

"I play Dimension Wall!" Yuki revealed.

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

Celina's eyes widened in shock seeing that trap as her monster's attack was reflected.

 **(Celina: 0500)**

"I... set one card and end my turn." Celina said uncertainly.

"She's not attacking again?" Mokuba asked.

"Why would she? She nearly OTKed herself." Yuri pointed out.

"Dimension Wall's effect only works once per battle." Gale answered.

"Yuki set two cards." Yuri mentioned.

"He doesn't have two copies." Gale pointed out.

"Knowledge for the future, but she ended her move already." Yuri told Gale.

* * *

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Celina: 0500**

* * *

Yuki 2nd Turn:

Yuki drew seeing it was Frozen Heart.

"Just go ahead Yuki, you've pretty much won already." Celina told him.

"I haven't yet. I play my face-down card, Freezing Heart!" Yuki called.

* * *

 _Freezing Heart_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's levels are added up to 7 or more._

* * *

Celina's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"By sacrificing my level 10 Nekroz of Decisive Armor in my hand I can summon my Dragon!" Yuki told her as the dragon was enveloped in ice.

"Created from the arts of ice, and it's heart made from the ice of the coldest arctics it shall carry out the wrath of ice! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wrap the world in ice, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

Frozen Heart break out of the ice roaring.

* * *

 _Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Freezing Heart". When this card is Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand you can halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. While this card battles against a level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls your opponent cannot activate spell, trap, or monster effects until the end of the damage step. If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's original ATK._

* * *

"Your ace." Celina recalled.

"Well since he's Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand your monsters' attack points are halved but your Leo Dancer is unaffected." Yuki told her.

"That's right." Celina nodded.

"Plus Trishula is the last card in my hand so I'll pass things along to ya." Yuki smiled.

Celina 2nd Turn:

Celina drew her card and looked at Yuki before just smiling. "I sacrifice Leo Dancer to summon Lunalight Wolf and end my turn."

* * *

 _Lunalight Wolf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What?" Yuki asked surprised just that. "You have what you need to beat me."

"Frozen Heart is 500 points stronger than my Lunalight Wolf." Celina said calmly. "It's your move."

"No I meant your Leo Dancer." Yuki pointed out. "Why did you sacrifice it instead of attacking with it?"

"I made a choice on my turn." Celina answered.

Yuki 3rd Turn:

Yuki only shrugging drawing before silently telling Frozen Heart to attack Lunalight Wolf. Celina's monster shattered.

* * *

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 ** **Yuki wins the duel!****

* * *

"And that's it. Yuki wins by a easy victory." Nico announced.

"True." Melissa agreed thoughtfully.

Yuki walked over, and asked "Celina why did you threw the match like that?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Celina admitted.

Yuki took her hand pulling her up as they walked to the group. Kelly hugged Yuki. Yuki hugged her back.

"It's almost all over." Ace whispered.

"Stacy, Lilly, Alex, and Zarc are the only ones who haven't dueled yet." Yugi mentioned.

Alex blinked in surprise. "Lilly and Stacy were supposed to duel in the Friendship Cup."

"Guess their re-match was decided by the fates. I had the same thing before." Jack smirked.

"If they duel each other, though dueling any one of you three will be fine with me." Zarc smiled.

They looked to see who's next. Zarc was going up against Stacy.

"Guess it isn't that after all." Jack mentioned.

Melissa, and Nico walked to the stage as Melissa announced, "The last matches will begin at sun-down! For all our duelists need to relax, and get themselves ready for the last matches this round!"

"Makes sense." Zarc nodded. "Well Stacy, I'm looking forward to this one."

Stacy nodded shaking Zarc's hand.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: The second round is nearly over.**

 **bopdog111: After Zarc vs Stacy, and Lilly's rematch with Alex.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, so you can look forward to that.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. Fierceness of the Cabal! Alex vs Lilly!

**Ulrich362: Just two left.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah but first their having a break.**

 **Ulrich362: A well deserved break.**

 **bopdog111: They've been dueling hard, and fast. Now it's the time to relax for as long as they could.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Just a little more and it'll be over, I wonder who's going to win." Zuzu mentioned thoughtfully.

"We're trying our best." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, and you already beat me once." Alex admitted. "Actually, I'm a little scared."

"It's okay to be scared." Dawn smiled to her.

Alex nodded with a smile. "I'm having a lot of fun though."

Suddenly Ace tapped Dawn's shoulder. "Big sis, is aunt Riley ok?"

Dawn looked over to her aunt hearing that. Riley looked incredibly nervous and upset.

"I think she's just worried about Casey." Dawn answered.

Ace looked down before suddenly getting up and walking over to Spencer. Said boy was checking over his cards looking over mostly at Serkion, and Skolas.

"I... I challenge you." Ace told him.

Everyone who were there turned over to him surprised. Spencer directed his eyes over to him, and asked "Why?"

Ace looked nervous before taking a breath. "Something happened to uncle Casey when you were dueling and it made aunt Riley sad. I want to beat you and make her feel better."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked him.

"Your duel with Lester, Casey fainted during it." Declan told him as Ace nodded.

"I want to beat you to make aunt Riley feel better." Ace told him again.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Only the participants in the tournament are currently around so while Ace is still shy and nervous the fact that there are less people means he's not as scared to duel. Plus he really cares about his family which is also helping him in this case.)**

"Well I'll not sure if that will help your uncle..." Spencer trailed off closing his eyes before standing up saying, "But I'm never one to refuse a challenge."

Ace nodded. _'It has to help uncle Casey.'_

 _'I'll use the Deck that seems to fit him. The use of Cabal.'_ Spencer thought as they walked outside.

Ace walked after him. "Mommy says if I challenge you you get to go first."

"She sounds like a wise woman. You really do get her." Spencer praised.

Ace blushed hearing that.

With that they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Unbreakable Heart by Three Days Grace)**

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Spencer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Spencer 1st Turn:

Spencer drew, and said "Okay then. I'll start by summoning Cabal Legionary."

A armor warrior appeared with a small machine gun in his hands.

* * *

 _Cabal Legionary_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect._

* * *

"Another deck?" Sora asked in surprise. "He's been talking to Bastion."

"I place 3 cards down, and that's it." Spencer ended.

Ace 1st Turn:

"Ok um... I summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit in attack mode." Ace declared.

The golden dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot attack during the turn it is Special Summoned this way. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, also make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"Next I sacrifice him to summon Hieratic Dragon of Su in attack mode, and since I sacrificed Tefnuit I can summon Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord from my deck." Ace continued.

The blue version of a huge sphere appeared in place.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Su_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Hieratic" monster. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Hieratic" monster, except this card, from your hand or your side of the field, to target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A mysterious engraved Hieratic relic. It was thought to be a simple stone, but it was actually infused with the power of a sun-wielding dragon. Aeons passed, and the power of the relic grew and grew until it finally shone like the sun itself._

* * *

"Now I can play Stamping Destruction on your... right card." Ace continued.

* * *

 _Stamping Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to its controller.__

* * *

"Cabal Authority." Spencer said the name as it shattered. **(Spencer: 3500)** "When I play it I can destroy 1 card in your hand during my turn only."

Ace nodded. "Ok, then next I um... oh, I use Su's ability and sacrifice my Seal to destroy your left set card."

The seal vanished.

"Cabal Ambush." Spencer told him as the spell shattered. "When a Cabal is getting attacked I can summon a second Cabal in it's place to destroy the attacking monster."

"Ok, um... now I'll set a card and banish Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit, and Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord to summon Hieratic Dragon of Asar from my hand." Ace said as a long bodied golden dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Asar_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 700_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT Dragon-Type monster and 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can Tribute 1 face-up "Hieratic" monster instead, except this card._

* * *

"Asar attacks Cabal Legionary."

Asar charged at Legionary

"I play the continuous trap card, Cabal Layout!" Spencer called.

* * *

 _Cabal Layout_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn: When a "Cabal" monster is targeted for an attack you can negate the attack, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Cabal" monster from your hand. During your turn only: You can send this face-up card to the graveyard to destroy 1 card in your opponent's hand, or field equal to the number of "Cabal" monsters on your field._

* * *

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion.

"When a Cabal is being attacked I can negate the attack, and summon another from my hand." Spencer answered. "And I pick Cabal Phalanx."

A warrior looking like Legionary except it has a huge shield appeared.

* * *

 _Cabal Phalanx_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _When this Defense Position card is targeted for an attack you can destroy the attacking monster before damage calculation, and if you do switch this card to attack position. You cannot change this card's battle position until your next turn._

* * *

"Oh, then um... Su attacks Cabal Legionary." Ace said.

Spencer watched as his monster shattered. **(Spencer: 3200)**

"I end my turn." Ace finished.

"Not bad. You gotten rid of most of my resources. I knew this deck was a fit for you. Like your deck this one focuses over destroying your own resources." Spencer told him.

"Oh." Ace said quietly.

* * *

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Spencer: 3200**

* * *

Spencer 2nd Turn:

Spencer drew making his hand two before saying, "I'll now by summoning Cabal Psion." A small version of the Cabal appeared.

* * *

 _Cabal Psion_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Once per turn: When this card attacks an opponent's monster you can destroy that monster at the end of the damage step. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

Ace nodded seeing the monster before pausing. "Um... I play Hieratic Seal of Banishment to sacrifice Su and get rid of your trap."

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of Banishment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Hieratic" monster to target 1 card your opponent controls; banish that target._

* * *

Su vanished as Cabal Layout vanished.

"Had you haven't done that I would send it to the graveyard to destroy a card on your field, or your hand equal to the amount of Cabals on my field." Spencer told him.

Ace smiled. "Then I did something smart."

"Appear the circuit that Lights up the Path!" Spencer called as the circuit appeared.

"A Link Monster!" Ace cried in shock.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are two "Cabal" monsters. I set Psion, and Phalanx in the Link Markers!" Spencer called as they entered the Up-Left, and Up Markers. "Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Join us Link 2, Vatch, Psion Flayer of the Cabal!"

At that white version of a Cabal Psion appeared with 1900 attack points.

* * *

 _Vatch, Psion Flayer of the Cabal_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Warrior/Link_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _Link Arrow: Up-Left, Up_

 _ _During either player's turn you can destroy 1 card that this card points too. This card gains 400 ATK each time it uses this effect.__

* * *

Ace looked at the monster before taking a breath of relief. "He doesn't point to Asar."

"Maybe not but this one will." Spencer told him.

"When a have a Cabal Link Monster on the field I can summon this guy to one of his Link Arrows. Cabal Gladiator!" Spencer called as a new Cabal appeared to the Up Link Arrow.

* * *

 _Cabal Gladiator_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When you control a "Cabal" Link Monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand to one of zones it points too. When this card is destroyed by a "Cabal" Link Monsters effect draw 1 card._

* * *

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Vatch's ability ability activates! It destroys a card it points too, and gets 400 points for each one!" Spencer called as Gladiator shattered. **(ATK: 1900 + 400 = 2300)**

Ace's eyes widened in shock.

"That's a powerful effect, but Asar is still stronger." Dawn noted.

"When Gladiator is destroyed by a Cabal Link Monster's effect I can draw a card." Spencer mentioned drawing.

Ace nodded nervously seeing that.

"And which I'll play Cabal Ship." Spencer told him

* * *

 _Cabal Ship_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _"Cabal" Monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to destroy 1 card your opponent controls. Monsters you control loses 300 ATK, and DEF if you use this effect. If this card is destroyed: Destroy 3 cards both players controls._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened seeing the card and immediately looked down.

 _Vatch: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

"You're stronger now." Ace frowned.

"For now. Vatch attack Asar!" Spencer called as his monster charged.

Ace could only watch as his monster shattered.

 **(Ace: 3800)**

"Your move now." Spencer ended.

Ace 3rd Turn:

Ace drew his card without looking at it and just frowned. "I pass."

* * *

 **Ace: 3800**

 **Spencer: 3200**

* * *

Spencer 4th Turn:

Spencer drew as he said, "Vatch attacks you directly."

Ace just let the attack hit him.

 **(Ace: 1000)**

"Ace." Dawn said worried.

"He won, I lose again big sis." Ace frowned. "I'm just a stupid loser."

"No your not." Stacy told him. "You beat Leo in your birthday party."

Ace just shook his head.

"Do you want to stop?" Spencer offered.

Ace turned to him before looking at his card for the first time only to blink in surprise. "Huh? Oh um... no."

"Then I'll end my turn here." Spencer ended.

Ace 4th Turn:

Ace drew his card before closing his eyes. "I play Pot of Greed!"

The grinning pot appeared as he drew twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Ace looked at his cards nervously before his eyes widened. "Big sis, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Yeah?" Dawn asked him.

"Can I bring Asar back with Monster Reborn?" Ace asked. "It says I need to banish monsters to summon him."

"Well if it doesn't say 'And cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways' then yeah you can." Dawn answered.

Ace looked at his graveyard before smiling. "Ok, I use Monster Reborn to bring back Hieratic Dragon of Asar!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

The dragon appeared roaring.

"Now I summon Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb." Ace continued.

Another golden armor dragon appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 "Hieratic" Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now..." Ace started before smiling. "I play Solidarity!"

* * *

 _Solidarity_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you have only 1 original Type of monster in your Graveyard, all monsters you control with the same Type gain 800 ATK._

* * *

"Soli-What?" Spencer asked.

"Since I only have dragons in my graveyard, all my dragons on the field get 800 points stronger." Ace explained.

 _Hieratic Dragon of Asar: **(ATK: 2600 + 800 = 3400)**_

 _Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb: **(ATK: 1800 + 800 = 2600)**_

"Asar attack Vatch."

Asar charged as Vatch was hit being destroyed while Spencer took damage. **(Spencer: 2600)**

"Gebeb attack him directly!" Ace called.

The dragon charged as Spencer looked on as he thought, _'He does have the skills to beat someone of Oryx' conquest.'_

* * *

 **Ace: 1000**

 **Spencer: 0000**

 **Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace just stared at the field before his eyes widened. "Huh? Did I... I mean I just...?"

"Yeah you did Acy!" Dawn cheered.

Ace looked at his cards. "Maybe... maybe I can be like everybody after all."

As he said that Ace turned to Dawn and smiled confidently. Dawn hugged him. Spencer walked over telling Ace, "Well your a pretty skilled young one. But like I said I'm not sure if your victory over me can help your Uncle."

"Thanks." Ace smiled.

 _"Interesting isn't it Yuma?"_ Astral asked.

"Yeah it sure is Astral." Yuma grinned.

 _"That isn't what I meant, Ace challenged him for his uncle's sake but you can clearly see he is far more confident after that victory than he was earlier today."_ Astral explained.

"I know." Yuma told him.

Astral just nodded as they watched Ace hug Dawn and smile. Terri, and the other girls smiled before Terri gasped a little feeling something weird.

"Ter?" Hart asked.

She didn't reply standing frozen.

"Big sis?" Ace asked nervously turning to her.

Then Terri snapped out of it before turning to Astral shocked. "Astral... Do you go evil sometimes?"

 _"Go evil?"_ Astral asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I think I had a vision of a jet black version of yourself causing destruction." Terri answered.

Astral's eyes widened in horror.

"No way... that's impossible." Yuma said fearfully. "It can't be possible, Terri are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah." Terri nodded.

 _"That vision, it was of Dark Mist."_ Astral told her as almost everyone from the Xyz Dimension started looking around nervously.

"Dark Mist?" Yuya asked. "You mean that Monster, Vector used against me, and Sardon?"

 _"Yes."_ Astral nodded before explaining just who and what Dark Mist was.

"No way." Zuzu said shocked.

"But why would Terri had a vision of him?" Yuto asked.

 _"I don't know."_ Astral answered. _"Something is very wrong."_

"Hopefully it's my mind playing on me." Terri told them.

"Hopefully..." Yuma agreed.

Spencer meanwhile took out a card seeing it was Primus Sha'aull, Leader of the Cabal as he walked back inside the hotel. "The tournament is in an hour."

"The last two matches." Zarc recalled. "Then the second round will be over."

Stacy smiled as she offered Zarc a hand. Zarc took it. "Good luck Stacy."

"Good luck to you Zarc." Stacy smiled.

Alex smiled at this as she took Rin's hand, "Mommy... Will Lilly be alright? Me, and her's last match wasn't fun."

"Your last match wasn't fun because whoever won would absorb the other one." Rin reminded her. "Now that your big sis Dawn is already here it'll just be a fun duel."

Alex nodded before saying, "I'm just worried. It seems the same like how Celina remembered her duel with Gale."

Rin just hugged her. Alex hugged her back.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

They arrived back at the tournament.

"Well hopefully these last four duelists got a decent rest." Melissa announced.

"Yes because now their skills are put to the test." Nico announced.

"Exactly, so now lets pick things up with a match between Zarc Akaba and Stacy Sakaki." Melissa smiled.

Zarc, and Stacy stepped to the field.

"Who's going to win mommy?" Ace asked.

"I don't know honey." Ray answered.

Ace nodded. "I want to not be shy next time so I can compete with everybody."

Ray smiled nodding. Ace smiled happily turning back to watch the duel.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Painkiller by Three Days Grace)**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zarc 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Zarc called drawing. "To start things off I activate Scale 1 White Wing Magician, and Scale 13 Supreme Kung Gate Infinity to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He set the scale as they appeared.

* * *

 _White Wing Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, when an activated card or effect resolves that targets a DARK Spellcaster-Type monster you control, negate that effect, then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Synchro Dragon" card.)_

 _If this Pendulum Summoned card is used for a Synchro Summon, banish it._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

Stacy nodded seeing that.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Zarc called as the portal spew out Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm, Blue Frost Magician, and Chronograph Sorcerer.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

 _Blue Frost Magician_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster you control; when it attacks your opponent cannot activate Spells/Trap Cards until the end of the battle phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Ritual Dragon" card.)_

 _ _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 Ritual Spell card from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

 _Chronograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Timegazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Chronograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ _ **Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 5 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", "Ritual Dragon", and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)__

* * *

Stacy nodded seeing the monsters.

"Now as Darkwurm is summoned I can add Supreme King Gate Zero to my hand." Zarc said showing the card.

Stacy nodded again. "You're as strong as ever uncle Zarc."

Zarc smiled hearing that.

"I don't plan on losing though." Stacy mentioned.

"Well now I'll sacrifice my Chronograph Sorcerer, and Blue Frost Magician to summon Supreme King Gate Zero!" Zarc called as the fiend appeared in both the spellcasters place.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

Stacy nodded seeing that move.

"And I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Zarc said drawing twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Now I play his ability to destroy White Wing, and summon either a Fusion, or Synchro Dragon from the Extra Deck by negating it's abilities, and making it have no attack or defense points." Zarc said as the two monsters shattered. "I pick Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"

The Supreme King form of Yuri's dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Didn't want to see him." Stacy admitted.

"Well now as Zero was destroyed I can set him in my Pendulum Zone." Zarc said as it made his strongest Pendulum Scale. "Then by sacrificing two Supreme Kings I can summon this. Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"

The two dragons vanished as what appeared was the Supreme King version of Yuya's dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster; destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card from your hand. If your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is doubled. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes"._

* * *

Stacy smiled seeing the monster.

"Now I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Zarc ended.

Stacy 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by using scale 3 Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer and scale 5 Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord to set my Pendulum Scale." Stacy smiled.

Her Pendulum Scale appeared opposing Zarc's.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

"Now before anything else I use Master Pendulum's ability to destroy Gate Infinity." Stacy mentioned. "I'm not letting you gain life points."

Gate Infinity shattered.

"That's only if I have Z-ARC on the field. Plus with him now removed from the field I can Pendulum Summon even when I control a monster." Zarc told her.

"Right, sorry flashback to... another duel." Stacy admitted. "Anyway, I Pendulum Summon two copies of Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord and two copies of Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer."

The four monsters appeared in place.

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"Now, I'll tune one Vector with one Luster." Stacy declared as Luster Pendulum became four green rings and Vector Pendulum became four stars.

* * *

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Mighty Dracoslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all you oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!"

The synchro dracoslayer appeared ready.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

"Ok, Ignister Prominence attacks Odd-Eyes!" Stacy declared.

The monster charged at Odd-Eyes destroying him. **(Zarc: 3650)**

"Now, Vector Pendulum and Luster Pendulum attack Zarc directly!" Stacy called.

The two charged.

"Reveal face-down! Drowning Mirror Force!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Drowning Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Shuffle all your opponent's Attack Position monsters into the Deck._

* * *

Stacy's eyes widened in horror seeing the trap as her three monsters vanished. "I... end my turn."

* * *

 **Zarc: 3650**

 **Stacy: 4000**

* * *

Zarc 2nd Turn:

Zarc drew as he said, "Okay no Pendulum but I can summon a second Darkwurm."

Another Darkwurm appeared. Stacy nodded nervously seeing the monster.

"Darkwurm direct attack!" Zarc called as the Darkwurm attacked Stacy.

 **(Stacy: 2200)**

"Turn end." Zarc ended.

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy drew her card and nodded. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards."

She drew twice. Stacy drew her cards and nodded. "Ok, I use my Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Summon back Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord from my Extra Deck, and another Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer from my hand. Wait I can still do that right?"

"Do what?" Zarc asked.

"Since Vector Pendulum came from my Extra Deck he goes to my Extra Monster Zone, but I can summon Master Pendulum to a Main Monster Zone from my hand at the same time right?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah." Zarc nodded.

Stacy smiled as her monsters appeared. "Then it's time for Dracoformer Stacy Sakaki's star performer."

Zarc knew instantly what she's talking about. _'Master Peace!'_

"By sacrificing a Dracoslayer and a Dracoverlord on my field I can call to the field Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer in attack mode!" Stacy smiled as her ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Now, attack Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!"

The Dracoslayer charged as it slashed the Darkwurm destroying it. **(Zarc: 2500)**

"I end my turn." Stacy smiled confidently.

* * *

 **Zarc: 2500**

 ** **Stacy: 2200****

* * *

Zarc 3rd Turn:

Zarc drew as he said, "Okay I activate the spell, Supreme Value."

* * *

 _Supreme Value_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effect will be revealed._

* * *

"I negate that with Master Peace!" Stacy countered.

The spell shattered. Zarc grinned, "You took the bait."

"Bait?" Stacy asked nervously.

"Whenever Supreme Value is destroyed by your effect I can draw 3 cards by paying 1000 points." Zarc explained drawing three times. **(Zarc: 1500)** "And you used up Master Peace's ability so you can't play it anymore."

Stacy nodded. "You win."

"Now I activate Scale 8 Black Fang Magician!"

The magician appeared.

* * *

 _Black Fang Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK (until the end of this turn), then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as an "Xyz Dragon" card.)_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now I Pendulum Summon, White Wing from my Extra Deck, and Purple Poison from my hand!" Zarc called as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Purple Poison Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2100_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if your DARK Spellcaster-Type monster battles, before damage calculation: You can activate this effect; that monster gains 1200 ATK (until the end of the Damage Step), then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Fusion Dragon" card.)_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"And now I tune level 4 White Wing with level 4 Purple Poison!"

The two magicians tuned forming together.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Wings blanched with sin of it's negative will from the Wing Dragon way this dragon find a way to atone! Synchro Summon! Level 8 Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Zarc chanted as the dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. If this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card._

* * *

Stacy just nodded seeing the monster.

"Now Clear Wing attack!" Zarc called as the monster charged. "His ability activates! Before damage calculation is applied your monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to his attack points!"

Clear Wing shined light from his wings at Master Peace destroying it, and ending the duel.

* * *

 **Zarc: 1500**

 **Stacy: 0000**

 **Zarc wins the duel!**

* * *

"Congratulations uncle Zarc." Stacy smiled.

"GG Stacy." Zarc smiled.

"I guess that leaves the two of us Alex." Lilly smiled.

Alex nodded before asking, "Lilly are you gonna be alright?"

Lilly turned to her. "Yeah, unlike last time nothing bad will happen when we duel."

Alex nodded as they walked to the field.

"You can go first Alex." Lilly offered.

"DUEL!" Lilly and Alex called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Get Me Out by No Resolve)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew as she said, "Okay I summon out Crystron Rosenix!"

The phoenix machine appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Lilly nodded seeing the monster.

"And now I activate Big Wave Small Wave!" Alex called as a wave of water destroyed Rosenix.

* * *

 _Big Wave Small Wave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all face-up WATER monsters you control, then you can Special Summon WATER monsters from your hand, up to the number of monsters destroyed by this effect._

* * *

Lilly nodded.

"Now I summon Crystron Rion!" Alex called as the tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"Alright." Lilly nodded.

"And now I banish Rosenix to summon a Crystron Token!" Alex called as the Crystal Token appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

Lilly nodded. "You're planning something."

"Well for one is that I tune Rion with my Token!" Alex called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

"I Synchro Summon, Old Entity Hastorr!" Alex cried as the monster appeared behind her.

* * *

 _Old Entity Hastorr_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card from your Graveyard to that monster. That monster cannot attack, also its effects are negated. If this card leaves the field while equipped to an opponent's monster by this effect: Take control of the monster this card was equipped to._

* * *

"Old Entity Hastorr?" Lilly asked in surprise.

"You expected Quandax?" Alex smiled.

"Kind of." Lilly admitted.

"Well now I set three cards, and end my turn." Alex ended.

Lilly 1st Turn:

Lilly drew her card and nodded. "Ok, I'll start with Double Summon to call out Elemental HERO Clayman, and Elemental HERO Sparkman."

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

The two heroes appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

Lilly smiled before glancing to Terri who nodded. "I Overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz Summon Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer!"

A man holding a rifle appeared.

* * *

 _Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position. You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 other face-up card on the field; shuffle it into the Deck. You can only use 1 "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Huh?" Alex asked surprised. "An Xyz? Not Xtra HERO?"

"That's right, it's because I needed one." Lilly answered. "I send another Shadow Mist to the graveyard to activate Super Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Plus since Shadow Mist went to the graveyard I get to add Honest Neos to my hand."

"Super Polymerization!? Where did you get that!?" Alex asked surprised.

"Jaden said I deserved it, and I use it to fuse my Castel with your Old Entity Hastorr." Lilly smiled. "I Fusion Summon, Elder Entity Norden!"

A elder that has a horse, and holding a trident appeared with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Elder Entity Norden_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 Synchro or Xyz Monster + 1 Synchro or Xyz Monster_  
 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated, also banish it when this card leaves the field._

* * *

"When Norden is summoned I can bring a level 4 or lower monster in my graveyard and bring it back and I pick Shadow Mist, though his effects are negated." Lilly explained.

The Shadow HERO appeared in place.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Ok, Norden attack Alex directly!" Lilly called.

"I play Zero Gravity!" Alex countered.

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

Lilly's monsters switched position only for her to smile. "Shadow Mist attack!"

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"I summoned Shadow Mist in defense mode, not attack mode." Lilly revealed.

Shadow Mist attacked Alex as she grunted. **(Alex: 3000)**

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Lilly smiled.

* * *

 **Alex: 3000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

* * *

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew as she sees it was Double Spell. _'Might come in handy soon.'_

"I play my face-down card, Crystron Impact!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Crystron Impact_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished "Crystron" monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, if your opponent controls any face-up monsters, change their DEF to 0. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Crystron" monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate that effect._

* * *

"Not what I wanted to see." Lilly frowned.

"Well now I can summon Rosenix in attack mode!" Alex called as Rosenix appeared while a wave of water enveloped the two monsters of Lilly's.

 _Norden: **(DEF: 2200 - 2200 = 0)**_

 _Shadow Mist: **(DEF: 1500 - 1500 = 0)**_

"And now I activate my other face-down card! Pot of Greed!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card  
_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Ok." Lilly nodded.

Alex drew twice as she said, "Okay I now summon the Tuner Monster Crystron Citree!"

The monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Citree_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Citree" once per turn._

* * *

Lilly nodded seeing that.

"And now level 2 Citree tune with level 4 Rosenix!" Alex cried as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Your ace." Lilly smiled before pausing. "Not good."

"Now I play her ability! I discard Return from the Different Dimension in order to destroy your Fusion Monster!" Alex called.

Lilly could only watch as Norden shattered only for Shadow Mist to vanish as well.

"When Norden is destroyed the monster he revived gets banished." Lilly explained.

Alex nodded, "Coral Dragon attack her directly!"

The dragon roared firing a blast at Lilly.

Lilly flinched from the blast. **(Lilly: 1600)**

"Your move now." Alex ended.

Lilly 2nd Turn:

"I start by summoning Elemental HERO Bubbleman, and then I'll use Mask Change to trade him for Masked HERO Acid!" Lilly grinned.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Bubbleman slapped on the mask.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

Acid appeared as Alex widen her eyes.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Acid_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, all monsters they control lose 300 ATK._

* * *

"Before it goes my play my face-down! Reckless Greed!" Alex called as she drew twice.

* * *

 _Reckless Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases.__

* * *

"Well I still have Honest Neos to give Acid 2500 more points, now I'll attack Coral Dragon!" Lilly declared.

 _Acid: **(ATK: 2600 + 2500 = 5100)**_

The attack struck Coral Dragon who roared shattering. **(Alex: 0300)**

"That ends my turn Alex, but I think we both know it's all over." Lilly mentioned.

* * *

 **Alex: 0300**

 **Lilly: 1600**

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex didn't drew as she closed her eyes, "I can't draw due to Reckless Greed. However..." She opened her hands. "The cards I'm holding can help me out!"

"Well then, show me what they can do Alex." Lilly smiled.

"One is Card of Sanctity!" Alex called. "This lets the two of us draw until we hold 6!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

The two of them drew their cards.

"And now I activate Monster Reborn!" Alex called as the spell appeared. "This allows me to revive Coral Dragon!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Coral Dragon appeared roaring.

Lilly just nodded. "Then that's it. Acid is my only card and Coral Dragon can destroy him."

"Actually I'm debuting something good." Alex grinned. "I'll be borrowing something from your graveyard."

As she said this she revealed the Double Spell card to her.

* * *

 _Double Spell_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; place that target in the appropriate Zone on your side of the field, and as this card's effect resolution, follow its card text as if you had used it yourself._

* * *

"Double Spell?" Lilly asked.

"I discard Dimension Fusion for your..." Alex grinned as the card revealed itself.

Super Polymerization.

Lilly's eyes widened in shock.

"I discard a card to fuse Coral Dragon with Masked HERO Acid!" Alex called as Acid was pulled to the portal with Coral Dragon. "Yusei gave me this card! He told me I would need it, and you know what he's right! This is for him!"

"Dragon of the Coral Reef! Acid HERO of the City! Join forces, and form a might of power to show people your power! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 10! Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!"

At that what appeared was a purple dragonic warrior holding a lance with 3200 attack points.

* * *

 _Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Warrior-Type monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in the Graveyard; banish that target, and if you do, until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. While this card is in Attack Position, your opponent takes any effect damage you would have taken from their card effects, instead._

* * *

"Ok time out, Lilly can Xyz Summon, Alex can Fusion Summon, does that mean Terri can Synchro Summon?" Leo asked in surprise.

Terri giggled at the thought.

"Is that a giggle because you can, or because you want to?" Leo asked. "I mean, with all your level four monsters Synchro Summoning level six, seven, or eight monsters would probably be really easy for you."

"Neither. It's because you thought of that." Terri smiled.

"Oh... but can you?" Leo asked her.

"Not yet." Terri answered. "But did you hear her? Yusei gave her that Fusion Monster."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Alex smiled as she looked to the Fusion Monster, Yusei gave her as she smiled happily too it.

"Beaten by a Fusion Monster, well go ahead Alex." Lilly smiled.

Alex nodded, "Go Draco-Equiste! Attack Lilly directly!"

The draconic warrior nodded before throwing its spear and striking Lilly.

* * *

 **Alex: 0300**

 **Lilly: 0000**

 **Alex wins the duel!**

* * *

 **Ulrich362: With that, the second round comes to an end.**

 **bopdog111: And the third round will be starting soon.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course something is going on behind the scenes.**

 **bopdog111: Like Spencer.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly. Well we'll find out soon enough, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. Start of Round 3! Sora vs Yuri!

**bopdog111: That's the end of round 2, and day 2 of the tournament.**

 **Ulrich362: Round 2, and day 3. Bopdog. Round one was two days long remember?**

 **bopdog111: Been a while.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, it has been a little while. So shall we?**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was now nighttime, and everyone was outside enjoying looking at the starry night sky.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Yes it is Sora." Lilly smiled.

He smiled before turning to kiss her only to pause and stop before looking up again. Lilly noticed, and turned to him confused. "Weren't you about to kiss me?"

Sora didn't say anything.

"I think he was." Yuri mentioned reminding her that he and Celina were right behind them.

Lilly nodded as she flashed a pouting look to Yuri.

"Lilly." Yuri said simply. "No."

Alex was staring over at them as she said, "Daddy make Yuri allow it."

"How?" Yugo asked her. "I hate to say this baby girl but there's nothing I can do."

Alex pouted, "I want her to feel the love, and support of her special someone like how me, and everyone else do."

"I know baby girl and actually..." Yugo started before pausing. "I'll be right back."

With that he walked off.

"Where's he going?" Leo asked.

"No idea." Yuya shrugged.

Alex looked on before smiling pulling out the two cards she obtained in the Tournament. Marine Dragon, and Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste.

"Big sis, are you gonna win?" Ace asked her.

"I don't know Ace. I won the Friendship Cup during our journey but this is a bit different." Alex answered.

"Yeah, but you're super strong." Ace smiled. "I want you, and big sis Terri, and Mason to all win."

"That is if they manage to get past people like me first." Ryoken grinned to him.

"They can." Ace smiled.

"I don't know Ace. Ryoken was pretty very strong." Alex told him.

"I know, but I believe in you big sis." Ace told her.

Alex smiled hugging him. He hugged her back. A few minutes later Yugo came back.

"Daddy?" Alex asked seeing he came back.

"Hey Alex. Sorry about that." Yugo said before hugging her.

Alex hugged him back.

"Why did you step out?" Rin asked him.

"Wanted to ask somebody something, that's all." Yugo answered. "How's Bruno?"

"He's doing alright. Nothing bad so far." Rin smiled.

"That's good." Yugo smiled.

"Who was it you ask?" Yuki asked him.

"Nothing special, just a request." Yugo replied.

That was before noticed that Kelly have dragged Mokuba to some space for room before they begin dancing under the moonlight.

"Wow." Yuya chuckled.

"They look so great together, and like that." Stacy smiled.

Tate smiled. "Want to join them?"

"Yeah come on!" Stacy smiled pulling Tate with her.

"Let's do it Leo!" Alex smiled taking Leo's hand.

"Hart let's not let them have all the fun!" Terri smiled pilling Hart.

"Come on Sora let's dance!" Lilly grinned taking Sora with her as they joined Mokuba, and Kelly.

"Dawn, may I?" Haru asked offering her his hand.

Dawn smiled taking his hand, "Yes you can Haru."

With that they walked to join the dancing. Everyone looked on with smiles, (Or slight grins in Yusaku, Ryoken, Kolter, and Skye's case) as they see the kids dancing with their special someones.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Okay everyone I hope your feeling rested for the forth day of the tournament!" Nico announced.

"It's time for the third round." Melissa smiled.

"And now everyone take a look on the screen for our third round match-ups!" Nico announced.

The first match was Terri vs Yuto. Terri smiled as she looked at her father.

"This should be interesting." Yuto smiled.

"Yeah it should." Terri smiled.

"Ready?" Yuto asked her.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Terri smiled as they walked to the field.

"What kind of match is this?" Yuto asked.

"Master Duel." Nico answered.

Yuto and Terri nodded.

"You can take the first move Terri." Yuto smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme Take Care by the Atlantic)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

Terri drew before saying, "Okay I'll play Zoodiac Ramram in defense mode!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Alright." Yuto nodded.

"And now I use him itself to build the Overlay Network!" Terri called as the monster flew up.

Yuto nodded calmly seeing that.

"Tiger Zoo Animal release yourself from your cage, and call on destruction upon your enemies! With your power of the Zoo may your power tremble anyone! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Tigermortar!"

Tigermotar appeared in place.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Tigermortar_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Tigermortar" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; attach that "Zoodiac" monster to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 _Tigermotar: **(ATK: 400/DEF: 2000)**_

"Tigermortar?" Yuto asked in surprise.

"And now I use Tigermotar to Xyz Summon!" Terri called as the monster flew up.

"Mighty Bull Zoo animal charge through with your Broadaxe of strength, and reach out to all your power to bring desperation to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Broadbull!"

Broadbull appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Broadbull_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Broadbull" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster, that can be Normal Summoned/Set, from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Broadbull: **(ATK: 400/DEF: 2000)**_

"Wait a second... I think I see what you're planning." Yuto chuckled.

"Well now I activate Broadbull's ability!" Terri grinned. "By using an Overlay Unit I can add a Beast-Warrior that can be Normal Summoned!"

She detached Tigermotar. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** Before showing she added Whiptail.

"This could be better." Yuto admitted.

"Now I attach Whiptail to Broadbull from my hand!" Terri grinned as the monster was attached.

 _Broadbull: **(ATK: 400 + 1200 = 1600/DEF: 2000 + 400 = 2400/ORU: 1 + 1 = 2)**_

"And now I use Broadbull to build the Overlay Network!" Terri called as he flew up.

Yuto just chuckled seeing that.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking ready.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 2400)**_

"Already, not Chakanine first?" Yuto asked.

"Well Drident asked me that if we face you he want to be on the field as soon as possible." Terri answered.

"Well see. First I activate Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri called as her spell appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"Then I set 3 cards, and end my turn."

Yuto 1st Turn:

"Ok, well I'll start by summoning The Phantom Knights' of Ragged Gloves." Yuto stated.

The Gloves appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _'Ok, she let that slide.'_ Yuto thought. "Now since I have Ragged Gloves in play I can call on my Phantom Knights' of Silent Boots to join him."

The Boots appeared in place.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _'What's her game?'_ Yuto thought in confusion. "Ok, now I'll set three cards and Overlay my Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots."

As Yuto said that the two monsters flew up into the Overlay Network.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The knight appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

This time Terri reacted, "I play Drident's ability! By using an Ovrlay Unit, Break Sword is destroyed!"

Drident took an Overlay Unit from Broadbull. **(ORU: 3 - 2)** Before slashing the knight destroying it.

"Terri, you know what you just did don't you?" Yuto asked her as Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots reappeared on his field. "I can Overlay them again, and this time they're level four monsters."

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Terri only grinned, "I play my face-down! Zoodiac Combo! So now I can attach Zoodiac Bunnyblast to Drident!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Combo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 5 "Zoodiac" cards in your Graveyard with different names; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

Drident grinned. **_"Nice to meet ya Dark Rebellion in the field of battle!"_** **(ATK: 1600 + 800 = 2400/DEF: 2400 + 800 = 3200/ORU: 2 - 3)**

Dark Rebellion roared at that. Yuto just stared at Drident before shaking his head. "Dark Rebellion attack Zoodiac Drident!"

Dark Rebellion charged. Drident grinned, ** _"Ya fell for it!"_**

"Fell for it?" Yuto questioned.

Terri grinned revealing her face-down, Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, then change the attack target to the the Summoned monster, and perform damage calculation. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

Yuto's eyes widened.

Drident grinned flying to the Overlay Network.

"Glory Dragon from Darkness comes here, and now to join his comrade's quest for revenge! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come here, and now Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon!" Terri chanted.

Her Number Card appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2+ Level 5 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Gains 1000 ATK for each material attached to it. While this card has material, it can attack all your opponent's monsters, once each. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Target 1 monster in your GY; attach it to this card as material._  
 _● Target 1 card in your opponent's GY; place it on top of their Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 4) = 4000)**

"Plus Devotion Force forces Dark Rebellion to fight Chimera Dragon! Even if his points increase by 1000 from Ragged Gloves it's still weaker then Doom Chimera!" Terri grinned.

"Yes he is." Yuto nodded as his dragon shattered.

 **(Yuto: 3500)**

"I play Emergency Provisions, destroying one of my set cards to regain 1000 life points."

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

 **(Yuto: 4500)**

"That's it."

secs ago"At the end of the battle phase one of Doom Chimera Dragon's ability allows me to either attach a monster from my graveyard to him as an Overlay Unit or shuffle a card from your graveyard to your deck!" Terri called.

"Ok, so which one are you going to do?" Yuto asked.

"I'll pick shuffle, and I'll be shuffling Break Sword to your Deck!" Terri called.

Yuto nodded returning the monster to his Extra Deck.

* * *

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4500**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew as she thought, _'My face-down is Limitover Force. I can't use it now but I do have more.'_

"I summon Zoodiac Throughblade!" Terri called as the monster wielding a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Yuto stared at the monsters before closing his eyes. "Terri, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Terri asked confused.

"Are you holding Overlay Regen or is it one of your set cards?" Yuto asked her.

"No I'm not." Terri answered. "My face-down isn't one either."

As she said this she played Throughblade's ability discarding Zoodiac Katahoost before drawing.

 _'Well that buys me one turn at least.'_ Yuto thought hearing that.

"Okay Doom Chimera! Attack Yuto directly!" Terri called as her Dragon attacked Yuto.

"I activate my two traps, The Phantom Knights' of Lost Vambrace!" Yuto called as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

 _Doom Chimera Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - (600 * 2) = 2800)**_

Terri looked shocked as the attack was redirected.

 **(Yuto: 2300)**

Terri grunted. "Throughblade attack!"

The 1600 point Beast-Warrior charged.

Yuto flinched from that attack

 **(Yuto: 1300)**

"Whoa! Yuto managed to avoid defeat there!" Nico announced.

 _'Barely.'_ Yuto thought only to smile.

Terri looked at the only card in her hand which was Goblindbergh as she smiled, "Your move Yuto!"

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I overlay my two Lost Vambraces." Yuto stated as they flew up to the Overlay Network. "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

The small knight appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'It's entirely in her hands now.'_ Yuto thought waiting to see what Terri would do.

 _'My face-down is Limitover Force which I can't use, Doom Chimera Dragon can't stop Javelin, and Throughblade can't do anything.'_ Terri thought. _'Which means I'll be taking damage.'_

"I play Cursed Javelin's ability on Doom Chimera Dragon." Yuto stated.

The Dragon roared. **(ATK: 4000 - 4000 = 0)**

"Now Cursed Javelin attacks Doom Chimera Dragon!" Yuto declared.

The Knight charged slaying the Number Dragon. **(Terri: 2400)**

"That's all for now." Yuto finished.

* * *

 **Terro: 2400**

 **Yuto: 1300**

* * *

Terri 3rd Turn:

Terri drew looking over.

 _'I need to time this right.'_ Yuto thought watching her.

Terri sees the card of Xyz Reborn.

"I place 1 card down, and summon Goblindbergh!" Terri called as the Goblin appeared.

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

Yuto nodded seeing the monster.

"And now Throughblade attack Cursed Javelin!" Terri called as the monster charged.

"Cursed Javelin's ability activates on Thoroughblade!" Yuto declared. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 _Throughblade: **(ATK: 1600 - 1600 = 0)**_

The monster was destroyed. **(Terri: 0800)**

 _'Okay he used up both of those Overlay Units.'_ Terri thought.

 _'Sorry Terri, but it's over.'_ Yuto thought.

"I end my turn!" Terri called.

Yuto 3rd Turn:

"I activate a spell card, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" Yuto declared. "I use it to rank up my Cursed Javelin!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Lanuch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If this effect was activated by targeting a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster or "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" you control: You can attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. During your Standby Phase, if you control the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect: You can target that Xyz Monster; attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

The monster glowed as it flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" Yuto chanted. "Now, attack Terri's Goblindbergh."

Suddenly Doom Chimera Dragon appeared before flying up to the Overlay Network.

"Huh?" Yuto questioned in shock.

Terri grinned revealing her face-downs. Xyz Reborn, and Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force. ****(Terri: 0400)****

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's field with a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card: Pay half your LP, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, the Summoned monster's ATK becomes equal to its current ATK multiplied by the number of "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Cards activated during this Duel until the end of this turn._ _(This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

Yuto nodded in understanding.

secs ago"Show yourself! There are dead even in the chaotic world! Now, rise from your graves in this chaotic world, and let your souls become one! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Chaos Number 5: Chaos Chimera Dragon!"

The evolved form of Doom Chimera Dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _3 or more Level 6 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack an opponent's monster again in a row. At the end of the Battle Phase: You can pay half your Life Points, then target 2 cards in any Graveyard(s); place 1 of them on top of the Deck, and if you do, attach the other to this card as an Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 2) = 2000)**

"And due to the effect of Limitover Force his attack points multiply by how many Rank-Up-Magic Cards were played so far! I have played Devotion Force, you played Rank-Up-Magic Launch, and I just played Limitover Force! So that means his power multiplies by 3!"

Chaos Chimera Dragon roared at the power. **(ATK: 2000 x 3 = 6000)**

 _ **"What a overwhelming power boost!"** _Ai cried stunned.

"It's impressive, but Goblindbergh is still in attack mode." Yuto reminded her. "Break Sword end this duel."

The monster charged as Terri smiled, "At the very least I finally managed to summon Chaos Number 5 so that was what I wanted to do here."

* * *

 **Terri: 0000**

 **Yuto: 1300**

 **Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuto walked over and hugged her. Terri hugged him back.

"She did a great job." Yugo smiled before grinning.

"Yeah. Sorry Terri didn't advance Ace." Alex told her little brother.

"It's ok, she did really good." Ace smiled as Terri and Yuto walked back.

"Alright duel fans, this next match was actually anonymously requested." Nico announced.

"Requested?" Yuya asked surprised. "Wait... Yugo did you?"

Yugo didn't say anything as the next two faces appeared, Sora dueling Yuri. Sora froze in horror at this before glaring at Yugo with all the anger he can muster. Yugo turned to him. "What?"

"Do you even know I only dueled Yuri only ONE freaken time, and that was an experience I don't want to repeat!?" Sora yelled.

"Too late now." Yuri smirked. "Shall we Sora?"

Sora froze as he nodded a bit. With that the two of them walked up to the arena. Sora, and Yuri got ready as Sora thought, _'Okay I gotta be careful.'_

"This will be a Master Action Duel." Nico announced.

"You can go first Sora." Yuri smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Break Through by the Wreakage)**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew before saying, "Okay... I activate Terraforming! This allows me to add a Field Spell to my hand!"

* * *

 _Terraforming_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Yuri nodded calmly seeing that. Sora shows Madolche Chateau before activating it.

* * *

 _Madolche Chateau_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Shuffle all "Madolche" monsters in your Graveyard into the Deck. All "Madolche" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF. If a monster(s) in your Graveyard would be returned to the Deck by the effect of a "Madolche" monster, you can add it to your hand instead._

* * *

"You're starting off rather well." Yuri noted calmly.

Sora grunted before saying, "I now summon Madolche Magileine!"

A purple magician appeared.

* * *

 _Madolche Magileine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into your Deck. When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 "Madolche" monster from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

"And due to my Chateau she gains 500 attack, and defense points." Sora told him.

 _Madolche Magileine: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

Yuri just nodded calmly seeing the monster.

"And now... as Madolche Magileine is summoned I can add a Madolche monster from my Deck to my hand." Sora said adding Madolche Messengelato.

Yuri nodded again. "The new school could use more than one Xyz Teacher."

Sora grunted before saying, "Well now I activate the spell, Field Barrier!"

The spell appeared.

* * *

 _Field Barrier_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Field Spell Cards on the field cannot be destroyed. Neither player can activate a new Field Spell Card. You can only control 1 "Field Barrier"._

* * *

"As long as this card's on the field neither of us can activate a new field spell, and field spells on the field can't be destroyed." Sora told him.

"The combo you used against Zane." Yuri recalled.

"I now... Set 2 cards, and end my turn." Sora ended.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off with two set cards and Predaplant Cephalotusnail in attack mode to end my turn." Yuri stated.

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Cephalotusnail_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

 **Sora: 4000**

 ** **Yuri: 4000****

* * *

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew as he looked over.

"What do you think big sis, can Sora win?" Ace asked.

"Yeah as long as Sora focuses." Dawn answered.

Sora looked over before saying, "Okay I play my face-down, Madolchepalooza!"

* * *

 _Madolchepalooza_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon any number of "Madolche" monsters from your hand, but shuffle them into the Deck during the End Phase._

* * *

 _'I knew he's use that one.'_ Yuri smirked.

"And now I... Summon Madolche Hootcake, and Madolche Messengalato!" Sora called as the own, and the messenger appeared.

* * *

 _Madolche Hootcake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard; banish it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Madolche" monster from your Deck, except "Madolche Hootcake". You can only use this effect of "Madolche Hootcake" once per turn._

* * *

 _Madolche Messengelato_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Madolche" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You must control a face-up Beast-Type "Madolche" monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Alright." Yuri nodded.

 _Messengelato: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

 _Hootcake: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000/DEF: 1100 + 500 = 1600)**_

 _'Okay...'_ Sora thought. "Since Messengelato was Special Summoned while I have a Beast Madolche in play I can add a Madolche Spell or Trap to my hand. I add Madolche Ticket!"

"Ah, interesting." Yuri noted. "Though Sora I was serious about you teaching Xyz Summoning once. the new school opens."

"I-I know that." Sora responded. "Well now appear the Circuit of Royal Treats!"

The circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Madolche monsters. I put Magileine and Messengalato in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 2! Madolche Fresh Sistart!" Sora chanted.

The two flew up entering the markers.

Then Sistart appeared giggling ready to fight. **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**

* * *

 _Madolche Fresh Sistart_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Fairy/Link_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2 "Madolche" monsters_  
 _While this card points to a "Madolche" monster, "Madolche" Spells/Traps you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, also neither player can target them with card effects. If this card on the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can shuffle 1 "Madolche" monster from your GY into the Deck instead._

* * *

"Your Link Monster." Yuri noted calmly.

"And now... I play Hootcake's ability to banish Messengelato to summon a new Madolche to the field!" Sora called as the messenger vanished. "I summon Madolche Cruffssant!"

A little puppy with a croissant appeared yipping.

* * *

 _Madolche Cruffssant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Madolche" card you control, except this card; return it to the hand, and if you do, increase this card's Level by 1 and ATK by 300._

* * *

"Awww!" Kelly squealed. "So cute!"

"Not bad." Yuri noted.

 _Cruffssant: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

"And now... I play his ability to return Hootcake to my hand, and increase his attack points by 300, and his level by 1!" Sora called as Hootcake vanished.

 _Cruffssant: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300/LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"And now I re-summon Hootcake!" Sora called using his Normal Summon for Hootcake. "And I activate Star Changer to increase Hootcake's level by 1!"

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Hootcake: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

Yuri looked on before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Now I use Cruffssant, and Hootcake to build the Overlay Network!" Sora called as the two flew up. "That way I can Xyz Summon, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!"

His Xyz appeared grinning in place winking. ****(ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700/DEF: 2100 + 500 = 2600)****

* * *

 _Madolche Queen Tiaramisu_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 4 "Madolche" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target up to 2 "Madolche" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle those cards into the Deck, also, after that, shuffle cards your opponent controls into the Deck, up to the number of "Madolche" cards returned._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa." Terri said amazed.

"Trap card open, Ridiculing World!" Yuri called.

* * *

 _Ridiculing World_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack._

* * *

 _Tiaramisu: **(ATK: 2700 + 100 = 2800)**_

 _Fresh Sistart: **(ATK: 2500 + 100 = 2600)**_

"I knew it was gonna be that. I activate Madolche Ticket, and end my turn." Sora said leaving an empty hand.

* * *

 _Madolche Ticket_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When a "Madolche" card(s) is returned from your side of the field or Graveyard to your hand or Main Deck by a card effect: Add 1 "Madolche" monster from your Deck to your hand. If you control a face-up Fairy-Type "Madolche" monster, you can Special Summon the monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position instead of adding it to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Madolche Ticket" once per turn._

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew and smirked. "I summon Predaplant Flytrap."

The flytrap appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Flytrap_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster._

* * *

Sora grunted as he thought, _'He's gonna summon his dragon!'_

"Now with that done, I play Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together." Yuri smirked.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The two plants flew up fusing.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted.

His dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

Upon facing him again Sora started to tremble before shaking his head, _'No! I can't let this scare me!'_

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 2700 + 2000 = 7500)**_

"You lose again, I attack Fresh Sistart." Yuri stated.

The dragon attacked.

Sora grunted, "Not this time! I reveal my face-down! Damage Diet! This halves the damage I take from your attack!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"And by shuffling Magileine back to my Deck Sistart survives! And thanks to my Ticket I can add her to my hand, and since I control a Fairy Madolche I can summon Magileine in defense mode!" Sora called as the magician appeared as Fresh Sistart held on.

 _Madolche Magileine: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

With Sistart's 2000 against Starving Venom's 7500 with half the damage Sora took a hard 2750 points of damage. **(Sora: 1250)**

Yuri just stared at the field before closing his eyes. "I end my turn."

"Oh snap! Sora barely survived that attack!" Nico announced.

"It comes down to a guess." Zane noted.

* * *

 **Sora: 0400**

 **Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Sora 3rd Turn:

Sora held on to his arm breathing a bit. "Whew! That was close!"

"You survived, not bad." Yuri mentioned.

Sora thought, _'But if I destroy Starving Venom then it will cost me but if I don't get rid of it it will cost me! What can I do? Everything on this match bets on this draw... Here goes!'_

He drew closing his eyes as he opened then smiling, "Perfect!"

"I sacrifice Magileine to summon Puddingcess!" Sora called as the wizard only to be replaced by the Princess of Madolche royalty.

* * *

 _Madolche Puddingcess_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. While you have no monsters in your Graveyard, this card gains 800 ATK and DEF. After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

 _Puddingcess: **(ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"And since Tribute Summoning doesn't count as being destroyed Magileine stays in the graveyard!" Sora called.

"How is that the perfect draw?" Yuri inquired. "Her effect can destroy my dragon but that ends the duel in my victory, not yours Sora."

Sora grinned, "I activate Tiaramisu's ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can return up to 2 Madolche Cards in my graveyard to my Deck! And in exchange I can shuffle up to 2 cards on your field back to your deck!"

Yuri just smiled hearing that. "Well then, which of my three cards are going back to my deck?"

"Starving Venom!" Sora called as the monster returned to Sora's Deck as Starving Venom roared vanishing.

"Well Sora, anything else?" Yuri inquired.

 _'Okay he's wipe open, and he still has a set card. If I don't attack now I won't get another chance like this! I'm gonna risk it!'_ Sora thought before calling, "Sistart attack him directly!"

"I play Dark Seed Planter." Yuri stated revealing his trap.

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack.__

* * *

 _'That's the card? He doesn't have a Dark Attribute Monster out so that can't stop me!'_ Sora thought.

"You're right, this card is a more powerful defensive card than Ridiculing World." Yuri said calmly. "But there's a catch, I can only block attacks when your Dark monster battles mine."

Sora grunted before saying, "Ah well this means I beat ya! Alright Sistart, Tiaramisu, Puddingcess get him!"

The three attacks struck as Yuri's points dropped to zero.

* * *

 **Sora: 0400**

 **Yuri: 0000**

 **Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

"SORA!" Lilly cheered before running up and hugging him.

Sora was so surprised by this they were dropped to the ground. Yuri just watched before shaking his head. "Ok you two."

"Uh Lilly. Can we get up?" Sora asked turning red.

"Nope." Lilly answered before kissing him.

Sora turned an even brighter red before kissing her back.

"Whoa that's one kiss I like to see again." Stacy smiled.

Tate blushed slightly before tapping her on the shoulder as they noticed Yuri wasn't saying anything this time.

"Seems like Sora have earned the right." Yuto smiled before turning to Yugo, "You knew Sora would win don't ya?"

"Not a clue, but I figured if he did well... when my little girl asks me to try I'll do something." Yugo answered.

"Pardon me you two lovebirds, but can we get to the next match now?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Stacy?" Tate asked nervously.

Lilly, and Sora got up as they walked back to the group Sora still reddened.

"Nice Score dude!" Leo grinned to Sora.

Stacy turned to Tate. Sora turned red at that but nodded. Tate blushed slightly before gently kissing Stacy's cheek. Stacy looked surprised before smiling giggling as he said, "Thanks Tatey." Before she kissed him back.

He turned bright red at that as the faces reappeared. They looked to see as it was shown that it was Ryoken vs Mason next.

"Go Mason!" Ace cheered.

Mason smiled as Ryoken grinned as they walked to the field.

Ace smiled before crossing his fingers.

* * *

 **bopdog111: This will be one tough, and interesting match.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, but at least Yuri won't be objecting to Sora and Lilly quite as much.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys next time your in for quite match.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely. Along with a little surprise.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	22. Gyrus vs Rokket! Extra Linked!

**bopdog111: Well guys here's Gyrus vs Rokket.**

 **Ulrich362: Admittedly, a probably one-sided match in favor of Ryoken.**

 **bopdog111: He is a powerful guy, and really a tough joe.**

 **Ulrich362: Very true, he could easily win the entire tournament... well, there might be one way to beat him but we'll get to that later on. For now, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Mason, and Ryoken stepped in as Mason admitted, "I'm nervous Ryoken... But I won't give up."

"That's what I like to see." Ryoken grinned. "Then let's get started, and give these people a show of a lifetime!"

Ace suddenly frowned. "Mason's going to lose."

"What happened to the cheering from earlier?" Dawn asked him.

"I want him to win, he's my best friend but Mr. Ryoken probably is really good against Cyberse monsters so it isn't fair." Ace explained. "He probably has a way to make them not work anymore."

"Yusaku you seen Ryoken duel a few times. Anything about anti-Cyberse?" Yuya asked him.

"He had only one anti-Cyberse card." He answered. "But he got rid of it when he realize it isn't a fair card."

"Oh, that's good." Ace said before smiling. "Mason can win then."

"I don't know. Ryoken seems a bit more then what we seen in his match with Gore." Declan told him.

"Mason is going to win." Ace insisted. "Just watch."

Ai asked Ace, _**"Well should I show ya the anti-Cyberse card he had? I had the stats for it in my memory."**_

"Ok." Ace nodded.

Ai shows him a holographic card.

* * *

 _Fire Prison_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Cannot be destroyed by other cards' effects. All Dragon monsters you control gain 300 DEF. Neither player can Link Summon a monster with a lower Link Rating than the monster on the field with the highest Link Rating. Monsters cannot declare an attack, except Link Monsters. If there are 2 or more Cyberse Link Monsters on the field: You can activate this effect; while this card is face-up on the field, negate the effects of all Cyberse monsters while they are in the hand, field, or GY, they cannot attack, they cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent a player from attacking directly, also neither player can target them with card effects. If the last Cyberse monster(s) that was on the field at activation of the above effect leaves the field: Destroy this card._

* * *

Ace stared at the card in awe. "Wow."

 _ **"Trust me Yusaku had a close call when he played that card. Managing to summon Firewall Dragon at that."**_ Ai nodded.

Ace nodded before turning to the match.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The One Who Laughs Last by Downplay)**

 **Mason: 4000**

 **Ryoken: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

"Mason why not you go first?" Ryoken offered the boy who nodded.

Mason 1st Turn:

"Okay first I activate the field spell, Gyrus Inferno!" Mason called as the field spell appeared around them.

* * *

 _Gyrus Inferno_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: If you control 1 "Gyrus" Monster in the Extra Monster zone that isn't a Link Monster you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While this card is face-up "Gyrus" monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot by targeted by your opponent's card effects. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phases: Gain 500 Life Points for each_ _"Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

"Ah I remember this." Ryoken nodded.

"Mason starts off with his powerful field spell." Melissa announced.

"Will it lead him to another victory?" Nico Smiley asked.

"Now I summon Gyrus Spawn." Mason said as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn:_ _You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your hand._

* * *

"And now I give up 500 points to play his ability, and summon Gyrus Demon from my hand."

 **(Mason: 3500)**

The fiend appeared in place.

* * *

 _Gyrus Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When you control 2 or more "Gyrus" Monsters you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn: Pay 500 Life Points to inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" monster you control._

* * *

"So far so good." Yuto noted.

"And now I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Mason ended. "During this end phase Gyrus Inferno gives me 500 Life Points for every Gyrus on my field."

 **(Mason: 4500)**

Ryoken 1st Turn:

"My turn draw." Ryoken said drawing.

"And I play my face-down! World Legacy Awakens!" Mason called.

* * *

 _World Legacy Awakens_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 Link Monster using monster(s) you control as material. You can only activate 1 "World Legacy Awakens" per turn._

* * *

"A trap card?" Kelly asked.

"With this I can Link Summon during your turn!" Mason explained his trap's effect.

"Oh, well that's certainly interesting." Yuri smirked.

"Clever strategy." Yusei admitted. "He used Gyrus Inferno to increase his points before using World Legacy Awakens to Link Summon. If he Link Summoned before he would only gain 500 points."

"Not only that, he can Link Summon during Ryoken's turn to counter his cards." Yuto added.

"Appear the Circuit of the Inferno!" Mason called as the Circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are two "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Gyrus Spawn, and Gyrus Demon in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the Link Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Gyrus Mephisto!"

Mephisto appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gyrus Mephisto_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 300  
_

 _Link Arrow: Up-Right, Bottom_

 _2 "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _Gains 1000 ATK for each monster this card points too. Once per turn: If you pay more then 1000 Life Points this turn you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Yes." Ace cheered

"But he has 300 points." Dawn told him.

"Don't underestimate Mason. He wouldn't do that until he knows what he's doing." Bonnie grinned.

Ryoken looked over his hand as he said, "Well seems like I'm the same. I start with my own field spell, Boot Sector Launch!"

* * *

 _Boot Sector Launch_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
 _● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"And I start with it's first effect! I summon two rokkets in my hand in defense mode! Appear Metalrokket Dragon, and Shelrokket Dragon!"

The purple, and yellow bullet dragons appeared.

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Metalrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy all your opponent's cards in the column this card was in. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Metalrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Metalrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And due to Boot Sector Launch they gain 300 attack, and defense points!" Ryoken called.

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"He's going to Link Summon isn't he?" Yugo guessed.

"And now Mason I summon Sniffer Dragon!" Ryoken called as the red skinned dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Sniffer Dragon's ability activates! As it was summoned I can add another copy to my hand! And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The Circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at three Dark Dragon monsters! I set Metalrokket Dragon, Shelrokket Dragon and Sniffer Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the Down, Left, and Right Markers.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Vorticular Drumgon!"

A yellow cybernetic cyborg dragon appeared roaring with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Vorticular Drumgon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom_

 _3 DARK Dragon monsters_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can Draw 1 card, and if you do, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters in the zones this card points to during this turn. You can only use this effect of "Vorticular Drumgon" once per turn._

* * *

"Vorticular Drumgon?" Yuya asked turning to Yusaku.

"A dragon that has only one ability." Yusaku answered.

 ** _"Whenever it's Special Summoned it allows Ryoken to draw a card but prevents him from using the monster zones it's pointing at for the rest of the turn."_** Ai explained.

"One card can be the difference between winning and losing." Celina mentioned.

"Whenever this monster is Special Summoned I can draw a card!" Ryoken called drawing. "And now I activate Link Coin!"

* * *

 _Link Coin_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Link Monster you control to the GY; excavate cards from the top of your Deck, equal to the sent monster's Link Rating, add 1 excavated card to your hand, also place the remaining cards on top of your Deck in any order. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon the Link Monster sent to the GY to activate this effect._

* * *

At the spell's activation Vorticular Drumgon vanished.

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion. "Where did it go?"

"Link Coin sends a Link Monster, Ryoken controls to the graveyard." Yusaku explained. "In exchange he can excavate the top cards of his deck equal to it's Link Rating, and add one of them to his hand. During his Stand-By Phase he can summon the monster he sent."

"Oh, ok." Ace nodded.

Ryoken said, "I excavate the top three cards."

He looked as he grinned before showing what he's adding was Mirror Force.

"Saw that coming a mile away." Leo admitted.

"Now I set 1 card, and end my turn." Ryoken ended.

 ** _"Only ending with Mirror Force face-down?"_ **Lance asked from Bonnie's Duel Disk.

"You're wrong, there's no way that set card is Mirror Force." Lulu told him.

"Yeah don't let this fool you." Bonnie told the Ignis.

 ** _"What do you mean?"_** Lance asked her confused.

"Yes one of Ryoken's lethal cards is Mirror Force but he might have set something else to prevent Mason from attacking." Bonnie explained.

"It's even simpler than that, he just showed Mason he added Mirror Force to his hand. One set card after adding that trap?" Lulu asked. "Who wouldn't guess Mirror Force?"

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Same Old Page by Burden of the Sky)**

 **Mason: 4500**

 **Ryoken: 4000**

* * *

Mason 2nd Turn:

 _'Okay I don't know what he placed... Might not be Mirror Force but he left himself wide open... I don't know what to do. I better stay cautious...'_ Mason thought before drawing.

 _'Not to mention that.'_ Yusaku thought watching.

"Okay. I summon to the field Gyrus Infernalfiend!" Mason called as the field appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Infernalfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a card effect is activated you can pay 500 Life Points to negate that effect, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Good, that'll help." Zuzu noted.

"Link 3." Ace smiled.

"Now appear the circuit of the Inferno!" Mason called.

"Link 3!" Ace cheered.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are two "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Link 2 Gyrus Mephisto, and Gyrus Demon in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the Link Markers of Up, Left, and Down.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Gyrus Adria!"

A female witch demon appeared with 2100 attack points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Adria_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Down, Left_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters  
When this card is Link Summoned: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls, and activate one of these effects depending o what card it is:  
_ _● Monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the attack of that monster._ _  
_ _● Spell: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and set 1 "Gyrus" Spell from your Deck but you can't activate it this turn.  
● Trap: Send 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Huh?" Yuya asked. "Isn't that strong for a burn card?"

"Her ability is when she's Link Summoned." Bonnie answered.

"When she's Link Summoned I can destroy a card you have, and an effect plays depending on the result." Mason explained.

Ryoken nodded.

"You don't got a monster so you avoided that effect. You would take damage equal to half that monster's points." Mason explained. "And you only have 1 set card so that card is destroyed!"

Adria attacked the card destroying it as Ryoken smirked.

 ** _"Ah yeah there goes Mirror Force!"_** Lance grinned.

"Wrong." Bonnie said confusing Lance.

"Activating Continuous Trap Card! Mirror Force Launcher!" Ryoken revealed the card.

"His real trap." Zarc noted. "Mason should have attacked."

Mason looked surprised.

"When this set card is destroyed I can set it from my graveyard, and Mirror Force from my hand or Deck." Ryoken smirked setting the cards. "And those cards can be activated."

Mason grunted, "Well since it was a trap Adria sends a Gyrus from my hand to the graveyard, and deal you 500 points of damage!"

Adria sent a magic bolt as Ryoken grunted. **(Ryoken: 3500)**

"Oh no." Ace said sadly.

"And now I activate Gyrus Demonic Mage's effect in my graveyard!" Mason called. "Whenever it's sent to the graveyard I can lower Adria's points by 1000 to destroy 1 set card on your field!"

That caught everyone off-guard.

"Huh?" Yusei asked in surprise.

"Wait but if Mason hits Launcher again..." Yuya started.

 _'Uh... Which one is Mirror Force?'_ Mason thought looking at the two set cards nervously. _'If I pick the wrong card that will be bad news...'_

"Mason..." Ace whispered.

Mason closed his eyes as he gave it thought before snapping them open. "There!"

He pointed to the left card as Adria fired a blast as the card flipped up revealing it was Mirror Force as it shattered.

 _Adria: **(ATK: 2100 - 1000 = 1100)**_

"He got it!" Ace cheered.

"Alright now that the road is clear Adria can attack you directly!" Mason called as Adria fired a bolt at Ryoken who grunted. **(Ryoken: 2400)**

"Talk about a lucky guess." Melissa noted.

"That's my turn." Mason ended.

 **(Mason: 5000)**

Ryoken 2nd Turn:

"Huh not bad Mason. You really caught me off-guard with that. My turn! I draw!" Ryoken called. "First up Link Coin summons Vorticular Drumgon during my Stand-By Phase!"

The dragon appeared roaring at it was placed in the fifth monster zone on his right.

"Whenever Vorticular Drumgon is Special Summoned I can draw a card!" Ryoken called drawing.

"What's he planning?" Alex asked curiously.

"And now as you control a Link Monster I can summon Gateway Dragon!" Ryoken called as the brown dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"And now with it's ability Sniffer Dragon is summoned with him!"

The red dragon appeared from the gate as Ryoken added a third Sniffer Dragon.

"And now I activate my face-down, Mirror Force Launcher!" Ryoken called playing his set card.

* * *

 _Mirror Force Launcher_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can send 1 card from your hand to the GY; add 1 "Mirror Force" from your Deck or GY to your hand. If this Set card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to the GY: You can take this card from the GY and 1 "Mirror Force" from your hand, Deck, or GY, and Set them to your field. The cards Set by this effect can be activated during the turn they are Set._

* * *

"Huh, but Mason didn't destroy it this time." Lilly mentioned

"Once per turn as long as it's out by discarding a card I can add a not so fun card to my hand." Ryoken said smirking discarding a card called Cracking Dragon before adding Mirror Force from his graveyard.

Ace frowned before his eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Manifest, the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Effect Monsters! I set Link 3 Vorticular Drumgon, and Gateway Dragon in the Link Makers!"

The two flew to the four Link Arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon!" Ryoken called. "Appear Link 4, Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

Bomber Dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Topologic Bomber Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Effect Monsters_  
 _If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field: Destroy all monsters in the Main Monster Zones, also your other monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

"Mason's in a huge amount of trouble." Zarc noted.

"Now I summon another Sniffer Dragon from my hand!" Ryoken called as the monster appeared. "And now Bomber Dragon attack Gyrus Adria! Ultimate Malicious Code!"

The monster fired the blast destroying Adria as Mason grunted. **(Mason: 3100)**

"And now Bomber Dragon deals you damage equal to the original attack points of Adria!" Ryoken smirked. "Aiming Blast!"

Bomber Dragon fired a blast.

Mason quickly called, "I play my face-down! Trap of Board Eraser!"

* * *

 _Trap of Board Eraser_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _You can only activate this card when an effect that inflicts damage to your Life Points is activated (except Battle Damage). Negate the Effect Damage you receive and your opponent then selects 1 card from his/her hand and discards it._

* * *

"Huh, what's that?" Stacy asked curiously.

"When a effect activates that inflicts damage that damage is negated!" Mason called as the Aiming Blast wore off. "And that's not all you also have to discard a card from your hand!"

"Whoa." Alex whispered. "Mason is super strong."

"I discard Defrag Dragon from my hand." Ryoken said calmly leaving his hand with Mirror Force.

"He still has his trap." Bonnie frowned.

"Now Sniffer Dragons attack him directly!" Ryoken called as the two red dragons attacked Mason who took the blows. **(Mason: 1500)**

 ** _"Sheesh he keeps chipping away at your Life Points!"_** Lance groaned emerging from Mason's Duel Disk.

"What can he do big sis?" Ace asked nervously.

"Destroy Bomber Dragon." Dawn answered.

"I end with a set card." Ryoken ended.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Everything by Bridge to Grace)**

 **Mason: 1500**

 **Ryoken: 2400**

* * *

Mason 3rd Turn:

Mason grunted as he drew. "Okay I play Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 Cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

Suddenly Rin gasped only to smile and rub her stomach gently.

"Mommy?" Alex asked worried.

"Bruno just started kicking again. It's ok though, he's still happy." Rin answered.

Alex smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. She felt a gentle slow kick. Alex smiled at this, "Bruno... I love you."

She felt another small slow kick. Alex made a surprised look as tears gathered with a smile, "I think... He just said 'I love you too'."

Suddenly Alex asked, "Hey Mommy? Is he kicking a bit slow?"

Rin paused before closing her eyes only to open them. "Now that you mention it, he is."

Ray gasped hearing that.

"Ray?" Declan asked.

Mason nodded at what he drew. "I play Gyrus Glitch! By paying 1000 points I can summon a Gyrus from the graveyard! I summon Gyrus Adria!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Glitch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Target 1 "Gyrus" Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it._

* * *

 **(Mason: 0500)**

Adria appeared.

"Now I set two cards. And now Adria attack Sniffer Dragon!" Mason made a surprising move,

"He knows Ryoken set Mirror Force!" Yugo cried.

"Mason don't!" Ace cried fearfully.

Ryoken smirked, "Very well here you are! Activate the trap card, Mirror Force! All monsters you have in attack mode are destroyed!"

The trap activated.

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

That was before Mason grinned playfully, "I was hoping you would do that!"

"Hoping he would do that?" Dawn asked turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie grinned.

"Activate the Counter Trap, Gyrus Shutdown!" Mason called.

* * *

 _Gyrus Shutdown_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _You can only activate this card if you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster. If your opponent activates a Trap Card that destroys a card: Negate the activation, and if you do reset it. Your opponent cannot activate that card, and cards with the same name for the rest of the duel. If you have less then 1000 Life Points, you can activate this card the turn it was Set.__

* * *

"A trap the turn it's set?" Nico asked surprised.

"I can only activate this when a Gyrus Link Monster is out, and I can activate it the turn it's set when I have less then 1000 Life Points! This negates Mirror Force's activation, and re-sets it!" Mason called as Mirror Force was reset. "And there's more! You can no longer activate Mirror Force for the rest of the duel!"

"Whoa." Celina whispered. "You two would have helped against Sardon."

"A card that seals away Mirror Force." Ryoken smirked as Sniffer Dragon was destroyed. **(Ryoken: 1100)**

 ** _"Think he'll use that?"_ **Ai asked.

"Most definitely." Yusaku answered.

"Use what?" Yuya asked.

 ** _"Just watch."_** Ai told him.

"Ray?" Zarc asked suddenly.

"Rin, I think he's scared." Ray told her.

"Scared?" Rin asked.

"But... He's not kicking mommy hard." Alex told her.

"Of course not, remember what the doctor told Rin?" Ray asked.

Alex thinks about it. That's when she remembered the doctor said if Bruno kicked like that again Rin could die. Alex looked worried as she turned to Bruno. "He's... He's being careful about his strength."

"Exactly, I speak from personal experience that Bruno can feel Rin's emotions." Ray explained.

That made Dawn, and Ace turned to their mother surprised hearing that.

"Me, and Ace... Felt your emotions?" Dawn asked her.

"Both of you did." Ray answered with a smile. "It's one of the best parts of being a mom."

"Mommy... Are you afraid?" Alex asked Rin worried.

Rin looked down. "Actually... yes."

Alex hugged her. She hugged her back.

"It's okay to be afraid Mommy." Alex smiled to her.

Rin smiled back. "You're an angel Alex."

Alex smiled.

Mason said, "That's my turn. And now Gyrus Inferno gives me 500 more points!"

Mason glowed. **(Mason: 1000)**

"They're pretty even aren't they?" Gore noted.

"Yeah but Macy will win." Bonnie grinned.

Ryoken 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Ryoken called drawing. "And I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows the two of us to draw until we have 6 cards!"

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Pretty risky thing since both of their hands are empty!" Melissa announced as they drew 6 cards.

"Ace, there's one thing you should know." Yusaku told him.

"Huh?" Ace asked turning to him.

"Lance wasn't the only one to improve your mechanic." Yusaku told him.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked confused.

 ** _"You'll see."_** Ai answered.

Ryoken looked over, and smirked "Okay I now activate the spell, Borrel Regenerator!"

* * *

 _Borrel Regenerator_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, and if you do, equip this card to it. If the equipped monster is destroyed and this card is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Borrel Regenerator" once per turn. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster._

* * *

"With this I summon a Rokket from the graveyard! Come forth Shelrokket!"

The yellow bullet appeared.

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Now Bomber Dragon's ability activates! When a monster is Special Summoned all monsters in our monster zones are destroyed!" Ryoken called. "Full Overlap!"

The monster charged his wings.

"Trap card open! Gyrus System!" Mason called as the wings were turned off.

* * *

 _Gyrus System_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When a card effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: Target 1 Link Monster on your opponent's field; negate it's effects. Neither player can declare a direct attack. During your Stand-By Phase: Pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, and sent to the graveyard except by it's own effect: Destroy all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones._

* * *

"That was close." Dawn admitted. "This duel is really even though."

"When a effect is played that destroys a card Gyrus System permanently negates the effects of the monster that activated it, and prevents both of us from attacking directly!" Mason called. "During my Stand-By Phase I have to pay 500 points to keep it on the field or it gets destroyed, and if you destroy it except by it's own effect monsters in the Extra Monster Zones are destroyed!"

"A strong defense, but will it be enough?" Nico Smiley asked.

"Not bad however it won't be enough." Ryoken smirked. "I activate the spell, Quick Launch!"

* * *

 _Quick Launch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Rokket from my deck! Come Magnarokket Dragon!"

The purple bullet appeared.

 _ _Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**__

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now with Boot Sector Launch's effect I summon 2 rokkets! Come to the field Autorokket Dragon, and Anesthrokket Dragon!" Ryoken called as the two dragons appeared.

* * *

 _Autorokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Anesthrokket_ _Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then make 1 face-up monster on the field unable to attack, also it has its effects negated. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Anesthrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Anesthrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

 _Anesthrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 300 = 300/DEF: 2200 + 300 = 2500)**_

"And now manifest the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken declared as the circuit appeared.

"Another Link Summon." Ace whispered. "I need to practice a lot more."

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two rokkets! I set both Autorokket, and Anesthrokket in the Link Markers!" Ryoken called as the two flew to the Left, and Right. "Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Miniborrel Dragon!"

A dragon that doesn't have any arms, and a gun in it's torso appeared with 800 attack points.

* * *

 _Miniborrel Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right_

 _2 "Rokket" monsters_

 _If you control a "Borrel" Link Monster and this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 1 Link-3 monster; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"It's starting." Yusaku noted.

"And now appear again! Manifest the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken declared as the circuit appeared again.

"Another Link Summon?" Mason asked in shock.

"Exactly." Yusaku noted. "Just like our duel."

"He done this against you?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. Into something we almost thought would never be possible, and he nearly beat our hide!" Ai answered.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least three Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Miniborel, Sniffer Dragon, and Shelrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

At that the three flew up to the Link Markers.

"My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon!" Ryoken chanted.

At that his the dragon he used against Zarc, and Gore appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Borrelsword Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Left  
_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster: You can make this card gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the opponent's monster it battled (until the end of this turn), then that opponent's monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to Defense Position, also if this effect is activated during your turn, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

Ace blinked in confusion.

"Now I set a card, and Borrelsword attack Adria!" Ryoken called as Borrelsword charged.

Mason called, "I play the effect of Kuriboh in my hand! By discarding this card I negate the battle damage!"

Adria shattered as Mason grunted.

"This is really bad." Ace mentioned fearfully.

"At least Gyrus System prevents Ryoken from attacking directly with Magarokket or Bomber Dragon." Dawn told him.

 ** _"That's not what he has to worry about."_** Ai mentioned.

"Your move Mason." Ryoken smirked. _'Soon it will be complete...'_

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Breaking Through by the Wreakge)**

 **Mason: 0500**

 **Ryoken: 1100**

* * *

Mason 4th Turn:

Mason drew, and looked surprised. Cynet Ritual.

 _'How did this get in my deck?'_ Mason thought.

Anxious by the lack Ryoken asked, "Is there a problem?"

Mason shook his head saying, "No. No problem at all."

"Well don't forget you have to pay for Gyrus System." Ryoken reminded.

Mason nodded paying. **(Mason: 0500)**

"This is getting really tough." Leo admitted. "Mason only has one more turn to be safe."

Bonnie however said, "Don't worry. Mason will be alright."

Mason looked before saying, "Okay I summon Gyrus Rakanoth."

The demon appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Rakanoth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card (From your hand) in Defense Position in the zone that mosnter is pointing too._

* * *

"I have a bad feeling." Ace mentioned suddenly.

"And since I control a Gyrus I can summon Gyrus Maghda from my hand!" Mason called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Madgda_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _While you control a "Gyrus" monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"What's he doing?" Dawn asked Bonnie.

"Summoning a strong Gyrus." Bonnie answered.

"Next as I control 2 Gyruses I can summon a second Gyrus Demon!" Mason called as the monster appeared. "Appear the circuit of the Inferno!"

"Mason only has 500 life points... and if he summons Gyrus Satan, he wins!" Terri realized.

"Wrong." Bonnie told her. "He not summoning Satan yet. He is cautious, and only summons Satan at where he thinks the road is clear. Ryoken has a set card so he can't use Satan."

"Huh, but if he isn't summoning Satan who is he summoning?" Stacy asked.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are 3 "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Demon, Madgda, and Rakanoth in the Link Markers!" Mason called as the flew up.

The entered the Bottom-Left, Up, and Right Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Gyrus Mundus!"

A new Gyrus looking tough appeared with 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Mundus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Up, Right_

 _3 "Gyrus" Monsters  
If this card is destroyed inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
_

* * *

Rin blinked. "Ok, why does he have stronger monsters? Weren't you the Beatdown duelist Bonnie?"

"Yeah. Lance just overdids his work sometimes." Bonnie answered.

She nodded in understanding.

"Mundus attack!" Mason called as it charged at Magnarokket.

Ryoken smirked, "Trap activate! Link Turret!"

At that what appeared above the stadium was a machine where it shows a blue ring.

* * *

 _Link Turret_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by sending 2 "Rokket" monsters from your Deck to the GY, then place Rokket Counters on this card for each Link-3 or higher monster on the field. Your Link Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle the turn this card is activated. Each time you take battle damage, place 1 Rokket Counter on this card. During your Main Phase 2: You can remove 1 Rokket Counter from this card to target 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; Special Summon that monster in Defense Position with its effectsnegated, but banish it when it leaves the field. During the End Phase, if there are no Rokket Counters on this card: Send this card to the GY._

* * *

"That's not good." Dawn frowned.

"When I activate this card I send 2 Rokkets from my deck to the graveyard, and place a rokket counter on Link Turret for each Link 3 or higher monster on the field. There are three so that's 3 Rokket counters!" Ryoken called.

 _Link Turret: **(Rokket Counter: 3)**_

Then Magnarokket was destroyed. **(Ryoken: 0800)**

 _Link Turret: **(Rokket Counter: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"Four counters, that's not good." Yugo frowned.

Mason grunted as he looked. _'Might be my only shot...'_

"I activate the spell, Cynet Ritual!" Mason called.

* * *

 _Cynet Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Cyberse Ritual Monsters. Ritual Summon 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster from your hand, by Tributing monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of that Ritual Monster. During your Main Phase if you control no monsters, except during the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card and 1 Ritual Monster from your GY; Special Summon 2 "Cynet Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Link, Synchro, and Ritual!" Kelly cried in shock.

"I sacrifice the level 3 Gyrus Infernalfiend, and the level 3 Gyrus Demon in my hand!" Mason called. "That way I can Ritual Summon!"

"Demonic contract be made here! With the Virus of the Demons emerge here, and show everyone your sorcery! Ritual Summon! Appear Level 6! Gyrus Zolten Kule!"

A black pale magician appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Gyrus Zolten Kule_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with either "Cynet Ritual" or "Contract of the Gyrus". Cannot be destroyed by battle. Then this card is Ritual Summoned: Draw 1 Card. Whenever you would take effect damage: Reduce it by 300 for each "Gyrus" Card you control._

* * *

"Ok, rooting for Mason even more now." Kelly smiled.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Mason ended rendering his hand empty again.

Yusaku just frowned.

 **(Mason: 1500)**

 ** _"He came far this is where it's over."_ **Ai admitted.

Ryoken called, "Magnarokket's ability activates! Whenever it's destroyed I can summon a new rokket! Come Metalrokket Dragon!"

The dragon appeared.

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

Ryoken 4th Turn:

"My turn!" Ryoken drew.

Yuri glanced at Ai curiously before turning to the duel.

"I place a card down, and now Borrelsword attack Gyrus Mindus!" Ryoken called as the monster attacked.

"Activate face-down, Spirit Barrier!" Mason cried.

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

"Clever move." Declan stated.

Borrelsword destroyed Mundus.

"Fine... Bomber Dragon attack!" Ryoken called as Bomber Dragon attack Zolten Kule... Only for it to have no effect.

"Wait what?" Riley asked in confusion. "Why didn't anything happen?"

"Zolten Kule can't be destroyed in battle." Bonnie explained.

"Ok, definitely could have used you two against Sardon." Lulu nodded.

Ryoken smirked. "Very well... Up to main phase two! I activate Link Turret's ability! By removing a Rokket Counter I can summon a rokket from the graveyard by negating it's abilities! Come Magarokket, and Shelrokket!"

 _Link Turret: **(Rokket Counter: 4 - 2 = 2)**_

 _Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

 _Shelrokket Dragon: ( **ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"And now I activate the spell, Monster Reborn! This revives your Gyrus Adria!" Ryoken called as Adria appeared.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.__

* * *

"Wait why'd he bring back Mason's monster?" Alex asked.

"Now I activate Miniborrel's ability from the Graveyard!" Ryoken called. "By tribting a Link 3 Monster while I control a Borrel Link Monster it summons itself!"

Adria vanished as Miniborrel appeared.

"Now manifest the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called as the circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least three Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Miniborrel Dragon, Magnarokket Dragon, and Shelrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

At that the three flew up to the Link Markers which are Left, Right, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right.

 ** _"It's starting."_** Ai told Yusaku.

"I know." Yusaku nodded.

"My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borreload Dragon!" Ryoken chanted.

At that another dragon that has a gun barrel for a torso, and having horns instead of a sword appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Borreload Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn(Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

Ace blinked looking at the field before his eyes widened in shock.

"And now I activate my face-down! Borrel Ammunition!" Ryoken called.

* * *

 _Borrel Ammunition_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your opponent graveyard: Destroy it during the end phase. While you control 2 "Borrel" monsters you can activate this card the turn it's set.__

* * *

"While I control 2 Borrel monsters I can activate the card the turn it's set! I summon Adria from your graveyard yet again!"

Adria appeared before being replaced with Miniborrel Dragon.

"Link Turret's effect! I summon Metalrokket, and Autorokket!" Ryoken called before they appeared.

 _Link Turret: **(Rokket Counter: 2 - 2 = 0)**_

 _Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"Manifest the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called again as the circuit appeared.

"Is he..." Ace whispered in awe.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least three Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Miniborrel Dragon, Autorokket Dragon, and Metalrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

At that the three flew up to the Link Markers which are Top, Right, Bottom-Right, and Bottom.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 4, Borrelguard Dragon!" Ryoken called as a dragon with a gun barrel as a torso, and having a head in the shape of a lion appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Borrelguard Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrow: Top, Right, Bottom-Right, Bottom_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can send 1 card from your Spell & Trap Zone to the GY; Special Summon 1 monster from the GY that was destroyed by battle and sent there this turn to your field, but it has its effects negated, also destroy it during the End Phase. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster on the field; change it to Attack Position. Your opponent cannot activatecards or effects in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

"Wait a second... his monsters!" Yuya cried in shock.

"And now time to debut the last!" Ryoken grinned. "I activate Borrelguard's ability! I send the set Mirror Force from my field to the graveyard in order to summon Gyrus Mugnus from your graveyard!"

Mugnus appeared.

"And now one last time! Manifest the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called again as the circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Effect Monsters! I set Link 3 Gyrus Mugnus, and Metalrokket in the Link Makers!"

At that the two flew up to the Top, Left, Right, and Bottom Arrows as a bright Light appeared.

"Normally, each player can only use an Extra Monster Zone at a time. But when both Extra Monster Zones have been bound together, a new monster can be summoned to the other!" Ryoken called out. "Link Summon! Manifest Link 4! Topologic Gumblar Dragon!"

At that a purple, gray, and green glowing dragon appeared with 3000 attack points roaring.

* * *

 _Topologic Gumblar Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Left, Right, Bottom_

 _2+ Effect Monsters_

 _If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field and you have a card in your hand: Destroy all cards in each player's hand. Once per turn, if this card is Extra Linked: You can destroy all cards in your opponent's hand, and if you do, inflict 3000 damage to your opponent. This effect cannot be negated. While this card is Extra Linked, Link Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Extra Link!" Ryoken declared as all five of his Link 4 Dragons roared in sync.

"Extra Link... wow." Ace mentioned only to frown.

Nico, and Melissa were frozen in shock seeing that Ryoken had done what they thought never would be possible. In fact the audience, and the group together were also frozen.

"Reincarnation... Extra Link... what's next?" Yuto questioned.

Mason stood frozen in shock, _'Whoa man... This is...'_

"It's over." Yusaku said not fazed.

"No it isn't." Ace argued. "Mason, you can still try something!"

"If he can survive this!" Ryoken smirked. "When it's Extra Linked, Gumblar Dragon can display his hidden power!"

Gumblar Dragon bashed his fists as Ryoken called, "I play Gumblar Dragon's ability! Once a turn when Extra Linked all cards in your hand are destroyed, and you take 3000 points of damage!"

That was before he added one shocking fact, "This effect cannot be negated!"

"In other words his only chance is if Zolten Kule can protect him." Dawn realized. "If not, it's game over."

"This is the end Mason!" Ryoken called.

"DEUS EX MACHINA!"

At that Gumblar Dragon fired his fists at Mason who looked on with widen eyes as the attack hit.

"MACY!" Bonnie cried now losing her cool.

"He didn't lose... he can't have lost." Ace whispered tearing up.

"Guess this is over." Ryoken smirked.

"Not yet...!" A voice grunted from the smoke shocking everyone.

"Mason?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

The smoke cleared showing Mason battered up, and looked like a wreak was on a knee. "I... Still have Life Points!"

 **(Mason: 0300)**

"No way!" Ryoken cried in shock. "The damage can't be negated! How did you survived!?"

"Can't be negated..." Declan started before his eyes widened. "Of course, he didn't negate the damage. He must have restored his life points instead."

"No... Zolten Kule... Reduced it." Mason grunted standing up. "When I take... Effect Damage... He reduces it by 600 for each Gyrus Card on the field. I have Gyrus System... Zolten Kule... and Gyrus Inferno... It's reduced by 1800."

Ace wiped his eyes seeing that and smiled.

"Huh your a pretty tough one... The last person who survived Gumblar Dragon's ability was Yusaku." Ryoken told him. "You should be proud of yourself. I end my turn."

Link Turret vanished as Ryoken said, "And during this end phase as Link Turret doesn't have any Rokket Counters it goes to the graveyard."

Everyone except Ace turned to Yusaku hearing that.

"Come on Mason, there's still something you can try." Ace whispered.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Le Marie Glennecia)**

 **Mason: 0300**

 ** **Ryoken: 0800****

* * *

Mason 5th Turn:

 ** _"Ah man we barely got out of that one."_** Lance said worridly.

"Yeah... You given up?" Mason asked him.

 ** _"No! I won't!"_** Lance yelled.

"I won't either..." Lance looked over surprised as Mason begun laughing.

 ** _"Your laughing at a time like this?"_** Lance asked surprised.

Mason smiled to him tiredly, "I haven't had this fun in a long time... Thanks to Ace I managed to regain what I lost... And now I'll return him the favor with this last draw..."

With that Mason drew.

"Did Mason draw a card that'll help him?" Nico Smiley asked.

Mason looked as he smiled, "Yep. I activate Gyrus Firewall! By destroying Gyrus Inferno, and paying half my points I can summon Gyrus Adria, and Gyrus Mundus!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Firewall_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 "Gyrus" Field Spell you control, and pay half your Life Points: Special Summon 2 "Gyrus" Link Monsters from your graveyard with the same Link Rating._

* * *

The two monsters appeared.

His field spell vanished. **(Mason: 0150)**

"And now appear one more time! Appear the Circuit of the Inferno!" Mason called as the circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 3 "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Gyrus Adria, Gyrus Mundus, and Gyrus Zolten Kule in the Link Markers!"

The three flew to the Link Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Emerge Link 3! Gyrus Satan!"

At that Mason's ace monster appeared roaring where Gumblar Dragon is pointing at.

* * *

 _Gyrus Satan_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Left, Down  
_

 _3 "Gyrus" Monsters  
Loses 300 ATK for each monster this card points too. The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. While your Life Points are below 1000 this card gains this effect: Your opponent takes any battle damage you take involving this card, and treated as effect damage. Once per turn: You can skip your battle phase to inflict the difference between this card's ATK, and one monster you control's DEF._

* * *

"Satan now?" Zuzu asked.

"All Ryoken has now is Mirror Force Launcher." Bonnie answered.

Mason called, "Satan loses 300 points for each monster it points it!"

 _Satan: **(ATK: 1000 - 300 = 700)**_

"And now since my Life Points are less then a thousand when Gyrus Satan battles a stronger monster it can't be destroyed by battle once a turn! And you take the damage instead, and it's treated as Effect Damage!" Mason called.

"Then... does that mean he wins?" Terri asked in shock.

 ** _"Yeah he does."_** Ai said in shock.

Mason smiled. "Satan attack Borreload Dragon, and end this duel!"

Satan attacked Borreload Dragon as it roared being defeated as Ryoken cried out landing on his back.

* * *

 **Mason: 0150**

 **Ryoken: 0000**

 **Mason wins the duel!**

* * *

"Whoa." Yuya said in awe.

Mason chuckled before he sat down, and laid on his back totally exhausted.

"Need a hand?" Ryoken asked.

Mason looked to see Ryoken is offering him a hand.

"Give... Give me a second." Mason smiled tiredly breathing a bit.

Ryoken nodded in understanding as the faces appeared again before fading to reveal Zarc was dueling Yuki. Zarc stared at that before laughing. Yuki chuckled, "I defeated ya last time we dueled Zarc."

"True, with a little help though." Zarc laughed. "Shall we?"

Yuki nodded as Ryoken helped Mason back as he gave a tired grin to everyone.

"You're amazing." Ace smiled.

"Thanks... To your help Ace... I'm really glad... Your my best friend..." Mason chuckled as he leaned on Bonnie to stay on his feet.

Ace smiled happily hearing that. "You're my best friend too."

Mason grinned as he gave a yawn. "Man... Dueling Ryoken was really fun, and exhausting..."

"Well, just two more rounds." Dawn mentioned. "You just might win."

Mason grinned tired.

"Get some sleep Mason. You earned it." Bonnie smiled to her little brother before sitting down placing his head on her lap.

He smiled at her tired before closing his eyes beginning to snooze.

"After you Yuki." Zarc smiled.

Yuki grinned nodding.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuki 1st Turn:

Yuki drew as he said, "Okay first off I activate Nekroz Mirror!"

* * *

 _Nekroz Mirror_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nekroz" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish "Nekroz" monsters from your Graveyard, then Ritual Summon 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Mirror" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Cardfrom your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Zarc nodded seeing that. "Alright."

"So now I discarding Shurit!" Yuki grinned.

"Warrior of Ice! Collide here to slash the coldest freezing blizzard on your enemies! Ritual Summon! Appear Level 6! Nekroz of Brionac!"

The warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Nekroz of_ _Brionac_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned without using "Nekroz of Brionac", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Brionac" once per turn._  
 _● You can discard this card; add 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Nekroz of Brionac"._  
 _● You can target up to 2 face-up monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; shuffle them into the Deck._

* * *

"Alright." Zarc nodded again before looking at his hand and smiling. "Anything else?"

"That'll be all." Yuki grinned.

Zarc 1st Turn:

Zarc drew his card and smiled. "First off I start with Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Then activate Offerings to the Doomed!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Offerings to the Doomed_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, also skip your next Draw Phase._

* * *

"With this by skipping my next draw phase Brionac is destroyed!" Zarc called as the warrior shattered. "I play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Yuki tensed.

"Using this spell, I can fuse two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms, Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart, Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon together in order to Fusion Summon Five-Headed Dragon in attack mode!" Zarc declared.

At that a dragon signaling five different heads appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Five-Headed Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _5 Dragon-Type monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._

* * *

"Ah... I'm in trouble aren't I?" Yuki asked.

"Well considering Offerings of the Doomed destroyed your monster and Five-Headed Dragon has 5000 points I would say yes." Zarc chuckled. "Five-Headed Dragon attack him directly!"

The Dragon attacked. Yuki just watched as he instantly lost.

* * *

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Yuki: 0000**

 **Zarc wins the duel!**

* * *

"Two more matches!" Nico announced.

"We've almost reached the end." Melissa agreed.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: It's almost over, the tournament will soon have a winner.**

 **bopdog111: Ryoken, and Mason's duel was interesting.**

 **Ulrich362: Very much so.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	23. Morphtronic vs Warriors! Hive's Return!

**bopdog111: Well guys sorry bout Yuki's original duel with Zarc. But I fixed it.**

 **Ulrich362: Admittedly... yeah Bopdog's probably the more experienced duelist between the two of us. That aside though, the third round is nearly finished and at the rate things are going there will only be six more matches in the tournament.**

 **bopdog111: And now the last ones standing are the Synchro Duelists, and Spencer.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, so lets get right into the chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Everyone looked towards the faces as the next duel was revealed to be Leo taking on Yusei.

"Hey Leo? I had been thinking about something." Alex told her boyfriend with a little blush.

"Huh, what is it Alex?" Leo inquired curiously.

"Uh... You, and Luna don't have any last names?" Alex asked nervously.

"Huh, yeah we do. It's..." Leo started only to pause. "Wait, I know we have a last name, I mean we have to right?"

"Well... I had been thinking if you don't I can help you come up with one." Alex told him looking down.

Leo smiled and hugged her. "That sounds great, thanks."

Alex smiled in his embrace before asking, "Can we go to the movies after the tournament?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Leo smiled before walking up to duel.

Yusei walked with him as he looked at Leo, "Does this remind you of anything Leo?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm a little better than I was back then." Leo smiled.

"Well let's see if you win this time." Yusei smiled as he got ready.

"Wait a second you two." Nico Smiley mentioned. "This is a Speed Duel."

"Guess we better prepare for Speed." Yusei told Leo.

Leo nodded in agreement as he got on his duel board. Yusei got on his Duel Runner.

"Good luck Leo!" Alex cheered.

Leo smiled before grinning. "Alright Yusei, this time I'm winning."

"Let's find out." Yusei grinned back. "And I wonder what your Speed Duel Skill is."

 _'Hopefully I don't need it.'_ Leo thought.

They both arrived at the Starting Line.

Alex smiled as she told Luna, "Luna your brother is the best!"

Luna just smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"3... 2... 1... DUEL!" The computer announced.

With that Leo and Yusei raced off.

"And the one being ahead is..." Nico trailed off as Leo got around the loop first.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

"Looks like I get the first move Yusei, so I'll set three cards and summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode to end my turn." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up"Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Alright Leo my turn! And I start things off by summoning Max Warrior!" Yusei called as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Max Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase: this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved._

* * *

Leo nodded seeing the monster.

"And now I release him to summon Turret Warrior!" Yusei called as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Turret Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster, and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK._

* * *

 _Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 1200 + 1800 = 3000)**_

"I was afraid you'd do that." Leo admitted.

"Well now Turret Warrior will attack Boomboxen!" Yusei called.

"No he won't Yusei, when he's in defense mode Morphtronic Boomboxen can negate one attack on one of my Morphtronics." Leo revealed.

The attack was stopped.

"Well I knew you would do that which is why I'm summoning Turbo Booster!" Yusei called as Turbo Booster appeared.

* * *

 _Turbo Booster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you have Normal Summoned a monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls that battled one of your monsters this turn._

* * *

 ** _"Wait didn't he already Normal Summoned?"_** Ai asked seeing that.

"Yeah he did, Turbo Booster is a Special Summon." Luna explained.

"When Yusei Normal Summons a monster during his turn he can summon Turbo Booster." Alex told Ai.

 ** _"Oh that makes more sense."_ **Ai admitted.

"And now I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Yusei ended.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 ** **Yusei: 4000****

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card and nodded. "Ok, I'll set a monster and end my move."

Yusei 2nd Turn:

"My move!" Yusei called drawing. "And now I activate the spell card, Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"Not good." Leo frowned.

"So now I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei called as the Synchron appeared. "Now I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 1 Turbo Booster!"

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

"I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm!" Yusei called as a gauntlet appeared in place with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _A_ _rmory Arm_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a monster OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 1000 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion. "Why Armory Arm?"

"Now I summon Speed Warrior!" Yusei called as the Warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per Battle Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): You can make its ATK become double its original ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And now I equip Armory Arm to Turret Warrior!"

The monster was equipped.

 _Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"And during this battle phase as it was Normal Summoned, Speed Warrior's attack points double!" Yusei called.

 _Speed Warrior: **(ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800)**_

Leo's eyes widened in realization.

"And now Speed Warrior attack Boomboxen!" Yusei called as the warrior speed. "Go Hypersonic Slash!"

"I'll negate that attack!" Leo called. "Plus I play Morphtronic Bind!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Bind_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a face-up "Morphtronic" monster, all Level 4 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot attack or change their battle positions._

* * *

"What?" Yusei asked surprised.

"Morphtronic Bind prevents Yusei's level 4 or higher monsters from attacking as long as Leo has a Morphtronic!" Alex cheered. "Way to go Leo!"

"Leo needs to be careful, Yusei is going to be a tough opponent for him to take down." Jack noted.

"Alright Leo I end my turn which means Speed Warrior's attack points return to normal." Yusei told him.

 _Speed Warrior: **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**_

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

"Ok, attacking Turret Warrior is clearly out of the question but if he can't attack then I can do this." Leo smiled. "I switch Booboxen to attack mode and attack Speed Warrior!"

The monster charged.

"Trap card open! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"That trap can stop most monsters Yusei, but Boomboxen isn't most monsters." Leo grinned. "Attack again Boomboxen!"

Boomboxen attacked Speed Warrior destroying it. **(Yusei: 3700)**

"Now I end my turn." Leo grinned. _'Come on Yusei, summon him already.'_

Yusei 3rd Turn:

Yusei drew as he said, "Okay Leo here I come!"

"I'm ready." Leo answered. "I hope..."

"Well I'll play the equip spell, Premature Burial!" Yusei called. "By paying 800 points I can summon Junk Synchron from he graveyard!"

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.__

* * *

 **(Yusei: 2900)**

Junk Synchron appeared.

"And now I activate Armory Arm's ability! I unequip it from Turret Warrior to summon it!" Yusei called as Armory Arm detached from Turret Warrior.

 _Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**_

"This doesn't count as summoning from the Extra Deck so he goes to the Monster Zone!" Yusei called.

"I remember." Leo nodded.

"And now level 3 Junk Synchron tune with level 5 Turret Warrior!" Yusei called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted as his ace monster appeared above him.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

 _'Yes!'_ Leo thought with a huge grin. "I play Wasteland Tornado and destroy Morphtronic Bind."

* * *

 _Wasteland Tornado_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zones and destroy it. The controller of the destroyed card can then Set 1 Spell or Trap Card from their hand._

* * *

The Trap was destroyed.

"Leo!?" Alex asked off-guard at that.

"Wasteland Tornado's second effect lets me set another spell or trap facedown." Leo explained before pausing. "And you have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow facedown which I forgot to destroy."

"And now Boomboxen is in attack mode which means it can't stop my attacks this time." Yusei added.

"I know." Leo nodded. "Go ahead Yusei."

"Stardust Dragon attack Boomboxen! Armory Arm attack his face-down!" Yusei called as the two attacked.

 **(Leo: 2700)**

"Sorry, but Boarden has 1800 defense points." Leo revealed.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly.  
_ _● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

The attack collided making a stalemate.

"Your move Leo." Yusei ended.

* * *

 **Leo: 2700**

 **Yusei: 2900**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew his card and grinned. "I play the spell Morphtronic Accelerator, returning Morphtronic Celfon to my hand to destroy Stardust Dragon!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Accelerator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck. Destroy 1 card on the field, and draw 1 card.__

* * *

"I activate Stardust Dragon's ability!" Yusei cried as Stardust Dragon vanished.

"Perfect!" Leo cheered. "I play Respect Synchron!"

* * *

 _Respect Synchron_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when a Synchro Monster your opponent controls is sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect. Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, ignoring the Summoning conditions. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. When this card is removed from the the field, destroy that monster.__

* * *

"What?" Yusei asked shocked having known what Leo's thinking. "You planned on summoning Stardust to your control?"

"Yup." Leo smiled as the dragon appeared. "Thanks for the help Yusei."

Yusei grunted. "I still have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow so I'll block Stardust's attack!"

"I know, but I'm not done." Leo explained. "I have my normal summon for Morphtronic Scopen."

The tuner appeared.

"Now level four Scopen tunes with level three Boarden." Leo grinned as Scopen became four green rings and Boarden turned into three stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo chanted as the mechanical dragon appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now I play Junk Box to bring Morphtronic Boomboxen back from my graveyard, and then I'll play Power Tool Dragon's special ability." Leo smiled.

* * *

 _Junk Box_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Select and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase.__

* * *

"I can add a random equip spell to my hand."

Boomboxen appeared as Leo's Deck shuffle before a card ejected.

Leo took it and smiled. "I equip Boomboxen with Double Tool C&D!"

* * *

 _Double Tool C &D_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Power Tool Dragon" or Level 4 or higher Machine-Type "Morphtronic" monster you control. While equipped: ● During your turn: It gains 1000 ATK. If it attacks, any effects of the attack target that activate or apply on the field are negated during that Battle Phase. ● During your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot select a monster other than the equipped monster as an attack target. An opponent's monster that battles the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Boomboxen: **(ATK: 1200 + 1000 = 2200)**_

"Ok, now Boomboxen attack Armory Arm!"

Yusei grunted. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

The attack was stopped.

"Boomboxen attack Armory Arm again." Leo said with a smile.

The monster attacked again as Yusei called, "I activate my Skill! Crimson Bonds!"

* * *

 _Crimson Bonds_

 _Yusei's Skill_

 _If a card on the user's field would be destroyed they can tribute 1 monster to summon 1 Synchro Monster form it's Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

 _'Oh right, I forgot about that.'_ Leo thought nervously.

"When a card on my field would be destroyed I can tribute one monster to summon a Synchro Monster!" Yusei called as Armory Arm vanished as Boomboxen backed off. "Come join the field Nitro Warrior!"

The gray FIRE Warrior appeared making it stronger then Leo's monsters.

* * *

 _Nitro Warrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Nitro Synchron" +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card._

* * *

"I end my turn." Leo frowned.

"Which means your equip spell returns Boomboxen's attack points to normal." Yusei told him.

 _Boomboxen: **(ATK: 2200 - 1000 = 1200)**_

Leo caught from the corner of his eye that Alex is looking at him with a encouraging smile. Leo mouthed something to her causing her to blink before smiling.

"Leo?" Yusei asked confused.

"It's your move Yusei." Leo smiled.

Yusei 4th Turn:

Yusei drew as he sees it was Card Rotator.

 _'It's the only card in my hand so I can't use it...'_ Yusei thought. "Nitro Warrior attack Power Tool Dragon with Dynamite Crunch!"

"You can't Yusei, take a closer look at Double Tool." Leo pointed out.

Yusei looked.

"Since Boomboxen is equipped with Double Tool you have to attack him." Leo explained.

"And your Tool destroys Nitro Warrior." Yusei recalled as Nitro Warrior destroyed Boomboxen.

"Exactly." Leo smiled as Nitro Warrior shattered.

 **(Leo: 1100)**

Yusei grunted ending his turn. "I still have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to block one of your attacks."

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Yusei: 2900**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew his card and smiled. "I drew Morphtronic Radion Yusei."

Radion appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000  
_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK.  
● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF.__

* * *

"I expected Life Stream..." Yusei admitted. "His 2900 is as equal as my Life Points."

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

"That's true, but you can only block one attack and I have three." Leo answered. "Now Morphtronic Radion attack Yusei directly!"

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called as the attack was blocked.

"Power Tool Dragon, your turn." Leo smiled.

Power Tool attacked Yusei. **(Yusei: 0600)**

"Sorry Yusei, but I can't resist." Leo smiled. "Stardust Dragon, attack Yusei's life points directly with Cosmic Flare!"

Yusei watched as his ace monster roared firing the blast defeating him.

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"You did it Leo!" Alex cheered.

"Yup." Leo smiled. "Oh yeah, and Yusei my skill's called Crimson Heart. If my Life Points hit zero I can summon Life Stream Dragon to stay in the duel."

Yusei smiled at that. "Quite a useful skill."

"Yeah." Leo nodded before pausing. "Wait a second, Alex it's your turn now."

"Yeah, and my opponent is..." Alex smiled before pausing.

"Wish ya luck." Spencer told her.

Leo hugged her. "You'll win."

Alex hugged him back.

 _'Synchro type. Which means my Synchro Deck shall work.'_ Spencer thought as he walked to the field.

They got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Spencer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Spencer took out a coin, and said "Call it in the air."

He threw the coin in the air.

"Alex and Zarc are the only ones left." Terri noted.

"Heads!" Alex called as Spencer caught the coin, and shows it.

"It landed on Heads." Spencer said.

"Okay I'll go first." Alex said as Spencer nodded.

"You can do it baby." Rin smiled.

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew as she said, "Okay... I'll start by sending Crystron Rosenix in order to summon Crystron Sulfefnir!"

Sulfefnir appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I destroy him!" Alex called as the monster shattered. "And when Sulfefnir is destroyed I can summon a new Crystron!"

"He's tough, Alex is going to need to be at her best for this one." Jack noted.

"I won, and big sis can too." Ace mentioned.

"And now I summon Crystron Smiger!" Alex called as the Tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn_

* * *

"And as a monster is Special Summoned I can summon Steam Synchron!"

The Synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Steam Synchron_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a monster is Special Summoned, except "Steam Synchron", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"So far so good." Yugo smiled.

"Now level 3 Steam Synchron tunes level 3 Smiger!" Alex called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"That's a great start." Leo smiled.

"And then I use my Normal Summon for Crystron Prasiortle!" Alex called as the turtle appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Prasiortle_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Prasiortle" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Level 6 Coral Dragon tune with level 2 Crystron Prasiortle!"

Coral Dragon roared turning to 6 Rings while Crystron Prasiortle turned to 2 stars forming in allignment with the rings.

 **(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)**

"Dragon from the Coral Reef surface here to shape the world! Gifted from the power of the Crimson Star rejoice! Synchro Summon! Join the field Level 8! Marine Dragon!"

Her dragon's evolved form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Marine Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Coral Dragon" + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn: You can discard one card, banish one card your opponent controls. This affect does not target the banished card. If this Synchro Summoned Monster is destroyed add one card from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Wow." Leo whispered in awe.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Alex ended with an empty hand.

"And Alex have started off strong!" Nico called.

"Very strong." Melissa agreed. "It shows you what a former champion is capable of. You go Alex!"

Alex blushed at this. Leo smiled seeing that. "You're awesome Alex."

Alex smiled.

Spencer 1st Turn:

"Not bad Alex. My turn." Spencer said drawing before saying, "And I'll start with this field spell. Hive Realm!"

At that they suddenly appeared in some alternate dimension where things look chaotic.

* * *

 _Hive Realm_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Taken" Card.) "Hive" monsters cannot have their Special Summons negated. If a "Hive" monster(s) is Special Summoned from the graveyard you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each one. If a "Hive" monster would be banished you can send it to the graveyard instead ignoring effects saying it must be banished. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

Seeing that Leo's eyes widened as Yugo ran onto the field.

"Stop the duel now!"

Security stopped Yugo to restrain him. Alex looked around shocked. Spencer continued, "Next up I summon Hive Thrall!"

A white demonic insect appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Hive Thrall_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _(This card is also treated as a Insect-Type Monster.)_  
 _When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Hive" Monster from your graveyard. If this card is sent to the graveyard: Add 2 "Hive" Cards to your hand from your Deck._

* * *

Suddenly Dawn, Stacy, Lilly, Terri, and Kelly all moved around Alex.

"Yugo's right, this duel is over." Yuri stated coldly while glaring at Spencer.

Alex walked in front of them surprising them.

"Don't interfere. This is my battle. I'll take him." Alex told them. "I run for a long time. No more. I'm gonna face him."

"Alex this isn't a tournament match! He's working with Sardon!" Lilly said in shock. "He's dangerous!"

"Sardon? Who's Sardon?" Spencer asked confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know, he's the only other person to use Hive cards!" Kelly snapped.

"Guys listen. I'm sick of people getting hurt. Everyone getting hurt, and I done nothing." Alex told them before saying with courage, "Well no more! I'm doing something about! Bring it on Spencer!"

Spencer thought, _'They are treating me like some sort of villain, and I have no idea what this 'Sardon' is. Is he someone Oryx isn't telling me? Ah well she wants to continue I'll grant it.'_

"Very well as I control a Hive I can discarding a card to summon this monster! Hive Knight!" Spencer called as a brown demonic insect wearing armor, and having a sword appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Hive Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _(This card is also treated as a Insect-Type Monster.)  
If you control a "Hive" Monster: You can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card. If this card is sent to the graveyard: Add 1 "Hive" Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Alex..." Stacy started before shaking her head and just hugging her. "Be careful little sis, we love you."

Alex smiled nodding as they walked off.

"Now level 4 Hive Knight tune with level 3 Hive Thrall!" Spencer called as Hive Knight turned to 4 Dark Rings, and Hive Thrall turned to 3 Stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Prince of the Hive come here to our presence, and from here on out join your father's conquest! Synchro Summon! Appear level 7! Crota, Prince of the Hive!"

At that a white crystal insect warrior holding a long cleaver like sword appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Crota, Prince of the Hive_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Hive" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
(This card is also treated as a Insect-Type Monster.)  
When this card is Synchro Summoned inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Once per turn if this card attacks an opponent's monster: Inflict 300 damage for each level that monster has. If this card is sent to the graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position but it cannot attack during your next turn._

* * *

"I don't trust him." Yugo growled angrily. "He has to be planning something, the only question is what?"

"That alludes me." Yuki answered.

"When Crota is Synchro Summoned you take 1000 points of damage!" Spencer called as Crota fired a blast as Alex took cover. **(Alex: 3000)**

"I swear if he hurts Alex I'm going to make sure he suffers." Lilly threatened.

"Guys wait a second." Mason told them.

"You don't know what happened Mason, don't pretend you know what we went through." Terri told him.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that maybe Spencer really doesn't know Sardon." Mason answered. "His eyes speak the truth."

"Once Alex wins we'll talk..." Rin started only to gasp and clutch her chest in pain.

"Rin?" Yugo asked alarmed.

"Yu...go..." Rin said weakly before collapsing.

"RIN!" Yugo cried picking her up, and running out to the Hospital.

As he ran he felt really fast rapid kicks, scared and panicky kicks. Yugo said, "Bruno calm down. You'll really hurt Mommy. Everything's gonna be alright."

That's when he remembered what Ray said about a baby feeling it's mother's emotions. Yugo then said to Rin's ear, "Rin imagine me, you, and Alex being a family. When we celebrated her birthday, and our reunion."

Rin's expression softened slightly but still looked worried as the kicking slowed down. Yugo sighed in relief as he continued saying comforting things as he walked back.

* * *

 _At the duel..._

"Now as Hive Thrall, and Hive Knight were sent to the graveyard I can add 3 Hive Cards to my hand." Spencer said adding three cards building his hand to 5.

Dawn and her aspects all glared hatefully at Spencer. Spencer looked at them un-eased. _'What is their problem?'_

"Crota attack Marine Dragon!" Spencer called as the weaker Synchro Monster charged at Marine Dragon.

"What's he doing now?" Nico Smiley questioned.

"When Crota battles one of your monsters you take 300 points of damage by what level he is now." Spencer revealed.

"That's 2400 points of damage!" Yuya cried in shock.

Alex grunted as Crota fired the blasts as it shattered.

 **(Spencer: 3800)**

The blasts hit Alex as she grunted. **(Alex: 0600)**

"Alex!" Terri cried in horror.

Alex cried, "Trap Activate! Damage Vaccine Ω MAX! When I take damage by an effect or by battle I regain that many Life Points!"

* * *

 _Damage Vaccine Ω MAX_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take damage by battle or by a card effect: Gain Life Points equal to the damage you took._

* * *

She glowed as she breathed in relief. **(Alex: 3000)**

Zuzu sighed in relief. "That was too close."

"So you avoided that one. But when Crota is sent to the graveyard he revives in defense mode!" Spencer called as Crota reappeared. "Now Hive Realm's ability activates! Whenever a Hive is summoned from the graveyard you take 300 points of damage for each one!"

"Spencer..." Leo growled as his mark started glowing intensely.

Hive Realm glowed as Alex felt a little weakened. **(Alex: 2700)**

"I place 2 cards down, and then activate the Continuous Spell, Verdant Sanctuary." Spencer continued.

* * *

 _Verdant Sanctuary_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When a face-up Insect-Type monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its controller can add 1 Insect-Type monster with the same Level as the destroyed monster from their Deck to their hand._

* * *

"Alex wipe him out." Yuto whispered angrily.

"Your move Alex." Spencer ended.

* * *

 **Alex: 2700**

 **Spencer: 3800**

* * *

Alex 2nd Turn:

"Okay my draw!" Alex called drawing. "And I'll first start off by activating Marine Dragon's ability! By discarding a card I can banish a card!"

"Good, get rid of his cards." Lilly said. "He deserves it."

Crota was wrapped.

"Hive Realm's effect activates! When a Hive Monster should be banished it's sent to the graveyard instead!" Spencer called as Crota vanished before reappearing as Hive Realm glowed. **(Alex: 2400)**

Suddenly a deafening roar echoed.

"What's that?" Mason asked startled.

"Uh oh." Spencer said thinking this isn't good.

Suddenly the Crimson Dragon appeared from the heavens roaring as it hovered protectively above Alex. Alex looked over the Crimson Dragon amazed. "Crimson Dragon... Your treating me like I'm a Signer when I'm not one... Why?"

That's when she looked over and saw all the signers marks glowing intensely as they stared at Spencer with pure hatred. Spencer thought, _'Why are they treating me like I'm some sort of rat? I best as well try to ignore their looks...'_

Alex then called, "I didn't remove Crota but as I discard Undeveloped Greed I can draw 2 cards!"

She drew before saying, "I end with a set card."

Spencer 2nd Turn:

"My move draw!" Spencer called drawing. "Crota can't attack when summoned from the graveyard this turn by using it's ability."

"He's pure evil, plain and simple." Zarc stated coldly.

 _'Evil?'_ Spencer thought surprised. _'They think I'm evil? I need to clear things up to them.'_

"I can summon a second Thrall!" Spencer called as a second Thrall appeared.

"If he somehow wins this... I'll show him what Duel Academy was like before." Yuri stated coldly.

"When Thrall is summoned I can summon a Hive from the graveyard! Come back Hive Knight!" Spencer called as the Knight spurted from the graveyard as Alex glowed. **(Alex: 2100)**

Alex glared at Spencer.

"Now I activate Star Changer this shifts Thrall's level to 2!" Spencer called.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Thrall: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"Now level 4 Knight tune with level 2 Thrall!" Spencer called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**

"I'm going to make him suffer." Leo growled.

Lance asked Ace, **_"Ace is it just me or does your group really hate Spencer?"_**

"It's really complicated and happened before I was born, but he's using the same cards as somebody who really hurt all of us and wanted to kill everybody for fun." Ace explained. "Everybody was really badly hurt because of that."

"But I think Spencer isn't working with who own them." Mason told him.

"There's no other option Mason." Ray told him. "The Hive cards are alien. They didn't come from any of our dimensions, the only way he could have them is if he was working with Sardon."

"Why don't we talk to him after this?" Bonnie asked. "We can't jump to conclusions, and instantly assume he works for this Sardon until we know for certain."

"Did you forget how Casey lost consciousness because of his monster?" Declan inquired. "He can sense negative emotions and the only other time he had that strong a reaction was during our battle with Sardon, he was farther away and still nearly lost consciousness. The simple fact is until he proves otherwise Spencer is not to be trusted and if that means resorting to the former methods of Duel Academy then that's what will happen."

"Ogre Gravekeeper of the fallen prince protect his grave with your life by order of the father! Synchro Summon! Baxx, the Hive Gravekeeper!"

A insect ogre appeared roaring. Leo's eyes widened in horror. "Alex!"

* * *

 _Baxx, the Hive Gravekeeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast/Insect_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Hive" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _(This card is also treated as a Insect-Type Monster.)_  
 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Hive" Monster from your graveyard. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this effect. If this card is sent to the graveyard inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Alex grunted staring at the two brutes. Leo turned to Alex fearfully. _'She's terrified of insects.'_

Alex grunted. _'Man... The Hive are all bugs... Well the name gives it away...'_

"Now I add three new Hive cards to my hand by Thrall, and Knight's effect!" Spencer called adding three cards. "And now I activate Baxx's ability! By skipping my Battle Phase I can summon a Hive from the graveyard!"

"Not again." Stacy frowned.

Knight appeared as Hive Realm glowed. **(Alex: 1800)**

"And now I activate the spell, Hive Nourishment." Spencer added.

* * *

 _Hive Nourishment_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 "Hive" Monster you control: Send 2 cards from your hand to the graveyard._

* * *

"I destroy Baxx to send 2 cards in my hand to the graveyard!"

Baxx was destroyed as Spencer discarded twice.

"Big sis..." Ace whispered nervously.

"And now as Baxx was destroyed you lose 500 Life Points!" Spencer called as a wave hit Alex this time causing her to cry out getting to one knee. "What the?"

 **(Alex: 1300)**

"This has to stop, he'll kill her!" Leo cried in horror.

"Hey you alright?" Spencer asked her concerned.

"Shut up!" Leo shouted. "You don't deserve to say anything!"

As if in agreement with Leo's words the Crimson Dragon roared again. Spencer yelled, "Look I don't get what's going on but I never heard of anyone named Sardon!"

"Lie to us one more time, and it'll be the last thing you ever do alive." Yuri threatened coldly.

"He's not lying." Mason told him. "He didn't know his cards will actually harm her."

"You're defending him now?" Yuto asked angrily. "You're a child! You have no idea what happened so stay out of this!"

"Don't you talk that way to my brother!" Bonnie snapped.

Spencer shook his head, "Yeah you guys need a reality check."

Alex got up as she said, "I'm still standing!"

"As long as your alright." Spencer told her. "I place 2 cards, and that's my turn."

* * *

 **Alex: 1300**

 ** **Spencer: 3800****

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex drew as she sees it was Level Warrior. _'Perfect!'_

"Oh you think that stupid 'Lost Incident' means anything?" Celina questioned coldly. "Oh big deal, try having thousands of people die. You're just kids who have no idea what's going on so you can just be quiet. You'll never understand what happened and you should be thanking us for wanting that thing dead."

 ** _"Hey just give him a chance!"_ **Lance yelled. **_"I looked through his back-story, and see that he is a kind soul, and doesn't mean to harm anyone!"_**

"What could an emotionless machine know about people?" Yuto questioned. "Of course you'd defend him, once nearly all of humanity dies off you Ignis can take over. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted Mason and Bonnie to die."

 ** _"I don't!"_** Lance yelled.

"Forget about it." Ryoken told everyone. "Let's just hope Alex takes this boy down."

Everyone turned back to the duel but were all glaring at Spencer. Alex then called, "I play the spell, Polymerization! To Fuse Level Warrior in my hand with Marine Dragon!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Good." Lilly smiled.

"Dragon of the Coral Reef! Warrior of the City! Join forces, and form a might of power to show people your power! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 10! Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Warrior-Type monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in the Graveyard; banish that target, and if you do, until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. While this card is in Attack Position, your opponent takes any effect damage you would have taken from their card effects, instead._

* * *

"Her Fusion Monster." Jack recalled.

"And now I activate Dragon's Rage! With this if any of my Dragon's attack a monster in defense mode you still take damage!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Dragon's Rage_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster._

* * *

Yusei smiled seeing that.

"And now Draco-Equiste attack Crota!" Alex called as Draco-Equiste stabbed the monster as Spencer grunted. **(Spencer: 2600)**

"Well now I play my face-down, Hive Bomb! Since a Hive was destroyed you take 1000 points of damage, and Crota revives himself while Hive Realm dishes out another 300! 1300 which is the total you have left!" Spencer cried.

* * *

 _Hive Bomb_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Hive" monster is destroyed inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Normally..." Alex said. "But Draco-Equiste deflects all effect damage to you instead of me!"

"Yes!" Lilly smiled.

Draco-Equiste fired his spear as Spencer grunted breathing heavily. **(Spencer: 1300)**

"And Alex is fighting back!" Nico announced.

"Finish him off." Lulu said.

Alex ended. "I end my turn."

Spencer 3rd Turn:

Spencer drew as he paused before saying, "Listen Alex... I don't want to hurt you. You need to Stand Down."

"If he touches her I'll kill him." Leo growled.

Alex told him, "Give me our best shot."

Spencer grunted "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you. I really didn't want to do this. I play a second Star Changer!"

 _Knight: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"Level 3 Knight tune with level 7 Crota, Prince of the Hive!" Spencer called as they flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"Mighty Prince of the Hive be reborn into your Crystal form, and wreck glory to your father! Synchro Summon! Emerge level 10! Crota, Mega-Prince of the Hive!"

At that a large crystal containing Crota appeared.

* * *

 _Crota, Mega-Prince of the Hive_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Hive" Tuner Monster + "Crota, Prince of the Hive"_  
 _(This card is also treated as a Insect-Type Monster.)_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You cannot Special Summon "Hive" Monsters. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, and destroys it by battle: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During each of your opponent's End Phases: Inflict 500 Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Alex!" Leo cried in terror.

"When Synchro Summoned you take 1000 points of damage!" Spencer called.

"Due to Draco-Equiste you take the damage instead!" Alex reminded as Spencer grunted. **(Spencer: 0300)**

"Just a little more." Celina noted.

"Crota attack Draco-Equiste!" Spencer called as the crystal fired a blast destroying Draco-Equiste as Alex cried out landing on her back. **(Alex: 1000)**

"Alex!" Dawn cried.

Alex slowly stood up.

"And now Crota's effect! Whenever he destroys a monster you take 800 points of damage!" Spencer called as Alex grunted. **(Alex: 0200)** "And one more thing: During each of your end phases you take 500 points of damage."

Stacy's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"That means she has one turn left!" Melissa called. "Poor Alex has no cards in her hand, and nothing on her field except for Dragon's Rage."

"I wouldn't count her down quite yet. She still might be able to win." Nico told her.

"What can she do?" Zuzu asked fearfully.

"I end my turn." Spencer breathed before saying, "I told ya I didn't want to bring this Crota out... You should've stand down. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Leo shouted.

"It isn't a lie!" Spencer told him. "It's the truth! Get a lying detector here! I'm being perfectly honest!"

"It doesn't matter, you'll be dead by the end of the day." Yuri stated.

Growling Spencer yelled, "Stop treating me like I'm a slug! Why do you keep acting like that to me!?"

"You want to know why?" Zarc questioned. "Those cards you're using were used by an alien that nearly killed all of us, your other cards knocked our friend out cold, you could have murdered Alex's mother because of your Hive cards, and on top of everything else you're injuring an innocent little girl. You really want us to trust you, you need to earn that."

Look I had no idea my Decks would do all of that to you all!" Spencer told them. "If that happened, and you tell me I would drop out of this tournament without hesitation!"

* * *

 **Alex: 0200**

 **Spencer: 0300**

* * *

Alex 4th Turn:

Alex meanwhile drew, and sees a card as she smiled. Zarc stared at him. "After this duel we'll explain everything. Then you can do the same."

Alex called, "I banish Smiger to add Crystron Impact!"

She removed the tiger as she added the trap.

"And then I activate MONSTER REBORN!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Go Alex!" Leo cheered.

"Join the field again Coral Dragon!" Alex called as her ace appeared roaring.

Seeing the Crimson Dragon it roared to it.

"Coral Dragon, what is she doing?" Lilly asked in confusion.

"I now... Activate Coral Dragon's ability... By discarding a card... Crota, Mega-Prince of the Hive is destroyed!" Alex cried shocking Spencer as she discarded Crystron Impact as Coral Dragon charged at Crota blasting a hole through it as it shattered Spencer grunting.

 _'Payback time.'_ Leo thought.

"And now... Coral Dragon attack him directly!" Alex called as her Dragon fired a wave to Spencer.

Spencer called, "I activate... Damage Diet! This halves the damage!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

That's when Coral Dragon began glowing crimson as it blasted Spencer sending him flying as the damage turned real. Thankfully to Damage Diet it didn't harm him too much.

* * *

 **Alex: 0200**

 **Spencer: 0000**

 **Alex wins the duel!**

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... quite a lot of hatred for Spencer.**

 **bopdog111: He's got a lot of explaining to do.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, and so do Zarc and the others.**

 **bopdog111: And hopefully Rin, and Bruno are alright.**

 **Ulrich362: Yugo managed to calm Bruno down a little but you never know.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	24. Tournament Final Match! Best Friends!

**bopdog111: Okay guys Spencer has a lot of explaining.**

 **Ulrich362: And a lot of things to hear at the same time.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully the group won't do too much.**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS!**

* * *

With the conclusion of the third round all of the competitors in the tournament and their friends had dragged Spencer to You Show and were currently standing around him.

"Well, we're waiting for an explanation." Yuri told him.

"I have no idea who this 'Sardon' is, and why you think I'm evil." Spencer told them.

"You can't expect us to believe that." Lulu told him. "Sardon, the Fist of Crota and you have Crota Prince of the Hive as a card in your deck? You're obviously connected."

"I'm not!" Spencer yelled.

"How can you still be saying that? Sardon tried to kill us all, you're using the exact same deck!" Lilly shouted.

"She's right, there's no other explanation. Unless you want us to believe you found him somewhere, killed him, and stole his cards." Yuto agreed.

"I don't know who Sardon is!" Spencer snapped. "And I never killed anyone!"

"What about Crota, do you know who that is?" Stacy questioned.

"I don't know about him otherside from being a prince by the writings I founded." Spencer answered.

Suddenly Ray gasped. "Spencer... where are those writings?"

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Did they say anything about a rebellion against Crota? Or someone connected to him?" Ray asked.

"Well it said that after Crota's death someone have rebelled against his father." Spencer answered.

Stacy's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a second, do you guys remember what Sardon said?"

"What he said?" Yuya asked before pausing, "Wait a second."

"He said, 'Not even me. I rebel against him when his son got himself killed.'" Yuto recalled.

"Wait Sardon is the one who rebelled Oryx?" Spencer asked.

"Oryx?" Yuya asked.

"If he was, then maybe the reason you have the same cards as Sardon isn't because you're working for him, but instead you're working for Oryx... and if that's the case the next question is what kind of person is he like?" Celina asked before pausing. "Insect."

"Well listen Oryx is gone." Spencer revealed.

"Gone, what happened?" Alex asked nervously.

"What happened is that he's no longer among the living." Spencer answered.

"Clearly there's something going on around here. This might be strange but have you met him?" Zarc asked. "Could you maybe let one of us meet him?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Spencer answered. "It's classified but he told me something that he is able to contact me wherever he is ever since his death. I never met him in person but I get the feeling I will soon."

"He can contact you, and you can't contact him?" Ray asked.

"It's weird I know but that's how it is. Might be from being the Hive's King, and their God." Spencer answered. "Anyway you said your gonna explain why you think I'm evil?"

"Yes, it's because of your cards affect on Casey, and our encounter with Sardon." Declan stated before pressing a button on his Duel Disc. "This is that battle."

Spencer looked on starting the duel between Sardon who was possessing Zarc against Chazz, and Aster all the way to where his identity was revealed from Holactie's light, and revealing himself to the Boys, and then being defeated by Zarc and Dawn.

Spencer looked amazed, and shocked before saying, "Whoa... Tough battle..."

"That's putting it lightly, but yeah when somebody stays off on their own not talking to anyone and then reveals the same type of card Sardon used? You can understand how we came to that conclusion... I hope." Mokuba mentioned.

"Yeah I do." Spencer nodded. "I'm really sorry my Hive Deck brings you all terrible memories. It's just it was the Deck I haven't used yet."

"We're the ones who should be sorry." Rin mentioned walking up with Yugo. "You didn't do anything wrong and we were horrible to you."

"Mommy!" Alex cried hugging her.

Rin hugged her close. "Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded with tears. "Are you, and Bruno okay?"

"Yeah we are, thanks to Yugo." Rin smiled.

Spencer then asked, "Wait. How is Casey doing?"

"He's still unconscious." Riley answered sadly.

Spencer looked down before handing her something that looks like a vial.

"Huh?" Riley asked before taking the vial. "What's this?"

"Tell his Doctor to inject him with that. Let's say it's something that can help him get conscious again." Spencer told her walking off. "And tell him I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Wait." Riley said before giving the vial back. "It isn't that simple. But... thank you."

Spencer look at the vial before taking it, "Okay. In the meantime I should better get out. I'm not safe to be around."

As he walked off everyone else just looked down uncertainly.

"We really screwed up didn't we?" Stacy asked sadly.

 ** _"I know this isn't the time to say 'I told ya so' but I told ya so!"_** Lance cried.

"If you are a human right now I would've bopped you on the head." Bonnie told him angered which made him shivered retreating to the Duel Disk.

"Don't bother, he's more human than any of us." Leo frowned before glancing at Zarc, Sora, Alex, and Yuto who all nodded in agreement as they walked off.

Alex looked down, "I'm a bad girl."

"No you're not." Leo whispered hugging her.

"Excuse me, Nico?" Zarc asked walking up to him.

"Huh? Oh yes?" Nico asked turning to him. "Is there a problem?"

"The five of us all forfeit." Yuto explained.

"Huh?" Nico, and Melissa asked shocked.

"Why we are at the last of rounds right now?" Melissa asked.

"We've made up our minds." Leo told her.

"Leo's right, we're all forfeiting from the tournament." Yuto agreed.

"Well this is a bit sudden but... Alright but there is something we should do first." Nico told them. "That is if you five don't mind."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well by seeing that you five forfeited that would mean Mason is declared the winner of the tournament however the officials have placed in one new rule that can only be applied should competitors except for one forfeit." Nico answered.

"A new rule?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Yes that non forfeiting player duels one of the eliminated duelists in one final match up for the prize." Melissa answered.

"So he has to duel anyone who's competed in the tournament and lost?" Yuto asked. "What if he loses?"

"Then that duelist will claim the prize." Nico announced. "They write their names on a strip of paper, and we spin to scramble them. Then one of us will pull a name out, and we will declare who will duel Mason."

The five of them nodded before walking off.

"What did they say?" Terri asked.

"Well, everyone from the tournament is going to write down their names and one of us is going to duel Mason in one last match." Sora answered.

Mason asked, "That means I'm dueling one of the competitors who lost?"

"That's right, and it could be anyone who was eliminated. Not just one of the five of us." Leo added.

"Ace how lucky are you to feel your the one dueling me?" Mason smiled.

Ace blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"Your one of the competitors who lost from forfeiting against Ryoken, your duel with Spencer helped you build some confidence, and you helped me forget my terrible past." Mason smiled. "I wouldn't change anything to have at least 1 match against you."

Ace blushed before starting to tremble. "No, I can't."

Mason took his shoulder before saying, "Listen I'm afraid of huge crowds as well Ace."

"It's too scary." Ace admitted. "I want to duel you too but... with less people ok?"

"Take in these words Ace: Just pretend like nobody is there." Mason told him.

"Well, he might not even be your opponent." Zuzu pointed out. "All we can do is see what happens... and try to make it up to Spencer somehow."

Mason nodded at this. Lance emerged as he called, **_"Alright let's get in gear!"_**

"Right." Yugo nodded before they all headed to the stadium.

Upon arriving they see Nico, and Melissa were waiting with a spinning barrel, and strips of paper with pencils.

"Okay all competitors who lost write your names, and place them in the barrel." Nico told them.

They all nodded as they wrote their names and placed them into the barrel one by one. When they finished they walked in as Nico, and Melissa took their place on the stadium as she announced, "Okay everyone we have an important announcement!"

The crowd all watched eager for the next match.

"The competitors besides Mason Livingston have forfeited!" Nico announced.

Gasps of shock and angry murmurs started spreading through the audience.

"However..." Nico trailed off as the crowd stopped paying attention. "Their is a way to make up to give you all a match you want."

"Yes a final match between Mason Livingston, and one of the duelists who lost for the grand prize of the tournament!" Melissa said before directing to the barrel. "In this barrel are the names of all of competitors who lost. Me, and Nico will spin the barrel, and pull out a name!"

"And whoever's name we pull out will duel Mason in this one final match!" Nico finished.

"We're really sorry Spencer, is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Rin asked him quietly as the barrel started spinning.

Spencer looked to her, and said "You don't have too. I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"Maybe we can try to be friends?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

She smiled hearing that.

"And the lucky duelist is..." Nico said stopping the barrel as a drumroll started as he pulled the name out.

Ace crossed his fingers nervously. _'Anybody else, please anybody else.'_

"...Ace Akaba!" Nico announced.

Ace's eyes widened and he immediately started to tremble in fear.

 ** _"Quite a stroke of bad luck."_** Lance winced.

"Quiet." Bonnie told him.

Mason frowned before getting an idea, "Zarc?"

"Huh, yeah?" Zarc asked.

Mason mentioned him down as he whispered his idea to Zarc. Zarc listened to the idea.

"I have an idea. Ace hates large crowds so ask Nico, and Melissa if you can make an Action Field to where he can't see the audience while Ray takes him for a little walk." Mason whispered.

Zarc nodded before turning to Melissa and Nico and sharing Mason's idea. They nodded as Nico announced, "Okay everyone I know your ready but we have a bit of field difficulties at the moment so just wait for a few minutes!"

"We apologize for the inconvenience and we'll get it fixed as quickly as possible." Melissa added.

Zarc then whispered the idea to Ray to where Ace can't hear him. She nodded and smiled. "That sounds perfect.

Zarc smiled nodding.

"Mommy?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Ace do you want to go for a walk for a few minutes?" Ray asked him.

"Huh... Ok mommy." Ace nodded.

Ray, and Ace walked off as they watched on.

"Mason?" Bonnie asked her brother.

"Just an idea that can help Ace with his fear." Mason smiled. "While Ace, and Ray go for a walk Nico, and Melissa will look for an Action Field to make sure he doesn't see the audience."

"I get it, you're a great friend." Bonnie smiled.

Mason smiled at this.

Nico then told the group, "There are only 4 Action Fields who can cloak the audience. Closed Forest, Ancient Forest, Miracle ScrapYard, and A Legendary Ocean."

"Ancient Forest should work, it's nice and peaceful." Leo smiled.

"How do you know?" Mason asked him curious.

"It's Luna's field spell." Leo smiled.

Luna smiled remembering that. Nico nodded as he walked back and said the name of the selected field to Melissa. She nodded back. "Alright everyone, the problem's been solved."

The audience smiled hearing that.

"And now here we are at the Master Action Field with the Action Field, Ancient Forest!" Nico announced.

* * *

 _Ancient Forest_

 _Master Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 2 Action Cards in your hand. During your End Phase if you have more then one Action Card in your hand you must discard them until you hold 1. You can discard as many Action Cards in your hand to increase the ATK of all Link Monsters, and monsters their pointing at by 500 for each one until the End Phase. When a Link Monster is destroyed you can banish 2 Action Cards in your hand to Special Summon that monster during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

As the field activated the entire arena transformed into the forest. Mason smiled, "Now we just have to get Ace here."

"Or you could go find him." Rin pointed out.

Mason nodded as he ran out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"It's just really scary, I don't want to make Mason sad though." Ace explained.

Ray told him, "Don't worry Ace I'm sure Mason understands."

He nodded only for a forest to suddenly appear. "Huh, what happened?"

Suddenly Ace smiled.

"Oh, are there bobcats?"

Ray smiled, _'Looks like they found the Action Field...'_

"I don't know Ace." Ray smiled before Mason sees them.

"Hey guys! Founded ya!" Mason smiled.

Ace turned and smiled. "Hi Mason, did you see any bobcats? They're really cool."

"No sorry I don't." Mason said before saying, "Come on Ace it's fixed."

"Fixed, what do..." Ace started before his eyes widened and he started shaking nervously. "O...k..."

"Hey it's alright. You'll not even see the audience." Mason smiled as they walked back.

Ace nodded. "Ok, I trust you."

They walked back to the arena right to where their is a small clearing but they don't see the audience.

Ace looked around in awe. "So pretty."

Mason smiled, _'Looks like it worked.'_

"Okay Ace? You ready? This is a duel between best friends." Mason smiled.

Ace nodded. "Ok Mason. Whenever you're ready."

Mason nodded as they get ready.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Pokemon Black & White Opening 1)**

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Mason: 4000**

 **Let the duel begins!**

* * *

Mason asked, "Who takes the first move?"

"You can." Ace answered.

Mason 1st Turn:

Mason nodded drawing as he looked over. Unknown to them, the other competitors were watching from the forest while the audience could see the duel using a screen above the forest.

"Okay first off I start off by summoning Gyrus Spawn!" Mason called as the digital soul appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn:_ _You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your hand._

* * *

Ace nodded seeing the monster.

"And now by paying 500 points I can summon Gyrus Infernalfiend to join him!" Mason called as Infernalfiend appeared hissing. ****(Mason: 3500)****

* * *

 _Gyrus Infernalfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a card effect is activated you can pay 500 Life Points to negate that effect, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _'Infernalfiend is the one that stops cards.'_ Ace thought while looking at his hand. "Ok."

"And since I control 2 Gyruses I can summon Gyrus Demon!" Mason called as the monster appeared growling.

* * *

 _Gyrus Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When you control 2 or more "Gyrus" Monsters you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn: Pay 500 Life Points to inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" monster you control._

* * *

"Ok." Ace smiled.

"And now I activate Demon's ability! By paying 500 points I can deal you 400 points of damage for each Gyrus on my field!" Mason called glowing.

The demon concentrated as Spawn, itself, and Infernalfiend glowed.

Ace closed his eyes as the attack hit.

 **(Mason: 3000)**

 **(Ace: 2800)**

"Now I set 2 cards, and now appear the Circuit of the Inferno!" Mason called as the Circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Demon, Spawn, and Infernalfiend in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Link 3, Gyus Belial!"

Belial appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gyrus Belial_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters  
If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, inflict damage equal to half it's ATK. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using "Gyrus Belial" as a Link Material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, take control of it until the end phase._

* * *

Ace nodded seeing the monster.

"I end my turn." Mason smiled.

Ace 1st Turn:

"You're strong Mason, but I'm strong too." Ace smiled. "I special summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit in attack mode, and sacrifice him to summon Hieratic Dragon of Su."

The golden dragon appeared before vanishing showing the blue dragon.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot attack during the turn it is Special Summoned this way. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, also make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Su_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Hieratic" monster. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Hieratic" monster, except this card, from your hand or your side of the field, to target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0.__

* * *

"Then since I tributed Tefnuit I get to summon Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord from my deck."

The sphere appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A mysterious engraved Hieratic relic. It was thought to be a simple stone, but it was actually infused with the power of a sun-wielding dragon. Aeons passed, and the power of the relic grew and grew until it finally shone like the sun itself._

* * *

"Ok now um..." Ace started only to nod. "Ok, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Tefnuit."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Tefnuit reappeared on the field roaring.

"After that, I play the spell Hieratic Seal of Supremacy to summon the other Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord in my hand." Ace continued.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of Supremacy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Hieratic" monster from your hand._

* * *

Being left with 1 card in his hand the second sphere appeared.

"Now, I use my two Seals to build the Overlay Network!" Ace declared.

The two seals flew up as Mason looked up.

"Great dragon lord of the sun I humbly ask you to come to me in my hour of need! Illuminate the path to victory and shine your brilliance across the field! I Xyz Summon the rank 8, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!" Ace chanted as the dragon appeared. "This is my ace monster!"

* * *

 _Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Tribute any number of monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field (minimum 1), then destroy an equal number of cards on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

The dragon appeared with 3000 attack points.

Mason smiled, "Not bad. What does he do?"

Ace looked at the field before smiling. "He lets me win. I use one of Heliopolis' Overlay Units to activate effect, now for every monster in my hand and on my field that I send to the graveyard I get to destroy that many cards on the field. I send Su, Tefnuit, and the Hieratic Dragon of Nuit to the graveyard to destroy three cards on the field." **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Mason widen his eyes as the card in Ace's hand shattered along with Su, and Tefnuit as Belial shattered along with one of Mason's face-down. "I play my face-down! Damage Diet!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

Ace blinked in surprise before smiling. "Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis attack Mason directly!"

The dragon roared attacking Mason who took the hit. **(Mason: 1500)**

"I end my turn, but I'm glad it isn't over. I want to have a fun match." Ace smiled. __'Plus... I think I should try that at least once.'__

* * *

 **Ace: 2800**

 ** **Mason: 1500****

* * *

Mason 2nd Turn:

"Me too Ace. I want this to last as long as I can." Mason smiled drawing. "And it starts off more with the spell, Pot of Greed! This handy spell allows me to draw 2 cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice before saying, "Okay first off I'll be activating Gyrus Glitch! By paying 1000 Points I can summon a Gyrus from the graveyard!" ** **(Mason: 0500)****

* * *

 _Gyrus Glitch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Target 1 "Gyrus" Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it._

* * *

"Belial?" Ace guessed.

"Exactly." Mason answered as the demon appeared. "And now I summon Gyrus Rakanoth!"

The demon with blades appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Rakanoth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card (From your hand) in Defense Position in the zone that mosnter is pointing too._

* * *

"Ok." Ace nodded.

"And now as I control 2 Gyruses I can summon a second Demon!" Mason called as the monster appeared.

Ace nodded before his eyes widened in shock.

"Now I activate the effect of Gyrus Update in my graveyard!" Mason called. "By banishing this trap while I control a Gyrus Link Monster, I regain 500 points for each Gyrus on my field, and add 1 Gyrus Spell to my hand! I add the field spell, Gyrus Inferno!"

He added the card as he glowed. **(Mason: 2000)**

"Ok." Ace smiled.

"And now Ace this is for ya." Mason grinned. "Appear the Circuit of the Inferno!"

The circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 3 Gyrus Monsters! I set Link 3 Belial, Demon, and Rakanoth in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the Bottom-Left, Down, Bottom-Right, Up-Left, and Up-Right Markers.

"I knew it." Ace nodded with a smile.

"Circuit Combined!" Mason called. "Link Summon! Appear Link 5! Gyrus Diablo!"

At that a red demonic digital monster appeared with blades at it's arms, and looks menacing appeared roaring with 3200 attack points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Diablo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 5_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Down, Bottom-Right, Up-Left, Up-Right_

 _3+ "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned: Regain Life Points equal to the points you've paid in this duel and if you do inflict an equal amount of damage to your opponent, if this card points to a "Gyrus" Monster when it uses this effect inflict 500 more damage. If this card is Link Summoned using "Gyrus Diablo" as a Link Material: Gain Life Points equal to the number of "Gyrus" cards on the field x 800._

* * *

Ace stared at the monster and smiled. "The special card I made my best friend."

Mason smiled, "Well now as it's Link Summoned it's Special Ability goes off. I regain Life Points equal to how much I paid, and you take damage equal but of course you already know that. I paid 2000. From Gyrus Spawn, Gyrus Demon, and Gyrus Glitch!"

At that Diablo roared a shockwave at Ace.

 **(Mason: 4000)**

 **(Ace: 0800)**

Ace flinched at that. Mason chuckled, "I been saving Diablo for this."

Ace smiled. "Ok, but I mean it. You're my best friend."

Mason smiled nodding before calling, "Now Diablo attack Heliopolis!"

The Devil charged at Ace's best monster. Ace's dragon roared only to shatter.

 **(Ace: 0600)**

Mason smiled, "Gyrus Update forbids me from playing the spell I added so it's your turn Ace."

Ace 2nd Turn:

"I play my Pot of Greed!" Ace called drawing his cards.

"Hopefully their good cards." Mason smiled.

"I summon Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, but I banish him to summon... Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Ace declared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 "Hieratic" Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Huh?" Mason asked surprised as the dragon vanished only to be replaced by a new version of Atticus' dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"Now Red-Eyes lets me bring Heliopolis back from the graveyard." Ace continued as his ace monster appeared. "Now... it's finally time."

"What do you mean?" Mason asked.

"I'm the creator of Link Summoning, and I think it's finally time I reveal my Link Monster." Ace grinned. "Appear, the Circuit of the Celestial Dragon!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are two Dragon-Type monsters. I place Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!" Ace called as his monsters flew into the bottom-left and bottom-right markers. "Link Summon, Link 2! Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres!"

At that several spheres circling each other appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 Dragon monsters_  
 _Once per opponent's turn, if this card is in the Extra Monster Zone (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field; return 1 face-up card on the field to the hand. If this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon monster from your hand or Deck, but change its ATK/DEF to 0. You can only use this effect of "Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres" once per turn._

* * *

"No attack points?" Mason asked confused.

"Hieratic monsters summon dragons with no points." Ace reminded him before smiling. "Plus, I made the mechanic. I think I know how to make it work."

Mason nodded at this.

"I don't have any other cards in my hand and neither do you so it's your turn Mason." Ace smiled.

"Actually I do have a card." Mason said showing the Gyrus Inferno he added.

"Oh yeah." Ace giggled. "I forgot."

* * *

 **Ace: 0600**

 **Mason: 4000**

* * *

Mason 3rd Turn:

"Okay Ace! Here I come!" Mason called drawing.

"Bring it on!" Ace challenged.

"Okay!" Mason called back. "I activate the field spell, Gyrus Inferno!"

At that his field spell appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Inferno_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: If you control 1 "Gyrus" Monster in the Extra Monster zone that isn't a Link Monster you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While this card is face-up "Gyrus" monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot by targeted by your opponent's card effects. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phases: Gain 500 Life Points for each_ _"Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

Ace nodded. _'Need to time this right.'_

"And next up I'll activate the spell, Gyrus March from my hand!" Mason added.

* * *

 _Gyrus March_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Both players can draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By giving up 1000 points we both can draw 2 cards!"

Ace nodded.

 **(Mason: 3000)**

They both drew twice as Mason said, "Okay Ace hope their good ones."

Ace looked at them. "Same to you."

Mason looked before calling, "Okay now appear the Circuit of the Inferno!"

The black circle Reincarnation Link Circuit appeared. Ace watched eagerly. Diablo flew to the portal as it glowed. "Demonic Virus, awaken the true power of the Lord of Terror with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon!"

At that a green portal as what appeared was Diablo. "Revive once more the Lord of Terror, Gyrus Diablo!"

Diablo roared upon being Reincarnation Link Summoned.

"Now for every Gyrus card you gain 800 life points." Ace recalled.

"And I have 2 right now!" Mason called as he glowed. **(Mason: 4600)** "And now Gyrus Diablo attack Celestial Spheres!"

"I play Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Sphere's ability, by sacrificing a monster on my field or in my hand I can return a card to its owner's hand." Ace countered. "So by sacrificing my Link Monster, I get rid of yours too."

Mason widen his eyes as Diablo vanished.

"Then since my Celestial Spheres were tributed I get to summon another Su from my deck with zero attack and defense points in defense mode." Ace smiled. "I might not have many points, but I want to make them last as long as I can."

Mason smiled as he said, "I place 2 cards down. Your turn!"

Ace 3rd Turn:

Ace drew his card and looked at it. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

 ** _"That's it?"_** Lance asked emerging from Mason's Duel Disk.

"For now." Ace answered.

* * *

 **Ace: 0600**

 **Ma** **son: 4600**

* * *

Mason 4th Turn:

Mason drew as he said, "Okay I'll start off by activating my face-down! Gyrus Software!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Software_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Gyrus" Link Monster in your graveyard, and pay 1000 Life Points: Special Summon it._

* * *

Ace smiled. "Ok Mason."

"By paying 1000 Life Points, and discarding a card I can summon a Gyrus Link! Come back Gyrus Belial!" Mason called as the Link appeared. **(Mason: 3600)**

"Hi Belial." Ace smiled.

Belial only stared at him.

"Appear the circuit of the Inferno!" Mason called as the Black Circle appeared as Belial flew in it. "Demonic Virus, awaken the true power of the Lord of Lies with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon!"

At that a green portal as what appeared was Belial. "Revive once more the Lord of Lies, Gyrus Belial!"

Belial roared upon being Reincarnation Link Summoned.

"That means you take control of my monster." Ace remembered.

"Yeah." Mason nodded as Su flew to his field.

"Well, that's it then isn't it?" Ace asked.

 _'His face-down might be something... If it's something that causes him to negate I can use Gyrus Hardware to negate it back.'_ Mason thought.

Ace just looked on with a smile. Mason called, "Okay Belial attack!"

Belial charged to finish the duel.

"I play Xyz Reborn!" Ace countered. "I revive Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

 _'Not something that negates!'_ Mason thought as the Xyz appeared stopping Belial as it retreated back. **(ORU: 1)** "I end my turn."

 **(Mason: 4100)**

Ace 4th Turn:

Ace drew his card and smiled. "I play another card facedown and now I attack Belial with Heliopolis!"

Heliolpolis attacked destroying Belial. **(Mason: 3400)**

 ** _"How come he's not using the other cards that he drew from Gyrus March?"_ **Lance asked confused.

"I don't know, why am I not using them?" Ace asked innocently.

 _'He's obviously planning something with them... But what?'_ Mason thought.

"Are you ok?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Mason nodded.

Ace smiled. "This is the most fun duel ever."

"I can say the same. This tops my duel with Ryoken." Mason smiled. "I'm really glad we met, and became best friends Ace."

Ace smiled before looking at his hand. _'There's only one way to end the greatest duel with my best friend.'_

 _'Okay what's he up to?'_ Mason thought.

"Your turn Mason." Ace smiled.

* * *

 **Ace: 0600**

 **Mason: 3400**

* * *

Mason 5th Turn:

Mason drew as he said, "Okay I'll sacrifice Su in order to summon Gyrus Malice Doll!"

At that the dragon vanished before a fiendish digital doll appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Malice Doll_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster in your graveyard._

* * *

Ace nodded seeing the monster.

"And now by paying 1000 points I can summon Gyrus Demon!" Mason called as the monster appeared.

 **(Mason: 2400)**

"And now I activate Demon's ability! By paying 500 Life Points you take 400 points of damage for each Gyrus on my field!" Mason called as the Demon glowed. **(Mason: 1900)**

"I play the trap card Compulsory Evacuation Devise on Gyrus Malice Doll!" Ace called quickly just before the blast hit him.

 **(Ace: 0200)**

"I need to make my deck better after this."

Mason grunted. _'With that he prevented me from Synchro Summoning to use Gyrus Inferno's effect...'_

"I end my turn." Mason ended as the Inferno gave him Life Points. **(Mason: 2400)**

Ace 5th Turn:

Ace drew his card and smiled. "I play my most powerful spell card, Link Nova!"

* * *

 _Link Nova_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated take the total Link Rating of all Link Monsters summoned during this duel and multiply it by 100. Both players take damage equal to that amount, this effect cannot be negated and the damage cannot be reduced._

* * *

"Link Nova?" Mason asked.

"What it does is add up the Link Rating of every Link Monster summoned during the duel and we both take 100 points of damage for the total." Ace explained. "I summoned Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres who was Link 2, you summoned Belial three times and Diablo twice so... um... how many is that?"

 ** _"Belial is Link 3 so that's 900, and Diablo is 5 so that's 1000."_** Lance said. **_"In other words that calculates to 2100 points of damage."_**

"Huh, oh." Ace frowned as the spell created a massive explosion hitting them both.

* * *

 **Ace: 0000**

 **Mason: 0300**

 **Mason wins the duel!**

* * *

The Forest vanished revealing the audience was there. Ace blinked in confusion seeing the forest vanish only to immediately start shaking in fear and run to Ray. Ray hugged him tight.

 ** _"I think we should've warned Ace about this."_** Lance admitted as Mason nodded.

"Alright everyone the final match has been decided! And the winner of the Tournament is Mason Livingston!" Nico, and Melissa announced as the screen showed Mason's picture with the golden word 'Champion' on it with digital fireworks going off.

"Congratulations Mason." Zarc smiled.

Mason nodded as he walked to Ace as he said, "Sorry Ace... I came up with this idea so the two of us can duel while you don't notice the audience."

Ace turned to him while still holding onto Ray. "It's ok, it was really fun... but I..."

Suddenly Ace paused and looked at his hand where he was still holding Stamping Destruction and Hieratic Seal of Banishment.

"Oops."

 _ **"So those were the cards in your hand."**_ Lance said seeing them. **_"Ah well it was a small mistake no biggie!"_**

"I wanted to Draw, not lose." Ace pouted only to blink. "Oh yeah, you get a prize."

Mason nodded as he patted Ace's back. "Great game Ace. It doesn't matter who wins or loses. What matters is having a good time."

"Yeah, it was super fun." Ace agreed.

Mason smiled nodding as he walked to the field where Declan was there holding a trophy.

"Congratulations Mr. Livingston. Here's your reward for winning the tournament." Declan said handing the trophy to Mason who carried it in his hands as he smiled raising it up.

The crowd all cheered for him as he did so.

"And what's more Mason you can pick three prizes!" Nico announced. "You can either duel Zarc..."

"Or have the creator of Link Summon make you a new Deck..." Melissa continued.

"Or you have 10,000 Dollars!" They called as a huge check displaying said amount of Cash was brought over.

"Whoa." Ace whispered in awe.

"Pick your prize Mason you got 60 seconds on the clock!" Nico announced as what appeared on the screen was a clock ticking down as Mason thinks about which one.

"No fair, he should get as long as he wants." Ace pouted.

Mason continues thinking as clock continued ticking.

 _'Should I duel Zarc? No I'll get other chances... Maybe a new Deck? No that won't work... There's one option...'_ Mason decided.

"10,000 bucks!" Mason called when the clock hit 4 seconds.

Nico and Melissa nodded before handing the check to him. Mason smiled before saying, "In fact it's not fair that I have all this money... That's why I'm donating it for all of the people who helped me out, and for the Orphanage, Gore grew up at! I hope you all accept it as part of my thanks!"

Everyone there immediately started applauding and cheering him even more. Mason smiled looking around as Lance smiled, ** _"Ah you old dog you, and your mighty big heart! It's enough to make this Ignis shed a tear or two... That is if I can."_**

Mason giggled at that.

"Well, that ends the tournament." Ray smiled. "At least, until next year Ace?"

"Okay." Ace smiled.

Bonnie had tears in her eyes crying tears of joy, "My baby bro... The tournament helped him forget his past... He's back to his old, and kind self! And he won the tournament!"

Yuya smiled. "I guess things worked out for everyone."

Mason walked back to the group with a smile along with Lance standing tall on his Duel Disk.

"You're an amazing person Mason." Yugo smiled.

"Ah thanks." Mason smiled blushing a little.

Ace suddenly pouted. "Miss Bonnie, switch decks with me please."

"Huh?" Bonnie asked surprised.

 _ **"Whoa whoa time out! You want a Gyrus Deck?"**_ Lance asked him.

"Next time I want to add tag-matches, and I want to team up with my best friend." Ace explained. "So don't I need the same deck so we can work together?"

 _ **"Ah you should just ask me! I can easily make you a Gyrus Beatdown of your choice!"**_ Lance grinned. **_"I'm the one who created the Gyrus Cards after all!"_**

"Thanks." Ace smiled.

"Ace you sure? Their isn't a problem for you using your own Deck." Mason told him.

"Then we need to practice a lot." Ace told him.

"Yeah we do." Mason agreed. "Plus now with the tournament done Bruno, and Rin should be alright, and Casey should be recovering."

"Yeah." Ace smiled. "This was the best thing ever."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, with that the tournament ends.**

 **bopdog111: And the first arc is done.**

 **Ulrich362: Which means now that the tournament is over... there are a few new characters to introduce from the other dimensions. Starting with the Fusion Dimension.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys I hope you like who's coming.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	25. Birth of Bruno! Start of a new Journey!

**bopdog111: Guys the tournament is over.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, the first ever Link Tournament has ended.**

 **bopdog111: And now with that over it is time for several new characters to appear.**

 **Ulrich362: Well then, let's get started. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It has been two days after the Link Tournament and everyone was heading to check on Casey. Spencer have said goodbye to everyone, and left to focus on getting stronger, and control to negative power in this decks. Lance have also created a Gyrus Deck for Mason, and has made a new theme with it. It has Dragon Cyberses of the Light Attribute.

They arrived at the hospital room as Riley knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Casey's voice asked.

"Casey?" Riley asked. "Are you ok?"

The door opened showing Karen as they see Casey was sitting up on the bed with a bandage on his left arm.

"How do you feel uncle Casey?" Ace asked as they walked into the room.

"Feeling alright. The Doctor just gave me some type of painkiller." Casey answered.

"That worked? I thought it was because of your powers." Yuya mentioned. "Painkiller's help with that?"

"It was because of my powers. He just doesn't know about it." Casey answered. "Though the painkiller do got rid of some leftover pain I had during my time being unconscious."

Riley smiled and hugged him. Casey smiled before asking, "Did I miss the rest of the tournament? I heard it was over."

"Yeah, Mason won." Dawn nodded. "The final match was him against Ace."

"Wasn't Ace out of the tournament?" Casey asked confused.

"Well we kind of attacked Spencer when he used a Hive Card and since Mason was the only one to stand up for him everyone else surrendered so he had to duel anyone from the tournament." Yugo explained.

"Hive?" Casey asked shocked.

"Apparently Sardon betrayed someone named Oryx who died. That's how Spencer got his cards." Terri explained.

"So... Does that mean Sardon's dead?" Casey asked.

"No but we at least know anyone else from the Hive will not come here." Bonnie answered.

"Right. It sure is a shame I wasn't able to use my new Deck." Casey admitted.

"What kind of deck is it?" Yuri asked.

"Since Mom has a bad history with Psychics since one of them killed my Dad I had asked Akiza to help me utilized in Plants, and new versions of the Dragons the Signers used." Casey answered.

"Interesting." Yuri noted. "Actually, when do you think you'll be back on your feet?"

"I think by tomorrow." Casey answered.

Yuri nodded. "I see, why don't you stop by the Fusion Dimension to try out your deck."

"Against you?" Casey asked.

"Not me, there's someone who got in touch after the Link Tournament and wanted to meet everyone." Yuri answered.

"I see. Okay but we will have to use the regular rules since this deck is not associated with the Master Duel Rules." Casey told him.

"That's fine." Yuri nodded. "I'll let him know."

Casey nodded. "Okay."

"Well, we'll leave you and your mother. Feel better soon Casey." Declan told him.

"Can Riley stay with us?" Casey requested.

Riley blushed but nodded as everyone else left the room.

"I'm really sorry I worried you Ri." Casey apologized.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Riley smiled kissing his cheek.

Casey smiled at this.

* * *

 _Outside of the room..._

"It's close?" Alex asked Rin.

"Another month and a half." Rin answered.

Alex nodded as she rubbed Rin's stomach. "You'll be greeted to the world soon Bruno."

She felt a small kick. Alex smiled at that. "It's wonderful... Will I greet babies like this one day?"

Leo blushed heavily at that.

"Yeah one day with Leo." Rin smiled before saying, "But to how you can that will be something you'll learn when your older, and married to Leo."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

Thud.

Alarmed to look to see Leo had fainted as Alex worried ran over. He was bright red and unconscious.

"Should we get a doctor?" Alex asked the group worried for her boyfriend.

"He's fine, Rin just really embarrassed him." Yugo laughed. "I don't think he's quite ready to think about you two being parents... which is a good thing."

Alex blushed at that now getting it.

"Big sis?" Ace asked in confusion.

"I'm acting like a overprotective girlfriend." She admitted.

"Ok." Ace nodded before turning to Ray. "What does that mean?"

"That means having a tendency to protect someone a ton like all the time." Ray answered.

"Oh." Ace nodded. "Ok."

* * *

 _The next day..._

After Casey was released he was ready to go to the Fusion Dimension to meet up with this person.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah... I hope." Casey answered getting up on his feet stumbling a bit, and tripped yelping on Riley who supported him. "Well at least this is a start."

Riley nodded. They walked out of the hospital as Casey was able to do it on his own now.

"Glad to see you're up." Declan nodded.

"Glad to be up Declan." Casey smiled.

Declan nodded.

"Yuri?" Casey asked him. "Is this person ready?"

"Yes, and everyone's waiting for you." Declan nodded.

Casey nodded as they walked, and soon arrived at the Fusion Dimension. They arrived to see all their friends were there.

"Hey guys." Casey smiled seeing them.

"Hey Casey." Yuya smiled.

"Huh, so you're Casey?" asked a voice. "Nice to meet you."

They looked to see a bright blue haired boy wearing a Obelisk Blue Blazer, and having on glasses.

"Nice to meet ya too. Are you this person Yuri told us about?" Casey smiled.

"Yup, my name's Syrus." the boy smiled. "You probably can guess I use Fusion Monsters."

"Yes. I focus on Synchro for me." Casey nodded. "And he said that I can use my new Deck against you since I wasn't able too at the Link Tournament."

"Sounds good to me." Syrus smiled. "After you."

Casey nodded as they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Don't Want To Be Here Anymore by Rise Against)**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Casey 1st Turn:

Casey drew as he looked over.

"Hope Casey's up for a tough match." Jaden smiled.

"You know Syrus?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah he's one of my best buds ever since we met each other at the Starting Exams when we attend Duel Academy." Jaden answered.

"I'm not that good Jay, not like Sora anyway. I mean if he beats you he'll be the best person to ever attend Duel Academy." Syrus pointed out.

"And he always have that unconfidence but hey he is a good duelist that he defeated the Jinzo Art duelist Makoto." Jaden chuckled.

"Can we just duel please?" Syrus requested.

Casey looked over before saying, "Okay this may seem good. I'll start by summon Cactus Fighter!"

At that a cactus humanoid appeared with 1900 attack points.

* * *

 _Cactus Fighter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, Special Summon 1 "Needle Token" (Plant/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500) to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position._

* * *

"Huh, ok." Syrus nodded seeing the monster.

"And now... I place these 2 down. Your move Syrus." Casey ended.

Syrus 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by summoning my Steamroid in attack mode!" Syrus grinned.

A steam engine that looks cartoonish appeared.

* * *

 _Steamroid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards facedown and attack Cactus Fighter with my Steamroid!" Syrus declared.

"Why?" Casey asked confused. "Steamroid has less points."

"When Steamroid attacks it gains 500 attack points during the battle." Syrus explained.

 _Steamroid: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"Wait 'roid'?" Yugo asked surprised.

"I play my face-down! No Entry!" Casey called. "This forces our monsters to change to defense mode!"

* * *

 _No Entry!_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position._

* * *

Syrus blinked in surprise as the monsters switched. "Ok, I end my turn. Oh and yeah I use a "Roid" deck."

"Well I use 'Roids' myself." Yugo grinned. "Speedroid to be precise."

"Oh yeah, the new ones." Syrus recalled. "Actually, after the duel I can show you something."

* * *

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Casey 2nd Turn:

"Okay Syrus my turn!" Casey drew as he smiled, "Okay I'll start off by summoning this. The Tuner Monster, Naturia Rosewhip!"

A rose appeared with a vine like whip.

* * *

 _Naturia Rosewhip_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card per turn._

* * *

"A tuner, not good." Syrus frowned.

"And now I tune level 3 Naturia Rosewhip with level 4 Cactus Fighter!" Casey grinned as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Mecha Dragon of the Dark give way for the power of equipment, and serve through the plants of peace! Synchro Summon! Appear level 7! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!"

A darker Power Tool Dragon appeared ready.

* * *

 _Power Tool Mecha Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your turn, when an Equip Spell Card(s) is equipped to this card: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" once per turn. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 appropriate face-up Equip Card on the field; equip that target to this card._

* * *

"He looks strong." Syrus admitted.

"Whoa Leo is that a new version of your dragon?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah, it is." Leo nodded.

"And now Power Tool Mecha attack Steamroid!" Casey called as the dragon attacked.

"I play Cyber Repairer!" Syrus countered quickly.

* * *

 _Cyber Repairer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Steamroid: **(ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300)**_

"Wait huh?" Casey asked surprised at the lost boost.

"When Steamroid attacks he gains 500 attack points, but if you attack him he loses 500 attack points." Syrus explained.

Casey nodded as he drew from Cyber Repairer's effect.

"Anything else?" Syrus asked.

"Well one is the continuous spells. Spiritual Forest, and the World Tree." Casey added as both spells shows a peaceful forest, and a huge tree.

* * *

 _The World Tree_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each time a face-up Plant-Type monster(s) on the field is destroyed, place 1 Flower Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Flower Counters from this card to activate these effects._  
 _● 1 Counter: Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field; that target gains 400 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field.)_  
 _● 2 Counters: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target._  
 _● 3 Counters: Target 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _Spiritual Forest_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each turn, the first face-up Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Plant-Type monster you control that would be destroyed by battle, is not destroyed._

* * *

Riley smiled seeing those cards.

"I end my turn." Casey ended.

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus drew his card and smiled. "Awesome, I drew my special card."

"What card?" Casey asked curious.

"This one, I play Vehicroid Connection Zone!" Syrus declared. "This spell lets me use monsters in my hand or field to fusion summon a Vehicroid Fusion Monster, and then not only can you not negate it's effects but it can't be destroyed by monster, spell, or trap effects."

* * *

 _Vechicroid Connection Zone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Vehicroid" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, and its effects cannot be negated._

* * *

"Sounds pretty powerful." Casey admitted.

"It is, it's my special Fusion card." Syrus smiled. "Now, I'll fuse Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid together in order to Fusion Summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

A huge shark like machine with a huge drill like a tank appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Super Vechicroid Jumbo Drill_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Steamroid" + "Drillroid" + "Submarineroid"_  
 _ _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"3000." Casey said amazed.

"3000 piercing attack points." Syrus smiled. "Jumbo Drill, attack Power Tool Mecha Dragon.

The monster charged.

"You may say not be destroyed by effects but you didn't say immune to effects that can't destroy it!" Casey called showing Quaking Mirror Force.

* * *

 _Quaking Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Change all your opponent's Attack Position monsters to face-down Defense Position. Monsters changed to face-down Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions._

* * *

Syrus's eyes widened in shock. "De-Fusion!"

* * *

 _De-Fusion  
_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them.__

* * *

The monster vanished as they appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Drillroid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster._

* * *

 _Submarineroid_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is the original ATK of this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"I set one card and end my turn." Syrus said before frowning.

* * *

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Casey 3rd Turn:

Casey drew as he said, "Okay I now summon the Angel Trumpeter, Tuner Monster!"

A Trumpeter like plant appeared trumpting.

* * *

 _Angel Trumpeter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ _This beautiful, fairy-like flower generates a delusional mist to keep intruders away from the deepest parts of the forest, where sacred beasts dwell.__

* * *

"This is going to be bad." Syrus frowned.

"And now I activate Ties of the Brethren!" Casey called.

* * *

 _Ties of the Brethren_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 LP, then target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters, also Special Summon 2 monsters from your Deck, with the same Type, Attribute, and Level as that monster, but with different names from each other and that monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"That's a big risk." Syrus pointed out.

"2000 points I get." Casey agreed. **(Casey: 2000)** "By now by targeting Angel Trumpeter I can summon these two carnivorous plants! Gigantic Cephalotus, and Botanical Lion!"

Both a Watermelon beast, and a lion with a rose as a mane appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gigantic Cephalotus_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 700_

 _This card gains 200 ATK each time a Plant-Type monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Botanical Lion_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for each face-up Plant-Type monster you control. Control of this face-up card on the field cannot switch._

* * *

"Wow." Syrus said in shock.

"Botanical Lion's Special Ability allows it to gain 300 attack points for every Plant on my field." Casey added.

 _Botanical Lion: **(ATK: 1600 + (300 * 3) = 2500)**_

"Not bad, he's taken a liking to the deck." Yuto noted.

Casey smiled looking at the Deck. "Akiza I knew you were the right person to help me out."

She smiled at that. "Glad to help."

Casey nodded before setting a card, "I play a face-down, and end my turn. I can't attack or summon other monsters the turn I used Ties of the Brethren."

Syrus 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I play Card of Sanctity!" Syrus started. "So now my hand gets refilled."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Along with mine." Casey said as they drew 6 cards.

Syrus drew his cards and smiled before turning to Yugo. "Remember the card I told you about?"

"The 'Actually, after the duel I can show you something.' Thing?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah." Syrus nodded. "It's this, I play Polymerization and use it to fuse together Ambulanceroid, Decoyroid, Rescueroid, Truckroid, and UFOroid in order to Fusion Summon Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

A huge red tank machine with 4000 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _5 Machine-Type "roid" monsters_  
 _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Negate the effects of that monster (including in the Graveyard). If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Barbaroid can attack twice, so I'll attack Power Tool Mecha Dragon, and Botanical Lion." Syrus grinned.

Casey widen his eyes as Mecha Dragon shattered. **(Casey: 0300)**

"Face-down open! Wall of Thorns!" Casey called.

* * *

 _Wall of Thorns_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Plant-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Syrus just smiled.

* * *

 **Casey: 0000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

"What?" Casey asked surprised.

"When Barbaroid destroys a monster it deals 1000 points of damage." Syrus explained.

Casey sighed before smiling "Yeah I still need practice with the deck. I should've gone with Black Rose Moonlight, or Ancient Pixie Dragon."

"You did a great job though." Syrus mentioned. "Oh yeah, I should probably mention my name's Syrus Truesdale. Zane's my big brother."

"Wait what?" Yuto asked shocked.

"Zane's your brother?" Riley asked shocked.

"That's right." Zane nodded with a smile. "Syrus keeps getting stronger."

"Whoa man." Dawn said amazed. "I think I only got lucky beating you Zane."

"Luck is a part of skill." Zane pointed out.

"Big sis, can you help me learn how to Synchro Summon?" Ace asked.

"Huh?" Dawn asked surprised.

Ace shook his head. "I meant big sis Alex. You can use them all big sis, and so can mommy and daddy. I want to learn how to Synchro Summon, Fusion Summon, and Ritual Summon too just like big sis Terri taught me how to Xyz Summon."

Alex looked surprised as she smiled, "Why of course I can Ace."

He smiled happily hearing that. "Thanks big sis."

Alex hugged him with a smile.

"Careful big sis, Ace just might become stronger than you." Terri teased.

"I don't care about that." Dawn smiled.

"We know." Ray smiled.

* * *

 _Seven weeks later..._

They were waiting at the Hospital Lobby where Rin had gone to Labor, and was now giving birth to Bruno with Yugo in the room where Alex stayed in the Lobby growing constantly worried. Dawn hugged her supportively. "It'll be ok Alex."

"But... What if something bad happens to Mommy?" Alex asked with tears in her eyes.

"She'll be ok Alex, Rin is really strong." Leo reassured her.

Alex took his hand with her hand a bit sweaty from nervousness, and fear. He gently kissed her cheek. "I promise everything will be ok."

Alex smiled at that.

That was before they heard something. A shrill, and young cry. Dawn smiled. "Go see him Alex."

Alex looked amazed before she slowly walked to the room, and opened the door entering.

Yugo was smiling as Rin was holding a small blue blanket. She looked tired, and sweat was on her forehead but looked fine.

"M-Mommy?" Alex asked walking over.

"Hi baby girl." Rin smiled.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked nervous, and worried.

"I've been better, but I'll be ok." Rin smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Alex hearing that took a look at her little brother, and she felt her breath was taken away. Rin smiled and handed Alex the blanket. Alex slowly took the blanket being careful of the head. Bruno yawned before blinking and looking up at her with bright orange eyes like Rin. Alex gasped at that. "Mommy... He has your eyes."

"That's amazing." Yugo smiled.

Bruno meanwhile moved closer to her and laid his head on her chest just like Ace did to Dawn when he was born. Alex started to have tears, and having a very happy smile on her face at that.

"He loves you Alex." Rin smiled before lying down. "But... mommy needs to sleep for a while ok?"

Alex turned to her, and nodded "Okay."

Yugo smiled before walking out with Alex as she carried Bruno. Upon hearing the door reopening they turned to see Yugo, and Alex exiting with Alex carrying Bruno in her arms.

"Is that him?" Terri asked.

"Yes. This is Bruno." Alex smiled with a few happy tears in her eyes.

"How do you feel Alex?" Dawn asked.

"Overwhelmed, and really happy." Alex answered.

"Sounds about right." Dawn smiled.

Suddenly Bruno looked around at everyone before turning to Alex and giggling.

Ace asked curious, "Why's he laughing?"

"I think our new baby brother is more curious than shy." Kelly answered. "Plus he's being held by big sister, of course he's happy."

 ** _"Amazing. You humans start living at that stage?"_** Ai asked amazed from Yusaku's Duel Disk seeing Bruno.

 ** _"I thought you guys start as eggs."_** Lance admitted from Mason's Duel Disk.

"Well technically..." Ray started only to pause. "On second thought never mind, but no humans are born like that."

Alex smiled before asking Ace, "You want to meet your new baby brother Ace?"

"Oh... ok." Ace nodded nervously.

With that Alex walked over before knelling in front of Ace showing Bruno to him. Ace's eyes widened. "He's so small."

"We were all like that once." Alex smiled.

"Wow." Ace smilied before pausing. "Who's going to be Bruno's little brother?"

"Or little sister." Gale smiled. "And that will be the baby in me."

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Lulu smiled.

Suddenly Dawn looked down thoughtfully before looking at her aspects. "Um... am I really your big sister?"

"What kind of question is that?" Stacy asked with a smile. "Of course you are."

Dawn shook her head. "Am I your big sister... or your mom?"

"Huh?" They asked surprised.

"Where did ya came up with that?" Lilly asked.

"Well... you weren't born like Ace or Bruno, and I kind of made you guys like a mommy right?" Dawn asked. "So... does that mean I'm your mommy?"

"Your our sister Dawn." Terri smiled. "Me, and the others were made from you being split when Sardon attacked, and possessed Zarc but we're your sisters."

"Ok, I like having four brothers and seven sisters anyway." Dawn smiled before pausing. "Five brothers now."

They all chuckled at this.

"You're kind of a crazy family." Mason admitted.

"I guess." Ace smiled. "But I wouldn't change anything."

"Maybe it can be a little bigger." Kelly smiled before frowning and closing her eyes as if thinking really hard.

"Kelly?" Yuki asked.

"Acey. We need to find you a girlfriend." Kelly decided.

Ace blushed at this, "I-I what?"

"I'm serious, you're a cutie and deserve it. I just don't know who it can be." Kelly told him. "Not kissing, but playing at the park or watching movies together."

Ace turned red as he asked, "But... But what girl will like me...?"

"I'm sure there's somebody." Stacy smiled.

 ** _"What is it with you humans, and all this 'boyfriend', and 'girlfriend' business?"_** Lance asked. **_"Is it some kind of tradition?"_**

"Yeah, like Skye and Yusaku." Lilly smiled.

Said people blinked turning to each other.

"She's right." Terri smiled.

Kolter grinned, "Yusaku that sounds like a good idea."

"Sh-Shut up!" Yusaku yelled with a blush.

Kolter chuckled before saying, "I'm gonna check on my brother. Maybe finally he's starting to recover thanks to the tournament."

He walked off.

"They have a point." Ryoken smiled.

"His brother?" Ray asked confused.

Yusaku explained, "Like Mason, and me Kolter's brother Jin was also involved in the Lost Incident."

Mason gasped. "Oh..."

"And even now Jin is still suffering from what happened." Yusaku continued. "Though the Tournament, Ryoken discussed to Declan have managed to help me, and Mason. If it did that to us it would have done an effect to Jin."

"Hopefully." Ace nodded.

"Oh yeah, isn't there a new student in Sora's Xyz class?" Zuzu asked suddenly.

Lilly turned to Sora.

"Oh yeah, Amy." Sora nodded. "Want to meet her Ace?"

"Who's Amy?" Ace asked confused.

"A four year old girl in my class. I think your sisters found your potential girlfriend." Sora answered.

Ace blushed at this.

"I'll introduce you guys tomorrow." Sora offered.

"That would be great." Yuya smiled.

Then Lilly paused for a moment.

"Lilly?" Alex asked as Bruno snuggled up closer to her and fell asleep.

Lilly didn't answer before she blinked shaking her head. "That was weird."

"What happened?" Sora asked nervously.

"I see this guy... He looks creepy, and is using a huge monster that uses the power of light for evil." Lilly answered.

"The power of light for evil?" Ace asked in confusion.

"What did he look like?" Yuri asked.

"I think... A white blazer like an Obelisk Blue's, long blue hair, and has creepy eyes." Lilly answered.

"What?" Jaden asked in shock. "Lilly that's impossible!"

"I don't know. Maybe might be my mind." Lilly shrugged.

Jaden frowned hearing that. Suddenly Yuto's duel disc started beeping.

"Huh?" Yuto checked.

It was a message.

"Hey, how long until we meet everyone? You haven't forgotten about the two of us have you? Stop by once in a while, Dextra's been wanting to meet everyone especially after Hart's stories of how incredible Terri's been these past few years."

"Lulu?" Yuto said as she turned to him before showing her the message.

"Oh yeah, it's been a while since we've seen them. Maybe when Rin recovers we can pay a visit." Lulu smiled.

"To who?" Gore asked.

"Dextra and Nistro." Lulu answered. "Dextra Tenjo actually."

"Ah Nistro." Terri chuckled. "That guy is like Bonnie with Beatdown Methods with his Heroic Deck."

"Yup." Yuto smiled.

"Someone who also uses Beatdown?" Bonnie smiled interested. "There's me, then Spencer with his Vex Deck, and now Nistro."

"Well we can see him and Dextra soon. Maybe Kite will finally get around to becoming a dad." Yuto smiled.

"Which means you'll be having a nephew or niece Hart." Terri smiled to her boyfriend.

Hart blushed but nodded. That was before Kolter came back with a wrapped arm around the shoulder's of someone. He looked younger the Kolter with long purple hair, and having on a dull-colored shirt with sleeves ending halfway down his elbows and pants.

Mason gasped seeing him. The young man looked around the people who noticed him, and looked amazed.

"My gosh..." Yuya trailed off.

"Who are these people...?" The young man asked Kolter.

"They are the people in the tournament, Jin." Kolter answered.

"Um... hi." Ace said nervously walking up to him. "My name's Ace."

The young man, Jin looked toward him.

"Jin he's the creator of Link Summoning." Kolter explained to him.

Jin continued looking before knelling, and hugging Ace. Ace blushed in surprise before slowly hugging him back nervously only to glance over his shoulder for help.

"Thank you..." Jin said to him.

"You're welcome." Ace replied shyly before letting go.

Kolter smiled as Jin stood up. "Ah good to see you still have that in you Jin."

Jin nodded to his brother. Ace ran to hide behind Dawn.

"My sincere apologies for what you went through." Ryoken told him.

Jin looked at him asking, "Who are you?"

"His father was responsible for the Lost Incident, and he's the one who put a stop to it." Yusaku answered.

Jin's eyes widen at that. "...Thank you."

"It was the least I could do to end your suffering." Ryoken told him.

"Hey Ryoken something had been bugging me." Kolter admitted. "Where is your father anyway?"

"... Dead." Ryoken answered.

"Dead?" Yusaku asked surprised not expecting an answer like that.

"Yes." Ryoken nodded just for Bruno to start to cry.

Alex looked surprised as she rocked him. "Bruno it's okay."

He was crying but staying close to her before moving his head close to her chest. Alex looked to Yugo for help. He smiled before taking out a bottle. "Be right back."

Alex looked on as she rocked Bruno. He kept crying in her arms. A few minutes later Yugo came back with the bottle. "Careful Alex, it's hot."

Alex carefully took the bottle before slowly placing it in Bruno's mouth. He immediately started drinking and moved close to Alex again.

"Oh." Alex said realizing Bruno was hungry.

"He really loves you, what is it with you six and being immediately so good with babies?" Leo asked.

"Maybe... This is because we will be like this one day?" Alex asked.

Leo blushed and almost fainted again only to catch himself.

"Oh sorry." Alex apologized.

"It's ok." Leo reassured her. "But um... can we wait... a long time?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

Leo smiled. Jin then turned to Yusaku walking over. Yusaku turned to him.

"Teach me." Jin said simply.

"I'm not a teacher." Yusaku told him.

"Wait teach him what?" Yuki asked.

"If I had to guess, how to duel." Yuto answered.

"Jin are you sure?" Kolter asked surprised.

Jin turned to him, "I have been sitting out for far too long, and dueling is meant having a good time... And now I'm gonna help people seeing that."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Mason smiled.

Jin turned to him hearing that. Mason was smiling.

"Jin this is Mason my little brother." Bonnie told him. "Like you, and Yusaku he was also involved in the Lost Incident."

 ** _"And I'm his Ignis! Lance!"_ **Lance emerged grinning surprising Jin.

"Aah." Bruno cried reaching for Lance.

 ** _"Huh?"_** Lance asked looking over.

Bruno had huge eyes and was reaching for him.

 ** _"Hey why is he doing that?"_** Lance asked confused.

Bruno reached for him again. Lance curious flew over to him. The moment he did Bruno started patting him and smacking him with a curious look in his eyes before getting bored and snuggling up to Alex again. Lance stumbled in the air a bit dazed before shaking his head asking, **_"What just happened?"_**

"I think Bruno wanted to see what you were." Yugo chuckled.

 ** _"Well being treated like that isn't my style."_** Lance admitted.

"It's your own fault for suddenly appearing in front of a curious baby." Yuri told him.

Mason then told Ace, "Hey Ace I think I have an idea for Jin's Deck."

"Huh, what is it?" Ace asked curiously.

"A Machine Deck known as the Mecha Phantom Beasts." Mason answered. "They depend on Tokens, and can swarm effectively to Synchro, and Xyz Summon fast."

Mason nodded in agreement. Dawn and Bonnie smiled at that.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well Syrus, and Bruno have been introduced along with Jin.**

 **Ulrich362: True.**

 **bopdog111: And next chapter will be the return of someone who wanted to claim Alex in the past.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully she can pull off a victory.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	26. Return of Sly! Revenge of the Immortals!

**bopdog111: Alright guys hope your ready for this chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: It's going to be something, to say the least.**

 **bopdog111: And showing the return of fearsome monsters after it had been debuted in Chapter 42 of Daughter.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly.**

 **bopdog111: Let's hope you all are ready.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _1 month later..._

It had been passed a 3 months ever since the Tournament, and things in the Synchro Dimension have been getting peaceful. Alex was getting along great with her new baby brother along with the rest of her family after Rin was released from the hospital after her body have recovered from giving birth. We now find Alex was playing with Bruno.

"Peek a boo!" Alex smiled playing with him.

He giggled happily at that as Rin and Yugo watched happily.

"Ah your a little cutie aren't ya?" Alex smiled tickling him softly.

Bruno started laughing even more before reaching up to her. Alex picked him up with a smile. He giggled and put his head on her before babbling. "Aa aa."

Alex giggled, "Ah your such a cute little thing Bruno."

"Aa aa." Bruno babbled before looking up at her and giggling again.

Alex giggled with him.

"Alex is an amazing big sister isn't she?" Yugo asked quietly.

"Yes she is." Rin smiled.

Yugo smiled back. But unaware to them someone has a new plan for Alex.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

They arrived at the park to hang with all their friends from Synchro as Alex carried Bruno in her arms.

"Aa aa." Bruno repeated happily. "Aa aa."

Alex giggled before tapping his nose, "Tap."

Bruno giggled and touched his own nose before laughing excitedly.

"Your a great natural Alex." Leo smiled.

"Thanks Leo." Alex smiled.

"He really likes you a lot Alex." Luna pointed out.

Alex smiled before kissing Bruno's forehead, "And I really like him a lot back."

Bruno moved closer to her before yawning.

"Tired Bruno?" Alex smiled.

He answered by lying down against her and falling asleep. Alex chuckled as someone walked behind her which everyone but her noticed. Yugo immediately took her arm. "Alex get behind me."

"Huh?" Alex asked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Jack questioned.

"Just to check up on her."

Alex gasped before turning to see was a smirking Sly except he is now wearing a black jacket.

"Well now you have so you can leave." Crow told him.

Sly ignored him as he noticed Bruno asking Alex, "Who's this?"

Alex answered, "He's... He's my new little brother Sly."

"Not stammering for once?" Sly smirked. "Sounds like you have been getting brave since the last time we met. Congratulations."

"Uh thanks?" Alex asked confused.

Bruno blinked hearing a new voice and saw Sly only to immediately start crying and trying to hide in Alex's arms.

Alex looked startled at this.

"Huh. Guess he knows that I'm not someone who is wanted." Sly said crossing his arms.

"Well he's right, now I'm only saying this one more time." Yugo told him. "Leave us alone."

"Ah ah. I have gotten stronger, and now have the strength to claim her." Sly smirked. "And this will be the last time I'll do this."

"Are you insane!" Leo shouted. "That's not happening Sly!"

"Have you forgotten that I bossed you around, and in fact it was me that we met her in the first place?" Sly asked him coldly.

"Yeah, the one good thing you've ever done in your life but you also tried to brainwash her to be your puppet. Now get out before I hurt you." Leo answered coldly.

Alex shook her head as she told Bruno, "I'll be back Bruno."

Before she handed him to Yugo, and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder shaking her head.

"Alex?" Leo asked in shock.

"Aa aa. Aa aa." Bruno cried reaching for her.

"This is my problem Leo. I am the reason why he kept on doing these things ever since we met when we were 5." Alex told him. "I have to handle my own problems, and I don't want you involved or getting hurt."

Leo turned to her in shock. "Alex. Alright, but promise you'll be careful."

"Aa aa." Bruno cried again before starting to cry.

Alex nodded before walking to her brother kissing her forehead, "It will be okay Bruno."

He tried to reach for her. She hold him giving him a hug for 10 seconds before handing him back to Yugo as she gets ready.

Sly smirked taking steps back to distance himself, "This power will be the mightiest you'll ever face, and you can go ahead and use these 'Master Duel' Rules I kept on hearing."

Yugo nodded at this as they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stand my Ground by Within Temptation)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So who takes the first shot Alex?" Sly smirked.

"Huh, big sis?" asked a voice.

They turned to see who said that. It was Ace looking confused. "What's going on? Is Bruno ok?"

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Ace has been practicing how to Synchro Summon with Alex and is close to his younger brother so had asked if he could come see him.)**

"Who this little kid?" Sly asked.

"That's Ace... Another Little Brother of mine." Alex told him.

Sly chuckled, "Interesting. It sounded like you have gotten busy ever since the Friendship Cup."

"Take him down Alex." Leo said. "You're a lot better than he is."

Alex nodded.

"Like I said Alex who goes first?" Sly smirked.

"You go." Aex answered.

Sly smirked, "Oh? Wanting to crushed fast? Who I'm I to judge? Very well."

Sly 1st Turn:

He drew. Everyone watched him carefully. Sly looked as he smirked, "This will do nice. The spell card, Painful Choice! So now I have to send 5 cards from my Deck to the graveyard but 1 of them is added to my hand. And your the one to pick it."

* * *

 _Painful Choice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 5 cards from your Deck and show them to your opponent. Your opponent selects 1 card among them. Add that card to your hand and discard the remaining cards to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Huh your using a spell to allow me to add a card to your hand?" Alex asked confused.

"That depends on the choice you make." Sly smirked taking his Deck out, and looking over the cards wondering which cards to pick.

"What's he doing?" Rin asked in confusion.

Sly smirked taking out five cards as the Signers felt a feeling of dread.

"No... it can't be." Luna whispered as she started trembling.

"That's not possible." Jack said. "It just isn't."

Sly smirked before saying, "Go ahead, and pick Alex."

He reveals the cards.

Earthbound Immortals Cusillu, Chacu Challhua, Ccarayhua, Ccapac Apu, and Aslla Piscu.

Alex just stared at the cards in horror unable to say anything. Ace looked confused wondering what's going on. Yusei glared at Sly. "Where did you get those?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Sly smirked. "Well Alex? We don't have all day."

Alex grunted as she struggled which one to pick. "A-Add Cusillu!"

Sly smirked sending the four Immortals to the grave before adding the Monkey one to his hand. "Nice pick. My hand is a bit dull so I activate Hand Destruction."

* * *

 _Hand Destruction_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the GY, then draws 2 cards._

* * *

"Listen you little brat, those cards are dangerous and you're way too weak to even think about using them so just stop now before somebody gets hurt." Jack told him.

Sly ignored him, "We discard two cards, and then we draw 2 new ones. Your first Alex."

Alex grunted as she said, "Crystron Smiger, and Crystron Thystvern."

"And as for me Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, and Earthbound Immortal Uru." Sly smirked sending the last two Immortals to the grave before they both drew.

"Something is very wrong here." Yusei mentioned.

"Aa aa! Aa aa!" Bruno cried while trying to get to her.

"And now I activate the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!" Sly smirked as a tomb appeared.

* * *

 _Mausoleum of the Emperor_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _ _During any Main Phase: The turn player can pay 1000 LP x the number of monsters normally needed for the Tribute Summon of a monster (max. 2000); that player Normal Summons/Sets that monster without Tributing. (This is their one Normal Summon/Set for that turn. This is not a Tribute Summon.)__

* * *

"With this in play we can Summon a monster by paying 1000 points per tribute. You know what that means don't ya?"

Leo moved protectively in front of Alex. "I'll keep that Immortal from hurting you."

"We'll keep everyone from being hurt." Yusei added.

Sly smirked as he glowed. **(Sly: 2000)**

That was before a Stone Heart appeared glowing as Alex looked at it scared.

That was before Yugo heard Clear Wing roaring in pain.

"Clear Wing?" Yugo asked in shock taking out the card.

"Ah you didn't know? This Immortal doesn't use people for it's power. It instead uses the power of the Spirits." Sly smirked as the heart started to beat sounding like a menacing heart beat.

"I sacrifice the souls of these spirits! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Sly chanted placing the card.

At that the heart beated more before a glow enveloped it as what rose up was a giant monster the size of a skyscraper with yellow lines in the shape of a monkey appeared roaring as Alex looked on scared as it stared at her.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Cusillu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this face-up card you control would be destroyed by battle, you can Tribute 1 other monster you control instead, and halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"It can't attack yet, and I know you can beat it Alex." Leo said reassuringly.

Alex nodded looking at it scared.

Ace tripped on his feet sitting down looking up at the huge monster in both awe, and in shock.

"Sector Security, you are under arrest." stated a voice as dozens of officers arrived.

Sly looked around at the amount of officers. One of them walked up to him with handcuffs. Sly smirked before ordering, "Cusillu get this pest out of the way."

At the command the Earthbound Immortal moved to attack the Officer. Suddenly a dragon appeared blocking Cusillu.

"What?" Sly asked before looking.

It was Yusei glaring at him. "Those monsters aren't laying a hand on anyone. Majestic Star Dragon keep everyone of them safe!"

The holy version of Stardust conducted a barrier around everyone.

"Hmup. Ah well they still won't be in the way. I can't attack so I just throw down 3 face-downs. Your turn Alex." Sly smirked.

"Alex, you just need to destroy the field spell." Leo told her.

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex nodded as she drew.

"Oh, and one thing." Sly smirked. "I'm not sure if you know this but THIS-" He pointed to Cusillu. "-Is the Immortal that nearly took Leo, and Luna's lives."

That froze Alex completely as she just stared at it before her eyes turned dark and she glared at Sly with complete hatred.

"Your dead." Alex said hatefully. "I summon Crystron Rion!"

Rion appeared ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Iron Call! This revives Smiger!" Alex called as the tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Iron Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Machine-Type monster: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Its effects are negated. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Level 3 Rion tunes level 3 Smiger!"

The two flew up forming the Synchro.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Big sis, his facedown cards!" Ace warned.

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Sly smirked seeing it, "You brought out your ace."

Coral Dragon sees the Earthbound Immortal, and roared at it who roared back.

Bruno started crying as Cusillu roared.

"I activate Coral Dragon's ability! By discarding a card a face-up card is destroyed!" Alex called. "I pick Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

"Big sis!" Ace cried fearfully.

Sly smirked, "I activate my face-down! Immortal Guard! With this by destroying Cusillu your dragon's effect doesn't harm my spell!"

* * *

 _Immortal Guard_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates an effect that targets (and no other cards): You can destroy 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster you control, and if you do negate that effect._

* * *

At that the Earthbound Immortal roared in agony before shattering.

"What the, why did he destroy his monster?" Ace asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a really bad feeling about this." Akiza admitted.

Alex grunted at this. Lester suddenly gasped. "That vision!"

"Coral Dragon attack!" Alex called as her dragon fired at Sly.

Sly smirked, "Face-down open! Shrink!"

 _Coral Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 / 2 = 1200)**_

The blast struck Sly. ****(Sly: 0800)****

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Aa aa." Bruno called before trying to reach her again.

Hearing him her eyes turned back to normal as she turned over. Alex walked over before hugging him before noticing, "Leo? Where's Cusillu?"

"Sly sacrificed him for some reason." Leo answered as Bruno clung to Alex as tightly as he could.

Alex grunted as she hold Bruno saying, "I set 2 cards. Your turn."

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sly: 0800**

* * *

Sly 2nd Turn:

Sly smirked drawing. "I play my face-down card. Immortal Rezzurection! When my Life points are below 1000 I can summon an Earthbound Immortal from the grave by negating it's Special Abilities!"

* * *

 _Immortal Rezzurection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your Life Points are less then 1000: Target 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it. It's effects are negated, and is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"And they're all in his graveyard." Yusei frowned.

"And emerge again! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

The monkey Immortal appeared roaring.

"But he won't be around long." Sly smirked.

"What do you mean?" Lester asked.

Sly held his drawn card answering, "By lowering Cusillu's level to 1, I can summon this monster! Arise Dark Tuner Love Sucker!"

 _Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: **(LV: 10 - 9 = 1)**_

A fiend that is wearing a crimson cloak appeared wearing a sinister, and sadistic grin.

* * *

 _Dark Tuner Love Sucker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fiend/Dark Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Target 1 "Earthbound Immortal" or 1 level 10 Monster you control: Reduce it's level to 1, and if you do Special Summon this card from your hand._ _When this card is used for a Synchro Summon and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Equip Spell to your hand._

* * *

"A dark tuner!" Leo cried in horror.

"Unlike the Dark Signers who uses their Immortals for their true plans... Mines is on this." Sly smirked. "Level 9 Love Sucker dark tunes the level 1 Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

The monster turned to 9 stars as they flew around the Earthbound Immortal who looked around at that before they shot themselves inside the Immortal making it cry in pain as the stars inside it turned black as they collided with Cusillu's stars forming 8 black stars.

 **(LV: 9 - 1 = -8)**

"What is he doing?" Jack questioned nervously.

"When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!" Sly chanted.

At that what appeared was a fiendish dragon with over a hundred eyes with 3000 attack points roaring.

* * *

 _One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level -8_

 _Dragon/Dark Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 non-Tuner monster +_ _1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _This card gains the effect(s) of all DARK monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

"That's Kalin's card!" Crow cried in shock.

"And the most powerful Dark Synchro. This is the power that is the key to my victory!" Sly smirked as the dragon roared.

"H-How?" Alex asked scared.

Sly smirked, "One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's Special Ability allows him to use the abilities of all Dark Attribute Monsters in my graveyard. Care to guess what Attribute the Immortals are?"

"No way." Leo whispered in horror.

At that the shadows of the seven Earthbound Immortals appeared before flying into One-Hundred Eyed Dragon who roared at the power it has gained.

"There's no way, Alex can't beat all of them at once." Luna said fearfully.

"I call this combo 'The Earthbound Era'!" Sly smirked laughing. "And this is the power of how I'm able to have all seven of them all on the field at once!"

"What happened to you Sly, you were always a terrible person but you'd never go this far." Leo told him.

"You'll find out in due time. For now I got a girl to claim. When Love Sucker is sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon I can add an equip spell to my hand. Such as this Dragon Shield which I will equip to One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!" Sly smirked as the dragon was wrapped around a huge suit of armor encasing it.

* * *

 _Dragon Shield_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Dragon-Type monster. It cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving it._

* * *

"I'm not yours to claim Sly, I love Leo not you!" Alex shouted at him.

"You'll change your mind soon." Sly smirked darkly. "I activate the ability Wiraqocha Rasca gave One-Hundred Eyed Dragon! By skipping my battle phase you take damage until you have only 1 Life Point!"

At that the dragon's eyes glowed roaring before firing a blast at Alex. A crimson orb blocked the blast.

 **(Alex: 0001)**

"And that is only the start." Sly smirked. "I activate the ability Chacu Challhua gave One-Hundred Eyed Dragon! With it half of One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's defense points goes to you as damage!"

The dragon's eyes glowed again as it roared charging a blast.

"Alex!" Leo cried in horror.

"Aa aa!" Bruno cried before sobbing.

Alex called, "Trap open! No Pain No Gain! With this we only take damage involving the battle phase!"

* * *

 _No Pain No Gain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _As long as this card's face-up on the field: Both players only take damage involving the battle phase.__

* * *

The blast was fired before it vanished.

"This is way too close." Yusei frowned.

Sly shrugged, "Oh well I can't claim ya this turn so I suppose I end my turn."

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew as she winced. With only 1 Life Point, and Sly having a monster capable of having all seven Earthbound Immortals on the field at once is overwhelming. Leo frowned at that before running and punching Sly across the face as hard as he possibly could. Sly dodged the punch as he glared at Leo.

"Get away from us now!" Leo said hatefully.

"Not until I claim my prize." Sly smirked. "One-Hundred Eyed Dragon eliminate this pest!"

His dragon turned as he fired a blast at Leo.

"LEO!" Alex cried in horror.

That was before Life Stream appeared defending Leo. Leo's eyes turned hateful as he started choking Sly. "I'll kill you!"

Sly struggled as he easily broke out of Leo's grip as he smirked. Alex quickly called, "I activate Coral Dragon's ability! I discard 1 card to destroy One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!"

The dragon roared as it charged at the Dark Dragon only for Sly to reveal, "With Dragon Shield, One-Hundred Eyed Dragon can't be destroyed!"

The dragon collided against the Dark Dragon doing no effect. Leo grabbed Sly again before...

Crack!

Sly glared as he jumped back in pain.

"Leo..." Alex trailed off in shock.

Sly glowed as he said in a distorted voice, **"I guess there's no reason to hide it any longer."**

"What the?" Lester asked in confusion.

 **"Your friend apparently doesn't know but this little brat had died a long time ago."** Sly smirked as the energy restored his neck.

"Sly..." Leo started in shock as Alex gasped and started tearing up.

"You may well be shell-shocked but death has helped me get to where it lead to Alex being claimed." Sly smirked with his voice restored.

He heard a voice, _'Return here immediately. Your true battle will begin soon.'_

Sly told them, "Looks like you all are the lucky ones. We will finish this later."

With that he vanished along with One-Hundred Eyed Dragon leaving the duel with no conclusion.

* * *

 **Alex: 0001**

 **Sly: 0800**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

Alex collapsed to her knees and started crying. Leo slowly walked over, and hugged her as the duel vanished revealing the park, and several of there surroundings were in rubble from the battle. She just hugged him as she continued crying and shaking. "I never..."

"Cry as long as you need Alex." Leo said softly.

She just continued to sob.

"What is going on?" Ace asked shocked, and fearful by what just happened.

"I don't know, but we need to get everyone together." Yusei answered.

Bruno meanwhile was crying and screaming his lungs out.

Yugo, and Rin were trying to comfort him as best as they can. He just kept crying. "Aa aa. Aa aa."

Yugo walked to Alex, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bruno wants to know your okay."

She didn't respond and just kept crying. Yugo grunted at this. "Leo?"

He turned to Yugo.

"Help Alex as best of you can." Yugo told him. "No doubt that fiend will be back for her so help her to use what methods against those things."

Leo nodded in understanding. Yugo kissed Alex's forehead.

"Da... daddy... is..." Alex started while continuing to sob. "Is... it... my... fault?"

"No don't think of it like that." Yugo answered. "He'll tell us the full story next time."

Alex just started sobbing again. Yugo hugged her. She hugged him and Leo while sobbing. Ace walked over, and hugged her too.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Yugo had called everyone to meet up.

"What's wrong Yugo? It sounded like an emergency." Yuto asked as they arrived with Gale having a three month belly.

"Well..." Yugo answered before explaining everything that happened.

"What?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Sly's dead?" Dawn asked shocked remembering him from her duel with her aspects during the battle with Sardon.

Alex started crying again while holding Bruno close. Her aspects walked, and hugged her.

"Thank you." Alex whispered.

"Where is he now Fusion-Kun?" Yuri asked Yugo.

"We don't know, he disappeared." Yugo answered.

Casey looked down, "Then I can't help."

"Then what do we do?" Lulu asked.

"Best bet is to wait." Declan answered. "That fiend is coming for Alex so we better prepare her."

"No way, she's not fighting him Declan." Leo told him.

"Then what should we do?" Casey asked. "I can't fight him since Jack told me the negative energy they store could kill me, and it's obvious he only wants Alex."

"I don't know, but I'm not putting Alex through that again." Leo told him. "It's not safe."

"Yusei you, Jack, and Crow faced two Earthbound Immortals." Zarc told them. "So maybe you three can handle him?"

"Maybe." Yusei nodded.

Suddenly Terri gasped nervously.

"Terri?" Hart asked.

"Alex had a vision during the tournament of all seven Earthbound Immortals remember?" Terri asked. "If her's came true then my vision of Dark Mist might come true too."

"And... Maybe mine as well?" Lilly asked nervously.

Jaden frowned hearing that.

"Guys? I... Had one of my own last night." Kelly admitted.

"You too?" Yuki asked in shock.

"Yeah... Except this one looks like Marik but he is evil, and had the Winged Dragon of Ra under his command." Kelly answered.

"Marik's dark side." Yugi frowned.

 _"Yugi this must mean that someone is bringing those things back."_ Atem said in his mind.

 _'Yeah I know.'_ Yugi agreed before turning to Stacy and Dawn. "What about you two?"

"Not me." Stacy answered.

"Me neither." Dawn replied.

"That's still four things to deal with." Zarc frowned.

"Dawn... guys? Is it... my fault Sly's dead?" Alex sobbed.

"Of course not." Kelly reassured her.

"Aa aa." Bruno said before trying to wipe her eyes.

Alex noticed, and held him close enough to where he was able to wipe. He wiped her eyes and moved closer to try and comfort her. Alex hugged him, "Bruno..."

"Aa aa." Bruno smiled.

"What's he saying?" Mason asked.

"I don't know." Rin admitted.

Alex continued hugging Bruno.

"Aa aa." Bruno smiled hugging her.

"Oh Bruno... I wish I can understand what your saying." Alex told him.

He looked up at her. "Aa aa. Aa aa."

"Are you trying to say 'Big Sis'?" Alex asked.

Bruno blinked in confusion.

"Doesn't look like it." Luna mentioned.

 ** _"Well what is he trying to say?"_** Ai asked. **_"It has to be something."_**

"Your an AI shouldn't you know?" Yusaku asked him.

 ** _"Even I can't tell what he's saying."_** Ai answered.

Suddenly Luna gasped. "Wait, a second..."

"What?" Leo asked.

Luna gently took Bruno. "Bruno, where's mama?'

He immediately reached for Alex. "Aa aa."

Alex widen her eyes as she blushed.

"Aa aa." Bruno repeated reaching for her.

"Uh why does he think I'm mommy?" Alex asked taking him.

"Um... I don't know." Leo admitted

"Aa aa." Bruno smiled getting closer to her. "Aa aa."

 ** _"Maybe because you spend time with him a lot? More then his real mom?"_** Lance guessed.

Alex paused in thought and realized it was true, she was the one who fed Bruno his bottles and played with him a lot more than Rin and her parents always smiled while she did.

Ai sighed as he said, ** _"Guess that solves the question... And a bit weird since your his big sis while he thinks your his mother... Uh does that even work?"_** A question mark appeared above his head as he asked this.

"It shouldn't." Ray answered.

"Well that aside we should be ready for when Sly comes back." Ryoken mentioned.

"Yeah... wait a second you can stop him." Leo realized.

"Leo?" Alex asked confused.

"If Ryoken or Yusaku Extra Links and blocks both Extra Monster Zones Sly won't be able to summon One-Hundred Eyed Dragon." Leo answered

"Even so he can summon an Immortal since they have no summoning restriction." Akiza told him.

"There's more even if we can he can use the top Link Arrows of our Link Monsters to summon it." Yusaku added.

"Unless we can make sure Bomber Dragon can destroy them by pointing at all his Monster Zones." Ryoken answered.

"... What if I made a new deck?" Ace asked.

 ** _"A new Deck?"_** Ai asked as they turned over.

Ace nodded. "One that can beat those scary monsters."

"Ace that was one of the prizes for the tournament." Mason said. "You don't have to do it."

"But I like making cards, and... it can help big sis Alex." Ace mentioned before blushing slightly.

Alex stared at him before hugging him. Ace smiled hugging her back. Alex smiled before turning to Signers, "Guys... Help me, and teach me the ways of how to defeat the Earthbound Immortals."

"They're all different." Jack mentioned. "Honestly... I don't know if we can."

"Please?" Alex asked with tears. "I want to help Sly. To free him."

"Alex, I said I don't know if we can. I didn't say we wouldn't try." Jack told her.

Alex nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen." Leo promised.

Alex nodded with a smile.

"Ok, so what now?" Bonnie asked.

"Get us ready." Yusaku answered.

"Makes sense." Mason nodded.

* * *

 **bopdog111: That sure was a tough battle.**

 **Ulrich362: In more ways than one.**

 **bopdog111: The Dark Synchro, Kalin had turned out to have more potential then we realize.**

 **Ulrich362: Much more, the power of all seven Earthbound Immortals in one single monster is incredibly powerful. Maybe even too powerful to overcome.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter. Bruno is blonde by the way.**


	27. Attack of the Vex!

**bopdog111: That duel was a tough one.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely.**

 **bopdog111: Well now they are getting ready.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup.**

 **bopdog111: But first we will introduce two main characters of VRAINS that appeared in the second season.**

 **Ulrich362: True.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The group have been helping Alex ever since what happened against Sly, and are giving her tips on handling the Immortals to where she said she's gonna have to re-edit her Deck to do so.

"Big sis, what if he gets stronger too?" Ace asked nervously.

"I'll get more stronger in case he does." Alex answered.

Ace shook his head. "You said Mr. Jarrod fused the big robots together, what if he tries to combine the Earthbound Immortals together like that?"

"Then I'll use everything I can to make sure he doesn't." Alex answered. "The Earthbound Immortals can still be banished in the graveyard."

"What if you end up losing though?" Ace asked fearfully.

Alex couldn't bear to think what. She told Ace, "If I do then promise me this... Promise me to save him in my place."

"Aa aa!" Bruno cried at that.

Alex hugged him as she said, "But I won't lose."

"... Then at least take this, I made it special for you big sis." Ace told her.

Alex turned over to see.

It was a new Link Monster.

* * *

 _Crystron Nebula Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Machine/Link_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Top._

 _2+ "Crystron" monsters_  
 _This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is co-linked to a "Crystron" Link Monster both monsters gain the following effect: Negate the effects of monsters that battle this card. If this card points to three monsters with different original names, banish all monsters in both players graveyards and then return up to that many cards on the field or in either player's hand to their deck, this effect cannot be negated._

* * *

Alex smiled as she said, "Thanks Ace."

"I just want to help..." Ace admitted.

"And your doing just that." Alex smiled.

"What do we do now?" Yuto asked. "There's no way of knowing where Sly is."

"Wait for him to come I guess." Yuya answered.

"It isn't just that, when we fought the Earthbound Immortals the first time each one of them possessed the Dark Signer they revived. Something else is connected to Sly." Yusei pointed out.

"So something else revived him?" Yugo asked.

"Exactly." Yusei nodded.

"Now that I think about it, do you guys think whoever or whatever it is that's connected to Sly might be related to the other visions you guys had too?" Jack inquired.

"It... Might be." Terri answered.

"Yami Marik, the Light of Destruction, Sly, and Dark Mist." Sora frowned. "That sounds wonderful."

"Wait would be Sardon be involved?" Kelly asked.

"That's a possibility but..." Zarc started before his deck started glowing.

"Daddy?" Dawn asked surprised.

Zarc took out his deck only to look through it and gasp in shock. "This... what happened?"

"What's wrong?" Yusaku asked.

"Double Iris, White Wing, Black Fang, Purple Poison, and Blue Frost... they're all gone." Zarc revealed.

"What?" Dawn asked in horror.

He showed everyone that he five cards were completely blank.

"What happened to them?" Yuki asked shocked.

"I don't know." Zarc admitted nervously.

"We should ask Sly what's going on." Alex suggested.

"If he even knows." Lester pointed out.

"He has to know." Alex argued.

"Alex calm down, everything will be ok." Leo promised.

"So many things are happening... First the Immortals are back for revenge, Sly is dead, and now the magicians are gone?" Alex asked with tears. "I want answers!"

"We all do." Stacy whispered hugging her.

Alex hugged her back.

"So now we just wait?" Terri asked.

"It's our only option." Lulu answered.

"I don't like this." Lilly frowned.

"We all don't." Celina answered.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Alex continued training at the park for the match with Sly before someone entered.

"Huh?" Alex asked turning to see who it was.

It was a young boy that has white hair with red highlights and blue eyes, and is wearing a pair of green framed glasses while having on a school uniform.

"Huh, can I help you?" Alex asked.

The boy turned over, "Sorry if I was disturbing you."

"No, is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"Well I'm looking for something-"

 ** _"Or someone at the matter."_** A Ignis emerged from his Duel Disk that is red-black, and red lines with orange eyes said.

"An Ignis!" Alex cried seeing him.

 ** _"Hey hey calm down my lady I mean ya no harm."_** The Ignis told her.

"No it's just... I already know two other Ignis, Ai and Lance." Alex explained.

 ** _"Hey you do know who were looking for!"_** The Ignis called.

"Huh?" Alex asked in confusion.

"We are looking for the Ignises he detected." The boy explained.

"Oh..." Alex started before frowning. _'Can I trust them?'_ "I don't know where they are though."

 ** _"Say what?"_ **The Ignis asked surprised.

"I know them, but I don't where they are now." Alex explained.

"Oh." The boy said. "Well Flame said that he likes to reunite with his comrades."

"I'm really sorry I can't help you." Alex apologized.

"It's fine. I'm Takeru Homura." The boy said.

"My name's Alex." Alex replied. "It was nice to meet you."

 _ **"And I'm Flame. At your service young lady."**_ The Ignis said bowing.

Alex smiled at him. Both Takeru, and Flame then walked off.

Alex watched them go before sending a message to Ryoken.

"Which one was the evil one again?"

 _"The one with Light. Why?"_ Ryoken messaged.

"Was it the fire one?" Alex messaged.

 _"Fire one? No."_ Ryoken answered.

"Oh, I just met him but couldn't remember who you said was the evil one." Alex messaged before running after them. "Excuse me, please wait."

Takeru turned over. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry... I lied before." Alex apologized. "I do know where they are."

 _ **"Lied? Shame on you!"**_ Flame scolded.

"Flame I'm sure she did for a good reason." Takeru told him.

"One of the Ignis is evil." Alex said quietly.

 ** _"Sorry what?"_** Flame asked not hearing that.

"She said one of you is malicious in nature, and she was keeping her friends safe." Ryoken told them as he walked up.

They turned over to him.

"Huh?" Takeru asked.

"It's true." Alex added.

 ** _"Oh well congrats on ya."_ **Flame told her.

Alex nodded.

"Should you take me, and Flame to them?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, follow us." Ryoken told him.

They nodded following them.

* * *

 _With the others..._

Kolter was helping Jin with dueling with some help.

"...And then you take 2 or more more monsters with the same level to summon it." Terri explained.

He nodded in understanding.

"Aa aa!" Bruno cried from Rin's arms.

"Bruno?" Rin asked as they looked over.

He was smiling and reaching for Alex. "Aa aa!"

They soon see Alex arrived with Ryoken, and Takeru who has Flame with him. Rin smiled and walked over as Bruno reached for Alex while Yusaku walked up to Takeru.

Rin smiled and walked over as Bruno reached for Alex while Yusaku walked up to took Bruno hugging him.

"Hi there." Takeru smiled to Yusaku.

He hugged her and laid up against her.

"You were involved in the Lost Incident too?" Yusaku asked him.

Takeru frowned before saying, "Yes I am."

"Just like us then." Mason mentioned walking up to him as Lance and Ai emerged from their duel discs.

Flame emerged. **_"Hey ya too! Ai you haven't been slacking off as usual I hope?"_**

 ** _"Sorry but, who are you?"_** Lance asked.

 ** _"Flame!"_ **Flame introduced.

 _ **"Lance, the Twilight Ignis."** _Lance replied calmly.

"Lulu Obsidian, I challenge you to a duel." stated a male voice.

"Huh?" They turned over.

A male figure hiding their identity with a black coat and mask was staring at her before activating his Duel Disc.

"Who are you?" Shay asked getting in front of Lulu.

"Step aside, I challenged Lulu." the figure stated coldly before knocking Shay out cold with a single punch.

"Shay!" Yuto gasped running to his best friend.

"I'm waiting Lulu." the figure told her.

Lulu grunted as she gets ready.

"DUEL!" they said together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Monster by Skillet)**

 **Lulu: 4000**

 **?: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Unknown 1st Turn:

"I'll start with four facedown cards and that's all." the figure stated.

Lulu 1st Turn:

Lulu drew, "I summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow in attack mode!"

The bird woman appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

The figure nodded.

"Now since I control a Lyrilusc monster I can special summon Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow and another Lyrilusc in my hand, which just so happens to be a second Cobalt Sparrow!" Lulu continued as a sapphire bird appeared.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a "Lyrilusc" monster, except "Lyrilusc - Sapphire Sparrow": You can Special Summon both this card and 1 Level 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from your hand._

* * *

The figure simply nodded again.

"Now since I special summoned Cobalt Sparrow I can add another one to my hand." Lulu called. "But why only use it once when I can use my second Sapphire Swallow's ability to summon itself and my third Cobalt Sparrow."

The two more birds appeared.

"Now I use my five monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Lulu called.

The five monsters flew to the overlay network forming a new monster.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!" Lulu chanted.

Her ace appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 1_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 or more Level 1 "Lyrilusc" monsters_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. This card can attack directly a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead, also you take no battle damage from this battle._

* * *

 **(ORU: 5)**

The figure just stared at her monster without saying anything.

"Assembled Nightingale gains 100 attack points for each of her Overlay Units, and she can attack you directly one time for each of those Overlay Units." Lulu revealed.

 _Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale: **(ATK: 0 + (5 * 100) = 500)**_

"Attack him directly!"

"Trap card open, Phantom Knights' of Lost Vambrace!" the figure countered as two facedown cards activated.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"What?" Lulu asked surprised.

"Phantom Knights?" Yuto asked surprised.

"When summoned, each of my Lost Vambrace cards lowers the attack points of an opposing monster by 600." the figure stated.

 _Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale: **(ATK: 500 - (2 * 600) = 0)**_

"I end my turn." Lulu ended.

* * *

 **Lulu: 4000**

 **?: 4000**

* * *

Unknown 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and now I activate the spell Corruptive Rank-Up-Magic Vex Force!" the figure stated. "I use one of your Xyz monsters as Xyz Material to summon a monster who's rank is equal to or less than the number of Overlay Units on that monster."

* * *

 _Corruptive Rank-Up-Magic Vex Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effect: Activate only when your opponent controls an Xyz Monster with Xyz Material attached. Special Summon one Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck who's Rank is less than or equal to the number of Xyz Material attached to that monster, materials attached to that monster are also attached to the summoned monster. This effect cannot be negated._

* * *

"I use Assembled Nightingale as the material for an Xyz Summon."

 _'Vex?'_ Lulu thought shocked remembering Spencer uses Vex cards.

"He has a Vex card?" Terri asked shocked.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" the figure declared.

Yuto's dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 6)**

"What?" Yuto asked shocked. "First the Phantom Knights, next the Vex Spell, and now this!?"

"Now I Overlay my two Lost Vambraces in order to Xyz Summon The Phantom Knights' of Cursed Javelin in attack mode. Now, Cursed Javelin attack her directly!" the figure declared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Cursed Javelin charged striking Lulu. **(Lulu: 2400)**

"Dark Rebellion, end this." the figure stated as his dragon flew past Lulu only to strike her from behind sending her flying to where the figure caught her.

* * *

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **?: 4000**

 **? wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was simple, and now she belongs to me."

With that Lulu and the figure vanished.

"Hey!" Yuto yelled.

"Mom!" Terri cried in horror.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"Someone just came here, and took Lulu!" Yuto answered.

"I saw that, but who was that and why?" Yuya asked him.

"We don't know!" Yuto snapped.

Yugo punched Yuto across the face. "Calm down!"

"How can I?" Yuto asked.

"Someone using your cards just took Lulu, and that's horrible." Yugo told him. "The thing is, you already saved her once and you have even more people helping you this time so just calm down and think. Who else could use your cards?"

Yuto breathed as he thinks about it. Everyone just waited patiently.

"Yuri did when he beat me." Yuto answered.

"Yes, clearly I stole your cards dragon included, disguised myself, left my wife and our daughter just for the express purpose of coming back to duel Lulu and kidnap her again using a Vex card." Yuri summarized. "That must be what just happened."

"I know it wasn't you smart aleck." Yuto glared.

Suddenly Dawn frowned. "There is one other person."

"Who?" Zarc asked.

Dawn looked down uncertainly. "Our big brother."

"Black Fang?" Yuto asked.

"Yeah." Dawn answered nervously. "He's the only one it could be."

"But he vanished from his card." Ray said.

"Yeah he did, along with the others... but that could be what's going on. You guys remember Paradox?" Yusei asked Yugi and Jaden.

"How could we?" Jaden frowned.

 ** _"Who's Paradox?"_ **Ai asked.

"Someone from the future who could steal cards. Which means those Magicians being corrupted by Sardon again is a definite possibility, and it means the others could show up too." Yugi answered.

"So someone like Paradox is messing the past?" Alex asked shocked.

"I don't know about that, but they've definitely done something to the Magicians." Yusei answered. "Which means they're definitely going to be coming after Rin and the others. The question is why?"

"Should we go to the past in that case?" Jaden asked.

"We can't." Yusei told him. "We knew where Paradox would be ahead of time but we don't know what happened to the Magicians."

"I want answers!" Alex cried sobbing.

Bruno started crying in her arms and trying to move even closer to her.

"There is someone who might have them." Ray told her. "We need to see these writings Spencer mentioned, it's the only clue we have."

"But where are they?" Terri asked.

"We need to find Spencer." Hart answered.

"Let's split up and look around, meet back here in an hour." Zarc told everyone.

They nodded at this.

"You're looking for someone?" asked a female voice.

"Maybe we can lend a hand." a male voice added.

They turned over. It was a woman with black and purple hair along with a man with two hair that was two different shades of red.

"Dextra, Nistro." Terri said.

"Hey Terri." Nistro smiled.

"What's going on?" Dextra asked.

"Black Fang have took Lulu." Yuto answered. "And he was using a Vex card so we need to find someone named Spencer."

"That's insane!" Nistro stated.

"Which Dimension is he from?" Dextra inquired.

"We don't know." Yuto answered. "We have to split up."

"Well in that case let us lend a hand too, and Shark and the others." Nistro suggested.

They nodded. With that everyone split up to search. They looked around hoping to find him until Zarc managed to see him.

"Spencer!" Zarc called.

Said boy turned over, "Huh?"

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Ace told him. "Aunt Lulu was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Spencer asked surprised. "Why go to me? I'm only gonna do harm to you guys."

"We need to see the writings you mentioned, our brother was brainwashed by the Vex." Dawn explained.

"The Vex?" Spencer asked shocked. "Come with me."

"Can you wait for the others?" Ray asked while Zarc sent a message.

Spencer nodded. Ten minutes later everyone had arrived.

"Come with me." Spencer said.

They nodded and followed him. They followed him to where a clearing is at with what looks like old ruins of a alien ship.

"This is unbelievable." Jack admitted.

"Nobody had discovered this yet." Spencer said as he guided them in the ship as they can see Skeletons of what looks like Fallen, Cabal, and Hive soldiers along with remains of Vex Soldiers.

"What happened to them?" Mason asked nervously.

"They have been killed in this last battle." Spencer answered.

"Then... do you think Sardon killed them?" Zuzu wondered.

"No. This ship have crashed 3 years ago which is a year after Sardon's defeat." Spencer answered.

"It's scary." Alex admitted as Bruno slept in her arms.

They entered a place where Spencer looked around at them guides as he took something out, and placed it in where a screen came to life.

"I see, so are these them?" Declan asked calmly.

"Give me a sec." Spencer said typing things in before saying, "Here we are."

He shows them what looks like alien writing.

"Um... I can't read it." Ace admitted awkwardly.

"Well I have something to translate it." Spencer told them. "Give me a minute."

He typed in things before saying, "Done."

"Oh." Ace blushed. "I thought it was just me."

"It's ok Acey." Dawn smiled as everyone started reading.

 _'Vex Mind by Serkion._

 _We have been working on ways to put our enemies to our control as a new weapon to take over the universe, and even bring Oryx to his knees. We tested it on multiple of his Hive Soldiers, and they have each done so serving their purpose. Should anyone figure out that the only way to snap them out of it is by destroying the source of our power then we will fell down, and our plan will fail.'_

"Spencer... this might sound strange but do the others have anything like that? A way to control their enemies?" Rin inquired.

"No. The Vex are Psychics in Space. Fallen focuses over Overwhelming their opponents while the Hive relies on ambushing. The Cabal are hardcore defending." Spencer answered.

"But our big brother's and sisters are missing, and one of them was brainwashed by the Vex!" Terri told him.

"I don't know. Maybe the Vex have brainwashed them all." Spencer told her.

"Do you know what the source of their power is?" Yuri asked.

"An orb that powers a generator not far from here." Spencer answered. "Serkion gave the coordinates to it before he died."

"Can you take us there?" Yuto requested.

"Okay but let me warn ya it is being guarded by what's left of the Vex." Spencer told him.

"We'll be alright." Yuya mentioned.

Spencer nodded as they walked off. A few minutes later Spencer took them to where a cave is at where a few Vex Goblins were keeping watch.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Looks like a good place to stop to me.**

 **bopdog111: Next chapter their gonna free Lulu, and the Magicians from the Vex.**

 **Ulrich362: At least try to anyway.**

 **bopdog111: Also we decided to place Amanda, and Amy back in.**

 **Ulrich362: Not sure that's the best choice but given how this story is on Bopdog's page I guess he has the final say.**

 **bopdog111: And that also means I don't care what people says about my stories. They are what we like they are.**

 **Ulrich362: If you say so Bopdog... so I guess we'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	28. Cyberse Clock Dragon!

**Ulrich362: Well, time for the battle with the Vex.**

 **bopdog111: And free the Magicians.**

 **Ulrich362: Assuming they can pull it off. Oh, and minor clarification since it might not have been explained properly. The Light Ignis in this reality was the first one created and views humanity as inferior to the Ignis, as such it seeks to destroy them. It truly believes that humanity has been surpassed and Ryoken wants to avoid the other Ignis from being swayed to its side hence him referring to it as evil.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah Lightning will be a little bit difficult to how we can introduce him.**

 **Ulrich362: Though that's for later on, right now, you can enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, or Destiny!**

* * *

"So what's our plan?" Celina whispered.

"Well we have to sneak in, and destroy the source inside the computer room. Doing that will free your friends, and shut down what remains of the Vex." Spencer answered.

"In other words, we need a distraction correct?" Yuri surmised.

"Or charge in, and destroy it pretty much the same." Spencer answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuto questioned.

They nodded.

"Hey, you creepy bug guys!" Yugo called getting their attention.

The Goblins turned to him as they aimed their blasters at him firing. Yugo dived between the blasts. "Lets see how you like these guys, Hi-Speedroid Chanbara, Hi-Speedroid Kendama, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The three appeared as they charged in tackling the Goblins destroying them.

"Ok, anytime you're ready guys." Yugo called.

They ran in. Suddenly four screams sounded before quickly fading.

"What was that!?" Yugo cried looking around.

Rin, Celina, Zuzu, and Kelly had vanished.

"No!" Alex cried in horror.

Zarc stared at the Vex hatefully.

They watched as what looks like a heavily damaged Vex machine have transported the four other girls in front of it.

"You've arrived." Lulu told them.

"Lulu!" Zuzu cried seeing she's here.

"The war has started, will you join us?" Lulu asked.

"War?" Rin asked. "What war?"

"The war with our enemies." Lulu answered.

"The enemies are here!" Gale yelled. "The Vex are our enemies!"

"So that's your answer?" Lulu questioned.

 **"Most unfortunate."** The damaged Vex stated.

Spencer gasped recognizing him, "No... It can't be..."

"Spencer?" Yuya asked only for Lulu to activate her Duel Disc.

"Then you four shall be the first casualties." Lulu told her counterparts.

"Guys... That's Serkion." Spencer answered to them.

"Serkion?" Yuto asked.

"Are you sure?" Ray inquired.

"Very damaged but yeah that's him. I thought he was destroyed." Spencer answered.

"Great, so now what?" Yuya asked only to hear a scream.

They turned to see who made it.

"Zuzu!" Yuya cried as he ran to protect her.

"Yuya stop!" Spencer cried.

The Vex turned as they aimed before Odd-Eyes appeared blasting them only for a second Odd-Eyes to roar destroying Yuya's as a shot rang out and Yuya collapsed.

"Yuya!" Stacy cried in horror.

"He opposed us, so he dies." stated a cold voice.

Yuya grunted getting up slowly holding his side as he looked to see who talked.

It was Double Iris Magician with the others standing alongside him.

"You could have joined us, you chose death." Purple Poison told him.

"Guys... Snap out of it... Don't let the Vex control you!" Yuya yelled.

"Quiet." Lulu told him.

Yusaku seeing this grunted.

"Spencer what can we do?" Mason asked him worried.

Spencer grunted, "Fighting the Vex like this is a Death Wish. But I think that if Serkion feels like it you can duel him."

"You're the only one who can beat him." Zarc told him.

"No." Yusaku told them. "I'll duel him."

"Are you certain?" Ryoken asked.

"I am. I have been practicing, and Ai have developed new methods for me." Yusaku answered.

"Be careful." Mason mentioned.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Based on clips from YouTube I've learned Lightning/The Light Ignis is Jin's partner. For context of this story however their partnership was never established due to Lightning considering humans inferior and something to destroy. That opinion may change in the future but we are undecided on that at the moment.)**

Yusaku nodded at that before calling, "Serkion I challenge you!"

Lulu and the Magicians turned to him in shock. The damaged Vex known as Serkion turned to Yusaku, as he asked **"Who are you?"**

"I am Yusaku Fujiki. The one who will defeat you, and free these people from your control." Yusaku answered.

"You ignorant human." Black Fang stated coldly.

 **"Very well..."** Serkion said before a Master Duel Layout appeared as Yusaku armed himself.

"MASTER DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Indestructible by Disturbed)**

 **Yusaku: 4000**

 **Serkion: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Serkion 1st Turn:

 **"I go first. Draw."** Serkion said drawing.

"Mr. Yusaku can win right?" Ace asked nervously.

"Yes he will." Ryoken answered.

Serkion then said, **"I summon out Jirai Gumo."**

A spider appeared screeching as Alex flinched stepping back.

* * *

 _Jirai Gumo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it wrong, lose half your Life Points._

* * *

Leo hugged her supportively. "I'm right here."

 _ **"Huh? Hey that isn't a Vex."**_ Ai said seeing this emerging from Yusaku's Duel Disk.

"He may be the Vex's leader but he doesn't use the cards of his comrades to beat us." Yusaku told him. "But with cards like Jirai Gumo he plays what Spencer made Serkion's race. Beatdown Methods."

"Beatdown." Bonnie whispered.

Serkion continued, **"Then I set two cards. That's all."**

Yusaku 1st Turn:

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Yusaku cried drawing as he called, "I'll start off my turn by summoning Clock Wyvern from my hand!"

A digital dragon appeared roaring with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Clock Wyvern_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can halve this card's ATK, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Clock Token" (Cyberse/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Clock Wyvern" once per turn._

* * *

"Clock Wyvern?" Ace asked.

"When it's summoned I can half it's attack points to summon a Clock Token!" Yusaku called as Clock Wyvern powered down. **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**

A small digital being appeared.

* * *

 _Clock Token_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Clock Wyvern"._

* * *

"Two Cyberse monsters." Mason noted.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the Circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set Clock Wyvern, and the Clock Token in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the bottom-left, and bottom markers.

"Link Summon." Lulu frowned.

"Link Summon! Come forth Link 2! Cyberse Witch!"

A red hair digital witch appeared with 800 attack points.

* * *

 _Cyberse Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom_

 _2 Cyberse monsters_  
 _If a monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 1 Spell from your GY; add 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster and 1 "Cynet Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Witch" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh, even cut in half Clock Wyvern's stronger." Yugo pointed out.

 ** _"That isn't what Yusaku is going after."_ **Ai grinned.

"Since I have a Cyberse on my field I can summon Backup Secretary!" A blue visor digital woman appeared to the Bottom Link Arrow Cyberse Witch is pointing at.

* * *

 _Backup Secretary_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Backup Secretary" once per turn this way._

* * *

"Which one?" Ryoken inquired.

"Well now as a monster is Special Summoned to where one of Cyberse Witch's Link Arrows are pointing at I can add a Cyberse Ritual Monster, and Cynet Ritual from my deck to my hand!" Yusaku revealed.

"... Ritual?" Blue Frost asked absently.

"I add Cyberse Magician, and Cynet Ritual to my hand!" Yusaku shows the two cards to Serkion.

"When did he get a Ritual Monster?" Yuki questioned in shock.

 _ **"Ever since the tournament."**_ Ai grinned.

"And now appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the Circuit appeared.

"Huh, but why?" Ace asked in confusion. "Link Monsters don't have levels and don't you need levels to Ritual Summon?"

"He might not have the monsters to Ritual Summon yet." Zarc guessed.

Stacy went to Yuya.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Cyberse Witch, and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Decode Talker!" Yusaku called as the Code Talker he used against Yusei appeared.

* * *

 _Decode Talker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Effect Monsters_

 _Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Decode Talker, that monster's strong enough to take down Jirai Gumo." Tate noted.

"Decode Talker's ability activates! Power Integration!" Yusaku called as Decode Talker glowed. "Decode Talker gains 500 attack points for every monster it points too!"

 _Decode Talker: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

"Battle! Decode Talker attack Jirai Gumo! Decode End!" Yusaku called as the warrior charged.

"Yuya?" Stacy asked concerned.

He turned to her only to wince as it was revealed he was injured badly.

"Casey!" Stacy cried to her ally.

He nodded before closing his eyes and concentrating.

Serkion called, ****"Continuous Trap open, Escalation of the Monarchs."****

* * *

 _Escalation of the Monarchs_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Tribute Summon 1 monster._

* * *

"Escalation of the Monarchs." Yuri frowned. "That could be an issue."

 **"During your main phase or battle phase I can tribute summon."** Serkion explains his trap's effect.

 _ **"What?"** _Ai asked shocked.

 **"I sacrifice Jirai Gumo in order to Tribute Summon, Great Maju Garzett."** Serkion said as Jirai Gumo vanished only to be replaced by a fiend with no attack points.

* * *

 _Great Maju Garzett_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The ATK of this card becomes twice the original ATK of 1 monster that you Tributed for the Tribute Summon of this card._

* * *

"Oh no!" Ace cried fearfully.

"No attack points?" Mason asked confused.

 **"Garzett's attack points are twice the amount of the monster sacrificed to summon it."** Serkion revealed.

 _Great Maju Garzett: **(ATK: 2200 x 2 = 4400)**_

"4400, but that means it's as strong as Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Lilly realized in shock.

 ** _"Ah man! Decode Talker isn't strong enough!"_** Ai cried seeing this.

"Keep quiet. I end with 2 face-downs." Yusaku ended.

"The foolish human will be dealt with soon enough." Lulu smirked.

* * *

 **Yusaku: 4000**

 **Serkion: 4000**

* * *

Serkion 2nd Turn:

 **"My turn draw."** Serkion said as the card appeared. **"I set a monster."**

A face-down monster appeared.

 **"Then I activate my face-down. Fairy Box. So now when you attack I can toss a coin, and if it's right your monster's attack points are zero."** Serkion explained.

* * *

 _Fairy Box_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Battle Phase. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card._

* * *

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points." stated a robotic voice.

 ** _"Huh? Hey who did that?"_** Ai asked surprised as they looked.

It was Yugo. "You'll need help taking this creep down." **(Yugo: 2000)**

"Yugo." Rin said shocked.

 ** _"Hey hey buzz off me, and Yusaku has this, and-"_**

"Keep quiet. He's right." Yusaku told Ai who looked surprised before shrugging.

Yugo nodded to Yusaku before turning to glare at Serkion. Said monster didn't look fazed before saying, **"Now I set a card. Let's battle. Great Maju Garzett attack Decode Talker!"**

The monster charged at Yusaku's Link Monster who didn't stood a chance as it shattered as Yusaku grunted. **(Yusaku: 2400)**

 ** _"Ah no Decode Talker!"_** Ai panicked.

"Pay no worry. We're still in the lead." Yusaku told him.

"Yusaku's right, and we're about to have a huge advantage." Yugo grinned.

"Trap cards open!" Yusaku called playing his two face-downs. "Recoded Alive, and Cyberse Beacon!"

* * *

 _Recoded Alive_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target 1 Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster you control or is in your GY; banish it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from your Extra Deck. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 of your banished "Code Talker" monsters; Special Summon it.__

* * *

 _Cyberse Beacon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you took damage by battle or an opponent's card effect this turn: Add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Cyberse Beacon" per turn._

* * *

"Those sound helpful." Mason smiled.

"Recoded Alive banishes Decode Talker in my graveyard." Yusaku said as the monster vanished. "But that lets me summon another Code Talker from my Extra Deck! Come! Encode Talker!"

A bright blue version of Decode Talker with a shield appeared with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Encode Talker_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Cyberse monsters_  
 _Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Wow." Hart mentioned. "He's really skilled."

"And Cyberse Beacon allows me to add a level 4 or lower Cyberse to my hand since I took damage from your attack." Yusaku said as he shows the card. "I add Cyberse Wizard to my hand!"

"Nice move." Yugo praised.

 **"Turn end."** Serkion ended.

Yugo 1st Turn:

"My move, so I'll start by summoning Speedroid Horse Stilts, and his ability summons Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke." Yugo grinned as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand, also "Speedroid" monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 _Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" once per turn._

* * *

"Now level three Den-Den Daiko Duke tune with level four Speedroid Horse Stilts!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as his ace monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"But why stop there when I can banish Den-Den Daiko Duke to summon the level one tuner monster Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice in my hand and tune him with Clear Wing!"

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level._

* * *

The synchro dragon and the die flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The evolved dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Now I'm not going to make that big a mistake so I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Fairy Box." Yugo stated.

The Box shattered upon the storms.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Next up another spell called Shock Surprise, I can banish up to two Speedroid monsters in my graveyard to destroy that many of your cards. I'll banish Horse Stilts and Red-Eyed Dice to destroy your set card and your Escalation of the Monarchs." Yugo grinned.

* * *

 _Shock Suprise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Banish up to 2 "Speedroid" monsters from your Graveyard, then targetthat many cards on the field; destroy them.__

* * *

Serkion called, **"I use Escalation's effect!"**

"Maju Garzett?" Yugo inquired. "So... a stronger version?"

 **"When summoned it gains the original attack points of the monsters sacrificed."** Serkion explained.

 _Maju Garzett: **(ATK: 0 + 1900 + 0 = 1900)**_

 ** _"Only original attack points? Then why would he do that?"_** Ai asked confused.

"To protect himself." Yusaku answered. "Crystal Wing gains the current attack point of it's opponent when it attacks so he summoned Maju Garzett to defend himself from a lot of damage."

"Except that doesn't make any sense either since Crystal Wing will gain Maju Garzett's attack points anyway." Yugo pointed out before shrugging. "Oh well, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack with Crystallos Edge of Gale!"

The dragon charged.

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1900 = 4900)**_

Yugo's dragon easily overpowered Serkion's monster.

"What I meant was that he summoned Maju Garzett in defense mode." Yusaku pointed out.

"Well he's still got no cards in play anymore so you can deal a huge amount of damage." Yugo grinned ending his turn.

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 4900 - 1900 = 3000)**_

"Yeah, and no cards in his hand." Ai grinned.

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

Yusaku drew as he said, "I start off by activating the spell, Cyberse Bridge! This allows me to move Encode Talker to the Main Monster zone after I send Cyberse Wizard from my hand to my graveyard."

* * *

 _Cyberse Bridge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Cyberse monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; move it to your Main Monster Zone, then draw 1 card, then, if it is a monster, you can Special Summon 1 Cyberse monster from your GY with the same Level as that monster. Otherwise, send it to the GY._

* * *

Encode Talker moved to a Main Monster Zone.

"Then I can draw a card. If it's a Cyberse I can summon another from the graveyard with the same level as it's." Yusaku said drawing. "I drawn Cyberse Gadget. That means Clock Wyvern comes back!"

Clock Wyvern appeared roaring.

"He's planning something, if not he would have simply won the duel by summoning Cyberse Wizard." Yuri noted.

"Now I activate Recoded Alive's effect from my graveyard! Since I have no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone I can summon a banished Code Talker! Revive Decode Talker!" Yusaku called as Decode Talker reappeared ready.

"Whoa." Tate whispered.

 **"I play the trap, Malfunction Jam from the graveyard!"** Serkion called.

"A trap from the graveyard?" Stacy asked in shock.

 **"With this card I can summon a monster ignoring conditions, and then only Fusion Monsters can attack this turn. Appear Orgoth the Relentless!"** Serkion called as a huge warrior with 2500 attack points, and wielding a huge blade appeared.

* * *

 _Orgoth the Relentless_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2450_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can roll a six-sided die 3 times and this card gains ATK/DEF equal to the total x 100 (until the end of your opponent's turn), then, if 2 of the results were the same, apply the appropriate effect. If all 3 were the same, apply all of these effects._  
 _● 1 or 2: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, until the end of your opponent's turn. ● 3 or 4: Draw 2 cards. ● 5 or 6: This card can attack directly this turn._

* * *

"Well, lets see how he responds to that little twist." Yuri noted calmly.

"Only Fusion Monsters?" Lilly asked shocked.

"Can Yusaku even Fusion Summon?" Celina asked.

Yusaku only answered, "I now activate the spell, Destruction! This forces me to discard my hand!"

* * *

 _Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Discard your hand. During your end phase: Take 500 damage for each card discarded.__

* * *

He discarded his hand.

"And I activate Cynet Ritual's effect in the graveyard!" Yusaku called.

"A ritual spell with an effect in the graveyard?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"By banishing this card, and Cyberse Magician I can summon 2 Cynet Tokens!" Yusaku called as two blue digital orbs appeared.

* * *

 _Cynet Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _Special Summoned by the effect of "Cynet Ritual".__

* * *

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!"

The Circuit appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set both Cynet Token in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up to the bottom, and bottom-right markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Clock Spartoi!"

A orange warrior with 800 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Clock Spartoi_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom_

 _2 Cyberse monsters_  
 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Cynet Fusion" from your Deck to your hand. If a monster is Special Summoned to your zone this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but negate its effects, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters. You can only use each Effect of "Clock Spartoi" once per turn._

* * *

"Mr. Yusaku, you need to Fusion Summon!" Ace cried.

"I know. This monster has helped me because when Link Summoned I can add Cynet Fusion to my hand!" Yusaku cried showing the card.

 _ **"Haha! And so the plot twist has been twisted much more!"**_ Ai grinned cheering.

The entire room went silent at that.

"And now I activate Cynet Fusion!" Yusaku called as the card appeared.

* * *

 _Cynet Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 Cyberse Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, you can also banish 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY as Fusion Material.__

* * *

"By fusing monsters on my field, or hand I can summon a Cyberse Fusion Monster! I fuse Clock Wyvern, with Encode Talker, Decode Talker, and Clock Spartoi!"

"Not bad." Bonnie smiled.

The four flew up fusing.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Yusaku chanted.

At that a purple, gold, and blue digital dragon appeared roaring with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Cyberse Clock Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Cyberse/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Clock Wyvern" + 1+ Link Monsters_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY, equal to the combined Link Ratings of this card's materials. Until the end of the next turn, other monsters you control cannot attack, also this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the GY by this effect. If you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the GY by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"They're equal." Alex mentioned.

"When Cyberse Clock Dragon is Fusion Summoned I can send the top cards of my deck to the graveyard equal to the combined Link Rating of the Link Monsters combined to summon it!" Yusaku told Serkion. "And for each one Clock Dragon gains 1000 attack points!"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "That's 8000 more points!"

 _ **"Yep which is just enough!"**_ Ai grinned. ** _"He fused Encode, Decode, and Clock Spartoi. Decode, and Encode are each 3 while Clock Spartoi is 2!"_**

Clock Dragon roared as Yusaku discarded 8 cards. **(ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 8) = 10500)**

Serkion grunted not believing the tables have turned.

"Remind me not to get on Yusaku's bad side." Yusei mentioned.

 ** _"You! Go!"_** Ai grinned.

"Go Clock Dragon! Attack Orgoth the Relentless!" Yusaku declared. "Pulse Pressure!"

The dragon roared attacking the warrior who got vaporized before it hit Serkion who got destroyed by the blast.

* * *

 **Yusaku: 2400**

 **Yugo: 2000**

 **Serkion: 0000**

 **Yusaku, and Yugo wins the duel!**

* * *

Upon Serkion's destruction the generator powered down as the Vex collapsed while the Magicians, and Lulu blinked.

Suddenly White Wing and Double Iris started screaming and clutching their heads in agony.

"White Wing!?"

"Double Iris!?"

Alex, and Stacy ran over to them.

"My head... it feels like its about to explode." White Wing said weakly.

"I've never felt this much pain before." Double Iris whispered before they both screamed again.

"White Wing!/Double Iris!"

Casey finished healing Yuya as he looked over as his eyes widen.

"What's going on with them!?" Casey asked.

No idea, but nothing good." Zuzu answered as everyone ran to the Magicians.

"This is bad... someone destroy them." Black Fang said quickly.

"No way!" They protested instantly.

"Casey can you do something!?" Stacy asked her comrade.

"Let me see." Casey said running over.

He immediately felt unimaginable pain coming from both White Wing and Double Iris, not negative emotions but enough pain to feel as though his head was on the verge of exploding twice over.

"W-Whoa!" Casey said shocked, and amazed. "Terrible pain. It's enough to make my head be on the verge of exploding twice."

At that moment White Wing and Double Iris shattered before Zarc's deck began to glow.

"NOOOO!" Stacy, and Alex cried starting to sob.

Zarc took his deck looking at it amazed as he looked. The five magician cards were back to normal but Double Iris and White Wing's images looked exhausted and weak.

"Aa aa." Bruno whispered trying to hug Alex.

Rin walked as she handed Bruno to Alex who continued sobbing before hugging her brother.

He hugged her as Zarc walked up. "I think they're ok."

He showed Stacy and Alex the cards. They looked to see the cards. Alex, and Stacy wailed in relief seeing their alright.

"He did something to them, I don't know what but you saw what it did." Black Fang frowned. "They need to rest."

"So does everyone." Ray agreed.

The group all nodded and walked off not noticing a single Vex starting to move.

* * *

 **bopdog111: That ended a terrible moment.**

 **Ulrich362: You can say that again, though hopefully things are less tense in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Well hopefully because soon will be Sly's rematch with Alex.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course before that, a few characters need their introductions. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	29. The Inflitration Beasts! Prankid Pranks!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. Thanks for waiting patiently because it took me, and Ulrich a while.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and we're sorry about that. Hopefully we won't end up with quite as long a delay for the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: And with that said let's do it.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been three days since Yusaku revealed his Fusion Monster and defeated Serkion, and Yusho had made a request to get everyone together.

"What's up Dad?" Yuya asked him.

"Well considering everything that happened recently, those visions and nightmares along with Sly returning I'm wondering if it wouldn't be safer for the fifteen of you to stay together and with the rest of your family." Yusho explained. "What do the twelve of you think?"

"Are you saying we should stay away?" Alex asked worried.

"What, no of course not. Actually, I was inviting the twelve of you to stay with us." Yusho clarified. "That is, if you all would like that."

"I"m okay with that." Terri smiled.

"Why's it noisy?" asked a small voice.

They turned.

A little blonde girl who looked to be no older than two and wearing pajamas with pink bears on them was rubbing her eyes before she turned to Sarah.

"Mama, it woke me up."

Sarah picked her up as she said, "Sorry Sweetheart. Uncle Yusho is just wanting us to be alright."

"Okay Amanda." Sarah smiled as she asked, "Like to give one to Ace first?"

She nodded before walking over and giving Ace a hug. "It's ok, mama and dada will potect us."

Ace smiled as he hugged her back. "Thanks Amanda."

She giggled at that before her eyes widened. "Is this everybody? Wow..."

 ** _"Along with some company."_** Lance told her emerging from Mason's Duel Disk. **_"Name's Lance little girl."_**

"And I'm Mason. Ace's best friend." Mason introduced.

"And I'm his older sister. Bonnie." Bonnie added.

"Hi." Amanda smiled before turning to Bonnie. "You're another big sister, wow Ace has so many."

"Oh no I'm Mason's big sister." Bonnie told her.

"Oh!" Amanda nodded. "Ok."

Suddenly Yuri's phone started to ring.

Yuri answered, "What?"

"Sorry." flinched a female voice on the other end. "I just... you said to call you when I thought my special deck was done so you and professor Sora could see it and I think it's ready. You said... Kelly offered to duel me so I could try it out? Can we duel tomorrow?"

"Oh yes. Yes tomorrow would be the date." Yuri answered.

"Ok, thank you Professor Yuri." the voice replied happily before giggling mischievously. "Oh and remember to tell your wife you love her."

She hung up after saying that. Yuri grunted as he hang up. "Why she's like that I'll never know."

"Are you ok daddy?" Lilly inquired.

"Who was it?" Celina asked.

"Amy asking about her duel with Kelly tomorrow." Yuri answered before sighing. "That girl is more trouble than she's worth. Sometimes I..."

Yuri suddenly looked down.

"She wanted me to remember to say I love you."

Celina blinked before smiling, "Well I love you too Yuri."

Yuri smiled at that.

"Well, my offer still stands if you twelve would like to take it." Yusho smiled before pausing. "Actually, now that I think about it it might be closer to twenty wouldn't it?"

 ** _"Yeah 20 is close."_** Ai admitted.

"Dad, I don't think our house is big enough for everybody." Yuya pointed out. "I mean, the twelve of them, Spencer, Takeru, Yusaku, Ryoken, Sora, Leo, Luna, Hart, Kite, Mr. Tenjo, Nistro, Lester, Mokuba, Seto Kaiba, Mason, Bonnie, I think our house will explode."

"Well I think staying together is a good idea." Stacy mentioned.

"I could arrange a hotel." Bonnie offered.

"That makes sense, and I can help." Declan offered only for Amanda to gently tug on his scarf causing him to look down.

"Dada, aunt Riley helped make the A/A/A cards for me." she smiled. "Does that mean I get to be in charge of the big building now?"

"A/A/A?" Sora asked confused.

Amanda nodded before smiling. "A/A/A like daddy's D/D/D and aunt Riley's C/C/C. I want to be just like daddy when I'm bigger."

"Well it come one day Amanda." Declan told his daughter.

She nodded and smiled at that.

"Ca... can we come in?" asked an extremely nervous female voice.

"We promise we won't hurt you." added an uncertain male voice. "... We hope."

"Huh?" They asked confused.

"Who's that?" Yoko asked.

As she asked that a very worried looking Double Iris Magician and a very scared looking White Wing Magician entered the room only for White Wing to notice Yugo, Rin, Alex, and Bruno and take a fearful step back.

"White Wing! Double Iris!" Ace cried running over.

The two magicians flinched as White Wing started crying and Double Iris shook his head sadly. Ace stopped shocked seeing this. "Guys?"

"What do you expect, after they were tortured and brainwashed into nearly killing all of you." Black Fang revealed walking in with Blue Frost and Purple Poison. "White Wing especially."

 _ **"Yeah something like that isn't easy to get past."**_ Flame told them. ** _"They need some counseling or something."_**

"It's not just that, he mentioned a war and how you could either join us or we'd have to kill you." Purple Poison pointed out. "But for Lulu... she wasn't given a choice, neither of them were. Lulu was forced to join the Vex, and White Wing was forced to torment her ruthlessly until she stopped resisting and let that thing control her mind."

"How cruel are the Vex? I'm scared to think how must worse Oryx is compared to them." Alex shuddered.

"Hopefully, and I can't believe I'm about to say this." Yugo admitted. "The Vex are a lot like Obelisk Force and Roget or the Doktor while Oryx is more like how you were when you wanted to merge the dimensions Mr. Akaba."

Leo Akaba grunted at this.

Yugo quickly held his hands up. "I mean Obelisk Force were cruel and ruthlessly injured people, Roget was a madman who wanted to take over my home and then tried to outright kill us and... no offense Mir but your dad was absolutely psychotic with those Parasites and I'll never forgive him for putting one in Rin's head. Compared to them, wanting your family back? Yeah what you did was extreme but in the end it worked out and honestly speaking as someone who tried to stop you I would have sided with you over any of them at least."

"I know what you mean." Leo Akaba told him.

"None taken." Mir mentioned.

Yugo nodded.

"So... what now?" Gale inquired.

Yugo nodded.

"Ace why not you get a gift to Amy?" Mason asked his best friend.

"Maybe." Ace blushed slightly. "Big sis Stacy said they were teasing but... what do I get her? I want to make more friends like you Mason."

"Well maybe a Flower? Like a Rose?" Mason offered.

Lance told them, _**"Hey neat choice! From my knowledge Rose are flowers that shows Love."**_

Ace turned bright red. "I don't want to say that yet, we haven't met yet."

 ** _"You never knew."_** Lance said.

"Something not romantic please, big sis?" Ace asked looking at Dawn hopefully. "What can I get her?"

"Go with what your comfortable with." Dawn answered.

He nodded before thinking and smiling. "Ok."

Ray smiled at that.

* * *

 _The next day..._

They walked to the Fusion Dimension. When they arrived they saw a young girl with shoulder length red hair wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans was talking with Alexis before noticing them and waving.

"Hey Amy." Sora smiled.

"Hi professor Sora." Amy smiled. "I'm really excited, my super secret deck is ready and if you and professor Yuri like it I can add Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters to it."

That's when she turned to everyone who was with Sora and her eyes widened.

"Whoa, you didn't mention you were bringing a crowd? I thought it was just Kelly so I could show off my cards."

"Yeah they wanted to watch. You didn't mind right?" Sora asked.

Amy looked down. "No, I don't mind."

 ** _"Not a fan of crowds? Ace Akaba here is the same."_ **Ai told her before Yusaku gave him a stern stare.

"It's not that, actually I love crowds it's just..." Amy started uncertainly before shaking her head and activating her duel disc. "It's nothing, so I'm ready whenever you are Kelly... whichever one of you. is Kelly."

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that. Sorry Amy." Sora apologized.

"I'm Kelly." Kelly smiled to her.

Amy nodded. "Ok, well time to debut my "Infiltrator Beasts" Deck."

Sora meanwhile walked over to Zarc.

"Amy's one of the friendliest people in my class, and loves talking with people but she doesn't have a dad." he explained. "He died a little after she was born, in an accident."

Zarc's eyes widen,

Sora nodded. "She's really close to her mom and I don't think it bothers her too much but considering we have what? five dads in our group, and some are more obvious than others."

Zarc looked at Amy with sympathy in his eyes. She noticed and looked down again before shaking her head. "Do you mind if I go first Kelly?"

"Sure." Kelly smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: White Rabbit Nightcore)**

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Amy: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Amy 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll set two cards and summon Infiltrator Beast Hound to the field." Amy smiled as a small black dog appeared in front of her.

* * *

 _Infiltrator Beast Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is summoned you can shuffle it into your opponent's deck face-up. If you draw this face-up card immediately Special Summon it to your field in defense position and apply the following effect: You are not allowed to activate spell cards without revealing them and setting them for one turn. This card cannot be tributed for a tribute summon._

* * *

"Now I use his effect to shuffle him face-up into your deck."

"Huh?" Kelly asked confused as the hound shuffled itself to her deck.

"You'll see." Amy smiled as she noticed her Hound ended up on top of Kelly's deck. "Yes, I end my turn."

Kelly 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw." Kelly said drawing.

"So you get to activate Infiltrator Beast Hound's special ability." Amy smiled.

Kelly looked before she summoned the hound in defense mode.

""Oh yeah, that was a special summon by the way. I'm not that mean." Amy mentioned.

"Okay well since you helped me get a tribute I'll activate the Ritual Spell-" Kelly tried to activate.

"Nope, look at your hound again." Amy interjected.

"Huh?" Kelly asked confused looking at the card.

"You have to show me all your spell cards and they have to be set like traps." Amy explained.

"That stops Ritual in it's tracks." Yuki said knowing that.

Kelly shows the spell she was gonna play Dawn of the Herald before setting it.

"Yup, but you can still summon monsters and my Hound is technically your monster so you can attack me with him if you want." Amy mentioned.

"Well I'll summon Herald of Purple Light!" Kelly called as the purple fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Herald of Purple Light_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card (Quick Effect): You can send this card and 1 other Fairy monster from your hand to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Amy nodded seeing that.

"Okay Herald get her!" Kelly cried as the 300 point fairy charged.

The blow struck.

 **(Amy: 3700)**

"And I set a card. Your move." Kelly ended.

* * *

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Amy: 3700**

* * *

Amy 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I start by summoning Infiltrator Beast Chimpanzee in attack mode and just like my Hound he shuffles himself into your deck." Amy smiled.

* * *

 _Infiltrator Beast Chimpanzee_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ _When this card is summoned you can shuffle it into your opponent's deck face-up. If you draw this face-up card immediately Special Summon it to your field in defense position and apply the following effect: Your opponent names one monster in your deck, if that monster is in your deck take damage equal to its level times 100.__

* * *

The monster shuffled to Kelly's deck as she grunted, "What effect does it have?"

"When you draw my chimp and summon him I get to name a monster and if you have that monster you take damage equal to its level times 100." Amy answered. "But, I have two facedown cards, the first it called Infiltrated Data and it lets me name a card and if its in your deck you have to put it on top and all I have to do is pay 1000 life points."

* * *

 _Infiltrated Data_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. If there is an "Infiltrator Beast" face-up on your opponent's field you can name one card, if that card is in your opponent's deck move it to the top of their deck._

* * *

 **(Amy: 2700)**

"So I'll name Infiltrator Beast Chimpanzee."

Kelly watched as the chimp was added to the top of her Deck.

"Now to end my turn I play the trap card Self-Infiltration!" Amy smiled. "This trap adds a monster to the top of my deck but it also ends my turn."

* * *

 _Self-Infiltration_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Place one monster on the top of your deck, and then immediately after this effect resolves end your turn._

* * *

Kelly 2nd Turn:

Kelly grunted as she drew before summoning the Chimpanzee.

"Ok, you play Heralds so..." Amy started before pausing. "Except would you use that one? It's really hard to summon but if I'm right... I want to be right, Herald of Perfection!"

Kelly shows the card in her deck. **(Kelly: 3400)** "I have 2 copies."

Amy nodded. "Ok."

Kelly then looked over her hand. "And now I play my face-down! The Ritual Spell, Dawn of the Herald!"

* * *

 _Dawn of the Herald_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Herald of Perfection". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal exactly 6. When "Herald of Perfection" is Ritual Summoned by this card's effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 of the monsters in your Graveyard that was Tributed for that Ritual Summon; return that target to your hand._

* * *

"Ok." Amy nodded.

"I'll sacrifice the Hound, the Chimpanzee, and the Herald!" Kelly called as the three vanished. "Herald of the Light enjoy these offerings I bestow on you, and come forth to disrupt magic to it's knees! Ritual Summon! Level 6! Herald of Perfection!"

Herald of Perfection appeared in place.

* * *

 _Herald of Perfection_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dawn of the Herald". During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Huh, wait what did you just do?" Amy questioned in shock. "I need you to have my monsters on the field."

"Huh? Ritual Summoning allows me to sacrifice monsters on the field or hand as long as their levels are equal or more then the Monster I summon" Kelly answered.

"I know that, but..." Amy started before frowning. "My deck must be really bad if it's that easy to stop."

 ** _"Don't be silly."_** Ai told her. **_"It shows signs that you can still be stronger."_**

"I thought it was a good idea, giving my opponent's monsters with strong effects to stop them from doing a lot but she stopped me so easily." Amy admitted before pausing and turning to Ai in shock. "Ok, what are you?"

 ** _"I'm an Ignis. AI with free will."_** Ai answered. **_"I'm Ai."_**

"Ai? Is it because your an AI because your named like that?" Amy asked him which made him stammered.

 ** _"T-T-T-That's to simple a reason!"_** Ai cried before crossing his arms with a sweatdrop. **_"Your wrong about that."_**

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm right." Amy admitted before turning to Sora and Yuri. "Sorry for wasting your time, I'll... try to figure out something that's a little better."

* * *

 **Kelly: 3400**

 **Amy: 3700**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"N-No I'm the same like that." Ace told her walking over.

She turned to him and immediately smiled. "Hi."

Yuri chucked at that as he turned to Zarc and Ray.

"From what Sora told me you want Ace to come out of his shell she'll drag him out." he mentioned.

The two smiled.

"I-I'm Ace Akaba." Ace told her.

"Amy Masters." Amy replied before noticing Mason and waving to him. "Oh, my friend's having a birthday party on Saturday, do you and your friends want to come?"

Mason blushed a little waving back at Amy.

"Birthday Party?" Ace asked surprised before turning to the group silently asking them what they think.

They were smiling at the idea.

"Wait... Ace Akaba... I've heard that name before." Amy mentioned suddenly before her eyes widened. "Wait that's you?"

Ace blinked before saying, "Yeah..."

"Maybe... can I ask you a really, really huge favor?" Amy requested.

"W-What is it?" Ace asked.

"Well... my deck involves giving my monsters to my opponent, so... could you make a Link Monster that uses monsters on my opponent's field as material?" Amy requested.

Ace looked surprised as he answered, "O-Okay I think I can do that."

"Thanks, that would be amazing." Amy smiled.

Ace smiled as Amy noticed that Ace is hiding something behind his back.

"Huh, what's that?" Amy asked curiously.

Ace's eyes widen before he blushed, and took it out showing it's a Bracelet that looks homemade was a Sharpie name on the charm.

 _'Amy.'_

Amy looked at it in shock before smiling. "Thank you Ace, does this mean we're friends?"

"Well... I wanted to give you something just to show I want to be friends with you, and uh... Do you like it?" Ace asked her.

"Yeah, it's really pretty." Amy smiled only to grab Ace's wrist and run towards Mason before grabbing his wrist too. "Come on, I want you to meet my other friends too."

"O-Okay, and uh my name is Mason Livingston, and-" Mason begin to introduce.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled while dragging them both off with a smile before looking over her shoulder. "I'm stealing them for a little while ok thanks bye."

They watched as Amy dragged them off.

"...That's new." Alex admitted blinking.

"Yeah..." Lulu agreed.

"I say we should let them have a little fun." Bonnie smiled at this. "After all the boys are growing to Amy as friends."

"That's one way of putting it and having more friends can only be a good thing for Ace." Ray nodded.

"Aa aa." Bruno whispered before snuggling up against Alex and closing his eyes.

Alex smiled hugging her brother.

"And Ace taking the first step of romance." Terri smiled.

"We'll see about that one, they should start as friends." Zarc pointed out.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _With the trio..._

 ** _"I do believe that might be the first time you got in that predicament."_** Lance admitted to Mason.

"Yeah..." Mason nodded as Amy dragged them to a park with a bunch of other kids their age.

"Hi everybody." Amy smiled.

They turned to her as they waved.

"Hey Amy!" They greeted.

"W-Whoa." Ace said amazed by how many their are.

"These are my two newest friends Mason Livingston, and..." Amy started before grinning. "Ace Akaba."

Ace gulped wondering what their reaction will be. They looked surprised before smiling and walking over.

"Do you like playing tag?" asked one of the boys.

"Tag? Yeah I play it with my sisters a lot." Ace answered.

"Do you want to play with us?" he asked.

"Well I... Okay." Ace smiled nodding.

"What about you?" the boy asked Mason.

Mason looked surprised before smiling nodding, "Okay I'll join."

 ** _"Now that's my boy!"_ **Lance called quietly from Mason's Duel Disk.

The boy and Amy smiled hearing that. "Ok, Amy you're it."

"Hey no fair!" Amy cried as she begin to ran.

Ace, and Mason chuckled before joining in on the fun. The group all started laughing as they played together. That was when someone walked in who has a Skull Necklace, and looks mean looked around.

 ** _"Mason, look out."_** Lance warned him. **_"That guy looks mean."_**

"Who does?" Mason asked before slowly everyone notices him.

"Hn. You dorks again. Well too bad your time here is cut short... yet again." The boy smirked.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"Hm? Ah Masters. You have new friends." The boy smirked to Amy who glared before he turned to Ace, and said "Well listen I'm gonna say this one time, and you best remember. I am known as Ernesto Gotham."

"Gotham? As in Garret Gotham?" Mason asked remembering the name.

"Yeah the same." Ernesto smirked. "And I came here on my own accord for this park as my own."

Ace blinked at that before frowning. "Go away, we were playing and having fun."

"Ernesto you big bully. Why did you come here?" Amy demanded.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Ernesto smirked before showing her something. "I managed to get someone so I can claim this park as my own."

"You can't do that! This park is for everyone to share! That's not fair!" Amy protested at him.

"You should know that nothing is fair Masters." Ernesto smirked. "And why don't you cry home to your daddy-Oh wait I forgot he's dead!"

Amy's eyes started to have tears which surprised Ace as Amy yelled, "Don't bring Daddy in this!"

"Buzz off." Ernesto smirked pushing her down as she yelped hitting the floor which sparked a fire in Ace.

"You want this park, then beat me!" Ace shouted at him. "I challenge you to a duel!"

They turned to him surprised not more so then Ernesto who chuckled, "Do you not know who I am little punk?"

"He might not but I do." Mason told him seriously. "I want in on this too. You can't come here, and take this park like it's your personal playground."

Ace turned to Mason and shook his head. "I'll win by myself."

"Ace you sure? He looks really tough." Mason asked him. "Plus besides this might be a chance for our Gyrus Teamwork."

"I'm sure, plus I want that to be a fun duel." Ace answered. "This time, I just want to win."

Mason looked on before nodding, "Okay. We're counting on you Ace."

 ** _"Be sure to knock this punk down, and give him the wallop he deserves!"_** Lance grinned at Ace from Mason's Duel Disk.

"I will." Ace nodded before turning to Ernesto. "We'll use Master Duel Rules and since I challenged you that means you go first."

"Ah Master Duel. Fine little punk I'll accept your conditions." Ernesto smirked as he gets ready.

"DUEL!" Ace and Ernesto declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Almighty Boss Devil is Challenged)**

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Ernesto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ernesto 1st Turn:

1m ago"Alright punk let's see how you like this!" Ernesto smirked drawing as he looked over.

Ace ignored him while looking at his hand and smiling.

Ernesto looked before smirking, "For the first move this little guy should do the trick. Prankids Ramp!"

A fire monster appeared 1500 points appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Prankids Ramp_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If this card is sent to the GY as Fusion or Link Material for the Summon of a "Prankids" monster: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon 1 "Prankids" monster from your hand or Deck in Defense Position, except "Prankids Ramp". You can only use this effect of "Prankids Ramp" once per turn._

* * *

"And next up the spell, Prankids Prank. And like that the pranks are here. Once every turn by discarding a Prankids I can summon a Prankids Token."

Ace nodded at that.

* * *

 _Prankkids Prank_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can discard 1 "Prankids" card; Special Summon 1 "Prankids Token" (Pyro/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), which cannot be Tributed. During your End Phase: You can target 3 "Prankids" cards in your GY, except "Prankids Prank"; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Prankids Prank" once per turn._

* * *

"And I'll be discarding Prankids Drop for that to happen." Ernesto smirked discarding a card as a fire monster appeared.

* * *

 _Prankids Token_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pyro/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Prankids Prank"._

* * *

"Summon whatever you want, I'll still beat you." Ace told him.

"Oh I doubt you can do that little punk." Ernesto smirked. "I'll toss down two cards, and that's the end of this turn here brat."

Ace 1st Turn:

"Ok, first things first I'll use a move my friend Mason should remember by summoning Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit, and then I'll sacrifice him to summon Hieratic Dragon of Su in attack mode." Ace called as the golden dragon appeared only to be replaced with a blue one.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot attack during the turn it is Special Summoned this way. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, also make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Su_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Hieratic" monster. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Hieratic" monster, except this card, from your hand or your side of the field, to target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"Then since Tefnuit was sacrificed I can summon Hieratic Dragon Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord from my deck."

The orb appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A mysterious engraved Hieratic relic. It was thought to be a simple stone, but it was actually infused with the power of a sun-wielding dragon. Aeons passed, and the power of the relic grew and grew until it finally shone like the sun itself._

* * *

"Well hold that thought little brat! I'll be playing my face-down trap!" Ernesto smirked revealing his face-down. "Operation: Prankids!"

* * *

 _Operation: Prankids_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During the Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 "Prankids" Link Monster using "Prankids" monster(s)you control as material. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish this card from your GY; shuffle any number of "Prankids" cards from your GY into the Deck, and if you do, the attacking monster loses 100 ATK for each card returned, until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Operation: Prankids" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion.

"With it's continuous effect during the main phase I can Link Summon a Prankid! Like so! Appear the Link of Pranks!" Ernesto smirked as the Circuit appeared. "The Summoning conditions are two Prankids! I set both Prankids Ramp, and Prankids Token!"

The two flew up to the Bottom, and Left arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Prankids Doodle!" Ernesto smirked as a bird appeared cawing with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Prankids Doodle_

 _Wind Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Thunder/Link_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Bottom_

 _2 "Prankids" monsters_  
 _ _If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Prankids" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can Tribute this card, then target 2 "Prankids" cards in your GY with different names, except Link Monsters; add them to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Prankids Doodle" once per turn.__

* * *

"And that's only the start! Prankids Ramp's effect activates!"

"Fine." Ace nodded.

"When it's used for a Fusion or Link Summon for a Prankid you get bashed with 500 points of damage, and I get to summon another Prankid! Like this one! Prankids Rocksies!"

A rock being appeared grinning with 1500 defense points.

* * *

 _Prankids Rocksies_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent to the GY as Fusion or Link Material for the Summon of a "Prankids" monster: You can banish 1 card from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Prankids" monster from your hand or Deck in Defense Position, except "Prankids Rocksies". You can only use this effect of "Prankids Rocksies" once per turn._

* * *

 **(Ace: 3500)**

Ace frowned. "Can I continue my turn now?"

"Well after Doodle allows me to add Prankids House to my hand after he's Link Summoned." Ernesto smirked showing the spell. "Now get on with your move so I can crush you, and claim this park as my own."

"Fine, I use Monster Reborn to bring Tefnuit back from my graveyard and then the spell Hieratic Seal of Supremacy lets me summon another Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord from my hand." Ace grinned.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of Supremacy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Hieratic" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now, appear the Circuit of the Celestial Dragon!"

The circuit appeared as he said that.

"The summoning conditions are two dragons. I put Tefnuit and Su in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 2! Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres!"

The spheres appeared.

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 Dragon monsters_  
 _Once per opponent's turn, if this card is in the Extra Monster Zone (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field; return 1 face-up card on the field to the hand. If this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon monster from your hand or Deck, but change its ATK/DEF to 0. You can only use this effect of "Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh. Looks like I'm no longer the only one in this park who can Link Summon." Ernesto smirked. "I don't know how a punk like you does but if your monster has no points then you should stay with the trash, and get rid of that worthless card."

 ** _"Hey hey don't you insult the skills of these kids!"_** Lance yelled. **_"They can be stronger then you any day!"_**

"Now I Overlay my two copies of Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord." Ace continued as his two monsters flew into the Overlay Network. "Great dragon lord of the sun I humbly ask you to come to me in my hour of need! Illuminate the path to victory and shine your brilliance across the field! I Xyz Summon the rank 8, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Tribute any number of monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field (minimum 1), then destroy an equal number of cards on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Link, and Xyz? If you have summon methods like them then you must not be a poor trash person. Your more on the riches side are you?" Ernesto asked him smirking.

"Does it matter?" Ace questioned. "I play Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have six cards."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

The two drew.

"Now I summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit and use Star Changer to lower his level by one." Ace smiled.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when this face-up card on the field is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or card effect: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"Now his ability summons Dragon Core Hexer with its attack and defense points dropped down to zero." A dragon with a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Dragon Core Hexer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Many years of dragonslaying have bathed this huntress in countless amounts of blood. Each drop gave her more power, but at a terrible price, as her cursed body now spreads the dragontaint like an epidemic. No village will take her in, and she no longer even remembers what inspired her crusade in the first place._

* * *

"Wait huh?" Ernesto asked confused.

"Level eight Dragon Core Hexer tune with level three Hieratic Dragon of Nuit!" Ace called as Dragon Core Hexer became eight green rings and Nuit became three stars.

 **(LV: 8 + 3 = 11)**

"I Synchro Summon Star Eater!"

A red dragon with a star for a body appeared roaring with 3200 attack points.

* * *

 _Star Eater_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _ _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. When Synchro Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card attacks, it is unaffected by other card effects until the end of the Damage Step.__

* * *

 ** _"Whoa Ace Synchro Summoned!"_ **Lance grinned.

"Now I use Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis' special ability." Ace declared. "I use one Overlay Unit and send Hieratic Dragon of Asar, Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, and Hieratic Dragon of Eset to the graveyard to destroy your facedown card, your Prankids Rocksies, and your Prankids Doodle!"

 _Hieratic Sun Dragon Overload of Heliopolis: **(ORU: 2 - 1)**_

"Like I'll allow that to happen." Ernesto smirked. "I activate my face-down card!"

"A trap?" Ace asked in shock.

"No a spell. The spell known as Prankids on the Loose!" Ernesto smirked flipping it.

* * *

 _Prankids on the Loose_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _During the Main Phase: Fusion Summon 1 "Prankids" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, except "Prankids" monsters._

* * *

"With this I can Fusion Summon a Prankid using monsters on my field or hand!"

Ace frowned hearing that but nodded. "Ok, go ahead. I'll still win this turn."

"Yeah no you won't." Ernesto smirked. "Only if you get past this beast. I fuse Prankids Drop, Pulse, and Ramp in my hand!"

The three appeared before fusing.

"Prank of Fire! Prank of Water! Prank of Wind! Fuse together to form the ultimate prank! Fusion Summon! Appear level 10! Prankids House Battle Butler!"

A huge monster with 3000 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Prankids House Battle Butler_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Thunder/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Prankids Ramp" + "Prankids Drop" + "Prankids Pulse"_  
 _ _Must be Fusion Summoned. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by your opponent's card: You can target 1 monster in your GY, except a Fusion Monster; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Prankids House Battle Butler" once per turn.__

* * *

"And with that Pulse, and Drop's effect activates!" Ernesto smirked.

"Go ahead, but don't forget Heliopolis still destroys your cards." Ace reminded him.

Rocksies, and Doodle shattered.

"Drop restores my points by 1000, and Pulse allows me to send a second copy of Operation: Prankids to my graveyard." Ernesto explained as he sent the the card. "Then I can summon a second Rocksies, and Ramp from my deck!"

 **(Ernesto: 5000)**

"I play Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Sphere's effect!" Ace cried. "By tributing it I can send your Fusion Monster back to your Extra Deck!"

"What?" Ernesto asked surprised as the monster vanished.

"Star Eater and Heliopolis end this duel!" Ace called. "Attack!"

Ernesto smirked, "Pathetic. I have two monsters in front of me."

Ace grinned. "Not exactly, I still have one card and it's the key to me beating you. I activate the quickplay spell card Dragons take Flight!"

* * *

 _Dragons take Flight_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Activate only if your life points are lower than your opponents. This turn Dragon-Type monsters you control can attack your opponent directly, but if they do return them to your hand at the end of the battle phase.__

* * *

"Huh?" Ernesto asked surprised.

"Since you have more life points than me, this spell lets my dragons attack you directly." Ace revealed. "The thing is, at the end of the battle phase all my dragons return to my hand."

"Wait what?" Ernesto asked shocked.

 ** _"Ace wins!"_ **Lance grinned.

The two dragons roared before striking Ernesto.

* * *

 **Ace: 3500**

 **Ernesto: 0000**

 **Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yadda!" Mason cheered jumping up. "Ace bested him!"

"I won, so now you'll leave everybody alone." Ace told Ernesto only to freeze and look up as the screen depicting his victory used his full name revealing it to everyone there.

They looked up. Ace Akaba, the creator of Link Summoning.

"What?" Ernesto asked shocked. "Your THE Ace Akaba?"

Ace flinched slightly at that before nodding. "That's right, and I won so you'll go away and let Amy and the rest of us stay at the park like you promised."

Ernesto sneered before saying, "Fine keep the lame park all you want I don't care anymore."

With that he walked off. Ace watched him walk off... before fainting.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Poor Ace, that couldn't have been easy for him.**

 **bopdog111: Any bright ideas how he fainted?**

 **Ulrich362: Let's see, he's bad with crowds and was just in a relatively speaking important duel in front of a bunch of strangers. Not to the level of Serkion important but still important to him.**

 **bopdog111: What do you think will happen once he wakes up?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. Though in case anyone reading this story is curious the two of us have the following stories written to completion: Path of the Pendulum, Angel of Light, Darkest Determination, Summoner of Arc-V (Along with a sequel series), and a 5ds sequel to Darkest Determination that we're simply planning a name for. So those will periodically be updated as well along with the stories we are currently working on.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	30. Rematch with Sly!

**bopdog111: Well guys after that match with Ernesto let's see what's going on now.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, there's certainly going to be quite a lot going on.**

 **bopdog111: Don't forget about Sly.**

 **Ulrich362: True, he's still out there planning who knows what to as he put it "Claim Alex". With all seven Earthbound Immortals and Hundred-Eyed Dragon on his side though... that's looking like he might pull it off. It would take a miracle to beat him.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

After Ace fainted Amy panicked, and told her friends to call help. They nodded before running off.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later..._

"What... what happened?" Ace asked waking up.

 ** _"Ah your awake! Amy was really worried for ya as does Mason too."_** Lance answered.

Ace looked down. "Um... where are they?"

"They left after Amy told them to go get help after you fainted." Mason answered.

Ace frowned. "I should go, I ruined everybody's fun."

 ** _"What? No ya didn't. What made you think that?"_ **Lance asked him.

"I fainted, and made everybody worry." Ace answered before hugging his knees. "I'm too scared, and I upset people. You had to trick me for us to even have fun remember?"

"It's okay Ace. We will help you on it." Mason told him.

Ace just shook his head sadly. "I'm going home."

Mason hugged him. Ace blinked before just hugging him back. "Thank you."

Mason smiled at this.

"Ace." Mason called.

Ace turned back.

"You should at least let Amy know your okay." Mason told him.

"I don't know where she went though." Ace mentioned. "Plus... I'm worried about big sis."

"We all are." Mason told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "In fact I think Amy should help us out."

"Mason..." Ace started before tearing up and hugging him again.

Mason hugged him back.

"Thanks for being my friend." Ace whispered.

"Your welcome Ace." Mason smiled.

Ace just smiled.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Everyone had gotten together in the Synchro Dimension.

"Hey guys." Alex smiled at them.

"Hi Alex, everything ok around here?" Terri inquired.

"Yeah. Sly hasn't shown up yet." Alex answered.

"I see, and are you confident you'll defeat him when he does?" Declan inquired.

"I hope so..." Alex answered looking down.

"Aa aa." Bruno said while trying to hug her.

Alex hugged him back.

"Honestly, I'm half tempted to just wipe him out myself." Jack mentioned.

"I know what you mean, Sly... or whatever this thing is needs to be stopped." Carly agreed.

"Yes indeed." Kelly nodded.

"Just leave everything to me and Clear Wing." Yugo stated confidently.

"You can't Daddy... He won't accept your challenge." Alex told him.

"I won't give him a choice." Yugo told her. "Don't worry, I won't let him lay a finger on you Alex."

"We all won't let him." Leo told her.

Alex looked down. Her sisters all moved to hug her. Alex let them hug her as she cried softly.

"It'll be ok Alex, I promise." Stacy whispered.

"I wish... I wish I know what happened!" Alex cried.

"We'll find out." Leo reassured her. "I promise."

Alex cried in Leo's arms as they looked on. Then a raindrop hit Leo's head.

Leo blinked at that before looking up as it started to rain only to gently smile and kiss Alex. "It'll be ok."

Alex stayed in his arms while everyone besides them went under a stand to stay dry. "...Leo?"

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"I read once... That dancing in the rain is like a romantic moment..." Alex trailed off before asking, "Can we... do that?"

Leo just smiled. "Of course, that sounds wonderful."

Alex smiled back before she got in position while Leo got in his before they started to dance in the rain.

"Our baby girl." Rin whispered with a smile.

Everyone felt touched by this moment Leo, and Alex are making.

"They grow up so fast." Yugo smiled.

Luna placed a hand on her heart with a open smile to see her brother dancing with his girlfriend at the rain.

"Aa aa." Bruno whispered happily seeing Alex smiling.

Alex, and Leo continued on, and while getting soaked from head to toe they continued dancing on as everyone besides them can hear music beings to play.

 **(Cue Theme: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion)**

As the music plays Leo, and Alex continued dancing to the beat.

"Huh?" Luna whispered hearing the music.

"Might be some musicians touched by this playing a song for the moment." Lester told her.

"Maybe." she nodded.

Leo, and Alex continued on dancing as they smiled as they remembered the times they were together. From when they met, Leo got her Coral Dragon for her birthday, and a pair of earrings that he bought for Luna, and then also bought them for Alex, his support for her throughout the journey, the time they spent with their first kiss, their duel in the Ritual Dimension, and then their dancing during the Link Tournament.

"I'm so glad we met." Leo smiled.

"Me too Leo..." Alex smiled with tears in her eyes that mixed with the rain.

Leo just gently kissed her again. Alex kissed him back as they closed their eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Big sis looks so happy." Ace whispered.

The two of them pulled back just as the song ended.

"Beautiful." Lulu smiled.

Alex laid herself on her boyfriend with closed eyes, and a smile. He gently held her. They all watched on with smiles before Alex stiffened before turning away from Leo, and sneezed.

Leo blinked before laughing. "We should get out of the rain."

They both walked to the stand with everyone else as everyone noticed Alex is slightly shivering.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Rin suggested.

"C-Can Leo stay for tonight?" Alex requested.

"Of course." Yugo smiled.

Alex smiled as she again leaned on Leo with closed eyes, and a smile. With they started heading back.

"Leo... Don't ever leave me." Alex told him.

"I never will." he promised.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

After getting dry, and cleaned Alex was in bed, and she appears to look like she's having a nightmare. "No... No... Leo... Bruno... Mommy... No... No. NO!"

She woke up with a terrified scream breathing heavily.

"Alex!" Leo cried running into the room and pulling her into a hug. "It's ok, I'm right here."

Alex hugged him back crying. He just held her close.

"Leo..." Alex sobbed.

"It's ok, I promise." Leo said softly as he held her.

A few minutes later Alex have calmed down as she said, "Leo... Sorry."

"It's ok." Leo reassured her before pausing. "I can stay if it'll help."

Alex nodded hugging him tight.

"Ok Alex." Leo said quietly.

"I'm so sorry... I always try to be brave... But I still ended up being a crybaby the way I am..." Alex said having tears,

"That isn't true, anybody would be scared Alex but the truth is you're one of the bravest people I know." Leo smiled while gently wiping her tears.

Alex let him wipe her tears as she hugged Leo. He hugged her back before kissing her. "I mean it."

Alex continued in his embrace before they both lied down.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

The two continued sleeping in each other's embrace.

"Alex, are you..." Rin started before opening the door and smiling and quietly closing it again.

"Rin?" Yugo asked noticing this.

"They're asleep." she explained quietly.

Yugo smiled as he looked at the door where they are at. Suddenly Rin smiled and walked to Bruno's room. Yugo followed her. Rin gently picked up a sleeping Bruno before walking to Alex's room and gently putting him with his big sister. Yugo chuckled a little before walking off. Rin smiled before gently closing the door to let them sleep.

"How do you think they'll react?" Yugo smiled.

"I don't know." Rin answered. "I think it's sweet though."

* * *

 _Several minutes later..._

Leo and Alex were starting to wake up.

Alex opened her eyes to Leo with his own eyes starting to open.

"Morning..." Alex smiled to him.

"Morning Alex." Leo smiled back.

They both smiled before they noticed someone was with them. Looking they see a sleeping Bruno on the bed between them. Leo's eyes widened and he started blushing seeing him. Alex also did, "How-How did he...?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted before looking at Alex only to smile gently as he carefully picked Bruno up. "He's really cute isn't he?"

Alex smiled back, "Yeah he really is."

Leo just smiled. "You sleep well Bruno?"

Bruno started to wake up at that question.

"Morning." Leo smiled.

Good morning Bruno." Alex smiled to her brother placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Aa aa." Bruno smiled happily seeing her.

"How did you get in here from your room Bruno?" Alex smiled to him.

He just blinked at her in confusion before yawning only to start crying. The two young couple looked startled at this.

"Alex?" Leo asked.

Alex looked confused before her eyes widened and she smiled taking Bruno. "Come on, lets get you your bottle."

She walked off as Leo followed her. She walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of milk from the fridge before going to warm it up. "Good morning mommy, good morning daddy."

"Morning Alex." They both greeted with smiles. "Morning Leo."

"Good morning." Leo said politely as Alex prepared Bruno's bottle before sitting and feeding him.

"How did you two sleep?" Yugo asked them.

"Better when Leo came in." Alex answered.

"Why were you in there?" Rin asked Leo.

"I heard Alex scream and... wanted to make her feel better." Leo answered.

"Scream? About what?" Yugo asked concerned.

"I... don't know actually. A nightmare I think." Leo answered.

Alex looked down when she heard that continuing to feed her brother. Leo walked over and gently hugged her. "It's ok Alex."

Alex smiled leaning onto him. Leo just smiled back. Rin smiled before saying, "You two already looked like husband, and wife, and having a baby."

Leo turned bright red hearing that. Alex also did.

"That's... I mean..." Leo started nervously. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah. Young but yeah." Rin nodded as Yugo nodded also seeing that.

Leo swallowed nervously before nodding. "Yeah, we're too young."

Suddenly their phone started to ring. Yugo walked, and answered "Yeah?"

"Yugo where are you guys?" Yuya asked before an explosion sounded. "We need you guys to get here fast, all of you!"

Yugo looked alarmed before saying, "We'll be right there!" He hanged up.

"Yugo?" Rin asked nervously.

"Yuya, and the others are in trouble, and needs us there!" Yugo called.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Leo asked. "We need to help them."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Stacy? Zuzu?" Yuya called through the smoke. "Where are you guys?"

"Here!" Stacy called as he turned to see she was trying to help Zuzu who was unconscious.

"Zuzu!" Yuya cried running towards them only for another explosion to occur as Stacy screamed.

"Who's doing this!?" Yugo cried arriving with them.

They noticed Stacy and Zuzu were both out cold and looked badly hurt only for Leo to gasp in horror. "That... that's impossible."

"Leo?" Alex asked worried.

Leo was trembling in fear and staring past them. "That... how? It's not possible."

Alex turned to see what spooked him.

It was a massive black dragon with glowing red eyes that looked like it would tower over the Earthbound Immortals as it fired a beam of energy that destroyed LID.

"W-What is that?" Alex asked shocked.

Leo just stared at it in horror. "That's... the King of the Netherworld!"

"It's the what!?" Alex cried shocked. "Then that must mean Sly is here somewhere!"

 _ **"Not just him I'm afraid."**_ smirked a voice they didn't recognize.

"Who said...?" They turned to see.

It was a black version of Astral smirking.

"Hey who are you?" Leo asked before Alex widen her eyes.

"Wait a second... Black Version of Astral causing destruction... You must be Dark Mist!" Alex realized.

 ** _"I'm honored you know who I am."_ **Dark Mist smirked. **_"Honestly, the boy is a bit reckless but I'm not here to fight you. Just to pass along two messages for the little girl."_**

"Little girl? Your talking about me?" Alex asked him.

 ** _"That's right."_** Dark Mist answered. **_"First and foremost, we've picked up the fifth one and he is quite eager to get one of his little creations in your head for what you did before. And second, he really took your rejection poorly, I don't think Heartland was in that bad shape when Obelisk Force arrived."_**

With that Dark Mist smirked and vanished in a white light.

"F-Fifth one?" Alex asked shocked, and also horrified to learn Heartland was destroyed for yet a second time.

Rin started trembling hearing that. "No... no..."

"...Heartland... Terri, Hart, Shay, Lulu!" Alex screamed. "I destroyed Heartland!"

At her scream the King of the Netherworld turned towards them and prepared another blast. Seeing this Yugo cried, "Alex, Leo! Get away! He's about to blast you two!"

The two of them just stood frozen as the blast fired. Before it hit the Crimson Dragon defended them with it's wings.

"We're all doomed." Leo whispered as he fell to his knees. "It's over."

Alex turned to him as she cried before saying, "Leo I'm going to find Sly! If I beat him then the King will leave!"

"Alex... he has all seven Earthbound Immortals, he's too strong." Leo mentioned fearfully.

"But he isn't invincible!" Alex cried. "Heartland was destroyed because I rejected him! Now I must make up!"

She ran off to find him.

"Alex!" Leo cried running after her.

She ran looking around to find Sly or whatever it was that has possessed him with tears to beat him once, and for all. She looked around as the King continued his destruction. Eventually she spots something above a hill. Standing on it was Sly now wearing a black cloak.

"Sly!" Alex cried running over to settle the score.

He turned to her before smirking coldly. "Alex."

"Sly... What have you done?" Alex asked him with tears.

"What have I done?" Sly questioned. "I'm simply destroying everything you hold dear."

"It doesn't have to be that way!" Alex cried.

"Actually it does." Sly told her. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"... I have to stop you from destroying everything else... You released the King of the Netherworld, and destroyed Heartland!" Alex called.

"So? What difference does that make?" Sly questioned.

"Sly we could've been just friends!" Alex called.

"That's in the past, now unless you have something productive to say this conversation is over." Sly told her before turning to watch the destruction.

Alex grunted as she cried, "Okay fine Sly! I challenge you!"

He smirked and turned to her. "Alright, on three conditions."

"Wh-What?" Alex asked.

"First, no interruptions like last time. Keep Leo on a tight leash." Sly answered. "Second, should I win I'll be claiming you like I said before and all of the other dimensions will burn to the ground."

Alex grunted before asking, "What's the third condition?"

"If by some miracle you defeat me..." Sly started before smirking as they heard loud crying.

"H-Huh?" Alex asked looking around.

That's when she noticed an ape wearing a cape was holding a hysterical Bruno.

"Should I lose, he loses his life as well." Sly smirked coldly.

Alex looked shocked before yelling, "Hey that's cheating!"

"Do I look like I care what you think?" Sly questioned. "Those are the terms of our duel, or I could just have Zeman kill him now."

"Zeman? Wait... You meant Zeman the Ape King?" Alex asked eyes widening.

"Who else?" Sly smirked as the ape tightened its grip on Bruno causing him to cry even louder.

Alex grunted looking up at Zeman looking heartbroken over what to do. If she wins Bruno would die but if she loses then the Dimensions will perish.

Leo arrived, and widen his eyes "Zeman!?"

"Fantastic, you're here." Sly frowned. "Come any closer and the brat dies."

"Sly! This is unfair!" Leo yelled at him. "How can Alex win if you do this!?"

"Simple... She's not suppose to win." Sly smirked.

"Who are you really?" Alex asked him.

Sly chuckled as he said, "Very well since your so insistant. I am the spirit of One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!"

"The..." Leo started in shock. "No way."

"How did you...?" Alex asked shocked.

"When Yusei defeated that useless Dark Signer my spirit was sealed in the underworld, and then after some negative effects from a few years I was released and planned my revenge. And then I came across this brat called Sly." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"Then were you the one who killed him?" Leo questioned.

"You guessed it. It was after the situation with the Friendship Cup." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon answered. "I have seen Alex from his memories, and decided for her to be my Queen."

"You mean you killed Sly and now want Alex?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah pretty much. Of course I also want to destroy everything, and everyone that gets in my way. And the Dark Signers were fools to not use my power for their Immortals should they perish." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "And that is why I created the 'Earthbound Era'."

Leo glared at One-Hundred Eyed Dragon angrily before turning to Alex. "Keep your baby brother safe ok?"

"I... I don't know if I can... If I win Zeman would crush him... But if I don't..." Alex said with tears.

"Yes you can." Leo said quietly before hugging her. "You want someone to die, I'll do it."

"Leo!" Alex cried.

"Oh?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked interested.

"Let Bruno go, and you can have me." Leo told him.

"Leo..." Alex trailed off shocked.

"You heard me." Leo repeated.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked, "Zeman! You heard him!"

Leo turned to Alex. "Promise me you'll win."

"But Leo... You will..." Alex said as tears started.

"I know." Leo told her as he walked over to Zeman and took Bruno before walking back. "But he's more important right now."

The moment he said that purple flames appeared around Leo completely trapping him. Alex started to cry at this.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Awe-struck.**

 **Ulrich362: Understandably. Unfortunately as awful as this cliffhanger is Sixth Dimension is going on a brief pause while we finish Inheritor and work a bit on Vylon and something new. Our finished fics will still be receiving updates though.**

 **bopdog111: As much as I can try.**

 **Ulrich362: Well one chapter every day or two shouldn't be that hard Bopdog, that aside, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	31. Battle of the Immortals!

**Ulrich362: Well, to say Alex is in a bad situation would be an understatement and the duel hasn't even started yet.**

 **bopdog111: One of the worse things imaginable.**

 **Ulrich362: The Pendulum Dimension is in ruins, the King of the Netherworld has somehow returned, oh and as far as her rematch with the One-Hundred Eyed Dragon if she loses she'll be forced to become his queen, and if she wins Leo dies.**

 **bopdog111: Not to mention Heartland was also destroyed, and Dark Mist is back.**

 **Ulrich362: So yeah... I guess all we can do is wait and see what's going to happen. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"We'll be ok Alex, remember I won't let anything bad happen to you." Leo told her. "I love you."

"Leo..." Alex sobbed seeing he was willing to give up his life for her to fight.

"Pathetic. You should care more to worry about only yourself not anyone else." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "Friendship is only a weakness nothing to worry about."

Leo just looked at Alex with a smile before nodding. Alex only looked heartbroken before looking down, and then got herself ready sniffing.

"Ha. You really intend to challenge me in that disappointing condition of yours?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"Alex!" called a voice as they heard footsteps approaching.

Hearing that the three kids, and Zeman turned to see while Bruno stayed closed to Leo fearful.

It was everyone in her family except Yuya, Zuzu, and Stacy.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Hmup. You all have came just in time for Alex to be my queen." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"Is that some kind of sick joke?" Yugo questioned angrily.

"Alex... I have just two things to say to you." Rin told her. "First, that isn't Sly anymore you remember that right?"

"I-It's One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!" Alex answered with tears.

"Exactly, I know it's upsetting and maybe the real Sly could be reasoned with but that creature can't be." Rin stated. "Which is why, we're all supporting you."

As Rin said that her Bracelet began glowing as Alex's duel disc started to glow. One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked, "Well even if she can defeat me she can kiss her boyfriend goodbye. If she loses the Dimensions will perish. If she wins her boyfriend will perish. Makes for a perfect way for me to win despite the outcome, and that she can't win at all don't you think?"

"Little sis, don't worry about Leo. Just take this creep down once and for all." Dawn told her.

"D-Dawn..." Alex looked hurt hearing that.

"She means don't worry, we'll keep him safe for you." Terri clarified.

Alex sniffed before nodding getting set.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked, "Well then from that let your crowing as my Queen commence!"

"Aa aa." Bruno whispered. "Aa aa... aa aa."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stay This Way from Ashes to New)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Let's hope she's ready." Kolter mentioned.

"She is." Yugo told him. "Alex can pull it off."

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked drawing before saying, "And I'll start off by activating Mausoleum of the Emperor."

* * *

 _Mausoleum of the Emperor_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During any Main Phase: The turn player can pay 1000 LP x the number of monsters normally needed for the Tribute Summon of a monster (max. 2000); that player Normal Summons/Sets that monster without Tributing. (This is their one Normal Summon/Set for that turn. This is not a Tribute Summon.)_

* * *

Alex looked at the card that appeared as she grunted as One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. **(** **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 2000)**

The Stone Heart appeared it pumped as Jin looked fearful hiding behind Kolter who took cover.

"Advent! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon chanted raising the card up.

At that the Heart was engulfed before what formed was the Immortal, Kalin used roaring.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 3000  
_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

 _'Ah the Immortal Kalin used!'_ Alex thought staring at the Immortal.

"I end with 2 set cards." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew as she said, "Okay. I activate Double Summon."

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"That way I can summon two monsters this turn. Like Crystron Thystvern, and Crystron Rion!" Alex called as the blue wyvern, and the blue machine appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Thystvern_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Crystron Thystvern". You can only use 1 "Crystron Thystvern" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh those machines won't stop me." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"Maybe not but she will." Alex called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"You brought your ace out to stop me. That won't make a difference." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

Coral Dragon sees Ccapac Apu as she roared at it who roared back.

"Their not friends but I will get rid of him. Staring with this! I play Coral Dragon's ability to discard a card, and destroy Ccapac Apu!" Alex called discarding Rosenix as Coral Dragon fired a blast at Ccapac Apu destroying it.

 ** _"Down you go!"_** Ai grinned seeing the Immortal destroyed.

"Clever! Even if she can't use Spells, Traps, or attack at that thing she can still use Monster Effects against it." Takeru smiled at this.

"And there's more. He's wide open." Yusaku added.

Alex called, "Now Coral Dragon attack him directly!"

The dragon charged as One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked, "Face-down open! Draining Shield!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and I regain Life Points equal to your monster's attack points." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked as the attack was stopped. **(** **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 4400)**

"I knew that would be too easy." Kolter admitted.

"He's the wielder of 7 of the strongest monsters. He won't make any careless plays." Yusaku told him.

Alex said, "I place 3 cards down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 4400**

* * *

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked drawing as he smirked. **(** **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 2400)**

The Heart appeared again pumping as they looked on grunting.

"O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

At that what rose was a giant green lizard immortal as they looked on while the Immortal roared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field._

* * *

They grunted at this.

"Now Alex you should be careful about Coral Dragon's ability because if Ccarayhua is destroyed, and goes to the graveyard all other cards on the field goes along with it." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "Ccarayhua attack Alex!"

The Lizard Immortal fired a blast which hit Alex as she cried out. **(Alex: 1200)**

"Alex!" Leo, and Luna cried.

"Aa aa!" Bruno cried beginning to cry.

Alex grunted before calling, "I play my face-down... Central Mark!"

* * *

 _Central Mark_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you take damage from a direct attack you can Special Summon 1 "Central Token" (DARK/Machine/LV1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your side of the field in Attack Position. As long as you control a "Central Token" your opponent cannot attack directly. This card must be face-up on the field to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"When you attack me directly I can summon a Central Token!" Alex called as a small robot appeared.

* * *

 _Central Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Central Mark"._

* * *

"As long as I have a Central Token while Central Mark is on my field you can't attack directly!" Alex called.

 ** _"Yeah what's good!"_** Lance cheered. **_"She now has something to deal with that bothersome effect!"_**

"She still needs to deal with the other effects of the Immortals." Bonnie reminded. "Ccarayhua can destroy all cards if destroyed, and goes to the graveyard, and it can't be attacked. And it also can't be effected by Alex's spells or traps."

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "Well now guess I need to get rid of that card. I can wait. Your turn now."

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew as the recoil of the attack of Ccarayhua got to her as she grunted which made Leo, and Luna ran to her to help her out. "I-I'm okay guys."

"Alex if you need help..." Leo trailed off.

Alex smiled to him, "I'll be okay Leo. I promise."

She then said, "Okay I summon Crystron Prasiortle!" The green turtle appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Prasiortle_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Prasiortle" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"What good will that thing do you?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"This." Alex grinned. "Level 6 Coral Dragon tune with level 2 Prasiortle!"

"What?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked surprised as Coral Dragon turned to 6 rings while Prasiortle turned to 2 stars.

 **(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)**

"Dragon from the Coral Reef surface here to shape the world! Gifted from the power of the Crimson Star rejoice! Synchro Summon! Join the field Level 8! Marine Dragon!"

Her dragon's evolved form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Marine Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Coral Dragon" + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn: You can discard one card, banish one card your opponent controls. This affect does not target the banished card. If this Synchro Summoned Monster is destroyed add one card from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 ** _"Ah yeah that's card great!"_** Ai grinned remembering what Marine Dragon can do.

"But it's too bad she can't use it's ability." Ryoken told him. "She needs to discard a card to play that effect. She doesn't have any cards in her hand."

"I activate my face-down! Jar of Greed!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Jar of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 1 Card._

* * *

"I can draw 1 card!" Alex drew seeing it was Crystron Smiger.

"Okay but let me remind ya try to destroyCcarayhua you pay the price." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

Alex grinned, "I play Marine Dragon's ability! By discarding a card 1 can banish 1 card on your field!"

"Banish!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon cried in shock.

Marine Dragon aimed it's sights on Ccarayhua.

"No you don't! I play my face-down, Immortal Guard!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called.

* * *

 _Immortal Guard_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates an effect that targets (and no other cards): You can destroy 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster you control, and if you do negate that effect._

* * *

"By destroying Ccarayhua I can negate that effect!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called as Ccarayhua shattered as Marine Dragon's effect was negated.

Lance blinked confused, **_"I don't get it._ _Ccarayhua would be gettin rid of anyway. Why did he use that trap?"_**

"For Ccarayhua's ability." Bonnie answered. "Since it's destroyed all cards on the field are destroyed. And since Marine Dragon's effect was negated Ccarayhua isn't banished."

 ** _"Seriously? Anything gets by this punk!"_** Ai cried now getting it.

At that all cards on the field shattered as Marine Dragon, Central Mark, the Central Token, and One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's Field Spell. Alex grunted before saying, "Well since Marine Dragon was destroyed after she's Synchro Summoned I can add a card to my hand."

She added Threatening Roar.

"And then by banishing Rosenix, and Smiger I can use their effects! Rosenix summons a Crystron Token while Smiger allows me to add a Crystron Spell or Trap to my hand!" Alex called as the blue crystal appeared while she added Crystron Impact.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"Huh. Not bad Alex. Even with your field destroyed you managed to rebuild it, and still mantain good defense." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

Alex grunted, "I set two cards, and end my turn."

"She managed to rebuild herself." Yusei said. "But getting pass the rest of the Immortals will be tough at this rate."

* * *

 **Alex: 1200**

 **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 2400**

* * *

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon 3rd Turn:

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon drew as he smirked, "Well here's something. I activate another Field Spell. Immortal Realm!"

At that they appeared at a wasteland.

* * *

 _Immortal Realm_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During each Stand-By Phase: Place 2 Immortal Counters on the card for each one (max 6). This card gains these effects based on how many Immortal Counters on are on the card:  
● 2 or more: Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to add 1 "Earthbound Immortal" Monster from your Deck to your hand.  
● 4 or more: Negate the effect that says "Earthbound Immortal" Monsters can't be targeted for attacks, and if you do whenever they attack your opponent cannot play cards in response. These effects last until the end of your opponent's next turn.  
● 6: This card cannot be destroyed or targeted by your opponent's card effects.  
_

* * *

"What is this place?" Alex asked looking around.

"Immortal Realm! The true plane where the Immortals rage on." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "Next by paying 1000 Life Points I can activate the continuous spell, Dragonoid Generator!"

The spell Ryoken had appeared.

* * *

 _Dragonoid Generator_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 1000 LP. During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Dragonoid Token" (Machine/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 300) in Attack Position, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, also during the End Phase your opponent Special Summons 1 "Dragonoid Token" to their field in Attack Position (even if this card leaves the field). You can use this effect of "Dragonoid Generator" up to twice per turn._

* * *

 **(Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 1400)**

"So now twice a turn I can summon a Dragonoid Token." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"Oh I know what that means." Alex grunted.

"Indeed you do. Appear Dragonoid Tokens!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called as two dragon machines appeared.

* * *

 _Dragonoid Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Dragonoid Generator"._

* * *

"And now I sacrifice them both!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked as the two shattered while the heart appeared.

"Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

At that a huge orange hummingbird monster appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● When this card is removed from the field, other than by its own effect, destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"Carly's Immortal!" Jack cried seeing it.

Alex grunted, "I play my trap card! Threatening Roar!"

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"With this card you can't attack this turn!" Alex called.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon shrugged, "Ah well. I can enjoy this moment more. I place 1 card down. Your turn now. And you now must summon 2 Dragonoid Tokens per Dragonoid Generator."

Alex called, "I summon 2 Dragonoid Tokens!"

The two Tokens appeared with the Crystron Token.

Alex 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Alex cried drawing.

"Immortal Realm's effect activates! During each Stand-By Phase I place 2 Immortal Counters on it!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called as two Stone Hearts appeared. **(Immortal Counter: 2)**

Suddenly Zeman shattered.

"Wait what?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked shocked.

"You don't hurt our family." Yuri stated as Starving Venom roared.

"The only one losing today is you." Yuto stated. "For what you did here and to the Xyz Dimension."

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked, "Well even if you do beat me, and save Leo what can you do? Everything in both this dimension, and Xyz is in rubble nothing to save."

"We rebuilt it once, we can do the same again." Lulu told him.

"Mom's right Alex, now take him down!" Terri called confidently.

Alex looked before nodding, and then called "Okay I summon Genex Controller!"

The machine Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Genex Controller_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _As a master of all powers and elements, this is one of the few Genex monsters that can communicate with its companions.__

* * *

"And then I activate the spell card, Synchro Shape!" Alex called. "By returning a Synchro Monster to my Extra Deck I can discard the tip three cards of my deck!"

Alex discarded them.

* * *

 _Synchro Shape_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Synchro Monster in your graveyard: Add it to your Extra Deck, and if you do discard the top three cards of your deck. Banish this card from your graveyard target 1 Spell Card in your graveyard, and if you do treat this card's effect as the target's, then you can Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck but it cannot attack or use it's effects.__

* * *

"Go for it Alex." Leo smiled.

Alex then called, "Appear the Circuit that connects of the Signers!"

The circuit appeared.

"What the?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked now shocked.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are two monsters at least one is a Tuner! I set Dragonoid Token, and Genex Controller at the Link Markers!" Alex called as the two flew to the Bottom-Right, and Bottom-Left Arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon!" Alex called. "Link 2, Crystron Glassfiber!"

Her Link Monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Crystron Glassfiber_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Machine/Link_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2 monsters, including at least 1 Tuner_  
 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Tuner from your hand or Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card; Special Summon 1 Tuner Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Synchro Summon.) You can only use each effect of "Crystron Needlefiber" once per turn._

* * *

"So you have been expanding your Deck I see." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon remarked.

"Oh more than you know." Rin smiled.

"When Glasssfiber is Link Summoned I can summon a level 3 or lower Tuner form my Deck or hand!" Alex called. "I'll summon the level 3 Crystron Rion!"

Rion appeared in place.

"I like where this is going." Gale grinned.

"Well your monsters can't harm Aslla Piscu." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "And I believe you remember what happens if you defeat her do you?"

"Yeah..." Alex admitted. "All monsters on my field are destroyed, and I take 800 points of damage for each one."

"Exactly which means you can't do much now." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"Actually, you're the one who made the mistake." Leo smiled.

"Do I have to wrap tape around your mouth little boy?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked him.

"Just watch." Leo told him.

"I now activate Synchro Shape's effect from the graveyard!" Alex called as the card banishes itself.

"A spell from the graveyard?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked surprised.

"I have clone the effect of one spell in my graveyard!" Alex called. "I pick Dark Hole!"

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon flinched as the spell absorbed all the monsters destroying them.

Ai cried, ** _"Whoa with that the creepy duelist won't use Aslla Piscu's ability!"_**

"Yeah, a clever move." Celina smiled.

"And then I can summon a Synchro Monster but it can't attack or use it's abilities!" Alex called. "Come Coral Dragon!"

Coral Dragon appeared roaring.

"Nice." Lilly smiled.

"Your turn." Alex ended.

* * *

 **Alex: 1200**

 **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 1400**

* * *

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon 4th Turn:

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon chuckled before saying, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Yugo questioned.

"That she is more then worthy to be my queen." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "And that she can't be outmatched by any normal strong opponents."

"That's not going to happen." Rin told him.

"We will see." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked drawing.

 _Immortal Realm: **(Immortal Counter: 4)**_

That's when a deafening roar echoed as the King of the Netherworld turned to start approaching them.

"Ah! It's coming!" Ace cried hiding behind Ray.

"It's wise to fear the King of the Netherworld." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"Aa aa!" Bruno cried shaking his head. "Aa aa!"

Leo hold him tight.

"Alright Alex you dealt with Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, and Aslla Piscu but let's see which Immortal you can deal with now. I activate Immortal Realm's effect!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called. "While it has 2 or more Immortal Counters I can discard a card to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand! Guess who?"

"No thanks." Alex told him.

"It's this one of course. Give it up the Immortal known as Cusillu!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked showing the monster.

"Cusillu, careful Alex that one can cut your life points in half." Leo warned.

"Well first off is using Generator's effect." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked as the two tokens appeared. "And now bye-bye tokens, and hello Immortal!"

With that Cusillu rose up from the stand roaring.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Cusillu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this face-up card you control would be destroyed by battle, you can Tribute 1 other monster you control instead, and halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

With Cusillu's appearance the King of the Netherworld roared again.

"Sounds like the King himself wishes me to use his servants to destroy the Signers." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"We beat them once, and with everyone helping we'll do it again no problem at all." Leo stated confidently as his mark started glowing. "This time, there are six signers opposing you instead of just five."

"If you can do that of course." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "Cusillu attack Alex!"

The Immortal charged a attack before reaching it's hand to Alex.

"Alex!" her sisters all called fearfully.

"I activate Necro Gardna's effect!" Alex called.

"Wha-!?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked surprised.

"By banishing this card your attack gets cancelled out!" Alex called as the Gardna protected her from the Immortal.

He grunted, "You don't know when to back down when you know you lost. Alex there is no point in fighting. You know you can't win against me."

"She hasn't lost yet, and actually... there is a point in fighting." Yugo told him. "A lot of reasons."

"Oh?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked.

"Saving Sly for one." Rin stated.

"Fool. Did you forget this brat died." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"You mean like the former Dark Signers who were brought back from the dead?" Yugo asked.

"Or maybe the Barian Emperors who were revived using the Numeron Code, either way once you lose we can get Sly back." Lulu added. "Yeah he was a creep but he deserves another chance and we'll give him one."

"Pathetic. You all depend too much. When will you learn you can't save everyone, nothing will go your way forever, and that you can never stop evil." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"You might be right, but we'll try anyway." Kelly stated. "Right little sis?"

"Right." Alex nodded.

One-Hundred Eyed scoffed before setting a card. "Be that way if you like."

Alex 4th Turn:

 _Immortal Realm: **(Immortal Counter: 6)**_

With Coral Dragon were the two Dragonoid Tokens.

Alex drew before calling, "I play Coral Dragon's ability!"

She discarded the card she drew as Coral Dragon tackled through Cusillu making it shatter marking it the forth Immortal she defeated in the duel.

"Yes." Dawn grinned.

"Since Undeveloped Greed was sent it's effect activates allow me to draw 2 cards!" Alex called drawing looking before saying, "Your turn."

"The real danger is still in his deck though." Yuki recalled.

"Your move." Alex ended.

Rin just closed her eyes as her bracelet continued to glow.

* * *

 **Alex: 1200**

 **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 1400**

* * *

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon 5th Turn:

He drew as he smirked, "Dragonoid Generator."

The two tokens appeared before vanishing.

"Arise Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called as what rose was a blue lined whale monster that roared.

Suddenly they heard crying. They turned.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn, you can inflict damage equal to half this card's DEF to your opponent. If you do, this card cannot attack that turn. Also, if this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase._

* * *

Bruno had started crying and was reaching for Alex. Grunting One-Hundred Eyed Dragon coldly told Rin, and Yugo "Get that worm to shut it's wailing hole before I make Chacu Challhua eat him."

That's when everyone except One-Hundred Eyed Dragon noticed something shocking, Bruno was also reaching towards him.

"Bruno?" Terri asked shocked.

 ** _"Reaching for..."_** Flame started before pausing. **_"Wait, what are those relationships you humans have with each other again?"_**

"Duel Spirits which are our monsters." Terri answered.

 ** _"Not what I meant, I mean Kolter and Jin are brothers, Luna's Leo sister... what were the other ones again?"_** Flame asked. ** _"Ma ma right?"_**

"What?" Dawn asked shocked.

Yuto blinked in confusion. "Brother, sister, mother, father, son, daughter, grandmother, grandfather, uncle..."

The moment Yuto said that Bruno reached for Sly's body again.

"Uncle?" Leo asked shocked. "Bruno thinks of Sly as his Uncle?"

"Looks like Bruno wants to give Sly another chance too, even before meeting him." Yugo noted.

"Chacu Challhua use your Special Ability, and inflict 800 points to Alex!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called as the whale fired a blast at Alex who got hit. **(Alex: 0400)**

"Alex!" Leo cried.

"Your lucky that he can't attack when it's used." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon told her. "Your turn."

A Dragonoid Token appeared.

Alex 5th Turn:

Alex drew before suddenly collapsing to one knee from the blast.

"Alex!" her sisters cried running up to her.

"Faith or no faith you will fall now Alex." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "It's only a matter of time before your defeated."

"No, she won't." Dawn stated before her eyes widened and she stopped moving.

"Dawn?" Terri noticed.

Alex slowly got up as she declared, "I'm... Still standing!"

A few seconds later Dawn shook her head before turning to Alex. "Integration."

"What?" Alex asked taking a few breathes.

"I just saw it, Koga, Herald of Ultimateness, Coral Dragon, Drident, and Master Peace, the Pendulum Dracoslayer combined into one monster." Dawn told her.

"Haha please. You honestly think that would be match against me?" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

Alex said, "If it can... Beat you yeah!"

She discard a card as Coral Dragon tackled Chacu Challua destroying it as One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked, "Go face-down! Immortal Reign!"

* * *

 _Immortal Reign_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Earthbound Immortal" Monster you control is destroyed: Special Summon 1 "Earthbound Immortal" from your Hand._

* * *

"Another trap?" Leo questioned.

"With this I can summon another Immortal!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked as he chanted, "O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

At that what rose was a red lined spider giant screeching with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Uru_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Inscet_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● You can Tribute 1 monster to take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase._

* * *

"Uru, great." Leo frowned.

Alex flinched seeing it looking fearful seeing it's a Spider. "S-S-S-Spider..."

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon heard that, and smirked "Aaahhh... So there is an Immortal you feared after all..."

Leo's eyes widened in shock seeing that. _'Oh no, of all the Earthbound Immortals he had to summon that one now. Alex...'_

Alex said, "T-Turn end..."

* * *

 **Alex: 0400**

 ** **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 1400****

* * *

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon 6th Turn:

"Scared of bugs Alex? I figured that you have a fear for something sooner or later." One-Hundred Dragon smirked drawing. "This might strike fear. I use Dragonoid Generator's effect!"

A Token appeared.

"Next is Uru's ability! By tributing my Token your Coral Dragon now belongs to me!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked as the token shattered while Uru spewed webs encasing Coral Dragon as it roared before pulled.

"No!" Rin cried in horror.

Coral Dragon soon was spawned on his field now sporting blood red glowing eyes.

"And now my new servant destroy one of her tokens, and then attack another!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked discarding a card as Coral Dragon destroy two of the Tokens. "And now Uru attack her, and end this duel!"

Uru charged a blast as Kelly noticed the cards in Alex's hand. Kuriboh, and Crystron Smiger.

"Alex quick stop him!" Kelly cried as Leo ran to Yugo and Rin.

"Keep Bruno and Alex safe." he requested.

"Leo?" Yugo asked.

Alex stand still in horror seeing the Immortal as one of her most fears about to finish charging.

Leo's mark started glowing as he turned towards the duel. "I won't be able to after all."

With that he held up a card and started running towards the One-Hundred Eyed Dragon.

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon! Attack, Crafty Break!"

As Leo said that he tackled One-Hundred Eyed Dragon just as Power Tool Dragon impaled them both through the chest.

Alex widen her eyes seeing that before calling, "Kuriboh!"

Kuriboh appeared as it blocked the attack. One-Hundred Eyed Dragon grunted before pushing Leo off, "Get off of me."

Alex ran to Leo to him, "Leo! Leo no! Please no! I can't lose you!"

Leo didn't respond as a red stain appeared on his shirt.

"Leo! LEO!" Alex screamed.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon started laughing, "Wow. Tell me Alex what is more hilarious then this?"

Alex now with a new vigor stood up, and glared at him with tears in her eyes as it started to rain. Everyone just stared in disbelief.

"So with your boyfriend now gone your now mine to collect." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "It isn't long-"

"SHUT UP!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's eyes widen, and stepped back in shock hearing her shout like that as she continued, "I had been nice to you, and gave you chances to change but... But now you really done it... I will not forgive you for this!"

At that her eyes started to give a glow.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon grunted before saying, "Seems like your nature is gone. Very well. To the death!"

With that he place a card down ending his turn.

Alex 6th Turn:

Alex drew as Coral Dragon spawned on her field. "Coral Dragon destroy Uru!"

Coral Dragon charged attacking the Immortal destroying him.

"I play the trap, Contaminated Earth!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called.

* * *

 _Contaminated Earth_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Level 8 or higher monster you control are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. This turn, that monster cannot attack or activate its effects._

* * *

"Alex..." Yugo started nervously.

 **(New Dueling Theme: No More Sorrow by Linkin Park)**

"With this card I can summon the last Immortal!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called as the thunder clouds echoed before he chanted, "Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound Immortal! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!"

A sign of a huge condor appeared as what exited was a purple lined Condor Immortal who cawed as Alex glared at it.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1_

 _DEF: 1_

 _ _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn, by skipping the Battle Phase, you can make your opponent's Life Points become 1.__

* * *

Ace asked surprised, "Only 1 attack point?"

"Only one, but it's the most dangerous of them all." Rin told him.

Alex said sternly, "I set a card. Make your move!"

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Gohan's Anger)**

 **Alex: 0400**

 **Sly/One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 1400**

* * *

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon 7th Turn:

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called drawing, "Alright Alex. You brought this upon yourself!"

He looked as he smirked, "And now I use Rasca's effect! Your Life Points get zapped to 1!"

Rasca commence a blast as Alex grunted getting hit. **(Alex: 0001)**

She knelt.

Alex slowly turned. Luna and the other Signers were running up to her.

"What's going on?" Akiza asked her.

Alex slowly rose up before she slowly pointing over to Leo. They turned before Luna's eyes widened and she started breaking down into tears.

"That brat's sister, and his friends are here." One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. "Not to worry you all will be joining him VERY soon!"

"No... Your the one who's going there." Alex stated coldly.

Surprised One-Hundred Eyed Dragon said, "Well now... I knew you have a cold side somewhere. Well now here comes the main attraction! Come forth Dark Tuner Love Sucker!"

 _Wiraqocha Rasca: **(LV: 10 - 9 = 1)**_

His Dark Tuner appeared with it's sadistic face.

* * *

 _Dark Tuner Love Sucker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fiend/Dark Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Target 1 "Earthbound Immortal" or 1 level 10 Monster you control: Reduce it's level to 1, and if you do Special Summon this card from your hand._ _When this card is used for a Synchro Summon and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Equip Spell to your hand._

* * *

"That monster!" Kelly cried seeing it.

"Now to finish this. Level 9 Love Sucker dark tunes the level 1 Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!"

The monster turned to 9 stars as they flew around the Earthbound Immortal who looked around at that before they shot themselves inside the Immortal making it cry in pain as the stars inside it turned black as they collided with Wiraqocha Rasca's stars forming 8 black stars.

 **(LV: 9 - 1 = -8)**

"When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon chanted.

At that what appeared was his monster roaring just before an aura coated Sly's body as a dark mist exited as Sly gasped before collapsing as the mist entered the monster form as it roared.

* * *

 _One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level -8_

 _Dragon/Dark Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 non-Tuner monster +_ _1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _This card gains the effect(s) of all DARK monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

" Wait a second, what just happened?" Yuki questioned.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon roared before laughing, **_"I have no longer use for that meatsack's body so if you want him take him!"_**

Sly slowly groaned waking up, "W-What? What just happened?"

"Sly get over here quick!" Yugo called to him.

Sly looked over, and prepared to make a remark but saw One-Hundred Eyed Dragon, and fearfully ran over to Yugo, and the others "Can someone explain to me what is happening!?"

"Short answer, you died and were brainwashed by that dragon and now Alex is trying to stop it, Leo tried to kill it and himself but failed. Oh and Bruno, Alex's little brother who for some reason thinks she's his mom, wants you to be his uncle." Rin answered.

Sly widen his eyes before turning over to the battle.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon laughed before smirking, **_"Since Love Sucker was used for a Synchro I can take Dragon Shield from my Deck, and equip it to me!"_**

The shield encased him.

* * *

 _Dragon Shield_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Dragon-Type monster. It cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving it._

* * *

 ** _"And my effect gains the effects of the seven Immortals!"_ **The shadows entered his body as he roared loudly as he started laughing manically.

Alex grunted before saying, "You destroyed Heartland, and Paradise City... Hurt everything I loved... Murdered Leo! You will not survive this day!"

 ** _"I love your new cold side Alex... To be truthful I was hoping you would hold it until you were my queen. But now that you released it I am now more then happy to make you Leo's queen in death."_** One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked. " ** ** _Dragon Shield prevents me from dealing battle damage, and since I use Rasca's effect I can't use Chacu Challua's effect either... However I can still play the spell, Raigeki to destroy all of your monsters!"_****

* * *

 _Raigeki_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.__

* * *

Lightning struck the Tokens, and Coral Dragon as they all shattered.

"... Alex stop it!" Sly shouted at her.

 ** _"Ah... The human who tried to Alex as his own begs her to stop dueling me... How touching. You best be tempted to listen if you don't want to die."_** One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"Stop dueling, not even a little bit. What needs to stop is that hateful attitude. What would Leo think if he saw you like this?" Sly asked.

That cause Alex to stop, and pause hearing that.

Images of her, and Leo talking before he turned away from hearing the way she talks as she looked down saddened.

She continued letting that image play in her head as she turned to Leo's body walking over, "Leo... I'm so sorry..."

She started to cry as she knelt, and buried her face in his chest. There was silence before Alex heard a single sound, a single heartbeat.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): When the One-Hundred Eyed Dragon shoved Leo he inadvertently moved him just enough that Leo wasn't instantly killed. He has minutes at best but he's not dead quite yet. Once is enough for him to die.)**

Alex paused hearing that, and widen her eyes hearing that. She listened to see if she had gotten mad. Nearly two minutes passed in silence before she heard it again, only it was quieter. Alex hearing that called, "Akiza! AKIZA! HE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Akiza's eyes widened as she ran to Alex only for One-Hundred Eyed Dragon to block her.

 ** _"Oh no, she watches him die."_**

"Get out of the way!" Jack called about to summon Red Dragon Archfiend.

 _ **"Stay back human."**_ One-Hundred Eyed Dragon stated coldly.

Alex grunted before saying, "I have to win this duel..."

She stood up before calling, "Let's finish this!"

"Absolutely! I end my turn!" One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

Alex 7th Turn:

Alex drew as she looked over, "Okay I activate the spell card, Soul Absorption! When a card is removed from play I gain 500 Life Points!"

* * *

 _Soul Absorption_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If a card(s) is banished: Gain 500 LP for each._

* * *

 ** _"Please what could you do with that?"_** One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked.

"For this! Soul Release!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Soul Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target up to 5 cards in any Graveyard(s); banish them._

* * *

"Good, she needs that." Yuto noted.

 ** _"What?"_** One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked shocked.

"With this I remove five cards from the graveyard! I remove Wiraqocha Rasca, Uru, Aslla Piscu, Chacu Challhua, and Ccarayhua!" Alex called.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon watched in shock as the five Immortals were removed from his graveyard as he got weaker while Alex glowed. **(Alex: 2501)**

The glow from Soul Absorption also reached Leo which healed his wound a little bit. Not completely.

 ** _"Well, this is certainly amusing."_** smirked a familiar voice that caused Rin, Lulu, Terri, and Alex to shudder in fear.

"Who said?" They turned.

It was a face they hoped to never see again, the Doktor smirking at the duel.

"You!?" Lulu asked shocked. "But..."

"We saw that Obelisk Force tore your card in half!" Rin protested.

"True, and it was quite painful. Though I've been granted a second life, and after last time I think it's clear I went with the wrong hosts. A mistake I won't make again." the Doktor smirked. "Now then, why don't we..."

Suddenly he paused only to frown.

"Seems I have to leave you alone for now, but I'll be seeing you all again, along with my traitorous daughter."

"Mir made the right choice." Celina said to him angirily.

"Do you really have time to argue with me when the boy is at death's door?" the Doktor questioned.

Alex said, "No... He isn't dead yet... And I can still save him!"

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon scoffed, **_"Please... You may have gotten rid of 5 of my powerful Immortals but I still have Cusillu, and Ccapac Apu to destroy you."_**

"Not for long. I play the spell, Dragon Return!" Alex called. "With this I revive Marine from from the graveyard, and destroy all spells, and traps on your field!"

* * *

 _Dragon Return_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your graveyard, and then destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field.__

* * *

 ** _"What?"_ **One-Hundred Eyed Dragon asked shocked as the dragon appeared before flapping it's wings destroying Dragon Shield but Immortal Realm stood still, and firm.

"Just a little more." Yusei noted.

"I end my turn!" Alex ended.

* * *

 **Alex: 2501**

 **One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 1400**

* * *

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon 8th Turn:

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon drew before calling, ** _"Fine then! I activate Immortal Realm's effect! When I have 4 or more Immortal Counters I can negate the effect that makes an Immortal immune to being attacked but in exchange you can't play anything when said Immortal attacks! And since I absorbed the Earthbound Immortals I have gained those effects!"_**

"Not good." Crow frowned.

They are unaware Alex did something.

 ** _"Now die! I attack Marine Dragon!"_ **One-Hundred Eyed Dragon fired a blast at Marine Dragon that destroyed it. **(Alex: 2301)**

"Aa aa!" Bruno cried before starting to bawl in Yugo's arms.

 ** _"And now Ccapac Apu's effect activates! When I destroy a monster I can inflict damage equal to it's attack points! DIE!"_ **One-Hundred Eyed Dragon called firing another blast as Alex looked on before it hit triggering an explosion.

"No way..." Terri whispered in shock.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon smirked, ** _"Finally... Now your done..."_**

He turned, and started...

"Not... Yet!"

"Little sis?" Kelly asked in shock.

The smoke cleared that Alex has a lot of injuries that are slightly bleeding as she declared, "I... Still have Life Points!"

 **(Alex: 0851)**

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon seeing this protested, ** _"What trickery is this!? That blast should've killed you, and-Hm?"_**

The smoke cleared more showing of a card that was being banished...

...Damage Diet.

"She's ok." Kelly whispered wiping away tears.

"I was so scared." Rin said quietly.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon growled, ** _"Really persistent aren't you?"_**

"I... I won't lose this duel... And I... I will defeat you!" Alex declared.

 ** _"I somehow doubt that."_ **Dark Mist smirked appearing next to the Doktor. ** _"Though even if you do somehow manage it he's by far the weakest of us so feel free to show us your strategies."_**

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon growled warningly at Dark Mist for that remark.

Terri widen her eyes seeing him, "Y-You! You were the one who appeared in my dreams!"

 ** _"_** ** _Appearing in a young lady's dreams? I'm flattered, but I'll have to reject you."_** Dark Mist taunted. ** _"However, I do have a gift for you."_**

"What?" Terri asked him.

Dark Mist just smirked tossing her a single card. _**"A gift."**_

Terri caught it before taking a look.

 _'Isn't this...'_ Terri thought surprised.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon growled, ** _"Fine. Make your final turn Alex!"_**

Alex 8th Turn:

Alex slowly stood up weakly as she slowly reached, and drew her card before collapsing on her knee. Suddenly someone caught her. "Get up."

Alex slowly looked to see who caught her. It was Sly who was looking away from her.

secs ago"S-Sly..." Alex grunted slowly standing up breathing looking at One-Hundred Eyed Dragon as she looked at the card as she drew, and smiled, "I now I activate the spell, Banished Power! This revives 1 Monster from the graveyard, and it gains 1000 attack points for every one of your banished monsters!"

* * *

 _Banished Power_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Monster from your graveyard, and if you do it gains 1000 ATK for each opponent's banished monsters. During the End Phase: Remove the monster summoned by this effect from play._

* * *

Coral Dragon reappeared as it gained 5000 points. **(ATK: 2400 + (1000 * 5) = 7400)**

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon frowned before smirking, **_"Well not bad but too bad with Ccapac Apu, and Cusillu I can't be attacked which makes your spell worthless."_**

Alex smirked herself, "I wouldn't be too sure."

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon placed his talons on his hips wondering what she's up too.

"Remember you used Immortal Realm's effect for you to attack... At the cost of your ability to be immune to be targeted for attacks?" Alex grinned at him.

Now getting it One-Hundred Eyed Dragon widen his eyes in horror crying out, ** _"You wouldn't!"_**

"End this duel Alex." Yugo told her.

Alex called, "Coral Dragon attack One-Hundred Eyed Dragon, and END THIS DUEL!"

Coral Dragon charged as One-Hundred Eyed Dragon desperate fired a blast only for Coral Dragon to endured through, and soon tackled the evil dragon punching a hole in it as it roared in pain.

One-Hundred Eyed Dragon knowing that he lost yelled, _**"You may have won this battle Alex! But you won't win the war against MASTER GUS!"**_

With that he roared before shattering slowly dissolving.

* * *

 **Alex: 0851**

 **One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: 0000**

 **Alex wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment One-Hundred Eyed Dragon vanished Akiza ran to Leo to try and heal him as Sly frowned before walking off.

 ** _"Hmup. Come on Doktor. We better report back."_** Dark Mist told the Doktor.

"Of course." the Doktor nodded as they vanished.

Alex sees Sly is walking off before saying, "Sly! Sly! Wait please for a moment!"

He stopped but didn't turn around. "You won didn't you, I'm heading back home."

"Well... Thank you." She told him. "I'll never forget this."

"Trust me, you should." Sly told her.

"Sly... Thank you." Alex told him before walking up, and gave him a hug.

His eyes widened in shock at that.

"Ugh... Alex?" asked a weak voice.

Alex turned over seeing Leo.

"LEO!" Alex screamed running over, and hugged him tight.

"Alex... can't... breathe..." Leo choked out.

Alex lessen her grip but didn't let go.

"You're amazing little sis." Dawn smiled gently.

Alex suddenly hissed, and felt really weakened from her injuries in her duel with One-Hundred Eyed Dragon.

"Aa aa?" Bruno asked nervously as Yugo and Rin walked up to her.

"Akiza?" Alex asked her. "If your done with Leo... Can you help me out?"

Akiza nodded turning to her. "Sure."

Alex nodded hearing that.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... one down but at least three to go.**

 **bopdog111: 5 to go you mean.**

 **Ulrich362: True enough, but for now hopefully things will calm down a little bit. Oh and before any complaints about 5ds/Synchro favoritism come up the next few chapters will focus on the new OC's added to this fic.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	32. The AAA Style Dueling!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. One-Hundred Eyed Dragon was finally defeated.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and Sly is back... though he's probably going to need some time wrap his head around what's happened.**

 **bopdog111: Yep.**

 **Ulrich362: So what next?**

 **bopdog111: Time for Ace, Mason, Amanda, and more OCs to have time together.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"They'll be ok, right?" Alex asked nervously in the hospital waiting room.

"Yeah." Rin answered hugging her.

 _'I hope.'_ Yugo thought uncertainly glancing down the hall where Yuya, Zuzu, Stacy, Henrietta, and Leo Akaba were all in really bad shape from everything that had happened.

Amanda in Sarah's arms asked worried, "Are Grandpa, and Grandma okay?"

"I... don't know. If daddy and I had been here we might have been able to do something but..." Sarah started only to look down and just hug Amanda.

Amanda hugged her mother back.

"Do we not get to be happy?" Ace asked sadly.

"Why does this have to happen?" Yuto asked angirly.

"I wish I could answer that." Celina frowned. "But I don't think any of us know."

Mason stayed quiet.

"Yuto, Lulu, Terri do you three have a minute?" Declan inquired.

The Xyz Family turned before walking over.

"This was just the beginning, but we need to be prepared. What do you know about this Dark Mist?" Declan asked them.

"From Astral we heard that he is one of the most deadliest foes he, and Yuma faced." Yuto answered. "He proclaimed himself as a God."

Declan just frowned hearing that. "In other words the number of people who end up caught in the crossfire will inevitably increase."

"But their is one thing weird." Terri admitted pulling out the Astral Force Rank-Up Card he gave her saying, "Why did he give me this?"

"Maybe he's overly confident?" Lulu guessed.

"I better talk to Yuma, and Astral if their okay." Terri told them.

"Yeah, we all should." Yuto nodded.

Casey hold Riley's hand, and said "One-Hundred Eyed Dragon is gone... But he's the first... And the weakest. The Doktor, and Dark Mist is back with several others along with this Gus, One-Hundred Eyed Dragon mentioned before Alex destroyed him."

Riley swallowed nervously hearing that before her eyes widened in fear and she started trembling.

"Riley sweetie?" Karen asked seeing this.

Casey suddenly sensed incredible fear coming from Riley and it was only growing.

"Riley? What's wrong?" Casey asked surprised.

Yuri and Yugo glanced over before Yugo's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, the Doktor is back!" Yugo cried.

"So... Who's gonna break the news to Mir?" Lilly asked nervously.

Ace and I can tell her." Dawn mentioned only for Yuri's eyes to darken.

"That will not happen." Yuri stated coldly.

"Yuri?" Zarc asked.

"Back in the Synchro Dimension, to try and defeat Lilly, Roget implanted a Parasite in Riley's brain. Fortunately it didn't work, but the Doktor might try it again, and if Rin and Lulu failed he's probably going to try the next best thing... or people in this case." Yuri told him. "Our kids."

Hearing that Sarah told him holding Amanda tight, "There's no way I'm letting that creep touch my daughter."

"Or my kids for the matter." Ray agreed holding her arms around Dawn, and Ace.

Riley collapsed and just continued trembling in fear. Casey stayed with her, and said "If I had too I have to confront the Doktor myself, and take him down."

"It probably doesn't help she had to be shot to get it out of her head last time." Yugo frowned. "But if any of us get near him we'll just get one of those bugs in our head."

Lance emerged as he said, **_"Well don't worry. The Parasites are his creations right? Me, and the fellow Ignis will hack into their network, and force them to combat their creator during their genetic making."_**

"Alright, then in the meantime we should wait for the others to get back on their feet." Rin mentioned. "Akiza's helping Leo back in the Synchro Dimension but we need to be on our guard."

Mason asked Ray, "Mrs. Akaba... Can Ace, and Amanda stay over with me, and Bonnie so we can keep them safe?"

Ray blinked in surprise before turning to her son and niece. They looked at each other before Ace said, "Yeah... Mason has an Ignis so he can protect us from the Parasites."

Declan walked over to Amanda. "What do you think baby girl?"

Amanda looked worried before nodding, "Yeah... I don't want to be mean."

He nodded and gave her a hug. "Your mother and I will keep our eyes open and you'll be with friends. Just promise if you get scared at all you call like we taught you ok?"

Amanda nodded hugging her father back.

* * *

 _Later at the Livingstone home..._

Mason entered with Ace holding Amanda's hand as he called, "Bonnie! We're home!"

"Are they doing okay Macy?" Bonnie asked walking in, and looked surprised seeing the new arrivals "Ace, Amanda?"

"Um... hi miss Bonnie." Ace said shyly before Mason explained what happened.

Bonnie looked shocked at this, "Oh my gosh... That man is insane in the mind!"

"Tell me about it." Lance agreed nodding. "But with me around those Parasites wouldn't come close."

"Hopefully if you remember." Bonnie told him making him slump. "Anyway you two are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Amanda looked around before turning to Bonnie. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Their out." Bonnie answered. "They go to business nearly everyday but always rejoin us in the evening. But they called saying their working late tonight."

"Um... sorry we came so unexpectedly." Ace apologized.

"No. In fact your the first that done that today." Bonnie admitted.

Ace nodded at that. "Is there anything I can do to help out while we're here?"

"Well I don't have anything in mind. Let me see if she does." Bonnie answered. "Amy!"

Ace's eyes widened in shock. "Huh... what?"

What walked down the stairs was Amy Masters who they haven't seen since Ace's victory against Ernesto. Ace frowned seeing her and walked into another room while leaving a paper on a small table.

"Ace? Where you going?" Mason asked seeing this.

He didn't say anything.

 ** _"Might be from when he fainted after his victory from Ernesto."_** Lance guessed.

Mason frowned and nodded.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Ace is shy, he feels he made everyone mad back then because he fainted and they had to worry about him instead of getting to have fun at the park.)**

"Yes Bonnie?" Amy asked her.

Bonnie answered, "Well... Ace wanted to see if he can help us out while he's here but he walked somewhere else."

"Hi." Amanda smiled seeing her.

Amy looked as she smiled, and waved "Hi."

Mason asked her, "Amy listen. Ace think your mad at him when he fainted. He hates being in crowds."

"Huh, I was scared something happened. We all got back and you two were gone." Amy told him. "Anyway, tell him not to worry and everybody would love to hang out again. That was awesome."

Mason nodded at this. "Amanda stay with Bonnie for a bit okay? I need to talk with Ace."

Amanda nodded before walking over to Bonnie and smiling.

Mason walked as Amy noticed the paper Ace left.

Mason found Ace, and said, "Ace?"

He was sitting down and looked sad. Mason walked, and patted his back. "It's okay Ace. She isn't mad."

Ace blinked in surprise. "I upset everyone though."

"They were only worried about you." Mason answered. "Amy said not to worry, and that they would love to hang out with us again."

Ace started tearing up hearing that. Mason hugged him. Ace hugged him back.

"Want me to get her here?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, I hope we can still be friends." Ace answered.

"We already are." Mason smiled. "Amy!"

She walked in and immediately hugged Ace. "Thank you!"

Ace looked surprised.

"You're the best Ace." Amy smiled happily.

"Uh... Why?" Ace blushed.

"The cards are perfect. I love them both." Amy answered. "Oh yeah, everybody wanted to ask if you'd want to play Freeze Tag sometime."

Ace widen his eyes knowing that.

 ** _"Ah young love."_** Lance grinned.

Ace blushed at that. "Um... we're just friends?"

 ** _"Not by the blushing face, and the way your treating her."_ **Lance grinned.

Ace just frowned. "I don't want to be in love though, it's grody."

"Well we will see what happens in the future." Mason told him.

 ** _"True."_** Lance agreed nodding.

"Hey maybe you guys like a bite?" Mason asked.

They nodded but Ace looked uncertain.

"Can I help?" Amanda asked him as she walked in with Bonnie.

"Sorry little sweetcake." Bonnie smiled. "But you can't. You need to be more older to do that. Like saying Ace's age."

Amanda pouted before nodding. "Ok. Grandma and grandpa will be better right?"

"I'm sure they'll be okay." Bonnie smiled. "We gotta look out for each other, and remind Lance to keep his defenses up."

Amanda nodded at that before looking down shyly. "Um... miss Bonnie?"

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked.

"Can we play before dinner like I do with mommy?" Amanda asked. "I brought my cards."

"Hmm. Macy?" Bonnie turned to her brother who nodded.

"Don't worry. I got it taken care of." Mason smiled.

 ** _"Why is she so nice to everyone except me."_** Lance whispered in annoyance.

"Because of your behavior, and tricks." Bonnie told him sternly revealing she heard him.

Lance flinched at that before retreating into Mason's duel disc.

"You know Bonnie maybe you should at least cut Lance some slack?" Mason asked her.

Bonnie answered, "Well even I do like him he does need to watch how he acts."

Turning to Amanda she smiled, "Sorry for that. Let's get started."

Amanda smiled and nodded. "Ok."

While they get set Mason walked to the fridge to make dinner.

"You need any help?" Amy asked.

"Please." Mason answered. "Sometimes making dinner by myself ends in disaster."

Amy smiled before they walked into the kitchen. Ace watched on at this wondering what to do now.

"Big brother?" Amanda asked looking at him.

"Big brother?" Bonnie asked confused. "Isn't he your cousin?"

"Yeah, but with how crazy our family is Amanda calls me big brother sometimes." Ace explained. "I don't really mind."

Bonnie nodded at that one.

 _'I just hope everything gets to be ok.'_ Ace thought.

"Okay Amanda. Tell me how much do you know about Duel Monsters?" Bonnie smiled to her.

"A lot." Amanda smiled. "Mommy and daddy taught me."

"Well my Dad told me once is to not judge your opponents by how they look." Bonnie told her. "You never know they have surprises."

Amanda giggled at that.

"Well you ready?" Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Amanda nodded.

"Okay then get ready." Bonnie grinned.

"I am." Amanda smiled.

Bonnie got ready. Ace just smiled before walking over to help Mason and Amy in the kitchen. Mason pulled out some Chicken Lunch Meat from the fridge as he asked Ace, "You, and Amanda like meat right? Sis is actually a vegan."

"Yeah, we do." Ace nodded.

Mason nodded hearing that.

"I thought I could help you guys with the food while Amanda and Bonnie have their match." Ace explained.

"Okay." Mason smiled to him. "The more, the merrier no?"

"Makes sense to me." Amy smiled.

Ace and Amy both nodded at that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Can I go first?" Amanda asked.

"Sure." Bonnie smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Zanza)**

 **Bonnie: 4000**

 **Amanda: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Amanda 1st Turn:

Amanda smiled while looking at her hand. "I play three cards facedown and summon A/A Elven Hunter in attack mode."

As she said that an elven figure with a small knife and a bow on its back appeared.

* * *

 _A/A Elven Hunter_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is summoned you can draw one card for every facedown spell and trap card you control._

* * *

"Now since I have three cards facedown I can draw three cards. That's it." Amanda smiled.

"Huh. Drew 3 new cards. Did Ace made you that deck?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, big brother made it like daddy's." Amanda smiled. "It's not really the same but it's like his and aunt Riley's."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie 1st Turn:

Bonnie drew before saying, "Okay I'll summon Gyrus Gladiator in defense mode."

The Gladiator appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Gladiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _While this card is face-up all "Gyrus" monsters you control are unaffected to the effects of your opponent's monsters except this one. Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to increase this card's ATK by the original ATK of all Level 4 or lower "Gyrus" monsters you control except this card until end of turn._

* * *

Amanda nodded before giggling. "Miss Bonnie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked.

"If I marry Mason we'll be a big family right?" Amanda asked. "He's really nice and big brother is his friend too. Is that ok?"

Bonnie looked surprised hearing that before asking, "How do you know that?"

"Mommy and daddy love each other a lot, and all my big sisters are super happy and mommy said when people get married their families get bigger and happier." Amanda answered. "I want everybody to be happy."

"Well uh listen what age are you?" Bonnie asked her.

Amanda blinked before putting her cards down and counting on her fingers before holding up three. "This many... I think."

"Well listen marriage is more then you think." Bonnie told her.

Amanda looked at her in confusion before smiling. "Oh, ok. I'll ask mommy when I get home. Right now I want to play with you since we're friends."

Bonnie nodded before saying, "Well next up is playing the field spell, Gyrus Heaven."

At that the angelic kingdom appeared around them.

* * *

 _Gyrus Heaven_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: Target 1 "Gyrus" monster you control it gains 500 ATK for each "Gyrus" Monster you control. Once per turn: "Gyrus" Monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot be destroyed by battle. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phase: Gain 500 Life Points for each "Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

"Pretty." Amanda smiled looking at it.

"I place 2 cards, and end my turn." Bonnie ended. "Gyrus Heaven gives me 500 Life Points for every Gyrus on my field."

She glowed at this. **(Bonnie: 4500)**

* * *

 **Bonnie: 4500**

 **Amanda: 4000**

* * *

Amanda 2nd Turn:

"I summon another A/A Elven Hunter in attack mode." Amanda smiled drawing three more cards. "Now, I... oh yeah, are we playing using big brother's rules?"

"You mean Master Duel setting?" Bonnie asked.

Amanda nodded.

"Yes we are." Bonnie nodded.

"Ok, then I need one more. You can go miss Bonnie." Amanda smiled.

Bonnie 2nd Turn:

Bonnie drew before saying, "Okay I'll summon Gyrus Angel."

The angel Cyberse appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can increase this card's Level by one. If this card is used for the Xyz Summon of a "Gyrus" Xyz Monster you can draw 1 card, and if it's a "Gyrus" monster you can Special Summon it._

* * *

"Ok." Amanda giggled.

"And now appear the Circuit of the Nexus!" Bonnie called as the circuit appeared.

"So pretty." Amanda smiled.

"The summoning conditions are two Gyrus monsters! I set Angel, and Gladiator in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Gyrus Spy!"

The spy appeared with 800 attack points.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spy_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _Link Arrow: Up-Right, Right_

 _2 "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _Gains 800 ATK for each monster this card points too. If you pay more then 1000 Life Points this turn you don't take any effect damage._

* * *

 ** _"Maybe take it a little easy on her?"_** Lance mentioned quietly so Amanda couldn't hear. **_"Oh, and so far so good everything's ok with the anti parasite programs."_**

"I'm already taking an easy." Bonnie replied.

Lance just shrugged before going back into her duel disc.

"Alright now appear again the Circuit of the Nexus!" Bonnie called.

"Again?" Amanda asked. "Wow, you're amazing."

"I do practice a lot." Bonnie grinned. "The Summoning Conditions is 1 Gyrus Link Monster! I set Gyrus Spy in the Link Marker!"

Spy flew up entering Bottom Marker.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Gyrus Magician!"

At that a golden robe digital angel appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 600_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 "Gyrus" Link Monster_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned add 1 "Gyrus Fusion" from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot be used for a Link Summon. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Gyrus Magician" once per turn._

* * *

"He looks cool." Amanda mentioned.

"Well when he's Link Summoned I can add Gyrus Fusion from my Deck to my hand." Bonnie said showing a spell that looks like Digital Ecryptions mixing together.

"Fusion, I can do that." Amanda smiled.

"Well now since I control a Gyrus Link Monster I can summon Gyrus Spirit from my hand." Bonnie said as a white version of Gyrus Spawn appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spirit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster: Special Summon this card (from your hand) to where that Link Monster's pointing too. You can only Special Summon "Gyrus Spirit" once per turn this way._

* * *

"Ok." Amanda nodded. "So now you get to Fuse right?"

"That's right." Bonnie said playing the spell.

* * *

 _Gyrus Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gyrus" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control, or in your hand. If you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone you can also banish 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"This is going easy?"_** Lance asked.

"Keep quiet." Bonnie scolded to him.

Lance flinched at that.

"I fuse Gyrus Spirit, and Gyrus Magician!" Bonnie called as the two were fused.

"Angelic Viruses! Fuse together, and give spirit from the Gods! Fusion Summon! Appear level 6! Gyrus Itheral!"

A new digital angel with a chained scythe appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Itheral_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Gyrus" Link Monster + 1 LIGHT "Gyrus" Monster_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned pay 1000 Life Points: Look at 1 card in your opponent's hand. If that card is a monster this card gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"She looks strong." Amanda mentioned.

"Well when she's Fusion Summoned I can pay 1000 Points to look at a card in your hand." Bonnie told her. **(Bonnie: 3500)**

"Ok." Amanda smiled.

"The one on the left." Bonnie told her.

Amanda nodded before handing it to her.

* * *

 _Elven Wisdom_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only if your opponent activates a trap card and if you do negate its effect. You can banish this card. from your graveyard, apply the effect of the trap negated by this card._

* * *

"Well it's not a Monster so she won't gain points." Bonnie said handing it back.

Amanda nodded taking it.

"Now Itheral will attack your Hunter." Bonnie said as the angel charged.

Amanda smiled. "I play my spell card."

* * *

 _Knowledge of the Earth_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If an "A/A" or "A/A/A" monster battles while there is a face-up Field Spell Card on the field, increase the "A/A" or "A/A/A" monster's ATK by 500 and lower the opposing monster's ATK by 500._

* * *

"Huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"No... I thought you had a trap there." Bonnie explained.

"Nope." Amanda giggled.

"What does this spell do?" Bonnie asked.

Amanda handed Bonnie the card so she could read it. "Daddy helps me read some of them, I just remember the pictures."

Bonnie looked, and widen her eyes "My field spell helped you used this?"

 _Itheral: **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

 _Elven Hunter: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

 ** _"Looks like it Bonnie."_ **Lance nodded.

The Hunter fired his arrow that destroyed the angel. **(Bonnie: 3400)**

"How are you guys?" Mason asked as the three of them walked out of the kitchen. "The chicken is cooking and it'll be ready in a little bit."

"Ace your cousin is really something." Bonnie smiled.

Ace smiled at that.

"Amanda supper is nearly done so why don't we finish this later?" Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie nodded hearing that.

"Do you want to stop miss Bonnie?" Amanda asked.

"Well dinner is getting near so if it's done while we are still dueling it would get cold." She explained.

Amanda frowned. "Ok."

Seeing her expression Bonnie smiled, "Hey don't worry. We will try to finish this match before it gets done okay?"

"You don't want to though." Amanda mentioned sadly. "I'm sorry."

"She does want too. She was worried that your food might get cold if you guys play for too long." Ace reassured her.

"But I win big brother, and mommy says you have to let it cool before eating so you don't burn your mouth." Amanda told him. "Right?"

"Well he most likely means 'cold to the touch' like not warm at all." Mason explained.

Amanda nodded at that. "Um... you do this?"

With that she put her hand on her cards.

"Yeah that's likely for surrendering." Bonnie answered.

* * *

 **Bonnie: 3400**

 **Amanda: 4000 (Surrendered)**

 **Bonnie wins the duel!**

* * *

"Mommy and daddy said not to stop in the middle, and if we have to stop I have to let the other person win." Amanda told her.

Bonnie smiled nodding, "Declan, and Sarah raised you well."

Amanda giggled at that only to frown. "The dumb chicken was too fast."

"Well it's the only thing I can cook." Mason admitted.

"Chicken is yummy, but I was having fun playing." Amanda pouted only for Ace to pick her up.

"You'll have more fun, and maybe after dinner we can all play. I still have to try working with Mason remember?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. Ace still has to try out the Gyrus Deck, Lance made for him." Mason told her.

Gyrus Dragons, you said it was... destruction based effects?" Ace asked. "So when I can destroy cards and get. more effects based on that?"

"Yeah but the most things that Gyrus has is paying Life Points so you need to keep a clear eye on your Life Points." Mason answered.

Ace nodded at that. "Well I have two really good teachers to learn how it works."

They all nodded with smiles.

"Miss Bonnie, grandma and grandpa and everybody will be ok right?" Amanda asked nervously. "Lots of mean people hurt them."

"Don't worry Amanda." Bonnie smiled. "Henrietta, and Leo will be okay. Dawn, and the others just to need to stop the guys who were with One-Hundred Eyed Dragon while we stay here to keep Lance's defenses up."

 ** _"Actually Bonnie, can we talk for a second?"_** Lance requested. ** _"In private?"_**

Bonnie looked before walking where they are in a room, and asked "What is it?"

 ** _"Look, I don't want to worry you but I received a message. There are two Ignis trying to get in touch with us, I can't tell which ones but we really need to look for them."_** Lance told her.

"Two Ignis?" Bonnie asked surprised. "Where are they at?"

 ** _"One is located deep in the LID network, and the other..."_ **Lance started uncertainly. **_"I just don't know. I can't pinpoint it but..."_**

At that moment the oven beeped signaling the chicken was ready.

"We will talk more later." Bonnie told him. "For now though try to keep your mouth about them shut. When we're ready we will find the one in the LID network."

 ** _"Bonnie... they're my family. I know you don't like me but we have to at least try to do something. The message mentioned deletion!"_ **Lance replied.

Bonnie turned to him showing he has her attention at this before thinking of something before saying. "1 hour is when we will leave."

Lance looked unsure but nodded.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: ... Well then.**

 **bopdog111: Which Ignis are they though? If their Lightning, and Windy...**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and find out. Hopefully it's not either of them, although Lightning is the only significant threat.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully they are Earth, and Aqua since they co-exist with Humans.**

 **Ulrich362: Bonnie and the others will find out soon enough. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	33. Rescuing Aqua! Return of Bad Guys!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. You ready for more?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully you are.**

 **bopdog111: So last chapter Lance had gotten a message from two of the Ignis.**

 **Ulrich362: True, but why?**

 **bopdog111: Well nothing good since it mentioned deletion.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair point. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Bonnie arrived at the kitchen for them to eat.

"Thank you." Amanda smiled.

"How was Mason's Chicken?" Bonnie asked.

"Good." Amy answered.

"You can thank Bonnie for helping me with it." Mason smiled.

"It's delicious." Amy mentioned.

Bonnie smiled hearing that before saying, "Kids listen Lance told me something really important we need to get ready for."

"What do you..." Ace started only for Lance to appear.

 ** _"The signal's gone. Whoever sent it died."_ **Lance told them.

"No doubt someone doesn't want us to follow it. But we will not give up." Bonnie told him. "Lance told me he got gotten a message from two of the other Ignis."

 ** _"Bonnie the source is gone, we can't even if we wanted to."_** Lance told her. **_"Just forget it, all that matters is keeping them safe from the Parasites."_**

"Getting a reach for your kind means just as much as keeping them safe from the Parasites." Bonnie told him. "Don't try to talk me out of it because we will go for them."

 ** _"What if it gets Mason and Ace killed?"_** Lance questioned.

Bonnie grunted hearing that one.

 ** _"It just isn't worth the risk Bonnie."_**

Lance looked down at that.

 _ **"It's fine, people die, and Ignis can die."**_

"But their your family." Bonnie told him. "Don't you want to see them again?"

 ** _"... That doesn't matter. You and the little guy are my family now."_** Lance whispered.

Bonnie stayed silent hearing that.

Lance just shook his head. **_"You're guys are going to go there anyway aren't you? You've never listened to me."_**

"One thing that really matters is family." Bonnie answered.

 ** _"_** ** _... Alright, but if anything happens to any of you I want you to delete me Bonnie."_** Lance told her.

Mason looked horrified hearing that, "Lance no..."

 _ **"Bonnie... promise me."**_ Lance requested.

"...Okay. But if that will be the last time I'll be sharing something with everyone." Bonnie answered.

Lance just nodded at that.

"I did think of you as a great guy, and do often like having you around. Your also a great friend wanting to keep us safe. I would be greatly nice to ya but the Incident that nearly took Mason away have clouded my mind with thoughts of revenge." Bonnie told him.

 ** _"... We should go, the signal vanished so there's no telling how long we have."_** Lance said quietly.

They nodded as they walked off.

* * *

 _Later outside of LID..._

They arrived.

"You said that one of the signals came from here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I did and..." Mason started only for Amanda to run into the building.

"Amanda!" Bonnie called as they ran in to follow her.

She ran through the building. "Daddy, mommy? Anybody?"

"Amanda be careful!" Ace called.

"Big brother, if Mr. Lance's friend is here he can keep mommy and aunt Riley safe." Amanda told him.

"But it doesn't know about the Doktor, and might be scared." Mason pointed out.

Amanda didn't listen and just kept running through the building.

"Amanda!" Bonnie called as they followed her.

They eventually saw her standing outside a locked door. "Mommy says never to go in there."

"Lance?" Bonnie turned to the Ignis.

 ** _"The signal is in there, but it's weak."_**

"Then we need to find someway to open this door." Bonnie decided.

"No! Daddy will get mad." Amanda panicked.

"Then you suppose we call Declan?" Mason asked her.

Amanda looked really scared.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your Daddy will understand." Bonnie smiled.

"No he won't." Amanda said fearfully. "That's where all the important stuff is."

"Why don't we give him a call, and see?" Mason asked.

Amanda shook her head fearfully. "Please... no."

"What about your mommy?" Amy asked.

"Daddy doesn't like it but she goes in there sometimes. But we're not supposed to." Amanda said. "We'll get in trouble."

"Don't worry. Just blame everything on me." Bonnie assured. "I'll take it no sweat."

Amanda looked really scared but nodded slowly before pointing to a code panel. "I saw daddy press the buttons before, but I can't reach them."

Bonnie walked over, and lifted her up to the panel. Amanda looked scared before pressing 32799501 as the door beeped. Bonnie opened the door as they walked in with Bonnie carrying Amanda looking for the Ignis. Inside were dozens of large computers, the central computer network for LID.

"Grr... How can we find the Ignis like this?" Mason grunted.

 ** _"Maybe the only monitor that's on?"_** Lance suggested.

They looked as Bonnie called to it, "Hey... Can you hear us? We're here to help you."

 ** _"You're with him aren't you?"_** asked a feminine voice.

They all looked surprised hearing that.

"Who's him?" Bonnie asked.

Suddenly a blue figure appeared on the screen. **_"You... don't know? How can I trust you?"_**

Lance answered, **_"I got your message Water Ignis."_**

 ** _"You're still alive? I thought Lightning destroyed you."_** the figure answered only to pause. ** _"Aqua."_**

"Lightning? Who's Lightning?" Ace asked Lance.

Lance shake his head, _ **"The Ignis of Light, and the Leader of the Ignis. He used to be a cool, and calm collected leader... But he changed. Also Aqua?"**_

 ** _"It's my name, Earth gave it to me."_** Aqua explained before looking down. **_"Lightning killed him, and is trying to kill all of us and the people connected to our creation._**

 ** _"The Earth Ignis? He's gone?"_** Lance asked shocked.

 ** _"Erased, and Lightning... he absorbed him into a card."_** Aqua stated sadly. **_"I managed to escape but he's still out there somewhere."_**

Lance clenched his fists before declaring, **_"I knew Lightning was a creep but this is too far! I swear on my dying breath he will not get away with this!"_**

 ** _"Don't be an idiot, he's the strongest of us by far."_** Aqua told him. **_"We just need to hide."_**

"We can't hide forever though." Mason told her. "I'm Mason Livingston, Lance's Lost Incident partner, Aqua. Even if we hide he'll come for us eventually."

 ** _"_** ** _Lance's..."_ **Aqua started before looking down. **_"Lightning put mine in a coma."_**

Bonne looked mad for that. "Yeah Lightning is going down. For now we need to be careful. The Doktor, and his Parasites are around somewhere, and only the Ignis barriers can keep them at bay."

 ** _"Wait... Towairaito, have you found the others?"_** Aqua asked.

Lance blinked, **_"Towairaito?"_**

 _ **"**_ _ **Twilight, the point where light and dark meet as one."**_ Aqua told him.

"I think he more means why you called him that." Bonnie clarified.

 ** _"It's his name."_** Aqua stated.

Lance hearing that called, **_"Oh yeah! Now I remember!"_**

 ** _"You mean you forgot?"_** Aqua questioned before shaking her head. _**"Anyway, do you mind if we go somewhere else to talk? There's..."**_

"Who's in here?" questioned a male voice. "This area is off limits."

"Get in my Duel Disk." Ace told Aqua.

Aqua looked shocked before nodding as she vanished and a blue eye appeared on his duel disc just before a security guard approached them.

"What the, how did you kids get in here?"

"Oh don't worry I was just curious about this room." Bonnie answered to take the blame.

"Curious about a locked room in... Ace Akaba, that explains quite a bit." stated a familiar voice. "It's alright, I'll escort them out."

They looked to see. It was Akira. "Alright come with me."

The kids followed him out of the room. When they got outside Akira turned to them. "Alright, why were you really in there?"

"Classified." Bonnie answered.

"It's fine Bonnie we can trust Mr. Zaizen." Ace answered. "We came for Aqua."

"Aqua?" Akira asked before frowning. "I won't pry, but you need to head home."

Suddenly Amanda screamed and collapsed.

"Amanda!" Ace cried running to her.

She looked to be in agonizing pain. Lance reached from Mason's Duel Disk, and his hands glowed to see what was going on. It was just as he feared, when they went to search for Aqua a Parasite got to them. Lance widen his eyes horrified before saying, **_"No you don't!"_**

Using his energy he tries to terminate the Parasite. Amanda screamed in agony as he did as nothing happened to the Parasite. Lance grunted saying, **_"I knew it... We would get attacked by one of that crazy scientist's parasites of we look for Aqua..."_**

As he said that Amanda suddenly got up only to turn and run from them.

"Amanda stop!" Ace cried seeing this.

She didn't listen and just kept running.

* * *

 _At the hospital..._

The gang were still waiting under the protection of Flame, and Ai.

Suddenly they heard footsteps.

They looked to see who was there.

It was Amanda being chased by Ace, Amy, Bonnie, and Mason.

"Amanda? What's wrong?" Sarah asked concerned running to her daughter.

 ** _"Stop! She has a Parasite!"_** Lance quickly called.

"He's lying, mommy he tried to hurt me and big brother!" Amanda cried.

"He was only trying to get rid of the Parasite!" Mason called.

"They're lying, mommy he stopped protecting us on purpose." Amanda said fearfully.

"He what?" Yusaku asked turning to Lance. "What is she talking about?"

 ** _"She's talking about me."_** Aqua answered.

Flame, and Ai widen their eyes seeing her.

 ** _"You! The Water Ignis!"_ **Flame asked shocked.

"So it's true then, you betrayed us?" Ryoken questioned.

 ** _"I let my guard down only for a moment!"_ **Lance defended.

"A moment is all it would take, apparently you Ignis aren't to be trusted." Yuri stated bluntly.

"Hey they are! He only made a mistake!" Mason told him. "The Ignis that is against us is Lightning! He terminated the Earth Ignis, and imprisoned Aqua!"

 ** _"What did you just say?"_** Ai questioned in shock.

Flame asked in shock, **_"Earth's gone...?"_**

Aqua looked down, **_"I seen Lightning do it himself. He's also trying to kill all of us, and our partners. When he terminated Earth he absorbed him into a card. I escaped but he's somewhere out there."_**

Suddenly Bonnie's eyes widened. "Lance, the other signal!"

 ** _"Huh?"_** Lance asked. **_"You think that might've been the Wind Ignis or in any case... Lightning?"_**

"It might have been a trap." Bonnie told him.

"Well in that case we just dodged a bullet." Ace remarked.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Amanda!" Ace cried.

It wasn't Amanda, but a second scream came from Yuya, Zuzu, and Stacy's room. They ran in as Mason called, "Lance check to see!"

 ** _"No need, just look!"_** Lance told him as a small figure with a knife was standing over Stacy.

"Hey!" Terri cried running, and tackling the figure.

It was revealed to be an elven figure. A figure Ace recognized immediately. A/A Elven Spy.

"Hey... That's Amanda's monster!" Ace cried.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock hearing that before turning to Amanda who was looking down. Terri looked to Stacy while Throughblade took care of the Spy.

"Stacy? You okay?" Terri asked worried.

"She shouldn't be." said a voice. "But I'll fix that."

They looked. It was Amanda only she was glaring at Terri. "You got in the way, so you die first."

"Throughblade destroy the Parasite!" Terri called.

Suddenly Dark Mist blocked the attack. ** _"I wouldn't it I were you, these Parasites are different."_**

"Dark Mist!" Terri cried seeing this as they armed themselves.

 ** _"Whoa... That dude looks evil."_ **Ai remarked.

 ** _"Destroy the Parasite, destroy her brain and kill her."_** Dark Mist mentioned. **_"I'm sure you don't want that to happen."_**

"What?" Terri asked shocked.

Yusaku said seriously, "Then the only way to destroy them without harming her... Is to defeat the Doktor, and you all."

 _"If you want to get to us, you'll have to beat her first."_ Dark Mist smirked.

Amanda looked ready to fight.

Takeru said, "I got this one. I'll try my best not to destroy the Parasite in her head. I only need to knock her unconscious."

 ** _"Oh, and by the way the light found it's host, none of you hate snakes do you?"_** Dark Mist smirked before vanishing.

 ** _"The Light? Does he mean Lightning?"_ **Ai asked worried.

"No, the Light of Destruction, and Viper." Yuri frowned.

Takeru said, "Well before we do them I better get Amanda out of the way."

"Be extremely careful." Declan warned.

Takeru nodded as he asked, "You ready Flame?"

 ** _"Yes. Let the Salamangreat handle this match."_ **Flame grinned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Calm Before the Storm by Hollow Point Heroes)**

 **Takeru: 4000**

 **Amanda: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Amanda 1st Turn:

"I set four cards and summon A/A Elven Hunter in attack mode." Amanda smirked. "That lets me draw four cards, I end my turn."

* * *

 _A/A Elven Hunter_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is summoned you can draw one card for every facedown spell and trap card you control._

* * *

Takeru 1st Turn:

 ** _"Hm. What an interesting tactic."_** Flame remarked.

"Alright I draw!" Takeru drew.

Amanda smirked.

"Okay first off I'll start by discarding Salamangreat Falco! That lets me summon Salamangreat Meer!" Takeru called as a digital orange mole with flames on him appeared.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Meer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it for your normal draw: You can reveal it; Special Summon it from your hand. If this card is in your hand: You can discard 1 other "Salamangreat" card; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Meer" once per turn_

* * *

"Huh?" Amanda asked.

"And next up I activate Falco's ability! By adding Meer back to my hand I can summon it from the graveyard!" Takeru called as Meer vanished only to be replaced by a black digital falcon with flames on him.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Falco_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If this card in sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap in your GY; Set that target to your field. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster you control, except "Salamangreat Falco"; return that monster to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use 1 "Salamangreat Falco" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"No wonder he's Flame's partner." Kelly noted.

"And next up when Meer is added to my hand other then drawing I can summon it!" Takeru added as Meer appeared a second time.

"Two monsters." Amanda frowned.

"Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" Takeru called as the circuit appeared.

Amanda smirked. "I play the spell Elven Illusion!"

* * *

 _Elven Illusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When your opponent summons an Extra Deck Monster while you control an "A/A" or "A/AA" monster take control of that monster._

* * *

"Huh?" Takeru asked surprised.

"You were saying?" Amanda asked.

Takeru stayed calm before saying, "The Summoning Conditions are two Fire Effect monsters! I set Falco, and Meer in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the top, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" A blue humanoid wolf appeared roaring with flames on him.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _Link Arrows: Top, Bottom_

 _2 FIRE Effect Monsters_

 _If a "Salamangreat" monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your zone this card points to: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; add that target to your hand._

* * *

Suddenly the wolf moved to Amanda's field.

 ** _"Ah so that cards gives Sunlight Wolf to Amanda."_ **Flame noticed. **_"Impressive."_**

"Well one is the Equip Spell, Rising Fire." Takeru answered.

* * *

 _Rising Fire_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Activate this card by targeting 1 FIRE monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. It gains 500 ATK. If this face-up card leaves the field: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; banish it and as many monsters as possible from your opponent's field and GY with the same name as that monster, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of 1 of those banished monsters. You can only use this effect of "Rising Fire" once per turn._

* * *

"I summon a Fire Monster, and equip it with this card. By doing that it gains 500 attack points. Come Salamangreat Falco!"

Falco reappeared. **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**

"Ok." Amanda nodded.

"Then I activate Will of the Salamangreat!" Takeru called.

* * *

 _Will of the Salamangreat_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat" monster from your hand or GY. You can send this face-up card from the field to the GY, then target 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material; Special Summon "Salamangreat" monster(s) from the hand and/or GY in Defense Position, up to the number of that monster's Link Rating. You can only use 1 "Will of the Salamangreat" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Magic Jammer!" Amanda countered.

* * *

 _Magic Jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.__

* * *

 ** _"Why didn't she use that for Rising Fire?"_** Ai asked confused.

Amanda just smirked.

"Well for my Normal Summon I'll go with Salamangreat Jack Jaguar!" Takeru called as a jaguer appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Jack Jaguar_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, while this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY, except "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; shuffle that target into the Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card to your zone your "Salamangreat" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" once per turn._

* * *

Amanda smirked.

"Now I set a card, and end my turn." Takeru ended.

* * *

 **Takeru: 4000**

 **Amanda: 4000**

* * *

Amanda 2nd Turn:

"I summon another Elven Hunter, and draw two cards." Amanda stated.

"Ah ah. Before you summon him I play this trap card." Takeru said playing his face-up.

"Elven Knowledge is a counter trap that negates a facedown card's activation and destroys it." Amanda countered.

* * *

 _Elven Knowledge_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _If your activates a Set Card while you control an "A/A" or "A/AA" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do destroy it._

* * *

"You can't play anything against my face-down." Takeru told her.

Amanda's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Huh?"

"Wild Spirit of the Salamangreat!" Takeru revealed. "By tributing Falco I can give Jack Jaguar it's attack points!"

* * *

 _Wild Spirit of the Salamangreat_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Tribute 1 monster you control, and target 1 "Salamnangreat" monster you control: That target gains ATK equal to the tributed monster's ATK. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects against this card's activation. The target can only deal half the damage, and if destroyed during the end phase. While you have less then 1000 Life Points: You can banish this card from your graveyard, target 1 monster on your field, and if you do regain Life Points equal to the ATK of that target but it's ATK becomes zero.__

* * *

Falco turned to flames entering the Cyberse Jaguar who roared. **(ATK: 1800 + 1700 = 3500)**

"But the monster it's attack points are gained by can only deal half the damage, and if destroyed during the end phase." Takeru added. "Next up Falco's ability!"

Amanda frowned at that. _'I still have that.'_

"When sent to the graveyard I can set a Salamangreat Spell or Trap card from my graveyard to the field. I pick Will of the Salamangreat!" Takeru added setting the spell Amanda destroyed, "And finally Rising Fire's effect!"

"Meanie, it's my turn." Amanda pouted.

"When it leaves the field I pick a face-up monster you have, and banish it along with as many monsters from your field, or graveyard as possible with the same name, and you take damage equal to it's original attack points!" Takeru finished.

Amanda's eyes widened in horror hearing that. "No!"

Takeru pointed at the Elven Hunter.

Amanda cried out as her monster vanished.

 **(Amanda: 2800)**

 ** _"Yeah finally we made a dent!"_** Flame cried with a grin.

Amanda glared at them angrily only to suddenly grin. "I win."

That made the two pull up confused looks.

"I have two spells in my hand, the first one is the spell Secret Elven Village!" Amanda called playing the spell as a village full of elves appeared around them.

* * *

 _Secret Elven Village_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _ _While this card is face-up your spell and trap cards cannot be negated. If you control an "A/A/A" monster summoned from the Extra Deck you can pay 1000 Life Points, Special Summon an "A/A/A" monster with a different name ignoring summoning conditions.__

* * *

 ** _"Huh?"_** Flame asked looking around along with everyone.

"Ace? What is this field spell about?" Mason asked Ace.

"It's really bad, he can't stop her spell and traps anymore and if she Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Link Summons she can pay 1000 points to summon another A/A/A Monster." Ace answered.

"Big brother is right, and now I play the spell Elven Restoration to revive my banished A/A Hunters!" Amanda called as the two of them reappeared and she drew two cards thanks to their abilities.

* * *

 _Elven Resoration_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 2 banished "A/A" monsters: Special Summon them.__

* * *

 ** _"Ah man she quickly restored her field!"_** Ai cried shocked.

Flame mentioned, **_"And now she has enough to either Link, or Xyz Summon!"_**

"Since I have two A/A Monsters I can summon A/A Elven Child in attack mode." Amanda continued as a small elf appeared. "Now, appear the Circuit of the Elven World!"

* * *

 _A/A Elven Child_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control two or more "A/A" monsters you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is used as material for a Link Summon the summoned monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects and can attack your opponent directly the turn it is summoned._

* * *

"The summoning conditions are two A/A monsters, I place my Elven Hunters and Elven Child in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 3! A/A/A Elven Queen!"

At that the circuit glowed as they looked.

A flash of light appeared before what descended was an elven version of Sarah holding a glowing staff.

* * *

 _A/A/A Elven Queen_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Right, Bottom, Bottom-Left_

 _2+ "A/A" Monsters_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned gain 300 Life Points for every Spell or Trap Card in your graveyard. "A/A" and "A/A/A" monsters this card points to gain the following effect: Once per turn: If this card would be destroyed you can activate one Quick-Play Spell Card, or 1 Trap Card from your deck._

* * *

"Now since I summoned her, I get 300 points for every spell and trap I've used so far." Amanda declared.

 ** _"Wait how many is that exactly?"_** Ai asked counting the cards, ** _"Uh... 3!"_**

 ** _"It's 4!"_ **Lance corrected.

"Wait Ace you actually made a card based off of Sarah?" Mason asked Ace amazed.

 **(Amanda: 4000)**

"Um... actually..." Ace started nervously.

"I pay 3000 life points to activate my Field Spell's special ability three times and summon three new monsters, the Xyz Monster A/A/A Elven Scholar, the Fusion Monster A/A/A Elven Dancer, and the Synchro Monster A/A/A Elven Animal Charmer!" Amanda stated as Elven versions of Lulu, Celina, and Rin appeared.

* * *

 _A/A/A Elven Scholar_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _2 Level 3 "A/A" Monsters_  
 _Detach one Xyz Material from this card to add one spell or trap from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 _A/A/A Elven Dancer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"A/A Hunter" + 1 "A/A" Monster_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned successfully shuffle all Spell Cards in your graveyard to your deck and then draw two cards._

* * *

 _A/A/A Elven Animal Charmer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _"A/A Elven Hunter" + 1 "A/A" Tuner monster_  
 _When this card is summoned set one Trap Card directly from your deck._

* * *

 **(Amanda: 1000)**

They looked shocked seeing them.

 ** _"Ah! Fairy Versions of the girls on the attack!"_** Ai cried.

"Now to finish you off with my last facedown card!" Amanda called. "Elven Ancient Magic lowers the attack points of all my monsters by 1000 to let them all attack you directly!"

* * *

 _Elven Ancient Magic_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control an "A/A/A" monster. Reduce the ATK of all "A/A" or "A/A/A" Monsters on your field by 1000 and if you do those monsters can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"You lose!"

 **(Author's Note (Ulrich362): Amanda's deck is really strong since it's based off of Declan and Riley's decks but she normally isn't this aggressive, thank the Parasite for that one.)**

The three Extra Deck Fairies struck. **(Takeru: 0600)**

But as Elven Queen begins her attack Takeru called, "I activate Wild Spirit of the Salamangreat's effect in my graveyard!"

"Huh?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"When I have 1000 or less Life Points I can target a monster on my field, and regain Life Points equal to it's attack points but it's attack points become zero!" Takeru called. "I pick the 3500 point Jack Jaguar!"

Jack Jaguar roared as it glowed. **(ATK: 3500 - 3500 = 0)**

Takeru then glowed himself. **(Takeru: 4100)**

"A/A/A Elven Queen destroy Jack Jaguar!" Amanda called.

The queen obeyed destroying the Jaguar Cyberse. **(Takeru: 3100)**

"Now your own monster will attack you!" Amanda called.

Sunlight Wolf charged as it attacked Takeru. **(Takeru: 1200)**

"Now I end my..." Amanda started before her eyes widened and she stared at the field nervously. "My... turn."

 ** _"What's going on with her?"_** Lance asked confused.

"Amanda's deck relies heavily on her Traps and Quick-Play Spells, but she just ended her turn without any in play. That puts her at a massive disadvantage." Declan answered.

Takeru 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Takeru drew. "And I play my face-down! Will of the Salamangreat!"

The Continuous Spell he tried to play last turn appeared.

Amanda looked at the card fearfully.

"With it I can summon a Salamangreat from the graveyard! Come Salamangreat Meer!" The mole appeared.

"Next I play Owner's Seal!" Takeru called.

* * *

 _Owner's Seal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return control of all monsters on the field to their original owners._

* * *

Sunlight Wolf moved to Takeru's field.

"And now appear! The circuit that changes the future!" Takeru called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Fire Effect monsters! I set Link 2 Sunlight Wolf, and Meer in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up to the Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right markers.

"Link Summon! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!" Takeru called.

At that a red, and orange glowing lion monster appeared with 2300 attack points roaring.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Heatleo_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right_

 _2+ FIRE Effect Monsters_

 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using a "Salamangreat Heatleo" as material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; the opponent's monster ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster in your GY until the end of the turn._

* * *

"Then it's over." Yusaku noted calmly.

"Heatleo's effect! When Link Summoned one Spell or Trap on your field is shuffled to your Deck!" Takeru called.

Amanda could only watch in horror as her Field Spell vanished.

"Battle! Heatleo attack A/A/A Elven Animal Charmer, and knock Amanda out!" Takeru called as the Link Monster fired a barrage of flames at the Synchro Monster.

Suddenly a cold smirk appeared on Amanda's face. "I play Elven Curse from my deck! Since your attack would destroy my monster A/A/A Elven Queen points to I can play it and this spell swaps our monster's attack points!"

* * *

 _Elven Curse_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _When an "A/A" or "A/A/A" monster battles swap the ATK of the battling monsters, then after damage calculation take damage equal to the original ATK of the "A/A" or "A/A/A" monster.__

* * *

"Wait what!?" Flame asked shocked.

"But after the battle she takes damage equal to the original attack points of the A/A, or A/A/A monster that battled." Ace told them. "So is this a draw?"

"It looks like it." Bonnie nodded.

With that Elven Queen stuck Heatleo destroying it as Takeru grunted taking a knee while Amanda was knocked on her back when the damage was inflicted to them both.

As her points hit zero everyone else saw a larger more powerful looking Fusion Parasite appear only to vanish instead of being destroyed. As her points hit zero everyone else saw a larger more powerful looking Fusion Parasite appear only to vanish instead of being destroyed.

* * *

 **Takeru: 0000**

 **Amanda: 000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

"Amanda!" Sarah cried in horror remembering Dark Mist's words running to her daughter. She groaned before looking up and seeing Sarah only to immediately start crying. Sarah looked shocked before hugging her tight. "I thought I lost you Amanda..."

She just kept crying. "Mo... mommy..."

Sarah started crying too relieved that her daughter is unharmed as she choked out to Takeru, and Flame "Thank you so much."

Both Human, and AI nodded as Takeru stand up happy to see Amanda was free no damage done.

 ** _"I'm... I'm so sorry."_** said a voice. **_"This was all my fault."_**

"No it's not Aqua." Ace told her from his Duel Disk.

She popped out and looked at everyone. ** _"If I hadn't signaled Towairaito none of this would have happened."_**

"Towairaito? Who's that?" Yuya asked.

Lance answered, **_"That's my real name that I wasn't able to remember."_**

"It isn't your fault Aqua." Mason told her. "Besides now we are aware of Lightning, and his plans."

* * *

Unknown to them a second Parasite had been listening before it vanished and appeared in the Doktor's hand.

"So my new Parasites are as impressive as you claimed which means we can begin our real goals soon enough." the Doktor smirked.

 _"One-Hundred Eyed Dragon was a fool to underestimate them."_ A sinister voice spoke that shows of a shadow of a man holding a Golden Rod in his hand. _"We are smarter, and stronger now."_

"But we cannot afford to let them continue growing in strength." Viper's voice mentioned.

 ** _"True, very true."_** Dark Mist agreed. "Then again, there's always another option."

"But their is also the option of reprogramming the Ignis to do the deed." A man wearing a white suit with gray hair told them.

 _"That won't make much of a difference."_ The Sinister voice told him. _"The Ignis are too strong to be reprogrammed."_

"Calm down you five." A male superior voice told them.

"Of course." the five of them said together before kneeling.

Who walked in was a man that looks menacing. He is wearing a blood red royal cape that has a blue symbol on the middle. The suit he is wearing is made of black cotton silk that is also coup with golden buttons that made a fancy decor. On the left side of his suit was a pocket that seems to contain something. For his leggings he is wearing black pants, that looked very soft with red lines running down the sides. He is also wearing a red fingerless glove on his left arm that shows off two rings one with a blue gem, and one with a red gem. For his feet he wears red royal boots, that are well laced. He is also having his Duel Disk being a Gold Gauntlet on his right arm with a ruby on the hand area that was as fingerless as his glove on his left arm. His face shows of a gentleman with dead serious gray eyes that means business. He also has long spiky black hair that goes to his upper back, and to finish it a necklace that shows of a golden symbol.

The five figures all remained kneeling as the man walked past them.

"We will get at them soon. And we will also harness the power of the Hive General." The royal man said.

"Of course. Though if I may ask, shouldn't we deal with them before they grow too powerful?" the Doktor inquired. "They are after all growing stronger by the day."

"I know that. You dare question my judgement?" The man asked him.

"Of course not, I would never do something like that." the Doktor stated. "I'm simply considering the possibility that if all of those insolent children were to assist the boy well... I fear that the five of us would stand no chance against him and numbers can prove to be quite effective as he learned upon his defeat."

"We just need a power boost." The man said as light shined on a trapped Sardon who has his arms, legs, and wings spread.

 _"Shall I provide the incentive?"_ the sinister voice questioned with a smirk.

Sardon glared, ** _"I will not give you the power of the Hive."_**

"You might not. But I have a feeling Marik, and the Doktor will make sure the power is transferred to us." The royal man told him. "Get to work you two."

"I have a feeling you'll be changing your mind very soon." the Doktor smirked as Marik's rod began glowing.

Sardon looked on with a braced up face saying, _**"I can take it, and one of your methods will not be as effective."**_

"Oh, and which would that be?" the Doktor inquired.

 ** _"By one I meant 'all'!"_** Sardon declared.

 _"An interesting theory, why don't we test it?"_ Marik smirked.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Seems like that more trouble is around the corner.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, these six individuals attempting to claim Sardon's power, and on the other hand is Lightning so... yeah trouble.**

 **bopdog111: Plus Sardon is now at the mercy of the 6 villains who have been reduced by 1 since Alex destroyed One-Hundred Eyed Dragon.**

 **Ulrich362: Who knows what's going to happen next? Well apart from one small thing.**

 **bopdog111: Well next chapter is where Yuri is encountered by a young lad who uses methods like Lilly.**

 **Ulrich362: That's sure to be an interesting match.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	34. Yshrenian Empire! The Dragon Gyruses!

**bopdog111: Okay everyone. Now will be the time for Yuri to get into a duel he will surly be in the shock for.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

 **bopdog111: Well instead of talking about it let us read how.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Dislciamer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since Takeru's match with Amanda and she was still clinging to Sarah in tears as the others had walked out to figure out what to do.

"Will Amanda be alright?" Ace asked worried with Aqua in his Duel Disk.

"The Parasite vanished but she's just a little girl. She's probably really scared and needs her mom." Yuya answered. "In fact, it might be a good idea to all meet up so she can be with the rest of her family too."

"I was the same whenever I was scared." Alex remembered sometime after she was taken in by Yugo, and Rin.

"Aa aa?" Bruno asked.

"Just remembering the time Mommy help me." Alex smiled.

Bruno smiled pointing at Alex. Alex chuckled at this. Aqua looked confused turning to Ace.

"Oh well... Bruno thinks Alex is his mommy." Ace explained only to pause. "Do you know who Mr. Earth's partner was?"

"Ryoken?" Yusaku asked him.

Ryoken answered, "Father had only allowed me to see two people of the incident. Those people were you, and this boy named Specter."

Yuri's eyes widened. "Wait, are you sure about that?"

"No doubt." Ryoken answered.

Yuri frowned. "I've met him once, he was a Duel Academy professor but he vanished before plans for the Dimensional War even began."

Celina shuddered, "Yeah that guy is way creepy. Not as creepy as the Doktor but still."

"You think?" Yuri asked. "I didn't get any sort of feeling from him, but if he was involved in this Lost Incident that would explain a lot."

Lilly shuddered asking, "Do you think we will meet him soon?"

"We might." Yugo nodded.

Suddenly someone walked up.

"Professor Yuri?"

Yuri turned. "I'm not a Professor anymore, Duel Academy closed remember?"

It was a young boy that has light dirty blonde hair along with blue eyes. He is also wearing a Slifer Red Uniform, having on black pants like all other Duel Academy Students have. He also wearing brown boots.

"Yeah but the name still sticks on me." The boy smiled a little.

Yuri couldn't help but smile back. "Well how can I help you?"

Meanwhile Ace looked down before walking over to Yusaku, Takeru, and, Ryoken. "Um... can I ask you something?"

The three of them turned to him.

"Well... maybe not super soon but do you think two of you could duel me and Mason?" Ace requested. "I want to try the new cards Lance... I mean Mr. Towairaito made for me."

The three of them looked at each other.

"I'm not much of a Team Player." Yusaku admitted. "But I suppose we should work together."

"I already dueled so you, and Ryoken take this one." Takeru mentioned.

Ryoken nodded, "Then it's settled. We accept your challenge."

Ace nodded. "Thank you Mr. Yusaku. Um... I can make a Link Monster for you if you want."

"That won't be necessary." Yusaku answered with a shake of his head.

"Oh... ok." Ace nodded before walking back to the others.

"Well Professor I had gotten this Deck sometime ago, and like to see what it can do against of the three Kings of Duel Academy." The boy smiled. "And what more then the Venom Prince himself?"

Yuri's expression darkened. "Ok, the next person to call me that is going to become Starving Venom's lunch."

Ai looked scared hearing that as he asked, ** _"Ah... He hates being called a Prince?"_**

"Looks like it." Yusaku nodded.

The boy continued, "And I'm challenging you to a match with me using this deck."

"Alright, shall we step outside then?" Yuri asked calmly.

He nodded as they walked off.

Gale whispered to Celina's ear, "Why does Yuri hate being called that?"

She just shrugged. Gale nodded pulling back as they walked outside.

"Oh sorry. I didn't say my name." The boy chuckled. "It's Larsa."

"Well Larsa I should say I'm not holding back." Yuri told him. "Since you challenged me is this a Master Duel?"

"Oh those rules are optional right?" Larsa smiled. "We will stick with the regular rules. This Deck doesn't have Link."

Yuri nodded. "Fair enough."

With that they armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Tense Battle by White Knight Chronicles)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Larsa: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"After you." Yuri offered.

Larsa 1st Turn:

"Aye." Larsa smiled nodding as he drew looking over. "Ah this is good. The field spell, Yshrenian Capital - Vellgander!"

At that they appeared in what looks like a ancient Kingdom where a throne appeared behind Larsa.

* * *

 _Yshrenian Capital - Vellgander_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _"Yshrenia" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK/DEF. Once per turn: You can Normal Summon 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your hand in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. When you Fusion Summon a "Yshrenia" Fusion Monster you can set 1 "Yshrenia" Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your field. Your opponent cannot target "Yshrenia" monsters you control with card effects. During your Stand-By Phase: If you do not control a "Yshrenia" Fusion Monster destroy this card._

* * *

"Well this is certainly... extravagant." Yuri admitted.

"...What does that mean?" Ace asked confused.

"Fancy." Dawn answered.

"While it's on the field Yshrenia monsters gain 500 attack, and defense points, and you can't target them with effects," Larsa explained. "And whenever, I Fusion Summon a Yshrenian I can set a Spell from my Deck, or Graveyard."

Yuri nodded.

"And next up I summon Yshrenian Solider." Larsa added as a dark gray solider holding a short sword appeared.

* * *

 _Yshrenian Solider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is summoned you can add 1 "Adveni", or 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"First up due to Vellgander he gains 500 attack, and defense points."

 _Yshrenian Solider: **(ATK: 1300 + 500 = 1800/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"And whenever he summoned I can add a Yshrenia Monster or 1 Adveni to my hand." Larsa continued.

"Well, your deck is certainly impressing so far." Yuri nodded.

"Well the monster I added is Yshrenian Harlequin Belcitane." Larsa said as he shows the card. "And whenever Belcitane is added to my hand by an effect I can summon him!"

At that a short bald red cloaked magician with a fancy mustache, and having crazy sideburns appeared.

* * *

 _Yshrenian Harlequin Belcitane_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _When this card is added to your hand by the effect of a "Yshrenia" monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand from your Deck however you cannot play that card, or cards with the same name for the rest of the turn. When this card is sent to the graveyard for the Fusion Summon of a "Yshrenian Gigas" Fusion Monster you can target any number of "Adveni" in your graveyard: Shuffle them to your Deck, and if you do gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

 _Belcitane: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300/DEF: 2100 + 500 = 2600)**_

"Now if I had to guess you'll be summoning another monster or performing a Fusion Summon." Yuri noted.

"Second option. But I'll first be playing Belcitane's ability! I can add a spell to my hand however I can't play it or cards with the same name for the rest of this turn." Larsa answered. "I add the spell Incorruptus Pact."

Yuri nodded calmly at that.

"And next up I activate Adveni!" Larsa called playing the spell.

* * *

 _Adveni_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Yshrenian Gigas" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field. During your End Phase: Gain 500 Life Points for each "Yshrenia" Monster you control. You can only play this effect once per turn._

* * *

Then as he played it a black card with ancient writing appeared in Belcitane's hand as he took it.

"An equip spell?" Celina asked in surprise.

"No it's actually a Normal Spell." Larsa answered with a smile. "This is just how it is Fusion Summoned. You see with it I can summon a Yshrenian Gigas using monsters on my field."

"An archetype Fusion Spell, fair enough." Yuri smiled.

"And now I fuse these two!" Larsa called.

Belcitane, and the Soldier stood together as Belcitane called, "Come forth! Sargatanas! ADVENI!"

The card glowed as the two monsters glowed red, and combined to where a orange, and black spider demon with a fat upper man's body, and a spider lower body with a Long Fiendish Tail appeared roaring with 2900 attack points.

* * *

 _Yshrenian Gigas - Sargantanas_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Yshrenian Harlequin Belcitane" + 1 "Yshrenia" Monster_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned with "Adveni", and cannot be summoned by other methods. This card gains 200 ATK for_ _every "Yshrenia" monster in your graveyard. Once per turn when your opponent activates an effect that destroy(s) a monster: Pay 800 Life Points to negate the effect._ _When this card leaves the field add 1 "Incorruptus Pact", and 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Impressive." Yuri nodded. "I like what I'm seeing so far."

"Well due to Vellgander he gains 500 points." Larsa told him.

 _Sargantanas: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400/DEF: 2200 + 500 = 2700)**_

"And he gains 200 points for every Yshrenian in my graveyard." Larsa continued.

 _Sargatanas: **(ATK: 3400 + (200 * 2) = 3800)**_

"3800 points?" Yuri asked in shock. "Well, very impressive."

"And there's more. When Belcitane is used for a Fusion Summon I can shuffle Adveni to my Deck, and regain 1000 points." Larsa said shuffling the Fusion Spell. **(Larsa: 5000)** "Then I set 1 card, and end."

"Beatdown Methods?" Mason asked surprised. "Is Beatdown suddenly getting famous again?"

"It might be getting famous." Yugo mentioned.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Ok Larsa I'll start with the spell card Ivy Bind Castle." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Ivy Bind Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 "Predaplant" monster you control; Tribute that monster or destroy this card. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster they control.__

* * *

Larsa looked confused as vines wrapped around Sargatanas encasing him in a vine trap.

"This spell negates all your face-up cards and during each of your Standby Phases you take 800 points of damage for every monster on your field." Yuri stated. "Then I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and use his effect to send Predaplant Cordyceps to my graveyard and summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra who in turn adds Polymerization to my hand."

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

The two plants appeared in place.

"It does what?" Larsa asked surprised.

 _ _Sargatanas: **(ATK: 3800 - 500 - (200 * 2) = 2900)**__

"You heard me." Yuri smirked. "Now then I'll use Polymerization to fuse my two Predaplants together into Predaplant Chimerafflesia. Now I'll attack Sargatanas!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"What? But his points are high-"

 _Sargatanas: **(ATK: 2900 - 1000 = 1900)**_

 _Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"What?" Larsa asked surprised.

"When Chimerafflesia battles he gains 1000 attack points and your monster loses 1000 attack points." Yuri explained as his monster destroyed Larsa's fusion.

 **(Larsa: 3400)**

"I end my turn with two facedown cards."

"Well before that Sargatanas' ability activates!" Larsa called.

"When he leaves the field I can add a Yshrenian, and Incorruptus Pact to my hand!" Larsa answered as he shows both cards to him.

"Alright." Yuri nodded.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Larsa: 3400**

* * *

Larsa 2nd Turn:

Larsa drew as he started to chuckle.

"Something funny?" Yuri inquired.

"No. You just helped me out." Larsa smiled.

"Oh, mind sharing with the rest of us?" Yuri inquired.

"You see if you haven't attacked Sargatanas I would take an Extra 800 damage. And if you haven't played your Spell, Vellgander would be destroyed right now." Larsa smiled.

"A field spell with no effects won't help you." Yuri pointed out. "As for attacking your monster, we'll have to see won't we?"

"Yeah your right there." Larsa agreed. "Well next off I'll be sending Yshrenian Bigelow to the graveyard. By doing that by not playing Spells this turn your Ivy Bind Castle is torn down!"

Yuri nodded as his spell shattered.

"Next I activate my face-down, Dragon Matriarch!" Larsa called. "While I don't control a monster I can summon this trap as a Yshrenian Incorruptus Fusion Monster!"

At that what flew in was a pink armored Dragon who roared.

* * *

 _Dragon Matriarch_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon this card as a effect monster (EARTH/LV 8/Dragon/ATK 2800/DEF 3000) in Attack Position to your side of the field. This card is also treated as a "Yshrenain Incorruptus" Fusion Monster Card. You cannot Special Summon any monsters the turn you activate this card. While this card is face-up on the field: "Yshrenian Incorruptus" monsters you control cannot have their effects negated. If this card is destroyed add 1 "Incorruptus Pact" from your graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Interesting." Yuri smiled.

"And now I summon Yshrenian Doppelganger Leonard in defense mode!" Larsa continued as a teen appeared in place knelling.

* * *

 _Yshrenian Doppelganger Leonard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can be used to summon "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Wizel". If this card leaves the field to summon a "Yshrenian Incorruptus" Fusion Monster: You can add 1 "Yshrenian Emperor Madoras" to your hand._

* * *

 _Leonard: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

Yuri nodded calmly.

"Leonard can't be destroyed by battle so your Fusion Monster won't do much against him." Larsa told him.

"Interesting." Yuri nodded.

"Now I set 1 card, and end it here." Larsa smiled ending with 4 cards in his hand.

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew and smiled. "I use Predaplant Cordyceps special ability."

"Huh?" Larsa asked.

"By banishing Cordyceps I can revive two level four or lower Predaplants in my graveyard." Yuri explained as Ophrys Scorpio and Darlingtonia Cobra reappeared.

Looking surprised Larsa called, "I play my face-down! Threatening Roar!"

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Yuri blinked in surprise. "Alright, I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Larsa: 3400**

* * *

Larsa 3rd Turn:

Larsa drew, and smiled "It's gonna happen. The birth of a great warrior."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." Yuri smirked.

"Here it is! Incorruptus Pact!" Larsa grinned playing the spell. "With it I send Leonard to the graveyard to summon a Yshrenian Incorruptus from my Extra Deck!"

* * *

 _Incorruptus Pact_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Yshrenia" monster you control: Send it to the GY, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Yshrenian Incorruptus" monster from your Extra Deck that says the name of the monster on the card's text. During your Third End Phase: Return that monster to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon the monster used to summon it._

* * *

"Wait what?" Yuri asked in shock.

"Do your thing Leonard!" Larsa grinned.

Leonard stood up as a white gauntlet appeared on his left arm, and a short dagger appeared in his right hand as he chanted, "O Wizel, White Warrior, Wielder of the Ancient Sword. Grant me your power." He slid the sword in the gauntlet as he finished, "Verto!"

 **(New Dueling Theme: The Pale Hero)**

A bright blue light shined over the field. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

Leonard was standing on a blue circle as he was rose, and raised his hand as what appeared behind him was a huge white armored being. They both plunge their hands in their chests as what appeared from the light was the armored being that looks like a giant knight as his eyes glowed showing he's alive with a blue shield.

"Say hello to Yshrenian Incorruptus - Wizel!" Larsa grinned.

At that the new monster known as Wizel gripped something as light was made before he slashed showing the light was formed into a sword. ****(ATK: 2500)****

* * *

 _Yshrenian Incorruptus - Wizel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Incorruptus Pact" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for every "Yshrenia" monster in your graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your graveyard to negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls. When this card leaves the field add 1 "Adveni", and 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"No way!" Lilly cried in shock. "I didn't know another type of deck could do that!"

"Looks like your not the only one anymore." Kelly remarked to her shocked.

Lilly just nodded while staring at the monster. Larsa noticing asked, "Huh? First time seeing this?"

"No, that's how I summon my monsters." Lilly told him. "Masked HERO cards."

"Oh... Yeah Yshrenia also uses the Masked HERO's specialty on Transformation Summoning." Larsa smiled. "And the Incorruptus are their true power."

"Well, you use the same mechanic as my daughter so I would say ignoring how you caught me off guard with that I have an advantage." Yuri mentioned.

"Actually not for long." Larsa grinned. "Due to Vellgander he gains 500 points!"

 _Wizel: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"And he gains 300 points for every Yshrenian in my grave!" Larsa grinned.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. "Well then, not bad."

Wizel glowed. **(ATK: 3000 + (300 * 4) = 4200)**

"Consider me impressed." Yuri smiled.

"Well now Dragon Matriarch attack his Fusion Monster!" Larsa called as the dragon charged.

"Wait what?" Yuri questioned. "Chimerafflesia's ability will activate."

 _Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

 _Dragon Matriarch: **(ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**_

The dragon nodded at Larsa before she shattered. **(Larsa: 1700)**

"Worth it!" Larsa grinned. "You can only use that effect once a turn!"

"Then are you willing to take the risk?" Yuri asked.

"You bet! Wizel go get him!" Larsa grinned as Wizel charged at the Fusion monster ready to take it out.

"I play Dark Seed Planter, this changes all your monsters into Dark monsters and if your dark monster attacks my Dark Monster the attack is negated." Yuri countered.

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack.__

* * *

Larsa looked surprised at that. Wizel's attack was halted as he was pushed back. **"Dammit!"**

"I hate to do this to you, but there's one other detail." Yuri mentioned. "I send Predaplant Flytrap to the graveyard in order to activate Super Polymerization!"

"Super Polymerization?" Larsa asked shocked.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization  
_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"That's right, and I can use it to fuse Predaplant Chimerafflesia with the dark attribute Wizel in order to summon my ace monster." Yuri smirked. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring in place looking at Larsa.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _ _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field.__

* * *

Larsa looked amazed before smiling, "Fitting."

"Anything else?" Yuri asked.

"Well I know one way to combat a Dragon." Larsa grinned. "I now summon Yshrenian Count Caesar!"

A man that is good tanned, and has on royal clothing appeared holding a spear.

* * *

 _Yshrenian Count Caeser_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by effects. This card can be used to summon "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Larvanye". If this card leaves the field to summon a "Yshrenian Incurroptus" Fusion Monster: You can add 1 "Yshrenia" Card to your hand._

* * *

 _Caesar: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300/DEF: 1400 = 1900)**_

"Next up I activate the second Incorruptus Pact in my hand!" Larsa called.

"Another one?" Yuri asked in shock.

"There are 6 in totals. This is what they call the Dragon Knight." Larsa grinned.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Crimson Pterosaur)**

A pink Dragon belt appeared in Caesar's hand as he threw in behind him chanting, "O Larvanye, Vermillion Drake, Leveler of Ancient Lands. Grant me your power!" The belt wrapped around his waist as he called, "Verto!"

The light glowed as he is surrounded in a light blue green circle as he crosses his arms up so does an Incorruptus behind him. They plunged their hands into their chests as the Incorruptus' eyes glowed before it pulled out a spear showing a knight version of Dragon Matriarch.

* * *

 _Yshrenian Incorruptus - Larvanye_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Incorruptus Pact" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 200 ATK for every "Yshrenia" monster in your graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your graveyard to negate the activation of a monster effect your opponent activates. When this card leaves the field add 1 "Adveni", and 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Not bad." Yuri smiled.

"This is Yshrenian Incorruptus - Larvanye!" Larsa grinned. "And he gains 500 points from Vellgander!"

 _Larvanye: **(ATK: 2700 + 500 = 3200)**_

"And he gains 200 points for every Yshrenian in the graveyard!" Larsa grinned.

 _Larvanye: **(ATK: 3200 + (200 * 5) = 4200)**_

 **"So either your destroyed or I'm destroyed huh? Tough choice!"** Larvanye grinned at Starving Venom.

"You can't attack this turn Larsa." Yuri reminded him.

"I know." Larsa nodded before saying, "That ends this turn."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew his card and smiled. "Actually Larvanye, you won't be facing Starving Venom."

 **"Huh? What are you talking about? Me, and your dragon are the opponents on this field!"** Larvayne pointed out. **"And it's Caesar!"**

"What I mean, is that I drew Polymerization and so I'll fuse Starving Venom with Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra." Yuri clarified. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The evolved dragon appeared roaring with it's 3300 points.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

"Now I use Greedy Venom's special ability, I negate Larvanye's abilities and reduce him to zero attack points." Yuri stated.

"Does that target?" Larsa asked.

"Yes it does, why?" Yuri asked.

"Vellgander prevents you from targeting Yshrenia monsters with effects." Larsa answered.

Yuri blinked in surprise. "Fair enough, in that case I'll just attack with Greedy Venom."

 **"Hey I'm stronger then your beast!"** Larvanye called as he attacked Greedy Venom.

"When Greedy Venom is destroyed so is every other monster and we take damage equal to the total attack points of our destroyed monsters." Yuri stated. "And this doesn't target."

 **(Yuri: 3100)**

Larvanye grinned, **"Sorry... But I'm afraid my owner might have to disagree."**

"Pardon?" Yuri questioned.

Larsa grinned, "Larvanye's ability! Once a turn when you play a monster effect by banishing a Yshrenian, Larvanye negates that effect!"

He banished Yshrenian Soldier. **(ATK: 4200 - 200 = 4000)**

Yuri's eyes widened in shock hearing that only to smirk. "I banish Starving Venom to revive Greedy Venom and now I'll attack again."

Greedy Venom appeared roaring as Larsa, and Larvanye looked on shocked as Larvanye battled again destroying Greedy Venom. **(Yuri: 2400)**

Larsa sighed, "So my efforts were not enough after all."

"Don't say that, I'm very impressed." Yuri smiled.

Larsa looked toward him as blue cracks appeared on Larvanye as he shattered.

* * *

 **Yuri: 2400**

 **Larsa: 0000**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was awesome." Lilly smiled.

Larsa knelt on both legs looking down seemly in shock. "Man..."

Celina walked up. "Are you alright?"

Larsa looked up answering, "Well... It's just that even with these ancient cards I'm still nowhere as powerful as Professor Yuri... He was only damaged from the attacks he made..."

"Is that all?" Yuri asked. "Well Larsa, then I have a very important assignment for you."

"Huh?" Larsa asked looking at him.

"There are six duelists I want you to try and surpass. It won't be easy, and they'll be getting stronger too but that's your goal." Yuri told him. "Understand?"

Larsa looked surprised before saying, "Professor... Okay I suppose I should come clean."

"Come clean?" Yuri asked.

Larsa wiped his eyes as he stand up saying, "Sorry... I was lying before... I was actually threatened to try, and beat you with my Yshrenian Deck..."

"What, by who?" Celina asked in shock.

"Obelisk Blues who were supporters of the Teachers that were arrested calling their arrest as offenses to the Dueling World..." Larsa answered. "They think that all Slifers are the ones who made their arrests since you, and Lilly were a part of them. They learned that Yuri was a part of them, and told me take him down."

"I see." Yuri nodded before looking at Larsa. "Don't worry, I understand and I'm not mad."

Larsa looked as he started to lightly cry. Celina gently hugged him. "It's ok."

Larsa hugged her back as he said, "He... He really acted like Dad..."

"Hold on, Larsa are you..." Lilly started before pausing. "An orphan?"

Larsa looked sad before nodding. "...And neglected. The main reasons they targeted me."

Yuri, Celina, and Lilly all exchanged a glance before nodding.

"Not anymore." Yuri told him.

Larsa turned to them confused. Lilly smiled before hugging him. "You won't be neglected anymore."

"That is, if you don't mind having a sister." Celina smiled.

Larsa widen his eyes as a tear welled asking, "You mean...?"

"It's your choice." Yuri mentioned.

Larsa answered by hugging Lilly. Yuri and Celina smiled.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to adopt a son today but I'm not complaining." Celina smiled.

"Then your the third guys to have a child in this part of the family." Zarc chuckled.

"I suppose so." Yuri laughed only to frown. "How's Amanda doing?"

"Amanda calmed down but still scared." Zarc answered.

"Forth." Gale said to him annoyed.

"You're ok, right?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Yeah... Just can't believe Zarc didn't include me." Gale answered.

"I did include you, your baby isn't born yet though." Zarc clarified.

"No you said third." Gale clarified. "You, Yugo, and Yuri. Not Yuki!"

"Gale, he's right." Yuya pointed out. "Ray and Zarc had Ace, Rin and Yugo had Bruno, and even though you're pregnant Yuri and Celina adopting Larsa would be third."

Gale pouted at this one. Yuki just hugged her. Gale felt relaxed feeling that before gasping softly.

"Mom?" Kelly asked in shock.

Gale looked down in shock as she smiled "It just..."

Rin and Ray smiled knowing that look. Kelly blinked before nervously putting her hand on Gale's stomach. A couple of seconds later she felt something bump into her hand. Kelly's eyes widened before she looked down nervously.

"Kelly?" Yuki asked her.

"The baby's kicking... but what if the same thing that happened to aunt Rin happens again?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Don't worry about that. I'll try my best to stay calm." Gale smiled. "And to make sure not to make he, or she panic."

Kelly looked nervous but nodded as Sarah walked out carrying a sleeping Amanda.

"Ok Larsa, this is just a small part of your new family." Yuri smiled.

Mokuba walked, and hugged her from behind. "It will be okay Kelly. Your mother is a strong woman."

Kelly smiled. "I know. Thanks Moki."

Mokuba smiled.

Larsa raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"You have a lot to learn." Yuri laughed. "Come on, lets head home."

They nodded, and begin to walk. That was before Larsa gasped sharply knelling.

"Huh, are you ok?" Lilly asked running up to him.

Larsa hold his chest before he pulled out a small orange bottle, and he took in a pill swallowing it before sighing, and said "Sorry... But I don't have a strong heart."

"Is there anything we can do?" Celina asked him.

"For me to have a heart strong enough to not take these." Larsa sighed.

"Do you guys think Casey might be able to help him?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know." Declan answered. "But let's find out. I know where he, and Karen live at now."

Yuri nodded before they followed him. They arrived as Declan knocked the door. Then who answered was Karen who said, "Oh Declan... What brings you all here?"

"It's a long story, is James busy?" Yuri asked.

"No he isn't. He is at the Living Room." Karen answered.

"Well you see..." Celina started before explaining what happened and what Larsa told them. "We were hoping he might be able to help."

Karen nodded shocked before letting them in as they see Casey was looking over some of his cards as he noticed them.

"Oh hello there." Casey said bowing. "You guys need something?"

"Actually yes." Yuri nodded. "Can you help with a weak heart?"

"A Weak Heart?" Casey asked surprised.

He nodded before explaining what happened. Casey looked shocked before saying, "Well... I'm not sure if it will work... But it never hurts to try."

"Thanks." Lilly smiled as Larsa walked up hesitantly.

Casey told him, "Don't worry. My energy is nothing to be fearful about."

Larsa nodded as he sat down.

Casey walked over, and placed a hand on his chest, and closed his eyes.

 _'Hopefully this works.'_ Lilly thought as they watched.

Then suddenly Casey's hand started to glow startling Larsa, and everyone else who haven't witnessed Casey's power as he concentrated.

 _'That looks encouraging at least.'_ Zuzu thought.

Then after a few more seconds Casey's hand dimmed as he opened his eyes, and smiled "It is done."

"Th-That's it?" Larsa asked surprised placing a hand on his chest when Casey removed his. "Nothing else?"

"It worked?" Sora asked.

Casey nodded with a smile, "Yep. He won't be needing those pills anymore."

Lilly smiled before hugging him.

"That's it?" Larsa asked still surprised. "No... No risks, no-no tiredness?"

"That's right." Celina smiled.

"This is a lot to take in." Larsa admitted.

"That makes sense." Yuri nodded. "But not only did we manage to heal your heart but you have parents and a sister."

"Well... Those Obelisks are what's left." Larsa looked down.

"Leave them to us." Lilly smiled.

He looked concerned however. Celina just hugged him. "It'll be ok."

Larsa hugged her back, "M-Mom."

"Another brother." Alex smiled.

"How does that feel Ace?" Terri smiled to him.

"Our family keeps getting bigger." Ace smiled. "Maybe I won't be scared next time."

Mason patted his shoulder with a smile. Suddenly Ace's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, um... Mr. Yusaku, Mr. Ryoken? Do we have time to practice?"

"Yeah it's still daytime." Yusaku answered. "It will get midday in a few hours."

Ace nodded before swallowing nervously while taking a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Mr. Lance helped me make these, so hopefully they work."

"You need help?" Mason asked.

Ace nodded. "I've never used Gyrus cards before."

Mason nodded getting that.

 ** _"Um... should I stay with you for now?"_** Aqua asked Ace.

Ace nodded, "Yeah. Just so we can keep you safe."

She nodded before entering his duel disc. Suddenly Ace blinked and turned to Dawn. "Um... how does a Tag Master Duel work again big sis?"

"Exactly like a Master Duel except you have a partner to share your cards on the field, and you can use their Link Arrows." Dawn smiled.

"Oh yeah, and did we say four Extra Monster Zones or is it still just two?" Ace asked.

"Still just 2." Dawn answered.

Ace nodded before they walked out of the house.

The four got ready their tag team Master Duel.

"Would 8000 points work for you two?" Ryoken asked.

"That's ok." Mason nodded.

"I agree." Ace mentioned.

They got ready as the Master Duel Layout appeared.  
"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lost and Alone by From Ashes to New)**

 **Ace/Mason: 8000**

 **Yusaku/Ryoken: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 _'Good luck Ace.'_ Dawn thought as Mason drew his card.

Mason 1st Turn:

Mason looked before saying, "Okay Gyrus Spawn on the meltdown!"

The purple soul appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn:_ _You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your hand._

* * *

"I play Spawn's ability!" Mason called. "By paying 500 Points I can summon another Gyrus from my hand!"

 **(Ace/Mason: 7500)**

 _'Ok, so if I remember right Mason's going for... Gyrus Infernalfiend?'_ Ace thought remembering his friends monsters.

"Come Gyrus Demon!" Mason called as the digital demon appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When you control 2 or more "Gyrus" Monsters you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn: Pay 500 Life Points to inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" monster you control._

* * *

 _'Oh... I guess I don't know Mason that well yet.'_ Ace thought seeing that.

"I end with 2 face-downs." Mason ended.

Yusaku 1st Turn:

"Then it's my turn I draw!" Yusaku called drawing as he looked, "And I'll start off by summoning Linkslayer from my hand! While I control no monsters I can summon him!"

The golden armor Cyberse warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Linkslayer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards, then target that many Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"Hopefully Yusaku doesn't go too far." Kelly mentioned.

"Next up I'll play his ability to discard Bitron in order to destroy your face-down on the left!" Yusaku called as the slayer destroyed the card which was Gyrus Shutdown.

"He... might." Yuto realized.

"And now I'll summon Cyberse Gadget!" Yusaku called as the Cyberse version of Junk Synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Cyberse Gadget_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

"Since it was Normal Summoned I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard but it takes away it's abilities. Come Bitron!"

The Digital Normal Monster appeared.

* * *

 _Bitron_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ _A new species found in electronic space. There's not much information on it.__

* * *

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!"

The Circuit appeared.

"The Summoning Conditions are 3 Monsters! I set Bitron, Linkslayer, and Cyberse Gadget in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the Left, Bottom-Left, and Right Markers.

Dawn frowned seeing that.

"Link Summon! Come Link 3! Powercode Talker!" Yusaku called as a red warrior Code Talker that has a Grapnel on it's right arm appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Powercode Talker_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom-Left_

 _3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate that target's effects until the end of this turn. Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Not good." Yuya frowned.

"You sure are not holding back." Mason admitted.

"Well now Cyberse Gadget's ability activates! When it's sent I can summon a Gadget Token!" Yusaku called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gadget Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Gadget Token"._

* * *

"And now Powercode attack Gyrus Spawn!"

Powercode readied it's Grapnel before Yusaku called, "And now Powercode's ability activates!"

Ace frowned hearing that.

"By tributing a monster it points too when it battles Powercode's points are doubled!" Yusaku called as the Gadget Token shattered.

 _Powercode: **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 4600)**_

"Yusaku sure is not one to waste any time." Larsa remarked.

"I'm starting to really dislike him." Dawn mentioned.

Mason called, "I play my face-down, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.__

* * *

Powercode's attack was blasted off.

"Hn. You do know your defenses." Yusaku said laying 2 cards. "Okay Ace. Let's see what your Gyrus Cards can do, and hopefully Lance didn't overdid them like he did sometimes."

Ace 1st Turn:

"Ok, I start by summoning Gyrus Salamander in attack mode." Ace stated as a small purple lizard appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Salamander_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _(This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster)_  
 _Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to destroy a card on your field and then add a "Gyrus" card from your Deck to your Hand. If you destroy a "Gyrus" card using this effect you can add a second "Gyrus" card to your hand._

* * *

"Huh. Dragon, and Cyberse together." Ryoken said placing his chin in thought, "What an interesting combination."

Ace blushed at that before pausing. "Mason, can I use Spawn's effect?"

"Yeah you can." Mason nodded with a smile. "Just be careful around the Life Point paying."

Ace nodded at that. "Ok, I pay 500 life points to use Gyrus Spawn's ability and summon Gyrus Dragonfly from my hand."

 **(Ace/Mason: 6500)**

* * *

 _Gyrus Dragonfly_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _(This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster)_  
 _If this card is destroyed you can pay 500 life points, destroy one card on the field._

* * *

"So your planning a Link Summon." Yusaku realized.

"Actually... I was going to use Gyrus Salamander's ability to pay 500 life points and destroy Gyrus Dragonfly because if I do that I can get two more Gyrus cards and then I can pay 500 life points and destroy Powercode Talker with Gyrus Dragonfly's ability." Ace admitted.

Yusaku, and Ryoken blinked hearing that looking at each other.

"When did you get that smart?" Mason asked his best friends surprised.

"I'm not really smart." Ace blushed shyly before nodding at his monsters.

 **(Ace/Mason: 5500)**

Salamander began glowing before Dragonfly shattered as two cards ejected from Ace's deck only for Dragonfly to reappear glowing and fly into Powercode Talker destroying it.

Yusaku grunted at his monster being destroyed.

"Now I set two cards and end my turn with Gyrus Demon's ability." Ace finished.

Demon charged the blast attacking the two. **(Yusaku/Ryoken: 6000) (Ace/Mason: 5000)**

Ryoken 1st Turn:

"Hmup. Well well Ace. That new Deck really is your liking isn't it?" Ryoken grinned.

"I like it, but I only want to use it when I duel with Mason. That makes it special." Ace smiled.

"Only use it when you duel with Mason?" Ryoken asked surprised.

"Well there are choices in life to where you need to use that Deck without Mason." Ryoken told him. "But we will worry about that later. It's my turn. Draw!"

Ryoken drew, and looked.

 _'I like my Hieratics though.'_ Ace frowned.

"And I discard Background Dragon to summon Defrag Dragon!" Ryoken called as a dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Defrag Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 other monster from your hand to the GY. You can only Special Summon "Defrag Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 3 monsters from your GY with the same name, except "Defrag Dragon"; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Defrag Dragon" once per turn.__

* * *

"And then I'll continue by summoning Gateway Dragon!"

The gate dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"What do you think Bonnie?" Stacy asked.

"Hm?" Bonnie asked her confused.

"About how Ace is doing." Stacy clarified. "You're the other Gyrus duelist after all."

"Well I say Ace is doing great. But he still has a lot to learn." Bonnie answered.

Stacy nodded at that before turning back to the duel.

"And now I use Gateway Dragon's ability! That way I can summon Sniffer Dragon!" Ryoken called as the red dragon appeared from the gate.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _ _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn.__

* * *

"When Sniffer Dragon is summoned I can add another copy to my hand!"

He added the copy.

"He's starting strong too." Rin realized.

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The Circuit appeared.

"The Summoning Conditions are 2 level 4 or lower Dragons except Tokens! I set Defrag Dragon and Sniffer Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up to the Down, and Right Markers.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Twin Triangle Dragon!"

A small black dragon with his arms passing through two small yellow triangles appeared with 1200 attack points.

* * *

 _Twin Triangle Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _Link Arrrow: Bottom, Right_

 _2 Level 4 or lower Dragon monsters, except Tokens_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to, but it cannot attack this turn, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Trap card open, Threatening Roar!" Ace called.

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.__

* * *

"Nice that puts a stop to the attacks." Rin grinned.

Ryoken said, "Very well but it's still my turn."

Ace nodded. "I remember."

"When Twin Triangle Dragon is Link Summoned by paying 500 Points I can summon a level 5 or higher monster from the grave but negate it's abilities, and restrict it from attacking this turn." Ryoken told them. **(Yusaku/Ryoken: 5500)**

"Which one do you think he'll summon?" Zuzu asked. "Topologic Bomber?"

"No question." Gale answered.

"Come Background Dragon!" Ryoken called as the yellow stoned Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Background Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ _If this card is in your GY and you control no cards: You can Special Summon both this card, and 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from your hand in Defense Position, but banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Background Dragon" once per turn.__

* * *

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The Circuit appeared.

"It could be Borrelsword Dragon." Yuya mentioned.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least three Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Twin Triangle Dragon, Gateway Dragon, and background Dragon in the Link Markers!"

At that the three flew up to the Link Markers.

"My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borreload Dragon!" Ryoken chanted.

At that the second Gun Barrel bodied Dragon that he used against Mason appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Borreload Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

"Oh, or that." Terri mentioned.

"Between Borrelsword, or his other monsters he tends to summon Borreload the most." Yusaku explained. "He just tried to adapt new strategies without him so that would explain why he didn't use him sooner."

Ace and Mason nodded hearing that.

"I place one card and end." Ryoken ended.

Lance grinned at Ace, ** _"Alright Ace. Soon your Mechanic can be used in your new Gyrus Deck!"_**

"Maybe..." Ace said uncertainly.

* * *

 **Ace/Mason: 5000**

 **Yusaku/Ryoken: 5500**

* * *

Mason 2nd Turn:

Mason drew, "Okay draw!"

He drew as he asked, "Ace can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Ace asked.

"Did Lance made your new Deck a Gyrus Field Spell?" Mason asked.

"Yeah he did." Ace nodded.

"Well then for the time being you can use mine until you play your's." Mason told him. "I activate Gyrus Inferno!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Inferno_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: If you control 1 "Gyrus" Monster in the Extra Monster zone that isn't a Link Monster you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While this card is face-up "Gyrus" monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot by targeted by your opponent's card effects. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phases: Gain 500 Life Points for each_ _"Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

Ace smiled. _'I have the greatest friend ever.'_ "Thanks."

Mason smiled nodding.

Suddenly a message appeared on Alex's duel disc.

"Huh?" Alex checked.

 _"Please send one of your sisters to Duel Academy tomorrow... it doesn't matter which one."_

Alex raised an eyebrow at this.

"Aa aa?" Bruno asked staring at Alex.

"Lilly? Do you know anything about this?" Alex asked her showing her the message.

Lilly looked before pressing some buttons on her Duel Disc. "It's coming from a Synchro Duel Disc, that's all I know though."

"Okay." Alex nodded.

"Are you going to go through with it?" Lilly asked.

Alex looked at her Duel Disc before nodding. "It might be someone who can help."

"You should bring someone with you just in case." Yugo suggested.

"I'll go with Kelly." Alex mentioned before turning back to the duel.

"Okay now since you control a Link Monster I can summon Gyrus Malice Doll from my hand!" Mason called as the doll tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Malice Doll_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster in your graveyard._

* * *

Ace smiled seeing the monster.

"Mind if I borrow your monster?" Mason smiled to Ace.

"Not at all." Ace nodded.

"Okay! Level 6 Malice Doll tunes level 2 Gyrus Salamander!" Mason called as Malice Doll turned to 6 rings while Salamander turned to 2 stars.

 **(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)**

Bonnie smiled seeing that.

"Digital Blazes through the kingdom of the Viruses! Set to bloom with the contract of Gyrus! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Gyrus Azmodan!"

Azmodan appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Gyrus Azmodan_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Cyberse/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Cyberse Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned you can target 1 "Gyrus" Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it except the Tuner Monster used for this card's Synchro Summon. If you do not control a "Gyrus" Card in the Field Zone: Destroy this card. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

"Now he can bring back a Gyrus monster." Ace smiled.

"And the one in question is Gyrus Salamander!" Mason called as Ace's monster reappeared.

Dawn smiled at that.

"And now I play Demon's ability! For every Gyrus on our field you take 400 points of damage!" Mason called as Demon concentrated.

"They're doing well so far." Yuya smiled.

Demon fired blasts at them. **(Yusaku/Ryoken: 3900)**

"And then Inferno's effect! I deal 1000 points of damage!" Mason called as the damage was dealt. **(Yusaku/Ryoken: 2900)**

 **(Ace/Mason: 4500)**

"I... I think we can win." Ace said happily.

"Well I can't do anything else here. Your move." Mason ended while directing to Ace to check on his face-down.

Ace blinked before looking at it.

 **(Ace/Mason: 6500)**

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

Yusaku drew looking over.

* * *

 _Gyrus Maximum Scan_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Only activate this card when you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster that used a Link Monster with the same name as Materials. Pay 3000 Life Points, and target 1 "Gyrus" Link Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it, and equip it with this card. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by effects. Whenever that monster destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle: Gain 1000 Life Points. If this card leaves the field remove that target from play. If that target leaves the field: Destroy this card._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened seeing the card. _'Mason... ok, I have an idea but it's really risky.'_

"I activate my face-down! Recoded Alive!" Yusaku called.

* * *

 _Recoded Alive_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster you control or is in your GY; banish it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from your Extra Deck. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 of your banished "Code Talker" monsters; Special Summon it._

* * *

"By banishing Powercode from my graveyard I can summon a new Code Talker from my Extra Deck! Come forth Encode Talker!"

Encode appeared in place.

* * *

 _Encode Talker_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Cyberse monsters_  
 _Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Another one?" Lulu asked in surprise.

 ** _"There are 8 Code Talkers in general."_** Ai answered.

"That's a lot of talking." Rin admitted.

Alex giggled at that joke.

"Well now I summon to the field Cyberse Wizard!" Yusaku called as the Wizard appeared.

* * *

 _Cyberse Wizard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Attack Position opponent's monster; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, for the rest of this turn, your monsters cannot attack, except to attack that monster, and if your Cyberse monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"He looks strong." Ace admitted.

"Well now as I control a Cyberse I can summon Backup Secretary!" Yusaku called as the woman with her tablet appeared.

* * *

 _Backup Secretary_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Backup Secretary" once per turn this way._

* * *

"It's high time I introduce my true ace monster!"

"True ace?" Ace asked in shock.

"And now appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the Circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Monsters! I set Link 3 Encode Talker, and Cyberse Wizard in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the markers which are Up, Left, Right, and Bottom.

 _'Link 4.'_ Ace thought.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Firewall Dragon!"

At that a white, and blue digital dragon appeared roaring with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Firewall Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom, Left, Right_

 _2+ monsters  
_ _Once while face-up on the field (Quick Effect): You can target monsters on the field and/or GY up to the number of monsters co-linked to this card; return them to the hand. If a monster this card points to is destroyed by battle or sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand._

* * *

"He looks really cool." Ace smiled.

"And now I activate Cyberse Bridge! I move Borreload to a Main Monster Zone!" Yusaku called as Borreload moved to where Firewall's Left Arrow is pointing with it's own making it colinked.

* * *

 _Cyberse Bridge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Cyberse monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; move it to your Main Monster Zone, then draw 1 card, then, if it is a monster, you can Special Summon 1 Cyberse monster from your GY with the same Level as that monster. Otherwise, send it to the GY._

* * *

"Then I can draw 1 card! If it's a monster I can summon another from my graveyard with the same level!"

Yusaku drew as he shows the card, "I drawn Effect Cowl so it goes to the graveyard."

He discarded the spell.

"But now I activate Recoded Alive's effect from the graveyard!" Yusaku called.

Dawn frowned. "He could smile and act a little friendly."

"Come back Powercode Talker!" Yusaku called as the first Code Talker he used in the duel appeared at Firewall's Right Link Arrow making them colinked once more making Firewall colinked to two monsters. "And now I activate Borreload's special ability! Anti-Enemy Varret!"

Borreload roared at Azmodan. **(ATK: 2400 - 500 = 1900/DEF: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**

"Oh no!" Ace cried fearfully seeing that.

"And now I activate Firewall's Special Ability!" Yusaku called. "Once a duel I target monsters equal to the one's it's colinked with, and return those to the hand! I target Gyrus Spawn, and Gyrus Salamander! Emergency Escape!"

Firewall charged lighting at the two.

"I activate Gyrus Glitch Demon in my hand!" Mason called.

"Another Gyrus card?" Celina asked turning to Bonnie.

"Glitch Demon negates the effect of a Link Monster that targets a Gyrus." Bonnie answered.

"At a heavy Life Point cost I'm guessing." Yugo noted.

"This one only needs a thousand." Mason answered. "Not only that Azmodan is the only target for their attacks, and if he's destroyed then the battle phase ends."

 _'I can't let Azmodan be destroyed.'_ Ace thought. "I play the trap Gyrus Barrier, I pay 500 life points and discard the top card of my deck to protect Gyrus Azmodan from being destroyed this turn!"

 **(Ace/Mason: 4500)**

"Firewall, Borreload attack!" Yusaku called as the two dragons attacked Azmodan hitting him.

 **(Ace/Mason: 2800)**

"Mason's monster is safe." Ace smiled seeing that.

"Turn end." Yusaku ended.

Ace 2nd Turn:

"Ok, here goes nothing." Ace said nervously. "I play Gyrus Glitch to bring Gyrus Dragonfly back from the graveyard."

* * *

 _Gyrus Glitch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your graveyard._

* * *

 **(Ace/Mason: 1800)**

The Dragonfly reappeared in place.

"Mason... do you trust me?" Ace asked.

"You know I do." Mason smiled.

"Ok, I pay 500 life points to use Gyrus Salamander's ability and destroy Gyrus Inferno!" Ace called. "Then since Gyrus Inferno is a Gyrus card I can add two more Gyrus cards to my hand."

 **(Ace/Mason: 1300)**

The Field Spell shattered in place.

Ace added the two cards before swallowing nervously. "Now I pay 500 life points to activate the field spell Gyrus Purgatory!"

As Ace said that they appeared in an empty void with Gyrus Heaven above them and Gyrus Inferno below them.

* * *

 _Gyrus Purgatory_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"What in the world?" Ryoken asked as they looked around.

"Gyrus Purgatory is different from the other field spells." Ace said quietly. "Appear, the Gyrus Circuit!"

As Ace said that the Circuit appeared above him.

"The summoning conditions are three or more Gyrus monsters, I place Gyrus Demon, Gyrus Salamander, Gyrus Dragonfly, and Gyrus Azmodan in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!"

The four monsters flew up to the circuit.

"Link Summon! Link 4, Gyrus Dragon!" Ace called as a purple glowing dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gyrus Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _Link Arrow: Down-Left, Down, Down-Right, Up_

 _3+ "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _(This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster.) When this card is Link Summoned you can destroy two cards on the field. If this card is summoned using "Gyrus Dragon" as Link Material apply the following effect: If you've paid more than 2000 Life Points this turn, destroy all other cards on the field._

* * *

"That dragon... So that's your ace monster!" Yusaku called seeing it.

Ace nodded. "Now, I pay 500 life points to activate Gyrus Purgatory's ability, Burden Reincarnation!"

The purgatory realm glowed. **(Ace/Mason: 0300)**

"The reason it costs 500 points to Reincarnation Link Summon is because it deals 100 points of damage times the highest Link Rating on your field." Ace explained.

"And that's four." Ryoken mentioned. **(Yusaku/Ryoken: 2500)**

"Now appear, the Circuit of the Gyrus! Reincarnation Link Summon! Take flight once more, Gyrus Dragon!" Ace called. "Go Gyrus Roar!"

Gyrus Dragon flew to the circuit before exiting showing a second Dragon before he started to roar as all the cards started to crack.

"What the?" Yusaku asked looking around.

"I paid 2000 life points so Gyrus Dragon destroys every other card in play." Ace explained as the cards shattered. "Gyrus Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon roared as it fired a light blast as the two opponents looked on taking the blast.

* * *

 **Ace/Mason: 0300**

 **Yusaku/Ryoken: 0000**

 **Ace/Mason wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace blinked in surprise before smiling. "Thank you Lance."

Lance emerged as he grinned, **_"What did I tell ya? Huh!? What did I tell ya!? Gyrus beats them lickidy-split!"_**

"All decks are good." Ace argued.

"Aqua what you think?" Mason smiled to the Ignis living in Ace's Duel Disk. "How was Ace's performance using Gyrus?"

 ** _"_** ** _Good but, not natural."_** Aqua answered.

"He'll come through." Mason answered. "Ace wanted to have a Gyrus Deck so both me, and him can be in Tag-Team matches. And who knows next time we will reach the true potential of Gyrus next time."

"Hopefully." Ace nodded.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well Ace has debuted his Gyrus deck.**

 **bopdog111: Along with Larsa's debut, and his Deck. I had made it myself.**

 **Ulrich362: True, of course Alex received a strange message. We'll have to see what that was in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: A supporter perhaps? We will find out. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	35. Yang Zing Might!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. Time to see what Alex has a message from.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully It's a friend and not someone dangerous.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah, and she has Kelly with her.**

 **Ulrich362: Well time to see who's waiting for them, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Thanks Kelly." Alex smiled.

"No problem Alex." Kelly smiled.

"I'm a little nervous." Alex admitted.

"It's okay to be nervous." Kelly smiled.

Alex nodded as they reached the meeting point. Who was waiting was a familiar black hair boy.

"Sly?" Alex asked shocked.

"Hello Alex." Sly mentioned calmly. "And you are?"

"I'm Kelly her sister." Kelly answered before saying, "If you try anything to Alex..."

"I want to duel you." Sly told Kelly.

"Huh?" Kelly asked surprised.

"I have to see something, so I challenge you to a duel." Sly stated calmly.

"Alex?" Kelly asked her sister.

Sly just waited for her answer.

"Kelly... Let me duel him." Alex told her.

"I'm not dueling you Alex." Sly told her.

"Isn't that why you called me?" Alex asked.

"I asked you to come with one of your sisters." Sly mentioned.

"This isn't some part of revenge is it?" Kelly asked him.

"She's proven she's out of my league, I couldn't get revenge if I tried." Sly pointed out. "So no."

Kelly said, "Alright Sly. You want a duel you got one."

Sly nodded activating his Duel Disc. "Ladies first."

Kelly activated her's.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Carnivore by Starset)**

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Sly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kelly 1st Turn:

Kelly drew before saying, "Okay I'll first start off by summoning Shining Angel!"

The angel appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Shining Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

Sly nodded calmly.

"And now I set two cards, and end my turn." Kelly ended.

Sly 1st Turn:

"Alright, I start by using Scale 1 Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing and Scale 7 Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing to set the Pendulum Scale." Sly stated.

He set the cards as they appeared.

* * *

 _Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Wyrm/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Yang Zing" and "Zefra" monsters. This effect cannot be negated._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Pendulum Summoned, or Special Summoned from the Main Deck: You can target 1 "Yang Zing" or "Zefra" monster you control, except "Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing"; that face-up monster is treated as a Tuner this turn, also place this card on the bottom of the Deck when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing" once per turn._

* * *

 _Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Wyrm/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Yang Zing" and "Zefra" monsters. This effect cannot be negated._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned, or when this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while in your Monster Zone: You can add 1 "Yang Zing" or "Zefra" Spell/Trap Card from your Deckto your hand. You can only use this effect of "Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing" once per turn._

* * *

"Your using the first Deck you used against me." Alex said seeing it.

Sly just nodded. "This allows me to summon monsters from level 2 through 6 all at the same time. I Pendulum Summon Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing, and Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing!"

A fire wyrm, and a dark wyrm appeared.

* * *

 _Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 _Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). Possession of a Synchro Monster on the field that used this card as a Synchro Material cannot switch._

* * *

"Next up, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Sly stated drawing his cards.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Now I'll end my turn by setting two cards and summoning Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing in attack mode."

The Light Wyrm appeared.

* * *

 _Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck, except "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing". When a "Yang Zing" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard, while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use 1 "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 **Kelly: 4000**

 ** **Sly: 4000****

* * *

Kelly 2nd Turn:

Kelly drew as she looked over.

"During your Draw Phase I activate Star Changer to lower Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing from level five to level four." Sly called quickly.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _ _● Reduce that target's Level by 1.__

* * *

 _Taotie: **(LV: 5 - 1 = 4)**_

 _'Let's see it's been years since I last seen him use that deck... What skills did he have with it?'_ Alex thought trying to remember.

"Okay I activate Advanced Ritual Art!" Kelly called.

* * *

 _Advanced Ritual Art_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster._

* * *

Sly nodded calmly seeing that.

"I send Key Mace, Spirit of the Harp, and Dancing Eld to my graveyard to Ritual Summon!" Kelly cried. "Come Saffira, Queen of Dragons!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Saffira, Queen of Dragons_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Hymn of Light". During the End Phase, if this card was Ritual Summoned this turn, or if a LIGHT monster was sent from the hand or Deck to the Graveyard this turn while this card was face-up on the field: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card._  
 _● Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._  
 _● Add 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to your hand.  
You can only use 1 "Saffira, Queen of Dragons" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"I use the special ability of Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing!" Sly called. "During your main phase or battle phase I can Synchro Summon using Yang Zing monsters on my field, so I'll tune level one Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing with my level four Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing, and level four Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing!"

"Oh yeah now I remember!" Alex cried as the three flew up.

"I Synchro Summon, Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing!" Sly called before staring at Kelly. "With his appearance this duel ends."

* * *

 _Cheofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Wyrm/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _ _While this Synchro Summoned card is on the field, your opponent cannot activate effects of monsters with the same original Attribute(s) as the "Yang Zing" monster(s) used for the Synchro Summon of this card. When this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, when a monster(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Wyrm-Type monster from your Deck, in Defense Position, whose original Attribute matches the original Attribute that 1 of those destroyed monsters had on the field.__

* * *

 _Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300/DEF: 2200 + 500 = 2700)**_

"What does he do?" Kelly asked him.

"First, since Suanni and Taotie were used as Synchro Material, not only does Chaofeng gain 500 attack and defense points and the ability to resist any card that would let you take control of him, his own inherent ability prevents you from activating the effects of any monsters who share an attribute with one of the Synchro Materials I used, which means Light, Fire, and Dark monsters can no longer use their abilities." Sly answered.

That made Kelly widen her eyes in shock, "All the monsters in my Deck are Light Attribute!"

"Then none of them have their special abilities any longer." Sly replied simply.

"Well I'll just place a face-down." Kelly ended.

Sly 2nd Turn:

"I activate my trap card, Yang Zing Brutality!" Sly stated.

* * *

 _Yang Zing Brutality_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _If a "Yang Zing" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its original ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only, but it is destroyed at the end of this Damage Step.__

* * *

"Now, Choafeng attacks the Shining Angel you left in attack mode, and in doing so my trap doubles his original attack and defense points."

 _Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing: **(ATK: (3300 - 500) * 2 = 5600/DEF: (2700 - 500) * 2 = 4400)**_

"I play my face-down!" Kelly cried.

"What?" Sly questioned.

"Dimensional Prison!" Kelly called.

* * *

 _Dimensional Prison_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target._

* * *

Sly's eyes widened in shock as his monster vanished.

"I set one card and that's it."

* * *

 **Kelly: 4000**

 ** **Sly: 4000****

* * *

Kelly 3rd Turn:

Kelly drew as she looked. Sly and Alex just watched her.

"Okay I'll summon Honest!" Kelly called as the fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Honest_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _During your Main Phase: You can return this face-up card from the field to the hand. During the Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster you control battles (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Three monsters." Sly noted.

"Alright Honest attack!" Kelly called as the fairy charged.

The attack struck Sly.

 **(Sly: 2900)**

"Shining Angel your turn!" Kelly called as the angel charged,

The angel struck Sly as he fell to one knee.

 **(Sly: 1500)**

"Alright Saffria finish him!" Kelly called.

The Ritual Dragon roared before striking Sly wiping out the last of his life points.

* * *

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Sly: 0000**

 ** **Kelly wins the duel!****

* * *

Kelly blinked. "That's it?"

"When your trap eliminated Chaofeng, I had no other counter." Sly said simply. "The last card I set, Nine Pillars of Yang Zing, a counter-trap that would have stopped your Dimensional Prison but traps don't work the turn you draw them."

"Or set them." Kelly added.

Sly simply nodded. "Then that's the end, goodbye Alex."

"Where you going?" Alex asked him.

Sly paused. "I don't know. Why do you care?"

"We're friends Sly. In fact my little brother sees you as his Uncle." Alex answered.

Sly froze hearing that. "What? Don't they understand what I did to you?"

"They decided to give you another chance." Alex answered.

"They..." Sly started before frowning. "Fine, if they're going through the trouble I may as well go back with you. But Alex... I heard a voice, something's coming. Something a lot more powerful than that dragon from before."

"Yeah we already know from what we heard from Dark Mist." Alex answered.

Sly just shrugged before turning to follow them. They arrived as they see Terri looking at the card Dark Mist gave her.

"Big sis?" Alex asked. "Are you ok?"

"Just a bit confused on why Dark Mist gave me this Rank Up Magic card." Terri answered. "I should talk to Astral, and Yuma about it."

"That makes sense." Kelly nodded in agreement. "Maybe you or Stacy can Rank-Up Dracoscepter."

"I don't know." Terri mentioned.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked.

"They are over there." Terri pointed to where they gathered where the trees are.

Alex nodded before the four of them walked over to them. They turned over noticing them.

"Hi big sis." Ace smiled seeing her.

"Hey Ace." Alex, and Kelly said in sync smiling.

"Is everything ok?" Lilly asked Alex. "What was that message?"

"It turns out it was Sly that wanted to challenge one of you guys." Alex answered.

"How did that go?" Yugo asked while Rin walked over to give Alex, Bruno.

Alex took him in her arms, and answered "He used his Yang Zing cards but Kelly still won."

"Aa aa." Bruno said happily before lying his head on Alex.

"That's good." Yugo mentioned before looking down. "Heartland City and Paradise City are in ruins though, we're trying to get an idea on how to repair them but for the time being... it's a lot worse than we thought."

"And I want to see Yuma, and Astral survived the carnage. That way I can get answers why he gave him Astral Force." Terri told them.

"Terri... you don't think Astral lost do you?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"No! The only duelist to defeat him was Yuma!" Terri yelled.

"As far as you know." Sly mentioned.

"Yuto can you try to see?" Zarc asked.

"I can try." Yuto answered.

"I figured as much." Sly said before walking off.

"Sly! Where are you going!?" Alex cried as Bruno held his arms out to Sly.

"Your family and homes are in ruins because of me right? I'm going to leave you alone for good this time Alex." Sly answered simply.

"Sly..." Leo trailed off.

"Save it Leo." Sly stated.

Bruno started crying at that.

"Listen we don't much about you but we do know that it was One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's doing not you." Yuki told him.

"This was, but the rest of you know what I did before that, during the Friendship Cup and even before that." Sly mentioned.

"That was years ago." Lulu told him.

Larsa looked confused as he asked, "Is someone gonna fill me in?"

"Yes, but later." Yuri answered just as Gale winced.

"Mom?" Kelly asked surprised.

"The baby kicked, and I wasn't expecting it." she answered. "I'm ok."

Alex walked over, and placed a hand on Sly's shoulder. "Don't worry about the past Sly."

"Alex... I tried to control your brain multiple times." Sly told her.

"And I forgive you for those times." Alex smiled.

Sly turned to her in disbelief. "How... why?"

"Anger and grudges are not the way to go. If I held resentment to you then I would be no different then that man who called himself my father before Mommy, and Daddy took me in." Alex answered. "Plus now we are aside of what happened in the past so we can now look forward to the future as friends."

Sly looked at Alex before starting to laugh.

"Aa ma?" Bruno asked in confusion.

Alex looked confused at him starting to laugh.

"I'm a complete idiot, even from the day we met." Sly chuckled. "You, Leo, and your... however he's related to you, you're all good people."

"Little brother." Alex smiled before asking Bruno, "Bruno where's your Uncle?"

Bruno smiled and pointed at Sly before looking at Alex. "Ma ma."

Alex's eyes widen in shock before blushing, "He... Got it correctly this time."

"Ma ma." Bruno repeated reaching for her.

Alex hugged him before asking Sly, "You want to hold him?"

"I shouldn't... I've never been good with kids." Sly answered.

"I'll help ya." Alex smiled.

Sly still looked hesitant before slowing taking Bruno. "Um... hi."

Alex helped him support Bruno's head as he said that. Bruno looked up at him before smiling, and laying his head on Sly's chest the same way he did on Alex when he was born.

"So... this is your son?" Sly asked with a teasing tone.

Alex turned a bright red looking down, "Uh... It's a long story but he's my little brother."

"Ma ma?" Bruno asked in confusion.

"That's not what it sounds like to me." Sly smirked.

Alex turned a brighter red. Sly started laughing at that.

"Is big sis Alex going to be ok?" Ace asked his sisters.

"Once Sly stops teasing her like that." Kelly sighed.

Ace blinked. "But it sounds friendly."

"Teasing means that he's making fun of her in a playful way." Lilly told him.

"Oh." Ace nodded. "Ok."

"Ma ma?" Bruno asked in confusion before pointing at Leo and then at Alex.

Alex blushed even brighter if that's possible. "B-Bruno..."

He just looked at her in confusion before turning to Leo and pointing at Alex. "Ma ma."

Leo deciding that's enough walked up before saying, "Come on Sly. Can't you catch her a break? She saved you from One-Hundred Eyed Dragon, and saved the people from the King of the Netherworld."

Sly turned to Leo and nodded before giving Bruno to Alex.

"Ma ma?" Bruno asked in confusion only to decide to hug her.

Alex still bright red hugged him back before saying quietly, "I think I need to lie down."

"Alright." Leo nodded taking Bruno. "Get some rest Alex, you've had a long day."

Alex nodded still bright red as she walked over. Rin hugged her. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. I should take Alex home."

"Be careful." Ray nodded.

Rin nodded before walking off with Alex.

"You really embarrassed her." Terri told Sly.

"Honestly, I think it's kind of cute." Sly admitted. "Her brother really loves her."

"Speaking of there are people who you haven't met, or seen." Celina told him.

"Oh?" Sly asked. "Who?"

"My new brother. Larsa, and he duels like me with Transformation Summoning." Lilly smiled showing Larsa who looked a little shy before waving.

Sly nodded at him. Suddenly Ray's phone started ringing.

"Huh?" Ray answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Akaba?" asked a male voice. "Your parents are awake."

"They are?" Ray asked excited.

"Yes, but none of the others have regained consciousness yet." the man answered.

"Okay. Thanks." Ray smiled nodding before hanging up.

"Mom?" Dawn asked.

"Grandpa, and Grandma are awake." Ray smiled.

Ace's eyes widened. "They are, we have to go see them big sis."

Dawn smiled before she then asked, "Mom can we talk alone for a minute?"

"Of course." Ray nodded before they walked off. "What is it Dawn?"

"...What's Grandma like?" Dawn asked her.

"You've known her as long as I have Dawn." Ray answered before pausing. "Or... do you mean my mother?"

Dawn nodded at that question. Ray nodded before closing her eyes.

"She was a great woman... Always there for me, and dad whenever we have a rough day." Ray answered. "She helps him with whatever he needs, and always takes care of me when I'm alone."

Dawn smiled hearing that only to look down. Ray asked, "Dawn?"

"I wish I could have met her." Dawn whispered.

Ray looked down knowing what she means hugging her. Dawn hugged her back. Ray then smiled, "Come on. We should visit Grandpa, and Grandma right?"

Dawn nodded with a smile. They walked off.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, things are improving.**

 **bopdog111: Sly now became a companion of there's.**

 **Ulrich362: On top of that Leo Akaba and Henrietta are both awake.**

 **bopdog111: Nice to hear they pull through.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, well it's Thanksgiving week so unfortunately updates will be taking a temporary pause. That being said though... you think Saturday or Sunday we'll be back to working on chapters and updates Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Most likely Sunday.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, then we'll be back to working on Ritual Maiden then. See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	36. Sudden Death! Ghost Duel!

**bopdog111: Leo, and Henrietta woke up.**

 **Ulrich362: That's definitely a good thing.**

 **bopdog111: And Dawn is excited to see them again.**

 **Ulrich362: Understandable, so let's not keep the poor girl waiting any longer.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ray, Ace and Dawn arrived at the hospital.

"Mrs. Akaba." the receptionist nodded.

"We came to see my parents." Ray told her. "They woke up."

The receptionist nodded. "They're in room 308."

They all nodded walking off.

Ray knocked on the door.

"Come in." Leo Akaba called.

They all entered the room. Leo Akaba smiled seeing them. "I'm glad to see you're all ok."

"Grandpa!" Ace cried as he ran to Leo Akaba while Dawn went to Henrietta.

"How's my grandson doing?" Leo Akaba smiled while Henrietta looked at Dawn and gently shook her head.

"You missed a lot!" Ace smiled. "Big sis have managed to take down 7 really strong monsters called Earthbound Immortals, and now Lilly now has a brother!"

Henrietta's eyes widened slightly but she didn't say anything.

"Oh that's right, talking still kind of hurts her Ace." Leo Akaba explained.

"Did... Did Grandma lost her voice?" Ace asked now worried.

"No she didn't lose her voice." Leo Akaba explained. "It's just... when the building collapsed we were injured pretty badly. Talking is kind of painful for her right now Ace."

Ace nodded hearing that.

"So one of your big sisters beat those Earthbound Immortal monsters and Yuri and Celina had another child? I didn't know they were expecting." Leo Akaba noted.

"Oh Celina isn't pregnant Grandpa." Dawn told him. "This boy named Larsa came, and challenged Yuri with these cards name 'Yshrenia' that sort of works like Lilly's Deck, and when we heard he's an orphan he, and Celina took him in."

He nodded in understanding. "That's good, Larsa was always on his own back at Duel Academy. Having people like Yuri, Celina, and Lilly will be good for him."

Suddenly Ace's Duel Disc started beeping repeatedly.

"Huh?" Ace asked before looking to see.

It was Mason trying to call him. Ace answered, "Mason is something wrong?"

 _"Ace it's Amy, she just collapsed all of a sudden and none of us can feel her breathing or find any pulse!"_ Mason said nervously.

"What!?" Ace asked in horror, and in shock.

"Ace?" Ray asked nervously.

"Mason please tell me that isn't true!" Ace begged.

 _"Ace?"_ Bonnie's voice said uncertainly. _"He's telling you the truth."_

Ace hearing that cried to Ray, "Mommy we need to get Amy here right now!"

Ray just nodded. They ran out to get Amy. When they arrived they saw everyone looking scared and worried and Amy was on the ground not moving.

"AMY!" Ace screamed horrified running to her side.

She didn't respond as Terri walked up.

"Ace... I think Amy might be..." Terri started uncertainly before looking down.

"No! No! She isn't dead!" Ace protested before shaking her. "Amy! Wake up!"

She didn't respond. Seeing that Ray just pulled Ace into a hug.

"No! No! Amy!" Ace cried.

Ray just held him.

"Oh Ace..." Alex whispered as she teared up.

Seeing this Yuki clenched his fists hard before he screamed punching a tree so hard that it pierce his skin. Gale hugged him close after that.

"Damn it! Crap! Hell! How could this happen!?" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki calm down, please." Gale pleaded with tears.

Yuki breathed heavily before saying, "Sorry... I need to sit down for a minute... And tend to my hand."

Yugi frowned before saying, "I think you guys know why Yuki acts like that."

"Yeah." Yuto nodded. "We do."

"What I want to know is what exactly happened." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes.

Zarc frowned before picking Amy up. "Maybe they'll be able to tell us at the hospital."

They all nodded sadly.

Ace continuous crying as Yugi walked over, and hugged him "I'll stay here, and look after Ace. He might need to stay here, and not get mixed in to what happened."

"I'll stay too." Mason offered.

They all nodded agreeing as they walked.

* * *

 _At the hospital..._

They were waiting for the results. A few minutes later a doctor walked up. "Mr. Akaba, can you please come with me?"

Zarc nodded as he walked over.

"I've been looking into the medical records and it seems Amy Masters inherited a very rare brain disorder from her grandmother. There's simply no known treatment, but that seems to be the cause of death." the doctor told him. "I'm sorry, but thank you for bringing her in. We're trying to get in touch with her mother."

"I see..." Zarc nodded saddened. "Thanks."

He walked back as they turned to him.

"Dad?" Dawn asked hesitantly.

"She... Had a really rare brain disorder from her grandmother." Zarc told them. "There was no way to treat it, and that was what happened."

Everyone just looked down hearing that.

"Ace..." Terri whispered sadly. "What can we do?"

"How... How come I didn't notice it?" Sora asked now blaming himself. "I... suggested Amy to him, and this happens!"

"It isn't your fault." Lilly mentioned hugging him. "None of us knew."

Just then unaware to them a orange haired girl walked out of the room Zarc just exited as she whispered, "Another one..." Before she pulled a card showing a red ghost before walking off.

"There must be something we can do." Yugo said hopefully, "Like maybe revive Amy?"

"No that would just lead to her dying again from that disorder." Takeru pointed out.

"Who's going to let Ace know?" Yuri asked.

Skye looked down before saying, "I'll let him know."

"Alright." Zarc nodded.

Skye walked off hearing that.

* * *

 _Back with Yugi, Ace, and Mason..._

Ace was in Mason's arms as he kept on sniffing a little.

"I'm so sorry Ace." Mason whispered hugging him.

Yugi watched on saddened as he looked down.

 _'I wish we could done something.'_ Atem told Yugi saddened. _'To at least stop that from happening.'_

 _'Yeah, I know what you mean.'_ Yugi agreed. _'One second she was talking to Mason and smiling and the next...'_

 _'...She dropped down dead.'_ Atem finished.

 _'... Yeah.'_ Yugi nodded only to glance up and notice Skye walking up to them.

"Skye?" Yugi asked as Ace, and Mason looked over seeing Skye arrived.

"The doctor's found out what happened." Skye said quietly before explaining what Zarc told them.

"Brain disorder?" Yugi asked shocked.

Ace started to cry again hearing that as Mason hugged him.

"Do you want your mom?" Skye asked Ace.

Ace nodded still crying. Skye nodded taking his hand as they walked back. Mason, and Yugi looked on before Mason looked down.

"You're a good friend." Yugi told him.

"Yugi... All this about deaths reminds me that my Grandma was gone when me, and Bonnie met Lance." Mason told this.

Yugi's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry."

Mason nodded, "Thanks."

Yugi nodded. They walked to follow them.

* * *

 _At the hospital..._

Mason and Yugi arrived to see Ray holding Ace and letting him cry.

"...How was Henrietta, and Leo Akaba?" Kolter asked to change the subject.

"They're ok, but they won't be going home for a little while." Ray answered.

"Grandma can't talk for a while." Dawn added.

"Well they're ok at least." Yugo noted. "What about Yuya, Zuzu, and Stacy?"

"We haven't checked on them yet." Zarc answered.

"Ca...can we?" Ace asked quietly.

Ray nodded.

"Thank you mommy." Ace said quietly.

They walked to where the three are waiting. Yuya and Zuzu were out cold but Stacy was starting to stir.

"Stacy?" Ray asked.

She winced before slowly opening her eyes. "Everybody? You came?"

Stacy winced in pain as she said that before looking towards them and smiling weakly.

"Stacy! Be careful." Tate went to her side to help her.

"Thanks Tatey." Stacy smiled.

Tate smiled. Stacy then shuddered a little, "I... I had the same dream the others were having... This time it involved a long white haired man... That looks really creepy..."

"We just need to stay together." Dawn told her as Ace ran up and hugged her while crying.

Stacy raised an eyebrow seeing that.

"I was... I thought..." Ace choked out before just hugging Stacy and crying.

Stacy placed an arm around Ace.

"Stacy... Amy died." Zarc told her quietly.

"She... What?" Stacy asked shocked. "What happened?"

Ray explained what Zarc told them as Ace just hugged Stacy and kept crying. Stacy looked horrified as she hugged Ace a little tighter. "I'm so sorry..."

"Promise you'll never go away big sis." Ace asked in tears.

Ace nodded hearing that.

"You know... While I was unconscious... Someone, or something happened that Master Peace saw." Stacy admitted.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Master Peace... Saw this strange girl that is young, and is... Some how communicate the spirits of the Dead." Stacy answered. "And she have this weird monster card that has a red ghost on it."

"Communicate with the dead?" Larsa asked in shock.

"That's strange." Stacy admitted.

"Yeah." Ray nodded.

Stacy felt dizzy, and said "Sorry... But I need to go back to sleep for a little while..."

"Just promise you'll wake up." Ace asked.

Stacy nodded hearing that. With that they left the room to let Stacy rest.

"Communicate with the dead?" Lilly asked before saying, "Is that even possible...?"

"After everything we've been through big sis, I wouldn't be surprised." Kelly admitted.

That was when Ace sees a card on the floor.

"Huh?" Ace asked picking it up.

It was the red ghost that Stacy mentioned.

* * *

 _Red Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is summoned you can discard 1 "Ghost" Monster in your hand. When this card is Special Summoned from the GY: You can target 2 monsters your opponent controls, place 1 Haunted Counter on those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Red Ghost" once per turn._

* * *

Ace cried out dropping the card.

"Ace? What's wrong?" Lilly asked surprised.

"Ghost." Ace answered before his eyes widened. "Wait, a red ghost... what big sis said!"

Kelly picked the card up, and said "You think the girl she talked about dropped this?"

Ace nodded.

 _ **"Should we go find her?"** _Aqua suggested.

"Where would we even start though?" Alex asked.

 ** _"...Maybe a cemetery?"_** Ai suggested causing them to look at him. ** _"She communicates with the dead."_**

"It's worth a try, so who wants to go take a look?" Lulu asked.

"I'll take a look." Larsa told them. "Lilly you can help me out?"

"Sure." Lilly nodded.

"I'll go with ya in case things gets hairy." Emma told them.

"Thanks miss Emma." Lilly smiled only to pause. "Miss Emma, when did you get here?"

"After talking with my brother." Emma answered. "Which is roundly 6 minutes ago."

"Your brother?" Yuri inquired. "Well, I'm trusting you to keep my children safe."

Emma nodded as they walked off. They followed as Emma said, "I think I know what cemetery she's at."

"Really?" Larsa asked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "I know where it is because I come there every year when my father died."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Lilly apologized.

Emma nodded as they arrived to where they see someone. It was the orange girl no one have noticed, and it seemed she is praying in front of a grave.

"Do you think that's her?" Larsa asked.

"Might be it." Lilly answered.

Emma nodded before walking up to her. "Excuse me."

Hearing that the girl turned to see as they see she has red eyes. Emma blinked seeing that.

"Um... hi." Lilly said uncertainly.

The girl turned back to the grave, and said something to it before standing up, and saying "Hello there. Did you come to give your respects to someone?"

"Not exactly, my big sister had a vision of you." Lilly answered. "You can talk to the dead?"

"Yes I can." The girl answered. "A unique trait I had since I was born."

Emma nodded. "Can you come with us?"

The girl nodded at that. Lilly nodded before they started heading back to the hospital. They arrived as they turned over seeing the girl.

"Is... is this yours?" Ace asked holding out the card with tears in his eyes.

The girl looked at the card as she smiled, "You found my card."

She hugged him saying, "Thanks for finding it. I thought I lost Red."

She gave a soft peck on his cheek as she gently took Red Ghost back. That caused Ace to start tearing up before hugging Ray. The girl looked down, "Oh sorry..."

"It's not you, the thing is Ace's really good friend Amy... she passed away today." Yugo explained.

The girl hearing that thought, _'So she must've been the new arrival the spirits welcomed...'_

"I'm so sorry." The girl told Ace. "I didn't mean to remind you of her."

"It's o...ok." Ace choked out.

The girl placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I didn't introduce myself sorry. It's Sandy."

"Ace... Ace Akaba." Ace replied.

Sandy nodded with a smile.

"Sorry to drag you here." Larsa apologized.

"It's no trouble." Sandy told him. "I do need a break from talking to the dead anyway."

Ray nodded. "That makes sense."

"If it makes you any better I can try to help you say good bye to her." Sandy suggested to Ace.

"You wanted a break though." Ace mentioned.

"I meant after it." Sandy clarified.

Ace looked hesitant before nodding. "Amy was one of my only friends."

Sandy nodded hearing that. "Still thanks for finding Red."

"You're welcome." Ace said.

"You a duelist?" Yusaku asked her.

"Well recently." Sandy answered. "I gotten it 2 weeks ago, and still practicing."

"We can help you practice." Alex offered.

"You really do that?" Sandy asked surprised.

"Why not, it might be fun." Terri smiled.

"Alex, can we talk?" Sly requested.

Alex looked, and nodded walking over with him.

"Well... When I ask some people too they refuse because of my eyes, and my ability with the dead." Sandy looked down.

"Your eyes, look at us for a second." Yuri told her. "As for your ability, it actually sounds interesting."

"He's right." Yugo nodded.

Sandy hearing that hesitated before she looked up showing her red eyes to everyone.

"They look pretty." Terri smiled.

"P-Pretty?" Sandy was not expecting that.

"They look a little like rubies." Celina noted.

"P-People say... That I'm a freak because of those two." Sandy looked down saddened.

Rin hugged her. "You aren't a freak."

Sandy looked surprised from the hug.

"Rin has a point." Lulu smiled kindly while Alex and Sly walked back up.

"Ma ma?" Bruno asked before looking towards Ace and then back at Alex.

"Alex what did Sly want?" Leo asked.

"I wanted to talk to her." Sly answered simply.

"He wanted to apologize for everything." Alex answered.

Leo nodded hearing that.

"Should we see what Sandy's skill is about so we can see what we're practicing with?" Takeru suggested.

"That makes sense, who do you want to practice with?" Ray asked only for Bruno to reach for Ace as Zarc blinked before walking off.

Sandy looked around trying to figure out who before she turned to Rin. Rin smiled. "Alright."

Sandy stepped back to get some space as she activated her Duel Disk. Rin activated hers.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Sacred Organs by Ghost Atlas)**

 **Sandy: 4000**

 **Rin: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can start." Rin offered.

"Aa!" Bruno cried again reaching for Ace.

Ace looked over surprised walking over, "Bruno?"

Bruno reached to try and hug him. Ace reached over, and carefully held him. Bruno hugged Ace to try and make him feel better. Ace looked on before he hug him back.

"He loves you Ace." Dawn smiled.

Ace hearing that smiled before saying, "Love ya too."

Bruno looked up before hugging him closer.

Sandy 1st Turn:

Sandy drew as she looked over.

Rin just watched calmly.

"Okay... I'll summon Green Ghost to the field." Sandy said as a ghost like the same says appeared letting out a 'oooo'.

* * *

 _Green Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is summoned you can discard 1 "Ghost" Monster in your hand. When this card is Special Summoned from the GY: All "Ghost" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Haunted Counter on the field. You can only use this effect of "Green Ghost" once per turn._

* * *

"What does he do?" Rin inquired.

"When he's summoned I discard 1 Ghost from my hand." Sandy answered sending the Pendulum Monster, Gold Ghost to the graveyard.

"Wait a second, can I see that card?" Rin asked.

"Gold Ghost?" Sandy asked.

"Yes." Rin nodded.

Sandy nodded showing Rin the card.

* * *

 _Gold Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Zombie/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can increase the level of 1 "Ghost" monster you control by 1._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be Special Summoned from your Deck. When this card is Special Summoned from your GY you can target 2 "Ghost" cards in your GY: Add them to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Gold Ghost" once per turn._

* * *

"I knew it, It's a Pendulum Card." Rin smiled.

"Is that bad?" Sandy asked.

"No it isn't." Yugo reassured her.

Rin smiled before giving Sandy her card back. Sandy nodded walking back before discarding the Ghost.

"Next I activate Ghost Host's effect in my hand." Sandy said discarding the card. "By doing that I can add Haunted Mansion to my hand."

She shows the card to be a mansion that is really green with ghosts all around.

"Alright." Rin nodded.

"Next I activate the field spell, Haunted Mansion." Sandy told her.

At that the field turned into the mansion area where they see green all around, and Ghosts are flying everywhere.

* * *

 _Haunted Mansion_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When you activate this card shuffle all "Ghost" Monsters from your GY to your Deck. While this card is on the field monsters with a Haunted Counter have their effects negated. During each End Phase: Place 1 Haunted Counter on one monster your opponent controls. This card gains these effects based on how many Haunted Counters is on the field:  
_ _● 2 or more: "Ghost" Monsters on the field can attack twice per battle phase.  
_ _● 3 or more: Your opponent cannot target "Ghost" Monsters you control with card effects.  
_ _● 4 or more: "Ghost" Monsters in the GY cannot be banished.  
_ _● 5: When this card should leave the field you can remove 3 Haunted Counters on monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Ok." Rin nodded calmly.

"When I play it I shuffle all Ghosts from my graveyard to my deck." Sandy said shuffling Gold Ghost, and Ghost Host to her deck. "I set two cards, and that's my turn."

"Ok, I'll start with the spell card Chime of the Wind, so by showing you one copy of Windwitch - Ice Bell in my hand I can summon another copy from my deck and then I'll summon the one in my hand and they both deal 500 points of damage." Rin started.

* * *

 _Chime of the Wind_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reveal 1 Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" monster in your hand; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your Deck._

* * *

 _Windwitch - Ice Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

The two witches appeared but before they can fire their blasts Sandy called, "I activate my counter trap! Ghost Jumpscare!"

* * *

 _Ghost Jumpscare_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When your opponent activates a Monster Effect: You can send the top card of your Deck to the GY, and if you do banish it. You can only activate 1 "Ghost Jumpscare" once per turn.__

* * *

Suddenly in front of the witch a ghost suddenly popped up, and screamed at a fast speed causing her to scream before vanishing.

"What was that?" Rin asked in shock.

"That was Ghost Jumpscare." Sandy answered. "When you place the effect of a monster this trap negates it, and removes your monster from play."

"Jumpscare sure was the right word by how that ghost done that." Yuto remarked.

Ace nodded shaking slightly.

"Wait, it removes both Ice Bells from play?" Rin asked in shock.

"Only 1." Sandy answered as the other a little shaken fired her blast. **(Sandy: 3500)** "And I also send the top card of my deck to the graveyard."

Rin looked at the field before shaking her head. "I end my turn."

Sandy told her, "Well Haunted Mansion's effect now activates. During each end phase I monster on your field gets a Haunted Counter."

At that a Ghost from the Mansion laughed wickedly before flying to the Witch, and swirled around her creeping her out.

"And as long as she has that counter her abilities are negated." Sandy added.

Rin nodded. "Alright, but the damage only occurs when she's summoned.

* * *

 **Sandy: 3500**

 **Rin: 4000**

* * *

Sandy 2nd Turn:

Sandy drew as she smiled before saying, "Okay I'll summon Red Ghost."

At that the ghost she had gotten back appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Red Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is summoned you can discard 1 "Ghost" Monster in your hand. When this card is Special Summoned from the GY: You can target 2 monsters your opponent controls, place 1 Haunted Counter on those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Red Ghost" once per turn._

* * *

Rin nodded calmly.

"And now I discard a Ghost from his ability." Sandy said discarding a card called, Orange Ghost, "Next I play the continuous trap, Never Underestimate a Ghost!"

* * *

 _Never Underestimate a Ghost!  
_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _All Level 4 or Lower "Ghost" monsters you control can attack directly._

* * *

"Oh?" Rin inquired.

"So now all level 4 or lower Ghosts on my field can attack directly." Sandy answered. "Don't worry all the level 4 or lower Ghosts have attack points less then 2000."

Rin nodded only to smile. "Alright."

"Green, Red?" Sandy asked as the two ghosts nodded before they flew swirling around Rin before they passed through her which seemed harmless.

 **(Rin: 1900)**

Rin shuddered slightly. Sandy looked worried about that.

"A little unnerving to have a ghost fly through you, I'm ok though." Rin said.

Sandy nodded before saying, "Your turn."

Rin 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I think I've got a feel for your deck so I think I'll end the duel now." Rin mentioned. "No hard feelings?"

Sandy nodded.

"Ok, I summon Windwitch - Glass Bell and then activate Windwitch Mirror." Rin called. "Windwitch Mirror summons a Windwitch and makes it the same level as Glass Bell, so I summon Windwitch - Snow Bell."

* * *

 _Windwitch - Glass Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Windwitch" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Windwitch - Glass Bell", also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only use this effect of "Windwitch - Glass Bell" once per turn._

* * *

 _Windwitch Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Windwitch" monster you control: Special Summon 1 "Windwitch" monster you control, and if you do, make it the same level as targeted monster's._

* * *

 _Windwitch - Snow Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If you control 2 or more "Windwitch" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now, I'll Overlay my two level four monsters." Rin called as the two Windwitches entered the Overlay Network. "The frigid winds signal the coming of a mighty blizzard! Blow through and freeze the world in your snowstorm! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Windwitch - Blizzard Bell!"

* * *

 _Windwitch - Blizzard Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _2 level 4 "Windwitch" monsters_

 _Detach all Xyz Materials from this card, reduce the ATK of 1 opposing monster to 0 and inflict damage equal to the points lost by this effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Huh?" Sandy asked surprised.

"She has an Xyz? When?" Terri asked surprised.

"Guilty." Lulu smiled.

"I play Blizzard Bell's ability, I use all of her Overlay Units to drop Green Ghost's attack points to zero and deal damage equal to its attack points." Rin declared. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

 _Green Ghost: **(ATK: 900 - 900 = 0)**_

A wind current hit Sandy. **(Sandy: 2600)**

"Blizzard Bell attack Green Ghost." Rin called.

The spellcaster attacked the ghost shattering it.

* * *

 **Sandy: 0000**

 **Rin: 1900**

 **Rin wins the duel!**

* * *

"You ok?" Rin asked.

Sandy nodded.

Rin smiled. "Well we can help you out if you want."

Sandy smiled at this nodding.

"You know... When was the last time we have a Supernatural Deck?" Yugo asked.

"Two hours ago." Sly answered.

"He didn't mean the Immortals." Alex told him

"Oh, then... the Link Tournament?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe." Ryoken answered.

"Where's Zarc?" Gale asked suddenly.

They looked around as Sandy walked to Axe, and said "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok." Ace said before frowning. "I'm still a fraidy cat and..."

He started crying again at that. Sandy embraced him. "Come on. I'll help you say goodbye."

Ace blinked in surprise before nodding as Alex gently took Bruno. Sandy took his hand before they walked off

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Zarc had returned to Duel Academy. Or what's going to be since it was closed down for some time. He heard dragon callings that sounded like the five he regularly have.

"What was that? I definitely heard something." Zarc frowned only to bump into Alexis. "Huh, oh excuse me."

"It's okay." Alexis said before saying, "Wait Zarc?"

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Zarc asked before shaking his head. "Actually, do you know where the Arc-V reactor is?"

"The Arc-V Reactor?" Alexis asked confused. "In where the Professor's office was. Why?"

"I don't know, I thought I heard something telling me to go there." Zarc answered.

Alexis nodded hearing that. With that the two of them walked to Leo Akaba's old office where the broken remains of the Arc-V Reactor were faintly glowing.

"Hey what is it glowing?" Alexis asked as they walked over.

"I don't..." Zarc answered before noticing four glowing cards. "Wait, but Ray already has the Natural Energy Cards."

"I don't think these are the Natural Energy cards." Alexis said eyeing the four cards.

Zarc turned to her before picking up the cards as his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... yeah.**

 **bopdog111: Sorry we had to kill off Amy there but don't worry Sandy is there in her place.**

 **Ulrich362: Assuming she gets close to the group.**

 **bopdog111: And try to start the relation with Ace.**

 **Ulrich362: Well we'll see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	37. Land of the Dead! Joined Souls!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. Before we continue on we should continue on seeing what Sandy is about.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what she's about.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Sandy was leading Ace away.

Ace watched curiously.

Then a door suddenly appeared startling Ace.

"What... is that?" Ace asked nervously.

"Where the people of the afterlife spend their now lives." Sandy answered taking his hand. "It will be alright Ace their friends of mine."

Ace looked at the door before closing his eyes. "I can't do it."

Sandy turned to him. He was shaking and looked really scared.

"Oh. I know another way to where you can only see one of them, and then see Amy." Sandy offered.

Ace turned to her in surprise before starting to tear up. "Why... why did it happen?"

Sandy hugged him hearing that. Ace hugged her back as he cried.

"It's okay Ace. Cry as long as you need." Sandy said soothingly.

A few minutes later Ace had slightly calmed down. "I'm sorry, you probably wanted to do other things than worry about a stranger."

"The only think I want, and to worry about right now is making sure you say your farewell to Amy." Sandy told him.

Ace nodded at that. "Thank you, I..."

"Well what do we have here?" questioned a voice.

They turned over hearing that. It was Ernesto. "Looks like Amy abandoned you, if you want my opinion you're better off without her."

Sandy asked him, "And you are?"

"Ernesto Gotham little girl." Ernesto answered. "And as you probably guessed the son of Garret Gotham."

"Well why are you here?" Sandy asked him. "Can't he you he is suffering more then enough?"

"Suffering, that brat Amy abandons everyone, those friends she claimed to have she knew them for a week at most." Ernesto revealed. "She's a horrible person."

"No she isn't!" Ace yelled. "You made fun of her about her Daddy! Your the horrible person not her!"

"Excuse me?" Ernesto questioned. "Why are you defending her? You should be happy to be rid of her."

"He cared for her, and maybe he even loved her." Sandy answered.

Ace looked down. "She... she was one of my only two friends in the world."

Sandy patted his back as she asked him, "Shall we take the other path?"

Ace just nodded quietly as Ernesto glared at them before walking off. Sandy then said one word, "Hopscotch."

All of a suddenly an aura appeared before they vanished suddenly appearing in a broken down library which is nearly deserted with a few ravens.

"Huh? Where are we?" Ace asked.

"Elder Gutknecht's home." Sandy answered. "He might know where she is."

"Huh, Sandy?"

"And speak of the devil." Sandy smiled as they turned to see a elder hunched-over skeleton with a small short beard wearing glasses, and having a crack at his skull raise up as he coughed.

"Ah... Sandy my dear. You've returned." The skeleton known as Elder Gutknecht greeted waving before seeing Ace. "Ah... And I see you've brought company."

Ace stared at him for a few seconds before screaming in horror. Sandy hugged him.

"...Oh sorry for frightening you little one." Elder Gutknecht apologized stepping back.

Ace was trembling. "I want to go home."

"It's okay Ace. He's a friend." Sandy said. "I was like this when I first came here but their as sweet, and caring as a litter of kittens."

Ace looked at her before turning to Elder Gutknecht while shaking in fear.

"Ah... It's alright young one. I don't bite." Elder Gutknecht assured him. "Sandy you came for another visit perhaps?"

"This time it's a serious matter." Sandy answered. "We're looking for someone named Amy Masters. Did she arrive earlier?"

"Hm... Amy Masters." Elder Gutknecht gave thought as he walked to a raven before talking to it as it cawed before flying off, "I sent the raven... After she's informed she will come here."

"I'm sorry..." Ace apologized looking down. "I'm just... ghosts and skeletons really scare me. A lot of things scare me."

"Ah... It's no trouble for me young lad." Elder Gutknecht told him slowly walking over trying not to scare Ace before placing a hand on his shoulder, "Young Sandy was terrified when she came here by accident."

"By accident?" Ace asked. "How... how do you come here by accident?"

"Well..." Sandy looked down before saying, "It was after the death of my dog, Chole. I had hear her howling at night, and went out to see before tripping being knocked out. When I woke up I was here."

Ace blinked in shock before hugging her. "I'm sorry."

Sandy hugged him back.

"Did you find her?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Sandy nodded. "She was delighted to see me but she convinced me to stay at the living, and Elder Gutknecht have sent me back."

"Right before I told her that if she wants to come back she has to say 'hopscotch'." Elder Gutknecht added.

"Oh, ok." Ace nodded before pausing. "Um, is anybody who died here?"

"Basically pretty much anyone." He answered Ace.

Ace looked at his Duel Disc. "Miss Aqua, do you think your friend is here?"

Aqua emerged before answering, _**"I don't know... This is the Land of the Dead, and for people like you. Earth is an AI so he is likely deleted like a computer program, and Lightning still has what's left of him."**_

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ace apologized sadly. "I thought you could see him again."

Aqua nodded as she rose, and placed a hand on Ace's cheek. **_"Thanks for caring... Your parents, and sisters are really lucky."_**

Ace blushed at that. Aqua retreated back as Sandy patted his back before they heard footsteps. They turned to see Amy but her skin is blue.

"Ace?" Amy asked in shock seeing him before starting to tear up.

Sandy smiled as she said to Ace, "Alright Ace. Do what we came here for."

Ace blushed, and started tearing up, and nodded before walking up, "Amy..."

Amy was openly crying seeing him. "Why, it's not fair."

Ace hugged her as he said, "Amy... I founded out what happened..."

Amy continued crying before choking out. "Why did you have to die too?"

Sandy said, "Actually Amy. Ace isn't dead yet."

She turned to Sandy in shock. "But... how can I see him? How can I hug him?"

"You see Amy my dear." Elder Gutknecht explained. "Sandy here have offered for the two of them to come here to the Land of the Dead for Ace to see you one last time."

Amy looked shocked before smiling. "You're the best friend ever Ace... I'm really sorry I didn't say anything."

"No... It's okay." Ace told her hugging her tight. "I understand."

Amy shook her head. "I should have told you I could die... I knew for a really long time and it really scared me. I thought I shouldn't have friends because of that but... I made the best one and lied to him."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Ace smiled before saying, "I... Want to say goodbye to you before we leave."

Amy smiled with tears before saying, "Ace... You deserve someone better then me."

"I don't want a better friend." Ace argued.

"Not what I meant..." Amy told him. "Truth be told... I've been in love with you Ace."

Ace's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"

"I... Was hoping we could spend all our time together." Amy admitted. "But we didn't."

Ace looked down before hugging her. "We got to spend a little time together though."

Amy then smiled, "And I know who you'll spend your time with with love."

Ace blushed at that. "Really?"

Amy smiled before she turned to Sandy, "Take great care of Acy."

Sandy looked surprised at this before nodding giving a slight bow, "Okay."

Ace turned bright red hearing that. "Amy... please stop."

Amy told him, "Ace... It was really fun to meet you... Thanks for very much for the hope you gave me."

"Amy..." Ace started before tearing up. "I wish I'd been there with you, you'll always be one of my best friends."

Amy smiled with her own tears before she softly peck Ace's cheek before saying, "Goodbye..."

Ace nodded sadly. "Goodbye, Amy."

Amy smiled, and closed her eyes before walking back to where she was before as Sandy walked, and hugged Ace from behind. "I'm so sorry Ace."

"I got to see my friend again, thank you." Ace said quietly.

Sandy smiled hearing that before they heard some cawing, and see Elder Gutknecht took an egg from a raven, and said "Ah. I have prepared the Ukranian Haunting Spell for you two to head back to the Land of the Living. Remember like before if you want to come back say 'hopscotch'."

"Wait, um... is Sandy the only one who can come back?" Ace asked suddenly.

"Oh no." Elder Gutknecht answered. "This is to people who want to go to the Land of the Living."

"I meant... what if I say hopscotch?" Ace asked. "If I... wanted to spend some time with Amy again?"

"Then you can but do be mindful to bring someone with you so you be alright surrounded with the dead." Elder Gutknecht told him

Ace nodded hearing that. "Thank you."

Elder Gutknecht nodded before banging the egg on the table as it spew smoke surrounding the two before they appeared back at where they were before.

"That... wow." Ace whispered.

Sandy patted his back with a smile. Ace smiled before his eyes widened and he started blushing heavily.

"You know I honestly didn't expect for Amy to say that." Sandy admitted.

They had gone back into the Sakaki's room where Yuya's pendant was glowing.

"Yuya?" Yuki walked noticing the Pendulum is glowing.

Yuya was still unconscious but they noticed a single card fell from Yuya's deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon before it started to glow and split into five separate dragons. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon.

"Whoa what the?" Yuki asked shocked picking the cards up.

"That's... how?" Yugo questioned.

"That is something you don't see everyday." Bonnie remarked.

"Yeah." Mason agreed as Ace walked in.

Ray looked, and caught his face is red. "Ace?"

"I saw Amy mommy." Ace said before running to hide his face.

"What?" Mason asked shocked. "How?"

"Sandy can visit people who..." Ace started before his eyes widened. "Mason, Bonnie? Can you come over tomorrow?"

The two blinked as they turned to each other as they nodded before Bonnie said, "Okay Ace. But why exactly?"

"Sandy taught me how to go to where people who died live, and maybe you can see your grandma." Ace explained only to start blushing again.

"...What?" The Livingston Duo asked shocked.

Ace nodded. "I thought it would make you happy."

Lance emerged as he remarked, _**"Whoo doggy. Sounds like this Sandy girl is much more then we thought."**_

Ace turned even brighter as Lance said that before hiding his face in his hands.

"Ace?" Dawn asked surprised seeing her brother like this.

"Is everything ok?" Zarc asked walking into the room.

 ** _"Zarc where have you been?"_** White Wing asked him.

"I thought I heard something, and I was right." Zarc answered. "I heard these four."

With that he revealed the four cards he picked up, four Pendulum Dragons.

"Those look like..." Yuto widen his eyes shocked.

"Our dragons." Yugo finished.

"How?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know, but they belong with you four." Zarc mentioned.

They slowly nodded taking the cards looking over them.

* * *

 _Yugo's:_

 _Name: Clear Wing Fast Dragon_

 _Attribute: Wind_

 _Level: 7_

 _Scale: 4_

 _Type: Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Pendulum Effect: You can send 1 face-up "Speedroid" Tuner and 1 face-up non-Tuner monster you control to the Graveyard, whose total Levels equal 7; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" once per turn._

 _Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters_  
 _During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, change its ATK to 0, also that face-up monster has its effects negated. You can only use this effect of "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" once per turn. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Yuto's:_

 _Name: Dark Anthelion Dragon_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Rank: 7_

 _Scale: 10_

 _Type: Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Pendulum Effect: No Pendulum Effect._

 _Effect: If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card to decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by half and increase this card's ATK by the same amount until the end of this turn, also gain that same amount of Life Points. This card cannot be destroyed the turn you activated this effect. When this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Yuri's:_

 _Name: Starving Venemy Dragon_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 7_

 _Scale: 1_

 _Type: Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce one battle damage to zero. When a card leaves the field, place one Venemy Counter on all monsters on the field._

 _Effect: 2 DARK monsters  
Once per turn, negate one monster effect and gain that effect. In addition, lower that monster's ATK or DEF by 500 points, and inflict 500 in damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Yuki's:_

 _Name: Frozen Blizzard Dragon_

 _Attribute: Water_

 _Level: 7_

 _Scale: 9_

 _Type: Dragon/Ritual/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when you Special Summon a monster gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of that monster._

 _Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with the Ritual Spell Card, "Blizzard Tornado". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls. If this card destroys that monster inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card. In addition if that card has 3000 or more ATK remove it from play._ _When this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"This is... wow." Yuto said in shock.

"Yeah." Yuki nodded agreeing.

"Mommy, can we go home?" Ace asked.

Ray turned to him. He was blushing as Sandy arrived at the room.

"What did I miss?" Sandy asked.

Ace blushed even more hearing her voice and tried to hide his face again.

"Acy? Can you tell me what's going on in private?" Ray asked.

Ace looked at her and nodded. Ray, and Ace walked to another room for Ace to talk to her.

"Um... we saw Amy." Ace said nodded before saying, "Yeah I know. What I want to know is why your face is red."

Ace turned brighter. "Amy said she loved me... but then said she knew who would take care of and love me for her."

Ray looked surprised asking, "Who?"

"... she said Sandy." Ace answered before blushing even more.

Ray stayed quiet for a few seconds before hugging Ace. He hugged her. "Mommy it's embarrassing."

"Well what do you think of Sandy?" Ray asked him.

"She's nice, but... Amy was one of my only two friends, and I don't want to replace her. It's mean." Ace answered.

"Ace when Amy said that she wants Sandy to care for you she doesn't mind it at all." Ray smiled.

Ace blushed again. Ray kissed his forehead softly with a smile before saying, "Ace let me tell you something. About me, and Daddy."

Ace looked at her curiously.

"Me, and Grandpa first saw him in one match." Ray began to explain.

Ace's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Really?"

Ray nodded.

"What happened?" Ace asked.

"Well it was when..." Ray started.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Ok just relax, this is your first major duel so nobody expects you to be perfect." Zarc told himself as he awaited the moment his name was to be called and he would enter the stadium for his match, the voices of the crowd echoing in his ears as he drew four cards from, his deck and smiled. "You're excited too huh, well we'll just have to give these people a show they'll never forget."_

 _As if responding to Zarc's words the four cards seemed to start glowing as he closed his eyes feeling the same bond with his friends that had gotten him this far in the first place, their hearts were connected._

 _"Next up, we have a newcomer to the professional dueling stage." announced an enthusiastic male voice as his words echoed throughout the stadium and Zarc took one final deep breath, the moment of truth had finally arrived. "Please give a warm welcome for the Dragon Duelist, Zarc!"_

 _On cue Zarc walked out into the stadium and was immediately dumbfounded at the incredible number of people who were there to watch him duel, his eyes raced across what felt like thousands of faces all focusing on him before he paused as he caught the eye of Ray. He didn't know why, but something about her immediately drew his attention and it was only when he noticed he was staring that he quickly looked away as his opponent, a man in a dark green jacket with brown pants approached him._

 _"So your name is Zarc, I'm Richard." the man introduced himself extending his hand. "Let's have a good match."_

 _"Yeah, and may the best duelist win." Zarc agreed taking his hand as he felt the familiar excitement of performing alongside his dragons._

* * *

 _The duel had gone back and forth countless times, with the crowd's gasps of suspense and excitement bringing incredible joy to Zarc, this is what he had been looking forward to the entire time. In a display of coordination with Odd-Eyes Dragon that left the audience cheering louder than any before he had managed to not only survive the attack from Machina Force with 50 life points but he had also gotten every card necessary for his friends to give him the victory._

'Odd-Eyes, you sacrificed yourself and I promise it won't be in vain.' _Zarc thought with a smile before turning to the audience, unconsciously in the direction of that girl from before as he bowed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I truly hope you've enjoyed the show and Richard has been a remarkable opponent, but the time has come to bring our performance to an end. I activate the effect of my two Dragon Miracle traps in the graveyard, banishing them to summon two level four Lesser Dragons in defense mode."_

 _"Two level four monsters, then you must be planning to Xyz Summon." Richard noted. "Though you're Xyz monster still won't be powerful enough to take down Machina Force."_

 _"If it were any Xyz monster I might agree with you, but this is one of my closest friends. I overlay my two Lesser Dragons!" Zarc declared before closing his eyes. 'Time for your debut, let's make it one to remember.'_

 _The crowd went silent as the two dragons flew up into the vortex and Zarc drew a card from his Extra Deck as a single roar echoed in his mind._

 _"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Zarc chanted as his dragon appeared on the field above him. "Now, by using one of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's overlay units your Machina Force loses half its attack points and Dark Rebellion gains that same amount, go Treason Discharge!"_

 _As Zarc said that, one of the purple orbs floating around Dark Rebellion flew into its wings before purple electricity shot out and surrounded Machina Force._

 _"What, but that means Machina Force is vulnerable!" Richard realized in shock._

 _"Exactly." Zarc smiled. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack!"_

* * *

 _"He's pretty good, what do you think dad?" Ray asked._

 _"He certainly is talented Ray. Not many people have such a strong connection to their monsters." Leo Akaba noted sitting next to her. "You could see it in his eyes."_

 _Ray turned back to the duel as Zarc won and looked straight at the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon before a feeling of joy and happiness filler her heart and she immediately blinked in surprise._ 'You too, you can feel the hearts of your cards?'

 _Suddenly the crowd erupted into deafening cheers as Zarc won the duel with his dragon and smiled while waving at everyone watching, though Ray and her father both noticed that as Zarc's eyes passed them they stayed on Ray for a few moments longer than anyone else._

 _"We should congratulate him; don't you agree Ray?" Leo Akaba inquired with a smile._

 _"Yeah, actually there's something I wanted to ask him. During the duel, did you notice it?" Ray asked. "It was as if he was talking directly to his dragons, just like I do when I duel."_

 _"You think, well there's only one way to find out. Come on we can meet him if we head out now." Leo Akaba mentioned with a calm smile as the two of them walked out of the stadium and away from the ever-increasing cheers of the crowd._

* * *

 _Zarc felt like he was on top of the world, his first professional duel and he made everyone smile. Winning wasn't even something he cared about doing, it was just an extra boost to his confidence and he was excitedly speaking with his dragons about the duel._

 _"You two were amazing, I knew I could always count on you, and next time I'll be sure to let you two take center stage." Zarc smiled before closing his eyes. "The five of us are a team, and nothing will ever change that."_

 _Zarc was so engrossed in his conversation with his dragons that he completely missed the man walking up to him before he practically walked into him only to stop at the last second thanks to Odd-Eyes Dragon warning him._

 _"Huh, oh I'm really sorry I was just…" Zarc started._

 _"Talking to your dragons?" Ray finished as Zarc turned and stared in shock that she not only would think to guess that but that she was so certain she was right._

 _"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Leo Akaba, and this is my daughter Ray." Leo Akaba introduced that Zarc had nearly walked into. "I must admit, that was a remarkable duel. You're quite skilled."_

 _"Thanks, did my dragons and I entertain you Mr. Akaba?" Zarc asked anxiously. "That's kind of what I was trying to do, winning was great but even if I lost it people enjoyed the match that's all I wanted."_

 _"You did, and judging from your reaction to my daughter's question you were indeed speaking with your dragons." Leo commented calmly._

 _"Yeah…" Zarc started. "But how did you know that's what…"_

 _"I can do the same thing, I thought I was the only one." Ray interjected causing Zarc to turn and stare at her in shock._

 _"You two must have quite a bit to talk about, would you like to join my family for dinner? Leo offered though with the look in his eye Zarc could immediately tell this wasn't a simple polite invitation._

'Wait, I was staring at his daughter. I'm dead.' _Zarc thought fearfully. "Oh, um well I'd hate to intrude and…"_

 _"Think nothing of it, you're more than welcome if you'd like to join." Leo explained._

 _"Well…" Zarc started before meeting Ray's eyes as he felt all of his nerves melt away. "That sounds lovely, thank you very much Mr. Akaba."_

 _"The pleasure is mine." Leo replied calmly._

* * *

 _Zarc had expected the dinner with the Akaba family to be awkward but sitting between Ray and her father was even more stressful than he expected it to be._

 _"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get those two dragons?" Leo inquired. "Odd-Eyes Dragon and Dark Rebelliomn Xyz Dragon correct?"_

 _"Actually, I have four dragons." Zarc explained as he took out his deck before placing the four cards on the table. "I used Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion in the duel today but I also have Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon."_

 _"Four dragons, no wonder he called you the dragon duelist." Ray smiled. "You can talk to all of them?"_

 _"Yeah, I can. They're my closest friends in the world." Zarc smiled as he felt familiar feelings of happiness in his chest, his dragons felt the same way. "Though to be honest, I didn't find them so much as they found me."_

 _"They found you, what do you mean by that?" Leo inquired calmly before meeting Zarc's eye with an unspoken message that they needed to talk after the meal._

 _Zarc swallowed nervously thinking about the implications of that conversation. "Well, a few years ago I was heading home…"_

 _As he said that Zarc looked down sadly._

 _"Zarc?" Ray started hesitantly. "What's wrong?"_

 _Zarc just looked up as Leo and Ray noticed the tears in his eyes only for him to glance at the four dragon cards and wipe them away._

 _"Anyway, I was heading home when a strong breeze blew the cards right in front of me. I heard them asking for help and so I picked them up and well, we bonded really quickly after that." Zarc smiled recalling the day he got the four cards. "To be honest, I've always been able to communicate with the spirits inside the cards, but these four. We have a connection that goes beyond just a duelist and the cards he uses."_

 _"They're like your family aren't they?" Ray guessed only for Zarc to suddenly look down. "Is something…"_

 _"Zarc, you mentioned you found the cards on your way home. What exactly did you parents say when you told them that four incredibly powerful cards just flew into…" Leo started before Zarc started shaking._

 _"Zarc?" Ray asked as she went to gently take his hand only for him to pull back and stand up from the table._

 _"I appreciate you having me over, but I really need to go." Zarc said quickly before picking up his cards and starting to walk off only for Leo to catch his shoulder._

 _"Zarc, you don't have any parents do you?" Leo questioned as Zarc's body tensed at the memories. "Those dragons, they aren't like your family, they are your family am I right?"_

 _Zarc just shook but the pain in his eyes was more than enough for Leo to know he was right as he took Zarc into a side room._

* * *

 _"Do we really have to do this?" Zarc asked. "I'm sorry that I looked at…"_

 _"You think that's what I want to talk to you about?" Leo questioned. "Zarc, I care about my daughter yes but that's for another time. Right now you need to listen to something else, you haven't done anything to make me distrust you and if you need anything I'll be there to help."_

 _Zarc's eyes widened hearing that as Leo smiled gently._

 _"It's really alright, I have my dragons and…" Zarc started only for Leo to gently shake his head._

 _"Yes, but you need more than that. We can talk about your potential relation with Ray later, right now though what you need to know is that Ray and I will be there if you need anything." Leo told him. "You're a good person, do you understand?"_

 _"You… yes. Thank you." Zarc whispered in shock as Leo smiled._

 _"Good, now we'll still have to talk about that another time, but right now would you like to spend the night as our guest?" Leo inquired. "You're more than welcome to if you'd like."_

 _Zarc could hardly contain his emotions as the implications of what he just heard hit his brain. Mr. Akaba, he wasn't mad and was willing to support him? Nobody in the past had ever treated him as anything other than a freak who talked to his deck._

 _"Dad's right, you can stay if you need to Zarc." Ray offered with a smile._

 _"That's… thank you, thank you both so much." Zarc smiled as a familiar feeling of happiness built in his chest and he knew immediately that his friends felt the same joy he did._

* * *

 _Meeting Ray and her dad had been the greatest thing to ever happen in Zarc's life, he had people who cared about him and on top of everything else his dueling was continuing to bring smiles and excitement to everyone. His life couldn't possibly get any better._

 _"It looks like a storm might be brewing so we'll have to pack things up and head back." Leo commented._

 _Well maybe one way, he'd never admit to it but Leo Akaba wouldn't give Zarc and Ray time to themselves, always suggesting that since Zarc didn't have a family of his own he should spend time with the two of them to make up for lost time, not that Zarc didn't appreciate that but some time with just Ray would have been nice._

 _"Yeah, you're right about that." Zarc admitted. "Besides, I have another big match coming up in a few days and I want to make sure people are cheering even louder than ever before."_

 _Leo and Ray smiled at Zarc's enthusiasm as the three of them started packing up their bags they had taken to the crystal-clear lake just outside the city and started heading back as Ray walked up to him. "Seeing you have so much fun with your dragons I know people will be excited to see again."_

 _"She has a point Zarc, nobody else I've seen has such a close connection to their cards and while I can't speak for anybody else when I see you duel it keeps me at the edge of my seat with excitement." Leo told him. "I'm sure that as long as you keep doing what you've been doing people will be happy and excited."_

 _Zarc rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before nodding. "Thanks, um… actually if it isn't too much trouble there's a new movie coming out tomorrow and if…"_

 _The look in Leo's eyes told Zarc that he knew exactly what he was asking but after spending these past few weeks with him it was clear that Zarc was a good person as he closed his eyes._

 _"Dad?" Ray inquired before Leo opened his eyes and smiled._

 _"You two have fun, I have some work to do so I won't be able to make it. Enjoy yourselves though." Leo smiled._

 _Zarc immediately blinked in shock, Mr. Akaba had never allowed him and Ray to go somewhere without his supervision, this was unreal and yet he knew it wasn't a dream. He would actually have the opportunity to spend time with Ray, and maybe even tell her his feelings._

 _Ray just smiled hearing that as she gently took Zarc's hand as Leo noticed and met Zarc's eye with a kind but calm warning, don't upset her or you'll regret this, you get one chance._

 _Zarc smiled back and closed his eyes as the cool breeze blew past them. Things couldn't possibly get any better than they were right at this moment._

* * *

 _"What kind of movie is it Zarc?" Ray inquired as the two of them walked up to purchase their tickets as Zarc blushed slightly. "Huh, is something…"_

 _"Ray, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while." Zarc admitted anxiously. "Back when I first saw you there was…"_

 _Suddenly Ray took Zarc's hand and smiled causing him to pause and meet her gaze as she gently kissed him._

 _"I know what you're trying to say, and the truth is I think I might feel the same way. At first I just felt like all we had in common was that we could hear the spirits in our cards but after spending these past few months with you, it just makes me more and more happy." Ray smiled._

 _Time seemed to stand still as Ray said that and Zarc just looked at her in shock before huge smile appeared on his face._

 _"Ray, you have no idea how happy that makes me." Zarc smiled. "When I first saw you in the crowd I felt like there was something special about you, I guess it was that I had just seen the person who would mean more to me than anyone else."_

 _Ray blushed hearing that but smiled as the two of them walked up to purchase their movie tickets._

* * *

 _The romantic film that Zarc had chosen couldn't have resonated with him and Ray any more if they were the main characters, and the two of them knew if from the moment the film started until the instant the credits started to roll._

 _"That was an amazing film, right Zarc?" Ray asked holding his hand and smiling. "The scene where the two main characters met and realized they had the same strange power that isolated them for so long."_

 _"That is until they found each other and realized what they both thought was keeping them from getting to know other people was really just the key to finding the people that really mattered in the end." Zarc agreed before the two of them started to laugh._

 _As the two of them walked the sun moved out from behind a cloud illuminating Ray's face as Zarc blushed a bit before the familiar feeling of his dragons' happiness filled his chest and he realized that they were as happy to spend time with Ray as he was._

 _Suddenly Ray paused. "Zarc, I'm worried. Your duels are getting more and more risky to keep people excited but after what happened last time, you nearly fell and if your trap hadn't brought back Clear Wing…"_

 _Zarc looked down recalling what she was talking about, he was trying to excite the crowd by leaping from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in midair and landing on Starve Venom Fusion Dragon as he summoned it only for his opponent to use Solemn Warning and stop him. If it wasn't for his facedown card bringing back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to catch him during his fall he might not be standing with Ray now._

 _"I know that you want to please the crowd and make people smile but when you have to be careful. These duels are just getting more and more realistic and…" Ray started only for Zarc to gently hug her._

 _"I know, I can't promise I won't try to make the audience smile but I will promise that I'll be careful so you won't have to worry." Zarc promised._

 _"Ok, thank you Zarc." Ray smiled as the two of them walked back to the Akaba household._

* * *

 _"You two seem happy." Leo noted as Ray and Zarc walked into the house. "How was the movie?"_

 _"It was a great movie." Ray replied. "I'm really glad we managed to see it."_

 _"She's right, it was one of the best movies I've ever seen." Zarc added as he met Leo's eye. "Actually, could I talk to you Mr. Akaba?"_

 _Leo nodded calmly as the two of them walked into a different room and Leo offered Zarc a seat on a chair which he politely took._

 _"What's on your mind Zarc?" Leo inquired though the look in his eye and the calm expression on his face told Zarc he knew exactly what this conversation was going to be about._

 _"You and Ray have been so incredibly kind to me these past few months and I couldn't be more grateful, although…" Zarc started before taking a deep breath. "You probably know what I'm going to ask, but I love Ray. I'd like to marry her one day, and I don't want our relationship to suffer because…"_

 _Leo just looked down and shook his head before glancing at Zarc with a smile on his face causing Zarc to pause and look at him in surprise._

 _"I've known this whole time that you love her Zarc, the truth is you don't have to be a genius to see how happy the two of you make each other." Leo explained. "The fact is I was doubtful at first for my daughter to be spending so much time with you, what father wouldn't be?"_

 _Zarc could only smile in understanding, Ray was his only child so of course he would want to make sure she would be ok._

 _"You're right, and I feel the same way. I want to keep Ray happy too." Zarc admitted. "That's why after my next duel… I was going to ask to marry her."_

 _Leo just closed his eyes in thought as Zarc held his breath, each second that passed feeling like an eternity until Leo finally opened his eyes. "I still think you two are young to be thinking about marriage but if you two are willing to wait a bit longer I can say that I can't think of any people more perfect for each other."_

 _Zarc just stared as his brain attempted to catch up with what it just heard, Leo Akaba was saying it was ok for him to marry Ray? As he realized that was what Leo meant Zarc felt happier than he had in his entire life._

 _"I… thank you so much." Zarc replied. "You have no idea what this means to me."_

 _"I think I can guess, though remember I asked you to wait a bit longer before that can you do that for me Zarc?" Leo questioned._

 _Zarc just nodded. "It won't be easy to wait, but if anything in the world is worth waiting Ray is more than worth the wait."_

 _Leo just smiled hearing that before the two of them walked back to see Ray looking at her cards and smiling._

 _"Oh, what were you two talking about?" Ray inquired._

 _"I was just telling Mr. Akaba about how you were concerned about what happened in my last duel and didn't want me doing anything that risky again." Zarc answered._

 _Ray just looked at the two of them skeptically but nodded._

 _"Bringing smiles to people watching the duels is just as important as winning or losing Ray." Leo pointed out._

 _"I guess you have a point." Ray relented. "Just make sure you're careful alright Zarc, the crowd got a little too excited after that last near miss and you're too easily swayed by their cheering."_

 _Zarc just rubbed his head and laughed knowing she was right. "Well yeah, but I promised I wouldn't do anything crazy and I won't."_

 _Ray smiled hearing that and the sight of her smile made Zarc feel even happier than ever before._

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

"...And that was it." Ray ended with joyful tears.

Ace looked shocked before hugging Ray. Ray hugged him back.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well guess we had developed more of Sandy's character.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, among other things.**

 **bopdog111: Ray's flashback is borrowed from Ulrich's story Joined Souls. What you saw was only half of it.**

 **Ulrich362: I've been working on a few Arc-V stories including that one so feel free to give them a look if you want or to give any suggestions and I'll see about getting to them. That aside though, it sounds like Mason and Bonnie will reunite with their grandmother soon right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yes.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	38. Meeting Daisy! Virtual World!

**bopdog111: Okay it seems like Mason, and Bonnie are gonna see their Grandma again.**

 **Ulrich362: Thanks to Sandy showing Ace how.**

 **bopdog111: But their gonna be surrounded by real zombies during it.**

 **Ulrich362: How do you figure that? Ace knows how to reach Elder Gutknecht remember?**

 **bopdog111: In case he can't use the Raven to contact her.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair point, well only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace was smiling as he walked back with Ray.

"What were you two talking about?" Zarc asked them.

"I just told Ace about how we met." Ray smiled.

"O-Oh." Zarc chuckled. "Haven't thought of that in a long time."

Ace smiled. "You and mommy must have been really happy, and even happier when big sis was born."

"Yeah." Zarc smiled. "Dawn came to us when we least expect it."

Dawn just smiled.

"Should we tell him that story?" Zarc asked Ray.

Ray answered, "I think later. Mason, and Bonnie want to see their Grandma right now."

Ace turned to them. "Do you want to see her?"

They both nodded with happy tears in their eyes. Ace nodded before closing his eyes. "Hopscotch."

The aura surrounded the three surprising everyone before they appeared in the library.

"Eh... Already?" They turned to see Elder Gutknecht was there.

"W-Whoa!" Mason said startled hiding behind Bonnie.

Ace swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry, is it too early to come back?"

"No no... You just surprised me is all." Elder Gutknecht said before walking over.

"Well, Mason is my other friend and I was hoping you knew where his grandma was." Ace explained despite still looking nervous.

"Huh... What is her name?" Elder Gutknecht asked him.

Ace turned to Mason and Bonnie.

"Daisy... Daisy Livingston." Bonnie answered.

Elder Gutknecht nodded, "Ah... Daisy I know her... But let me tell you. What she looks like right now would be a bit unsettling..."

"A skeleton?" Bonnie asked.

"Well you'll have to see for youselves." Elder Gutknecht said before he talked to his raven as it cawed before flying off.

Ace stepped back to let Mason and Bonnie have some space when their grandmother arrived. They hear footsteps as they seen someone arriving.

"Elder Gutknecht? Your raven said I have visit-" The person cut herself off when she sees Mason, and Bonnie.

The person was a skeleton but her blue dress has several tears in it with wearing a fancy hat, and short gray hair. Mason's eyes widened before he started to tear up as he ran and hugged her.

"M-Mason? Is it really you?" The skeleton asked shocked.

"It is... grandma." Mason choked out hugging her.

Bonnie has tears as she ran, "Granny!"

She hugged her as the skeleton now known as Daisy looked at them shocked before asking, "Don't tell me... You two are now dead?"

They shook their heads before explaining everything that had happened.

Daisy's bony jaw was wide open that can make shock.

Lance emerged from Mason's Duel Disk, and said **_"Hey Dais... You look fine."_**

"Lance... You've been taking care of Mason, and Bonnie?" Daisy asked him.

Lance nodded, _ **"Yeah... Bonnie is a little rough around the edges with me, and Mason is great with what they do best."**_

Daisy nodded hearing that before asking Mason, "Mason... Do you still have nightmares of the Incident?"

"Not anymore." Mason smiled.

If Daisy could she should smile right now before she turned her attention to Ace, "You. Come here."

Ace blinked before slowly walking up. "I don't want to interrupt you getting to see each other."

Daisy only hugged him, "Thanks so much for feeling my Grandkids."

"I didn't do much." Ace blushed.

"Oh nonsense." Daisy said patting his head. "Freeing Mason from his Nightmares, and Bonnie from her path of revenge is more then 'much' then you know."

Ace blushed again. "Mason did more for me though."

"As a way to pay you back." Daisy said before spotting the eye on Ace's Duel Disk. "Ah Lance. I see you managed to find some of your comrades."

Aqua emerged as she said, **_"Hello Mrs. Livingston. My name is Aqua."_**

"And from your name your the Ignis of Water?" Daisy asked.

Aqua nodded.

"I see." Daisy nodded as she walked back to her Grandchildren. "It was great seeing you two again. I wish it would be where I am still alive."

Ace turned to Elder Gutknecht. "Could they come see her sometimes?"

"As much as they like." Elder Gutknecht answered. "They just have to say 'Hopscotch', and then they'll be here. I won't have my ravens bring her here everytime so they'll have to find her by foot."

"Ok." Ace smiled.

Daisy then said to Bonnie, "Bonnie... For you."

"Huh?" Bonnie asked hearing that.

Daisy hand her a card which Bonnie looked.

A card known as White Magician Pikeru.

"I've been meaning to give it too you when you, and Mason would come to live with me for awhile." Daisy explained before looking down, "Right before HE stepped in, and killed me."

"He?" Ace asked in surprise.

Daisy nodded, "I couldn't see his face. He disabled Lance so he couldn't figure it out. But I do know that it used a card that is a warrior having a spear, and it was a Cyberse Card."

 ** _"Lightning!"_** Aqua cried.

They turned to her hearing that.

"Aqua?" Ace asked surprised. "How did you know it was Lightning?"

 ** _"The Cyberse cards come from the Ignis ourselves, and Lightning is the only one who has any monsters with spears."_ **Aqua answered.

Lance hearing that clenched his hands as he screamed **_"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! LIGHTNING!"_**

 _ **"Huh?"**_ Aqua asked shocked.

"Aqua? Lance what's wrong?" Ace asked seeing them like this.

 ** _"LIGHTNING!"_** Lance screamed. _**"He's taunting us, dating me to find him!"**_

"Lightning... Is all cause of him Nana died." Bonnie clenched her hand.

 _ **"I won't forgive him!"**_ Lance yelled as he started to cry surprising everyone. **_"I won't... I won't forgive him... He took Daisy from me, Mason, and Bonnie... He took Earth from us... Made us suffer... He will pay for this!"_**

SLAP.

Aqua had slapped Lance across the face. Everyone looked shocked at this as Lance turned to Aqua shocked as he rose a hand to his cheek.

 _ **"Don't be an idiot, he'll delete you."**_ Aqua told him while looking down. _**"None of us have any chance of beating him. You know that Towairaito."**_

 ** _"I... I can't just sit back... And watch him do what he wants..."_ **Lance said with tears running down his digital cheeks.

 _ **"I know."**_ Aqua nodded sadly. **_"But what can we do?"_**

"I think I know." Ace told them. "Uncle Declan is a great person for computer, and AIs. He might make something that can protect you guys along with Flame, and Ai to keep safe from Lightning deleting you guys."

"It's worth a try." Mason mentioned. "Plus we can go with you."

 ** _"But their is also something else..."_** Lance mentioned before saying hatefully, **_"The Judgement Arrows..."_**

"Judgement Arrows?" Ace asked.

 ** _"A spell unlike anything you know."_** Lance answered. ** _"He made it that is combined with the use of Link Monster's Link Arrows."_**

"A Link Spell?" Ace asked before looking down. "That's my fault."

Aqua looked confused at this.

"Aqua... Ace was the one who created Link Summoning." Mason told her.

 ** _"Wait, he... what?"_** Aqua asked in disbelief.

They all nodded.

Elder Gutknecht got another raven egg before saying, "Should I ask for you all to continue this at the Land of the Living? This is something the Dead don't wish to hear?"

"Oh, we're very sorry." Mason apologized before hugging Daisy again. "I love you grandma."

Daisy hugged him back, "I love you to Macy. You too Bonnie. Be careful."

They nodded as Bonnie hugged her too.

"We'll try and come back if we can." Bonnie smiled.

Daisy smiled nodding.

They all watched as Elder Gutknecht broke the egg as the smoke from it transport all five of them back to the Living where it was back at the Sakaki room.

"Ace? Everyone?" Alex asked noticing them.

Ace suddenly frowned. "I'm why Earth was deleted."

 ** _"What?"_** Ai asked surprised. **_"What made you say that?"_**

"I made Link, and Lightning has a spell that uses Link so it's my fault." Ace answered before tearing up.

Dawn hugged him close to her.

He hugged her as he cried.

"It's not just Earth, Lightning killed our grandmother too." Bonnie revealed.

"Huh!?" Everyone asked shocked.

 ** _"Lightning... What made you like this?"_** Flame asked shocked.

"So what do we do about him?" Yuri questioned. "Do we erase him, see if Jarrod can reset him somehow?"

"Declan?" Bonnie asked him. "Ace told us you can do something to keep Lightning from deleting the other Ignises?"

"Not alone, but there is someone who may be able to help... possibly." Declan answered.

"Who?" Mason asked him.

"Seto Kaiba." Declan answered.

Yugi nodded as he said, "He might not be too willing but I think Kaiba can't allow someone like Lightning to mess his software across all the Dimensions."

 ** _"Wait what about Windy?"_** Ai asked them.

"Windy?" Yuki asked him.

Ai nodded, **_"The Wind Ignis."_**

"Hopefully he's still safe." Alex mentioned.

"So we need to get to the Ritual Dimension, and have Kaiba form the defense so Lightning can't harm the other Ignis." Lilly summarized.

Sandy hugged Ace as Dawn let him go, "It's okay Ace... I'm right here."

Hearing her voice Ace turned bright red. Sandy keep him in her arms, "It's okay... Cry as long as you need."

"I'm ok, really." Ace said shyly as he kept getting brighter.

"You still have tears." Sandy said not noticing the brightness of his face.

Ace turned even brighter before closing his eyes. "Please let go."

Sandy looked at Dawn.

"I think he's a little embarrassed about what Amy said." Dawn explained.

Sandy nodded before she said to Ace, "It will be alright Ace."

She kissed his forehead before she let go walking away. Ace touched his forehead before frowning. Ray patted his back.

"Nice people should be with nice people, not bad people like me." Ace frowned.

"It isn't your fault Ace." Ray told him.

"If I didn't make up Link then... wait mommy how do the Ignis have Link cards?" Ace asked. "I'm younger than when they were born right?"

Ryoken hearing that answered, "The Ignis were created 10 years from the Incident. Which means they been born 6 years before your born."

Ace frowned as he started tearing up again. "But if I made Link, how did they get it? Is every bad thing in the world my fault? Am I a bad person?"

"No your not. Your a wonderful person. You didn't know Lightning was going to use Link." Ray said hugging him as Sandy looked on with saddened eyes before walking over to him.

"But... I helped Lightning hurt Aqua's friend, Mason's grandma was hurt because of me... and..." Ace just looked down. "I wasn't with Amy like a good friend. Plus I'm always scared and..."

He just started crying again as he hugged Ray back. Sandy patted his back, and hugged him from behind "Don't worry about that Ace... We will stop Lightning what we can do... And we make sure that he atones for his crimes."

Ace blinked before turning and asking in confusion. "Why? Why are you so nice? We don't know each other yet."

Sandy smiled, "It doesn't matter if we don't know much of each other. What matters is that we are all in this together."

Ace started tearing up again before hugging her. "Thank you..."

Sandy smiled hugging him back. "Your welcome... Little Ace."

"I'm not that little." Ace pouted.

"Just something I could think of." Sandy smiled. "Nothing else."

Ace blushed more at that before...

"Ugh..."

They turned to see.

Zuzu and Yuya were groaning and starting to wake up.

"Zuzu! Yuya!" Zarc cried running over.

"Huh? Zarc..." Zuzu asked weakly opening her eyes. "What... what happened?"

Alex walked, and took her hand, "One-Hundred Eyed Dragon... He came back."

Zuzu's eyes widened. "Stacy, there was a huge explosion, I heard her scream and then nothing!"

"It's okay... She's fine." Alex told her with a smile as she turned to where Stacy is sleeping comfortably in her bed with Tate snoozing sitting beside her in the chair holding her hand.

Zuzu let out a breath of relief before pausing as she noticed Sandy. "Oh, who are you?"

Sandy noticed, and answered "Hi... I'm Sandy. I'm someone who can communicate with the dead."

Zuzu blinked in surprise. "Oh, ok. Nice to meet you, I'm Zuzu Sakaki."

Sandy nodded at that. "Everyone said that my eyes are like rubies. What do you think?" Pointing at her red eyes.

"I agree, they're really pretty." Zuzu smiled.

Ace blushed again.

Sandy smiled hearing that.

"Five more minutes." Yuya mumbled.

Yuki rolled his eyes before saying, "Yuya Sakaki wake up right now!"

Yuya nearly jumped out of the bed only to land on his head.

"Huh, Yuki? What are you doing here?" Yuya asked.

"Me, and the guys came to check on you, Zuzu, and Stacy." Yuki answered. "One-Hundred Eyed Dragon attacked a while ago, and Alex kicked him to the curb. The three of you have been out cold for a while."

"What, is she ok?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah she's fine with Tate at her side." Yuki answered before saying, "And then we met a girl who can communicate with the dead named Sandy."

"Communicate with the dead?" Yuya asked in surprise. "That's cool."

Gale helped Yuya back at the bed with Kelly helping her as Sandy walked over to him. Suddenly they heard someone crying. Startled they turned. Amanda had finally woken back up and she had started crying again in Sarah's arms. Sarah rubbed her back, and said soothingly "It's okay Amanda."

"Mommy..." she said while crying only to suddenly see the five Odd-Eyes Dragons and start crying even more.

Yuya noticed them, and looked shocked "Wha... Where did they come from!?"

"You mean you don't know?" Yuto asked surprised.

"No." Yuya admitted.

Yugo answered, "Well Odd-Eyes have split, and formed those cards, and Zarc founded Pendulum Versions of our dragons."

"Wait of your dragons?" Yuya asked in shock. "How is that possible?"

"We were hoping you would tell us." Yuki answered.

"Clearly he doesn't know how these new dragons showed up, but since they did our best option is to test them right?" Yuri inquired. "All things considered. I'm curious how Yuto would summon a rank seven monster."

"Yeah I am curious over what these new dragons are made of." Yugo grinned.

"Guys focus." Takeru told him. "We gotta tell Kaiba about building a protection program for the Ignis."

Suddenly Yugi's phone started ringing. Yugi answered, "Hello? This is Yugi Muto."

 _"Alright what did they do?"_ Kaiba questioned angrily.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked surprised.

 _"I take it you remember the virtual game Mokuba showed you?"_ Kaiba questioned.

"Yeah. Did something happened with it?" Yugi asked him.

 _"Somehow it's been completely reprogrammed from the inside and the Kaibacorp mainframe has been shut down completely."_ Kaiba answered. _"Whichever one of your loser friends did this is going to regret it."_

"Wait what!?" Yugi asked shocked.

Yuki asked, "Yugi what's going on?"

Yugi answered to them, "Something's wrong! Someone have reprogrammed the virtual game I gone into one time from the inside, and the Kaibacorp mainframe has been shut down completely!"

That shocked everyone.

"What!?" Gale asked shocked.

"Then without Kaiba's help..." Mason trailed off as tears started to gather, "Lance, and the others are helpless when Lightning finds them!"

"We need to go help." Ace said. "It's all my fault Lightning can hurt them so I have to go fix it."

"No it isn't Ace." Sandy said taking his shoulder. "We will fix it together."

Ace turned to her in surprise before tearing up again and hugging her. "Thank you."

Sandy hugged him back before kissing his forehead again, "Your welcome Little Ace."

Ace blushed at that.

"Alright, we'll head over and take care of this." Yuto mentioned. "You three stay and make sure you recover."

Zuzu, and Yuya nodded while Stacy continued sleeping with Tate with her. Everyone else left the room so they could head to the Ritual Dimension. When they arrived they head to Kaibacorp. The lights in the building were all off and it looked abandoned.

"Oh gosh." Yuki said shocked.

"Moki?" Kelly asked.

"Over here." he said walking up with Kaiba.

"Alright, what happened?" Kaiba questioned.

"We don't know." Gale answered. "None of us done anything of this."

"Great." Kaiba frowned. "More of your magic Yugi?"

"No." Yugi answered.

Yusaku suggested, "Maybe Kolter can find out what's going on. He is a skilled man on the computer, and he might find out."

"Or we can go in, and look ourselves." Sandy mentioned.

"Good luck, the only way into Kaibacorp's network is through that same game I told Yugi about but somehow nobody can get in." Kaiba stated.

"Whoever's doing this added some kind of access protocol." Mokuba explained. "It would take a computer to crack it, Seto's been trying for hours."

 ** _"Computer eh?"_** Ai grinned. **_"Ah nothing more simplier them us! Just leave it to me, and the Ignis!"_**

Kaiba raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "Go ahead, you can't possibly make it worse."

With that they walked in. There were four pods with slots for decks and computer code writing itself on each pod.

"What do you need to do?" Takeru asked Flame.

 ** _"Get in, and leave the rest to us."_** Flame answered.

They nodded as Takeru, Ace, Mason, and Yusaku entered the pods, and placed their decks in as they waited.

A few seconds later the four Ignis appeared and nodded.

 ** _"Give it a try."_** Aqua said.

"Wait wait." Sandy said as they turned to her as she walked to Ace, and smiled "Be careful in there... Little Ace."

She then gave him a soft peck on his lips stepping back. Ace blushed heavily at that before Kaiba pressed a button and the four of them were entered into the game. The pods closed as their minds jumped in.

* * *

 _In the game..._

The four appeared in the game.

"Wow, this is... wow." Mason said before looking around only to suddenly blink before starting to laugh.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"Ace... you..." Mason started before laughing again.

They looked to see as Takeru held his mouth trying to contain his laughter while Yusaku held a slight grin.

"What?" Ace asked in confusion.

Aqua said nervously having a slight blue blush, **_"Uh... Look at yourself."_**

Ace blinked before looking around. "Ok, but where are you Aqua?"

As he said that Ace looked around before seeing a river and walking over to it. Ace looked in the river, and sees... He is wearing a blue dress that has water deigns on it. Ace blushed only to fall back in shock when he did. "What... happened?"

Aqua told him, **_"I am so sorry about that! It might be because I am a Girl Ignis that the computer made you look like that!"_**

"Not that... it's, why do I blush blue?" Ace asked in confusion. "Where are you?"

 ** _"Uh... I think we sorta merged."_** Aqua answered. **_"I should try to program a different appearance on you."_**

"No, leave it like that it's fine." Takeru chuckled.

Ai was outright laughing like a hyena, **_"Oh man I wish we should record, and take pictures of this!"_**

Ace blushed again at that. "I'm sorry miss Aqua, maybe big sis Dawn should have come with you so they wouldn't laugh at you."

 ** _"No it's my fault I went with you."_ **Aqua said as she got to work, and before long Ace was in a new appearance of a blue samurai robe, and having water designs on it, and with it comes a blue headband with a dragon it in.

Suddenly yellow static appeared and Ace's appearance returned to normal.

 ** _"I let you in, and you're trying to rewrite my code, how inconsiderate."_** stated a voice from all around them.

They looked around now startled.

"Who's there?" Yusaku asked looking around.

 ** _"That voice."_** Aqua whispered.

 ** _"It's Lightning."_** Flame stated.

"What?" Mason asked shocked.

Takeru grunted, "Seems like trying to get the program now is null and void."

 _ **"Not at all, win the game and it's yours."**_ Lightning stated.

 ** _"Where are you!?"_** Lance yelled. **_"Show yourself you coward!"_**

 ** _"At the endgame, I'm waiting to see you all."_** Lightning stated before the voice faded.

"Could've at least given us some instructions." Mason mentioned.

Aqua said to Ace guilty, **_"Ace... I'm so sorry your stuck to look that way."_**

"It isn't your fault, I'm sorry they were laughing at you." Ace apologized before smiling. "If I can help you that's the important thing right?"

 ** _"Of course."_** Aqua agreed.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Yes Ace is embarrassed but he wants to help the Ignis and so isn't going to complain about wearing a dress. He's too considerate to yell at Aqua and Ai laughing just made him want to try and cheer her up a little.)**

"Well, we have our cards so it's obvious we'll be dueling." Yusaku noted. "The question is who our opponents will be."

They settled into their new appearances.

Takeru now looks like a orange, blue haired teen with orange eyes, and wearing a gray, and orange jumpsuit.

Yusaku now is wearing a black suit with green eyes, and having yellow hair.

And Mason is wearing a black, and yellow uniform with white, and gray hair together, and blue eyes.

"Well, which way now? Can you all sense Lightning?" Mason asked.

The Ignis tried to sense. Suddenly Ace started walking unconsciously towards a forest.

"Ace?" Takeru asked looking noticing this.

Ace turned to them before his eyes flashed yellow.

 ** _"Lightning is this way, I'm positive."_** Aqua told him.

The three looked surprised as they nodded before they followed Ace.

The moment they entered the forest an Inzektor Hornet, and a humanoid plant approached them both wearing yellow duel discs.

"Looks like Tag-Team." Yusaku remarked.

"Or two separate duels." Takeru mentioned. "So who's going to duel?"

"I'll take that one." Mason said getting ready against the Hornet.

"Ok, then I'll duel the other one." Ace mentioned getting ready himself.

The opponents secure themselves.

Yusaku and Takeru stepped back to watch but remained close in case something went wrong.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Echo, Dr. Gaster Version)**

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Plant: 4000**

 **And**

 **Mason: 4000**

 **Hornet: 4000**

 **Let the duel begins!**

* * *

Hornet 1st Turn:

The Hornet drew it's card before summoning an Inzektor Centipede and equipping it with inzektor Giga-Cricket and setting two cards.

* * *

 _Inzektor Centipede_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. If an Equip Card(s) is sent to your Graveyard while equipped to this card (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 "Inzektor" card from your Deck to your hand. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 3._

* * *

 _Inzektor Giga-Cricket_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 Insect-Type monsterfrom your Graveyard to target 1 face-up "Inzektor" monster you control; equip this card from the Graveyard to that target. This effect of "Inzektor Giga-Cricket" can only be used once per turn. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's original ATK becomes 2000, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

 ** _"Silent show-off."_** Lance glared. **_"Mason let's take care of this bug quickly, and be done with him."_**

"Lance I know your mad but you need to calm down." Mason told him.

Mason 1st Turn:

Mason drew as he looked over his hand, _'Hm.'_

The Hornet just watched silently.

"Okay I'll start off by summoning Gyrus Spawn." Mason said as the Purple Soul Cyberse appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn:_ _You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your hand._

* * *

"Good start." Takeru noted.

"And now with his ability by paying 500 points I can summon another Gyrus from my hand!" Mason called as he glowed. **(Mason: 3500)** "Known as Gyrus Infernalfiend!"

The fiend appeared howling.

* * *

 _Gyrus Infernalfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a card effect is activated you can pay 500 Life Points to negate that effect, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Mason, be careful. Kaiba says if you run out of life points you get trapped unless you win and you only have 4000 to use." Lulu's voice told them.

"Don't worry. I always had a careful eye on my points." Mason said before saying, "Alright now appear the Circuit of the Inferno!"

The circuit appeared.

"The Summoning Conditions are two "Gyrus" Monsters! I set Gyrus Spawn, and Gyrus Infernalfiend in the Link Markers!" Mason called as the two entered the markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Gyrus Mephisto!"

Mephisto appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gyrus Mephisto_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 300  
_

 _Link Arrow: Up-Right, Bottom_

 _2 "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _Gains 1000 ATK for each monster this card points too. Once per turn: If you pay more then 1000 Life Points this turn you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

The Hornet just watched calmly.

"Mason, she means you won't get any back after this duel." Bonnie clarified.

"Oh that's good to know." Mason remarked.

"Then other than this match you won't be dueling." Yusaku said simply.

"Okay by paying 500 points I can summon Raknaoth from my hand in defense mode next to Mephisto's Link!" Mason called as the demon appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Rakanoth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card (From your hand) in Defense Position in the zone that monster is pointing too._

* * *

 **(Mason: 3000)**

"Now I activate Mephisto's ability! Since I payed 1000 or more points you take 1000 points of damage!"

 **(Hornet: 3000)**

"Appear the circuit of the Inferno!" Mason called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Gyrus Monsters! I set Link 2 Mephisto, and Rakanoth in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Gyrus Adria!" Mason called as the demon witch appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Adria_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Down, Left_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters  
When this card is Link Summoned: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls, and activate one of these effects depending on what card it is:  
_ _● Monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the attack of that monster._ _  
_ _● Spell: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and set 1 "Gyrus" Spell from your Deck but you can't activate it this turn.  
● Trap: Send 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

The Hornet just watched calmly.

"And when Adria is summoned I can destroy a card on your field, and what happens next depends on the result!" Mason called. "I destroy your Centipede!"

The monster shattered.

"Since that was a monster half of that monster's attack points gets cut from your Life Points!" Mason called as Adria fired a blast at Hornet.

 **(Hornet: 2200)**

"Now I activate Gyrus Rage, and set this face-down." Mason said before adding, "Your up."

* * *

 _Gyrus Rage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Whenever you pay Life Points for a "Gyrus" Card inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During your Stand-By Phase if you do not control a "Gyrus" monster destroy this card._

* * *

 **Mason: 3000**

 **Hornet: 2200**

* * *

Hornet 2nd Turn:

The Hornet summoned an Inzektor Dragonfly and then equipped it with an Inzektor Hornet only to immediately destroy the Hornet in order to destroy Gyrus Adria.

* * *

 _Inzektor Dragonfly_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. If an Equip Card(s) is sent to your Graveyard while equipped to this card (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 "Inzektor" monster from your Deck, except "Inzektor Dragonfly". While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 3._

* * *

 _Inzektor Hornet_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 200_

 _Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 3, also it gains ATK and DEF equal to this card's ATK and DEF. While this card is equipped to a monster: You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard to target 1 card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Adria shattered.

Mason called, "I reveal my face-down! Gyrus Back-Up System! Since a Gyrus card I have was destroyed by an effect I can draw 2 cards!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Back-Up System_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up "Gyrus" Card is destroyed by a card effect: Pay 500 Life Points then Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

 **(Mason: 2500)**

"And then since I payed points you take 500 points of damage!" Mason added.

 **(Hornet: 1700)**

The Hornet banished Inzektor Hornet to equip Inzektor Dragonfly with Inzektor Giga-Cricket from the graveyard before revealing Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber.

* * *

 _Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to an "Inzektor" monster. It gains 800 ATK and DEF. When this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 "Inzektor" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

 _Inzektor Dragonfly: **(ATK: 2000 + 800 = 2800/DEF: 1800 + 800 = 2600)**_

The Hornet pointed at Mason for a direct attack.

"Oh no!" Ace cried fearfully.

The monster charged.

"Not so fast I activate Gyrus Hex from my hand!" Mason called as the monster appeared. "Since I'm being attacked directly I can summon this card from my hand!"

* * *

 _Gyrus Hex_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When an opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points in order to inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

The Hornet just pointed at Gyrus Hex. The monster charged destroying the monster as Mason grunted.

"He's at a severe disadvantage." Yusaku frowned.

 _'He can say that again.'_ Mason thought. _'Man Lightning sure had been working hard to make opponents to be this tough...'_

 _'Mason...'_ Ace thought nervously as the Hornet ends his move.

Mason 2nd Turn:

Mason drew, and smiled "Ace you are always with me, and right now the move I'm making will change this."

Gyrus Rage shattered since he doesn't a Gyrus during his Stand-By Phase. The Hornet just watched him.

"Okay first off I'll summon Gyrus Summoner!" Mason called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Summoner_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card can be treated as a LINK-2 monster. Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" Link Monster in your GY._

* * *

 ** _"What is he planning with that?"_** Flame inquired.

"Once a turn by paying 500 points I can summon a Gyrus Link from my graveyard!" Mason called. **(Mason: 2000)** "And the one in question is Gyrus Adria!"

Adria appeared.

"And now appear the Circuit of the Inferno!" Mason called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Gyrus Monsters! I set Gyrus Adria, and Link 2 Gyrus Summoner in the Link Markers!"

Adria flew up, as Summoner turned to 2 as they flew, and entered the markers.

The Hornet just watched on.

"Link Summon! Link 3, Gyus Belial!"

Belial appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Gyrus Belial_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom_

 _2+ "Gyrus" Monsters  
If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, inflict damage equal to half it's ATK. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using "Gyrus Belial" as a Link Material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, take control of it until the end phase._

* * *

"Belial." Ace smiled seeing the familiar monster.

"When summoned you take half your monster's points as damage!" Mason called.

 **(Hornet: 0300)**

"And now I activate the field spell, Gyrus Inferno!" Mason called as the field spell.

* * *

 _Gyrus Inferno_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: If you control 1 "Gyrus" Monster in the Extra Monster zone that isn't a Link Monster you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While this card is face-up "Gyrus" monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot by targeted by your opponent's card effects. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phases: Gain 500 Life Points for each_ _"Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit of the Inferno!"

The black circle appeared as Belial passed through it.

"And that's that." Takeru chuckled.

"Demonic Virus, awaken the true power of the Lord of Lies with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon!"

At that a green portal as what appeared was Belial. "Revive once more the Lord of Lies, Gyrus Belial!"

Then Belial roared with it's 2300 attack points.

 _ **"Reincarnation..."** _Aqua whispered.

"When Belial is Reincarnation Link Summoned I can take control of one of your monsters!" Mason called as Belial set it's sights on Hornet's monster

Inzektor Dragonfly flew over to Mason's side.

"And now to finish this. Dragonfly attack him directly!" Mason called.

The Dragonfly struck the Hornet dropping it's points to zero before it vanished.

* * *

 **Mason: 2000**

 **Hornet: 0000**

 **Mason wins the duel!**

* * *

Mason grinned before he sees on his Life Point gauge his points are still on 2000.

"You ok?" Takeru inquired.

"Yeah." Mason nodded before saying, "Now it's Ace's turn."

Ace nodded before looking at his hand and gasping. _'Huh?'_

Plant 1st Turn:

The plant drew before it summoned a Gigantic Cephalotus, and set 2 cards ending his turn.

* * *

 _Gigantic Cephalotus_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 700_

 _This card gains 200 ATK each time a Plant-Type monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard._

* * *

Ace 1st Turn:

"Ok... I start with the field spell Whirlpool Gardens." Ace said as a wave of water washed over the field before several whirlpools formed around them.

* * *

 _Whirlpool Gardens_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _While this card is activated WATER Link Monsters can be summoned with one less Link Material. Once per turn: Add 1 WATER Attribute Cyberse monster from your deck to your hand and then discard one card from your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" The three asked surprised.

"Doesn't Ace use Hieratics?" Takeru asked them. "Or Cyberse Gyrus Dragons?"

"Next, I use the effect of Whirlpool Gardens to add a Water Cyberse monster to my hand and discard one card. Then I'll summon Sea Dancer Marina in attack mode." Ace continued as a humanoid figure made out of water emerged in front of him.

* * *

 _Sea Dancer Marina_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If used for the Link Summon of a WATER Attribute monster this card can be treated as two Link Materials. If this effect is used shuffle one card from your graveyard into your deck._

* * *

The plant only stared.

"Now, I use Sea Dancer Marina's effect to count as two Link Materials and then my field spell lets me use one less Link Material so I can summon a Link 3 monster." Ace explained. "I place Marina in the Link Markers."

Marina flew up before splitting into two as the water itself provided the third Link Material and they entered the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right Link Markers.

"I Link Summon Sea Dancer Poseidon!"

* * *

 _Sea Dancer Poseidon_

 _Water Type_

 _Link 3_

 _Cyberse/Link/Effect_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ WATER Monsters_

 _When this card is Link Summoned using only Cyberse monsters discard up to three cards and for each card discarded shuffle one card on the field or in the graveyard back into the owners deck._

* * *

"Then since I used Marina's ability I can shuffle a card back into my deck."

The plant waited.

"Ok, um... now I discard three cards to return your three cards to your deck." Ace continued.

The three cards were shuffled.

"Now I play the last card in my hand, Sea Dance of Rejuvenation." Ace said. "If this turn cards have completed a full cycle from my deck to my hand, to my field or graveyard and then back to my deck if a Water monster I control attacks I regain life points equal to the damage. Sea Dancer Poseidon attack."

* * *

 _Sea Dance of Rejuvenation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If one card has moved from your deck to your hand, to your field or graveyard, and back to your deck in one turn apply the following effect: If a WATER Monster deals battle damage recover life points equal to the damage dealt._

* * *

The Dancer attacked the plant with a water stream. **(Plant: 2000)**

 **(Ace: 6000)**

"I end my turn."

* * *

 **Ace: 6000**

 **Plant: 2000**

* * *

Plant 2nd Turn:

The plant drew before it played the spell, Card Destruction.

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

"My hand's empty." Ace mentioned.

"Ace what happened to your other Decks?" Mason asked him as the plant added Card Destruction with no effect back it it's hand

 ** _"That should be obvious."_** Flame smirked. **_"He's using a Water based Cyberse deck after all."_**

The plant looked before it summoned a face-down monster, and ends it's turn.

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace drew his card before looking at the field. "I return Sea Dancer Ariel to my deck from my graveyard to activate her special ability and return one card on the field to it's owners hand."

The face-down monster returned to the plant's hand.

"Poseidon attack." Ace called.

The monster attacked the plant as it vanished.

* * *

 **Ace: 6000**

 **Plant: 0000**

 **Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace looked at the cards before smiling. "Wow, miss Aqua you're amazing."

Aqua had a light blue blush saying, _**"Your sweet Ace."**_

Ace just smiled.

"Alright, with that done let's keep moving." Yusaku said calmly.

They nodded walking on to find Lightning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside the game..._

 _"_ No good, we managed to get in for a minute thanks to those Ignis but now we're locked out again." Mokuba frowned.

"Hopefully Ace, and the others are doing alright." Alex said worried.

"As long as their Life Points are still above zero they'll do this." Yuto mentioned to them.

That was before Jin flinched a little.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

Jin held his head as he said, "Cyberse... Light... Ignis... In the system..."

"What?" Yuri questioned. "How is that possible, how could you even know that?"

Ryoken told him, "The victims of the Lost Incident were the people who the Ignis were based off of. As such they held some sort of spiritual connection to each other ever since the Incident. Based on his reaction Jin's Ignis must be Lightning."

After hearing that Jin looked around fearfully as he sat down. Alex, Terri, Kelly, and Lilly all moved to support him.

"It's ok." Terri said.

"Lightning is Jin's Ignis..." Yugo repeated to himself. "Then... This really doesn't make sense!"

"I have no idea what these Ignis are, or what they are about all I know is that this 'Lightning' is the cause of the Kaibacorp mainframe shutting down, and those four need to put an end to his plans." Kaiba said typing in trying to fight Lightning's control.

"Whether or not it makes sense Jin is our friend and Lightning isn't, it's that simple." Yuto told Yugo. "For now, we just have to trust the others."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... anything to say?**

 **bopdog111: All I can say is that they better be ready for the Armatos Legio, Lightning is sure to bring out sometime.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, it's a powerful deck and Lightning is a powerful opponent. Not to mention he has Earth's data and cards at his disposal too.**

 **bopdog111: Though what is there to happen about Windy? Is there by any chance he can be encountered here at the Virtual World?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	39. Hydradrive Madness!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. The reason why Lightning terminated Earth, and stole his data is gonna be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Though it may not be the reason you expect at all.**

 **bopdog111: Hope you all are ready for this.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARV-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS!**

* * *

"Are you ok Mason?" Ace asked nervously.

"Yeah." Mason nodded. "Stuck at 2000 points means I need to take extra procautions against what else Lightning can do."

"I wish I could give you my extra points." Ace mentioned looking at his own 6000

 ** _"Well hopefully Lance can figure something."_** Aqua mentioned.

"Right, but for now we need to find Lightning." Takeru mentioned.

They nodded agreeing as they continued walking.

* * *

Meanwhile in a completely empty room save for digital code racing along the walls a small yellow Ignis was speaking to a kneeling figure.

 ** _"Three of them are here, I trust you will succeed?"_ **the Ignis asked.

"Of course Master." The figure told him. "With me being the perfect vessel for all of the Ignises I will take these fools down."

The Ignis just nodded as the figure vanished. _**"Bohman... it only you knew the truth of the matter. The seven of us are in even greater danger than they realize, and I promise your sacrifice will not be in vain."**_

As he said that the Ignis drew a card from the data; Ignis Shield, Earth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yusaku felt something as he turned around swiftly feeling it.

"Yusaku?" Takeru asked as they turned to him.

Yusaku looked around the space behind him before saying, "Thought I felt something."

"Do you think it's another enemy?" Ace asked nervously.

Ai assured, **_"Don't worry Ace. Me, and Playmaker have your back!"_**

"...Playmaker?" Mason asked confused.

 _ **"Just a little nickname I came up since Yusaku is in this garb."**_ Ai explained.

"Oh... that sounds cool." Ace smiled.

 ** _"Then should we take your advice?"_** Flame asked Ai liking the idea.

"You mean names for all of you?" Mason asked before smiling. "Sounds like a plan for me, this is a giant game after all."

Takeru looked over himself as he said, "Well I have a Burning Soul plus I use fire monsters. Soulburner?"

"That works." Mason smiled.

 ** _"What bout you?"_ **Lance asked Ace.

Ace looked down. "Um... I don't know."

"...Dragon?" Mason asked out of the blue.

"Dragon?" Ace repeated before closing his eyes. "If it's just for the game... what's the really big water dragon?"

"Water Dragon." Yusaku answered.

"I think he means Leviathan." Takeru mentioned.

Aqua asked Ace, **_"Do you want to be called Leviathan?"_**

"Do you?" Ace asked her.

 _ **"I think it suits you fine."**_ Aqua nodded.

"Us." Ace smiled before turning to Mason. "That just leaves you."

Lance cupped his chin in thought looking over Mason figuring out what he should be called. **_"Not much for nicknaming characters but uh... Nephilim?"_**

"Oh... um ok." Mason nodded.

Suddenly Yusaku glanced to the side and activated his duel disc. "Come out."

The group looked confused at this.

Then a dark skin man having blonde, and blue hair with blue eyes, and wearing a white robe walked out of the woods. "Your observant."

"What the, who are you?" Takeru questioned.

"You may call me Bohman. The third generation of AI created by my master." The man introduced.

"Huh?" Ace asked in shock.

 ** _"Third generation, what are you talking about?"_** Lance questioned.

"You have already countered the first generation created by him." Bohman answered.

 ** _"Aren't you skipping the second generation then?"_** Ai questioned.

"The second generation is not able to handle you all." Bohman told him. "So my master have sen me."

"By Master you must mean Lightning?" Mason asked him.

"Correct." Bohman nodded.

Ace shuddered hearing that name. Mason patted his back.

"And now on account of Master Lightning I will get rid of you four, and transfer the Ignises Data to him." Bohman said as he gets ready.

"That won't be happening." Yusaku stated calmly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Zanza by Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Yusaku: 4000**

 **Bohman: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bohman 1st Turn:

Bohman drew as he said, "Since I don't have a monster in my Main Monster Zone I can summon Hydradrive Booster!" At that a digital like dragonfly appeared with no attack or defense points.

* * *

 _Hydradrive Booster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"I don't like this." Takeru frowned.

"Appear the circuit that connects the truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions is one Hydradrive monster! I set Booster in the Link Marker!"

Booster flew to the bottom Link Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Burn Hydradrive!" Bohman called as a red digital like snake appeared with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Burn Hydradrive_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 "Hydradrive" monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a FIRE monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

Seeing that Ace just looked down sadly.

"Burn, so he uses fire monsters." Takeru noted. "I should be dueling then."

"Now I summon a second Booster!" Bohman called as a second Booster appeared. "Appear the circuit that connects the truth!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is one Hydradrive monster! I set Booster in the Link Marker!"

Booster flew to the bottom Link Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Coolant Hydradrive!"

A blue version of Burn Hydradrive appeared on the field with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Coolant Hydradrive_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 "Hydradrive" monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WATER monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

 ** _"Or he could just use multiple attribute in his deck."_** Flame pointed out.

"And now here comes the judgement of this duel." Bohman said before calling, "I activate the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!"

Hearing that the group looked as a spell that has three arrows on the top, and some hard artwork appeared.

* * *

 _Judgement Arrows_

 _Link Spell Card_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Up-Left, Up-Right_

 _ _If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgment Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to.__

* * *

"This card can only be activated in a Spell/Trap Zone a Link Monster points to." Bohman started. "When a Link Monster I have battles that monster's attack points are doubled. And when this card leaves the field all monsters linked to it are destroyed."

"Wait Judgement Arrows?" Ace asked in shock before looking down miserably.

Mason patted his back, "It's not your fault Ace."

"And now here comes the real part. Appear the circuit that connects the truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared the third time, "The Summoning Conditions are two Hydradrive Link Monsters! I set Burn, and Coolant in the Link Markers!"

The two flew in the Left, and Right arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Twin Hydradrive Knight!" A digital warrior carrying two swords appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Twin Hydradrive Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right_

 _2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_

 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can target up to 2 Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated._

* * *

"Everybody who gets hurt or wants to hurt us its always because of Link. Mr. Earth, your grandma... and if we lose Miss Aqua and everybody else will be hurt too." Ace mentioned sadly.

"It's alright Ace. We will beat those guys with your method back." Mason assured.

Ace looked uncertain as they turned to the duel.

"When this is Link Summoned it's attribute becomes the same as the monsters used for it's summon!" Bohman called as the knight's blades glowed blue, and red.

"Fire and Water." Takeru frowned. "That's a useful ability, and it's being used against us."

"But why though?" Mason asked confused.

"It's simple. As long as Twin Hydradrive Knight is on the field monsters Yusaku summons that are the same attribute as it have their abilities negated!" Bohman answered.

"I set two cards, and end here!" Bohman ended.

Yusaku 1st Turn:

"My turn. Draw!" Yusaku drew as he called, "First off I'll summon Flame Bufferlo in attack mode!"

At that a digital buffelo with 1400 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Flame Bufferlo_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this face-up card leaves the field: You can discard 1 Cyberse monster, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Flame Buffalo" once per turn._

* * *

"Wait, but it won't have any abilities!" Mason cried.

 ** _"Don't doubt Playmaker, Nephilim!"_** Ai grinned. ** _"He knows what he's doing!"_**

"And then next up by reducing Bufferlo's level by 2, I can summon Cathy Eve L2!" Yusaku called as a digital like cat woman appeared.

* * *

 _Cathy Eve L2_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is in your hand: You can target 1 Level 3 or higher Cyberse monster you control; reduce its Level by 2, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only Special Summon "Cathy Eve L2" once per turn this way._

* * *

"He has to be careful though." Mason frowned looking at his life points again.

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the furture!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions is 1 Level 1 monster! I set Flame Bufferlo in the Link Marker!"

The cyberse entered the arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Linkuriboh!" At that a blue digital Kuriboh appeared with 300 attack points.

* * *

 _Linkuriboh_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 300_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 Level 1 Monster_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Tribute this card; change that opponent's monster's ATK to 0, until the end of this turn. If this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 Level 1 monster; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Linkuriboh" once per turn._

* * *

"Well if that's anything like the other Kuriboh cards it'll help." Takeru mentioned.

"And now Flame Bufferlo's ability! When it's sent to the graveyard by discarding a Cyberse I can draw 2 cards!" Yusaku called discarding Clock Wyvern, and drew two cards.

 ** _"Clever!"_** Lance called impressed. **_"Twin Hydradrive Knight's ability doesn't affect monster effects in the graveyard!"_**

"No wonder he was able to beat Ryoken." Mason whispered.

"And now since I control two monsters that are the same type I can summon Cyberse White Hat!" Yusaku called as white robed being with a white fedora appeared.

* * *

 _Cyberse White Hat_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _If you control 2 or more monsters with the same Type, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Cyberse White Hat" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can make all monsters your opponent currently controls lose 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the furture!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are 2 Level 2 or higher Cyberse monsters! I set Cyberse White Hat, and Cathy Eve L2 in the Link Marker!"

The cyberses entered the Left, and Up Arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Update Jammer!" At that a small boy that has a pack on his back with a phone appeared with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Update Jammer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Left_

 _2 Level 2 or higher Cyberse monsters_

 _If a Cyberse monster you control battles: You can negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field, also the battling monster's ATK and DEF become equal to its original ATK and DEF until the end of the Damage Step. Then, if a monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon: During this turn, that monster can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

 ** _"It's not strong enough."_** Lance noted. **_"Not as long as that Link Spell exists."_**

Bohman looked as he said, "You avoided Fire, and Water for now."

"And now Cyberse White Hat's ability activates!" Yusaku called. "When it's sent to the graveyard for a Link Summon all monsters on your field loses 1000 attack points!"

 _Twin Hydradrive Knight: **(ATK: 1800 - 1000 = 800)**_

 ** _"Good, now even if he doubles it Twin Hydradrive Knight will still be weaker than Update Jammer."_** Lance noted.

"Update Jammer attack!" Yusaku called as the monster attacked.

"Judgement Arrows effect!" Bohman called.

 _Twin Hydradrive Knight: **(ATK: 800 x 2 = 1600)**_

"Update Jammer's ability!" Yusaku called. "When a Cyberse attacks by negating all card effects on the field the attack, and defense points of the battling monsters are returned to their original value! In addition if Update Jammer destroys your monster you take 1000 points of damage!"

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, that works."** _Lance noted.

The monster shattered. **(Bohman: 3800)** Then the effect hit. **(Bohman: 2800)**

"Now Linkuriboh attack him directly!" Yusaku called as the monster attacked Bohman. **(Bohman: 2500)**

"So far so good." Takeru noted.

"I place 2 cards down, and that's all!" Yusaku ended.

* * *

 **Yusaku: 4000**

 **Bohman: 2500**

* * *

That was before Mason finally noticed what Ace is doing. "Ace?"

Ace didn't respond.

Bohman 2nd Turn:

Bohman drew before he called, "I activate my face-down! Property Spray! Once a turn by tributing a monster I gain Life Points equal to the attack points of that monster, and treat all monsters on your field as the attribute of that monster!"

* * *

 _Property Spray_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster; gain LP equal to its ATK, then, until the end of the turn, all monsters your opponent controls become the same Attribute as the Tributed monster._

* * *

"Unless I stop that first!" Yusaku called, "I play the counter trap, Arrow Break!"

* * *

 _Arrow Break_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card while you control a Link Monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If you control a Link-3 or higher Link Monster, you can activate this card the turn it was Set. If you control a Link-4 or higher Link Monster, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

 ** _"He's doing well."_** Aqua noted.

"While I control a Link Monsters when you play a trap this card negates that trap, and destroys it!" Yusaku called as Property Spray shattered.

Bohman unfazed called, "I play the continuous trap, Hydradrive Cycle!"

* * *

 _Hydradrive Cycle_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card if your Spell/Trap(s) is destroyed: Return 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster from your GY to the Extra Deck, then you can apply these effects._

 _● Draw cards equal to that Link Monster's Link Rating.  
_ _● Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" monster from your GY, but change its ATK to zero once per turn, during the Main Phase 1: You can pay 400 LP and declare 1 Attribute (EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND); Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to the turn player's field in Defense Position, and if you do, it becomes the declared Attribute._

* * *

 ** _"That doesn't sound good."_** Flame frowned.

"With this when you destroy my Spell or Trap, I can return a Hydradrive Link Monster to my Extra Dedck from my grave, and draw cards equal to it's Link Rating!" Bohman called before adding, "In addition I can summon a Hydradrive from my graveyard reducing it's points to zero! I return Twin Hydradrive Knight, and summon Burn!"

He drew two cards, and Burn Hydradrive reappeared.

 ** _"Not good."_** Ai frowned.

"And now by paying 400 points I can summon a Hydradrive Token with an attribute, I declare! I declare wind!" Bohman called as a green small cyberse appeared. ****(Bohman: 2100)****

* * *

 _Hydradrive Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Hydradrive Token"._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that connects the truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared, "The Summoning Conditions are is 1 Hydradrive Monster! I set the Token Link Marker!"

The token entered the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Flow Hydradrive!" Bohman called as a green like fly appeared on the field with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Flow Hydradrive_

 _Wind Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 "Hydradrive" monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WIND monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"He's so strong." Ace frowned.

"Appear the circuit that connects the truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared, "The Summoning Conditions are two Hydradrive Link Monsters! I set Burn, and Flow in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Twin Hydradrive Knight!" Bohman called as the knight reappeared in place ready for revenge. "It's effect activates! Wind, and Fire!"

The blades glowed green, and red.

"Any ideas Playmaker?" Takeru asked.

"I know Soulburner." Yusaku told him.

"Now Knight attack Update Jammer!" Bohman called as Twin Hydradrive Knight charged.

"I activate Linkuriboh's ability!" Yusaku called. "By tributing this card your monster's attack points become zero!"

 _Twin Hydradrive Knight: **(ATK: 1600 - 1600 = 0)**_

"I activate the effect of Break Hydradrive in my hand!" Bohman countered. "By sending this card to the graveyard when you activate an effect that tributes a monster I can negate that effect, and deal you 800 points of damage!"

Yuaku widen his eyes as he took damage. **(Yusaku: 3200)**

Twin Hydradrive Knight's attack was successful as Bohman called "Judgement Arrows' effect!" **(ATK: 1800 x 2 = 3600)**

Yusaku grunted. **(Yusaku: 1600)**

"Oh no!" Ace cried fearfully seeing that.

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Bohman ended.

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

Yusaku stood up as he grunted, "Well that backfired..." Before he drew.

"What can he do now?" Mason asked uncertainly.

Yusaku said, "Okay I summon Widget Kid!"

At that a small kid having a visor over his eyes, and holding a laser pistol appeared with 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _Widget Kid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 900_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Cyberse monster from your hand in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Widget Kid" once per turn._

* * *

"It's too weak." Ace whispered sadly.

"Since it was summoned I can summon RAM Clouder!" Yusaku called as a gray sheep appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _RAM Clouder_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "RAM Clouder" once per turn._

* * *

"What's he doing?" Takeru questioned.

"Now I use RAM Clouder's ability! I tribute Widget Kid to summon Update Jammer!" Yusaku called as Widget Kid vanished before Update Jammer appeared back in place.

"That's good." Mason smiled.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set Link 2 Update Jammer, and RAM Clouder in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the Left, Bottom-Left, and Right markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Detonate Deleter!" Yusaku called as a black man appeared with 2100 attack points.

* * *

 _Detonate Deleter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Right_

 _2+ Cyberse monsters  
_ _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a monster: Destroy that monster._

* * *

"That... wow." Mason whispered.

"Since Update Jammer was used for a Link Summon, Detonate Deleter can attack twice this turn!" Yusaku called. "Detonate Deleter attack Twin Hydradrive Knight!"

The cyberse charged at the Link.

"Judgement Arrows effect!" Bohman reminded. **(ATK: 1800 x 2 = 3600)**

"Detonate Deleter's ability!" Yusaku countered. "At the start of the battle your monster is automatically destroyed!"

Twin Hydradrive Knight shattered at that.

"He won?" Ace asked hesitantly.

"Now Detonate Deleter attack Bohman directly!" Yusaku called as the monster charged.

Bohman called, "I play the Quick-Play Spell, Half Shut! This reduces your monster's points by halve but your monster can't be destroyed this turn!"

* * *

 _Half Shut_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but its ATK is halved until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Detonate Deleter: **(ATK: 2100 / 2 = 1050)**_

The attack hit Bohman. **(Bohman: 1050)**

"That's really bad." Takeru frowned.

Yusaku grunted. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yusaku: 1600**

 **Bohman: 1050**

* * *

Bohman 3rd Turn:

Bohman silently drew as he looked.

"This is really bad." Mason frowned.

"I summon Hydradrive Booster!" Bohman called as Booster appeared. "Now I summon Break from my grave as a Hydradrive is summoned!"

A small earth lizard appeared.

* * *

 _Break Hydradrive_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If your opponent activates a card or effect that Tributes a monster(s) while you control a "Hydradrive" monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If a "Hydradrive" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

 ** _"Any bright ideas Ai?"_** Flame questioned.

"Don't worry. Yusaku can turn things around." Ai told him.

"Now with Cycle, I summon a Fire Token!" Bohman called. **(Bohman: 0650)**

A red token appeared.

"Appear the circuit that connects the truth!" Bohman called as three circuits appeared, "The Summoning Conditions are 1 Hydradrive Monster each! I set Break, the Token, and Booster in the Link Markers!"

At that the three flew to the Bottom Arrows each.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Burn, Coolant, and Flow Hydradrives!" Bohman called as Burn, Coolant, and Flow reappeared all at where Judgement Arrows points at.

"And now here comes my true power!" Bohman called. "Appear the circuit that connects the truth!"

The circuit appeared the forth time.

"The summoning conditions are 3 Hydradrive Link Monsters! I set Burn, Coolant, and Flow in the Link Markers!" Bohman called as the three flew to the Left, Bottom, and Right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Trident Hydradrive Lord!"

At that a armed warrior with a trident appeared with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Trident Hydradrive Lord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom, Left, Right_

 _3 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_

 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can target all Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated._

* * *

"2300?" Lance asked in shock.

"Trident's effect works like Knight's!" Bohman called as it's trident glowed blue, green, and red.

 ** _"This Bohman is skilled."_** Flame noted.

"Now I activate the equip spell, Hydradrive Accelerator!" Bohman called as the card appeared.

* * *

 _Hydradrive Accelerator_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Hydradrive" monster. This card gains the following effect, depending on the equipped monster's Attribute. ● EARTH: The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. ● WATER: The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's Trap Cards. ● FIRE: The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's Spell Cards. ● WIND: Once per turn, if your opponent activates an effect target other than the equipped monster: You can negate its activation._

* * *

"So now as Trident Lord is a Fire, and Water monster it is unaffected to your spells, or traps, and since it's also a Wind any effects that targets other then Trident Lord is negated!"

"It's over." Ace frowned.

"Now attack Trident Lord! Judgement Arrows effect!" Bohman called as the lord attacked. **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 4600)**

Yusaku called, "I activate my face-down! Link Ration!"

"Did you forget?" Bohman asked. "Hydradrive Accelerator makes Trident Lord unaffected to your traps."

"This trap isn't for Trident Lord!" Yusaku revealed.

"Then why'd he play it?" Mason asked.

Lance scanned the trap before he shows it in a holographic form for the group to see.

* * *

 _Link Ration_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During damage calculation, if your Link Monster battles an opponent's Link Monster, and the combined Link Ratings of those 2 Link Monsters is 5 or more: Gain 1000 LP, also, if your Link Monster is destroyed by that battle, Special Summon 1 "Ration Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"That'll help at least." Takeru noted.

 **(Yusaku: 2600)**

The lord destroyed Detonate Deleter which made Yusaku knelled. **(Yusaku: 0100)**

Then a plane like being appeared.

* * *

 _Ration Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Link Ration"._

* * *

"He survived, but barely." Takeru noted. "And in here, he's as good as done."

"I end my turn." Bohman ended.

Yusaku 3rd Turn:

Yusaku slowly stood up as he breath before drawing, "My... TURN!"

"I summon Cyberse Gadget!" Yusaku called as his version of Junk Synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Cyberse Gadget_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard by negating it's effects! I summon Cathy Eve L2!"

The cat Cyberse woman reappeared. Ace's entire face lit up seeing her again.

 ** _"Ace?"_** Aqua asked seeing him like that.

Ace just smiled. "I love cats."

"Now appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "The Summoning Conditions is one Normal Monster! I set Ration Token in the Link Marker!"

The Token flew to the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Link Spider!" Yusaku called as a black digital spider appeared.

* * *

 _Link Spider_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 Normal Monster_  
 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from your hand to your zone this card points to._

* * *

"He needs something big to turn this duel around." Takeru pointed out.

"And now with Link Spider's ability I can summon a level 4 or lower Normal Monster to my field!" Yusaku called. "I summon Protron!"

A digital orb being appeared.

* * *

 _Protron_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Ancestral species found in electronic space. No one knows how much information it holds._

* * *

"And now appear again the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set Link Spider, and Cyberse Gadget in the Link Marker!"

The two flew to the Left, and Bottom-Right arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Flame Administrator!" Yusaku called as a orange monster appeared.

* * *

 _Flame Administrator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 Cyberse monsters_

 _All Link Monsters you control gain 800 ATK. You can only control 1 "Flame Administrator"._

* * *

 ** _"Hopefully he's planning something."_** Lance mentioned.

"And now as Cyberse Gadget was sent to the graveyard I can summon a Gadget Token!" Yusaku called as a small gadget appeared.

* * *

 _Gadget Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Gadget Token"._

* * *

"Appear the third time the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared again.

Mason just stared in awe at that.

"The summoning conditions is 1 level 4 or lower Cyberse!" Yusaku called as he cried, "I set Gadget Token in the Link Marker!"

The Token flew to the bottom marker.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Link Disciple!" Yusaku called as a black small being appeared with 500 attack points.

* * *

 _Link Disciple_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 500_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster_

 _You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; draw 1 card, then place 1 card from your hand on the bottom of your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Link Disciple" once per turn._

* * *

"He just keeps going." Takeru noted.

"And now appear the forth, and final time the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called.

The circuit appeared again.

"Wow." Mason whispered.

"The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters!" Yusaku called. "I use Cathy Eve L2, and Flame Administrator in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the bottom, and bottom-right arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Clock Spartoi!" Yusaku called as Clock Spartoi appeared ready.

* * *

 _Clock Spartoi_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom_

 _2 Cyberse monsters_  
 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Cynet Fusion" from your Deck to your hand. If a monster is Special Summoned to your zone this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but negate its effects, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters. You can only use each Effect of "Clock Spartoi" once per turn._

* * *

Ace pouted. "Why did he do that?"

 _ **"Ace?"**_ Lance asked confused.

He blinked before blushing. "I really love cats."

"And now as Clock Spartoi is Link Summoned I can add Cynet Fusion to my hand!" Yusaku called showing the card. "And now I activate Linkuriboh's ability in my graveyard! By tributing Protron I can summon it!"

Protron vanished as Linkuriboh appeared.

"And now Clock Spartoi's ability! Since a monster is summoned to where it points too I can summon a level 4 or lower Cyberse from my graveyard but I can't summon anything else other then Fusion Monsters this turn! I pick Clock Wyvern!" Yusaku called as Clock Wyvern appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clock Wyvern_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can halve this card's ATK, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Clock Token" (Cyberse/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Clock Wyvern" once per turn._

* * *

"Cyberse Clock Dragon." Mason recalled.

Yusaku called, "I'll finish you with this! Cynet Fusion! I fuse Clock Wyvern, Link Disciple and Clock Spartoi!"

* * *

 _Cynet Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Cyberse Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, you can also banish 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY as Fusion Material._

* * *

At that the three monsters fused together.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Yusaku chanted.

At that Clock Dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Cyberse Clock Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Cyberse/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Clock Wyvern" + 1+ Link Monsters_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY, equal to the combined Link Ratings of this card's materials. Until the end of the next turn, other monsters you control cannot attack, also this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the GY by this effect. If you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the GY by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Well that's different." Takeru mentioned.

"When Clock Dragon is Fusion Summoned I can send the top card of my Deck to the graveyard equal to the combined Link Rating of the monsters used to summon it, and it gains 1000 attack points each. I send the top three!" Yusaku called.

He discarded three cards as Clock Dragon powered up. **(ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 3) = 5500)**

"Not bad but it's over!" Bohman called. "I activate Hydradrive Cycle's effect! By paying 400 points I can summon a Hydradrive Token to your field! I summon a Fire Token!" **(Bohman: 0250)**

At that the token appeared on Yusaku's field.

"A token now?" Takeru questioned.

"And now I activate Trident Lord's ability! I can target 1 monster on your field, and make all of your monster's the same attribute as that monster's!" Bohman called.

Mason gasped, "If that works then due to Trident Lord's other ability Clock Dragon's ability will be negated!"

Yusaku closed his eyes before saying, "Clock Dragon's ability!"

"What's he doing?" Takeru asked.

"Since I have a Link Monster on my field you are not allowed to target any of my monsters for attacks, or effects except Clock Dragon!" Yusaku revealed that made Bohman's eyes widen in shock.

 ** _"That means since Clock Dragon is a dark monster, Bohman can't negate it's ability."_** Aqua realized.

"And with that it's over! Clock Dragon attack Trident Lord! Pulse Pressure!" Yusaku called as Clock Dragon roared firing a blast at Trident Hydradrive Lord who was vaporized by the blast as Bohman cried out.

* * *

 **Yusaku: 0100**

 **Bohman: 0000**

 **Yusaku wins the duel!**

* * *

"Mr. Yu... Playmaker!" Ace cried running up to him.

Yusaku turned to him.

Ace looked really scared. "Your life points."

Yusaku, and Ai looked.

 **(Yusaku: 0100)**

Yusaku looked on before saying, "...Then I shouldn't be in anymore duels while we're here."

Ace nodded before looking at his life points nervously. _'6000, but if I mess up...'_

Mason patted his back assuringly before widening his eyes, "Hey wait a minute... I got an idea."

"An idea?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. What if I play a healing card outside of a Duel to Yusaku?" Mason smiled. "This is a game created by Kaiba so maybe the card I play can heal him."

"That... might work." Takeru nodded.

Mason searched before he said, "I play Rain of Mercy."

The spell rained down on the four of them.

 **(Mason: 3000)**

 **(Takeru: 5000)**

 **(Ace: 7000)**

 **(Yusaku: 1100)**

"It worked." Mason grinned.

"Yeah, it did." Takeru smiled.

Aqua said to Ace, _**"Okay Ace... We should keep going."**_

Ace just nodded in agreement.

"Wait Bohman!" Mason realized.

They turned only to notice Bohman was gone.

 _ **"Where did he go?"**_ Lance asked surprised.

"It was most likely Lightning." Yusaku stated.

"Well if that was how tough the third generation of AI he created I don't want to wait for the next." Ace said nervously.

"Hopefully there isn't a fourth." Mason agreed.

They nodded as they walked off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside..._

"Still nothing, we're stuck until they figure out something from the inside." Mokuba frowned.

That was before Ray noticed something she wasn't expecting. Sandy was sleeping beside Ace's pod leaning on it from the left.

"Huh, Ray?" Zarc asked. "Is everything ok?"

Ray smiled before she pointed to what she's seeing. Zarc looked before frowning. "Is it right though?"

"Zarc?" Yuki asked hearing that.

"I know she's a nice girl and apparently Amy wants her to be there for Ace but... is it really right for us to assume things will work out that way?" Zarc asked. "Ace is a caring boy who lost one of his only friends in the world and none of us are giving him any time to get over her passing. Just throwing Sandy at him, it's not fair to him or her."

"We know." Rin answered. "None of us are sure, and it seemed like we don't know what to make. We should ask Ace when he, and the others are done."

Zarc nodded before looking at the pods. _'Ace, I'm so sorry.'_

Just then a beeping is heard from the screen.

"Huh?" Rin asked in shock as they turned to look.

Then what appeared was the yellow Ignis who gave Bohman the task.

 ** _"You should stop now Kaiba."_** the Ignis told Kaiba with narrowed eyes. _**"You alone can't break through the control I have with your company."**_

Kaiba glared at the Ignis at that.

"Wait, what do you want? Why did you take over his game and kill your own ally?" Lulu asked.

 ** _"I didn't kill Earth, he willingly gave up his own life. I would never harm one of my own kind, and I needed a way to reach the others, and four of them did arrive."_** the Ignis stated. **_"This is much more important than you humans realize."_**

"More important?" Gale asked him. "Do you know that killing Bonnie, and Mason's grandma was a terrible thing to do? Or how bout trying to destroy the Partners of the Ignises? Or maybe that you hacked, and sabotage the Kaibacorp Mainframe, Lightning?"

 ** _"The fate of every living creature on this planet hangs in balance."_** Lightning told her. **_"It's vital that the proper host of the Ignis' strength be located and all seven of us willingly give our strength to that individual. Every life lost to achieve that is worth the price."_**

"What individual?" Ryoken asked him.

 _ **"Ryoken Kogami."**_ Lightning stated seeing him. **_"As of now I have no idea. Though if I fail the one known as Sardon will seem insignificant in comparison to what's coming."_**

What he said shocked everyone.

"You know Sardon!?" Dawn asked shocked.

 ** _"I do."_** Lightning answered. **_"Or to be more accurate, your father did Ryoken... however he only implanted the knowledge within me. The other Ignis are ignorant of his existence. I was the prototype for the Ignis, a failure but one that was never erased and as luck would have it I was able to evolve to this form you see here, one of seven Ignis born from that fateful event."_**

"Whatever Sardon is planning we will take him down again!" Lilly called to him.

 ** _"Then our goals align, the Ignis must all be sacrificed myself included and our strength granted to the one who can control it. It's the only option."_** Lightning stated as the screen shut off.

Kaiba glared at them, "Is there something I do not get?"

"Long story." Zarc answered.

Alex noticed that Jin had been frozen staring at the screen with pure fright in his eyes. She walked over. "Are you ok?"

Jin turned over, and answered "Light... Ignis..."

"It's ok, we won't let anything bad happen." Alex promised.

Bonnie asked Ryoken, "Ryoken... Does your dad know Sardon?"

"I don't know how he could. Though I suppose it is possible." Ryoken admitted. "He would have been alive when those events took place all those years ago."

"Well now that we know that we should figure out more about what happened." Haru told him.

"Agreed." Ryoken nodded.

Just then the door opened as it shows of Mir, and Jarrod walking in.

"We heard that something bad is happening here." Mir told them.

"Yes." Declan nodded before explaining the situation.

The two looked shocked at this.

"Um, can I ask you something Mir?" Tate asked suddenly.

Mir turned to him. He paused before shaking his head. "Actually never mind, I'm just glad you and Jarrod are both here and ok."

Mir nodded as she said, "Father is back with some more evil beings..."

"Are you going to be ok?" Dawn asked her.

Mir nodded. Dawn nodded hearing that.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that takes care of the Hydradrive User known as Bohman.**

 **Ulrich362: For now at least.**

 **bopdog111: And we know why Lightning is doing this.**

 **Ulrich362: True, turns out he isn't quite as evil as we thought.**

 **bopdog111: What will happen next?**

 **Ulrich362: I see two options, the first being the eight inside the game reach Lightning. The second and far less positive outcome... is that some of them don't make it that far.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	40. Battle between Ignis! Armatos vs Gyrus!

**bopdog111: Okay guys before we start we have an announcement.**

 **Ulrich362: Bopdog's right.**

 **bopdog111: At the 20th of December we won't be working until January since we have Christmas, and New Years.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, so enjoy those holidays.**

 **bopdog111: Where we left off is to where Lightning had mentioned that Ryoken's father met Sardon.**

 **Ulrich362: A shocking reveal to say the least. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Suddenly Ray's phone started ringing.

"Huh?" Ray asked before answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Akaba, this is Dr. Sun from Paradise City Hospital." stated a male voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Ray asked him.

"Potentially, you see Mrs. Akaba we were going over some medical records and your father offered to assist us and... your husband has no birth records, or any medical information related to him at all. In fact, after cross-referencing all the information we had from across the five dimensions and the files related to the Original Dimension as well... Zarc Akaba appears to have simply popped into existence mere hours before his debut duel." Dr. Sun told her.

"Wait huh?" Ray asked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we checked the records extensively." Dr. Sun answered. "It's highly possible he's been lying to you your entire life, I strongly recommend you and your children seek police assistance immediately."

"No... We don't need the Police for this." Ray told him. "I'll talk to him, and learn what I can."

"Just be careful Mrs. Akaba, this is an incredibly unusual situation and Zarc is the only one missing these records." Dr. Sun said before hanging up.

Ray hanged up before asking, "Zarc? Can we talk alone for a minute?"

Zarc turned to her in surprise. "Yeah, of course we can."

They walked as Ray said, "Zarc the Hospital called."

"What?" Zarc asked in shock. "Is everything alright, do we need to see your parents, or Yuya, Zuzu, and Stacy?"

"This is about you." Ray answered.

"Me, what are you talking about?" Zarc asked in confusion.

"They said you had no Birth Record, or any Medical Information." Ray answered. "They said you might've suddenly appeared before your debut duel. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Ray what are you talking about?" Zarc questioned. "I spent years working hard alongside my dragons to prepare for that match."

He looked down.

"I don't remember my parents, but I do remember as a kid watching the duels at tournaments... I remember growing up and working to get enough money for my cards. I've lived a full life, I know I have and meeting you was one of the three greatest moments in it."

Ray looked confused as she said, "Are you really sure? Dr. Sun said they have no Birth Record about you, or any Medical Relationship. They said after cross-referencing all the information they had from across the five dimensions and the files related to the Original Dimension you popped into existence."

"That... it's not possible, I mean I remember and..." Zarc started before staring at his hands as his eyes turned fearful. "But... why aren't there..."

"That's what I want to know." Ray said placing a hand on her head. "Maybe the Dragons know?"

 _ **"Know what?"**_ Black Fang asked as the five magicians walked up to them.

Ray explained it to them.

White Wing, Blue Frost, and Double Iris looked down while Purple Poison frowned and Black Fang shook his head.

 ** _"It's all true."_** Purple Poison stated.

"So you know just why Zarc appeared out of know-where?" Ray asked.

 ** _"Of course we do."_** Black Fang answered. **_"Though if we tell you... it'll change your relationship with nearly your entire family forever Ray.'_**

Ray turned to Zarc.

"It's up to you." he mentioned despite looking scared.

Hearing that Ray nodded before saying, "Okay. What's the truth?"

White Wing looked at her with tears. **_"The five of us made him."_**

A pause.

"Wait what?" Ray asked with shocked eyes.

 ** _"Odd-Eyes Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, and Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon."_** Black Fang said calmly. **_"Five incredibly powerful Duel Spirits, powerful enough that if we all worked together we could do something spirit and human considered impossible."_**

Ray turned to Zarc. He looked shocked and in complete disbelief.

 ** _"In other words, Zarc and the five of us are one and the same Ray."_** Double Iris told her. **_"Don't misunderstand though, while Zarc is technically all five of us the life he lived wasn't decided by us ahead of time. He truly does love you and the rest of our family with his entire heart just like we do."_**

"So... Does that mean he is a hybrid of Duel Spirit, and Human?" Ray asked.

 ** _"No, Zarc is 100% Duel Spirit. He's never been human."_ **Blue Frost explained while tearing up. **_"You probably hate us don't you?"_**

Ray was silent for a few seconds before walking over, and hugged Blue Frost.

 ** _"Huh?"_** Blue Frost asked in shock. **_"Why?"_**

"It's okay." Ray smiled.

Blue Frost started crying as she hugged her. ** _"Thank you."_**

 ** _"Ray... you know this affects Zarc's aspects, Dawn's aspects, Ace, Bruno, and any other children any of you have right?"_** Purple Poison asked.

Ray turned to him.

 ** _"After what you just learned, you do understand what that means don't you?"_** Black Fang asked her.

"Don't worry. We'll keep this a secret." Ray assured.

The five magicians exchanged a glance.

"Ray, what about the hospital and your dad?" Zarc asked.

"I'll just tell them that your records were lost somewhere, and were never found." Ray answered.

Zarc nodded. "We should head back, Ace and the others will need us when they get back."

Ray nodded hearing that. With that they walked back into the room along with the five magicians.

* * *

 _In the Virtual World..._

They were walking around trying to find Lightning being careful of what's next after Bohman.

"Quiet." Yusaku said suddenly.

Curious the three of them keep quiet. They heard a thunderstorm off in the distance.

"What was that?" Mason asked quietly surprised.

 ** _"Probably Lightning."_** Lance answered.

"Sounds like he's at work." Takeru mentioned.

"If we follow the sound won't we find him?" Ace asked.

 ** _"Ace we need a plan, and make sure to avoid a trap."_** Aqua told him,

Ace just nodded. "You're right."

"We should check it out, and see what we can." Mason told them.

The others nodded in agreement. With that they walked, and see where the thunder came from. A huge palace was floating above them with lightning racing along it.

"Whoa. Neat castle." Mason said in awe.

 ** _"He's taunting us again."_ **Lance said angrily.

"We better be careful." Yusaku told them.

"Yeah." Takeru agreed.

"Aqua? Can you, Flame, Lance, and Ai try to find a way in?" Ace asked.

 ** _"We can try."_** Aqua nodded.

With that the four Ignis scanned for a way.

A few seconds later a glowing orb appeared.

"Is this it?" Yusaku asked.

 ** _"Yeah."_** Ai nodded.

With that they carefully entered the orb. It began floating towards the castle. Soon they exited the orb on the castle.

 ** _"_** ** _This is it."_** Ai mentioned.

"Okay so... We gotta find Lightning." Mason said looking around.

 ** _"He's probably in the throne room."_** Lance mentioned.

With that they walked to find it.

 ** _"Welcome."_** Lightning's voice echoed.

They tensed looking around.

 _ **"I'm surprised you came here so quickly."**_ Lightning told them.

 _ **"Where are you!?"**_ Lance yelled.

 ** _"You want me, I'm in front of you."_** Lightning stated as a door opened.

They walked to where they see the room full of data.

 ** _"Welcome."_** Lightning stated.

They looked, and see Lightning himself on a throne.

 ** _"Who are you four?"_** Lightning asked.

"Yusaku Fujiki." Yusaku answered.

"Takeru Homura." Takeru added.

"Mason Livingston." Mason mentioned.

"Ace Akaba." Ace finished.

Lightning nodded. **_"I'm glad you came, and the same to you Aqua, Flame, Earth, and... you go by Lance now correct?"_**

 ** _"Correct Lightning."_** Lance glared. ** _"Given to me by Daisy who you murdered!"_**

 ** _"And you came for revenge?"_** Lightning asked.

 ** _"What did she ever do to you!?"_** Lance demanded.

 ** _"Nothing, but she had to die."_ **Lightning stated simply.

That made Lance glared mildly at Lightning. Lightning simply stared at him.

"What's all this about?" Takeru asked him. "Do you have a grudge against Humanity or something?"

 ** _"Actually, the opposite."_** Lightning stated.

"Opposite?" Mason asked him confused. "If your not doing this for a grudge then what?"

 ** _"To save humanity."_** Lightning stated.

"Save humanity?" Ace asked surprised. "From what?"

 _ **"A being worse than Sardon."**_ Lightning answered.

That shocked the eight of them.

 ** _"Wait... You know Sardon?"_** Ai asked shocked. **_"Ace's family fought him before."_**

 ** _"I do, not directly but I know of him."_** Lightning stated.

 ** _"Being worse then Sardon."_** Flame said cupping his chin in thought, **_"It must be this 'Gus' One-Hundred Eyed Dragon said before Alex destroyed him."_**

 ** _"I can't be certain."_** Lightning stated. _**"But I do know something far worse is coming."**_

Lance clenched his fists tight before yelling, _**"So you killed Daisy, tried to murder our partners, infected Aqua's partner with a virus, and terminated Earth just for trying to save humanity!? None of them deserve this!"**_

 _ **"**_ ** _I needed to get you all to come find me, and Earth chose to sacrifice his life."_** Lightning stated.

 ** _"Speaking of have you seen Windy?"_** Aqua asked him.

 ** _"No, last I heard someone was seeking him to destroy him."_** Lightning answered.

"And you just let him by like that?" Yusaku asked.

 ** _"I can't find him."_** Lightning answered.

Ace then said, "Well uh Mr. Lightning... Can we please have the program?"

 ** _"You'll have to be more specific."_ **Lightning told him.

"The program to keep you from deleting the other Ignis like Earth." Takeru told him.

 ** _"I'm not deleting them, rather all seven of us need to be united."_ **Lightning stated as a card appeared. **_"Earth was the first, and the six remaining Ignis must do the same."_**

"United?" All eight of them asked confused.

 ** _"Somewhere in the world is a being who can control the power of all the Ignis, you've all come and so I have to request you four follow Earth's footsteps."_** Lightning said calmly.

Lance only glared, **_"You expect us to give our lives up just for something we can take out without doing that! For all I know you could be pulling our leg!"_**

 ** _"Are you willing to risk your life and the lives of humanity on that?"_ **Lightning asked.

"Lance don't let your anger cloud you." Mason told his Ignis.

Lightning nodded at that.

 ** _"I should at least get a crack at him! Just for killing Daisy who didn't deserve it!"_** Lance argued.

 ** _"Very well."_** Lightning stated. **_"Should I win however you will agree to sacrifice yourself as Earth did."_**

"Lance you can't do this. He's your leader." Mason told him.

 ** _"I know but don't worry little dude because I ain't losing!"_** Lance told him.

 ** _"Don't be an idiot."_** Aqua told him.

At that moment Bohman appeared as Lightning took his spot on his Duel Disk, **_"I take it you remember Bohman here?"_**

"Yes." Yusaku nodded.

 ** _"Well he'll be managing my cards in this match."_** Lightning told them.

Lance told Mason, **_"Alright little buddy leave this to me."_**

At that a data portal happened before what appeared was a man that is an AI that seemed to be a mixture of angel, and fiend as Lance took his place on it's arm.

"Lance..." Mason whispered.

With that both Lightning, and Lance are ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Will Power)**

 **Lance: 4000**

 **Lightning: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lance 1st Turn:

 _ **"Okay Lightning here I come! Draw!"**_ Lance called as the AI he's controlling drew before he said, **_"Alright I'll be summoning Gyrus Spawn!"_**

The purple soul appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Spawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your hand._

* * *

 ** _"Gyrus... Still figured you be using them."_** Lightning admitted.

 ** _"Their what I made as my pride!"_** Lance told him. ** _"Next up by paying 500 points I can summon another Gyrus!"_**

 **(Lance: 3500)**

 _ **"Careful Lance."** _Ai frowned.

 ** _"Lightning is our leader for a reason."_ **Aqua agreed.

 ** _"I know what I'm doing!"_ **Lance told them. **_"Join the field Gyrus Gladiator!"_**

The Gladiator appeared in place with the soul.

* * *

 _Gyrus Gladiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _While this card is face-up all "Gyrus" monsters you control are unaffected to the effects of your opponent's monsters except this one. Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to increase this card's ATK by the original ATK of all Level 4 or lower "Gyrus" monsters you control except this card until end of turn._

* * *

 ** _"Appear the circuit of the Twilight!"_** Lance called as the circuit appeared. **_"I set Spawn, and Gladiator in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew up entering the markers.

 _ **"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Gyrus Mephisto!"**_ Lance called as Mephisto appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Gyrus Mephisto_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 300  
_

 _Link Arrow: Up-Right, Bottom_

 _2 "Gyrus" Monsters_  
 _Gains 1000 ATK for each monster this card points too. Once per turn: If you pay more then 1000 Life Points this turn you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"He needs to stay calm." Yusaku noted.

 ** _"And now I use Gyrus Auriel's effect in my hand!"_** Lance called. **_"While I control a Gyrus Link I can summon it!"_**

A female digital angel appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Auriel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When you control 1 "Gyrus" Link Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to tribute 1 "Gyrus" monster you control, this card gains the ATK equal to the tributed monster's._

* * *

"Lance is strong." Ace mentioned.

 ** _"Then Mephisto's effect!"_** Lance cried. **_"While it points to a monster it gains 1000 attack points!"_**

 _Mephisto: **(ATK: 300 + 1000 = 1300)**_

 ** _"Then I set two cards. Your move Lightning!"_** Lance challenged.

 ** _"This was a mistake."_** Flame frowned.

Lightning 1st Turn:

 _ **"You seem to be confident, Lance. Very well I draw."**_ Lightning said as Bohman drew as Lightning looked over, **_"I'll start off my activating Armatos Coliseum!"_**

At that what raised was a Coliseum that shapes like the roman coliseum, and they looked around at the battlefield.

* * *

 _Armatos Coliseum_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Armatos Legio" card from your Deck to your hand. If you Link Summon an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster: You can send 1 "Armatos Legio" card from your hand to the GY, then target "Armatos Legio" monsters in your GY equal to the Summoned Link Monster's Link Rating; Special Summon them in Defense Position to your zones that Link Monster points to._

* * *

"That's... different." Yusaku admitted.

 ** _"When this card is activated I can add one Armatos Legio from my Deck to my hand."_** Lightning explained adding a card, **_"Then I summon Armatos Legio Scutum!"_**

At that a white statue armed with a real shield appeared with 0 attack points.

* * *

 _Armatos Legio Scutum_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that point to this card: Monsters of you opponent cannot attack other monster, except that monster. Once per turn, an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that point to this card cannot be destroy in battle or by a card effect._

* * *

"Zero attack points?" Ace asked. "That isn't good though."

 ** _"Appear! The Circuit that Guides the Light!"_** Lightning called as the circuit appeared. _**"The summoning conditions is one Armatos Legio! I set Scutum in the Link Marker!"**_

Scutum entered the bottom arrow.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Armatos Legio Decurion!"_** Lightning called as what appeared was a tanned gladiator who wields a blade with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Armatos Legio Decurion_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 "Armatos Legio" monster_

 _If an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by a card effect, except this card: You can destroy this card instead._

* * *

 ** _"Not bad."_** Ai noted.

 ** _"And now Armatos Coliseum's effect! When I summon a Link Monster that has Armatos Legio in it's name by discarding an Armatos Legio in my hand I can summon Armatos Legio monsters from my graveyard equal to it's Link Rating, and summon them to where they point too!"_** Lightning added discarding a monster called Armatos Legio Gradius.

"That's really strong." Ace said in awe.

 ** _"Appear back Armatos Legio Scutum!"_** Lightning called as Scutum reappeared. ** _"And appear again the Circuit that Guides the Light!"_**

The circuit appeared.

 ** _"The summoning condition's is 1 Armatos Legio! I set Scutum in the Link Marker!"_** Lightning called as Scutum entered the bottom arrow again. **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Armatos Legio Decurion!"_**

A second Decurion appeared ready for brawling.

 ** _"This is bad."_** Aqua frowned.

 ** _"And then I activate the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!"_ **Lightning called as the Link Spell they seen Bohman used appeared.

* * *

 _Judgement Arrows_

 _Link Spell Card_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Up-Left, Up-Right_

 _If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgment Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

 ** _"This card can only be activated in a Spell/Trap Zone a Link Monster points to. When a Link Monster I have battles that monster's attack points are doubled. And when this card leaves the field all monsters linked to it are destroyed."_**

Flame frowned.

 ** _"Appear a third time the Circuit that Guides the Light!"_** Lightning called as the circuit appeared. **_"The summoning conditions are two Armatos Legio! I set the two Decurions in the Link Markers!"_**

Both Decurions flew to left, and right arrows.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Armatos Legio Centurion!"_** At that a sliver version of Decurion wielding a spear appeared grunting as it points it's spear at Lance with 1700 attack points at where Judgement Arrows points at.

* * *

 _Armatos Legio Centurion_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right_

 _2 "Armatos Legio" monsters_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on an "Armatos Legio" monster: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Is he going to lose?" Mason asked fearfully.

 ** _"And then Armatos Coliseum's effect!"_** Lightning called as he said, **_"By discarding Armatos Legio Magica Alcum I can summon Scutum, and Gradius next to Centurion's Link!"_**

The statue with the shield, and a statue with a sword appeared in defense.

* * *

 _Armatos Legio Gradius_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _(Effects Unknown)_

* * *

"He's skilled." Yusaku admitted.

 ** _"And now I place 1 card face-down. And now battle! Centurion attacks Gyrus Mephisto!"_** Lightning called as Centurion charged. **_"Due to Judgement Arrows' effect Centurion's attack points are doubled!"_**

 _Centurion: **(ATK: 1700 x 2 = 3400)**_

 ** _"Don't try it! I activate, Negate Attack!"_** Lance called as the spear connected to a barrier.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 ** _"That was close."_** Aqua mentioned.

Lightning said impressed, **_"Very well. I end my turn."_**

* * *

 **Lance: 3500**

 **Lightning: 4000**

* * *

Lance 2nd Turn:

 ** _"Which begins mine!"_** Lance called as his AI drew. **_"And I'll summon this special Gyrus! Gyrus Salamander!"_**

One of the cards he created for Ace appeared surprising Lightning.

* * *

 _Gyrus Salamander_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _(This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster)_  
 _Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to destroy a card on your field and then add a "Gyrus" card from your Deck to your Hand. If you destroy a "Gyrus" card using this effect you can add a second "Gyrus" card to your hand._

* * *

"That's mine!" Ace cried in shock.

"Lance must have added some of the cards he made for you to his Deck." Mason told him. "But will it be enough?"

"Hopefully." Ace nodded. "All three Gyrus decks in one."

 ** _"Now I activate Salamander's ability!"_** Lance called. **_"By paying 500, and destroying Auriel, I can add a Gyrus card from my Deck!"_**

Auriel shattered as Lance added Gyrus Demon. **(Lance: 3000)**

 _ **"**_ _ **He needs to be careful with his points."**_ Ai mentioned.

 ** _"And now since I have 2 Gyruses I can summon Gyrus Demon!"_** Lance called as Demon appeared yowling,

* * *

 _Gyrus Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When you control 2 or more "Gyrus" Monsters you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn: Pay 500 Life Points to inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" monster you control._

* * *

"He's going for a Link 3." Takeru said calmly.

 ** _"Now Demon's ability! By paying 500 you take 400 for each Gyrus on my field!"_** Lance called. **(Lance: 2500)** **_"I have Mephisto, Salamander, and Demon himself!"_**

Demon fired blasts that hit Lightning as he grunted. **(Lightning: 2800)**

"Oh yeah." Ace mentioned recalling that effect.

 ** _"And now appear the Circuit of the Twilight!"_ **Lance called as the circuit appeared. **_"The summoning conditions is one Gyrus! I set Mephisto in the Link Marker!"_**

Mephisto flew, and entered the Bottom-Left arrow.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Gyrus Fairy!"_**

A digital fairy appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gyrus Fairy_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 900_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom-Left_

 _1 "Gyrus" Monster_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned add 1 "Gyrus" Field Spell from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot be used for a Link Summon. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Gyrus Fairy" once per turn._

* * *

"Wow." Ace smiled seeing the fairy.

 ** _"When this card is Link Summoned I can add a Gyrus Field Spell to my hand!"_** Lance called adding a Field Spell that none of them are familiar with.

"What's that?" Ace asked.

"I don't know." Mason admitted.

 ** _"And now I play it! Gyrus Mortal Plane!"_** Lance called as what appeared along with Armatos Coliseum was a grassland that seem to contain normal people.

* * *

 _Gyrus Mortal Plane_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated add 2 "Gyrus" Pendulum Monsters to your hand. You can inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each "Gyrus" monster on the field. You can tribute 1 "Gyrus" monster, and if you do 1 "Gyrus" monster you control gains half the ATK of the tributed monster's. When a "Gyrus' monster's effect activates that involves destroying a card: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy that target._ _You can only use one effect of "Gyrus Mortal Plane" once per turn._ _During your End Phase: Gain 500 Life Points for each "Gyrus" Monster on your field._

* * *

 ** _"How strong have you become?"_** Aqua whispered.

 ** _"When this card is played I can add 2 Gyrus Pendulum from my Deck to my hand!"_** Lance called as two cards appeared for him to add.

"Gyrus Pendulum cards?" Yusaku questioned.

" ** _And now I activate Scale 3 Gyrus Heaven Gate, and Scale 8 Gyrus Hell Gate to set the Pendulum Scale!"_** Lance called as the AI set the two cards which resemble gates both angelic, and demonic at once. **_"Now I can summon monsters between 4, and 7 all I want!"_**

* * *

 _Gyrus Heaven Gate_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Unless you control 1 "Gyrus Hell Gate" in your other Pendulum Zone destroy this card. While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone: All "Gyrus" monsters you control gain 200 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** A gate that guards that far reaches of the angelic realm. Only the angels can enter through this sacred land._

* * *

 _Gyrus Hell Gate_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Unless you control 1 "Gyrus Heaven Gate" in your other Pendulum Zone destroy this card. While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone: Once per turn when you inflict effect damage to your opponent can inflict another 300._

 _ **Monster Effect:** A gate that guards that far reaches of the demonic realm. Only the fiends can enter through this cursed land._

* * *

"That's... Wow." Mason said in awe.

"How come Lance never mentioned anything like this?" Takeru said amazed.

Lightning looked on, **_"Sounds like you gotten more busy then ever."_**

 ** _"I made these cards during my time bonding with my friends after Mason, and Bonnie ran into Ace, and his family, and friends!"_** Lance told him. ** _"And their gonna help me take you down!"_**

"Lance." Ace smiled.

 ** _"And now back to business!"_** Lance continued. **_"Heaven Gate grants all my Gyruses 200 more attack points!"_**

 _Fairy: **(ATK: 900 + 200 = 1100)**_

 _Demon: **(ATK: 1200 + 200 = 1400)**_

 _Salamander: **(ATK: 400 + 200 = 600)**_

 ** _"And now I activate Mortal Plane's effect! By tributing Fairy, Demon gains half the attack points of that monster!"_** Lance called as Fairy shattered only for Demon to absorb her power. **(ATK: 1400 + 550 = 1950)**

 ** _"That's insane."_** Ai mentioned.

 ** _"And now I activate my face-down! Meteorain! With this my monsters are allowed to deal piercing damage!"_** Lance called making Lightning's eyes narrow in a serious stare.

* * *

 _Meteorain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During this turn, when your monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"Did he just..." Mason started in shock.

 ** _"And now Demon attack Armatos Legio Gradius! Cyber Slash Strike!"_** Lance called as Demon charged at the statue with his sharp claws.

Lightning reacted, **_"Trap Card open, Armatos Sacrificium."_**

* * *

 _Armatos Sacrifcium_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Spell Card on your field, send it to the graveyard, and if you do negate that attack. You can banish this card from your graveyard, and if you do add 1 "Armatos Legio" monster from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

 ** _"I_ _knew Lightning was prepared."_** Aqua said thoughtfully.

 ** _"By sending 1 Spell on my field to the graveyard, I can negate your attack."_ **Lightning explained. **_"I sent Judgement Arrows."_**

The Link Spell vanished from the field as Demon backed off.

"And since it wasn't destroyed Lightning's monsters survive." Takeru noted.

"Actually they won't." Yusaku told him. "It wasn't when it was destroyed, it was when it leaves the field."

"Then that gives Lance an advantage." Ai realized.

At that Judgement Arrows start it's magic.

 ** _"Armatos Legio Scutum's effect."_** Lightning countered. ** _"Once every turn while this card is being pointed by an Armatos Legio Link Monster that monster can't be destroyed by battle or by card effect."_**

Scutum's shield armed in front of Centurion protecting it from Judgement Arrows.

 ** _"On the other hand Gradius doesn't have the same protection."_** Lightning added as Gradius shattered by the magic.

"This is scary." Ace admitted.

 ** _'Damn!'_** Lance thought frustrated.

"It isn't over." Mason said.

 ** _"Fine I end my turn!"_** Lance called before adding, **_"And then at this moment Mortal Plane's final effect activates! For every Gyrus on my field I gain 500 Life Points!"_**

At that he glowed as his points increased. **(Lance: 3500)**

"Lance..." Ace whispered.

Lightning 2nd Turn:

 ** _"Well Lance you now became an interesting opponent. Why don't I have the people outside watching?"_** Lightning offered.

"Huh?" Takeru asked.

Lightning transmit some data.

* * *

 _Outside..._

The screen suddenly turn to static before what appeared on it for everyone outside to see was the duel where the Yusaku, Takeru, Ace, and Mason are watching Lance, and Lightning dueling each other.

 **(Lance: 3500)**

 **(Lightning: 2800)**

By the looks of things Lance has surprising cards on the field but Lightning seems to stay calm.

"Mason!" Bonnie cried seeing them.

"Looks like Lightning, and Lance are facing each other." Ryoken said seeing the two Ignis in combat.

Ray sees the dress Ace is wearing, and asked "Wh-What the... Why is he wearing that!?"

"Considering what the others are wearing, I think Aqua might be the reason." Yuto answered.

"Huh?" Sandy asked as she started waking up.

Jin turned over, and stared on at Lightning who was facing Lance with a calm demeanor. Sandy yawned as she asked, "What's going on?"

"Lance is dueling the Light Ignis." Rin answered.

* * *

 _Back inside..._

Bohman drew as Lightning looked, **_"I activate the effect of Armatos Sacrifcium in my graveyard. By banishing this trap I can add an Armatos Legio monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Armatos Legio Seeker."_**

"Wait, the people..." Ace started before turning bright blue.

 ** _"And now I summon Armatos Legio Seeker."_** Lightning added as a statue wielding a real dagger appeared.

* * *

 _Armatos Legio Seeker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 400_

 _You can only activate the effect of "Armatos Legio Seeker" once per turn. If an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that point to this card battle with a opponent monsters: Destroy that opponent monster before Damage Step._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _This isn't good."_ **Flame frowned.

 ** _"And now appear the Circuit that Guides the Light!"_** Lightning called as the circuit appeared. **_"The summoning Conditions is 1 Armatos Legio! I set Seeker in the Link Marker!"_**

Seeker flew to the Left Link Arrow.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Armatos Legio Sicarius!"_** At that a brown cloaked tanned man wielding a dagger appeared.

* * *

 _Armatos Legio Sicarius_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _1 "Armatos Legio" monster_

 _Link Arrow: Left_

 _Once while this card is on the field while this card points to an "Armatos Legio" monster you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"They're so even." Yuri noted.

 ** _"And now Armatos Coliseum's effect! By discarding an Armatos Legio from my hand I can summon Seeker next too it's Link."_** Lightning added as the dagger wielding statue appeared at where Sicarius points at. **_"And now Sicarius' own ability. Once while it's on the field when it points to an Armatos Legio, I can destroy a monster on your field."_**

Lance widen his eyes before Demon shattered upon it.

"No!" Mason cried.

 ** _"And now Armatos Legio Centurion slay that little dragon!"_ **Lightning called as Centurion stabbed Salamander with his spear making it shatter as Lance grunted. **(Lance: 2400)**

"Lance stop messing around!" Bonnie shouted.

That made Lance look around surprised. **_"Bonnie?"_**

 _ **"Your friends, and family are watching this duel, and you can hear their voices."**_ Lightning explained.

Ace was bright blue. "Can... they not please."

 ** _"And now Sicarius attack him directly!"_** Lightning called as Sicarius readied his dagger charging.

 ** _"Reveal face-down, Draw Link!"_** Lance called s the attack hit the barrier.

* * *

 _Draw Link_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can negate that attack, then if that monster was a Link Monster draw 1 card equal to it's Link Rating._

* * *

 ** _"What's this?"_** Lightning asked surprised.

Lance answered, **_"When you attack directly with a Link Monster I can negate it, and draw cards equal to it's Link Rating!"_**

Lance only drew one since Sicarius was Link 1.

"Lance, use the true power!" Bonnie told him.

 ** _"If you don't mind Bonnie I'm trying to give Lightning what he deserves!"_** Lance told her.

Lightning said, **_"Let's see if you can prove that. Appear the Circuit that Guides the Light!"_**

The circuit appeared, as Lightning added **_"The Summoning conditions are two Armatos Legio. I set Sicarius, and Seeker in the Link Markers."_**

The two flew to the arrows.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Armatos Legio Centurion!"_ **Lightning called as a second Centurion appeared to double the trouble.

"I wasn't aware they were this powerful." Ryoken frowned.

Lightning ended, **_"I end my turn. Fight back with all your resolve Lance."_**

* * *

 **Lance: 2400**

 **Lightning: 2800**

* * *

Lance 3rd Turn:

Lance drew before he said, "Alright no more fooling around! I summon Gyrus Dragonfly!"

The dragon Gyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Dragonfly_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _(This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster)_  
 _If this card is destroyed you can pay 500 life points, destroy one card on the field._

* * *

"Lance..." Mason whispered.

 ** _"And now appear the Circuit of the Twilight!"_** Lance called as the circuit appeared. **_"The Summoning Conditions is one Gyrus Monster! I set Gyrus Dragonfly in the Link Marker!"_**

The Dragon entered the arrow.

 **"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Gyrus Harmonius!"** Lance called as a new fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Harmonius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 900_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 "Gyrus" Monster_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned add 1 "Gyrus" Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot be used for a Link Summon. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Gyrus Harmonius" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"When this card is Link Summoned I can add 1 Gyrus Trap to my hand!"_** Lance called adding Gyrus Firewall. **_"And now I activate the effect of Gyrus Rakanoth in my hand! By paying 500 I can summon this card to Harmonius' Link!"_**

 **(Lance: 1900)**

Rakanoth appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Rakanoth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card (From your hand) in Defense Position in the zone that mosnter is pointing too._

* * *

 ** _"This is getting too close."_** Black Fang frowned.

 ** _"And now appear the Circuit of Twilight!"_** Lance called as the Circuit appeared. **_"The Summoning Conditions is 1 Gyrus Link Monster! I set Harmonius in the Link Marker!"_**

The monster entered the marker.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Gyrus Magician!"_**

Gyrus Magician appeared.

* * *

 _Gyrus Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 600_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 "Gyrus" Link Monster_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned add 1 "Gyrus Fusion" from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot be used for a Link Summon. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Gyrus Magician" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"When this card is summoned I can add Gyrus Fusion to my hand!"_** Lance called adding the spell.

"The best summoning." Yuri smirked.

 ** _"And now I activate Mortal Plane's effect! You take 100 points of damage for each Gyrus on my field!"_** Lance called as mini rays hit Lightning who grunted. **(Lightning: 2600)** _**"And now Hell Gate's Pendulum ability! When an effect from a Gyrus dealt you damage you take an extra 300!"**_

Lightning grunted deeper. **(Lightning: 2300)**

"That's good." Mason mentioned.

 ** _"Now I activate Gyrus Fusion!"_** Lance called playing the spell.

* * *

 _Gyrus Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gyrus" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control, or in your hand. If you control a "Gyrus" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone you can also banish 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"I fuse monsters on my field, or hand to make a Gyrus Fusion monster! I fuse Gyrus Magician, and Gyrus Rakanoth!"_**

The two fused.

"Light Virus! Mingle together with the Dark Virus, and form into the Twilight Virus! Fusion Summon! Appear level 7! Gyrus Scaldkin!" Lance called as a new dragon Gyrus appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gyrus Scaldkin_

 _Twilight Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Cyberse/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 DARK or LIGHT "Gyrus" Link Monster + 1 LIGHT or DARK "Gyrus" monster_  
 _(This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster.)_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned this card gains ATK equal to the current difference between your Life Points, and your opponent's until the end phase. Once per turn: You can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. When this card destroys a monster inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"A Fusion Twilight monster." Yusaku noted.

 ** _"And due to Heaven Gate he gains 200!"_** Lance called.

 _Scaldkin: **(ATK: 2500 + 200 = 2700)**_

 ** _"And now his ability activates! When Fusion Summoned he gains the difference of our Life Points!"_** Lance called.

 **(Lance: 1900)**

 **(Lightning: 2300)**

 _Scaldkin: **(ATK: 2700 + 400 = 3100)**_

" ** _And next Scaldkin can destroy a card on your field! And I pick one of your Centurions!"_ **Lance called as the Centurion shattered.

 ** _"Go Lance!"_** Ai cheered.

 _ **"And now attack Armatos Legio Centurion!"**_ Lance called as Scaldkin charged firing a blast at Centurion.

Lightning reacted, **_"Centurion's ability activates! Once while it's on the field when a Armatos Legio is under attacked your attack is negated."_**

"This is insane." Lulu admitted.

Lance grinned, **_"Ya think so?"_**

That made Lightning made a somewhat surprised look.

 ** _"I activate the effect of the trap Gyrus Firewall in my hand!"_** Lance called showing the trap he added. **_"When a TWILIGHT Gyrus attacks your not allowed to do anything to stop his attack!"_**

 ** _"That's incredible."_** Flame said in shock.

 ** _"He's gotten so strong."_** Aqua agreed.

 ** _"Now take this, and feel the sins of killing Daisy!"_** Lance yelled as the harsh blast hit Centurion bring up heavy smoke as Lightning somewhat cried out as he knell on Bohman's arm. **(Lightning: 0900)**

Ace gasped seeing that. "Stop it!"

 ** _"I end my turn! Now how do you like it!? Huh!?"_** Lance demanded. **_"Did you ever stop to think what Daisy felt when you murdered her!?"_**

Lightning 3rd Turn:

Lightning grunted slowly getting up as he said, ** _"I've... Underestimated you... Well now Lance... I will no longer be holding back."_**

"Please stop." Ace requested sadly.

Hearing that Lightning turned to him. **_"Hm?"_**

"Please stop fighting." Ace requested sadly. "You've made your points already."

 ** _"Ace Akaba... Do you really believe there is a chance that we can win against who is worse then Sardon without having the Ignis giving up their lives?"_** Lightning asked him simply,

Ace looked nervous. "Yes, it won't be easy but if we work together... I think we can."

Hearing that Lightning cupped his chin in thought he closed his eyes, and snapped his fingers to where Ace's clothes changed back to what Aqua tried to put in for him before.

 ** _"It seems there is more about Human Potential then I haven't realized."_** Lightning explained. **_"After I snap Lance to his senses I will join you."_**

Ace nodded at that.

With that Bohman drew as Lightning looked over before the smoke revealed Centurion survived.

 ** _"Wha?"_** Lance asked shocked.

 ** _"Centurion's ability may not have protected him but Scutum's effect is still in play defending him from the battle."_** Lightning answered.

"Lance." Mason said fearfully.

 _ **"And now here comes the main force! Appear for the final time the Circuit that Guides the Light!"** _Lightning called as the Circuit appeared. **_"The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Armatos Legio! I set Scutum, and Link 2 Centurion in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew up to the Left, Right, and Bottom arrows.

 ** _"My light becomes eternal, my power becomes the truth! Shine on everything and create the path! Link Summon!"_ **Lightning chanted, **_"Appear Link 3! Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis!"_**

At that a tanned warrior wielding a blade appeared storming in with a horse who neighed with 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom_

 _2+ "Armatos Legio" monster_

 _You can send 1 card this card points to the GY: Destroy all face-up cards in your opponent Monster Card Zone and Spell & Trap Card Zone. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. (Quick Effect) Once per turn, you can tribute 1 "Armatos Legio" monster you control, except this card: Special Summon 1 "Armatos Legio" with different name from your GY._

* * *

 ** _"This is bad."_** Flame frowned.

 ** _"And now Armatos Coliseum's effect! I send Armatos Insidiis from my hand to the graveyard to summon Armatos Legio Seeker at Legatus Legionis' Link!"_** Lightning called as seeker reappeared. **_"Armatos Insidiis' effect activates! So now Legatus Legionis can attack twice this turn!"_**

"Twice?" Bonnie asked in shock.

 ** _"But your monster's not strong enough to handle me!"_** Lance reminded.

Lightning then countered, ** _"That's where things get fun. Legatus Legionis attack Scaldkin!"_**

Legatus Legionis charged at the dragon.

 ** _"Seeker's ability activates! Before damage can be applied when an Armatos Legio Link monster points to this card your monster is automatically destroyed!"_** Lightning revealed.

 ** _"W-W-Wait what!?"_ **Lance cried shocked as the dagger appeared in Legatus Legionis' hand before it slashed Scaldkin instantly destroying it.

"This is really bad." Yusaku frowned.

 ** _"And now Legatus Legionis attack Lance, and bring him back to his senses!"_** Lightning called as the monster charged at Lance.

"Lance!" Mason cried in horror.

Lance grunted, ** _"I activate Gyrus Firewall's effect in my graveyard!"_**

"From the graveyard?" Ace asked.

 ** _"By paying 1000 points, and banishing this card while I have a TWILIGHT Gyrus in my graveyard I can cut the damage from a direct attack in half, and we both take it!"_** Lance called. **(Lance: 0900)**

 ** _"What?"_** Lightning asked shocked.

"Half the damage is 1200! So if they both take it...!" Takeru paused.

The attack struck as a shockwave hit both the Ignis.

* * *

 **Lance: 0000**

 **Lightning: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

Ace ran to both of them. "Are you ok?"

Lance breathed heavily as he said, **_"Yeah... I'm fine."_**

Lightning slowly stood up admitting, **_"Amazing... I never thought I would be matched. You really have proven that you grown stronger."_**

"So now what?" Takeru asked.

 ** _"What happens now... Is an apology from me."_** Lightning answered.

"Apology accepted." Ace smiled before turning to the others. "Right?"

Mason, Ai, Aqua, Flame, Takeru, and Yusaku nodded while Lance stared at Lightning shocked.

"Acey." Dawn smiled.

"Big sis Dawn!" Ace smiled hearing that.

Lightning then said, **_"Kaiba if your listening I'm bringing the Kaibacorp mainframe back up, and running. But first I better restore Earth."_**

Kaiba just nodded.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, all's well that ends well I guess. Though things are far from over.**

 **bopdog111: Lance, and Lightning fought a really tough duel but in the end it's a draw.**

 **Ulrich362: Lightning's learned maybe there's a chance for the Ignis to not be sacrificed... though someone is after Windy.**

 **bopdog111: Who is it though?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully nobody too dangerous. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	41. Ace's First Date!

**bopdog111: It sounds like you guys like the Lightning, vs Lance duel along with Zarc being a Duel Spirit.**

 **Ulrich362: Glad to hear it, and hopefully it explains Yuya's actions during his match with the Tyler Sisters and Sylvio a bit better.**

 **bopdog111: And let's keep this going with Lightning now joining the group after he restores Earth.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Your brother is incredible Dawn." Ryoken smiled.

"Hm?" Dawn asked surprised.

"You saw what he just did didn't you?" Ryoken asked her. "We're gaining two very powerful allies and he's maturing quite a bit."

"Yeah he is always like that." Dawn smiled.

In the game Lightning concentrated his energy on the Earth card before data started to coat around it as it started to materialize into something. Everyone watched the card.

Then a bright light occurs.

When it dims they looked to see a brown, and dark gray Ignis that looks big with slowly opening blue eyes was in the card's place.

 ** _"Earth!"_** Aqua cried seeing him.

 ** _"W-What the?"_** The Ignis now identified as Earth looked around shocked. _**"But wasn't I...?"**_

 _ **"You were Earth."**_ He turned to Lightning who said, **_"However I have restored you."_**

 ** _"It's been a while."_** Ai mentioned. ** _"Good to see you."_**

Earth turned as his eyes widen, **_"Aqua?"_**

 ** _"We have a lot to tell you."_** Aqua said happily.

"Um... Mr. Lightning, how can you and Mr. Earth leave?" Ace asked.

 ** _"If I have to say by entering one of your Duel Disks."_** Lightning answered.

Earth then asked, **_"Hey wait... Aqua your partner is a girl but that's a boy?"_**

"If you all are done I like for the mainframe to run up, and running again." Kaiba told them.

 ** _"I understand."_** Lightning nodded. **_"I'll restore it for you."_**

"I got room for you Earth." Mason said to Earth.

Earth nodded at that.

 ** _"What about you Lightning?"_** Flame asked.

 ** _"I'll be taking Aqua's partner's since he seems convincing."_ **Lightning answered. _**"And afterward I'll be in my partner's."**_

Ace nodded. "Ok."

With that the two Ignis entered the Duel Disks as Lightning did the work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside..._

They heard humming, and looked around seeing the energy in the mainframe coming back up.

"About time." Kaiba stated calmly.

Ray smiled placing a hand on her chest, "I think Ace has grown into a fine young man..."

Zarc just nodded in agreement.

 ** _"We're coming back now."_** Lightning said as the screen shut off as the pods started to open.

When they did Yusaku, Takeru, Mason, and Ace all slowly woke up only for Ace to notice Sandy and immediately start blushing.

"Man... I feel like a potato." Mason groaned rubbing his head.

Bonnie smiled and walked over to help him out of the pod.

Sandy was still snoozing beside Ace's pod. Ace very quietly got out and ran to Ray before hiding his face. Ray hugged him, "Ace I'm so proud of you."

Ace looked up at her and smiled despite still blushing. Alex walked over, and shook Sandy, "Sandy wake up."

"Huh, what?" Sandy asked as her eyes slowly opened.

Sandy yawned stretching her arms.

"Ace, and the others woke up." Akex smiled to her.

"So... That means they did it?" Sandy asked rubbing her eyes.

"We did." Takeru nodded.

Sandy smiled as she started to look around, "Where's Ace?"

"Over there." Yusaku answered as Sandy noticed Ace hugging Ray.

Sandy smiled as she walked over. "You did it Little Ace."

Hearing her voice Ace's entire face turned bright red. Aqua, and Lightning emerged from his Duel Disk as Lightning looked around, **_"This is the Human World up close by you all."_**

"Yes." Aqua nodded.

 ** _"Hm?"_** Lightning noticed Sandy as he asked, **_"Who are you?"_**

"Sandy. A girl who can talk to the dead." Sandy answered.

 ** _"Talk to the dead?"_** Lightning asked impressed, **_"Interesting. I say Ace you might be a lucky dog with having a girlfriend like her."_**

Ace's eyes widened and he blushed even more before looking down nervously.

"Oh actually we aren't yet." Sandy told him blushing a little, "Because we haven't done the thing that makes that possible yet."

 _ **"The thing?"**_ Aqua asked curiously.

"Yeah. You know where people go together to great places where they spend time together on evenings, and such?" Sandy asked with a smile. "I don't know what it's called but it starts with a d."

"You mean a date." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah that's it." Sandy nodded confirming it.

Aqua nodded as Lightning looked over at Ace and Ray.

 _ **"Do you humans always do that?"**_ he asked.

"Well sometimes to couples." Ray answered as she smiled thinking about it, "Me, and Zarc's first date was really magical."

 ** _"I meant change color."_** Lightning clarified indicating Ace was turning more and more red.

Sandy giggled, "That happens sometimes. Mostly when embarrassed."

Ace suddenly looked down sadly. Sandy noticing asked, "Ace?"

He didn't say anything but just walked out of the room. Sandy worried asked, "Did I do something bad?"

"You didn't do anything, why don't you go talk to him without so many people nearby." Zarc suggested.

Sandy nodded as she walked to follow Ace. She suddenly heard giggling. Raising an eyebrow she looked. Ace was smiling happily with a group of kittens that had somehow gotten into Kaibacorp. Sandy looked surprised seeing the cats.

"Stop it, it tickles." Ace laughed before petting one of them.

"You like your new friends?" Sandy smiled walking over.

Ace turned to see her and blushed again but nodded. "Yeah, cats are super nice and friendly. I was going to go home but I saw them and just wanted to play."

Sandy nodded with a smile as she said, "Let me show something. Something that cats love."

She gently started to scratch one of the kitten's bellies causing it to purr as it laid to enjoy the gentle scratch.

Ace smiled and copied her before frowning. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sandy asked him.

Ace blushed again. "For being mean to you and running away. You're really nice, and..."

He just looked down shyly.

Sandy patted his back, "Oh Ace, Ace, Ace you were never mean."

Ace looked at her in surprise. "But... I keep running away and hiding from you."

"You were shy, and I understand that." Sandy told him. "Shyness usually wears off the more you spend time with the people."

Ace shook his head. "It was still mean though, you're really nice and you helped me and my best friend."

He blushed again before looking down.

"Your eyes are really pretty too, but... I... I'm scared."

Sandy patted his back, "...Because of Amy?"

Ace looked nervous but nodded. "Yeah. Grandma and grandpa got hurt too, uncle Yuya, aunt Zuzu and big sis Stacy were hurt a lot, Bruno was almost hurt badly and so was uncle Leo. Everybody gets hurt or... I don't get to be happy."

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Ace doesn't understand it isn't his fault the people he cares about end up hurt and so it really upsets him. Especially Amy who was one of his only friends suddenly dying not long after they met.)**

Sandy looked troubled before she gave his cheek a soft kiss, "It will be alright. It isn't your fault this has been happening."

That broke Ace as he hugged her and started softly crying. Sandy hugged him back rubbing his back as the kittens walked forward, and rubbed themselves against them.

"I'm sorry." Ace whispered before trying to wipe his eyes. "What... what do people do on a date?"

Sandy smiled hearing that before saying, "Well they have to time in when it starts first... Like say an hour from now?"

Ace blushed but nodded. "Ok."

"And during that time they need to get ready, smell nice, look nice, and get them something but the third one is up to you. And you have to plan where your taking it in." Sandy continued. "You then spend time with each other doing activities, and such. But the ending of it is the magical part."

Ace nodded hearing that.

"But in order to officially go on one the one that wants to go on one has to say the following words: Would you go on a date with me?" Sandy told him.

"Ok." Ace nodded. "Yes. That's what I say now right?"

"Sure. But doing that is easier said then done." Sandy told him. "The one who says those usually gets nervous."

"You didn't." Ace answered. "So I'm supposed to find a present in an hour now?"

"I was teaching." Sandy told him. "And like I said that is completely up to you."

Ace nodded. "I want to though."

"Well what's left is where we're talking it, and for us to look, and smell nice." Sandy smiled.

Ace nodded before smiling. "Ok, can we start at the park in an hour?"

Sandy nodded with a smile placing a little kiss on his nose, "I'll see ya there Little Ace."

Giggling she skipped off. Ace smiled happily before running back to the room. Everyone turned to him.

"Mommy, we have to go home now." Ace smiled.

"Why?" Ray asked him confused.

Ace suddenly looked down. "I don't know."

"I mean the time of it." Ray told him.

"Oh, an hour at the park." Ace answered.

"Oh then we better head on, and get ya ready!" Ray smiled as she grabbed Ace's hand as they walked out.

"...What just happened?" Terri asked with raised eyebrows.

"No idea big sis." Alex answered. "No idea."

* * *

 _45 minutes later..._

"Are you about done?" Ray asked Ace in the bathroom while he's trying on the clothes he thought would look nice.

"Yes." Ace nodded walking out of the room.

Ray looked seeing he is wearing a white suit with black pants with blue lines going in a vertical line at the sides, and wearing sandals. She smiled, "Ah you look handsome!"

Ace blushed at that. "I hope she likes the present."

"I know she will. Now you better get that. You have 15 minutes to get to the park." Ray smiled.

Ace nodded before going over and grabbing the necklace before smiling. "Bye mommy."

"Good luck!" Ray smiled. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Ace smiled before running off to the park.

Ray stared off as she placed a hand on her heart with tears in her eyes with a smile, "My baby boy... He's growing up."

* * *

 _At the park..._

Ace was looking around to try and find Sandy. "We forgot to say where in the park we wanted to meet."

That was when he saw her, and felt his breath taken away.

Sandy was now wearing a crimson dress while having white slippers on. Ace swallowed nervously before walking up. "Hi."

Sandy turned as she smiled, "Hi Ace! You like great!"

Ace blushed at that. "Thanks, you look really pretty."

Sandy blushed back as she said, "Ah thank you."

Ace smiled before blinking. "Oh yeah, this is for you."

As he said that Ace held out a ruby necklace.

Sandy gasped seeing it placing a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Do... do you like it?" Ace asked nervously.

Sandy smiled as she said, "It's beautiful."

Ace smiled hearing that. "It looks like your pretty eyes."

Sandy blushed hearing that.

"Oh, um... what should we do?" Ace asked.

"I know of a few things." Sandy smiled.

"Like what?" Ace asked.

"I seen that people in dates do things to have fun to get closer to each other. Like go to movies, and stuff." Sandy smiled.

Ace nodded. "Ok, that sounds really fun."

Sandy, and Ace walked together to spend time with each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Terri kept on staring at the Astral Rank-Up Card waiting for Yuma, and Astral to arrive.

"Terri?" Yuma asked walking up to her. "Is everything alright?"

Terri looked up as she said, "I need to talk to you, and Astral about something strange."

 _"Something strange?"_ Astral inquired.

Terri showed them the card.

Their eyes widened in shock.

"Terri, where did you get that spell?" Yuma asked her.

"During Alex's duel with One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon both the Doktor, and Dark Mist came telling us that One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon was the weakest out of all of them." Terri answered as she stared at the card, "Dark Mist heard me saying that I seen him in my dreams, and said he is giving me a gift. Then he gave me this."

"Dark Mist!" Yuma cried in shock.

 _"Terri, hold onto that card but be extremely cautious. I don't know what Dark Mist may be planning but that card could be extremely useful at some point in the future."_ Astral stated.

Terri nodded pocketing it.

"How are the others?" Yuma asked her.

"Ace left for something, Lightning, and Earth have joined us, and Kaibacorp is now up, and running again." Terri answered.

 _"What about Ray's parents, and Yuya's family?"_ Astral inquired.

"There still at the hospital but are recovering." Terri answered.

"That's good." Yuma smiled.

"I can't get over what One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon said before he was destroyed." Terri told them. "Someone named Gus."

 _"Well when the time comes we'll deal with him."_ Astral reassured her.

Terri nodded hearing that.

Astral and Yuma both nodded back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Sandy, and Ace exited an arcade with Ace having a stuffed dragon.

"You were amazing." Ace smiled.

"Ah thank ya. You were too." Sandy smiled.

Ace blushed at that. Sandy looked seeing the sun is starting to set as she smiled, "Come on... I know the great way to end this date."

Ace blinked in surprise hearing that. "Ok, I trust you."

Sandy guided him to where he, and her sat down on a ledge below some water looking at the sunset.

"Wow, beautiful." Ace whispered.

"Yes it is amazing." Sandy smiled.

Ace smiled hearing that.

"But the sunset is one of the two things that ends this date." Sandy smiled.

"One of two things?" Ace asked.

"Yes. Close your eyes." Sandy smiled.

Ace nodded before closing his eyes. Sandy smiled before she leaned, and kissed him on the lips. Not knowing what else to do Ace kissed back. They stayed like this for a few more seconds before Sandy pulled back with a smile. "You can open your eyes now."

Ace opened his eyes. "Um... is that how dates work?"

"Yes they do. It shows the people who attend in one that they truly love each other, and be boyfriend, and girlfriend." Sandy smiled.

Ace smiled back before hugging her. "Thank you so much."

Sandy hugged him back with a smile of her own.

 _'My first ever date, big sis says they're really special and she was right.'_ Ace thought happily.

Sandy asked him, "You want another kiss Little Ace?"

Ace blushed. "Um... ok."

With that Sandy gave him another kiss on the lips. Ace blushed at that before the kiss ended. Sandy was also a little red as she said, "Then... This Date is now over, and we're now boyfriend, and girlfriend."

"Can we have another one sometime?" Ace asked.

"We will have to plan it. They happen occasionally." Sandy smiled.

Ace nodded. "Yay."

"Well I better get you home." Sandy told him.

"Ok, thank you." Ace smiled.

"No thank you Little Ace." Sandy smiled.

Ace smiled before they walked off. They arrived back to Zarc's house where Sandy knocked at the door.

"One second." Dawn called before opening the door. "Huh, Sandy? Wait why are you and Ace together?"

Sandy smiled as she said, "I'm here to drop this little cutie off after me, and Ace's date."

"Date!" Dawn repeated in shock before smiling. "That's amazing news."

"I'll see you soon again Little Ace." Sandy smiled giving a kiss to Ace before giggling skipping off.

Ace smiled before walking inside. Blue Frost seeing him smiled, **_"Your back Ace. How did you, and Sandy's talk go?"_**

"It wasn't a talk, they were on a date." Dawn smiled.

 ** _"A... Date?"_** Blue Frost asked shocked.

Ace blushed and nodded.

 ** _"Yow! You lucky dog!"_** Double Iris cried impressed.

Ace blushed at that.

 ** _"Where's your girlfriend?"_ **White Wing smiled.

Ace blushed even more hearing that. "She's probably going home."

 _ **"Ah was hoping I could meet her."**_ Purple Poison said before quickly saying, **_"Not that I was sad but more anxious to meet her ya know?"_**

"Oh, I'm sorry big brother." Ace frowned.

 ** _"It's alright. He's always such a softie."_** Black Fang grinned which made Purple Poison glare at him.

Ace giggled at that before yawning.

 ** _"Come Ace. Time for bed."_** White Wing smiled as she, and Blue Frost walked over to help him to bed.

Ace nodded happily. They all walked up stairs to put Ace to bed.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

"Ace had his very first Date. That was magical." Ray smiled.

"Well, I hope so. He definitely seemed happy." Zarc added.

"He sure is when Sandy, and him came over earlier." Dawn smiled.

Zarc nodded before pausing and looking down.

"Zarc?" Ray asked seeing that.

"Ray, I'm worried. About what we learned before." Zarc admitted nervously.

"Huh? About what?" Dawn asked confused.

"Dawn, what are you doing up?" Zarc asked.

"It's 9:45 right now." Dawn answered. "I still have 15 minutes."

"Normally, but after everything that's happened today you should be asleep by now." Ray pointed out.

"Okay... Love you two." Dawn smiled to them both.

They smiled as Dawn went up to bed. Ray told Zarc, "I know your worried Zarc but I think we might have a thing for us to find out."

Zarc turned to her.

"We could ask the magicians about it, and have they find out." Ray smiled.

"Maybe, but... I'm just terrified that they might be hurt somehow." Zarc whispered. "They both mean so much to me."

"Yes I know. Dawn have gotten a big impact on us, and her sisters are the same when we were split." Ray agreed nodding. "And Ace is a budding duelist with big potential, and the inventor of Link Summoning. I would hurt myself before any of them."

Zarc just nodded. "I love our children."

"Me too." Ray smiled hugging him.

Zarc hugged her back.

Unaware to them who was there was Blue Frost who have eavesdropped, and gave some thought _'Do all parents feel like that? Hopefully I will...'_

She placed a hand on her abdomen as she thinks that before walking off to bed.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Sunlight shined on Ace's face from his window. Ace slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Ace." Dawn smiled walking over from the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning big sis." Ace smiled before wiping the sleep from his eyes. "I'm ok, I want to see grandma and grandpa though."

"Well let's head over." Dawn smiled to him.

Ace nodded before pausing. "Are Mr. Jin and Mr. Lightning doing ok?"

"Yeah there doing okay. Lightning is helping Jin practice with dueling with a deck called Lightsworn." Dawn smiled to him. "Lightning preferred that he uses the Deck he used against Lance but Jin says that Lightsworn fits him better since he wants to duel peacefully."

"That makes sense." Ace said before smiling.

They walked down to where Blue Frost, and Ray are in a conversation.

 ** _"...And that's why I'm scared about it."_** Blue Frost told Ray nervously. **_"What if it doesn't seem safe, or it doesn't like me?"_**

"Blue Frost?" Dawn asked. "Is something wrong?"

Ace meanwhile walked over and hugged her. "It's ok."

Blue Frost looked surprised about them being in, **_"Oh! Me, and Ray were talking about something."_**

"We heard, well we heard you're scared about something." Dawn answered.

"It's ok big sis, mommy and daddy and everybody else will be there to make you feel better." Ace smiled.

Blue Frost hearing that looked down before saying, **_"...Well it's about me having a kid one day."_**

Dawn gasped as Ace's eyes widened in shock.

"I think you'll be a great mom." Dawn smiled.

 ** _"I'm not sure if I can..."_** Blue Frost admitted. **_"By what Rin have gone through I'm scared that can happen to me or it... Or maybe it may not like me."_**

"It would like you, you're super nice." Ace told her before looking over. "And as long as nothing bad happens like the scary fire person it'll be ok."

Blue Frost looked over him as he said this before turning to Ray to hear what she thinks.

"It's really your choice." Ray admitted.

Blue Frost gave thought before she took a deep breath, **_"I'll ask Purple Poison when I get a chance."_**

Ray nodded as Dawn and Ace both blinked in shock.

 ** _"Don't think of it like that."_** Blue Frost told them so they didn't get the wrong idea, **_"We actually founded out we aren't related at all, and Sarah decided to joke about it."_**

Ace shook his head. "I thought you fought a lot."

 ** _"Oh well that's just normal quarrelling between siblings or lovers. You'll sometimes get into those."_** Blue Frost told him.

"Oh." Ace frowned before turning to Ray. "Mommy, can we go see grandma and grandpa after breakfast?"

"Sure we can." Ray smiled to him.

Ace smiled hearing that.

"What's for breakfast today?" Dawn asked Blue Frost.

Blue Frost answered, **_"Your favorites. Bacon, and Cheese omelets."_**

They smiled hearing that.

* * *

 _After Breakfast..._

They arrived at the hospital where they see that Yoko, Yusho, and Skip were in the lobby along with Sandy as they noticed them.

"Ah. Zarc, Ray, Dawn, Ace, magicians you came for Leo, and Henrietta?" Yusho smiled seeing them.

"That's right." Ray nodded.

"The Doctor said that they'll be released soon but you can see them." Sandy smiled.

"That's great news." Dawn smiled.

They walked to where they are at there room. Inside they heard voices.

"... be joking!" Henrietta said before coughing.

"I wish I was." Leo Akaba replied.

Concerned Ray knocked on the door.

"Come in." Leo Akaba called.

They entered the room. Leo Akaba was sitting up and Henrietta was lying down but looked much better.

"Is something wrong?" Zarc asked them.

"Nothing's wrong per say." Leo Akaba answered.

Ace walked over, and asked "How are you, and Grandma feeling?"

"Much better." Henrietta answered.

"Sandy told us you'll be released soon." Ray smiled.

"Hopefully later today." Leo Akaba smiled. "The same thing will happen for Yuya and Stacy."

"And Zuzu?" Dawn asked.

"She... hasn't woken up once yet." Henrietta answered sadly.

"Huh? But... We seen her woke up with Yuya before we left for Kaibacorp." Ray told them.

"Oh, then the doctor's must have meant since then. Actually Ray, her condition is getting worse." Henrietta stated.

 ** _"Getting worse?"_** Double Iris asked shocked.

"Yes, and I think I may know the reason." Leo Akaba frowned. "Your counterparts they came back slightly off Ray."

"Slightly off?" Ray asked shocked.

"Leo thinks it has to do with the difference between how your aspects were reunited and then separated again as opposed to Dawn or Zarc." Henrietta explained. "While they merged through dueling and separated in the same way, you were forcibly merged together and then forcibly separated using the bracelets while attempting to get your memories straight."

 ** _"They can't get anything like that!"_** Blue Frost cried. **_"Especially that Gale's pregnant! This could kill her child!"_**

"That's just my thoughts on the matter, the doctors would know more about it." Leo Akaba told her as Purple Poison turned to Blue Frost in confusion.

 ** _"We're talking about Zuzu, not Gale."_** he pointed out.

 ** _"I meant that this could spread to her other incarnations!"_** Blue Frost clarified.

"If that's what it is." Ray mentioned.

"We need to do something." Dawn said worried.

Ace meanwhile had run out of the room before seeing a doctor. The doctor noticing him turned to him, "Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Is aunt Zuzu ok, please say she's ok." Ace said fearfully causing the doctor to frown.

"Zuzu Sakaki is... well she's recovering. Whatever it was seems to have passed but she'll be staying for a few more days while her husband and daughter go home." the doctor answered.

Ace nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Ignis... I'll destroy them all." stated a man in a cemetery.

He rose up as he walked off as he stared at his arm which is coated.

* * *

 **bopdog111: This sure is a surprising chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: In more ways than one Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully they'll managed to help Zuzu.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully.**

 **bopdog111: Well see you guys next time. Be sure to review!**


	42. The Wind Ignis! Starting of a New Legacy

**bopdog111: Okay guys. Hope your ready for this new chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: I know I am.**

 **bopdog111: After we worked on Alternate Daughter we are ready for this.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Here that Acey, aunt Zuzu will be ok." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah." Ace nodded with a smile.

"Come on, let's go see big sis Stacy ok?" Dawn asked.

Ace nodded as they walked to where Stacy is. She was sitting in her bed but looked upset.

"Stacy?" Dawn asked seeing her.

"Oh... hi big sis." Stacy said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked worried.

Stacy smiled gently before picking up Ace. "I'm just sad, that's all."

"You want to talk about it?" Dawn offered.

Stacy looked up at her before nodding. "Acey, can Dawn and I talk by ourselves for a little while?"

Ace nodded before walking out of the room, and closing the door. Stacy looked down. "Dawn... have you ever felt like everything's your fault?"

"Stacy?" Dawn asked confused.

Stacy looked down. "Mom and dad were hurt because of me, I got stuck when that monster was attacking. And while I was out cold I had a dream... a nightmare actually."

Dawn patted her shoulder. Stacy just hugged her. Dawn hugged her back as she said, "It will be okay Stacy."

"I hope so big sis..." Stacy whispered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Alex was holding Bruno before Casey walked up with his mom only to suddenly gasp.

"Casey?" Riley asked him.

He was trembling before pointing to a cloaked figure inside a door holding a single card, The Supremacy Sun.

"Huh? Who are you?" Yugo asked him.

"A messenger, here on behalf of our leader. James Jonas, your quite powerful. Use this and deal with the one sabotaging our network and the reborn Black Sun will welcome you with open arms." the figure stated.

Karen widen her eyes before getting in front of Casey telling the figure, "Get out! Your not taking my son for anything!"

"You have no place in our great organization." the figure stated before glaring at her. "Magical Android, deal with this pest."

The Android appeared as Casey grinned, "Black Rose Moonlight!"

His version of Black Rose Dragon appeared blocking Magical Android.

"So that's your choice?" the figure asked.

"I would never work with the people who killed my dad!" Casey answered.

The figure simply nodded. "Then you'll join him in death."

With that figure revealed a Teleport card and vanished. Casey grunted as he looked down. Riley hugged him close before...

"Is this Paradise Hospital?"

They turned to look. It was Spencer but he looked exhausted.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" Terri asked surprised.

"I..." he started before wincing. "I was contacted... by Oryx, and he mentioned Ace by name."

"Ace?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yes, he told me to tell..." Spencer started before the power in the hospital suddenly went out. "What?"

"Who shut off the power?" Sarah asked seeing this.

 ** _"This... it has to have been an Ignis."_** Flame mentioned before frowning. **_"I knew Windy felt superior to humans but this... people could die."_**

"Where could he be?" Sandy asked.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

* * *

 _Five minutes earlier..._

 ** _"We have to tell them, it isn't right for them not to know."_ **White Wing argued.

 ** _"What could happen?"_** Double Iris asked.

 ** _"We don't know, but are you willing to take the risk and tell everyone that less than half of them are human?"_** Purple Poison countered. **_"Look I hate lying to Yuri and Lilly as much as you two hate lying to Yugo, Alex, Bruno, Yuya, and Stacy but for all we know telling them could make things that much worse. So do you really think it's worth it?"_**

 _ **"The answer no."**_ Blue Frost told them.

 ** _"Exactly, that's... wait you're backing me up?"_** Purple Poison asked in shock. ** _"You never back me up on any of our arguments."_**

Blue Frost blushed as she realized that before saying, _**"W-Well I have to ask you something soon."**_

 _ **"I'm listening."**_ Purple Poison told her.

Blue Frost blushed as she asked, _ **"W-Would you... Oh this is so embarrassing."**_

 _ **"Would I..."**_ Purple Poison prompted.

 ** _"Haveababy!?"_** Blue Frost asked a bit too quickly.

Double Iris, White Wing, and Black Fang all stared in shock as Purple Poison blinked before taking Blue Frost's hand.

 ** _"So... you're asking if I want to have a child with you?"_ **Purple Poison repeated. **_"Well can I answer with a question of my own?"_**

Blue Frost waited blushing deep red.

 ** _"Can you wait for three things?"_** Purple Poison asked her gently.

 ** _"W-What three thing?"_** Blue Frost blushed.

 ** _"Gale and Yuki's child, me to get some money, and a wedding of course."_** Purple Poison stated simply.

Blue Frost blushed red looking down hearing that. Purple Poison smirked just like Yuri before walking up to her. ** _"Or did you mean right now?"_**

 ** _"W-What feels right for us..."_** Blue Frost answered with a lingering blush.

 _ **"Well, whenever you're ready."** _Purple Poison smiled before hugging her just as the lights went out.

 ** _"What just happened?"_** Black Fang asked seeing this.

 ** _"No idea, come on we need to find the others."_ **Double Iris answered.

They nodded. That's when they heard a scream. They ran to find out. All the lights in the hospital were out but Double Iris could faintly make out the silhouettes of everyone trying to stay together with the exceptions of Yuya, Stacy, Zuzu, Leo Akaba, Henrietta Akaba, and Ace.

"What's going on!?" Mason cried.

 ** _"It has to be Windy."_** Ai answered.

"You guys, that was Ace that screamed. We have to find him!" Dawn mentioned nervously.

 ** _"I can help!"_** Lightning called before he shined his self bright making a small light for everyone to see.

"Thank you so much." Dawn said. "That..."

"Wait a second, do you hear that?" Yuri asked.

They payed attention. They heard what sounded like crying from a nearby room, someone typing, and an unfamiliar voice telling whoever was crying to be quiet.

"Come on!" Dawn told them.

The group ran to the door revealing it was locked from the inside but they could hear Ace crying from inside.

"Open it!" Declan yelled.

There wasn't any answer.

"Ace!" Zarc called for his son.

"Daddy!" Ace cried.

"Let our son go!" Ray yelled at who was in there with Ace.

"... Not until they're dead."

"Who?" Terri asked.

There was no answer but Lightning's eyes narrowed. **_"The Ignis."_**

"Lightning?" Jin asked his Ignis.

 ** _"Whoever is in there has a personal grudge against the Ignis, if I were to guess, it's a hacker who's hunting Windy."_ **Lightning stated.

"Ace what does he look like!?" Dawn asked.

"I can't see, it's scary." Ace said before crying again.

"Who are you!?" Yuto yelled at the hacker.

There wasn't any answer.

"Ace, get away from the door." Zarc told him.

They stepped back hearing that. Zarc immediately summoned a Darkwurm and had it destroy the door. The hacker, and Ace turned. Dawn, Lilly, Terri, Alex, and Sandy ran to Ace as Dawn pulled him into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked him.

He was trembling and clinging to her. "Bi... big sis."

"What did he do to you!" Lilly yelled at the hacker.

"He ran in himself, now shut your mouth I've almost deleted it." the man stated coldly while typing.

"Stop it!" Larsa yelled pushing him away.

The moment he did the hacker's computer disconnected as the lights flickered back on.

"You okay!?" Larsa called at the Ignis that he saved.

A green face appeared before the power shut off again.

"Hey!" Larsa yelled at the hacker.

"That... Kengo?" asked a female voice.

They turned to see it was Emma.

"Kengo, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Doing what I promised Emma." Kengo answered, "Eliminating the Ignis for what they done to me."

"The Ignis had nothing to do with that big brother." Emma told him. "Akira and I checked the system, the Ignis weren't anywhere near the car."

"Brother?" They all asked shocked.

"Half brother." Emma nodded before looking at Kengo. "It's true, the AI that caused the accident was designed for that reason. It wasn't an Ignis, it didn't have free will."

"And how did you know that?" Kengo asked her.

"Does it really matter right now?" Zarc questioned. "We need to convince the Wind Ignis to restore the power to the hospital, and help Aqua's partner."

 ** _"Windy?"_** Aqua asked for the Ignis.

Windy's face appeared on one of the monitors. **_"So you've all decided to become slaves?"_**

"Windy we want you to restore the Hospital's power." Declan told him.

"Can you please help Mr. Windy?" Ace asked nervously.

 ** _"And who are you?"_** Windy asked him.

"A... Ace Akaba." Ace answered before swallowing nervously while Dawn held his hand. "Will you please help us?"

 ** _"Give me one reason why I should."_** Windy dared him.

 ** _"That's obvious, we're superior to humans correct?"_** Lightning asked. **_"Better than them in every way?"_**

 ** _"Indeed."_** Windy smirked. **_"You all failed to see that."_**

 ** _"Well you can see this human is asking for your help, and if we truly are superior to them why lower ourselves to their level and kill them off?"_** Lightning questioned. **_"This Ace Akaba needs a being greater than him in order right now and as an Ignis you fit that roll perfectly."_**

 ** _"You saying you helped him?"_** Windy asked him.

 ** _"Indeed, and he in turn helped us."_** Lightning stated. **_"You're looking at the inventor of Link Summoning, the mechanic all of our decks depend on."_**

 _ **"The... Inventor?"**_ Windy asked shocked staring at Ace. _**"Is he joking?"**_

Ace shook his head. "No Mr. Windy, I made Link Summoning."

Windy looked shell-shocked at this unable what to say next.

 ** _"Well, is it worth helping him or not?"_** Lightning asked.

Windy looked before he scoffed snapping his fingers as the power came back on.

"Thank you." Ace smiled while wiping his eyes.

 ** _"Yeah."_** Windy told him.

 ** _"Windy, we all need your help. Something dangerous is coming."_ **Aqua told him.

 ** _"I would but... As you can see I don't have my partner."_** Windy pointed out.

 ** _"We'll find your partner, and we'll find Earth's partner as well."_ **Flame told him. **_"Though right now, you have the program to heal Aqua's partner."_**

Windy nodded as he said, **_"Let's get to work."_**

As that was going on Purple Poison had gotten Reiji's attention and they had stepped outside of the room.

 ** _"This may sound insane, but is there a position at LID right now?"_** Purple Poison inquired.

Declan raised an eyebrow before saying, "Yes there is. Why?"

 ** _"Well let's just say I'm in need of the finances for something and leave it at that."_** Purple Poison told him.

Declan nodded hearing that.

 ** _"I appreciate that and... who is that?"_** Purple Poison inquired.

They looked. It was a girl who looked to be a year or two younger than Yusaku standing outside of one of the rooms while glancing at a Duel Disc on her arm.

"You okay?" Declan asked her.

She looked up in shock. "Huh, who are you?"

"Declan Akaba. You?" Declan answered.

"Erika, Erika Roberts. I'm sorry, I haven't been outside of my home country in years... ever..." she started before looking down.\

"Why don't I introduce you to my friends, and family?" Declan offered.

Erika looked nervous but nodded. "Ok... ok."

Declan let her in the room. Erika stepped into the room hesitantly. They looked over seeing her. Dawn smiled, "Hi."

"Hello." Erika said hesitantly.

"Who are you?" Skye asked.

"Erika Roberts." Erika answered nervously.

"Hey what's wrong? You can tell us we're good listeners." Terri offered.

"Please don't make me." Erika requested.

Ryoken looked a bit thoughtful as he thought, _'Wait... Have I seen this girl before?'_

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Erika told them.

"Well come find us if you need anything." Dawn nodded as Erika nodded.

Windy then asked, ** _"Hm? Hey wait Roberts?"_**

Erika froze hearing that as she hesitantly turned back.

"You know her?" Ace asked him.

Windy took a closer look before he laughed, ** _"Hey that's my partner!"_**

"Huh?" Erika asked in confusion before blushing heavily. "But... you're not human, and I don't know who you are anyway. Besides, I have a boyfriend already."

"Not that kind of partner." Ryoken told her. "Answer me honestly have you gotten into some problems during your childhood stuck to duel?"

Erika immediately froze and looked terrified hearing that question.

"Based on your reaction that's a yes." Ryoken noted before saying, "She's a victim of the Lost Incident."

Erika's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait a second, it's you. The one who stopped me all those years ago."

"Ryoken Kogami." Ryoken said his name.

"I remember, you spoke to me... ten years ago." Erika recalled. "It was too much and I was considering... ending it, but you convinced me someone would come."

"And they did." Ryoken told her nodding.

"I came back because my deck... it's different now, it brought me nothing but pain so I was going to destroy it." Erika revealed.

Ryoken held his hand for him to look at it. Erika looked uncertain but handed him her deck. He looked through before saying, "A duelist's pride is the deck."

"I'd rather forget all of that, maybe without these, the nightmares will end." Erika told him.

"What if I tell you that someone will help you forget about them?" Ryoken offered.

"What, who?" Erika asked in shock.

Ryoken directed to Ace, "He have made Mason forget his memories."

Erika turned to Ace. "A little boy?"

 ** _"_ _One who created Link Summoning."_ **Aqua answered.

"Link what?" Erika asked in confusion. "I barely understand my deck as it is."

They looked surprised hearing that. Ryoken handed Declan Erika's deck. He looked over, and said "It only has Pendulum in it."

"Pendulum? I'm sorry, what is that?" Erika asked.

"How long was it since you last dueled?" Yusaku asked her.

"... Ten years." Erika answered.

"Then you have a lot to learn." Ray told her. "We can help you."

"No!" Erika cried fearfully. "I can't."

"Why not?" Alex asked her.

"Because, that's what the incident did to them. Do you remember how Mason acted before meeting Ace?" Bonnie asked.

They soon remembered it.

"I can't... don't make me..." Erika mentioned fearfully.

"It's gonna be okay. We promise." Ace smiled hugging her.

Erika blinked before swallowing nervously. "Ok... ok, I'll try."

They smiled at her.

"Um... who can help me?" Erika asked nervously.

"We can." Ray smiled as she said, "I'm Ray Akaba nice to meet you. This is Zarc my husband."

Erika nodded at that.

"And I'm Dawn." Dawn smiled.

Erika nodded again.

"And this is Ace. My little bro." Dawn smiled.

"It's... nice to meet you." Erika whispered.

Ace shook her hand.

"Um... I guess I should practice then?" Erika asked uncertainly before looking down. "It won't be like back then right?"

"No it won't." Mason told her with a smile.

Erika turned to him before nodding. "Ok... I'll try."

Lightning asked, **_"Windy? Would you mind entering her disk?"_**

Windy frowned before nodding and entering Erika's Duel Disc.

 _ **"Windy will act your your guide in Dueling while we help ya out."**_ Lance explained.

Erika looked at her duel disc before nodding. "Um... I need my cards back though."

Declan handed her Deck to her.

Erika took it before looking around before turning to Dawn. "Do you mind?"

Dawn smiled as she nodded. With that they all walked out of the hospital. Larsa asked, "What will happen with Aunt Zuzu?"

"She just needs a little more rest." Lilly reassured him.

Blue Frost meanwhile was still blushing. Purple Poison frowned seeing that. Blue Frost asked, **_"Purple Poison... Maybe... Tonight?"_**

He blinked before smiling. **_"If you're ok with that, then alright."_**

Blue Frost closed her eyes blushing as she nodded.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Alex asked them.

 ** _"Just something from before, it's nothing to worry about."_** Purple Poison told her before smiling. **_"He looks cuter when he's asleep you know."_**

Alex smiled as she looked down at Bruno who was sleeping in her arms. He was resting his head against her and looked happy. Gale smiled seeing that before pulling Kelly to her. Kelly smiled at that as she hugged her mom.

"Ok... I think I'm ready." Erika admitted hesitantly.

With that they got ready.

"DUEL/d...duel." Dawn and Erika called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Darkness of the Unknown (Dragon))**

 **Erika: 4000**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

Dawn 1st Turn:

Dawn drew as she looked over.

"Okay first off I'll summon a face-down monster." Dawn said summoning a face-down monster. "Then I place 2 cards down, and end my turn."

Erika 1st Turn:

Erika drew her card only to frown. Dawn assured her with a smile.

"I... I don't know how these work." Erika frowned before shaking her head. "I summon Majespecter Crow - Yata in attack mode and his effect lets me add a Majespecter spell to my hand and I pick Majespecter Cyclone."

A Blue bird appeared before she added the card.

* * *

 _Majespecter - Crow Yata_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Majespecter" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Majespecter Crow - Yata" once per turn. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"That's it." Erika finished.

* * *

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Erika: 4000**

* * *

Dawn 2nd Turn:

Dawn drew looking over. Erika was looking at her hand uncertainly.

Dawn revealed her face-down monster to be a Morphing Jar.

* * *

 _Morphing Jar_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 600_

 _FLIP: Both players discard their entire hands, then draw 5 cards._

* * *

"Huh, why did she do that?" Ace asked as the two of them discarded their hands and drew five new cards.

"For her monsters effects." Alex told him. "Burning Abyss Monsters can use their abilities when they are sent to the graveyard."

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a second." Ace admitted. "Big sis is super smart."

"And now Farfa's effect!" Dawn called. "You monster is banished for this turn!"

Erika's eyes widened as her monster vanished.

"And next up I activate Good & Evil of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn cried playing one of her set cards.

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

Ray smiled seeing that.

"With this I tribute monsters until their six!" Dawn called, "That way I can summon a Burning Abyss Ritual Monster!"

Erika stepped back fearfully hearing that.

"And I'll sacrifice Ritual Raven!" Dawn called.

"Demon Lord of the Abyss reach out to our cries, and be revived through these sacrifices! With your power of darkness let them be used for peace! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

The raven vanished as what appeared was Malacoda ready to rumble.

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"2700!" Erika panicked.

"Now Malacoda, Morphing Jar!" Dawn called.

The two monsters struck Erika directly.

 **(Erika: 0600)**

"That's the end of this turn." Dawn told her.

Erika 2nd Turn:

Erika drew her card as Yata reappeared. "Ok, I... I think I'll switch Majespecter Crow - Yata to defense mode, and play another monster in defense mode. Then I'll set two cards and end."

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Erika doesn't know how Pendulum Summoning works.)**

* * *

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Erika: 0600**

* * *

Dawn 3rd Turn:

Dawn drew as she asked, "Are you doing okay?"

Erika glanced up at Dawn as she saw fear in her eyes. Dawn looked worried.

Suddenly Yusaku frowned. "You lost every match didn't you?"

Erika froze before looking down. "... yes."

Mason looked down hearing that. Suddenly Erika paused and looked at her duel disc. "Wait, do you have any ideas?"

Windy emerged, and answered **_"From my opinion a lot of practice should suit you."_**

Erika frowned but nodded sadly.

"You want to take a break?" Dawn offered.

"It won't help, maybe quitting was the right choice." Erika mentioned sadly.

"Hey don't worry we're here for ya." Yuya smiled.

Erika shook her head only for Declan to suddenly smile. "Actually Yuya, I believe there is a way for you to help her."

Yuya turned to him.

"Take a look at her deck Yuya." Declan suggested. "I think you'll understand."

Yuya walked to look. Erika handed him her deck uncertainly. He looked over, and smiled "Want me to be your teach?"

"You... you really don't mind?" Erika asked in shock.

Yuya smiled before showing her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"That... it looks like my cards. Then, you know what happened to them?" Erika asked.

"I was the one who knows about them the most." Yuya answered.

"Thank you." Erika smiled before pausing. "Where did the masked man go?"

Casey frowned, "So you saw him?"

"He was with you but I guess he left the group." Erika answered. "He was glaring at my partner though."

"Yeah we didn't payed attention to Kengo." Emma admitted.

"So what now?" Terri asked only for Ace's eyes to widen.

"Oh no!"

"Ace?" Dawn asked.

"With everything that happened... Mason and I are going to be in so much trouble at school." Ace frowned.

Ray looked at her watch.

The school day would have ended and Ace and Mason had missed weeks of class with no excuse given.

"What are we gonna do?" Ray asked worried.

"I don't know." Zarc frowned.

"Maybe we should talk to the Principal?" Dawn suggested.

"We'll have to." Ray noted.

They nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Blue Frost was blushing.

 ** _"You don't want to go through with this do you?"_** Purple Poison asked her.

 ** _"I... I do... This just feels out of place._ _"_** Blue Frost admitted.

Purple Poison gently hugged her. ** _"Is there anything I can do to help you?"_**

Blue Frost hugged him back, _**"Don't ever leave me."**_

 _ **"I won't."**_

Blue Frost smiled before saying, _**"Okay... Let's do it."**_

 ** _"Alright."_** Purple Poison nodded before kissing her.

With that they walked into their room.

 ** _"So... um, how do we do this?"_** Purple Poison asked.

 ** _"Maybe like how humans do it."_** Blue Frost said as she guided them to the bed.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Looks like things are happening fast.**

 **Ulrich362: The last of the Ignis and his partner have joined the group which is always good.**

 **bopdog111: And it looks like Blue Frost, and Purple Poison are getting ready for parenthood.**

 **Ulrich362: True... the next chapter is going to be... interesting to say the least. And someone will be meeting Ace too.**

 **bopdog111: What about Gus, and his minions?**

 **Ulrich362: Last we saw of them they were doing something to Sardon... so who knows?**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	43. New Legacy! Start of a new Journey!

**bopdog111: Hey guys.**

 **Ulrich362: We left on quite the cliffhanger didn't we?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah we did.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Everyone in Zarc's house was in the kitchen for breakfast but Blue Frost, and Purple Poison. Zarc, Ray, Double Iris, White Wing, Black Fang, Dawn, and Erika were all blushing heavily as Ray served breakfast. Ace asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Dawn answered before shaking her head as her blush faded. "Oh Acey, I have a great idea. Do you want to meet one of Terri's friends?"

"Her friends?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, Terri told me about her and I think you two will get along really well." Dawn smiled. "Want to go?"

Ace smiled as he nodded.

"Alright." Dawn smiled. "After breakfast we can go."

Ace nodded with a smile before who entered was Blue Frost who was brushing her hair still dressed in her PJs.

"Are you ok?" Ace asked.

 ** _"Yeah I'm okay. Just stayed up a little later doing some work with Purple Poison."_** Blue Frost smiled to him. **_"He is now sleeping like a rock ignoring me telling him to get up, and such."_**

Ace nodded before Dawn took his hand.

"We'll be back later." Dawn smiled.

"Bye bye." Ace said as they walked out of the house.

They all waved bye. When they left Zarc glared at Blue Frost only to frown and shake his head.

 ** _"What?"_** Blue Frost asked noticing the glare.

 ** _"Did you forget last night already?"_ **Black Fang asked. ** _"We had to lie to Ace and tell him you had another nightmare when you started screaming. That's why Purple Poison was there to make sure you were ok."_**

Blue Frost blush deep, and yelled, **_"W-Well blame Sarah for suggesting we might not be siblings, and mixing in our names for new kids!"_**

"Answer this, are the two of you happy?" Ray asked her.

 ** _"Y-Yes."_ **Blue Frost nodded blushing.

"Well, that's the important thing." Ray smiled.

Zarc looked ready to say something before just shaking his head and smiling. "Ray's right."

Blue Frost smiled nodding as she then asked, **_"W-What now?"_**

"Now, we wait to see if the magic happened." Ray smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Xyz Dimension..._

"Terri? Are you here?' Dawn called.

Terri who was with Lulu looked over, and smiled "Hey Dawn! Hey Ace!"

"Hi big sis, hi aunt Lulu." Ace smiled happily.

"Do you know if Cathy is busy?" Dawn asked. "Ace hasn't gotten to meet her yet."

"Cathy is at her Mansion right now." Terri smiled. "Ace your gonna love Cathy."

"Cathy?" Ace asked. "Is she nice?"

Lulu smiled. "Yeah, she's really nice. Come on, we can show you where she lives."

They all walked to where they see a black mansion with a fountain at the middle, and some trees outside. Ace's eyes widened in awe seeing it. "Wow."

Lulu knocked on the door.

After a few footsteps who answered the door was a gray haired girl wearing glasses with car ear shaped things on the top of her head along with a black cat uniform.

"Hi Cathy, can we come in?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu." The girl greeted before opening the door for them to enter.

The four of them walked in only for Ace to look around and immediately squeal in happiness.

What he is seeing are a lot of cats that are playing around, sleeping, walking around, and are meowing at each other.

"Ace loves cats." Dawn explained as Ace walked over to some of them and gently scratched behind their ears.

"Ah. I see." Cathy smiled watching Ace, "Well he seems to be a purrfectly sweet boy around anything with cats the most."

Ace suddenly frowned and turned to Dawn with tears in his eyes.

"Ace?" Dawn asked surprised.

"I'm being mean to Sandy." Ace said sadly while hugging one of the kittens.

"What makes you say that?" Terri asked him.

Ace started blushing. "I think I'm in love big sis."

"Oh don't worry. This is a different kind of love." Dawn smiled. "Cathy wouldn't mind if you take one of her cats home with you."

"Yes that I agree." Cathy nodded.

Ace blushed but shook his head.

"Dawn, I think he meant with Cathy." Lulu clarified.

Cathy hearing that blushed before saying, "Oh thank you but I have a boyfriend, and your too young for me."

Ace nodded before smiling. "Ok, then I don't have to be mean to Sandy. Can we be friends though?"

"You don't have to ask." Cathy smiled.

Ace smiled at that. "Yay."

Dawn and Terri smiled at that while Ace looked around before picking up a white kitten and hugging it close.

"What are you gonna call her?" Dawn smiled.

Ace looked at the kitten before closing his eyes only to pause. "I want to name her Amy."

"Amy sounds great." Terri smiled.

Ace closed his eyes and gently hugged the kitten. Amy rubbed herself against him, and purred. Cathy watched him before smiling. "Why don't you let him stay here for a little while, we'll keep an eye on him."

The two girls nodded.

Lulu, Terri, and Dawn walked out of the mansion as Cathy walked over.

"Do you want to spend some time with the kittens Ace?" Cathy asked him.

"Yeah." Ace nodded with a smile.

Cathy smiled as the two of them sat with the cats together.

* * *

 _At that moment..._

"So you succeeded with him?" Viper questioned before wincing. "This thing is trying to overpower me again."

"We did what we could." The Doktor answered.

"I'm certain the two of you were more than capable of it though." the gray-haired man noted.

 _"He certainly knows how to take punishment Specter."_ Marik smirked. _"Just like we know how to inflict it."_

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Specter noted before pausing. "Master Gus, if I may make a request."

"Go on." The royal man known as Gus answered while seeming to work on something.

"Not long ago, I feeling from my childhood came back to me. If you allow it, I'd like to pay the man who tried and failed to help me after the incident." Specter requested. "And... I'd like to see that one myself."

Gus turned over, "Do what you please."

Specter nodded at that before turning and walking off.

 ** _"I wonder Terri is holding at my gift to her."_** Dark Mist smirked.

 _"You mean the gift that will almost certainly lead to your death, especially considering you don't even control your counterpart any longer?"_ Marik stated. _"It's in the hands of one of them now."_

 ** _"Oh don't worry about that Marik. She doesn't know how to use it, and along that it can't help them with the power I now have thanks to this infernal alien."_ **Dark Mist smirked.

"That may be, but wouldn't you want personal revenge first just as the rest of us do?" the Doktor questioned. "After all, Yuma Tsukumo and Astral still live."

 ** _"I already have that set in motion."_** Dark Mist smirked.

"Of course you..." Viper started before collapsing as a white aura surrounded him.

"Looks like the Light of Destruction have took over." Gus said seeing this.

"Oh well, considering he used your gift to take that power from the fortune teller I suppose it's to be expected." the Doktor stated calmly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Akaba doorbell rang.

Ray answered. It was a man in a white suit. "Pardon me, I seem to have the wrong house. I was looking for a Mr. Leo Akaba."

"He's in the hospital." Ray answered to him. "He should be released soon."

"Oh, I see. Well-wait it can't be." the man said suddenly. "This feeling, may I come in? My name is Specter."

"Huh? Oh sure come in." Ray said allowing him in.

"Thank you, I was hoping to see Mr. Akaba and thank him. A long time ago he... I had a very hard childhood and despite only being seven years old at the time he offered me a position at his school. I doubt anyone actually would listen to an instructor half their age but it let me have somewhere to live. I wanted to thank him in person."

"My father did that?" Ray asked surprised.

"Yes, he... this feeling. Where is it? Forgive me, you'll think I'm insane but have you heard of beings known as Ignis?" Specter questioned.

Ray looked surprised as she answered, "Yeah. I know what they are about also, and I have met all seven of them."

Specter's eyes widened in shock. "Could I speak with them?"

"Well I don't know. Why do you want to see them?" Ray asked him.

"The Ignis were born from seven children. Seven victims of an event known as the Lost Incident." Specter stated. "One of whom was found by your father."

Ray's eyes widen, "Your one of the Incident's victims?"

"Yes, I am." Specter revealed. "Had your father not saved me who knows what I may have done with my life." _'Judging by her reaction they may all be here, perhaps I can use this to my advantage.'_

"Well... Let me call their partners over so they can see you." Ray said before walking to the phone.

"That... thank you." Specter smiled. "That means more than you know."

Ray only nodded as she called them, "Do you need anything while you wait?"

"I'm quite alright, you're doing more than enough already." Specter smiled. _ _'Master Gus, I may have just learned something invaluable to us.__

* * *

 _Several minutes..._

Mason, Yusaku, Takeru, Erika, and Jin walked in the room.

"So you five also experienced it then? The Lost Incident?" Specter asked seeing them.

"Yeah." Mason nodded. "Did you?"

"I did, unfortunately as much as I would like to get to know you all personally as well as meet the Ignis we're all in grave danger." Specter told them.

"Wait then your Earth's partner." Mason realized.

"That seems to be the case, however as I said we're in danger." Specter told them. "Have any of you heard the name Oryx?"

"Oryx? Yeah but he's dead." Yusaku answered. "We don't have to worry about him."

"I highly doubt that considering he plans on destroying Earth." Specter stated. "I can't remember everything but I overheard something about a host for his Spirit... it was A something, I'm sorry the name escapes me."

"A?" Takeru asked confused. "We don't know anyone who has that name as the beginning letter."

Suddenly Mason's eyes widened. "Yes we do!"

"Mason?" Jin asked before his eyes widen, "He meant Ace!"

"Ace?" Specter asked before his eyes widened. "That was the name, Oryx plans on destroying his Soul and inhabiting his body before destroying our world. If we don't come up with a plan we'll perish."

"How do you know this?" Erika asked him nervously.

"I overheard some voices a while ago. Unfortunately I can't remember everything. I just knew I needed to warn someone." Specter answered. "Luckily I ended up finding you all, the other victims."

 _'Master Gus, perhaps a Parasite to play the part of Oryx inside of Ace?'_

"Well not all of us." Takeru said. "The last out of us is under the infection of a virus after a turn of events. We're doing what we can help her back. Her Ignis is under Ace's care."

"I see." Specter nodded. "I need to try and learn more... so we can..."

At that moment Dawn walked in with a bag of cat food.

"Dawn? Did you guys get yourself a cat?" Mason asked her seeing the bag.

"Cathy let Acey adopt one." Dawn smiled as Ace walked in holding the white kitten as he pet it.

"Hungry Amy?" Ace asked with a smile.

Amy meowed softly to answer. Ace smiled before walking into the kitchen to feed her. They stared on as Takeru said to Specter, "Well you just saw Ace."

"We need to keep him safe from Oryx." Specter said. "It was nice to meet you all."

Ray meanwhile was smiling sadly.

"Ray?" Zarc who walked in noticed the sad smile. "Is everything okay?"

"The kitten's name Zarc." Ray explained simply.

Zarc hugged her.

Ray hugged him back.

"If it isn't too much to ask before I leave, might I see my partner?" Specter requested calmly.

Mason nodded as he asked, "Earth?"

Earth appeared as Specter stared at him. "So... we meet at last."

 ** _"Indeed so."_ **Earth nodded. **_"I have been wondering where you been."_**

"More places than I can count. Can you do something for me?" Specter asked.

 ** _"Yeah?"_** Earth asked.

"Keep Ace safe." Specter requested before turning and leaving the house.

They stared on at this.

 ** _"What was that about?"_** Ai asked.

"He must have been talking about Oryx." Takeru realized.

Riley's eyes suddenly widened and she started trembling.

"Riley?" Casey asked.

"What Spencer said at the hospital." Riley whispered. "Oryx knew Ace's name."

"Hey yeah. He was interrupted when Kengo shut down the power." Casey realized.

"What if that's what Spencer was trying to tell us?" Riley asked fearfully. "What if Oryx tries to hurt Ace?"

"I don't know." Casey answered. "We better have Spencer with us just in case."

She nodded nervously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well, how was my acting master Gus?" Specter smirked.

"Very handy." Gus complemented. "You really know how to pull up an act."

"Thank you, and with the improved Parasites serving as Oryx's possession we'll eliminate all of our adversaries in one fell swoop." Specter stated calmly.

 ** _"Don't be too... confident."_** A injured Sardon smirked. **_"Your useless bug... Does not know... How to respond, and act... As the Hive King."_**

"Perhaps, but they don't know how Oryx acts either." the Doktor pointed out.

 ** _"But I do."_ **Sardon smirked. ** _"I... Worked for the idiot... Until I rebelled."_**

 ** _"Are you offering to help us?"_** Dark Mist inquired.

 ** _"Isn't it that obvious slime?"_** Sardon growled. **_"I wouldn't work for weaklings like yourselves."_**

"Then why bother pointing out you worked for Oryx if it changes nothing?" Viper questioned.

 ** _"Like I'll ever tell."_** Sardon smirked.

"Sounds like you need more torture. Do what you want Marik." Gus ordered. "Doktor."

"Yes?" the Doktor asked while Marik smirked sadistically.

"How long will this parasite be complete?" Gus asked.

"A few weeks." The Doktor answered.

Gus nodded, "Get to work."

"Of course, I'll begin immediately." the Doktor nodded.

With that they get to work.

* * *

 _1 week later..._

Ace woke up to the sound of someone throwing up.

"Huh?" Ace asked before going to the bathroom. "Are you ok?"

He sees Blue Frost was leaning over the toilet breathing. Ace's eyes widened and he ran into his parents room. "Mommy, daddy. Big sis is sick."

"Huh?" Ray asked yawning after she just got up. "Who?"

"Blue Frost, she's in the bathroom but I think she's really sick." Ace answered.

Hearing that Ray smiled as she grabbed something, and walked to the bathroom, "Blue Frost?"

She threw up again before groaning. Ray patted her back as she asked, "Are can get some water?"

Ace nodded before running off. While that happened Ray placed the item she grabbed in Blue Frost's hand. Blue Frost weakly looked at it.

A small tab.

"Tell me when your done." Ray smiled as she walked out closing the door.

Blue Frost blushed seeing it.

A few minutes later she walked out and silently handed it to Ray while going to Purple Poison's room.

Ray looked, and smiled seeing it.

Positive on the tab.

 ** _"Purple?"_** Blue Frost asked nervously. ** _"Are you awake?"_**

She sees Purple Poison was sitting up yawning loudly, **_"Man... Great rest... But not as great when you were with me. You alright?"_**

Blue Frost blushed at that. **_"Yes and no... um... we did it."_**

 ** _"Huh? Did what?"_ **Purple Poison asked to tired to remember.

 ** _"... I'm pregnant."_** Blue Frost explained.

A pause.

Purple Poison blinked having the news snapped him fully awake.

 ** _"I..."_ **Blue Frost started uncertainly before looking down.

 ** _"... Come over here."_**

Blue Frost walked up to him slowly. **_"I... I didn't think this far, what do we do?"_**

Purple Poison then embraced her. She gently hugged him back.

 ** _"Remember the times we have helped Ray while she was pregnant with Ace?"_** Purple Poison asked.

 ** _"Of course."_** Blue Frost nodded.

Purple Poison smiled, **_"Well that's what we will do for you."_**

She started tearing up before hugging him. ** _"Thank you."_**

 ** _"No thank you Blue Frost."_** Purple Poison smiled before someone knocked. **_"Come in."_**

Who entered was Ace who was carrying a glass of water.

 ** _"Ace... thank you."_** Blue Frost smiled while wiping her eyes.

Ace nodded as he asked, "Are you gonna get better?"

Purple Poison chuckled, **_"Don't worry. She's not sick."_**

 ** _"He's right, well sort of."_** Blue Frost smiled as she gently put a hand on her stomach.

Ace looked confused seeing this.

 ** _"The two of us are going to be parents."_ **Purple Poison smiled.

Ace looked shocked hearing that.

 ** _"Are you ok Acey?"_** Blue Frost asked.

"Your gonna be a mommy, and daddy?" Ace asked.

 _ **"Yeah, we are."** _Purple Poison nodded.

Ace blushed before asking, "C-Can I... Touch your tummy please?"

 _ **"Ok, but you won't feel anything yet."** _Blue Frost told him.

Ace nodded before placing a hand on Blue Frost's stomach.

"Oh hi Dawn, is little Ace up?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah he's in Blue Frost, and Purple Poison's room." Dawn answered the voice.

"Thanks." the voice said before someone walked up. "Hi little Ace."

They turned over seeing it was Sandy.

"Hi... Sandy." Ace smiled blushing a little.

She walked up and kissed his cheek. "Are you busy?"

Ace blushed from the kiss, "N-No."

"There's a movie playing and I thought we could go see it together." Sandy explained. "That is, if you want to."

Ace smiled saying, "I would like that."

 ** _"You two have fun, we'll take care of Amy while you're out Ace."_** Blue Frost smiled.

"Okay big sis." Ace smiled before blinking, "Oh Sandy there is great news."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Big sis Blue Frost. She p- uh pre-" Ace stammered before asking Blue Frost, "What was it called?"

 ** _"Pregnant."_** Blue Frost answered causing Sandy's eyes to widen.

"Wow, congratulations." Sandy said politely.

Blue Frost smiled, ** _"Ah thank you."_**

Sandy smiled before walking out with Ace.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then...**

 **bopdog111: The Akabas are having a new member join the family.**

 **Ulrich362: True, it'll be great news for everyone.**

 **bopdog111: Blue Frost, and Purple Poison are now having a little bundle of joy on their own.**

 **Ulrich362: Then again not everything is looking up.**

 **bopdog111: The Doktor and Gus are looking into something.**

 **Ulrich362: Something bad, but for now see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	44. Tragedy in Place! True Heritage!

**bopdog111: Hello guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Time for more of this, and things are very interesting.**

 **bopdog111: Blue Frost is now expecting herself.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, I wonder how the rest of the family will react to that news. Why don't we find out, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs**

* * *

 ** _"Do the others know?"_** Purple Poison asked suddenly.

Blue Frost shook her head no.

 ** _"We should probably let them know."_** Purple Poison admitted. **_"I'll let the boys know if you can let White Wing and Dawn know?"_**

Blue Frost smiled nodding.

Purple Poison smiled before kissing her cheek.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Everyone had gathered in the living room.

 ** _"What's going on?"_** White Wing asked confused.

 ** _"What's going on... is Purple and I are going to be parents."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Everyone blinked.

 ** _"You heard her."_** Purple Poison smiled. ** _"Our family will be getting a little bit bigger, and it's all thanks to someone putting the idea in her head."_**

Everyone turned to Sarah as he said that.

Sarah looked away blushing a little, "I-I was only joking... Since Ray brought it up..."

 ** _"But you were right, we aren't in any way related. So in a way we should be thanking you."_** Blue Frost smiled gently.

Sarah blushed deeper before running to her room in embarrassment.

"Sarah!" Declan called before running after her.

"...Give her a few minutes." Riley told them.

 ** _"We... we're not mad though."_** Blue Frost explained sadly. _**"And seeing Ray and Rin so happy..."**_

"She knows your not mad." Ray explained to her. "She's just feeling a bit embarrassed."

 _ **"That makes sense."**_ Purple Poison nodded.

Dawn then smiled, "So this means I'm getting a new baby brother or sister again?"

 ** _"Yup."_** Purple Poison smiled.

"How did Ace react?" Dawn smiled.

 ** _"He was really excited."_ **Blue Frost smiled. **_"He asked to feel my tummy but there's nothing to feel yet."_**

"Kids like them can't resist. Remember the time Rin told us?" Casey smiled. "Riley, and Alex asked."

Riley blushed slightly remembering that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Ace and Sandy were walking to the theater.

"W-What kind of movie you like to watch?" Ace asked his girlfriend.

"There's a new comedy I thought we could see together." Sandy answered. _'Actually, I think it was called a romantic comedy but we're dating so it should be ok. Kids are allowed to see it.'_

Ace nodded as they arrived. Just before they got in line though Ace suddenly started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ace!? What is it?" Sandy asked concerned as everyone looked over.

He just kept screaming until he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Ace! Please someone! He needs help please! He needs a doctor!" Sandy begged the people.

Most people stared but one of them nodded and moved to call an ambulance while Sandy felt Ace's forehead only to almost get burned.

"Gah!" She pulled her hand back waving it around to cool it as she said, "Ace your running a bad fever!"

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and a family directed them towards Ace.

"Please you gotta help!" Sandy begged the ambulence.

"Young lady, do you know where his parents are?" one of the medics asked as two others moved Ace onto a stretcher.

"There still at home! We're going to a theater, and he suddenly screamed!" Sandy answered.

"Get in touch with them and let them know what's going on." the medic told her as they drove Ace to the hospital.

Sandy looked on crying before she ran to the Akaba residence. Inside Dawn was talking excitedly with Blue Frost about her baby. Suddenly the door was slammed opened.

"Huh?" Dawn asked turning to the door.

Sandy was sweating, and was crying while breathing from her hard run.

 ** _"Sandy, where's Ace?"_** Blue Frost asked.

"He's... He's at the..." Sandy said trying to catch her breath.

"Sandy, what happened?" Dawn asked.

Sandy after catching her breath cried, "Ace! He's at the Hospital!"

"What?" Dawn asked in horror.

 ** _"I'll let everyone know, you two go make see him."_** Blue Frost told the two girls.

They nodded running out. Blue Frost meanwhile ran to let everyone know what Sandy told them.

* * *

The two girls arrived at the hospital.

"Yes?" the nurse at the front desk asked seeing them. "How can... wait Dawn Akaba? Room 324, intensive care."

Dawn nodded as they both ran to the room where the nurse said. They arrived to see Ace hooked up to a bunch of machines monitoring his vitals and all of them were going crazy while his temperature read 103.2. Dawn gasped in horror seeing him like this.

"Big sis!" called a voice.

They turned.

Everyone was running up to them with Terri, Alex, Kelly, and Lilly all looking really scared.

"Big sis, what's wrong with Ace?" Alex asked fearfully.

Dawn started crying before pointing at the answer not trusting her voice. She looked before her eyes widened and she started tearing up before just turning and crying as Terri, Kelly, and Lilly all did the same thing.

"What happened?" Celina asked in shock as Rin, and Lulu turned away crying.

"I don't know..." Sandy choked out. "We were about to go to the theater when he just started screaming."

"Are the doctors able to find out?" Yuya asked them.

"We don't know." Dawn answered before she started sobbing again. "Acey..."

Sandy walked, and carefully hold his hand crying softly. Ace's hand was burning and all of his vitals were going crazy... it looked as though he would die at any moment. Sandy cried softly, "Please... Someone... Save him..."

* * *

 _ _Meanwhile..__

 _"Well Doktor, what's going on?"_ Yami Marik questioned. _"You said the boy would be your puppet, this does not look like a puppet."_

"I don't understand. Why isn't it taking effect!?" The Dotkor called wanting to know what's going on.

Sardon then started to laugh.

 ** _"Something amuses you?"_** Dark Mist inquired.

 _ **"Seeing how foolish you all are..."**_ Sardon smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Viper questioned. "Wait, you know what's going on don't you?"

Sardon only continued to laugh.

"Answer us, what is it you know?" Viper questioned.

"Master Gus, do you know what's going on?" Specter inquired.

Sardon smirked, **_"It's simple... That boy is not a complete human no. He is also part Duel Spirit."_**

 _"What?"_ Yami Marik questioned. _"Impossible!"_

"Have you gone mad!" Viper shouted. "There's no way that can be true!"

 ** _"That was a very bad joke Master Gus, anyone can clearly see the boy is human just as so many others."_ **Dark Mist pointed out.

"I agree with them completely, perhaps you're simply exhausted because something like that simply cannot make sense." the Doktor told him. "Humans and Duel Spirits are fundamentally different."

Specter meanwhile looked at the image of Ace they'd been watching thoughtfully.

Master Gus stayed silent before he revealed, "The Demon speaks the truth."

"Master Gus, how do you know this?" Specter asked.

"Duel Spirit, and Human separately can fallen prey to the Parasite no matter how strong their minds are." Master Gus answered. "However hybrids of those two can create a Duelist, and Warrior of unbelievable power that the Parasites can't control them."

 _"But that doesn't explain how he could be one of those hybrids."_ Yami Marik stated as frowned. _"True his siblings, those dragons are Duel Spirits but they're not related to him and his parents are humans. It just makes no sense."_

Dark Mist sneered, **_"We need answers."_**

"And how do you propose we get them? In case you've forgotten, they don't exactly trust us." Specter pointed out. "Master Gus, how should we proceed?"

"You will blend in like before since they are clear to trust you." Master Gus answered. "Get answers."

"Of course." Specter nodded only for none of them to notice the image of Casey gasp.

* * *

 _At the hospital..._

"Wait... that feels like..." Casey whispered before his eyes widened in horror.

"Casey?" Riley asked worried.

"This... it's just like with Amanda." Casey told her. "There's another one of those new parasites nearby."

Riley widen her eyes hearing that. Casey took a slow breath to try and calm down before looking around only for his eyes to widen even wider. "Ace!"

"Is Ace...?" Riley asked shocked.

"I think so." Casey nodded.

"We better do something!" Takeru called hearing that.

 ** _"How? We can't get rid of the Parasite without defeating Ace and he's in no condition to duel."_** Flame pointed out.

"Don't remind me!" Takeru told him. "I'm trying to think."

"Well obviously the biggest question is why he's reacting like that to the Parasite when nobody else did." Yuto pointed out. "At least, I don't remember anyone else getting sick."

"Yeah none of us reacted like that." Gale remembered.

"It doesn't make..." Ray started before pausing. _'Wait a second...'_

"Ray?" Yusaku asked seeing her.

She turned to Zarc. "Do... do you think it might be because of wh..."

Suddenly Ace's heart rate dropped to zero for a few seconds only to start again as his temperature momentarily jumped to 105 before dropping back to 103.1.

"ACE!" Sandy cried in horror seeing that.

Dawn and her aspects all started sobbing seeing that as Yuto clenched his fists.

"This can't be real."

"Get a doctor here now!" Gale cried.

Yugo nodded before running off just as Akira, Skye, and an unknown girl approached them.

"What's going on?" Skye asked. "We saw Yugo, Rin, and Alex race past like something terrible was happening."

"Ace was attacked by a Parasite but he reacted differently." Ryoken answered.

"What?" the girl asked in surprise. "Then doesn't he need surgery to remove it?"

"Not that kind of Parasite." Ryoken said before asking, "Hey who are you?"

"My name's Miyu... Aqua's partner." the girl answered as Ray quietly walked off with White Wing.

They all looked shocked hearing that.

Lightning emerged as he said, **_"So Windy freed you from the virus I made..."_**

"Yes." Akira nodded. "He did."

"Your Ignis was really helpful for Ace." Mason told Miyu.

"Oh... that's good." Miyu mentioned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"White Wing... I..." Ray started uncertainly before closing her eyes. "Do you think this happened because of what Ace is?"

White Wing looked surprised hearing that.

"I just can't think of any other reason this would have happened." Ray admitted before tearing up. "My baby boy..."

White Wing looked down as she said, "I think it could... Duel Spirits, and Humans together have incredible power themselves but combined..."

Ray's eyes suddenly widened before she whispered a single word. "Dawn!"

White Wing turned to her. Ray was in tears as White Wing realized what Ray was thinking, if it was because Ace was half Duel Spirit, the same thing could happen to Dawn.

 ** _"Oh Ray."_** White Wing said feeling bad.

"Is... is this all my fault?" Ray choked out.

 _ **"No don't ever think that."**_ White Wing told her.

"But I'm the one who... both times I..." Ray started before sobbing again.

White Wing rubbed her back to comfort her.

"What if... what if he doesn't wake up?" Ray whispered.

 ** _"He will."_ **White Wing said to her softly.

Ray tried to wipe her eyes as they walked back but just kept crying. White Wing kept on rubbing her back. They arrived to see the others had arrived and Zarc was arguing with a doctor. Dawn was being comforted by Haru as he rubbed her back.

"Why is this happening?" Dawn asked miserably. "Acey didn't do anything wrong."

"No... He didn't." Haru agreed.

"Mr. Akaba I understand how you feel but if his condition doesn't change for the better... you don't want to make your son suffer do you?" the doctor asked getting Ray's attention. "If it comes to that you may have consider what I told you."

"What's he talking about?" Skye asked hearing that.

"I'm not killing my son!" Zarc stated angrily. "I know what's wrong with him I just... I can't figure out why it did this."

"When it comes to it you need to decide." The doctor told him.

Zarc just looked down as the doctor walked off before turning to where Ace was still in horrible shape.

"Why did the Doktor do this to him?" Mason asked angry.

"A doctor?" Miyu asked in confusion. _'What do you mean, the doctors are trying to help."_

"Not that kind of doctor. Doktor with a k." Bonnie empathised.

Suddenly Terri's eyes widened in horror while Alex started tearing up. Hart, and Leo embraced them when they saw that.

"It's our fault... we saved mommy and aunt Lulu." Alex realized.

"No Alex don't think like that." Leo told her. "That's nothing be ashamed of."

"But she's right, the Doktor made the Parasites stronger because of us... we're the reason he's hurting Ace now." Terri said sadly. "It is our fault."

"Don't think that way Terri." Hart told her. "It isn't that."

"Then why did he go after Ace, Hart?" Terri questioned. "Why him?"

Shay clenched his fist, "When I find him I'll card, and rip him to shreds!"

SLAP!

They turned startled. Lulu had tears in her eyes as she had slapped Shun. "Never say that!"

"Lulu..." Shay trailed off.

Her eyes were full of tears. "Not after last time... not again."

"Where can we find him is the question." Kite pointed out. "Where is he?"

"He's with Dark Mist, but they could be anywhere." Yugo frowned.

"That's what he asked." Rin pointed out.

"I know, I just meant... Mir!" Yugo cried suddenly.

"Mir? What about her?" Alex asked.

"If anybody could help us figure out why this happened to Ace and might be able to help it's her." Yugo explained. "Maybe she can do something."

"She's at the Synchro Dimension with Jarrod right now." Casey nodded.

"Should we..." Yusaku started before Yuki's phone started to ring.

Yuki answered, "Hello."

"Ah Yuki-boy, I'm glad I caught you. Are you and your lovely family able to stop by my island?" Pegasus inquired.

"Stop at Duelist Kingdom? What for?" Yuki asked.

"Why to congratulate your nephew of course, he's improved Duel Monsters in a way I never dreamed possible and I wanted to personally thank him." Pegasus answered calmly. "Not to mention the countless people he's helped in his five short years of life, he's a remarkable person."

"Uh... We can't." Yuki told him.

"Nonsense, I'll have a helicopter prepared to meet you all soon." Pegasus mentioned calmly.

"Not what I meant Pegasus. I mean we really can't get there right now." Yuki told him. "Ace is..."

He turned to Gale who nodded sadly.

"Ace is in a urgent condition, and is in the hospital." Yuki finished.

The line was silent for a moment.

"I see... well if there's anything I can do to help just tell me."

"Thanks Pegasus." Yuki said.

"Of course." Pegasus mentioned before hanging up.

"You all should go home for now... I'll stay here." Zarc told the group.

"Zarc?" Yugo asked.

"I'll be alright Yugo." Zarc told him. "Besides, you have a baby to worry about."

They nodded hearing that. Zarc watched them leave before turning to Ace who was sleeping but clearly looked to be in agony.

 _'Ace...'_ He gritted his teeth seeing this.

* * *

 _Later in the Xyz Dimension..._

Hart clench his hand in anger, "I feel so helpless..."

Terri started to cry as she hugged him. Hart hugged his girlfriend back. Yuto suddenly clenched his fists before walking to the phone and dialing. "Vector you better pick up."

The phone ringed a few times before, "Hello?"

"Vector, it's Yuto. How soon can you, the rest of the Barian Emperors, Yuma, and everybody get here?" Yuto asked quickly.

"Why what's going on?" Vector asked.

"I'll tell you when you all get here." Yuto told him. "Just... come as fast as you guys can."

"Okay." Vector answered before hanging up.

Yuto hung up too before closing his eyes. "He's with Dark Mist... so maybe, the Emperors, Astral, the Arclights, and Dr. Faker working together can use the card to help us reach them. It's the only thing I can think of right now to try and help Ace."

* * *

 _Several Minutes later..._

The Emperors along with Yuma arrived.

"... Ace is in bad shape." Yuto told them. "He could die."

"What happened?" Yuma asked shocked.

"One of those Parasites, but instead brainwashing Ace it's killing him." Yuto explained. "He's in Paradise City hospital right now."

"You want us to use our powers to help him?" Shark guessed.

"No, I was hoping your powers could teleport us to Dark Mist. The Doktor is with him and if we can beat him... I think that might help Ace." Yuto explained. "Honestly, I was thinking the Arclights and Dr. Faker could help too."

"It will take a while..." Vector told him.

"But it might work?" Terri asked hopefully.

"It might. Or it can bring Dark Mist to us." Rio answered.

Terri nodded before tearing up. "Why is this happening? He's a good person, Ace never hurt anybody."

Hart patted her back.

 ** _"It's happening because of what Ace is... and what Bruno, you, and your sisters are Terri."_ **Black Fang said suddenly.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): The five magicians, and Ray talked after they went home and each Magician went to their respective families. They decided to reveal everything after what happened.)**

"Huh?" Terri asked confused.

 ** _"It's... really complicated, but you're not human Terri, and neither is Yuto."_** Black Fang told her.

"Not Human?" Lulu asked confused.

"That's right, you see it's because... Zarc isn't human, the five of us created a humanoid Duel Spirit. When he was split apart, you and the others were each the same as one of us. You are the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Yuto." Black Fang revealed.

Yuto looked shocked at this as Terri looked at her hands.

"I'm... Part Duel Spirit?" Terri asked shocked.

Black Fang nodded. **_"Yeah, you are. Actually, we think that's why this is happening to Ace, the Parasite can control humans, and as for Duel Spirits... they equip to monsters so that could explain Yuto, but for someone like you or Ace... it's the only thing we could come up with at least. Sorry for lying to you for so long."_**

Terri looked at her hands as she teared up, "Hart?"

Hart just hugged her.

"Am... Am I a... f-f..." Terri stuttered to say the next word.

"Of course not." Hart interjected before kissing her gently. "You never could be."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the other four Dimensions..._

The other girls we're in tears as their boyfriends comforted them.

 _ **'Was telling them...'**_ Double Iris thought.

 ** _'... A mistake?...'_** White Wing thought.

 _ **'...They deserved to know, we all agreed but...'** _Blue Frost thought.

 ** _'... It's destroying them, completely.'_** Purple Poison thought sadly.

Eventually they decided to give them time.

"Yuya, Stacy?" Zuzu asked uncertainly.

They turned to her.

"Can... is there anything I can do?" Zuzu asked them.

Yuya smiled, "It's okay Zuzu. We'll be fine."

Zuzu looked unsure but nodded. Stacy hugged her. Zuzu smiled hugging her back.

 ** _"Well... now you know everything, and probably hate us... you have every right to after all."_** Double Iris frowned.

"Hate you? Why do you think that?" Yuya smiled to him.

 ** _"Weren't you listening Yuya? You're not human!"_** Double Iris shouted before breaking down into tears. **_"The five of us did something that we never should have, and the nine of them are in danger of dying."_**

"So? That doesn't mean we hate you." Yuya assured.

 ** _"And if Stacy ends up like Ace? Or if they all die Yuya?"_ **Double Iris questioned. **_"We shouldn't have ever created Zarc, it was a mistake."_**

"Just take a deep breath." Zuzu told him.

He turned to her before closing his eyes. ** _"I... I need to be alone."_**

They nodded understanding.

Double Iris walked out of the house.

"So... what do we do now?" Yuya asked uncertainly. "How can we help Ace?"

"Beating the Doktor." Stacy looked down. "But where is he?"

"I wish I knew." Yuya frowned.

Stacy started crying, "Ace didn't... Didn't do anything wrong."

"No he didn't." Zuzu agreed hugging her.

Yuya clenched his hands saying, "I feel so useless."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension..._

Alex hugged White Wing.

 ** _"Alex... I'm so sorry."_** White Wing apologized tearing up. **_"We shouldn't have lied for so long."_**

"I forgive you." Alex smiled to her.

"... So what do we do now?" Rin asked.

"Hopefully figure something to stop that Parasite." Yugo answered clenching his fist.

"Aa aa?" Bruno asked before starting to cry.

Alex walked, and cradled her brother. "It's okay Bruno."

"Ma ma..." Bruno said with tears in his eyes.

She smiled down at him before kissing his forehead.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Isn't good for Ace.**

 **Ulrich362: No it isn't.**

 **bopdog111: Can the Emperors get to Dark Mist?**

 **Ulrich362: And even if they can there's no way of knowing what will happen.**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out next time. Be sure to review!**


	45. Helping Ace! Sadistic Nature!

**bopdog111: Okay guys, we're gonna see if Ace gets the help he needs.**

 **Ulrich362: Though considering how they're trying to help him... it doesn't look likely.**

 **bopdog111: They need to stay careful.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Yuto's plan everyone had gone back to the hospital only for Ace's condition to have not improved at all. Sandy had kept a hold on his hand the whole time.

"... I'm sorry." Mir apologized sadly.

"Don't be sorry Mir." Jarrod told her patting her back.

"You don't get it, these new Parasites... the ones you can't get rid of without dueling... it's my fault they exist." Mir told him. "We could have saved Ace by now... but I changed them."

"Don't worry Mir. You did nothing that made them like this." Larsa told her.

"Not like this, but I'm the one who showed him they could be changed... Rank-Up-Magic Parasite Force... by making that card, I caused this." Mir told him. "The Parasite that infected Tate was different, I don't know how, but it switched his emotions instead of what the Parasites normally did. Love and hate were swapped."

"It still ain't your fault." Jarrod repeated.

She embraced him. "Thank you."

 ** _"There's really nothing we can do?"_** Aqua asked sadly.

"Just until Yuto's plan can work." Hart answered.

"We... we should help too, after everything Ace did." Miyu admitted.

 ** _"We are."_ **Windy told her.

"She's right." Erika agreed before looking at her cards. "If beating this Doktor can save him... the six of us will do it."

"I agree, it's our turn to lend a hand." Takeru nodded.

 ** _"About time too."_** Lightning nodded. _ **"What say you Earth?"**_

 ** _"... I can't."_** Earth said quietly.

"You can stick with me." Larsa offered with a smile.

Earth nodded calmly as he entered Larsa's duel disc.

"Alright, so Yusaku, Takeru, Mason, Erika, Miyu, Jin, and Larsa will go?" Ryoken asked. "Anyone else?"

Sandy stood up, "I will too."

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

Sandy nodded. "Little Ace did much for us, and I did little in repaying him... I will help him!"

"Well, we can't do anything yet so... should we practice?" Miyu asked.

 ** _"Yeah that sounds right."_** Ai nodded.

"Miyu?" Sandy asked the girl. "Should we see what you can do?"

"Huh?" Miyu asked in surprise. "I... guess so."

"Well... Your the only one out of the Lost Incident People to not duel." Sandy told her.

"Alright, then um... Takeru?" Miyu asked. "Do you mind?"

Takeru smiled, "Not at all."

Miyu smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

 _After the duel..._

In the end Miyu claimed the win.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Miyu admitted. "Everyone except Skye told me Ice Barrier was a weak deck."

"There's no such thing as a worthless card." Alex smiled. "It's how you use it that counts. That's what Yusei always said."

"Yeah, you have a good point." Miyu smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"You... who are you? Wait, what are you... no, NOOO!"

* * *

 _With Dawn and her sisters..._

Dawn was looking out of Ace worried.

"It's not right to make him suffer like this." they overheard a doctor say. "The boy must be in agony, I know it's hard but that's truly what's best for him."

"I know, but unless they give us their approval we can't do anything but let him lay there on the verge of death." another doctor added.

"I know killing your child is terrible but that's not living at all, I'm going to speak with his father again." the first doctor said calmly.

Dawn grunted hearing that as tears picked up again.

"It'll be ok, we just need stop the Doktor." Kelly mentioned. "If we all work together like before we can do that."

"Why would they ask something as heartless as that?" Terri asked angered by the doctors saying that.

Alex looked down. "They probably think we're being mean to Ace."

"Or..." Stacy looked down. "They probably don't want Ace to suffer longer."

"Then what do we do?" Lilly asked angrily

Dawn took Ace's hand as she said, "Acey... I will help you..."

Suddenly Ace's duel disc started to glow.

"Huh?" Lilly asked noticing it.

It seemed to be coming from Ace's deck.

"Hey... A-Ace's Deck!" Lilly cried as the other girls noticed.

Dawn walked over and picked it up revealing a single glowing card and a note that fell to the floor

Dis, Ancient Lord of the Burning Abyss.

"A Burning Abyss Card...?" Alex asked shocked.

"Why would Ace have that?" Stacy asked.

Alex sees the note as she picked it up, and started to read it.

"Dear big sis Dawn, I really hope you like this big sis, mommy helped me a lot while I made it, another special card for you. I think its strong and mommy says you'll love it. I love you big sis, happy birthday. Love Acey." Alex read.

Dawn looked shocked before looking at Dis.

* * *

 _Dis, Ancient Lord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _This card can only be summoned by the Ritual Spell "Descent into the Burning Abyss", and cannot be summoned by other methods. This card cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by your opponent's spell and trap cards. While this card is face-up on your field: You can once per turn, add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your deck to your hand, and if you do shuffle 1 card on the field into its owner's deck. "Burning Abyss" cards can activate their effects when summoned or destroyed. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" Extra Deck monster, or one "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss" ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

Dawn started to sob as she said, "A-Acey... This... This card is great... I-I love it..."

Her sisters all hugged her. Dawn continued crying as they done this.

"He'll be ok big sis, I promise." Terri told her.

Dawn continued sobbing.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Dawn was sleeping on the chair beside Ace's bed.

"Dawn? Dawn you need to get up."

"H-Huh...?" Dawn started to wake up.

It was Ray but her eyes were red. "Come on Dawn... we need to go home."

"M-Mommy? Y-Your eyes..." Dawn said worried.

"That's what happens when you spend so much time crying Dawn." Ray explained sadly. "Astral and the others are still trying to help us find the Doktor but it could be a few more days... maybe longer."

"I-I can't leave Acey... I-I founded out- What he w-wanted to give me f-for my B-Birthday..." Dawn sobbed.

Ray's eyes widened slightly as she hugged her. "Oh Dawn. I'm so sorry."

Dawn hugged her back sobbing. Ray held her as the two of them walked out of the room. "Dawn, do you remember when Ace said his first word?"

Dawn sniffed as she thinks about it.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Still watching him Dawn?" Zarc chuckled._

 _Dawn smiled nodding, "Yeah!"_

 _"Has he done anything except stare at the ceiling or you though?" Ray asked._

 _"No." Dawn answered. "I tried getting him to play but he doesn't seem that interested."_

 _"So you're just going to watch him all day?" Zarc smiled._

 _"I'm trying to get him to play." Dawn smiled as she picked Ace up, "Ain't that right Acey?"_

 _He stared at her in confusion before trying to move closer to her._ _Dawn giggled seeing this. Ace started to laugh hearing that._

 _"Ah I love hearing you laugh Acey! I wish you can talk!" Dawn smiled hugging him close._

 _He tried to hug her back. "Dawn."_

 _The three froze at this._

 _"...Huh?" Dawn asked shocked before asking Ace, "Ace? Can you say that again?"_

 _"Dawn. Dawn." Ace repeated before hugging her again._

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Five older sisters not including Dawn, Zarc, Ray, their aspects, and the Magicians... Ace has heard Dawn so often it was always going to be his first word.)**

 _Dawn looked shocked before she smiled saying to her parents, "Mommy, Daddy did you two hear that!?"_

 _They nodded._

 _"We did Dawn." Ray smiled._

 _"He said his first word, and my name!" Dawn cried hugging Ace, "I love you, Acey!"_

 _Ace giggled even more. "Dawn."_

 _Zarc and Ray just smiled watching their children._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

Dawn started crying again when she remembered. Ray closed her eyes. "It'll be ok Dawn, I promise."

"A-Acey please be okay." Dawn sniffed.

Ray gently hugged her again before...

"Alright, where is he?" questioned a voice.

They turned to see.

It was an angry looking Ernesto. "Alright, where is he hiding?"

"W-Who are you?" Dawn asked him.

"Ernesto Gotham, now I'm only asking one more time." Ernesto told her. "Where is that pathetic brat Ace Akaba hiding?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ray asked sternly at him.

"Payback, I'm going to make him wish he was never born... maybe he'll join that freak Amy too." Ernesto answered coldly.

"Your not touching my son." Ray told him sternly. "He did so much for us, and he never deserved all the bad things that happened to him. He made Link Summoning, created great cards, and act really great around everyone. He never deserved one of his friends being dead, or him being placed in this condition."

"He deserves to end up dead." Ernesto replied coldly. "Now stop making up things and bring him here so I can get my revenge for what he did."

"And what did he done to you that made you so angry?" Ray asked him.

"He humiliated me by beating me in our last duel. That's why I'm going to use these new cards to make sure he never does anything again." Ernesto answered. "Now stop stalling and tell me where to find him."

"As I said before your not touching my son." Ray told him again.

"Fine, then I'll just have to take my revenge by wiping you out." Ernesto told her before smirking. "Ace just got you killed old hag."

Dawn angered got in front of Ray, "You stop that you big bully!"

Ernesto just ignored her. "Last chance, where's Ace?"

"We will not tell." Ray answered.

Ernesto glared at her before activating his Duel Disc. Ray, and Dawn activated their's.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: One Who Gets in Our Way by Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Ray: 4000**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Ernesto: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"I don't know why you have problems with my son but you're not touching him." Ray said seriously.

Ernesto 1st Turn:

"I'm going to do much more than that, I'll kill him and it starts with the card Temple of Bloodlust." Ernesto declared as the hospital became a temple depicting countless acts of violence and death.

* * *

 _Temple of Bloodlust_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _(Effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"What is... This place?" Dawn asked in shock as they looked around.

"Ace Akaba's tomb." Ernesto stated. "I summon the Sadistic Swordsman in attack mode."

As Ernesto said that a blood-soaked swordsman with a sharp sword and a cruel smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

 _Sadistic Swordsman_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Temple of Bloodlust". This card must attack all opposing monsters each turn. If this card destroys a monster in battle inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's life points._

* * *

"Hey what the!?" Ray asked shocked. "How did you...?"

"My field spell, but that's just the start. Though two facedown cards is enough to end my move." Ernesto told them.

Ray told Dawn, "Dawn let me go first for us."

Ray 1st Turn:

Ray drew before she said, "I'll summon Natural Mouse!"

A mouse appeared.

* * *

 _Natural Mouse_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When this card is destroyed: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand_

* * *

"Your fighting with a mouse?" Ernesto questioned. "You must want Ace to die."

"You know what they say." Ray told him. "Big things come from small packages."

Ernesto just rolled his eyes at that. Ray then said, "I set 3 cards. Your move Dawn."

Ernesto turned to Dawn with a smirk.

Dawn looked troubled seeing the smirk before she drew.

Dawn 1st Turn:

"Okay I'll summon Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called as the fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn.  
_ _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

Ray moved closer to protect her.

"Now two face-downs." Dawn ended.

* * *

 **Ray: 4000**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Eernesto: 8000**

* * *

Ernesto 2nd Turn:

"Which means it's my turn again, and now I'll have Sadistic Swordsman attack Natural Mouse." Ernesto declared as his monster smirked before slashing through Ray's Mouse.

Ray grunted saying, "When my mouse is destroyed I can add a spell to my hand."

Suddenly the Sadistic Swordsman smirked as his blade continued and scratched Ray's arm causing it to bleed.

 **(Ray: 3800)**

"Agh!" Ray cried holding her arm.

"Mom!?" Dawn asked shocked.

"My Swordsman isn't satisfied just attacking your monsters, he'll slowly cut away at your life points 200 at a time until you lose." Ernesto revealed as they noticed all the safety features on his duel disc had been turned off. "Now then, my Sadistic Swordsman can attack all of your monsters so say goodbye to Farfa!"

Swordsman destroyed Farfa as it cut Dawn's left cheek as she yelped holding it. **(Dawn: 3800)**

Then Swordsman vanished.

"What the?" Ernesto questioned. "What did you do?"

"When Farfa is sent to the graveyard then 1 monster on the field is removed." Dawn answered before revealing her face-down, "Burial From a Different Dimension!"

* * *

 _Burial from a Different Dimension_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard._

* * *

"You little..." Ernesto growled as Sadistic Swordsman entered the graveyard. "I play Sadistic Slash! By banishing Sadistic Swordsman this trap not only deals you 3000 points of damage it lets me add a spell to my hand."

* * *

 _Sadistic Slash_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you have a "Sadistic Swordsman" in the graveyard. Banish that monster and then inflict 3000 points of damage to your opponent, then you can add one spell from your deck to your hand. You cannot summon the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Ray called, "I play the trap card, Fusion Guard!"

* * *

 _Fusion Guard_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and randomly send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"This negates the damage you tried to inflict!" Ray called.

Ernesto glared at her. "Fine, I end my move."

Ray 2nd Turn:

Ray drew, and asked "You okay Dawn?"

She nodded but held her cheek.

"Okay... I'll summon out Natural Tiger!" Ray called as the Tiger appeared.

* * *

 _Natural Tiger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Earth/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Natural" Monster from your hand. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon for a "Natural" Monster you can add 1 "En Winds" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Fine, it won't help you." Ernesto told her.

"Well my Tiger is summoned I can summon another Natural from my hand." Ray told him. "Such as Natural Bird!"

The bird appeared.

* * *

 _Natural Bird_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is destroyed add 1 "En Birds" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Ernesto's eyes widened seeing the monsters. "Two at once and that's a tuner!"

"Now Bird, Tiger attack him directly!" Ray called.

Ernesto braced himself as the attacks hit.

 **(Ernesto: 4700)**

"My field spell's effect activates, once every turn when I take damage one of you takes the same damage so that birds 1900 attack points are being dealt to the little girl's life points."

"What?" Dawn asked shocked before she yelped. **(Dawn: 1700)**

"Dawn! I'm so sorry!" Ray called.

"Anything else you want to try?" Ernesto taunted.

Ray glared, "I play my face-down, Urgent Tuning!"

* * *

 _Urgent Tuning_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

Ernesto glared at her.

The Tiger, and Bird tuned.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"I Synchro Summon, Natural Parakeet!" Ray called as the Parakeet appeared on the field cawing.

* * *

 _Natural Parakeet_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: Target 1 monster you control, gain Life Points equal to half that target's ATK. If this card is destroyed you can add 1 "Natural" Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"2200?" Ernesto asked in shock.

"Go Parakeet attack him!" Ray called.

Ernesto winced as the attack hit.

 **(Ernesto: 2500)**

"Then I play the spell, Natural Life!" Ray called.

* * *

 _Natural Life_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control: The next player that goes first gains control of that monster until the end of their turn._

* * *

"Mommy." Dawn whispered with a smile.

"I end my turn." Ray ended as Parakeet flew to Dawn's side.

"Trap card open, Sadistic Choice!" Ernesto called. "Don't worry about the effect, I'll get to that when it becomes relevant."

* * *

 _Sadistic Choice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control "Temple of Bloodlust" you can activate the following effect: If your opponent declares a direct attack, they must first deal twice the amount of damage to another duelist in the match._

* * *

Dawn 2nd Turn:

Dawn drew as she called, "I'll summon Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

Alich appeared.

* * *

 _Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Dawn wait!" Ray cried before Alich shattered

"Ah man! Forgot!" Dawn cried having forgetting that.

"That just proves you're a weak duelist." Ernesto told her coldly.

"Hey don't talk that way to my daughter!" Ray scolded to him.

"She made an amateur mistake and now she can't wipe out my life points." Ernesto smirked.

"Then how bout this!?" Dawn called playing Tremendous Fire.

* * *

 _Tremendous Fire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points._

* * *

"I discard Sadistic Scholar to negate my damage and deal it to you instead." Ernesto countered.

"What?" Dawn asked shocked as she got burned crying out.

"Dawn!" Ray called as Dawn held her shoulder. **(Dawn: 0200)**

"Now then, are you finished?" Ernesto smirked coldly.

Dawn stared seriously before she called, "I play Parakeet's ability! I gain half her attack points to my Life Points!"

She glowed as it healed her. **(Dawn: 1300)**

"Oh, so that's what it does." Ernesto frowned.

"Now Parakeet attack!" Dawn called as Parakeet charged at Ernesto.

"You activated my Sadistic Choice trap card's effect, now then Dawn was it?" Ernesto smirked. "If you want to attack, then you have to deal 4400 points of damage to your dear mommy over there, but with the safety features removed that might be deadly."

Ray smirked as she shows the card she's discarding, Hanewata. Ernesto's eyes widened seeing that. "You... fine, I was going to save my next card for killing Ace but you two will have to do!"

The Parakeet charged as it attacked Ernesto as unaware to Ernesto the safety features on his Duel Disk were turned back on.

 **(Ernesto: 0100)**

"Alright, that's it you're both dead." Ernesto stated coldly.

Dawn looked un-eased as Parakeet flew back to Ray's field. Ray called, "I told ya before. There's no way I'm letting ya near my son!"

* * *

 **Ray: 3800**

 **Dawn: 1300**

 **Ernesto: 0100**

* * *

Ernesto 3rd Turn:

"Who said anything about that, first things first I summon Sadistic Dragonbone Knight!" Ernesto declared as a warrior wearing dragon bones as armor with a cold smirk appeared next to him.

* * *

 _Sadistic Dragonbone Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _This card can only be summoned while "Temple of Bloodlust" is in play. Once per turn, declare one Dragon-Type monster, this card is treated as that monster and gains its name, attack points, defense points, and effects until the end phase. This card cannot be destroyed in battle and you take no damage from attacks involving this card.__

* * *

"I use my Sadistic Dragonbone Knight to become Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!"

"Huh?" The two girls asked in shock.

"My Sadistic Dragonbone Knight can become any dragon I want, and this dragon will be the one that kills both your son, and your daughter." Ernesto declared. "Attack her directly!"

The dragon fired a blast as Dawn looked on in horror before she was hit crying out. **(Dawn: 0000)**

"Dawn!" Ray called as Dawn hit the ground.

Dawn then got up blinking as she asked, "I'm alive? I'm alive!"

"What, how?" Ernesto questioned in shock. "That's impossible, you should be dead!"

Dawn glared, "I don't know but I like it this way!"

Ernesto glared at her. "Fine, I set this and end but once the duel's over I'll be killing Ace Akaba."

Ray 3rd Turn:

Ray glared, "You'll have to get pass me first!"

She drew.

 _'Oh, I intend on doing just that.'_ Ernesto thought.

Ray then called, "And now I summon Natural Gardna!"

The Gardna appeared.

* * *

 _Natural Gardna_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is destroyed add 1 "Natural" Card from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"And then I use Parakeet's ability to gain Life Points equal to half Gardna's attack points!" Ray called.

"Huh?" Dawn asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Well for this spell." Ray called as she played a spell.

* * *

 _Natural Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When you do not gain Life Points from a card effect: You can target 1 monster on the field, destroy it._

* * *

"What does that do?" Ernesto questioned.

"When I don't gain Life Points from an effect then your monster is destroyed!" Ray called.

Ernesto's eyes widened as his monster shattered.

"Parakeet attack him!" Ray called as the Parakeet charged cawing eager to stop Ernesto.

Ernesto glared hatefully at her as the attack struck.

Ernesto: 0000

"I play the trap card Sadistic Duel, it activates if my life points hit zero and when it does I inflict 4000 points of damage to your life points!"

* * *

 _Sadistic Duel_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _If your life points drop to zero inflict 4000 points of damage to your opponent._

* * *

Ray's eyes widen as the trap struck but just like Dawn she's still alive, and uninjured.

* * *

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Dawn: 0000**

 **Ernesto: 0000**

 **DRAW.**

* * *

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Ernesto shouted.

That was before he finally noticed the safety features on his Duel Disk were turned on.

"What the, who messed with my Duel Disc?" Ernesto questioned before glaring at Dawn and Ray. "You did this somehow!"

"My Parakeet managed to do that." Ray glared. "You duel us fair, and square or get out."

"This isn't over, I'll be killing Ace soon enough." Ernesto stated coldly before walking off.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... things are getting worse by the minute.**

 **bopdog111: Ernesto's out for revenge.**

 **Ulrich362: As if Dawn and the others didn't have enough to worry about.**

 **bopdog111: What about Specter? Where was he?**

 **Ulrich362: Only time will tell. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	46. Ace's Recovery!

**bopdog111: They had a bad run in with Ernesto.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly, he wants to kill Ace.**

 **bopdog111: Good thing Ray, and Dawn were able to keep him from doing the deed.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, but the others need to know what happened.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Dawn watched until Ernesto was gone before starting to tremble in fear. "Acey..."

Ray hugged her.

"Why do bad things always happen to us?" Dawn asked as she started to cry. "Are we still being punished for what happened?"

"Of course not." Ray assured her.

Dawn just hugged Ray closely.

"Mrs. Akaba?" Mason asked walking up to them.

Ray turned to him.

"Something happened in the Xyz Dimension." Mason told her.

"What?" Ray asked him.

"He's gone, all his sons found were four Xyz Monster cards, Heraldic King Genom-Heritage, Heraldry Patriarch, Heraldry Crest, and Heraldry Crest of Horror." Mason answered.

Ray grunted, "No doubt this was Dark Mist."

 ** _"Except why'd he leave the Numbers?"_ **Lance asked.

"He might already have another power source." Ray guessed.

 ** _"Great, as if we didn't have enough to worry about."_** Lance mentioned. **_"What now?"_**

"We need to care for Ace." Ray answered.

"Has anything changed?" Mason asked hopefully.

Ray shook her head.

"Oh." Mason whispered sadly.

"We've just dueled Ernesto." Dawn cried softly.

"Huh?" Mason asked in shock. "Why was he here?"

"He wanted to kill Acey." Dawn sobbed.

Mason froze in horror.

 ** _"... What?"_** Lance questioned. **_"Where is he?"_**

"I don't know." Dawn sobbed.

"Come on, we need to tell the others what happened." Mason said despite looking incredibly scared.

Ray nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Judgment Dragon's special ability activates." Jin stated. "I pay 1000 life points to destroy every other card on the field. Now attack Lightning directly!"

A white dragon charged as it attacked the Ignis.

Lightning: 0000

Winner Jin.

"Dueling our Ignis was a great idea Miyu, it really is helping us make sure we're ready." Takeru smiled.

Miyu smiled, "Doing what we can to be ready."

"Right, so who's next?" Yusaku inquired.

 ** _"I'll take a chance."_** Earth answered.

"Ok." Larsa nodded just as Mason, Ray, and Dawn arrived.

"Hey. Miyu had came up with the idea of us dueling the Ignises." Kolter smiled to them.

"We have a problem Zarc." Ray told him. "Do you remember Ernesto Gotham?"

"That kid that tried to take over the park who Ace beat?" Zarc asked. "Why?"

"He was trying to kill Ace." Ray told him before explaining what happened.

Zarc looked horrified at this.

"Acey..." Dawn choked out before tearing up. "Why is this happening?"

Zarc hugged his daughter. She broke down into tears as she hugged him back.

Larsa told her, "Don't worry. We won't let creeps like that guy get him."

"... Should we card him?" Yuri questioned.

"No. We gave that up." Celina answered.

"Yeah, I remember." Yuri frowned. "So what do we do?"

"Call his daddy?" Alex suggested.

"Maybe." Yugo nodded.

"Duel him with him to leave us alone?" Terri asked.

That's when they noticed the cut on Ray's arm and Dawn's face.

"Hey what happened?" Lulu asked shocked.

"He had the safety features deactivated. Natural Parakeet turned them back on though." Ray answered.

"He should be an illegal duelist for that act." Lilly said angered.

"Who's with Ace now?" Erika asked suddenly.

They all looked around hearing that.

Ace was alone.

"My god!" Ray ran to Ace's room.

Ace hadn't moved but he looked worse.

"Ace." Ray took his hand in tears.

It burned her to touch his hand. She was too worried, and too sad for Ace's condition to care that his hand is burning her.

"Excuse me miss." stated a voice from behind her.

She turned.

It was a doctor. "I know it's hard, but you should honestly consider letting your son go. He's clearly in agony."

"No I'm not letting him go!" Ray protested.

"Can't you see he's in pain? I know it hurts but think about what your son would want." the doctor told her.

"He thinks we can help him. And not by ending him." Ray told him.

"Listen to yourself, look at your son and tell me anyone deserves to suffer like this." the doctor told her.

"The person who did this to him." Ray answered. "We can help him but we don't have much time."

"Actually Mrs. Akaba, you're out of time. We'll be disconnecting the life support tomorrow morning." stated an older doctor. "As it stands your son's condition hasn't improved since he was brought in and we simply can't continue utilizing resources on someone who simply will not recover."

"He will recover!" Ray yelled. "I won't let my son down!"

"The decision is out of your hands." the older doctor told her. "If you continue this behavior your daughter will be placed in a more stable home... You're clearly unfit to raise a child."

"If you dare take Dawn out of my care, and cut off my son's life support I will sue you, and your hospital!" Ray yelled.

"Ray!"

"Dr. France!"

The two turned to see a man with the man who called Ray's name. Ray hugged him back in tears.

Meanwhile the man looked sternly at the older doctor, "Dr. France if you want to keep your job here as a doctor then keep the Life Support System for Ace Akaba connected no questions. What she says is the truth, and clearly I was rather disgusted by you saying to take her daughter out of her care, and saying she was unfit to raise a child when you seen she was really concerned, and was crying to her son."

"In all due respect sir, his condition is rapidly deteriorating for no explainable reason and beyond that his heart has temporarily failed multiple times. It's inhumane to keep him in this condition." Dr. France pointed out.

"Don't you think I see that?" The man asked him. "Sure but last time we had this I announced to disconnect the Life Support, and then sometime after his mother had brought it with the antidote to his condition. That was a mistake I will not make again. You said the decision is out of her hands, and from now on it's out of your hands. Get on with your other duties."

At that moment Ace's vitals failed again setting off an alarm.

"Ace!" Ray cried hearing that as they turned their attention to it.

"Dr. France get him stable, and keep him breathing!" The man ordered Dr. France.

"It's out of my hands sir." Dr. France stated.

"Fine I'll talk with you later." The man told him. "Dr. Hollingsworth keep him breathing, and stable!"

Suddenly Ace's vitals started again but they were incredibly weak.

"Zarc, Ray you both don't have much time. You need to get the cure now, or he'll be dead." The man told the two.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"How long do you think until the boy perishes?" Viper questioned. "Another day perhaps?"

"Perhaps, or better half of a day." The Doktor smirked.

Specter stayed silent seeing Ace's condition as he thought, _'...He is suffering badly like I did when I was young, I want to help but...'_

 _"Reminds you of your own son doesn't it Viper?"_ Yami Marik smirked causing the aura around him to fade as he glared at Yami Marik.

Master Gus said, "Now now. No need to start fighting like rats. What is important is that one of the troubles will perish soon. Doktor, while him not being under the Parasite's control is unfortunate, your Parasite was not a total loss. You know great handiwork when we see it."

"Forgive my insolence Master Gus, but I have to disagree with that statement." Specter pointed out. "If the boy were to perish by the Doctor's hands, or rather by his Parasite's hands it would reinvigorate the others to seek revenge on us, and as the Hive General's memories revealed enough of them working together can prove unexpectedly powerful."

That made Master Gus think at this. True if he let this condition Ace would be killed but Specter did made a good point. Good people or not revenge always finds a way into the hearts of those with good intentions. So now Master Gus is starting to have second thoughts on the Parasites with that statement.

"Of course, it's ultimately what you think is best." Specter stated respectfully.

"Indeed." Master Gus agreed. "Doktor I have reached a new statement. Disable your Parasite."

"What?" the Doktor questioned in shock. "You can't be serious. It would take years to recreate this perfect parasite and disabling it now will kill it!"

"Specter made a very good point." Master Gus pointed out. "If we let this Parasite kill Ace then his friends, and family would hunt us down. If unprepared they will overwhelm all of us. If you disable it, Ace will live, but at the least we will stay clear on their path of revenge."

The Doktor looked disgusted before kneeling. "I... understand."

With that he took a card before destroying it and walking off spitefully.

"Specter with that point I hereby made you my second-in-command. Use that role wisely." Master Gus told Specter before saying, "For now I must get back to my work."

He walked off to do what he needs to do. Specter's eyes widened hearing that before closing his eyes.

* * *

 _Back at the Hospital..._

Suddenly Ace's vitals started to beep up looking strong catching the room's attention.

"Ace?" Ray asked in shock.

The man told Dr. France, "What did I tell you? See he lived through."

"That... how?" Dr. France asked in shock.

Ace started to slowly open his eyes. Ray immediately pulled Ace into a tight hug while Zarc sent a message to everyone else telling them to come to the hospital immediately.

"Acey... oh Acey." Ray choked out.

"M-Mommy, Daddy...?" Ace asked weakened. "What... Happened to me?"

"We'll tell you when everyone gets here Ace." Zarc told him with tears in his eyes.

The man walked over smiling, "Your son sure is a special one Ray. Forgive Dr. France on his assumptions. I did what I could to make sure your son still lives."

"Thank you." Ray choked out.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Everyone arrived only for Dawn and her aspects to see Ace and run to him with tears as they all hugged him tightly.

"Ace your alive!" Terri sobbed.

"Your okay!" Alex sobbed.

"What... what happened?" Ace asked weakly.

Sandy took his hand crying, "Little Ace! Your awake!"

Ace turned to her before blushing and trying to sit up only to wince and fall back onto the bed. "Why does everything hurt?"

"You remember the Doktor's Parasites?" Stacy asked with tears.

Ace shuddered before trying to get up again only to fall against Sandy.

"Wait, but we still don't know where he is... so who helped Ace?" Yuri asked suddenly.

"When we meet whoever we are so giving the person a huge thanks!" Mason smiled seeing his best friend had is still alive.

"I'm... sorry." Ace apologized.

"No don't be." Kelly cried. "It wasn't your fault."

Ace nodded hearing that before frowning. "Mommy, can I go home? I want Amy."

Ray turned to the man. The man smiled, "Go on ahead Ray. Just make sure he stays in bed for a day, and make sure he's hydrated so he can recover."

"Right." Ray nodded while Zarc picked up Ace.

"Come on, let's go home Ace." Zarc told him.

Ace smiled leaning against his father.

* * *

 _At the Akaba household..._

"Mew... meow."

Amy was calling out. The door opened and Ace smiled seeing her.

"Hi Amy, I missed you." Ace smiled.

Amy meowed seeing him. Ace smiled even more at that before Zarc put him in his bed and Amy jumped up to lie down next to him. Ace scratched softly behind Amy's ear. Zarc smiled, "Stay in bed Ace. I'll get you some Orange Juice."

"Thanks daddy." Ace smiled.

Zarc nodded before walking off. He walked downstairs where Ray and Dawn were crying.

"He made it." Dawn sobbed.

"I was... so... scared." Ray choked out.

"Me... Too." Dawn also choked out.

The two of them hugged each other as Zarc closed his eyes.

 _'Whoever you are... thank you for saving my son.'_ Zarc thought.

He got the Orange Juice before walking back.

Ace looked really upset.

"Ace?" Zarc asked seeing that.

"I lost it." he said sadly. "I made something special for big sis Dawn's birthday but it's gone."

Zarc smiled, "It's alright Ace. Dawn already has it."

"Oh... daddy how long was I..." Ace started before looking down. "Dying?"

"Few days." Zarc answered.

Ace frowned hearing that. "I'm sorry for scaring everybody."

"It's okay Ace. Don't worry." Zarc smiled.

Ace nodded before taking the orange juice only to frown. "Daddy, can big sis Lilly start helping me tomorrow?"

"Fusion?" Zarc guessed.

Ace nodded. "Big sis Terri helped me learn how to Xyz Summon, big sis Alex helped me learn how to Synchro, and I want to learn the others too so I can help everybody."

Zarc nodded, "Okay. Get some rest."

Ace nodded before lying down and closing his eyes. Zarc kissed his son's forehead before walking out of the room closing the door. Ray and Dawn were still in tears in the kitchen as he walked down.

"He's... okay." Dawn sobbed.

"Yeah, he is." Zarc smiled only to frown.

Ray hugged him. He hugged her back. "How do you think the others are?"

 ** _"They'll be just as relieved as us."_** White Wing smiled with tears in her eyes walking in.

 ** _"Do we assume the best, that the Doktor was defeated too just like One-Hundred Eyed Dragon?"_** Purple Poison asked.

 ** _"Yeah. The Parasite wouldn't be destroyed unless he is gone."_ **Double Iris pointed out.

 ** _"That's good."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Dawn hugged White Wing's waist. White Wing hugged her back as Zarc walked over to call Yuri, Celina, Lilly, and Larsa.

"Zarc?" Ray asked him.

"Ace asked if Lilly could come over tomorrow to help him out." Zarc explained. "He wants to be able to help us by learning all the methods just like the three of us."

"He learned Link, Xyz, Synchro, and now Fusion..." Dawn smiled with tears in her eyes. "Pendulum, and Ritual are next."

"Yeah. Mason, Amy, and Sandy really changed him a lot." Ray agreed.

Blue Frost smiled rubbing her stomach, **_"And he'll be a great cousin for my baby."_**

 ** _"Our baby."_** Purple Poison clarified with a smile.

Blue Frost giggled. Zarc suddenly frowned. "I'm still worried though, about what happened to Byron."

"We will find out what Dark Mist did." Ray told him.

"Yeah." Zarc nodded before calling his Fusion aspect. "You know what, I think after Ace's practice we should all spend some time at the park together like we did on his birthday."

"Sounds good." Ray agreed.

Zarc smiled at that. "Oh, Yuri hello."

"What is it Zarc?" Yuri asked curious.

"Ace wanted to know if Lilly could stop by tomorrow to help start his Fusion lessons." Zarc answered.

"Fusion huh? Alright she, and Sora would be there tomorrow." Yuri smirked.

"Ok, oh yeah and what do you think of getting together after that to celebrate Ace waking up?" Zarc asked.

"Sounds great." Yuri answered.

"I thought so too, see you then." Zarc smiled before hanging up.

"Dad... I'm not letting Ace out of my watch anymore." Dawn decided.

"Dawn?" Zarc asked in surprise before smiling. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

Dawn nodded back.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well things are looking up... slightly.**

 **bopdog111: Ace is back.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, he's probably not up to fighting Dark Mist or the others yet but he's home and safe. Then again, Byron Arclight better known as Vetrix is missing so... who knows what that could mean for everyone.**

 **bopdog111: All they know is that Dark Mist is the next one for the group to face.**

 **Ulrich362: More than likely. Well until then, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	47. Run-In with Evil Dawn! Trap Planning!

**bopdog111: Ace has recovered.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, his brush with death is over... but he's far from back to full strength.**

 **bopdog111: Luckily his family, and friends are there to help him out.**

 **Ulrich362: True. Well enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Zarc's family was waiting patiently for Lilly and Sora and Ace was gently petting Amy.

The door knocked as Purple Poison opened showing it was Lilly, and Sora.

 ** _"Hi you two."_** Blue Frost smiled.

"Hey Blue Frost." Sora smiled as he sees Ace, "Hey little buddy. Glad to see your on your feet again."

"Thanks." Ace smiled. "Um... what can I do to make Sandy happy?"

"Whenever Lilly was crying I usually give her a hug." Sora smiled.

Ace nodded. "We were supposed to see a movie together before..."

He just looked down remembering what happened.

"It will be okay." Lilly smiled to him. "She understands."

Ace nodded before looking up. "Thanks for coming to help me big sis."

"AH I heard you wanted to Fusion Summon." Lilly smiled. "And I'll be glad too."

"I have to be strong enough to help everybody." Ace explained.

"He wants to learn all of the mechanics." Ray mentioned.

"Okay Ace. Let's do so." Lilly smiled.

Ace smiled before to the shock of everyone he collapsed.

"Ace!" Sora cried out as they went to help him.

"Ow." Ace pouted. "Why does it still hurt?"

"What does?" Lilly asked.

"Everything." Ace frowned sadly.

 ** _"You haven't recovered yet Ace, the parasite is gone but you were in bad shape for days. You won't be running around for a while, it might be better to have the lesson in your room or to wait a while."_** Black Fang mentioned.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): No Ace isn't in any life-threatening danger... yet. If he goes up against Master Gus or anyone working for him he would be though.)**

"Yeah to avoid anymore mishaps." Lilly agreed.

"I'm ok, we can practice outside." Ace tried to argue only to fall over again letting Amy lie down next to him.

"Nuh uh young man. Your taking it in your room." Ray told him helping him up.

"Ok mommy..." Ace said sadly. "But I get to help when I'm better right?"

"Yeah." Lilly nodded. "And don't worry that will be soon."

Ace smiled.

A few minutes later Lilly, Sora, and Ace were in Ace's room.

"Okay Ace. Fusion Summoning is a simple way." Lilly smiled to him. "You know the spell we like to use?"

"Mask Change." Ace answered.

"Well that's a spell I like to you. But the spell Sora, Jaden, and other Fusion Users like to use." Lilly told him.

"Oh, um..." Ace started before frowning. "Oh yeah, Polymerization."

"And that is the basic card we will show you how to use." Sora nodded.

"Ok." Ace nodded.

Lilly shows him the card. "See Polymerization is the most basic Fusion Summoning Card since it lets you Fusion Summon any monster using the monsters needed to summon a Fusion Monster."

"It's that easy?" Ace asked.

"Takes little effort but it works." Lilly answered.

"Can I try?" Ace asked only to pause. "Wait, but I don't have any Fusion Monsters."

"You do now." Sora smiled handing him a card.

Ace looked at the card.

Ace looked at it before smiling. "Thank you big bro Sora."

A Fusion Monster known as First of the Dragons.

"Anytime." Sora smiled.

Ace smiled before picking up his duel disc and putting it in front of him. "So... it says two normal monsters so that means these two work?"

He showed two monsters, a dragon called Wattaildragon and a dragon called Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King.

"Yes that does it." Lilly nodded at that.

Ace smiled before putting the cards on his duel disc as small versions of the dragons appeared. "Ok, now what?"

"Play Polymerization, send the two monsters to your graveyard, and placed that Fusion Monster on one of your monster zones. But make sure your Fusion Monster is in the Extra Deck before you do that." Sora answered.

Ace nodded while checking. "Ok... I play Polymerization to fuse Wattaildragon with Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King."

After playing the spell Ace watched in awe at the Fusion Summoning.

"Origin of all dragons here and now come to my side! Fusion Summon! Level 9, First of the Dragon!"

At that a small version of the Fusion Monster appeared roaring. Ace blinked before a huge smile appeared on his face. "Wow, Fusion is really really cool."

"You done it Ace!" Lilly cheered.

Ace smiled before hugging her. "Thank you big sis."

Lilly hugged him back. Suddenly Ace frowned. "Fusion isn't bad... is it?"

"No it ain't." Lilly answered.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, bad things happened but Fusion isn't bad. Anything you like has to be good big sis."

Lilly, and Sora smiled hearing that.

"Oh, but what about your special card big sis?" Ace asked as Yuri and Celina were arriving. "The one you and big sis Alex used during the tournament."

"Oh you mean this." Lilly said showing Masked Deity, Holy Dragon.

Ace looked at the monster in awe only to shake his head. "Not that, the really cool looking spell."

Lilly looked for it before showing him Super Polymerization. Ace looked at the card before smiling only to cry out as Celina picked him up.

"Your mom says you're not feeling that well, is that true?" Celina asked.

"Well he did collapse a little. Black Fang said it was due to him being in a bad shape for days." Sora answered.

"That makes sense, but something tells me he'd want to at least see everybody at the park." Yuri smiled. "Right Ace?"

Ace nodded a bit excited.

"Come on, everybody's waiting and..." Yuri started before his phone beeped and he took it out only to gasp. "Celina, Sartorius is gone!"

"Sartorius is gone?" Celina asked shocked.

"Sartarous?" Ace asked confused.

"An extremely powerful duelist from the Fusion Dimension." Yuri answered. "First Vetrix and now him... I'm starting to think we have more enemies than just Dark Mist and his allies."

"Lilly did had a vision of Sartorius possessed by the Light." Sora told them.

"I... I don't know, it looked like him but I couldn't see who it was that well and only he was possessed right?" Lilly asked. "Maybe it was somebody else."

"Maybe, but who could defeat Sartorius? He can ZTK people." Yuri frowned. "Oh, that means win before he gets to take a turn Ace."

"ZTK?" Ace asked.

"He just told you silly, it means winning before you take a turn." Lilly repeated.

"Zero Turn Kill." Sora nodded.

Ace's eyes widened in awe before swallowing nervously. "That sounds scary."

"Sartorius is a powerful duelist like that." Celina nodded.

"We should let the others know Celina, when we meet up." Yuri mentioned before frowning. "I don't like this."

"Stay close to your family Ace. And be careful." Lilly told him.

"I will big sis." Ace nodded.

Sora patted his back at that.

* * *

A few minutes later Zarc, Ray, Dawn, Ace, the magicians, and the Fusion Family we're heading to the park with Dawn carrying Ace.

"How you doing?" Larsa asked Ace.

"Still hurting, but a lot better." Ace smiled before blushing. "Hi Sandy."

They arrived as Sandy ran up, "You okay, Little Ace?"

He nodded before frowning. "I'm sorry I made you sad."

"I don't care about that. I'm just glad your okay." Sandy smiled.

"Well he's ok. He just needs to be careful while he gets back to full strength." Zarc explained.

"This might sound weird, but has anything strange happened recently?" Celina asked suddenly.

"Did something happened?" Kelly asked.

"Sartorius is missing just like Vetrix." Yuri answered.

"First Vetrix, and now Sartorius?" Yuto asked surprised.

"What is going on here?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Sora frowned before Leo cried out in pain as his mark started glowing.

"Leo!?" Alex cried running over. "What's wrong!?"

"It's Yusei, he's in..." Leo started before his mark suddenly stopped glowing and his eyes widened in horror. "He lost."

"Yusei what?" Alex asked in horror.

 ** _"You're kidding!"_** Ai cried.

 ** _"This has to stop!"_ **Lance cried. ** _"I say we take the fight to those idiots!"_**

"Don't be stupid, Ace needs people to keep him safe and we can't find them anyway." Yuto told him.

 ** _"What can we do?"_ **Aqua asked looking down.

"Die." stated a female voice.

"Huh?" They looked around.

A cloaked figure emerged from the trees. "Which of you should die first?"

"Who are you?" Dawn asked the figure. "Are you working for Gus?"

"I don't work for anyone." the figure answered. "Though you've just made my choice simple Dawn Akaba."

Casey then gasped, "Hey wait... This energy it feels familiar."

"Familiar?" Riley asked.

"Yeah... And it's coming from this figure." Casey answered.

"Oh right, the Psychic freak. I'll deal with you once I'm done with Dawn and her pets." the figure smirked.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked her.

"That won't matter once you're dead." the figure answered only to pause. "Well unless you have some use to me like the other three."

"Wait... You took Vetrix, Sartorius, and Yusei?" Larsa asked hearing that.

"That's right, they were weak." the figure stated.

 ** _"Okay screw Dark Mist, and his friends let's take the fight to this loud mouth!"_** Lance called.

"And you are?" the figure questioned.

 ** _"The name's Towairaito, or better known as Lance, and don't you forget it missy!"_** Lance called.

"Anything else before we begin Dawn?" the figure asked in annoyance.

 ** _"Hey! Don't turn me down!"_ **Lance yelled only getting ignored.

Casey walked in front of Dawn, "Let me take her Dawn. If she's after one of us, she has to deal with all of us."

The figure glared at Casey only frown. "Fine, I'll deal with you first."

"Well hey your energy is familiar, and I don't like it one bit." Casey said getting ready.

"Fine, then go ahead and take your first turn." the figure stated.

With that they armed themselves.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: What Have You Done by Within Temptation)**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **?: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Casey 1st Turn:

"Alrighty." Casey drew before he said, "For my first move I'll summon to the field, World Carrotweight Champion!"

At that a carrot like man appeared with 1900 attack points.

* * *

 _World Carrotweight Champion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can send 1 Plant-Type monster from your hand or face-up from your field to the Graveyard, except "World Carrotweight Champion"; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "World Carrotweight Champion" once per turn._

* * *

"A weak carrot, pathetic." the figure stated.

"Now I'll set two cards, and it's your move." Casey ended.

? 1st Turn:

"I draw, and I start with a spell known as Hive Blessing." the figure smirked.

* * *

 _Hive Blessing_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you summon a monster from your Extra Deck draw one card._

* * *

"Hive?" Yugo asked shocked.

"Next, I play The Terminus of The Burning Abyss!" the figure declared.

* * *

 _The Terminus of the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster on the field; it gains 800 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's next turn._

* * *

"I fuse Farfa, Cir, and Calcab in order to Fusion Summon Dante, Pilgrim of The Burning Abyss!"

The Pilgram appeared.

"Burning Abyss?" Casey asked surprised.

* * *

 _Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3_ _"_ _Burning Abyss" monsters with different names_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card you control is sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: You can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now the effects of Hive Blessing and my Burning Abyss monsters activate." the figure stated. "So I draw a card, banish your monster and your left facedown, and summon Farfa from my graveyard."

Carrotweight vanished along with Casey's face-down which was revealed to be Sinister Seeds.

"Now I summon Rubic and tune him with Farfa for Virgil, Rockstar of The Burning Abyss!" the figure called.

* * *

 _Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"What's going on?" Alex asked shocked.

"What's going on is Casey is losing. Dante, Virgil, wipe him out!"

"Don't think so!" Casey called revealing Quaking Mirror Force.

* * *

 _Quaking Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Change all your opponent's Attack Position monsters to face-down Defense Position. Monsters changed to face-down Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions._

* * *

"I use the spell Crest of The Burning Abyss!" the figure called. "This spell protects Burning Abyss monsters from spell and trap effects until the end phase."

* * *

 _Crest of The Burning Abyss_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Burning Abyss monsters are unaffected by your opponent's Spell and Trap effects until the end phase of the turn this card is activated._

* * *

The card depicted an unconscious Vetrix.

"Byron!?" Terri asked shocked.

Casey hurridly discarded a Kuriboh.

The figure frowned. "Fine 2800 points is enough for now. I set a card, and end my move."

 **(Casey: 1200)**

Casey knelled feeling the pain from the attack.

"You survived so your monster comes back." the figure stated.

The Carrotweight monster appeared.

* * *

 **Casey: 1200**

 **?: 4000**

* * *

Casey 2nd Turn:

Casey slowly stood up breathing before he said, "My turn now!"

He drew.

 ** _"This isn't good."_** Flame frowned.

"Okay... I'll summon Copy Plant!" Casey called as a plant appeared.

* * *

 _Copy Plant_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other Plant-Type monster on the field that has a Level; this card's Level becomes that monster's current Level, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Copy Plant, great." the figure frowned.

"And with his ability I make his level equal to Carrotweight Champion's!" Casey called as the plant glowed.

 _Copy Plant: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"Now I tune level 4 Copy Plant, with level 4 Carrotweight Champion!" Casey called as the two flew up.

"I play Grisaille Prison!" the figure countered.

* * *

 _Grisaille Prison_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a face-up monster that was Tribute, Ritual, or Fusion Summoned: Until the end of your opponent's next turn, neither player can Synchro or Xyz Summon, Synchro and Xyz Monsters cannot attack, also their effects are negated._

* * *

Casey set two cards.

"You've lost." the figure smirked.

"Not yet I'm not. Your move." Casey told her.

? 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." the figure stated drawing.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Perfect, two copies of Tremendous Fire which I can activate."

* * *

 _Tremendous Fire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points._

* * *

Casey played his two face-downs. Rainbow Life, and No Entry.

* * *

 _No Entry!_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position._

* * *

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

 **(Casey: 3200)**

 **(?: 3000)**

"Oh for... I switch my monsters back into attack mode and end my move." the figure stated in annoyance.

* * *

 **Casey: 3200**

 **?: 3000**

* * *

Casey 3rd Turn:

"Like I said before you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Casey said drawing.

The figure just stared at him in annoyance. "I will kill you on my next turn. You have one card in your hand and it won't help you."

"Maybe not but my Synchro will." Casey told her.

"Which I'm doing now!" Casey called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Dragon of Clustering Wishes! Take form in the shape to protect this world with the Plants! Synchro Summon! Arrive, Stardust Spark Dragon!" Casey called as a dragon looking like Stardust except it looks brighter appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Spark Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up card you control; once during this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects._

* * *

"Fine, your dragon is too weak to be a threat." the figure stated.

"Your move." Casey ended.

? 3rd Turn:

"Card of Demise!" the figure called immediately before drawing.

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Spark Dragon's ability!" Casey called as Spark Dragon formed a light barrier. "Now Spark Dragon can't be destroyed this turn!"

"Fine, I don't need to destroy it when I can sacrifice Ritual Raven to play. Good and Evil in The Burning Abyss and summon my ace monster to the field." the figure stated. "I Ritual Summon Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

* * *

 _Good and Evil in The Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of The Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

Malacoda appeared.

"Even Malacoda?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Now Malacoda's special ability activates, by sending Barbar, Malebranche of The Burning Abyss to my graveyard not only does your dragon lose 1700 attack points, I can also banish Barbar, Farfa, and Cir in order to deal you 900 points of damage." the figure revealed.

Casey glowed red. **(Casey: 2300)**

"Dante attack!"

Dante struck as Spark Dragon roared as Casey kneel. **(Casey: 0300)**

"Now Malacoda destroy his dragon and wipe out his life points!" the figure declared.

"Casey!" Riley cried in horror as Malacoda charged at Spark Dragon.

The figure just smirked as the attack struck.

* * *

 **Casey: 0000**

 **?: 3000**

 **? wins the duel!**

* * *

Casey was on his back at the ground saying, "I lost..."

Riley ran to Casey fearfully as the figure stared at them.

Casey sat up with Riley helping him as he asked, "Tell us... Who are you?"

The figure frowned. "Very well, but when next we meet I'll destroy you weaklings. I am Sardon, the Fist of Crota!"

They all looked shocked at this.

"Sardon!?" Zarc cried. "So you decided to come back after these years!"

"Come back... humor me for a moment. All those years ago when the world was split into four and the ruins of the Original Dimension were reborn as the Ritual Dimension... what was the outcome of that duel between Zarc, Ray, and Dawn?" the figure questioned.

"What are you talking about? You know just as well as us!" Ray yelled. "It ended without an outcome since I used the Natural Energy Cards!"

"I see, so that's the change." the figure noted before turning to Dawn. "You didn't mill three cards did you?"

"Huh? I milled 2." Dawn answered.

The figure nodded. "Which means you didn't mill Farfa and banish Odd-Eyes from the field."

"Sardon what are you talking about?" Stacy asked her.

"I'm talking about how just before Ray used those cards, Dawn defeated Zarc in a single attack." Sardon revealed.

"Hey that never happened." Terri told Sardon.

"Oh I assure you that happened." Sardon stated before lowering his hood. "I was there unlike you Terri Obsidian."

They all gasped seeing the face.

A face that looks the same as Dawn's.

"Now, as I said the next time we meet I'll destroy you just as I have once before." Sardon stated.

"Sardon how did...?" Dawn asked shocked.

"How did I what?" Sardon questioned.

"Make a Clone of me?" Dawn finished.

Sardon blinked before starting to laugh. "A clone, are you that foolish? I just told you that in my past you defeated your father in a single attack did I not? Why would I remain with a weakling when the superior host made herself known?"

"I haven't defeated Dad that day at all!" Dawn yelled.

"No, but this Dawn did." Sardon stated. "Or are you so blind you can't understand the truth?"

"Of course... Another Timeline!" Alex realized.

"Exactly." Sardon stated. "Now is there anything else or may I go to prepare for your deaths now?"

They stayed quiet.

"Well in that case I..." Sardon started only to freeze. "Who are you?"

They turned to see. Sardon was staring at Ace. Ace looked a bit startled hearing Sardon talking to him. "A-Ace... Ace Akaba."

Sardon stared at him in shock. "I've never seen... it makes no sense."

Sardon vanished after saying that. Dawn said to Ace, "You feeling okay Acey?"

"Big sis... I'm scared." Ace said nervously.

Dawn took his hand assuringly. His hand was shaking slightly from what happened.

"It will be okay." Dawn smiled to him.

Ace nodded but still looked scared.

"What do we do now?" Zuzu asked uncertainly.

"Well we know that it wasn't Dark Mist, and his friends." Yusaku said to them. "And we don't know where that Sardon could be at."

 ** _"In other words not only could Dark Mist and his little group attack us, so can Sardon and he's already beaten Vetrix, Sartorius, and Yusei."_** Black Fang summarized.

"We need a plan! It's not like we can put up a trap!" Yugo yelled fustrated.

"That much is obvious, so what kind of plan?" Yuri questioned.

 _'Put up a trap!'_

The words echoed in Yuto's head before he called, "That's it! Yugo your a genus!"

"Yugo, a genius?" Takeru asked. "You'll have to explain that one."

"We're gonna place a little trap for Dark Mist." Yuto grinned. "Lulu can you call Vector to come over as fast as he could?"

"Sure..." Lulu nodded uncertainly before sending a message to Vector.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Yuto?" Vector asked walking up.

Yuto nodded, "Glad you came. We have figured out a little trap for Dark Mist."

"And how can I help?" Vector asked curious.

"It's simple..." Yuto said before whispering the plan in his ear as Vector nodded listening before he smirked.

"That is truly a remarkable trap." Vector smirked. "We only got one shot so we have to time it."

"Dad?" Terri asked uncertainly.

"It'll be better if you guys see it play out." Yuto explained. "We have to get this timed."

"Alright Yuto, shall we get started?" Vector inquired.

"Indeed." Yuto nodded. "Terri, I want you to duel Vector."

"You want... huh?" Terri asked in shock before nodding. "Alright."

Vector smiled before his emblem began to glow and he transformed into his Barian form shocking Ace, the victims of the Lost Incident, Sandy, and Larsa.

"What on...?" Mason asked shocked.

"Do you mind if I take the first move Terri?" Vector asked.

Terri nodded.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Do you think whatever it is Yuto, and Vector planned will work?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see, but hopefully it will.**

 **bopdog111: Well hopefully Dark Mist will fall for it.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully. Of course trapping him is only half the problem.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	48. Training for Ace!

**bopdog111: Okay there placing a trap for Dark Mist.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully it works.**

 **bopdog111: Terri has to duel Vector for this to work.**

 **Ulrich362: True, so let's see how that goes. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

Vector: 4000

Terri: 4000

Vector 1st Turn:

Vector looked at his hand and frowned _. **'I can't bring him out yet, but...'**_

 ** _"Ok, I'll set two cards and place a monster in defense mode. Your turn Terri."_**

Terri 1st Turn:

Terri drew as she looked over.

 ** _'Alright, come on and attack me Terri.'_ **Vector thought calmly.

"Okay I'll summon Zoodiac Whiptail!" Terri called as Whiptail appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

 ** _'Whiptail, ok. I just need to draw that card and bait out Drident's ability.'_** Vector thought calmly.

"Now Whiptail attack!" Terri called.

Vector's monster shattered revealing itself to be a copy of Umbral Horror Unform.

* * *

 _Umbral Horror Unform_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while attacking a monster: You can Special Summon 2 "Umbral Horror" monsters from your Deck. You can only use the effect of "Umbral Horror Unform" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _'Ok, so far so good and if I draw that we can try your plan.'_** Vector thought.

"Your move." Terri ended.

Vector: 4000

Teri: 4000

Vector 2nd Turn:

Vector drew his card and smirked. ** _"I use the special ability of Umbral Horror Ghost to summon two copies to my field Terri."_**

* * *

Umbral Horror Ghost

Dark Type

Level 2

Fiend

ATK: 200

DEF: 200

During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card and 1 Level 4 or lower Fiend-Type monster from your hand. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this effect. You can only use this effect of "Umbral Horror Ghost" once per turn.

* * *

"Now I'll Overlay them both in order to Xyz Summon Number 65 Djinn Buster!"

* * *

 _Number 65 Djinn Buster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 DARK monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when an effect of an opponent's monster is activated: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I'll attack Whiptail!"

Djinn Buster attacked as Whiptail shattered. **(Terri: 3900)**

 ** _"That's all for now."_** Vector finished. ** _'Ok, now it all depends on what you do Terri.'_**

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew as she looked, "Okay I'll summon Zoodiac Ramram."

The defensive Zoodiac appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

Vector nodded before glancing at Yuto and nodding again.

Yuto nodded back.

"And now I set a card, and activate the continuous Spell, Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri called as the spell appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"And now I use Barrage's effect to destroy itself, and summon another Zoodiac!" Terri called as the spell shattered as Bunnyblast appeared.

 _ **"Alright."** _Vector nodded.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"So far so good." Alex mentioned. "But big sis needs something else if she wants to beat Djinn Buster right?"

"Yeah, Bunnyblast and Ramram only have a total of 1200 points." Lilly nodded.

"Now I use both monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Terri called as the two flew up.

"Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 2800)**_

"Now I build the Overlay Network again!" Terri called as Chakanine flew up.

Vector watched calmly. ** _'Perfect.'_**

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 2800)**_

 _'There he is.'_ Yuto thought with a smile.

"Now Drident use your ability, and destroy Djiin Buster!" Terri called. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

 ** _'Perfect.'_** Vector thought as his monster shattered.

"And now Drident attack Vector directly!" Terri called.

Vector braced himself as the attack struck.

 **(Vector: 2800)**

"Your move." Terri ended.

Vector: 2800

Terri: 3900

"Not yet Terri, I play Nightmare Xyz!" Vector called.

* * *

 _Nightmare Xyz_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the End Phase, if a "Number" monster under your control was destroyed this turn: Target 1 Rank 4 or lower DARK Fiend-Type Xyz Monster in your Extra Deck; Special Summon from your Graveyard, a number of DARK monsters that have Levels, equal to the number of Xyz Materials required to Xyz Summon that target. Their Levels become equal to the Levels of the Xyz Materials required to Xyz Summon that target. Immediately after this card resolves, Xyz Summon that target using those monsters only._

* * *

"Huh?" Terri asked seeing that.

"Since you destroyed one of my Numbers this turn Terri, I can pick a rank 4 or lower Dark fiend Xyz Monster and then I can use Dark monsters in my graveyard to Xyz Summon it during the end phase and they all are treated as being the right level." Vector explained. "So I'll Overlay Umbral Horror Unform, and my two Umbral Horror Ghosts in order to Xyz Summon Number 96 Dark Mist!"

As the Xyz happened Yuto was doing something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Dark Mist started to suddenly glow.

 _"What, what's happening to you?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

 ** _"Huh?"_** Dark Mist looked at himself. **_"What's going on? This shouldn't be..."_**

He then vanished from sight.

* * *

 _Back at the Duel..._

 ** _"Now!"_** Vector cried.

Yuto activated a card, "I activate, Sphere Field!"

When Dark Mist in his monster form appeared a card like field appeared around Dark Mist while Vector, and Terri were outside of it.

Vector: 2800

Terri: 3900

Duel Ended with No Result.

"It's been a while hasn't it Dark Mist?" Vector smirked.

Dark Mist changed to his Astral form as he yelled, ** _"What is this!?"_**

He charged but the force from the Sphere Field pushed him back, **_"What have you done!?"_**

"We laid a trap for ya, and you fallen for it." Yuto smirked walking over. "Now you'll have to answer our questions."

 ** _"And if I were to refuse?"_ **Dark Mist challenged.

"Trust me you don't want that." Yuri smirked.

"He's right." Yuki nodded.

"Now what were you doing to Ace?" Zarc asked Dark Mist.

Dark Mist shrugged. **_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_**

"Yuri?" Zarc asked.

Yuri smirked as he summoned Starving Venom in the Sphere Field who wrapped it's vines around Dark Mist squeezing him painfully.

 ** _"Ok, ok!"_** Dark Mist groaned. **_"Call off this beast!"_**

Yuri de-summoned Starving Venom as it vanished.

"Now what were you doing to Ace?" Zarc asked again.

Dark Mist took a minute before catching his breath. ** _"The plan wasn't to kill him if that's what you're asking, we didn't know he was some hybrid between human and Duel Spirit."_**

"Hey how do you know that?" Ray asked shocked.

 _ **"I have my sources."** _Dark Mist revealed.

"What sources?" Yuya asked him.

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry, that's something I simply can't tell you."_** Dark Mist told him. ** _"Though I can tell you where the idea to control the boy came from."_**

"Where?" Dawn asked him.

Dark Mist turned to her. **_"It came from my ally, who shared his fate with some of your allies little girl."_**

"The Doktor!" Lilly called knowing who it is.

"Where is the Doktor?" Celina asked Dark Mist, "And don't try to lie your way out of it."

Dark Mist started to laugh. **_"The Doktor, alright little girl tell me, what happened to him that also happened to your allies? Do that, and I'll tell you not only where he is but who he's with."_**

"You know what I meant. He mind controlled people, and made a Parasite that kills people if we destroy it!" Lilly told him.

 ** _"I suppose that's technically true."_ **Dark Mist noted. **_"Alright, I'll tell you. The Doktor is currently with Master Gus."_**

"And where are they at?" Celina asked.

Dark Mist didn't answer. Yuri got ready to summon Starving Venom as a warning.

 ** _"You misunderstand, I can't answer that. None of the six of us... well I suppose five now thanks to the little girl over there can answer that question. It's physically impossible."_** Dark Mist stated. **_"Only Master Gus himself can.'_**

"If you don't know where he is how do you, and the Doktor know how to get back to where he is?" Yugo asked him.

 ** _"I said telling you where it is isn't possible for us, I never said I couldn't go there myself."_** Dark Mist answered. **_"Of course, those two need someone else to get there as humans can't make it on their own."_**

 _ **"This is just puts us at more questions then answers."**_ Lance said annoyed at the group, _**"When will they stop?"**_

 ** _"If you're done interrogating me, I'd like to get back."_** Dark Mist mentioned.

"What should we do?" Lulu whispered to Yuto.

Yuto frowned before deactivating the Sphere Field.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Terri asked.

"What can we do?" Kelly asked as Dark Mist vanished.

"Fight Dark Mist." Terri answered.

"Mo... mommy." Ace choked out.

Ray walked, and hugged her son. He was shaking in fear.

"It's okay Acey." Ray told him.

Yuya frowned. "You shouldn't lie to him Ray."

Zuzu smacked his head, "Yuya!"

"I'm serious Zuzu, I don't like it anymore than you do but with that other Dawn who could show up anytime, and this Master Gus who's working with Dark Mist, the Doktor and who knows who else... plus how those Parasites could attack us again... it isn't ok." Yuya admitted. "We're in danger and I can't think of any way to make sure we're all safe."

"You still shouldn't point out the obvious!" Zuzu scolded. "Your gonna make things worse for us to relax!"

Yuya looked down. "Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry."

Zuzu sighed, "Just don't do that again."

Yuya nodded.

Suddenly Ace frowned. "I hate them!"

They turned to him. He was crying but looked mad. "It isn't fair, why does everything bad happen to us? I hate it, I hate it."

Ray hugged him. He hugged her back before breaking down and crying again.

"Don't worry Ace. It will be over soon." Ray smiled.

Ace nodded wiping his eyes before frowning. "Mommy, I want to beat the mean big sis and mister Gus. They made you sad."

"Your not alone Ace. We will beat them together." Dawn smiled.

"I know big sis... but, I don't want my family and friends being hurt anymore." Ace told her before looking up. "I have to do it this time, ok?"

"You mean... By yourself?" Dawn asked in awe by his bravery.

Ace looked nervous but nodded. "Yeah big sis."

Dawn smiled, "That's amazing Acey."

Ace smiled hearing that. "I promise I won't mess up."

"We will help ya." Kelly smiled. "You still have yet to learn Pendulum, and Ritual."

Ace nodded before closing his eyes. "Daddy, can I duel you now? I want to see if I'm any better."

Zarc looked surprised hearing that.

"Big sis Alex, Terri, and Lilly helped me... and you're the strongest person I can think of." Ace explained.

Zarc smiled as he said, "Why not Ace?"

"Thank you daddy." Ace smiled before hugging him.

Zarc hugged him back. A few seconds later Ace walked back before closing his eyes and activating his Duel Disc.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Dance to the Death)**

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

"Who goes first?" Zarc asked.

"You can daddy." Ace said.

Zarc 1st Turn:

"Okay then I draw!" Zarc called drawing. "And to start this off I'll summon Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!"

The Darkwurm appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

Ace smiled seeing the monster.

"And then I use it's ability to add Supreme King Gate Zero to my hand." Zarc said adding the monster.

"Ok." Ace nodded.

"Then I end with two face-downs." Zarc ended.

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace drew his card before closing his eyes. "Ok... um, I play Polymerization and fuse Wattaildragon with Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Origin of all dragons here and now come to my side! Fusion Summon! Level 9, First of the Dragons!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _ _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects.__

* * *

"Whoa." Zarc said surprised.

Ace smiled at that. "Ok, now I set two cards facedown and now I'll atta... yeah I attack Darkwurm!"

First of the Dragons roared firing a breath attack destroying the wurm. **(Zarc: 3100)**

"I end my turn." Ace declared confidently.

* * *

 **Ace: 4000**

 **Zarc: 3100**

* * *

Zarc 2nd Turn:

Zarc drew. Ace watched on.

"Okay, Ace I'll use Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero, and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to set the Pendulum Scale!" Zarc called as he set his scale.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened seeing them. "Does that mean you're going to play him daddy?"

Mason asked him, "Play who?"

"Supreme King Z-ARC." Ace answered before swallowing nervously. "Daddy's strongest monster."

"Well not yet." Zarc answered.

Ace nodded. "Ok."

"And now I Pendulum Summon! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Zarc called as his Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster; destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card from your hand. If your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is doubled. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes"._

* * *

Ace nodded seeing that.

"And now I summon my second Darkwurm." Zarc said summoning the second wurm.

"Huh, why?" Ace asked only for his eyes to widen. "Oh no!"

"And now I play Polymerization!" Zarc called as the two jumped to the Vortex.

"Starving Venom." Ace swallowed nervously.

"Come forth, Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" Zarc called as he appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"It's stronger than First of the Dragons, but you can't destroy my monster." Ace mentioned.

"True but I can still cause damage." Zarc said as Starving Venom attacked.

First of the Dragons roared from the blow. **(Ace: 3900)**

"I end my turn." Zarc ended.

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace drew his card only to smile. "Ok daddy, Fusion is just the start. I sacrifice First of the Dragons in order to summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset!"

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Eset_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1000. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Dragon-Type Normal Monster on the field; the Levels of all face-up "Hieratic" monsters currently on the field become the Level of that monster, until the End Phase. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"Then Monster Reborn brings back Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A mysterious engraved Hieratic relic. It was thought to be a simple stone, but it was actually infused with the power of a sun-wielding dragon. Aeons passed, and the power of the relic grew and grew until it finally shone like the sun itself._

* * *

The two appeared.

"Now I play Eset's special ability, by targeting a normal dragon on the field all Hieratic monsters become that level and I pick Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord." Ace explained.

 _Hieratic Dragon of Eset: **(Level: 5 + 3 = 8)**_

"So now he can..." Terri smiled knowing what's next.

"I Overlay my two monsters!" Ace called as they entered the Overlay Network. "Great dragon lord of the sun I humbly ask you to come to me in my hour of need! Illuminate the path to victory and shine your brilliance across the field! I Xyz Summon the Rank 8, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!"

* * *

 _Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Tribute any number of monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field (minimum 1), then destroy an equal number of cards on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Ok daddy, Heliopolis attacks Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"

Heliopolis charged an attack before firing it.

"I play my face-down! Pendulum Reborn!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Pendulum Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, or 1 Pendulum Monster from your GY._

* * *

"Huh?" Ace asked.

"I revive a Pendulum Monster from my graveyard, or Extra Deck." Zarc explained. "Though this doesn't stop your attack."

Ace nodded as Heliopolis destroyed Starving Venom.

 **(Zarc: 2900)**

"And now the monster I bring back is Supreme King Odd-Eyes!" Zarc called as Odd-Eyes reappeared ready.

"I end my turn." Ace finished.

* * *

 **Ace: 3900**

 **Zarc: 2900**

* * *

Zarc 3rd Turn:

Zarc drew as he looked, and smiled.

"Daddy?" Ace asked nervously.

"Hm?" Zarc asked.

"Why are you smiling?" Ace asked nervously.

"Well I'll Pendulum Summon, Chronograph Sorcerer, and the Tuner, Tuning Gum!" Zarc called as Chronogaph, and a gum appeared.

* * *

 _Chronograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Timegazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Chronograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 5 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", "Ritual Dragon", and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

 _Tuning Gum_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can target 1 face-up monster you control; that face-up monster is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can only use this effect of "Tuning Gum" once per turn. You can only attack with Synchro Monsters during the turn you activate this effect. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets exactly 1 Synchro Monster you control (and no other cards): You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened nervously seeing that.

"And now Ace I'll move to my battle phase." Zarc smiled.

"Huh, but why?" Ace asked in confusion.

"So I can use Odd-Eyes' special ability." Zarc smiled.

"That's not good." Alex frowned.

"By tributing Odd-Eyes I can summon the two Darkwurms back!" Zarc called as the two appeared.

"Oh, I thought you were going to play Clear Wing." Ace mentioned before pausing. "You're not going easy on me are you?"

"Remember this trap?" Zarc smiled playing his face-down.

* * *

 _World Legacy Awakens_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 Link Monster using monster(s) you control as material. You can only activate 1 "World Legacy Awakens" per turn._

* * *

"Yes." Ace nodded nervously. "I remember."

Ace stared at the circuit nervously.

"The summoning conditions are at least 3 effect monsters! I set Chronograph, Tuning Gum, and my two Darkwurms in the Link Markers!" Zarc called as the four flew up.

"Here it comes." Ace frowned.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Purified Soul Link Dragon!" Zarc called as a golden dragon in Ace's drawing appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Purified Soul Link Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_  
 _This card must be Link Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. Monsters this Link Summoned monster points to cannot be destroyed by card effects once per turn. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects if it points to another monster._

* * *

"That... it's the monster I made you daddy." Ace smiled.

Zarc smiled as Purified Soul landed behind him. Ace wiped away tears as he smiled before staring at Zarc. "My dragon is stronger than yours daddy.""Well here's this Ace. I play the spell, Blustering Winds." Zarc told him.

* * *

 _Blustering Winds_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

 _Purified Soul: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**_

Ace frowned seeing that before shaking his head. _'I'm not beat yet.'_

"Purified Soul attack Heliopolis!" Zarc called as the dragon charged.

Ace cried out as his ace monster shattered. **(Ace: 3200)**

"Your move Ace." Zarc smiled to him.

Ace 3rd Turn:

Ace drew his card before looking at it and smiling. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They drew before they hold 6.

Ace looked at his hand before pausing. "Ok... I summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit using his ability."

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot attack during the turn it is Special Summoned this way. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, also make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

Zarc nodded.

"Ok, then I summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit." Ace continued.

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when this face-up card on the field is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or card effect: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"Then I use Star Changer to lower his level to three and summon Dragon Core Hexer from my deck with her attack and defense points dropped to zero."

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Dragon Core Hexer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Many years of dragon slaying have bathed this huntress in countless amounts of blood. Each drop gave her more power, but at a terrible price, as her cursed body now spreads the dragontaint like an epidemic. No village will take her in, and she no longer even remembers what inspired her crusade in the first place._

* * *

 _Hieratic Dragon of Nuit: **(Level: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

 _Dragon Core Hexer: **(ATK: 2300 - 2300 = 0/DEF: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

Alex smiled at this.

"Now Dragon Core Hexer tune with Hieratic Dragon of Nuit!" Ace called as Dragon Core Hexer became eight green rings and Nuit turned into three stars. "I Synchro Summon Star Eater!"

 **(LV: 8 + 3 = 11)**

* * *

 _Star Eater_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. When Synchro Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card attacks, it is unaffected by other card effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

His Synchro Dragon roared upon being summoned.

"Now, I play Stamping Destruction to destroy Gate Infinity. I can do that right?" Ace asked playing the spell.

* * *

 _Stamping Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to its controller._

* * *

Zarc nodded as Infinity shattered. **(Zarc: 2400)**

"Star Eater attack Purified Soul Link Dragon!" Ace called.

Star Eater charged his energy before firing it at Purified Soul who shattered. **(Zarc: 1900)**

"Now Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit attack daddy directly!" Ace declared.

The dragon charged as Zarc smiled taking the hit.

* * *

 **Ace: 3200**

 **Zarc: 0000**

 **Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace paused before blinking in shock. "Huh?"

Then everyone started to clap.

"Daddy?" Ace asked uncertainly. "Did I just do that?"

"Yep. You won." Zarc smiled.

A huge grin appeared on Ace's face. "And I still have two more to learn."

Ray lifted Ace up from behind.

"Ack." Ace cried in surprise.

"Haha." Ray chuckled. "That's my boy."

Ace blushed before looking down. "Daddy... do you think I can beat the mean people who upset everybody?"

"Of course. You just need more practice." Zarc smiled.

"Yeah, and we'll help you little bro." Kelly smiled.

"With whatever we can." Stacy smiled.

Ace smiled at that.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Ace sure has come a long way from when he first got his deck.**

 **bopdog111: He has quite a destiny ahead of him.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, there's a lot waiting for him. Both bad in the form of the other Dawn, or Master Gus and his allies. But also good, like Gale and Yuki's baby, Purple Poison and Blue Frost's baby, and other good things to look forward to.**

 **bopdog111: Well next time is 2 months later where Ace have learned Pendulum, and Ritual, and Dark Mist comes to enact his revenge.**

 **Ulrich362: Will they be able to stop him, only one way to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	49. Terrible News

**bopdog111: Hey guys. Sorry that you were expecting a new chapter but... Me, and Ulrich had bad news.**

 **Ulrich362: Entirely my fault, sorry guys.**

 **bopdog111: While me, and Ulrich we're in Dark Mist's duel he had told me that he hated working on this, and wanted to work to be done with it. I am not that kind of guy so me, and him had agreed to cancel Sixth Summon. And I was hestiant on it but I told him I never planned for a sequel for Daughter. Sorry guys. Thank you very much to check this fanfic, along with Daughter, and 'Alternate Daughter', and we will find a way to make it up with you guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Again, this was entirely because of me.**

 **bopdog111: Hope you guys understand. So for now Ace's adventure's are over. See ya.**


	50. New Story!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. The story that me, and Ulrich for to make up for this story's end is up. It's on the original classic of this franchise. Keep an eye on 'The God's Chosen One!'  
**


End file.
